El Guerrero Legendario
by ferchozblade
Summary: Sin que nadie supiera, dos mundos estaban conectados por una antigua historia. Uno necesitaría de un guerrero y el otro poseía al guerrero. Y él obviamente desconocia el destino que le esperaba. En mi mundo era un chico normal pero en otro era considerado más que eso, más de lo que podía imaginar... era una Leyenda. Es mi 1er fanfic y espero les guste
1. El Comienzo de una Aventura Legendaria

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **Advertencia**

Si no eres muy fan de Humanos en Equestria. Es posible que esta historia no te agrade mucho

Habrá un poco de Crossover (aunque yo no diría un crossover en su totalidad. Al final daré una "Nota al Lector" para aclarar)

Pero antes de empezar, una pequeña sinopsis para que puedan saber en qué línea temporal nos ubicamos

- **Sinopsis** -

 **Renunciar a los Elementos**

Pudieron encontrar el Árbol de la Armonía, pero los intentos de Twilight para acercarse a él se ven obstaculizados por las vides negras. Ella recuerda las palabras de la Princesa Celestia sobre la magia del árbol y llega a la conclusión de que salvar al árbol significa darle los Elementos de la Armonía. Sus amigas están naturalmente inciertas, ya que no serán capaz de proteger a Equestria o volver a Discord piedra otra vez si se pone fuera de control.

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Wow, wow, wow ¿Cómo se supone que protegeremos a Equestria?

 **-Rarity:** ¿Cómo controlaremos a Discord si no tenemos los elementos para convertirlo en piedra?

 **-Applejack:** Twilight... Los elementos de la armonía... Son, los que nos mantiene conectadas sin importar lo que suceda.

 **-Twilight:** Tienes razón en una cosa Applejack, Los elementos de la Armonía si nos unieron, pero no serán los elementos los que nos mantendrán conectadas, será nuestra amistad, y es más importante y más poderosa que cualquier magia. Mi nuevo rol en Equestria quizás signifique que deba tener nuevas responsabilidades y nuestra amistad quizás sea puesta a prueba, pero nunca, jamás se romperá, no hay tiempo que perder ¿Están todas listas?

Con todo el mundo de acuerdo, Twilight toma las joyas de los collares de sus amigas y de su corona y se las da al Árbol de la Armonía. El aumento resultante de la magia desintegra las vides negras, y el árbol brilla. Las últimas vides se desintegran, liberando a la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna. Twilight corre y las abraza. Celestia luego elogia la valentía de Twilight a renunciar a los Elementos de la Armonía.

 **-Princesa Celestia:** Sabemos cuán difícil debió ser para ti tener que dejar ir a los elementos, tomo bastante coraje renunciar a ellos.

De repente, la magia del Árbol de la Armonía hace que una flor brote en sus raíces. Los pétalos de la flor revelan una caja con seis cerraduras, la que requiere seis llaves para abrir. Celestia afirma que no sabe dónde están las llaves, pero es un misterio que Twilight no solucionará sola.

 **-Twilight:** ¿Que hay dentro? ¿Cómo se supone que debo abrirlo? Seis seguros, seis llaves.

 **-Princesa Celestia:** No sé dónde estarán, pero sí sé que será un misterio que no resolverás sola.

En la Celebración del Verano, la Princesa Luna baja la luna y la Princesa Celestia eleva el sol. A su señal, la Princesa Twilight alza vuelo y produce un efecto como una rain-plosión sónica con su magia en la forma de su cutie mark.

- **Fin de Sinopsis** -

* * *

 **El Comienzo de Una Aventura Legendaria**

 **-Ponyville-**

5 Días Después

Era una noche fría y tormentosa...naahh mentira...Era un día hermoso y la tranquilidad ya se volvía a sentir en el pueblo de Ponyville desde aquel incidente con las hierbas negras o semillas, con cada pony ocupándose de lo suyo. En la biblioteca del mismo pueblo, una pony de color lavanda parecía estar ocupada... o entretenida en su caso, ya que cerca de ella había una pequeña torre hecha de libros, los cuales ya había leído pero de momento está observando un libro el cual lleva por nombre "Leyendas en Equestria" (el libro que ella estaba leyendo cuando se enteró de NightMare Moon), tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta sobre el misterioso cofre aparecido.

 **-Twilight:** Wow...este libro me trae algunos recuerdos. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención. He leído todo el libro y sí, hay muchas leyendas escritas en ella y cada una es más fascinante que la anterior

Volvió a abrir el libro buscando llegar al medio de éste, hojeó algunas páginas y se detuvo.

 **-** Pero ésta ubicada en el medio es la que más me llama la atención

Observó que esta sección del libro era un poco diferente a las demás y exclamó.

 **-** Es como si hubieran dedicado más tiempo a esta historia, está mejor explicada y hasta detallada, es como si realmente quisieran que uno sepa de qué trata esta leyenda. Pero... ¿Por qué?

Había encontrado en ese libro una leyenda bastante llamativa. Vio que poseía también un encantamiento, el cual al lograr realizarlo decía que volvería a traer a Equestria un gran poder, pero para poder hacerlo se requería de los elementos de la armonía y de las portadoras recitando dicho encantamiento.

 **-** ¿Volver a traer?, ¿Un gran poder? -se preguntaba

Tal vez esto se refiere al cofre que apareció en el Árbol de la Armonía. Tal vez ese "Gran Poder" esté dentro del cofre... y tal vez así volveríamos a tener un método de defensa que pudiera remplazar a los elementos para proteger Equestria.

Twilight pensaba que tal vez ese "gran poder" esté dentro de ese cofre, y en lo cual no estaba del todo equivocada ya que en efecto el cofre si poseía un gran poder dentro (Raimbow Power), para así tal vez volver a tener un método de defensa que reemplazara a los elementos de la armonía, los cuales habían entregado. Pero lo que no sabía era que en realidad iba a usar el poder de ese cofre para traer a un poder mucho más grande todavía.

* * *

 **-En algún lugar de Equestria-**

Más hacia al norte, específicamente en el Imperio de Cristal algo estaba ocurriendo. De repente el Corazón de Cristal comenzaba a brillar muy intensamente y nadie sabía o entendía el porqué. Sabían que el Corazón de Cristal reaccionaba a la felicidad de ellos, y si lo estaban, pero no estaban contentos demás como para que estuviera brillando de esa manera tan intensa.

 **-Un pony de Cristal:** ¿Pero qué está pasando?

 **-Otro pony de Cristal:** ¿Por qué está brillando así?

La Princesa Cadence y El Príncipe Shining Armor observaban desde el balcón del Castillo y estaban igual de confundidos.

 **-Shining Armor:** ¿Qué crees que signifique esto?

 **-Cadence:** No lo sé. Jamás había visto esa reacción

 **-Shining Armor:** Lo mejor será avisarle de estos a las Princesas. Tal vez ellas sepan algo

 **-Cadence:** Muy bien

Y ellos le informaron a La Princesa Celestia y a La Princesa Luna de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

* * *

 **-En Ponyville-**

Twilight les comento a sus amigas lo que había descubierto en ese libro, sobre un "poder" muy grande y necesitaban estar todas juntas al momento de hacer el encantamiento para poder lograrlo según el libro. Ellas se quedaron asombradas por lo que habían escuchado.

 **-Raimbow:** Eso suena muy... Increíble para mí- dijo no muy convencida

 **-Applejack:** ¿Tú que crees Twilight?

 **-Twilight:** No lo sé, yo también quiero saber de qué trata todo esto. Pero quería contar con ustedes para que me ayudaran a descifrar este misterio

 **-Fluttershy:** Claro que te ayudaremos

 **-Rarity:** Cuenta con nosotras querida

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¡¿Que estamos esperando?! ¡Resolvamos este misterio! -dijo animadamente

Para calmar su curiosidad, cada una encontró un momento para acercarse al libro y saber un poco más, también de paso leían el encantamiento y que iba a pasar cuando lo llevaran a cabo...Pero algo estaba pasando.

* * *

 **-Mientras tanto en la Cueva-**

Cada elemento en el árbol empezaba a brillar conforme su respectiva portadora leía el encantamiento.

* * *

 **-En la Biblioteca-**

Twilight quería investigar lo más rápido posible sobre el tema, así que acordaron intentarlo el fin de semana faltando solo 3 días para eso.

Sin que lo supieran, ellas ya habían realizado el encantamiento, porque en realidad los elementos de la armonía ya estaban activos en el árbol y el encantamiento solo necesitaba ser leído por las portadoras y no necesariamente estando todas juntas y diciéndolo al mismo tiempo. De esa forma "activaron" el árbol de la armonía que comenzó a brillar intensamente, como el Corazón de Cristal, parecía estar reuniendo toda su magia y también obtenía magia del cofre.

* * *

 **-En el Imperio de Cristal -**

Las cosas no habían cambiado, el Corazón seguía brillando sin razón aparente pero en realidad parecía que estaba conectado de alguna forma con el Árbol de la Armonía, pues ambos brillaban de la misma forma e intensamente. Cadence y Shining no se podían evitar preguntar qué estaba pasando, que significaba todo esto, pero de repente.

 **-Shining Armor:** ¡¿Pero que...?!

Vieron como el brillo del Corazón de Cristal comenzaba a parpadear, primero lentamente para luego ir aumentando la velocidad del parpadeo hasta que hubo un fuerte sonido de explosión y la magia que había dentro comenzó a ir hacia arriba.

 **-Cadence:** ¡¿Qué significa?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- dijo asombrada

Era la misma escena como cuando El Rey Sombra había sido derrotado, o como cuando fueron electos para ser anfitriones de los Juegos de Equestria. Pero estando muy arriba en el cielo la magia cambió drásticamente de dirección, dirigiéndose hacia un punto desconocido.

* * *

 **-En el Bosque Everfree-**

Con el Árbol de la Armonía estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo, su brillo comenzó a parpadear lentamente y fue subiendo la velocidad. No muy lejos de ahí un rayo, que al parecer provenía del Imperio de Cristal, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el Bosque mientras que el Árbol de la Armonía seguía brillando y parpadeando hasta que también lanzó un rayo de magia hacia arriba, y ocurriendo que los 2 rayos se encuentren en un mismo punto en el cielo, y al juntarse hicieron una gran bola de energía/magia que quedó suspendida en el aire por unos momentos. Después esa misma bola se convirtió nuevamente en un rayo que se elevó hacia el cielo hasta que ya no se pudo observarlo a simple vista. Pero no había pasado ni 5 segundos cuando el gran rayo volvió a bajar rápidamente y observando desde la lejanía se apreciaba que era en dirección en la cueva donde se encontraba el Árbol de la Armonía.

Todo este evento, al ocurrir en el bosque Everfree no pudo ser visto por nadie, y los ponys de cristal lo único que vieron fue un rayo de magia salir disparado hacia el cielo, cambiar de dirección y perderse en este, así que tampoco supieron que fue lo que paso.

Sin embargo El Árbol de la Armonía y el Corazón de Cristal, habían transportado algo...o a alguien.

* * *

 **-Dentro de la cueva-**

Este ser comenzó a despertar sin saber dónde se encontraba y mucho menos de el por qué estaba ahí.

 **-Recién Llegado:** ¿Ehh? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde...estoy? (abrí un poco mis ojos)

-A-Ah... ¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo...llegué a esta cueva?

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para tratar de saber dónde se encontraba pero no veía a nadie cerca suyo para poder preguntar, aunque vio un gran árbol que parecía poder irradiar una especie de luz propia y no pudo evitar sentir algo "familiar" en ese árbol-

-Creo que es un árbol de navidad. (Tomé mi tiempo y comencé a mirar el extraño árbol) Me parece conocido pero no recuerdo en donde lo había visto

-Aunque si me lo preguntan se parece al... (Hizo silencio por unos momentos y abrió sus ojos enormemente pues al parecer había reconocido el árbol)

-No...No puede ser...ya que eso significaría que me encuentro...en "ese" lugar y...eso sería simplemente imposible -dije tartamudeando un poco

-(Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado) Al parecer estuve un buen tiempo en esta cueva y creo que eso es lo que me está volviendo un poco paranoico.

-Creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí y ver dónde me encuentro

Al final de cuentas se negó a creer que se tratara o estuviera en ese lugar, lo único que le quedaba era salir a investigar.

* * *

Por otro lado su llegada tal vez fue silenciosa, pero su presencia fue detectada ya que había causado un disturbio en la magia. Las gobernantes de Equestria se percataron de eso, no sabían cómo llegó, ni donde está, pero no les cabía la menor duda de que se trataba de una presencia, una presencia de algo...o alguien,

 **-Luna:** ¿Pero que fue eso?

 **-Celestia:** ¿También lo percibiste, verdad hermana?

 **-Luna:** Así es

 **-Celestia:** Hubo un disturbio en la magia

 **-Luna:** ¿Qué crees que signifique? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo ocurrido en el Imperio de Cristal?

 **-Celestia:** No lo sé. Aunque es muy probable.

Tampoco sé cómo o en donde, pero...

 **-Luna:** Esta aquí en Equestria -dijo interrumpiendo a su hermana

 **-Celestia:** Así que debemos tener cuidado. Me pregunto a qué...o a quien pertenece esta presencia tan grande -dijo algo preocupada

Ellas estaban extrañadas con esa situación, pero en el fondo sabían que eso no era lo más preocupante. Además de que había una presencia del cual provenía un gran exceso de magia, notaron que eso no era todo.

 **-Luna:** ¿Aunque de momento eso ahora no es lo más importante cierto?

Celestia asintió

-No sé cómo explicarlo bien. Esa presencia de momento es muy grande pero...

 **-Celestia:** Aun puede ser mucho más grande- dijo interrumpiendo

 **-Luna:** Es como si lo estuviera escondiendo

 **-Celestia:** O si se tratara de algún poder oculto. Y no creo que hayamos sido las únicas en notarlo- dijo seriamente

* * *

Alguien en algún lugar de Equestria también se había percatado de esa perturbación en el flujo de la magia

 **-?:** Así que...el día al fin llegó

 **Esta Historia Continuará...**

* * *

 **Avance de Capitulo...**

Llego el fin de semana acordado entre las mane 6 y se juntaron en la biblioteca

 **-Twilight:** ¿Están listas?

 **-Todas:** ¡Sii!

 **-Twilight:** ¡Entonces vamos!

* * *

Luego se dirigieron al castillo de las 2 hermanas. Al llegar, sin perder tiempo se prepararon para realizar el encantamiento, pero...

 **-Twilight:** ¿No entiendo? ¿Qué paso?

* * *

 **-En algún lugar del bosque Everfree-**

 **-Recién Llegado:** Vaya, ese castillo sí que inspira mucha confianza -dije sarcásticamente

Comenzó a adentrarse al bosque para tratar de encontrar algo y así fue...

 **-Recién Llegado:** ¿Eh?... ¿Pero qué...? ¡Ahgg! ¿Qué es ese olor?

 **-Recién Llegado:** ¿Mmm? Esos son... ¿lobos? -me pregunté

* * *

¿Que habrá pasado con Twilight y las demás?

El recién llegado al parecer encontró algo que definitivamente no estaba buscando

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo...**

 ***Nota al Lector***

La historia estará protagonizada por mi OC (Original Character).

Tendrá una especie de "Semi-Crossover". Quiero decir que probablemente aparecerán tramas, menciones de nombres de "técnicas especiales" o momentos épicos de otras series conocidas.

Quién sabe...podría haber un "Cruce" o un "Salto" en tu Anime favorito. Solo siguiendo la historia entenderás a qué me refiero =P

También habrá recomendaciones para músicas de fondo (BGM) en ciertas partes a lo largo de la historia

Pero mi objetivo en realidad es que; tal vez no te guste del todo la historia, pero al menos pases un momento divertido con las Aventuras/Desventuras, dichos y ocurrencias de mi Personaje (OC)

 **Sin más que decir. Nos vemos!**


	2. Entrenamiento, rumores y sorpresas

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **ENTRENAMIENTO, RUMORES Y SORPRESAS**

3 DIAS DESPUES

 **-En Ponyville-**

Llego el fin de semana acordado entre las mane 6 y se juntaron en la biblioteca

 **-Twilight:** ¿Están listas?

 **-Todas:** ¡Sii!

 **-Twilight:** ¡Entonces vamos!

Luego se dirigieron al castillo de las 2 hermanas, específicamente junto al Árbol de la Harmonía

* * *

 **-En el bosque Everfree-**

Al llegar sin perder tiempo se prepararon para realizar el encantamiento, cada una estaba lista y en posición. Los elementos en el árbol comenzaban a brillar pero se apagaban inmediatamente sin ningún resultado a la vista

 **-Twilight:** ¿No entiendo? ¿Qué paso?

 **-Raimbow:** De hecho no pasó nada -contesto

Todas las demás la miraron con ojos de desaprobación

 **-Raimbow:** Digo...jeje-dijo dando una pequeña risa nerviosa

 **-Twilight:** Pero si lo hicimos todo al pie de la letra -dijo confundida y algo decepcionada

 **-Rarity:** Twilight, querida, no te pongas así. Después de todo para eso vinimos, para saber si esto era real o simplemente un cuento polvoriento

 **-Twilight:** Si, lo sé. Pero realmente quería que esto fuera verdad. Porque así tal vez hubiéramos tenido algo que pudiera remplazar a los Elementos de la Armonía -dijo algo decepcionada

Todas Suspiraron

 **-Twilight:** Mejor volvamos

La decepción se notaba en sus rostros pero más en la alicornio. Sin nada más que hacer se resignaron y volvieron al pueblo

* * *

 **-En Ponyville-**

Pero una pony rosa decidió hacer una fiesta para volver a levantar el ánimo de todas

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Ya sé! Como terminamos temprano vayamos a Sugar Cube Corner. Preparé unos pastelillos para cuando volviéramos. Pero el hecho de que no hayamos tenido éxito no significa ¡que no podamos festejar! –dijo saltando de alegría y quedando suspendida en el aire

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y su plan al parecer funciono

* * *

 **-En algún lugar del bosque Everfree-**

El recién llegado se encontraba entrenado las "habilidades" que había descubierto recientemente en él, se ve un flashback de cómo fue que se enteró de estas sorprendentes habilidades.

 **-Flashback-**

Hace 3 días cuando decidió salir de la cueva a explorar para saber dónde se encontraba, vio un gran castillo el cual no era muy acogedor

 **-Recién Llegado:** Vaya, ese castillo sí que inspira mucha confianza -dije sarcásticamente.

Creo que exploraré un poco el bosque primero, pero solo por las cercanías, tampoco es que sea mejor que el castillo pero tal vez pueda encontrar algo

Así que decidió explorar el bosque para ver si podía encontrar a alguien en los alrededores y dejar el castillo como última opción en caso de no encontrar nada. Se dirigió hacia el bosque y comenzó a adentrarse para tratar de encontrar algo… y así fue.

 **-Recién Llegado:** Lo mejor será que siga caminando derecho para no perderme

Ya estando unos minutos caminando en línea recta para no perder el camino que daba al castillo, noto que el aire comenzaba a tener un olor extraño,

 **-Recién Llegado:** ¿Eh?... ¿Pero qué...? ¡Ahgg! ¿Qué es ese olor?

Se detuvo a pensar qué podría ser eso mientras miraba hacia sus costados y cuando volvió la vista al frente, como a 15m, vio que 2 "lobos" estaban en su camino

 **-Recién Llegado:** ¿Mmm? Esos son... ¿lobos? -me pregunté

Pero estos no se movían para nada, como si estuvieran esperando a que pasara algo,

 **-Fernando:** Bien Fernando, hagas lo que hagas no te muevas y así no llamaras su atención

Pensó que lo mejor sería no moverse para no llamar la atención de esos lobos, pero escuchó un ligero ruido atrás de él que le hizo abrir un poco los ojos y casi sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia su derecha muy ágilmente (efecto de cámara lenta) y vio un lobo, que al parecer estaba hecho de madera

 **-Fernando:** Es un lobo... ¿De madera? -dijo sorprendido

Se había abalanzado hacia él pero como lo había esquivado el lobo pasó de largo en el aire,

 **-Fernando:** Wow!... ¿Lo esquivé? ¡Imposible!

El Timberwolf que lo quiso sorprender giro lentamente hasta posar nuevamente su vista en él y comenzó a agazaparse para tomar impulso y saltó. Nuevamente el cuerpo de Fernando pareció moverse por sí mismo ya que, mientras el Timberwolf estaba en el aire, lanzó un golpe que impacto en el rostro de su atacante tan fuertemente que lo arrojó hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca de ahí, perdiéndose de vista en ellos. Al parecer había quedado inconsciente, haciendo que Fernando abra los ojos enormemente diciendo

 **-Fernando:** ¡Eso no puede ser! -dije sorprendido

Él seguía mirando hacia los arbustos con sus ojos bien abiertos y la boca semi- abierta tratando de asimilar lo que había acontecido. Al parecer el plan que tenían no funcionó muy bien y sin perder tiempo los otros Timberwolves comenzaron a perseguirlo haciendo que Fernando reaccionara y comenzó a correr para alejarse de ellos, pero volvió a notar algo más que también era muy difícil de creer

 **-Fernando:** " _Sé que cuando sientes peligro tus habilidades pueden incrementarse...pero esto es ridículo_ " –Pensé sorprendido

Bueno… tampoco es que me queje valga la aclaración -se dijo a si mismo

Se encontraba corriendo a una buena velocidad (sin exagerar por cierto), esquivando árboles, ramas y arbustos que encontraba en el camino. Corrió como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que se detuvo súbitamente

 **-Fernando:** Wow! Por poco y...

En unos momentos los Timberwolves lo habían encontrado. Empezaron a acercarse lentamente y luego comenzaron a correr para abalanzarse sobre su presa y poder capturarlo juntos

 **-Fernando:** " _No sé si esto va a funcionar…. Pero debo intentarlo_ " -Pensé

Los Timberwolves en sincronía se lanzaron hacía él, pero en el último momento pudo hacerse a un lado y esquivar a los 2, y estos estando en pleno aire se dieron cuenta de que estaban cayendo por un precipicio de unos 20m de altura con un pequeño arroyo en su fondo. Desde arriba Fernando pudo ver como los Timberwolfs salían del agua rápidamente y se dirigían hacia la orilla, luego alzaron la vista y dieron unos gruñidos demostrando su enfado pero finalmente se resignaron y regresaron al bosque. Fernando por su parte no podía creer nada, todo lo que había hecho fue impresionante para él.

 **-Fernando:** Aun no me lo puedo creer. ¿En realidad hice todo eso? –dije mirando mis manos

De momento lo mejor será regresar al aterrador Castillo. Puede haber aún más de esas cosas y creo que ya tuve suficiente solo con estos –dije

Decidió que lo mejor sería regresar al Castillo que había visto antes, pues prefería eso a que permanecer por ahí y volver a encontrarse con esos "Lobos", así que comenzó a buscar el camino de regreso pero se dio cuenta que se había perdido, debido a que tuvo que huir y dejar el camino por donde estaba viniendo,

 **-Fernando:** ¡Genial! qué lindo es perderse -dije sarcásticamente.

Bien, y ahora ¿Qué hago? -dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos

Así que se puso a pensar que podía hacer y se le ocurrió algo

 **-Fernando:** Tal vez estoy perdido pero no creo haberme alejado demasiado. Como el Castillo es muy grande tal vez pueda...

Levanto la mirada por sobre los árboles y para su suerte se podía ver un poco las puntas de los techos del Castillo los cuales le servirían como una guía

 **-Fernando:** ¡Bien! ¡Ahí están! –dije con una sonrisa

 **-Momentos después-**

El Castillo estaba en un claro del bosque y estando en la puerta se detuvo un momento a pensar

 **-Fernando:** Ahora que lo pienso. Lo más probable es que este por aquí algunos días como mínimo, mientras descubro dónde me encuentro o si puedo encontrar ayuda en algún lado. Así que debo saber dónde puedo encontrar comida y agua… pero para saberlo necesito explorar y eso quiere decir que podría encontrarme nuevamente con esos "lobos". Y si quiero tener oportunidad contra ellos o al menos probabilidades de sobrevivir… debo comenzar a entrenar con estas nuevas habilidades

Decidido eso ni siquiera entro y comenzó a alejarse un poco del castillo pero sin salirse del claro, creando rutinas para poner a prueba su agilidad, velocidad y fuerza

Al día siguiente había avanzado increíblemente, tanto que se dio cuenta de que esos entrenamientos del día anterior le habían ayudado a descubrir y controlar su energía interna, y esa misma energía podía usarla para aumentar su agilidad, velocidad y fuerza en ciertos momentos

 **-Fernando:** ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Más de lo que pensaba! –dije muy emocionado

 **"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"**

Cuando el recuerdo terminó, siendo el 3er día de su llegada, vemos que nuestro personaje está parado y en su rostro demostraba una gran concentración. Estaba en un nuevo entrenamiento en el cual iba a intentar hacer algo que él no creía que pudiera lograr

 **-Fernando:** _"En realidad no creo que pueda hacer algo así. Pero si tengo en cuenta las otras... "habilidades", no suena tan descabellado así que...porque no intentarlo_ " -pensé

Comenzaba a reunir su "energía interior" para después mandarla hacia sus pies y en unos momentos se encontraba flotando y tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

 **-Fernando:** Wow… wow –dije mientras intentaba no caer

¡Lo estoy consiguiendo!, ¡pero aun así no puedo creerlo! –dije asombrado

Se había elevado como unos 30cm del suelo y luego descendió de golpe ya que había cortado el flujo de energía de repente. Seguía intentado esto varias veces y ya conseguía una buena altura hasta que se animó a tratar de desplazarse mientras levitaba

 **-Fernando:** ¡Bien! Compliquemos esto un poco más –dije algo confiado

Aquí vamos…-dije impulsando mi cuerpo hacia adelante

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente de un lado a otro, también lo hacía en círculos y después de unos minutos ya podía incrementar un poco su velocidad. Era una sensación única, una vista algo diferente y el viento en su rostro y cabello. Estaba tan emocionado que no pudo evitar gritar

 **-Fernando:** ¡No puedo creerlo!... jejeje (cerrando mis ojos y con una sonrisa)

¡Lo estoy logrando! Lo estoy Lograndooo! No lo estoy Lograndoooooooooooooooooo!

Pero no pudo evitar impactar contra las copas de los árboles que se encontraban cerca de él

* * *

 **-En Ponyville-**

Después de la fiesta todas quedaron exhaustas y decidieron volver cada quien a su hogar

 **-Applejack:** ¡Gran fiesta Pinkie! Pero ya se me está haciendo un poco tarde. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y ya debo descansar porque tu fiesta me dejó realmente exhausta

 **-Fluttershy:** Yo también debo regresar. Mis animalitos ya deben de estar preocupados por mí. Además debo darles de cenar –dijo

 **-Twilight:** Realmente fue muy divertido Pinkie. ¡Gracias! –dijo

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Adiós a todas! ¡Nos vemos mañana! –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

En el camino Twilight seguía pensando en lo acontecido ese día y no podía evitar cuestionarse si esa leyenda era solo un cuento o era real

 **-Twilight:** Acaso solo se trataba de un cuento polvoriento como dijo Rarity? O tal vez...haya omitido algo y no me di cuenta. No pierdo nada con intentar leer de nuevo –dijo

Así que apresuro el paso hacia la biblioteca para ponerse a investigar nuevamente sobre el tema

Una vez dentro, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa donde había hecho las investigaciones pidiendo la ayuda y compañía de su asistente n°1.

 **-Twilight:** Spike! ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme un momento?

 **-Spike:** ¡Claro! Ya voy

El dragón llega junto a la pony

 **-Spike:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuvieron suerte con el encantamiento?

 **-Twilight:** Ese es problema. No ocurrió nada cuando hicimos el encantamiento y…

 **-Spike:** Y vas a tratar de ver si se te paso algo por alto ¿cierto? -dijo interrumpiendo

 **-Twilight:** Así es. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

 **-Spike:** Pues veamos

La alicornio comenzó a recapitular desde el inicio de esta extraña historia pero al final sin mucho éxito,

 **-Twilight:** No entiendo. Todo parece estar en orden- dijo intrigada

Me refiero a que hicimos todo como lo indicaba el libro pero no pasó nada. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? –dijo

 **-Spike:** No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que tienes que averiguarlo rápido o de lo contrario te quedaras en vela si es necesario. Te conozco ¿sabes?

 **-Twilight:** Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces iré a echar un vistazo nuevamente al Árbol de la Harmonía a ver si encuentro algo fuera de lugar

Entonces decidió ir nuevamente al castillo de las 2 hermanas, específicamente junto al árbol, así que tomo el libro y fue hasta aquel lugar

* * *

 **-En el bosque Everfree-**

Fernando continuaba con su entrenamiento. Habían pasado 4 horas desde su incidente con los arboles de los cuales aún se podían ver algunas ramas y hojas en su cabello, que por cierto tenía una forma bastante peculiar aunque él todavía no se había dado cuenta pero lo más notable no era eso sino que ya podía "volar" con cierta facilidad alrededor del área de entrenamiento. Entonces estando ahí en lo alto del cielo vio que ya se hacía tarde

 **-Fernando:** Es una hermosa vista. Realmente es un hermoso atardecer, aunque eso quiere decir que ya se está haciendo tarde -dije

Pero antes...-mientras miraba unos árboles con frutas

Así que decidió dejar el entrenamiento por hoy y meterse al castillo no sin antes pasar cerca de unos árboles para recoger algunas frutas ya que sabía que de noche no era conveniente salir, pero lo que no sabía era que esa noche no iba a estar completamente solo

Por otro lado Twilight se encontraba en el bosque ya a medio camino, pero no muy a lo lejos reconoció una pequeña cabaña que le resultaba familiar

 **-Twilight:** Pasaré un rato para ver cómo se encuentra Zecora

Llega y llama a su puerta y ésta se abre

 **-Zecora:** ¡Pero si es Twilight! –dijo con una sonrisa

 **-Twilight:** Hola Zecora, ¿cómo estás?

 **-Zecora:** Muy bien, pasa por favor. Adentro es confortable y mejor

Decidió pasar junto a Zecora para visitarla solo por unos momentos y ver como estaba pero mientras tenían su conversación Twilight se sorprendió de algo que le había comentado su amiga cebra

 **-Twilight:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **-Zecora:** Últimamente he escuchado extraños ruidos, que en este bosque me son desconocidos. Para ser más precisa desde hace 2 días –aclaraba la cebra

Desde hace exactamente 2 días ella ha escuchado ruidos extraños y que también había sentido una presencia misteriosa y poderosa en el bosque, específicamente en los alrededores del castillo de las 2 hermanas, lo cual intrigo más a Twilight y haciendo que pregunte si ella había visto algo y como era

 **-Twilight:** Una presencia eh? -dijo

" _Exactamente nosotras estuvimos hace 2 días por aquí. Me pregunto si eso tendrá algo que ver_ "- pensó

¿Pudiste ver algo Zecora? –dijo

A lo cual la cebra negó diciendo que ella tampoco había visto nada, las 2 estaban extrañadas de esta situación. Con eso en mente Twilight en cierta forma se entusiasmó aún más

 **-Twilight:** " _Tal vez me equivoque, pero podría tener algo que ver con esa Leyenda del libro_ " – pensó algo emocionada

Y le comento a Zecora que ella iría a investigar ese lugar, a lo que la cebra le responde

 **-Zecora:** Pues la advertencia de siempre te voy a dar, de que este bosque no es un buen lugar. No te trato de cobarde pero todo se vuelve más peligroso conforme se hace tarde

 **-Twilight:** Si, ya lo sé. No te preocupes. Solo iré a echar un vistazo rápido y luego volveré a casa. Adiós Zecora!

Dicho eso se despidió de su amiga y continúo su camino

La alicornio pensaba mientras caminaba

 **-Twilight:** No me estoy ilusionando. Pero tal vez y solo tal vez, lo que me dijo Zecora tenga algo que ver con lo que hicimos –dijo

* * *

-En el Castillo de las 2 hermanas.

Por otro lado, Fernando comenzaba a cenar mientras pensaba

 **-Fernando:** ¿Dónde estoy? (aunque ya lo sospechaba no lo quería admitir). ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Mejor dicho… ¿Para qué? Porque en realidad el cómo no es muy misterioso ya que recuerdo un poco de lo que paso antes de despertar aquí junto...a ese gran árbol.

(Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado) Bueno eso no importa ahora, ya que estoy aquí y recordar no me llevará por donde vine –dije

Así que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y ver si había algo que le resultara familiar, y para su "sorpresa" todo le resultaba algo conocido. Se rehusaba a creer en donde estaba pero la evidencia era abrumadora. La biblioteca con esa estatua bastante peculiar de un alicornio, el interior del castillo y el castillo mismo, sin mencionar el árbol de la armonía y los Timberwolves. Estando de brazos cruzados dejo salir un gran suspiro ya que no podía negar el saber donde se encontraba pero aun así lo intentaba

 **-Fernando:** P-Pero… eso no tendría sentido alguno. Yo no…Yo… ¿Por qué?...habría…de –dije teniendo un colapso en mi cerebro y lengua callándome de repente

(Respiré profundamente para luego dar un enorme suspiro)

Bien... Mejor recorramos un poco este Castillo para dejar de pensar en eso –dije

Decidió hacer un recorrido para conocer un poco más el castillo o conocerlo en su totalidad pero sin que lo sepa alguien se estaba comenzando a acercar

Twilight se encontraba en las afueras del castillo y primeramente se dirigió a la cueva para ver qué fue lo que salió mal durante el encantamiento

* * *

 **-Dentro de la Cueva-**

Ella estaba observando el árbol, incluso sus alrededores, pero al final no pudo descubrir nada inusual

 **-Twilight:** No tiene caso. Aunque supiera que anda mal, no podría hacer nada. Ya que se necesita también la magia de mis amigas –dijo resignada

Así que salió de la cueva pero antes de volver decidió ver si podía investigar un poco sobre lo que le había comentado Zecora.

 **-Twilight:** Ya está obscureciendo. No me parece muy buena idea buscar ahora en el bosque esa "presencia". Tal vez de día con mis amigas. Mejor iré al Castillo ya que está más cerca. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pueda encontrar alguna pista

Se dirigió hacia allí. Solo a unos metros de las puertas, las abrió y cerró con su magia, una vez dentro se puso a buscar cualquier cosa que llamara su atención.

 **-Twilight:** Supongamos que el encantamiento funcionó. Entonces lo que causa la misteriosa "presencia" tal vez sea el poder que era mencionado en la Leyenda del libro –dijo

Una piedra, un cristal, un medallón. Debo buscar cualquier objeto que me resulte sospechoso. Suponiendo que lo que digo es cierto claro jiji –dijo

Ya habían pasado unos minutos recorriendo el castillo y la alicornio aún no hallaba nada

 **-Twilight:** Aun no encuentro nada que pueda ser sospechoso (mientras miraba de un lado a otro)

Ya solo me faltan algunas salas así que seguiré buscando un poco más –dijo

Pero entonces mientras caminaba por fin había notado algo extraño al entrar a una sala

 **-Twilight:** ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó mientras miraba una mesa en medio de la sala

Una parte...mejor dicho solo la cabecera de esta mesa está desempolvada, y sobre ésta se encuentran unas cuantas manzanas –y la hizo suponer algo

Creo que alguien se había sentado a comer en este lugar –pero algo llamó su atención

Hmm?... Ésta manzana se encuentra mordida –dijo

Bueno quiere decir que si era la cena de alguien pero para estar desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, el interior de la manzana se ve muy bien –dijo para luego abrir bien sus ojos

Lo que solo puede indicar una cosa…. la mordida es reciente -dijo poniéndose en alerta

Por otro lado Fernando ya había terminado de recorrer el castillo

 **-Fernando:** Wow! No entiendo para que lo hacen tan grande o con tantas habitaciones, si solo se usa como máximo –dije extrañado

Supongo que si un rico me escucha me diría: No eres rico. No lo entenderías –dije en forma burlona

Aun asombrado de su amplitud comenzó a dirigirse hacia la sala donde había estado sentado

 **-Fernando:** (Gruñido) Oh...Ahora que recuerdo aún no he terminado de cenar y todavía estoy algo hambriento jeje –dije algo apenado

Caminando unos minutos Fernando ya estaba por llegar, había que bajar una escalera que daba con la sala donde él estaba cenando; solo faltaban unos escalones más y cuando bajo del último, alzó la mirada para encontrarse en el lugar con una alicornio de color lavanda, cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba la cena

 **-Fernando:** ¡¿Pero qué...?! -dije sorprendido abriendo bien mis ojos

Afortunadamente ella se encontraba de espaldas a él. Detuvo su caminar en el acto y eso se notaba porque una pierna se quedó suspendida en el aire. Se volvió para esconderse detrás de un pilar con un buen espesor, lo suficiente como para poder cubrirlo. Pero Twilight como estaba atenta a cualquier acontecimiento que ocurriera, escucho un pequeño ruido atrás de ella haciendo que voltee a observar que fue lo que causo ese ruido

 **-Twilight:** ¿Que fue eso? Creo que escuche algo

Pero no vio nada hasta que se fijó que había algo que sobresalía de un pilar

 **-Twilight:** No. Seguro solo fue mi imagina... ¿Eso es una melena?

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -preguntó

Obviamente Fernando no respondió pero eso fue señal de que lo habían descubierto

 **-Fernando:** ¡Oh no! ¡Ya me detecto! ¡Ya sabe que estoy aquí! –dije nervioso

Así que solo se podía hacer una pregunta en un momento como ese:

 **-Fernando:** ¿Y ahora qué hago? –dije

Al no obtener una respuesta, Twilight se encamino a ese lugar para así poder averiguar ella misma "que" o "quien" se escondía

 **-Fernando:** ¡Ay no...! ¡Viene hacia aquí! ¡Me va a encontrar! Vamos piensa...piensaaa! –dije

Twilight se acercaba más y más hasta que finalmente llego ahí

 **-Twilight:** Vaya juraría que…. –dijo

Pero no encontró nada y eso la extraño

 **-Fernando:** "¡ _No puede ser_!" -pensé sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos

Pero tampoco me quejo –dije

Ni él mismo se lo podía creer. Fernando en un acto de reflejo se elevó hasta el techo de la sala, lo cual lo tenía asombrado pero no lo molestaba

 **-Fernando:** " _Creo que lo mejor será permanecer en este lugar hasta que ella salga del Castillo_ " -pensé

Sonaba como un buen plan. Pero al no haber comido nada desde el mediodía y al ser nuevo en esto de controlar su energía para volar, no contaba con que ya no le quedaban las suficientes fuerzas como para seguir suspendido en el aire. Comenzando a descender nuevamente y nada menos que en dirección a la alicornio.

 **-Fernando:** " _Ay no, Ay no, no, no, no, no_ " -pensé preocupado

Al pensar en que iba a caer directamente sobre de quien se estaba escondiendo, abrió sus ojos enormemente acompañado de una gota de sudor fría saliendo de su sien y en un intento desesperado comenzó a agitar rápidamente los brazos como si fuera un ave tratando de alzar el vuelo pero sorprendentemente logrando cumplir su cometido.

 **-Twilight:** No hay nada. Creo que estoy imaginando cosas –dijo

Al no encontrar nada, Twilight vuelve hasta la mesa y observa nuevamente las manzanas que están sobre ella, en especial la manzana mordida

 **-Twilight:** De momento lo mejor será irme. Tal vez debería contarles a las demás sobre estas evidencias. Ya que esto podría tener algo que ver con lo que hicimos. Pero también sería mucho traer a todas hasta aquí solo por una manzana mordida –dijo

Lo decidiré de camino a casa –dijo

La alicornio se retiró de la sala mientras que Fernando aguardó unos momentos para luego proceder a bajar y acercarse a la mesa a continuar su cena

 **-Fernando:** Creo que ya se fue (suspiro de alivio)

Bueno. Eso estuvo muy cerca. Demasiado si me lo preguntan –dije con la clásica gota de sudor en la sien y una sonrisa

Sip. Eso fue suficiente para mí –mientras me cruzaba de brazos

Todas las pruebas posibles ya fueron lanzadas a mi cara. Y sería muy tonto de mi parte si sigo negándolo –dije

En especial cuando esa prueba trata de encontrarte atrás de un pilar –dije sarcásticamente

Fernando finalmente aceptó que ya no se encontraba en casa, de hecho no se encontraba en su mundo sino que se encontraba en otro… Equestria

 **-Fernando:** Pero de momento creo que he hecho lo correcto en ocultarme. Más adelante pensaré en como revelarme...si es que decido hacerlo claro –dije

Con eso decidido, continuó con la cena comiendo casi la mitad de una manzana en un solo mordisco. Pero de repente escuchó algo

 **-Twilight:** Ver esas manzanas me hicieron tener hambre. Me llevaré algunas aprovechando que están ahí y yo también. Sería un desperdicio dejarlas

 **-Fernando:** (Glup!) (Tos, Tos) – abrí mis ojos como platos a la vez que me agarraba la garganta

"¡ _Ay no puede ser! ¡Volvió! De momento no puedo volar. No hasta no haber recargado energías_ " -pensé preocupado con el gajo de manzana aún atorado en mi garganta

" _Debe haber alguna salida por aquí_..." –pensé mientras me golpeaba en el pecho unas 3 veces hasta que el gajo de manzana por fin pasó

Así que Fernando miró por todos los lados para ver si podía encontrar alguna salida cercana.

 **-Fernando:** El pilar está algo lejos y mucho menos tratar de subir las escaleras porque me descubrirá inmediatamente. No podré debajo de la mesa ya que es un poco alta –dije nervioso

Así que como cualquier ser con uso de razón en un estado de pánico haría...tirarse por la ventana

 **-Fernando:** Pero debo primeramente abrirla ya que si atravieso el vidrio llamaría la atención

Se acercó a la ventana y comenzó abrirla despacio y sin mucha dificultad. Pero se lanzó sin abrirla totalmente ya que pudo observar que Twilight había llegado y estaba en la entrada de la sala, así que lo único que podía hacer mientras caía era pensar

 **-Fernando:** "¿Me vio?" –pensé

 **Esta Historia Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo**

 **Por fin sabemos el nombre de nuestro "Recién Llegado" y con los problemas que ha enfrentado en menos de 24Hs ya que no estamos mencionando el nuevo problema en el que se está metiendo con la alicornio lavanda**

* * *

 **Avances de Capítulo**

 **-Twilight:** Me llevaré algunas y...Eh?

Pero algo en la ventana le había llamado la atención.

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Twilight:** Oye!

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fernando:** Me pregunto si se va aventurar a perseguirme o no?- me preguntaba

 **-Fernando:** Pero que...?

 **-Fernando:** Ay no...

 **Que tendrá tan preocupado a Fernando?**

 **Podrá cumplir su objetivo de no ser descubierto?**

 **Podrá terminar algún día su cena? XD**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo...**


	3. ¡A investigar! Rumbo al Castillo

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **¡A investigar! Rumbo al Castillo**

 **-En el Castillo de las 2 Hermanas-**

Por su parte, Twilight había mirado primeramente en donde estaban las manzanas

 **Twilight P.O.V (Point Of View)**

 **-Twilight:** Me llevaré algunas y...Eh? –Pero note en la ventana algo raro

Solo alcancé a ver una extraña sombra que parecía arrojarse hacia afuera llamando aún más mi atención

 **-Twilight:** ¡Oye! –grité

Corrí hacia la ventana y me asomé por ella pero no encontré nada. Fijé mi mirada en la distancia y no muy a lo lejos vi nuevamente una sombra extraña la cual parecía ser la misma a la de hace un momento. Me teletrasporté hasta el lugar donde lo había visto pero como la sombra no se detuvo, ganó unos metros más antes de que pudiera aparecer allí y para cuando me di cuenta la sombra ya estaba por ingresar al bosque y así perderse de vista.

 **-Twilight:** Ya es muy obscuro y no podría ver nada. Además estoy sola

-(suspiro) Lo mejor será regresar mañana -dije resignada

 **FIN Twilight P.O.V.**

No pudo evitar perderle el paso ya que era muy obscuro y no era conveniente adentrarse ella sola al bosque, así que de momento se resignó y alzando el vuelo decidió irse a casa. Pero volvería al día siguiente para investigar de nuevo. Al menos ya tenía una historia algo interesante para contarles a sus amigas

No muy lejos de ahí, en medio de la obscuridad, Fernando observaba desde unos arbustos a Twilight

 **Fernando P.O.V (Point Of View)**

 **-Fernando:** ¿Me pregunto si se va aventurar a perseguirme o no? –decía en voz baja

Pero vi como Twilight emprendía el vuelo y se alejaba de ese lugar. Después de eso pude dar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, aunque solo por unos momentos.

 **-Fernando:** ¿Pero que...?

De repente el aire comenzó a llenarse de un olor extraño haciendo que tuviera que aguantar por unos momentos la respiración

 **-Fernando:** ¿Que es ese olor? ¿De dónde viene? –dije con un brazo tapando mi nariz

Mirando a mí alrededor observé que detrás de mí en medio de la obscuridad, había unos ojos brillantes y al parecer el extraño olor también emanaba de ese mismo lugar. Abrí mis ojos un poco más de lo normal ya que me había respondido yo mismo, debido a que esos ojos me resultaban un poco familiar

 **-Fernando:** Ay no... –dije con una gota de sudor recorriendo mi sien

Di unos pasos hacia atrás ya que desde las sombras habían salido unos Timberwolfs y comenzaban a acercarse lentamente

 **-Fernando:** ¡Rayos! ¡¿Ustedes de nuevo?! –dije nervioso

 **-Timberwolves:** (Gruñidos)

 **-Fernando:** _"¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo voy a escapar? Si me adentro al bosque no vería absolutamente nada, "Literalmente" sería como entrar en la boca del lobo" –_ pensé

\- (Suspiro) " _No voy a poder escapar, así que no queda de otra que pelear_ " –pensé

\- " _Al menos debo salir del bosque y dirigirme hacia el claro para poder ver un poco mejor a mis oponentes_ " –pensé

Di una media vuelta y empecé a correr por donde había venido. Logré llegar hasta el claro y dándome la vuelta vi que los Timberwolfs ya me habían alcanzado, adopté una posición de pelea y esperé a que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento,

 **-Fernando:** ¡Bien! (suspiro)... ¡estoy listo!

Sin esperar mucho los Timberwolfs corrieron en dirección a mí

 **-Fernando:** HAAAA!

Lancé un grito mientras que corría hacia ellos y la pelea comenzó

* * *

 **-En algún lugar del cielo-**

 **Twilight P.O.V (Point Of View)**

Me dirigía a Ponyville cuando me percate de un ruido que provenía de lo lejos. Me detuve y me di cuenta que el ruido era hacia el castillo de las 2 hermanas

 **-Twilight:** ¿Que fue eso? ¿Qué está pasando allá?

Pude ver que en el claro, cerca del lugar donde alcé el vuelo, no era muy grande pero una columna de polvo y tierra se levantó en ese lugar.

* * *

 **(Momentos antes) Fernando P.O.V.**

Pude arrojar a 2 contra un árbol y mientras trataban de ponerse nuevamente en pie otro Timberwolf trató de sorprenderme atacándome por uno de mis costados. Pero pude ver cuando se me abalanzó y di un paso hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y haciendo que el Timberwolf quedara justo en frente mío en pleno aire

 **-Fernando:** RAAAHHH!

Di un golpe con casi todas mis fuerzas en el lomo del Timberwolf mandándolo hacia abajo y enterrándolo un poco en la tierra, haciendo que se levantara una pequeña cortina de polvo

 **FIN Fernando P.O.V.**

* * *

 **-En algún lugar del cielo-**

-Twilight: Quiero ir a ver pero...lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana

 **FIN Twilight P.O.V.**

Las ganas de investigar le sobraban a Twilight pero lo único que podía hacer era regresar al día siguiente para saber qué había pasado ahí

* * *

 **-En el claro del Bosque-**

De algún modo, Fernando se las había arreglado para vencer a sus atacantes. Después de la batalla quedo tirado en el suelo boca arriba debido al cansancio y a las heridas. Tenía un brazo herido debido a que uno de ellos logró darle un zarpazo que no pudo esquivar, no eran muy grandes pero si algo profundas ya que un hilo de sangre salía de ellas pero casi no las sentía en comparación a los golpes internos que se llevó. Se tomó unos momentos para luego apenas poder ponerse en pie y dirigirse al castillo nuevamente

 **-Fernando:** Yo solo estaba cenando. ¿Cómo fue que terminé así? –dije algo molesto

\- (Suspiro) Mejor vuelvo al Castillo. Tal vez tenga suerte y encuentre algunas vendas o algo parecido –dije

Sin darse cuenta que en el lugar de la pelea había dejado unas salpicaduras de sangre en el pasto y un pequeño rastro de líquido vital que lo seguía por donde él fuera. Llegó al castillo y luego de lavar y vendar sus heridas se fue a la sala donde había dejado su cena a continuar donde se había quedado antes que todo eso pasara.

 **Unos momentos después**

-Fernando: Lo positivo de todo esto es que al menos estoy lleno -dije con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

Aunque era algo extraño, él parecía que estaba tranquilo como si fuera que hubiera olvidado todo lo ocurrido con el simple hecho de llenar su estómago. Luego de quedar satisfecho se levantó y se dirigió hacia una especie de "habitación" que había descubierto mientras exploraba el lugar

 **-Fernando:** Bueno...creo que es una habitación. Al menos se parece a una

-No importa. Mientras me sirva para descansar no tiene que ser un penthouse

Entró y decidió descansar un poco poniendo fin a este largo día

* * *

 **-En el castillo de Canterlot-**

Celestia y Luna acababan de terminar con una reunión importante y se dirigían hacia unos de sus balcones para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco y relajarse. Ambas contemplaban la hermosa vista hasta que Luna rompió el silencio

 **-Luna:** Hermana, quiero comentarte lo que me ocurrió el día de ayer

 **-Celestia:** Claro. Te escucho

Celestia le puso atención y Luna continuó

 **-Luna:** Mientras cumplía con mi deber de velar por los sueños de los ponys. Me di cuenta de la aparición de una puerta que no había visto antes. Era diferente a las demás lo cual llamo mi atención y me acerqué a investigar. Me preguntaba a quien podría pertenecer y ya estando frente a ella iba a intentar abrirla pero entonces la puerta simplemente desapareció.

 **-Celestia:** Eso es extraño, ¿no?

 **-Luna:** Así es. Aunque lo más probable sea que el dueño de esa puerta haya despertado en ese momento

 **-Celestia:** ¿Crees que la aparición de esa puerta esté relacionada con el suceso reciente de la alteración en la magia?

 **-Luna:** No lo sé. También me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo

Comenzaron a debatir sobre este tema y llegaron a la conclusión de que si eso fuera verdad, esa perturbación en la magia no lo causo "algo" sino "alguien", ya que una puerta en el mundo de los sueños solo puede pertenecer a un ser vivo.

 **-Celestia:** Suponiendo que lo que decimos es verdad, quiere decir que las respuestas que buscamos, "alguien" las tiene

 **-Luna:** Esta noche estaré atenta y buscaré cualquier indicio de aquella misteriosa puerta y descubrir así a quien pertenece

* * *

 **-En Ponyville-**

Twilight había llegado a la biblioteca y una vez dentro le comento a Spike lo ocurrido en el Bosque Everfree. Los 2 estaban intrigados con eso

 **-Twilight:** No puedo esperar a que ya sea de mañana para comentarle también a las chicas al respecto -dijo emocionada

\- grrrruuuuggggrrrruuuuggrrrruuuu

De repente un ruido lleno el lugar. Era el estómago de la alicornio quien se apenaba recordando que ya estaba con hambre pero para su suerte, Spike ya había preparado la cena

 **-Spike:** ¿Qué harías sin mí? -dijo orgullosamente

 **-Twilight:** No lo sé mi asistente n° 1 –dijo alegremente

Y los 2 se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena. Y unos momentos después

 **-Twilight:** Estuvo delicioso Spike

 **-Spike:** si lo sé jeje

 **-Twilight:** jiji (bostezo)...creo que estoy agotada. Este día sí que fue largo y extraño. Así que iré a descansar un poco. Buenas Noches Spike

 **-Spike:** Hasta mañana

Luego ella se dirigió hacia su habitación a descansar y esperar con ansias el siguiente día

* * *

 **-En el Castillo de las 2 Hermanas-**

Nuestro recién llegado poco a poco comenzaba a quedar profundamente dormido, sin saber de qué alguien ya estaba esperando eso.

* * *

 **-En el Mundo de los Sueños-**

La princesa de la noche se encontraba cuidando de los sueños de los ponys como era de costumbre, y al salir del sueño de algún pony empezó a recorrer en busca de alguien que necesitara de su intervención, y mientras recorría alzo su mirada y vio algo que le pareció conocido

 **-Luna:** Es la puerta de ayer -dijo sorprendida

Y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia ella

 **-Luna:** Aun así no puedo evitar pensar a quien encontraré del otro lado. ¿Quién sería el dueño de ésta puerta?

Obviamente hizo todo eso a un lado y decidió entrar, hizo brillar su cuerno y la puerta comenzó a abrirse pero algo le llamo la atención

 **-Luna:** ¿Que está pasando?

-Aunque lo estoy logrando, la puerta no se abre con la facilidad a la que estoy acostumbrada a abrir las demás

Sin dejar de intentarlo pensó un poco al respecto pero por fin lo había logrado y sin más demora entró. Estando dentro se dio cuenta que estaba sobrevolando un bosque pero observo un poco mejor y se dio cuenta que no era cualquier bosque

 **-Luna:** Parece...el bosque Everfree

Vio un camino y decidió bajar hasta éste, entonces escucho pisadas cerca de ella que luego se convirtieron en galopes y observando entre las sombras notó que estas pertenecían a una jauría muy grande de Timberwolfs pero dándose cuenta de que estos no se dirigían a ella sino que la pasaban de largo e iban en otra dirección.

 **-Luna:** Esto me basta para saber de qué ellos seguro van a causar que el sueño se convierta en una pesadilla –dijo con una mirada algo seria

Así que los siguió hasta un punto en donde se dio cuenta de que la jauría estaba tratando de rodear algo. Luna solo alcanzaba a ver una extraña silueta pero era suficiente para decir que no se trataba de un pony

 **-Luna:** Está acorralado. Detrás de esa extraña sombra se encuentra una colina y en su frente está toda una jauría de Timberwolves acercándose lentamente –dijo nerviosamente

-No estoy muy segura de que se trate de un pony pero no puedo permitir que esta aterradora pesadilla continúe –dijo seriamente

Así que decidió intervenir y ayudar a quien estaba en apuros. Se puso detrás de toda la jauría y alzó la voz para tratar de llamar la atención de la criatura y darle a entender que ella estaba ahí para tratar de ayudar y acabar con ese mal sueño

 **-Luna:** ¡Escucha! ¡No temas! He venido a ayud...

Pero solo alcanzo a decir algunas palabras ya que escucho un grito y entonces notó una especie de rayo que provenía de la extraña criatura, el cual se dirigía al centro de la jauría, destruyendo los que se encontraban a su paso y mandando a volar a los que se encontraban al costado de ese rayo. Luna estaba sorprendida con lo que estaba viendo pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba detrás de la jauría haciendo que quedara en el camino del rayo y para cuando lo hizo ya era muy tarde. No podría escapar porque el rayo era muy grande, la superaba en altura y anchura

 **-Luna:** ¡Oh noo! –gritó

Y aunque trato de cubrirse lo más que pudiera, éste la impacto de lleno, ocasionando que ella forzadamente tenga que despertar.

* * *

 **-En Canterlot- (Habitación de Luna)**

 **-Luna:** ¡Ahh! (Jadeo)... ¿dónde estoy?

-Es mi habitación... –dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor

Luna, con un poco de sudor en su frente y aun con la respiración algo agitada por lo que acababa de experimentar, se da cuenta que se encuentra en su habitación

Haciendo que de un pequeño suspiro de alivio. De repente alguien toca a su puerta, era su hermana

 **-Celestia:** Hola hermana. Solo he venido a avisarte de que ya es hora de cumplir con nuestros deberes reales

Haciendo que Luna se sobresalte un poco al escuchar eso

 **-Luna:** " _¡¿Qué?! Eso significa...que la noche ya acabó"_ –pensó

Luna asintió y se preparó para cumplir con su deber para luego contarle a su hermana lo que había ocurrido

* * *

 **-En el Castillo de las 2 Hermanas-**

Despertando bruscamente de su sueño también, Fernando se da cuenta de que se encuentra en el castillo

 **-Fernando:** ¡¿Pero qué...?! –dije despertando y abriendo bien mis ojos

Mirando unos momentos a mí alrededor

-Fue solo... un sueño

-Qué lástima. Lo estaba disfrutando ya que le estaba dando su merecido a esos "lobos" –dije chasqueando los dedos de una mano con un rostro de pequeña frustración graciosa

Pero el hecho de haber visto a Luna en ese sueño lo intrigaba y es entonces cuando se acuerda de que ella posee esa habilidad

 **-Fernando:** Es cierto. Ella puede hacer eso jeje –dije cerrando los ojos con una risa nerviosa y llevando una mano atrás de mi cabeza

-Pero el hecho de que primeramente estuviera negando que me encontraba en Equestria hizo que no le pusiera atención a esa clase de detalles –dije eso pensativamente

Había pasado unos momentos y Fernando notó que por una ventana comenzaba a entrar la luz del sol, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo

 **-Fernando:** Bueno. Ya está amaneciendo. Mejor me levanto para limpiar y ordenar el lugar.

-Para así no dejar rastro alguno. Porque sé que Twilight va a volver, y no vendrá sola sino que volverá con sus amigas

* * *

 **-En Ponyville-**

Por su parte Twilight se había levantado muy temprano para revisar algunos libros con la ayuda de Spike

 **-Twilight:** He revisado cada libro en Ponyville, Spike. Y no hay ni una sola mención al misterioso cofre que apareció en el árbol de la armonía. Ni nada sobre llaves para abrirlo. Pero algo me dice que abrirlo es muy importante

-Espero que la Princesa Celestia tenga algunas ideas. Si la biblioteca de Canterlot no tiene nada, no sé en dónde más buscar

Pero también se había levantado temprano debido a la emoción de ir a investigar en las cercanías del Castillo de las 2 Hermanas. Había ya organizado todas sus cosas pero de repente Spike escupió un pergamino y Twilight comenzó a leerlo

 **-Twilight:** Mi querida Twilight. Aunque sería adorable tenerte en Canterlot de nuevo. Tengo en mente otra opción mucho más cercana a Ponyville.

 **Cambio de voz y escena** (Mostrando el castillo pero Twilight aún seguía en la biblioteca)

 **-Princesa Celestia:** Como sabes, el antiguo castillo que una vez compartí con la Princesa Luna yace casi en ruinas, en lo profundo del bosque Everfree

-Pero si buscas bien tal vez encuentres un libro que podría ayudar en tu investigación. Oculto en algún lugar de lo que queda en la biblioteca del castillo.

 **-Twilight:** Ahora tengo aún más razones para volver ahí -dijo emocionada

* * *

 **-Las amigas se dirigen al Castillo-**

En Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash y Applejack están enfrascadas en una competencia de valentía mientras Pinkie Pie mantiene la puntuación.

 **-Rainbow:** No me voy a mover, tú lo harás –dijo

 **-Applejack:** Ah-ah, no me voy a mover ni de broma –contestó

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Este es el desafío más desafiante que cualquier poni le ha propuesto a otro poni.

 **-Rainbow Dash y Applejack:** ¿Ah?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¡Es emocionante!

Es un partido de mirarse fijamente mientras están cubiertas de abejas, pero son interrumpidas cuando un poni apicultor vuelve a llamar a las abejas

 **-Post Haste:** Ah, ¿qué están haciendo?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Rainbow Dash y Applejack compiten por el título de la poni más valiente

-Esta es la prueba final: mirarse entre abejas, la última en parpadear gana.

 **-Post Haste:** Voy a necesitar mis abejas.

 **-Rainbow:** Pero entonces jamás sabremos quién es la poni más valiente.

 **-Post Haste:** Lo siento mucho.

Y luego se llevó a sus abejas

 **-Applejack:** Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Descuiden amigas, he llevado la puntuación exacta todo el día. Mmm... sumamos la decimal, llevamos dos y ... ¡Felicidades, es un empate!

 **-Applejack:** ¿Empate?

 **-Rainbow:** No podemos empatar para la poni más valiente.

 **-Pinkie:** Lo siento, los números no mienten.

Pinkie declara que Applejack y Rainbow Dash están empatadas en la poni más valiente y luego las deja para ir a probar la nueva campana de la Escuela de Ponyville

 **-Pinkie:** Quisiera quedarme para llevar la puntuación, pero prometí probar la campana de la escuela, puedo hacerla sonar toda la semana sin parar, y no hay que esperar turno, porque nadie más se ofreció.

 **-Rainbow:** Bueno no hay problema, solo hay que pensar en otro desafío para valientes.

 **-Applejack:** Exacto

Y de repente a Applejack se le ocurre que ellas puedan tener una revancha en el Bosque Everfree

 **-Applejack:** Ya tengo una idea de que podemos hacer –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

* * *

 **-Bosque Everfree-**

Rarity conduce a Fluttershy hacia el bosque. Fluttershy está nerviosa porque se dirigen hacia allí, mencionando que es temporada de arañas estrella.

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahm, Rarity, ¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde para ir de paseo hacia el bosque?, es temporada de estrellas después de todo, aunque apuesto que tienes una buena razón.

 **-Rarity:** De hecho es la razón más importante que he tenido en toda mi vida.

 **-Fluttershy:** Oh, entonces me alegra ayudar. ¿Cuál es?

 **-Rarity:** Escuche que el castillo de las dos hermanas está repleto de los tapices más hermosos de la antigüedad, en toda la historia de los ponis. Me duele pensar en esas magnificas creaciones pudriéndose en esas viejas ruinas, totalmente despreciadas.

 **-Fluttershy:** Ya entiendo.

 **-Rarity:** Necesito tu ayuda para tomar uno o dos y llevarlos a la boutique, donde podría restaurarlos. Tal vez hasta use los dibujos como inspiración para una nueva línea.

 **-Fluttershy:** Eso si suena muy importante –dijo no muy convencida

Por otro lado Twilight fue junto con Spike hasta la entrada al Bosque Everfree pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con sus amigas en la entrada. Al parecer todas iban a ir también hacia allí pero con diferentes razones

Applejack dice que las iban allí a causa de una leyenda que la Abuela Smith le dijo cuando ella era una potranca. Cuando Nightmare Moon fue desterrada a la luna, no toda su magia oscura se fue con ella, y cuando cae la noche en el castillo, la magia toma la forma de una ser llamada la "Poni de las Sombras" aunque Rainbow Dash está escéptica del mito

Rarity y Fluttershy están en una búsqueda para encontrar tapices antiguos en el viejo castillo

Pinkie dice que sonó la campana de la escuela durante cinco minutos en pie dentro de la campana y golpeando su cabeza contra ella, después de lo cual se le dijo que era "lo suficientemente buena". Ella fue al Bosque Everfree para recoger campanillas para una fiesta de "terminar de sonar la campana de la escuela"

Una vez dadas las razones se pusieron en marcha. Twilight aprovecho y les dijo que debía mostrarles algo que había descubierto y les explicaría de camino al castillo, así que sin más partieron

 **-Momentos Después-**

En el camino Twilight les estaba contando lo que había experimentado. Primeramente les dijo que llego a la casa de Zecora y también les comento lo que la cebra le dijo acerca de los raros eventos ocurridos hace unos días y luego de ahí fue a revisar nuevamente el árbol de la harmonía pero no había encontrado nada fuera de lo normal, así que decidió investigar un poco sobre los misteriosos eventos que le había dicho Zecora y ya que era un poco tarde para adentrarse al bosque ella sola, el castillo le pareció un buen lugar para empezar su búsqueda

 **-Twilight:** Una vez dentro tampoco había encontrado nada especial hasta que llegué a una sala en donde había encontrado unas manzanas y noté que una de ellas tenía una mordida...fresca.

-Por lo que vi. Parecía ser la cena de alguien. Además...

Twilight continuo diciendo que además de haber encontrado lo que parecía ser la cena de alguien, sintió una presencia en el lugar donde estaba

 **-Twilight:** Miré por todos lados y no encontré nada. Hasta que algo me llamó la atención

-Detrás de un pilar, me pareció ver una especie de melena. Así que fui a ver pero tampoco vi nada. Así que unos momentos después decidí irme.

-Pero cuando volví atrás para llevarme una manzana y calmar un poco mi hambre, vi una especie de sombra que se había lanzado de la ventana. Fui hasta ella y esa sombra que vi, ya estaba rápidamente en la distancia

-Me teletransporté pero fue inútil. Le perdí el rastro cuando esa sombra entro al bosque

-Cuando alcé el vuelo para regresar a la biblioteca, escuché unos ruidos que provenían del Castillo de las 2 Hermanas. Específicamente del lugar donde había perdido el rastro a esa sombra. Además pude ver que se levantaba un pequeño rastro de polvo por encima de los árboles y aunque también voy hacia allí para ver si encuentro algún libro en la biblioteca que tenga información acerca del cofre. Esa es la verdadera razón del porqué me dirijo al Castillo

Las ponis después de escuchar el relato, también se quedaron intrigadas con eso y comenzaron a cuestionarse si todo eso tendrá algo que ver con lo que hicieron ellas hace algunos días atrás a lo que Twilight respondió:

 **-Twilight:** No tengo la menor idea .Pero para eso vamos ahí .Para tratar de descubrirlo –dijo un poco emocionada

Solo había pasado unos momentos desde esa conversación cuando salieron del bosque y llegaron al claro que conectaba al Castillo. A la vez dándose cuenta de algo extraño en ese lugar; una especie de hoyo o cráter había aparecido en la escena y Twilight lo aseguraba

 **-Twilight:** Eso es nuevo. Ya que estuve el día anterior justo en ese lugar y eso no estaba –dijo extrañada

Pero observaron un poco más y notaron de que en el fondo del pequeño agujero había algunos pedazos de madera y que algunas eran algo puntiagudas. También notaron algunas salpicadas de sangre no muy lejos de ahí

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahm… No hay mucha concordancia entre una y otra si me lo preguntan –dijo nerviosamente mientras trataba de ignorar la poca sangre que había allí

 **-Applejack:** Tienes razón. Son diferentes. Pero si hacemos una combinación de madera y sangre solo puede significar una cosa...Timberwolves cazando alguna presa

 **-Rainbow:** A los cazadores no les fue muy bien ya que hay pedazos de ellos... o de madera en todo caso, esparcidos por varias partes en el lugar

 **-Rarity:** Los pedazos de madera que están en el pequeño cráter tal vez significa que al menos uno de ellos fue aplastado en ese sitio por la supuesta "presa". Probablemente eso haya sido la causa de la pequeña nube de polvo que habías visto Twilight

 **-Pinkie:** ¡uh! ¡uh! Me pregunto si la supuesta sombra que había visto Twilight tendrá algo que ver

Entonces Spike vio un pequeño rastro de sangre que comenzaba desde ese lugar y que parecía ir hacia el Castillo

 **-Spike:** ¡Miren! ¿Qué es eso? También hay un poco de sangre aquí. De hecho parece...un rastro

 **-Twilight:** Va a hacia el Castillo

 **-Rainbow:** ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! Vayamos

Todas se pusieron de acuerdo y siguieron el rastro

* * *

 **-En el Castillo de las 2 Hermanas-**

 **Fernando P.O.V.**

Estaba dejando todo en su lugar

 **-Fernando:** ¡Bien! La habitación quedó así tal cual estaba antes de acostarme y lo único que falta es deshacerme de los restos de manzanas

Así que me dirigí allí y cargué en mis brazos lo que había quedado de la cena, arrojándolos en el patio trasero del Castillo y luego así volver a la sala

 **-Fernando:** Y para poner la cereza al pastel... Lo único que falta es volver a cubrir de polvo la mesa en la que estuve cenando. De esa manera jamás se darán cuenta de que alguien estuvo ahí –dije

-Ahora la pregunta es... ¿Como?

Pensando unos momentos se me ocurrió lo siguiente

 **-Fernando:** Soplaré un poco de tierra sobre la mesa para así dar la apariencia de polvo... Si, ya lo sé –dije haciendo un FacePalm

-Claro que sé que no es el mejor plan del mundo, pero supongo que algo es algo. Iré afuera por un poco

Decidí salir para traer un pequeño puño con tierra pero cuando ya la tenía levante la mirada y ocurrió algo que sabía que pasaría

 **-Fernando:** Sabia que esto pasaría. ¡Aunque no tan temprano! -dije asombrado

Vi como un pequeño grupo de ponys se acercaban directamente al castillo y entre rápidamente

 **-Fernando:** ¡Espero no haber sido visto! -dije nervioso

Y comencé a pensar en cómo salir de esta situación

 **Fernando FIN P.O.V.**

* * *

 **-Cerca del Castillo de las 2 Hermanas-**

En cambio el pequeño grupo de ponys ya había notado algo extraño que salía del Castillo para luego volver a entrar apresuradamente llamando así la atención de estas

 **-Twilight:** ¿Vieron eso?

 **-Applejack:** ¡¿Qué corrales fue eso?!

 **-Fluttershy:** Ojala no lo hubiera visto -dijo algo asustada

 **-Pinkie:** Debe ser de lo que nos estabas hablando Twilight. ¡Tenías razón!

Afirmando que Twilight tenía razón, todas apresuraron el paso para ver que había sido eso

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este fic**

 **Sin más que decir. Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **Avances de Capítulo**

 **-Castillo de las 2 Hermanas-**

 **-Fernando:** Debo pensar en algo y rápido

*Cambio de escena*

Después de unos momentos llegaron las ponys y decidieron entrar todas

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Rainbow:** No debemos perder más tiempo!

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fernando:** Bien. Eso es -dije confiado

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahhhhhh!

 **-Fernando:** Hmm? Pero que...?

Pero era demasiado tarde porque cuando alzo la mirada ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de la cara de Fluttershy sin posibilidad de detenerse

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Dentro del Castillo de las 2 Hermanas-**

El grito había llamado la atención de sus amigas las cuales se dirigieron hacia ella lo más rápido que podían

 **Si… generalmente los problemas tienden a empeorar y nuestro personaje no podía ser la excepción. ¿Cierto? XD**

 **La persecución ahora se lleva al interior del castillo**

 **Por lo que parece, Fernando ya no pudo seguir pasando desapercibido o acaso ¿lo logrará de algún modo?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…**


	4. Cacería

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **Cacería**

 **-En Canterlot-**

Por otra parte Luna estaba explicándole a su hermana lo que había visto en ese sueño, contándosela con lujos de detalles

 **-Celestia:** No puedo creerlo del todo. Porque para poder sacarte de un sueño Luna. Se requiere de un gran poder.

-¡Ya que eres la Princesa de la Noche! –exclamo

 **-Luna:** Si. Yo también estoy impresionada del saber que pude ser sometida en el mundo de los sueños –dijo confundida

-¿Que debemos hacer hermana? –dijo preocupada

 **-Celestia:** De momento debemos seguir con nuestra búsqueda y avisarle a Twilight y a sus amigas, para ponerlas al tanto de esto y que nos ayuden en la búsqueda antes que nuestros queridos súbditos, o peor aún, seres malvados se enteren de esto

 **-Luna:** Alguien con ese poder… (Suspiro) Solo nos queda esperar que no sea malvado

-Pero hasta que no sepamos quién es o las intenciones que tiene, de momento es una amenaza para todos

Esto había dejado pensativa a ambas y teniendo que tomar lo más rápido posible una decisión al respecto

* * *

 **-En el Castillo de las 2 Hermanas-**

Nuestro personaje aún intentaba pensar en algo

 **-Fernando:** Podría salir volando por una ventana. Pero si lo hago en este momento me van a ver…

-Debo pensar en algo y rápido -dije preocupado

Así que pensó un poco más e ideo un plan, el cual consistía en esconderse y esperar que las ponys lleguen, se adentren en el Castillo, y volver a salir por la puerta principal

 **-Fernando:** Ellas seguramente estarán vigilando los pasillos y ventanas. Así que no se esperarán que salga por la puerta principal -Pensé

 **Después de unos momentos**

Llegaron las ponys y decidieron entrar todas, excepto Fluttershy

 **-Fluttershy:** De por sí el Castillo me asusta un poco. Y el hecho de saber que podría encontrar algo aún más aterrador dentro... Creo que me quedaré afuera a esperar

Las amigas de ésta no objetaron a cambio de que vigile y les avise si ve algo raro en los alrededores y las demás entraron al Castillo.

Una vez dentro Twilight las guio primeramente a la sala donde habían pasado los extraños sucesos, pero al llegar al lugar notó algo

 **-Twilight:** Las manzanas de anoche... ¡ya no están! Y…y la ventana se encuentra cerrada –dijo extrañada

Inmediatamente les comento eso a sus amigas. También les mostró el pilar donde había sentido la presencia misteriosa

 **-Twilight:** Tal vez esa presencia que sentí esa noche pertenecía a esa sombra que perseguí hasta cerca del bosque.

-Y tal vez esa misma sombra haya sido lo que habíamos visto antes de entrar al Castillo

 **-Spike:** ¿Acaso será… la pony de las sombras? –pregunto con algo de temor

 **-Twilight:** Jiji No te preocupes Spike. Es solo una leyenda pony

 **-Rainbow:** ¡No debemos perder más tiempo! Esa cosa aún puede estar aquí

Llegaron hasta una enorme sala donde había dos tronos con dos tapices por la pared y ahí se separaron para poder cubrir más terreno, sin sospechar que alguien las estaba observando desde lo más alto en el techo de esa sala.

 **Fernando P.O.V.**

Estaba pegado al techo pero dándole la espalda a esta, pudiendo así mirar al piso de la sala y observé todo desde ahí. Cuando vi que las ponys se separaron descendí y sin tocarlo seguí volando al ras del suelo hasta la puerta principal. Cuando llegué descendí hasta tocar el suelo y di como 3 pasos pero lo hice corriendo debido al impulso de bajar volando. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí muy despacio mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa porque el plan había funcionado

 **-Fernando:** Despacio...para no hacer algún ruido fuerte que llame la atención –dije en voz baja mientras abría la puerta con cautela y con una pequeña sonrisa confiada

Salí por ella pero dándole la espalda al exterior y con la mirada aun en el interior del Castillo para saber si no me habían descubierto o seguido. Ya estando afuera poco a poco fui cerrando la puerta hasta hacerlo por completo

 **-Fernando:** Bien. Eso es -dije confiado

 **Fernando FIN P.O.V.**

* * *

 **-Afuera del Castillo-**

Sin saberlo, Fernando estaba siendo observado por una pegaso amarilla pelirosa que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y algo boquiabierta ya que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una extraña criatura estaba saliendo del Castillo y no podía hacer nada más que observar como estaba cerrando la puerta… ¿sigilosamente? Como si supiera que lo estaban buscando y su expresión demostraba que estaba logrando salirse con la suya al escapar de ahí, pero ninguno de los 2 esperaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Fernando dio rápidamente la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, para poder perderse ahí y lograr escapar. Cuando había dado unos cuantos pasos escucho un grito en frente a él

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahhhhhh!

 **-Fernando:** Hmm? ¿Pero que...? –dije mientras levantaba la mirada

Pero era demasiado tarde porque cuando alzo la mirada ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de la cara de Fluttershy sin posibilidad de detenerse y desde la perspectiva de la pegaso al ver que la criatura se estaba acercando a ella, lanzo un grito pero la criatura ya había chocado contra ella.

 **-Fernando:** Auch!

 **-Fluttershy:** ¡Ay!

* * *

 **-Dentro del Castillo de las 2 Hermanas-**

El grito había llamado la atención de sus amigas las cuales se dirigieron hacia ella lo más rápido que podían

 **-Rainbow:** Esa fue Fluttershy!

 **-Applejack:** ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos!

* * *

 **-Afuera del Castillo-**

Fluttershy estaba en el suelo y Fernando encima de ella.

 **-Fernando:** Que golpe...Hmm? Wow! -dije sorprendido

Enseguida puso sus manos en el suelo a los lados de la cabeza de la pegaso y con ellos levanto medio cuerpo para poder tomar algo de distancia entre sus rostros. Los 2 estaban sorprendidos y hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ellos. Pero al parecer algo más estaba ocurriendo porque las mejillas de ellos se estaban poniendo rojizas debido a la posición "sorpresiva" en la que estaban por no decirlo inapropiada

Después de esos eternos segundos Fernando reacciono y se quitó de encima de Fluttershy

 **-Fernando:** Oh...oh... yo...yo lo siento, no... –balbuceaba en voz baja

 **-Fluttershy:** Por...Por favor. No me hagas daño –dijo algo asustada

 **-Fernando:** No, no. Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte -dije muy apenado

-¿Estas bien? -pregunte preocupado y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Fluttershy estaba sorprendida al saber que la criatura podía hablar pero lo que más la sorprendió fueron las disculpas que le ofrecía, en sus palabras se sentía la culpa y arrepentimiento de esa criatura además de que era muy amable al preocuparse por ella y ayudarla a levantarse.

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahm… Gr-Gracias –dijo mientras se levantaba y a la vez escondía una parte de su rostro entre su melena

 **-Todas:** ¡Fluttershy! –gritaron

Fluttershy iba a tratar de dialogar con "eso", para saber algo más de él, pero en ese momento los gritos de sus amigas diciendo su nombre desde adentro del Castillo llamo la atención de los 2

 **-Fernando y Fluttershy:** Hmm? –dijimos mientras mirábamos hacia el castillo

 **-Fernando:** Ahmm...Lo siento, pero ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo

Rápidamente emprendió carrera hacia el bosque dejando a Fluttershy con la palabra en la boca o en el hocico en este caso. En ese momento las puertas del Castillo se abrieron y saliendo de su interior 5 ponys a todo galope y una de ellas traía un dragón encima, las cuales pudieron ver a su amiga pegaso, al parecer sana y salva.

También notaron que algo se alejaba del lugar y estaban seguras de que era la criatura de la que Twilight les había contado y que vieron antes de entrar al Castillo

 **-Applejack:** ¡Miren! ¡Por allá!

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Debe ser lo que estaba dentro del castillo!

Pero primeramente fueron junto a Fluttershy para asegurarse de que nada malo le había ocurrido, a lo cual la pegaso amarilla respondió que estaba bien, haciendo que sus amigas suspiren de alivio.

Entonces decidieron poner su atención en aquello que se estaba alejando y tratando de ocultarse de ellas iniciando así una persecución

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Se está alejando! -exclamo

 **-Rainbow:** No si puedo evitarlo -dijo y alzó el vuelo

 **-Fluttershy:** No. Esperen...

Fluttershy iba a objetar diciendo que tal vez esa extraña criatura no sea peligrosa pero fue en vano, ya que antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra Rainbow Dash ya había alzado el vuelo a toda velocidad en dirección a Fernando, las demás también comenzaron la persecución y Fluttershy no tuvo más opción que seguirlas

 **Ya a cierta distancia del Castillo**

 **-Twilight:** Debo ayudar a Rainbow -dijo

Twilight quería teletransportarse para ayudar a Rainbow pero luego pensó

 **-Twilight:** _"No. Creo que de momento lo mejor será estar cerca de Fluttershy ya que a lo mejor está muy aterrada por haber visto a esa criatura"_ –pensó mirando a su amiga

Continuó la persecución estando junto a ellas. Pero en realidad la pegaso ya no estaba tan asustada, de hecho tal vez algo preocupada por la criatura a la cual estaban persiguiendo.

 **BGM** : watch?v=PynIGY0b6HM (Naruto OST - Rock Lee Lotus Theme)

 **Fernando P.O.V.**

Mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, de pronto note que había una sombra en el suelo aparte de la mía

 **-Fernando:** Hmm? –observando la sombra en el suelo

-Alguien me está siguiendo...y muy de cerca

Sin dejar de correr, miré sobre mi hombro derecho pero no vi a nadie detrás

 **-Fernando:** ¡No hay nadie!... Eso solo significa una cosa

-Me siguen desde el cielo –dije mientras levantaba la mirada

Así que miré arriba y vi en las alturas a una pegaso de color cyan y melena arcoíris quien al notar que la descubrí, comenzó a descender a gran velocidad… ¡y hacia mí! con la intención de capturarme si me lo preguntan

 **Rainbow P.O.V.**

 **-Rainbow:** Ya me descubriste, eh? Pues aquí voy –dije

Mientras me acercaba no pude evitar preguntarme

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Que es esa cosa? -dije

- _"Y aunque ni de lejos se me pueda comparar. Tengo que reconocer que tiene una buena velocidad"_ -pensé

 **Rainbow FIN P.O.V.**

Note que Rainbow ya estaba demasiado cerca

 **-Fernando:** Si no hago algo me va a capturar -dije nervioso

Entonces se me ocurrió intentar algo.

 **Fernando FIN P.O.V.**

La pegaso ya lo estaba por alcanzar y las demás también notaron eso creyendo que esto había acabado

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Ya te tengo! –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

 **-Applejack:** Se acabó

Y estando a tan solo unos 30 cm aproximadamente, la criatura había desaparecido frente a sus ojos

 **-Rainbow:** Quee!? -dijo sorprendida

Pero lo que en realidad paso fue que Fernando había esperado hasta el último momento para frenar y agacharse. Al notar que ya no estaba esa cosa tuvo que volver a elevarse y tratar de recuperar el control, pues Rainbow venía en picada y si continuaba iba a terminar estrellándose, eso le dio el tiempo suficiente a Fernando para poder cambiar de dirección y lograr llegar al bosque.

 **BGM OFF**

Rainbow Dash estaba algo frustrada porque perdió la oportunidad de atrapar a la criatura. Pero viendo hacia abajo noto que sus amigas ya estaban llegando al lugar donde ella estaba y bajó para juntarse con ellas

 **-Spike:** Que paso Rainbow?!

 **-Twilight:** ¿No pudiste atraparlo cierto?

 **-Rainbow:** No. No pude -dijo desanimadamente

 **-Rarity:** No te angusties nena

 **-Applejack:** ¡Por mis corrales! Estuviste muy cerca Rainbow.

-Sea lo que haya sido eso, solo tuvo suerte -dijo tratando de animarla

 **-Fluttershy:** Estoy segura que lo lograrás la próxima

 **-Pinkie:** Esto aún no acaba

 **-Rainbow:** Gracias chicas –dijo un poco más animada

 **-Twilight:** Pero si nos apresuramos. Aún podemos alcanzarlo. Y para tener más suerte debemos hacer lo mismo que en el Castillo. Separarnos

-Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Yo. Buscaremos desde arriba. Mientras que Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack lo hacen por tierra. Pero solo en las cercanías. No quiero que se arriesguen demás. ¿Está bien?

Y con eso dicho todas fueron a buscar a la criatura.

* * *

 **-Dentro del bosque Everfree-**

Fernando se había internado en el bosque pero no demasiado por razones "obvias" (Peligros), para poder esconderse de sus persecutoras sin saber que algo lo estaba esperando buscando venganza. Pero de momento primero irían por "presas" más fáciles y dejarlo a él como plato fuerte para un poco más tarde

El grupo aéreo ya había avanzado considerablemente desde que se separaron del grupo terrestre buscando señales de la criatura desde los aires mientras Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack buscaban detrás de los árboles y arbustos juntas, cuando de repente estas 3 fueron sorprendidas por Timberwolves.

 **-Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack:** Ahhhhh! –gritaron

Gritaron pero sus otras amigas no las podían escuchar debido a la distancia y sus atacantes se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que uno saltó hacia ellas haciendo que se separaran. Pinkie Pie permaneció con Applejack mientras que Rarity corrió en dirección opuesta a ellas quedando totalmente sola

* * *

 **En algún lugar del Bosque**

Zecora por su parte había sentido una extraña presencia que se adentraba en el bosque Everfree e incluso al parecer venia en dirección a ella, y saliendo afuera observo el bosque

 **-Zecora:** Esto es algo de extrañarme ¿Acaso alguien que no conozco piensa visitarme?

Pero después de unos momentos pudo escuchar lo que parecía ser gritos de auxilio y aunque no eran muy audibles fue suficiente para entender que alguien podría estar en peligro.

Decidida entro nuevamente a su casa, cargo en sus alforjas algunas pociones que ella creía podrían ser de utilidad y salió en búsqueda de ese alguien en peligro

 **Mientras tanto con el grupo terrestre**

La unicornio intento alejarse todo lo que pudiera pero fue rodeada por 2 Timberwolves los cuales le cerraron así su paso. Las otras 2 fueron perseguidas solo por 1, y debido a la experiencia de Applejack con estos, y más la ayuda de Pinkie Pie, se las pudieron arreglar sin muchos problemas mientras que Rarity no podía hacer otra cosa que estar aterrada al ver como lentamente se aproximaban

 **-Rarity:** Lin...dos...Ca...cho...rritos –dijo nerviosa y tartamudeando

 **-Timberwolves:** (Rugidos)

 **-Rarity:** Ahhhhh!

Y soltó un grito cuando uno de estos se abalanzó hacia ella

El Timberwolf estaba ya en el aire con su hocico abierto para poder asestar la mordida cuando se escuchó un grito

 **BGM:** watch?v=daPo6q4FXDw **(Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Main Theme (desde el minuto 2:44))**

 **-?:** HEEYYY!

Ni siquiera pudo voltear a ver bien de donde provenía el grito cuando un puño ya estaba en el costado de su rostro, mandándolo contra un árbol y convirtiéndose en escombros de madera

Rarity estaba sorprendida, y sus ojos bien abiertos lo demostraban

 **-Rarity:** _"No puedo creer lo que veo"_ -pensó

La extraña criatura a la que intentaba capturar al parecer la estaba salvando. Pero el otro Timberwolf no espero a nada y se dirigió junto a la unicornio. Rarity aún continuaba muy asustada pero pudo reaccionar en el último momento y se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, aunque ágilmente el Timberwolf se reincorporó y se abalanzó nuevamente hacia la unicornio sorprendiéndola

 **-Rarity:** " _Todo se acabó para mí"_ –pensó resignada mientras cerraba los ojos

Pero el hecho de que la unicornio haya podido esquivar el primer ataque le dio el tiempo suficiente a Fernando, quien se abalanzó primero sobre Rarity quitándola del camino en el último momento

 **-Fernando:** ¡Oh no!

Estando en el aire y haciendo un pequeño giro, decidió tomar el lugar de Rarity y absorber el impacto del aterrizaje dejando a ella encima de él lo cual la sorprendió mucho.

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Fernando:** ¡¿Estas bien?! –exclamé preocupado

Desde el suelo le pregunto si estaba bien a lo cual Rarity, llena de asombro porque la extraña criatura podía hablar, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

 **-Fernando:** Hmm?

Y desviando la mirada hacia atrás de ellos con algo que llamo su atención. Inmediatamente volvió a hacer un giro dejando a la unicornio en el suelo y a él encima cubriéndola, debido a que Fernando pudo ver como el Timberwolf se arrojó contra ellos, y este pudo hundir casi todos los colmillos de su hocico en uno de sus muslos, lanzando un pequeño quejido a causa del dolor

 **-Fernando:** ¡Ggh! – al sentir la mordida

-¡Escucha! ¡Debes huir de aquí lo más rápido posible! –le grité

 **-Rarity:** ¿Por qué…? Si yo...te estaba... -dijo en voz baja y confundida aún estando en el suelo

La unicornio vacilaba en hacerlo porque a pesar de haberlo estado persiguiendo para capturarlo, la criatura la estaba salvando al final y por eso no quería abandonarlo

 **-Fernando:** No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré del resto ¡Ahora lo más importante es que estés a salvo!

Rarity abrió aún más los ojos después de eso último que le dijo

 **-Rarity:** Yo...yo... –vacilaba aún estando en el suelo

-…Está bien. Me iré. Pero volveré con ayuda. ¡Resiste! –dijo mientras se levantaba

Rarity accedió irse pero iría para conseguir la ayuda de sus amigas teniendo que dejar a Fernando solo con el Timberwolf.

* * *

 **-En algún lugar del cielo-**

 **-Spike:** Twilight, creo que ya es suficiente. Esa criatura no pudo ir tan lejos

 **-Twilight:** Si. Tienes razón. Será mejor regresar

Todas comenzaron a regresar y tomaron un rumbo para encontrarse en el aire con sus amigas y luego bajar junto con las demás.

* * *

 **-En el bosque Everfree-**

La unicornio había podido hallar a sus 2 amigas de las que se había separado, lo cual alegro mucho a las 3 pero…

 **-Rarity:** ¡Chicas! -dijo alegremente

 **-Pinkie y Applejack:** Rarity! ¿Estás bien? No te paso nada

 **-Rarity:** ¡Escuchen...lobos...yo aterrada...criatura...salvarme...esta solo...ayuda! -dijo preocupada mientras daba unos saltitos inquietamente

 **-Pinkie:** Eh? -dijo confundida

 **-Applejack:** ¿Que dices caramelo?

Rarity trato de explicar rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo aunque casi sin ningún sentido ya que hablaba entrecortada, solo diciendo palabras claves al hacerlo pero sus amigas no la entendían

 **-Rarity:** Solo... ¡síganme! -gritó algo desesperada

 **Mientras tanto Fernando**

 **Fernando P.O.V.**

El Timberwolf no me soltaba. Ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo

 **-Fernando:** Ahhgg!...Como me mordió en la parte posterior del muslo, no podré levantarme con facilidad –dije

Así que intente golpearlo en la cabeza o en el rostro con la base del puño (la parte que sigue después del meñique cuando se forma el puño), también darle una patada con el talón del pie que estaba libre pero en ambos casos no era muy efectivo debido a la posición incómoda en la que estaba.

 **-Fernando:** Está en una posición muy difícil de alcanzar como para poder golpearlo directamente.

-Me estoy quedando sin ideas -dije preocupado

-Si no hago algo me va a... ¡espera! -dije mientras brevemente abría un poco demás los ojos

 **Fernando FIN P.O.V.**

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Comenzó a volar lo más alto que pudiera y como era de esperarse su atacante no lo soltaba. Cuando llegó a una altura considerable, dejó de levitar, cayendo pesadamente al suelo junto con el Timberwolf, haciendo con esto que por fin lo soltara (quedando separados en direcciones opuestas a unos 20m entre ellos) y a la vez creando una pequeña nube de polvo que llamo la atención del grupo volador al igual que el del grupo terrestre y el de una cebra y todas se dirigieron hacia allí rápidamente

 **Mientras tanto con Fernando**

Ambos quedaron en el suelo por unos momentos hasta que reaccionaron y comenzaron a levantarse. Sin que Fernando se diera cuenta ya había un "público" conformado por 6 ponys, 1 cebra y un dragón, quienes lo estaban observando todo.

 **-Fernando:** ¡Nng! ¡Auch! ¡Ay! -dije mientras me levantaba

-Eres "duro" eh? jeje...literalmente –dije al observar que el lobo también se levantaba

El Timberwolf, aunque estaba algo lastimado comenzó a tomar carrera y conforme lo hacía parecía que nada le hubiera pasado. Aunque a duras penas debido a su herida, Fernando tuvo que reaccionar. Sabía que debía acabar con esto de una buena vez así que también comenzó una carrera hacia su atacante. Cuando se alcanzaron y estuvieron frente a frente, el Timberwolf abrio su hocico para poder capturar a su presa de una vez por todas

 **-Fernando:** No lo creo...

Pero ésta había desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

Fernando hizo un salto con rodada hacia adelante

 **-Fernando:** HEEYYY!

Y utilizando el talón de su pie conectó una fuerte patada a la cabeza del Timberwolf, mandándolo fuertemente contra el suelo, creando un poco de polvo y un pequeño cráter debido al impacto, dejándolo fuera de combate y acabando con este al fin

 **-Fernando:** (Jadeo) (Jadeo) Je...jeje...je...jejeeeeee

Pudo dar unas pequeñas risas de alegría para luego caer desplomado al suelo boca arriba, ya que estaba cansado debido a que no se había recuperado totalmente de las heridas de la noche pasada en su pelea anterior sin mencionar una nueva profunda herida de una mordida que causaba una considerable pérdida de sangre

Por otro lado el "Público" estaba anonadado con lo que acababan de presenciar, nadie movía un musculo. Hasta que la unicornio que había sido salvada por la criatura reacciono saliendo de su "trance" agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro. Comenzó a caminar y con una expresión de preocupación hacia la criatura

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Rarity! ¿Qué exactamente crees que haces?

 **-Rarity:** ¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a ver cómo está –dijo sin dejar de caminar

- _"Aunque realmente no estoy muy segura de esto"_ –pensó

 **-Fluttershy:** E-Espera…te acompaño –dijo inseguramente

 **-Applejack:** ¿Fluttershy tú también?

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Espérenme!

Las 3 se acercaron en donde se encontraba la criatura

 **-Fluttershy:** E-Está… No está muerto ¿o sí?

 **-Rarity:** Espero que no –mientras llevaba un casco sobre su hocico

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Hola! ¡Yuhu! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! –dijo mientras le picaba el hombro con una ramita

 **-Rarity:** ¡Pinkie Pie no hagas eso! –la regaño

Fernando aunque estaba un poco maltrecho solo se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento. Las demás al ver que no ocurría nada se acercaron un poco más confiadas

 **-Applejack:** ¡Vacas voladoras! ¡Vieron cómo acabo con ese Timberwolf! ¿Qué es esa cosa? –dijo asombrada y extrañada

 **-Rainbow:** No lo sé… pero sea lo que sea es muy escurridizo –dijo un poco molesta al recordar lo sucedido cuando lo estaba persiguiendo

Twilight y Spike se miraron con asombro, pues ellos si habían reconocido lo que era. Mientras el grupo estaba distraído observando a la extraña criatura, comenzaron a hablar un poco apartados

 **-Spike:** ¡Twilight! Pero si es…–dijo en voz baja y con los ojos bien abiertos

 **-Twilight:** ¡Sshhh! Veo que también lo reconociste Spike. Pero de momento no digamos nada ¿está bien? –Dijo al dragón el cual asintió –Bien… tratemos de actuar normal –dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente al grupo

 **-Fluttershy:** ¡Ahhh! –gritó

-Está sangrando…–dijo apuntando a la herida en el muslo de Fernando

 **-Rarity:** ¡Oh no! Debemos ayudarlo –dijo preocupada

 **-Twilight:** Hay que atender sus heridas. Pero de momento el hospital está muy lejos, tardaríamos mucho en llegar. Zecora ¿crees que podamos llevarlo a tu casa y tratarlo ahí?

 **-Zecora:** Es la primera vez que veo a este ser de extraño parecer. Pero si ustedes creen que es lo correcto con gusto lo voy hacer

 **-Rarity:** ¡Bien! No perdamos tiempo –dijo mientras levitaba el cuerpo de Fernando con esfuerzo hasta depositarlo en su lomo

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Te seguimos Zecora!

Zecora asintió y comenzó a galopar mientras todas la seguían. Pero Twilight y Spike aún estaban pensando en la extraña criatura

 **-Twilight:** ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué hace un humano en Equestria?

 **Esta Historia Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este fic**

 **Sin más que decir. Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **Avances de Capítulo**

 **-En Canterlot-**

Las princesas se encontraban en la sala del trono

 **-Soldado:** Princesas les traigo el informe referente a la búsqueda que se está realizando

 **-Celestia:** Puede hablar soldado

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Celestia:** Si es amigo debemos salvarlo de que caiga en las trampas de esos seres malvados. Pero si es enemigo….no podemos permitir que atente contra Equestria

 **-Luna:** Esta noche por fin sabremos la apariencia que tiene

*Cambio de escena*

* * *

 **-Casa de Zecora-**

Zecora abre la puerta, entra a la habitación y cruzamos miradas

 **-Fernando:** ¡Espera! Esto no es lo que parece…

* * *

 **-Canterlot-**

-Celestia: (suspiro de resignación) Te deseo suerte y por favor ten cuidado

Luna asintió y sin más fue a prepararse


	5. ¿Qué es eso…? ¿Un Humano? Parte 1

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **¿Qué es eso…? ¿Un Humano? Parte 1**

 **-En Canterlot-**

Las princesas se encontraban en la sala del trono hablando de la búsqueda que habían autorizado a realizarse para encontrar en los alrededores de Canterlot, alguna pista que las pueda llevar o conducir al paradero de quien había causado el "disturbio" en la magia, cuando un guardia irrumpe y comienza a acercarse a ellas. Al llegar hace una reverencia y comienza a hablar

 **-Soldado:** Princesas les traigo el informe referente a la búsqueda que se está realizando

 **-Celestia:** Puede hablar soldado

 **-Soldado:** Temo decir que no son muy buenas. Los escuadrones que fueron enviados reportan no haber visto nada inusual hasta el momento Princesa

 **-Celestia:** (Suspiro) Ya entiendo… -dijo algo decepcionada

 **-Soldado:** Pero seguiremos extendiendo nuestro rango de búsqueda hasta poder obtener alguna información útil su majestad

 **-Celestia:** Gracias soldado. Puede retirarse

El soldado hace nuevamente una reverencia y se retira de la sala

 **-Luna:** Ni siquiera nosotras sabemos con exactitud a quién estamos buscando hermana

 **-Celestia:** Si. Lo sé. Pero no podemos perder tiempo, debemos buscarlo y encontrarlo

-Si es amigo debemos salvarlo de que caiga en las trampas de esos seres malvados –dijo con algo de preocupación

-Pero si es enemigo….no podemos permitir que atente contra Equestria –dijo con algo de seriedad

\- De momento esta búsqueda se realizará durante todo el día, hasta que puedas saber cómo se ve a quien estamos buscando hermana. Con eso podremos ser más específicas a los escuadrones de a quién deben de buscar

 **-Luna:** Esta noche por fin sabremos la apariencia que tiene –dijo confiada

 **-Celestia:** Te encargo eso hermana

 **-Luna:** Dime una cosa. No enviamos escuadrones hacia Ponyville. ¿Estás pensando en Twilight y sus amigas para esto?

 **-Celestia:** Así es. Estoy segura que ellas podrán con este encargo. Le escribiré una carta para ponerla al tanto y que no dude de avisarnos cualquier cosa inusual inmediatamente

* * *

 **-En el bosque Everfree-**

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de Zecora, así que todas ya solo se encontraban caminando. Rainbow estaba observando a Fernando, quien se encontraba dormido boca abajo y colgado en forma de "arco", encima del lomo de su amiga Rarity. Podía ver que se encontraba algo maltrecho, con una herida no muy grande pero algo profunda con forma de una mordida en su pata trasera, cerca de su flanco y algunas heridas leves o rasguños en sus patas delanteras, y un poco en su rostro. También notó que la extraña criatura estaba lleno de polvo y tierra, haciendo que la unicornio se ensuciara de paso

 **-Rainbow:** ¡No puedo creer que te estés ensuciando… y con esa cosa Rarity! –dijo con algo de sarcasmo

 **-Rarity:** Pues esta "cosa" salvo mi vida Rainbow Dash –dijo un poco molesta cuando la pegaso se refirió a él como una cosa

-Ensuciarme por él es lo menos que puedo hacer. De hecho no es nada si me lo preguntan –contestó refinadamente

Pero la criatura, estando entre sueños comenzó a balbucear algo

 **-Fernando:** (snif) (snif) Vaya… realmente… hueles… muy… bien –dije con la voz adormilada

Este comentario hizo que Rarity se ruborizara un poco, lo cual Rainbow notó

 **-Rainbow:** JAJAJA… veo que te gusto ese cumplido Rarity –dijo entre risas

La unicornio algo ruborizada, decidió ignorar lo que decía su amiga. La pegaso iba a decir algunas cuantas bromas más para seguir molestando pero fue interrumpida por la cebra

 **-Zecora:** ¡Llegamos!

 **-Casa de Zecora-**

Habían llegado a la casa de Zecora, les abrió la puerta sin demora y las invitó a pasar. Todas entraron lo más ordenadamente posible para luego comenzar a pensar qué es lo que harían con la criatura. Le preguntan a Zecora que debían hacer o donde lo podían poner, a lo cual la cebra responde que por lo pronto había que llevarlo a su habitación

 **-Zecora:** Debemos llevarlo a mi habitación, ahí podré comenzar con él la curación

 **-Applejack:** Déjame cargarlo Rarity –se ofreció la poni obrera

 **-Rarity:** Esta bien

Mientras Applejack cargaba a la criatura, las demás se adelantaron y ya la estaban esperando dentro de la habitación. Cuando terminó de cargar a Fernando y una vez lo tenía sobre su lomo se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas

 **-Zecora:** Puedes ponerlo en la cama

 **BGM:** watch?v=IawecXChhWI (DBGT | BGM #64)

Applejack solo asintió y se preparó para bajarlo de su lomo y ponerlo en la cama

(¡PUFF!)…. (SILENCIO SEPULCRAL)

 **-Applejack:** ¡Ups!

Applejack utilizó demasiada fuerza, lo cual hizo que Fernando pase de largo la cama y caiga pesadamente en el suelo, haciendo un ruido al impactar contra éste (INSERTE SONIDO DE SACO DE PAPAS ARROJADO AL SUELO XD). Rainbow y Spike se miran y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, hacen un gran esfuerzo por contener sus risas. Después de unos segundos reaccionan y entre todas hacen un esfuerzo por levantarlo para luego recostarlo bien en la cama

 **-BGM OFF-**

 **-Twilight:** ¿Estará bien Zecora?

 **-Zecora:** mmm… Las heridas no son graves

-No se preocupen que sí lo estará, pero ten en cuenta que por lo mínimo hoy no despertará

\- Vamos. Hay que dejarlo descansar

Zecora las sacó de la habitación y las llevó hacia la sala para que se puedan quedar allí

 **-Zecora:** Es normal que estén con preocupación, les serviré un poco de té para quitarles la tensión

Todas asienten con una sonrisa y Zecora se dirige a su cocina para preparar un poco de té para ellas

 **-En la habitación de Zecora-**

Nuestro personaje lentamente comienza a despertar

 **-Fernando:** ¿Hmm?... ¿D-donde…? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Ahg! –dije por el dolor que sentía al intentar levantarme

 **-En la sala de Zecora-**

Zecora vuelve con un poco de té y lo deja en una mesa para que sus amigas se sirvan a gusto

 **-Zecora:** Aquí tienen. Sírvanse con confianza

\- Ahora iré a nuestro amigo a curar, y para eso aquí se deben de quedar

Zecora vuelve a dirigirse hacia su habitación en donde se encuentra la criatura

 **-En la habitación de Zecora-**

 **Fernando P.O.V.**

Con algo de esfuerzo, me había logrado sentar en la orilla de la cama en donde estaba

 **-Fernando:** Bien… ¿qué es lo último que recuerdo?

-Que estaba siendo perseguido… tanto por ponis como por lobos

-¡Auch! Si también recuerdo que uno me mordió… Pero logré darle su merecido je je

\- (abrí mis ojos un poco recordando a Rarity)… Solo espero que haya logrado escapar

En ese momento escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abre

Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con una cebra que me observa atentamente

 **-Fernando:** ¿Hmm?

-(trago saliva) _"Ze… Zecora?"_ –pensé nervioso

Entonces caigo en cuenta de que tal vez me encuentre en la casa de Zecora

 **-Fernando:** E-Espera… esto no es lo que parece –dije extendiendo mis brazos hacia adelante y agitando mis manos en señal de negación

-No estoy tratando de robar nada… no soy un ladrón

 **-Zecora:** (una risa leve) Eso ya lo sé

\- Por favor no te alteres. Todo está bien

 **-Fernando:** ¡Yo…! ¿Eh?

 **-Zecora:** En tu mente hay confusión, pero de momento déjame atender tu lesión

 **-Fernando:** _"¡¿Qué…?! ¿Y por qué lo haría?"_ –pensé

-¿Atenderás mis heridas? ¿Segura…? –dije

Zecora solo asiente

 **-Fernando:** ah…ah…N-no sé qué decir –dije mientras veo que se acerca a mí

-Gracias…

Luego de haber atendido las heridas y rasguños menores

 **-Zecora:** Ahora debo atender la más grande

-Para que tenga más efecto este compuesto, debes sacarte lo que traes puesto –dijo mientras tomaba con sus cascos una especie de ungüento

 **-Fernando:** ¡¿QUE?!... ¿es necesario quitarme los jeans? –dije apuntándolos

Zecora asiente

 **-Fernando:** Yo…ah… (Suspiro de resignación)

-… Está bien –dije de mala gana y con algo de vergüenza

Zecora estaba examinando la herida que tenía en la parte posterior del muslo, cuando de repente se escucha un portazo mientras se abre la puerta de la habitación, llamando la atención de los 2. En la misma entrada estaba Pinkie Pie con su típica sonrisa y comenzaba a acercarse hacia Fernando y Zecora

 **-Pinkie:** Hola Zecora. Tu té estuvo delicioso y realmente me renovó las energías –dijo animadamente

-Así que vine para saber si podía ayudarte en algo con…–no continuó al notar que la criatura la estaba mirando

-Vaya ya despertaste

 **-Fernando:** ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?! –dije nervioso y ruborizado

Sin darme cuenta Pinkie Pie ya se había puesto a un lado mío. Y creo que lo normal hubiera sido un saludo de su parte primeramente pero no… lo primero que me dijo fue…

 **-Pinkie:** ji ji ji… Tienes unas hermosas pompis y son muy redondas, parecen unos "bongos"

-Bongo, bongo, bongo –dijo mientras los tocaba y emitían sonidos de dicho instrumento

Por reacción natural me cubrí mis pompis con las 2 manos y me di la vuelta para evitar que siguiera "jugando" con ellos, pero no fue una muy buena idea. De esa manera ella pudo observar totalmente de frente mi intimidad (el cual estaba dentro de mi bóxer, afortunadamente "dormido"). Pude notar el pequeño rubor en el rostro de Pinkie ya que éste era un poco más fuerte que el color de su cuerpo. El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Por fin pude reaccionar y me cubrí esa parte con mis manos. Zecora no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse de nosotros.

 **-Zecora:** Ja ja ja… Tu entusiasmo Pinkie Pie no es de sorprender, pero aún tengo una herida de gran mordida que atender –dijo señalando la herida

Pinkie Pie solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna y salió disparada hacia la puerta cerrándola de un portazo

 **-Fernando:** (Suspiro de resignación)

Zecora continuó tratando la herida. No tardo ni un minuto. La limpió, la secó, le aplicó una especie de ungüento y la vendó

 **-Fernando:** _"Si Pinkie Pie está aquí. ¿Acaso eso significará que…?"_ –pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse fuertemente y pude ver como entraban las mane 6 a una velocidad increíble. Pero no tan increíble como a la velocidad que me puse mis jeans para evitar que me vieran sin este puesto. Se notaba en sus rostros la curiosidad de saber cómo me encontraba pero…

 **-Fernando:** _"Su curiosidad por saber qué soy es mucho mayor por lo que veo"_ –pensé

- _"Lo más probable era que Pinkie Pie les haya contado que ya había despertado"_

Nadie decía nada hasta que Zecora se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención

 **-Zecora:** Vamos amigas ponis. Demos un poco de privacidad a nuestro invitado, dejémoslo pensar y que esté calmado –dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas

\- Sé que hay muchas preguntas que plantearse, él luego bajará para poder presentarse –dijo mirándome a modo de indirecta

Mientras les indicaba la salida, la cebra detuvo a la pony rosa diciéndole que espera no haya mencionado o mencione lo que ella, o mejor dicho ellas vieron, para después voltear mirando pícaramente hacia Fernando

 **-Fernando:** No es gracioso –dije algo serio mientras levantaba una ceja

Ellas se miraron y soltaron unas risillas. Cuando me quedé a solas con Zecora le reclamé

 **-Fernando:** ¿Por qué no me habías dicho de que estaban todas ahí? –dije un poco molesto

-Ah, ah, no me contestes… –dije sin dejarle oportunidad de responder

-…Fue porque no pregunte… ¿Cierto? –dije resignado

A lo cual ella soltó nuevamente una risilla, dándome así la razón y también agregó

 **-Zecora:** Ellas fueron las que te trajeron hasta aquí

Luego comenzó a recoger las cosas que había utilizado para tratar mis heridas

 **-Zecora:** Baja cuando te sientas listo. Todas seguramente quieren saber de ti incluyéndome –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Después de esas palabras, me volví a sentar en la orilla de la cama y pensaba

 **-Fernando:** _"No quiero enfrentarme a todas las preguntas que van a hacerme"_ -pensé con algo de ansiedad

-…Debo escapar de aquí –dije

 **BGM:** watch?v=gdjF3fI4FR4 (Dragon Ball GT | BGM #05)

Busqué una ventana y al encontrarla me acerqué a ella y la abrí. Ya estaba por salir cuando noté que a 2 metros de mí estaba la misma pegaso que había intentado capturarme cuando escapaba del castillo

 **-Fernando:** ah…ah…ah –balbuceaba con una cara de sorpresa y susto

 **-Rainbow:** Sabía que eras escurridizo y por eso pensé que harías esto –dijo de manera recriminatoria

-Así que vine a esperar y veo que no me había equivocado

-Ahora vuelve adentro y ve junto con las demás o sino…

-…Te las verás conmigo –dijo en tono amenazante chocando sus cascos delanteros uno contra otro

Aunque realmente quería, esta vez no podría escapar de ella

 **-Fernando:** _"Está muy cerca, ella es mucho más veloz que yo y no estoy en las mejores condiciones por ahora como para darme el lujo de correr simplemente por hacerlo"_ –pensé para después dar un suspiro resignado y volver a entrar

 **-BGM OFF-**

 **-Sala de Zecora-**

Por lo visto, no tenía más opción que volver a entrar. Salí de la habitación y observé cómo Rainbow entraba nuevamente a la cabaña

 **-Twilight:** Rainbow ¿A dónde fuiste?

 **-Rainbow:** Solo me aseguraba de que "alguien" no escapara –dijo mirándome

Yo solo desvié la mirada y comencé a acercarme a ellas. Pero ver a las 6 frente a mí, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro

 **-Fernando:** _"Es realmente increíble poder conocerlas y aunque suena algo contradictorio…"_

- _"No puedo evitar pensar que justo era esto lo que quería evitar"_

 _-"Tratar de no encontrarme con ellas especialmente, para así evitar involucrarme en su historia"_

- _"¡¿Qué parte de eso no me quedó claro?!"_ –pensé mientras me daba un Facepalm

Ellas notaron la extraña actitud que tenía

 **-Fernando:** _"¿Hmm?"_ –pensé mientras levantaba la mirada sin quitar del todo la mano de mi cara

- _"Creo que notaron mí reacción y eso las tiene un poco extrañadas"_ –pensé mientras quitaba totalmente la mano de mi cara para poder mirarlas

-… _"Aparte de mi apariencia claro"_ –pensé con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos

 **Fernando FIN P.O.V.**

Se acercó a ellas pero solo hasta cierta distancia. Pues pensó que seguramente él les debía de dar algo de miedo. Todas lo observaban sorprendidas; todas excepto Twilight y Spike quiénes lo observaban con un poco más de naturalidad. Fernando se estaba comenzando a sentir algo incómodo y Twilight notó eso

 **-Fernando:** _"Supongo que debo empezar yo" (suspiro de resignación mental)_

- _"Al mal paso darle prisa"_

Fernando iba a decir algo pero Twilight se adelantó. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se presentó

 **-Twilight:** H-Hola… permítenos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y él es Spike –esto último lo dijo apuntando al pequeño dragón

 **-Spike:** H-hola…mucho gusto –dijo agitando su garra de un lado a otro en señal de saludo

 **-Twilight:** Y ellas son mis amigas…–dijo haciendo el ademan para que se presentaran ellas mismas

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Qué onda…? Soy Rainbow Dash –dijo sin muchas ganas

 **-Fernando:** _"¿Qué…? ¿Acaso está enojada conmigo o algo?" –pensé algo extrañado_

- _"¿Será por qué me quise escapar por la ventana hace un momento?"_

- _"No… creo que ya estaba algo enojada antes de eso"_

- _"No creo que sea porque no me pudo atrapar cerca del Castillo… ¿O sí?"_

- _"Bueno… sea como sea debo tratar de que se le pase ese enojo… no quiero caerle mal a nadie desde el principio. Usaré la estrategia que no falla con ella. La voy a "Cepillar" un poco"_ –pensé mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa confiada

-¿Sabes…? Encajas perfectamente con la descripción que escuché sobre una pegaso

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Eh? ¡¿Y qué fue lo que te dijeron de mí exactamente?! –dijo de manera seria

 **-Fernando:** _"Wow, se arrojará contra mí en cualquier momento"_

- _"Si digo algo malo… me va a reventar"_

-Que eres la más deportista, que eres la más rápida de toda Equestria y por ende una brillante promesa para un grupo llamados "Los Woderbolts"…creo que era algo así el nombre de ese grupo –dije mientras cerraba los ojos a modo de estar pensando

Con cada palabra que Fernando decía la expresión de Rainbow iba cambiando; de estar seria a tener una cara de alegría y por último una sonrisa confiada

 **-Fernando:** _"JA… esa expresión ya lo dice todo"_ –pensé mientras tenía un ojo cerrado y el otro semi-abierto para ver su reacción

 **-Rainbow:** Pues escuchaste muy bien. Todo lo que dijiste es absolutamente cierto –dijo inflando un poco el pecho en señal de orgullo

Applejack rodó los ojos teniendo una sonrisa y fue la siguiente en presentarse

 **-Applejack:** Hola mi nombre es Applejack. Es un placer

 **-Pinkie:** Hola soy Pinkie Pie

-Y ya nos habíamos visto ji ji

 **-Fernando:** Si… fue toda una sorpresa –dije algo apenado mientras me rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice

 **-Fluttershy:** ahmm… H-hola

\- Soy Fluttershy. Mucho gusto

 **-Fernando:** Mucho gusto

-ahmm… También ya nos habíamos visto antes y… es exactamente por lo que quiero disculparme je je –dije algo apenado

-Discúlpame por haber chocado contra ti. Realmente no te había visto

 **-Fluttershy:** Descuida. No pasa nada ji ji

 **-Rarity:** Mi nombre es Rarity. Es un placer conocerlo –dijo refinadamente

-Debo agregar también de que si no fuera por ti. No estaría teniendo esta charla con ustedes

 **-Fernando:** El placer es todo mío… Y descuida, no fue nada. Me alegra saber que llegué justo a tiempo

 **-Zecora:** Yo soy Zecora. Y me da gusto ver que ya estás bien

 **-Fernando:** Pues el ungüento que me pusiste ya está haciendo efecto, así que estoy mejor gracias a ti. De hecho…gracias a todas

Y con eso todos se habían presentado. Fernando obviamente sentía que debía corresponder y presentarse

 **-Fernando:** Hola a todas, mi nombre es Fer….

- _"¿Pero qué estás haciendo? No le digas tu verdadero nombre tarado"_ –pensé mientras me reprendía a mí mismo

-….cho

 **-Todos:** ¿EH?

 **-Spike:** ¿dijiste "Fercho"?

 **-Fernando:** ¿Si…? Je je –dije mientras daba una risa nerviosa

 **-Pinkie:** Que nombre tan raro

 **-Fernando:** _"En realidad es mi sobrenombre o apodo"_ –pensé

- _"Si… admito que lo dije muy mal"_

- _"Pero lograron entenderlo y de momento servirá"_ -pensé

Y como era de esperarse no tardaron en bombardearlo con preguntas

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Oye! Ahora ya puedes responder mis preguntas

-Como… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? porque adoro hacer amigos. Eres un ser extraño pero aun así quisiera que fueras mi amigo y me encanta las fiestas, ¿te gustan las fiestas?, porque a mí sí. Y hablando de fiestas, tengo una idea, que tal si hacemos una fiesta. Uh, uh, uh ya sé. Una gran fiesta para darte la bienvenida a Ponyville ¡VA HACER GENIAL! –dijo tan rápido que se olvidó de respirar y luego cayó al suelo por el cansancio

 **-Fercho:** ¿Ahm? ¿Estará bien? –dije apuntándola

 **-Twilight:** si… no te preocupes por ella ji ji

 **-Fercho:** De acuerdo –dije mientras Pinkie Pie se reincorporaba

- _"Si realmente voy a tratar de no meterme en la historia de ellas. Tengo que saber lo que puedo revelar y lo que no"_ -pensé

- _"Creo que puedo contarles algunas cosas de mí. Digo… planeaba quedarme oculto de ellas pero ahora que están las 6 frente a mí ya no le veo el caso"_ –pensé con los ojos cerrados mientras levantaba una ceja

 _-"Además no estaría mal pasar un tiempo con ellas. Creo que sería divertido"_ –pensé alegre mientras las volvía a mirar

 _-"Pero decirles que las conozco o que sé su historia, lo que pasaron o lo que va a pasar, de momento eso está fuera de discusión"_ –pensé mientras decidía que responder

-Bueno… tú fuiste una de las que me salvó, así que… me encantaría que fuéramos amigos

-Tu otra pregunta fue… si me gustaban las fiestas ¿cierto? ¿Tú las organizas?

 **-Pinkie:** Mm-hmm –dijo mientras asentía felizmente

 **-Fercho:** Pues no soy muy fiestero que digamos. Pero algo me dice que voy a disfrutar mucho las tuyas –dije con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Pinkie Pie comenzara a rebotar de la emoción por casi todos los rincones de la casa de Zecora

 **-Applejack:** Espero no te molestes pero… ¿Qué eres? –haciendo que Pinkie Pie se detenga repentinamente en el aire y volver al suelo para poner atención

 **-Fluttershy:** Tal vez sea una especie de… ¿mono?

 **-Pinkie:** De hecho me recuerda más a un minotauro. Como el que una vez conocimos llamado Iron Will

-Eres un minotauro muy extraño –dijo mirándolo de patas a cabeza

 **-Fercho:** Je… No, No soy un mono o un minotauro

-Soy un Humano

 **-Todas:** ¡¿Humano?! – dijeron extrañadas, excepto Twilight y Spike

 **-Zecora:** Eres extraño sin dudar, ¿cómo es que no te habíamos visto antes por este lugar?

 **-Fercho:** Si, eso….es porque no soy de este lugar

 **-Rainbow:** ¿De qué parte de Equestria vienes?

 **-Fercho:** De ningún lado de Equestria…

 **-Fluttershy:** ¡¿Vienes más allá de Equestria?!

 **-Fercho:** No –dije negando con la cabeza

-De hecho vengo de otro mundo. Es por eso que jamás han visto algo como yo

Ellas solo se miraban entre sí, extrañadas por lo que él acababa de decir

 **-Rarity:** Pues… en cierta manera eso explicaría el atuendo tan diferente que lleva puesto

-Es realmente fascinante y encantador si me lo permiten decir –dijo refinadamente

-Aunque está algo mal trecha

-Y tal vez eso se deba a mí –dijo un poco triste para luego ponerse a pensar

-¡Ya sé! Como recompensa por haberme salvado te haré nuevas ropas. Serán diseños "exclusivos", obviamente ji ji

 **-Fercho:** No te preocupes Rarity, no quiero ser una molestia

-Estoy bien, en serio…

 **-Rarity:** Tonterías, no serás una molestia. Tu forma es semejante a la de Spike, y yo ya había hecho antes algunos adorables atuendos para él

Fercho iba a protestar pero Rarity lo notó, así que se adelanto

 **-Rarity:** Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta

-Créeme, será divertido ji ji

 **-Fercho:** _"Creo que realmente está animada je je"_ –pensé

-Si lo pones de ese modo…entonces muchas gracias –dije

- _"Al parecer sí le gusta confeccionar ropa y veo que quiere confeccionarme un poco para mí…"_

- _"Pues si es así… supongo que está bien"_ –pensé mientras cerraba los ojos y con una sonrisa

- _"A menos que me quiera vestir con unas ropas del siglo XVIII"_ -pensé mientras ponía una cara seria pero divertida

Pinkie Pie notó que Twilight no estaba haciendo ninguna pregunta y eso la extrañó, ya que ella suele ser muy curiosa y ahora estaban frente a una criatura totalmente desconocida y ella no decía casi nada. Entonces decidió acercarse y le preguntó

 **-Pinkie:** Oye Twilight, ¿estás bien?

-Normalmente eres tú quién hace las preguntas, pero desde que lo encontramos, no has dicho mucho

 **-Twilight:** je je –dio una risa nerviosa ante tal pregunta

-Es que… bueno… ya hicieron las preguntas más importantes y ya no tengo mucho que preguntar je je –dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente a otro lado y dando una sonrisa forzada

Y así estuvieron un poco más. Después de contestar y eludir algunas de sus preguntas. Era el turno de Fercho de saber dónde se encontraba, o mejor dicho en qué momento se encontraba

 **-Fercho:** _"Por lo que puedo ver, Twilight ya tiene sus alas. Eso quiere decir que ya pasaron muchas cosas, antes que se convirtiera en alicornio"_

- _"Entonces ya pasaron por la 3ra temporada"_

- _"Así que obviamente estoy desde la 4ta temporada en adelante. ¿Pero en qué punto realmente?"_

- _"No veo a Starlight por ningún lado. ¿Significa que aún no se encontraron con ella?"_

- _"Pero hasta no verla no puedo asegurar nada"_

Fercho estaba pensando en cómo podía saberlo. Y se le ocurrió algo

 **-Fercho:** Tu forma de… ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba?... alicornio ¿cierto?, es realmente impresionante Twilight –dije captando así la atención de ella

-¿Siempre fuiste así?

 **-Twilight:** No. Obtuve esta forma tan solo hace unos días

 **-Fercho:** _"¡Bingo!"_

\- _"Así que estoy a principios de la 4ta temporada"_

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahora ella es toda una princesa

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Fue asombroso!

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Debiste haberlo visto!

 **-Fercho:** _"Hmph… si supieran realmente todo lo que ya vi"_

-¡Vaya! Eso suena increíble

 **-Twilight:** Ay chicas no exageren –dijo ella con leve rubor en sus mejillas

Estuvieron tan metidas en las preguntas que no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba por anochecer

 **-Zecora:** Amigas ponis, el sol no se tardará en poner, les recomiendo que regresen a sus casas antes de que caiga el anochecer

 **-Fercho:** Bueno… eso es verdad –dije para luego ir abriendo poco a poco los ojos debido a que recordé a los Timberwolves

-En serio… Es una buena idea –dije con una gota de sudor en mi sien

-Lo mejor será que vaya al castillo antes que se haga más tarde

Fluttershy se exaltó al escuchar eso, sabía que para llegar al castillo, Fercho tendría que atravesar una gran parte del Bosque Everfree

 **-Fluttershy:** ¡¿Q-que?!

-No, de hecho esa no es una buena idea

 **-Twilight:** ¿A dónde crees que vas exactamente?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fluttershy

-Tal vez nos conocemos recientemente. Pero no podemos permitir que tomes ese riesgo

Fercho había quedado un poco sorprendido por eso

 **-Zecora:** Puedes quedarte por unos días, no tengas preocupación, pero por lo mínimo hoy te quedas aquí y eso está fuera de discusión

 **-Twilight:** Así podrás reposar y cuidar un poco mejor de tus heridas

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo asintiendo al mismo tiempo

 **-Fercho:** (suspiro) Está bien, está bien… ustedes ganan –dije haciendo un ademan de que ya había entendido

Todas dieron unas risillas entre ellas

Una vez afuera, comenzaron a despedirse de su amiga cebra y antes de irse mencionaron que volverían mañana para saber si hubo mejoría en Fercho

 **-Fercho:** (Entre dientes) En realidad vendrán para saber más de mí –le susurre a Zecora sin dejar de sonreír y agitando la mano en señal de despedida

 **-Twilight:** En realidad vendremos para saber más acerca de ti – dijo mientras se alejaba y haciendo que Zecora haga una pequeña risilla por el acierto que había tenido Fercho

 **-Fercho:** Te lo dije…–le decía entre risas a Zecora y para luego caer en cuenta y exclamar

-¿Hee? ¿Aún hay más preguntas?

 **-Twilight:** Eso no es nada

 **-Spike:** Esto es solo el principio de las preguntas

Fercho tomó aire y levanto su dedo índice, iba a protestar, pero solo dio un suspiro de resignación mientras dejaba su dedo levantado en el aire y bajaba la cabeza. Todas notaron eso y rieron un poco mientras se alejaban para volver a sus casas

Zecora le dijo a Fercho que entrara y le pidió que fuera a descansar

 **-Sala de Zecora-**

 **-Fercho:** Zecora, aun debes tener preguntas que hacerme ¿cierto? –dije mientras entrabamos a su casa

Zecora asintió indicando que Fercho tenía razón

 **-Zecora:** Pero puedo hasta la mañana esperar, de momento debes descansar

 **-Fercho:** Je je… -reí mientras cerraba los ojos

-Te agradezco una vez más el que me hayas permitido quedarme en tu casa. Aún no sé cómo, pero de algún modo te devolveré el favor

Una vez adentro. Fercho le dijo a Zecora que le devolvía su habitación, que ya no era necesario que él siguiera descansando allí. Solo necesitaría de una almohada y una sábana si no era mucho pedir. Zecora iba insistirle pero Fercho no dio su brazo a torcer y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él le dijo que no se preocupe, que todo estaba bien. Zecora dio una risa leve decidiendo darle el gusto a Fercho y fue a traer su pedido. Una vez que se lo entregó, le preguntó si estaba seguro y Fercho le dijo que eso era más que suficiente. Se acomodó en un lugar de la sala donde no estorbaría, le dio las buenas noches a Zecora y ella hizo lo mismo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Él ya se había recostado pero luego de unos momentos abrió los ojos repentinamente y se sentó ahí mismo donde estaba con una expresión de preocupación

 **-Fercho:** Al dormir lo más probable será que me encuentre con Luna. Pero no sé si esta vez vuelva a tener tanta suerte y evitar dicho encuentro

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos se dio cuenta que no podía hacer mucho

 **-Fercho:** Algún día tengo que dormir ¿no?... (Suspiro de resignación)

Y con un suspiro se recostó nuevamente y se dejó llevar por el sueño

* * *

 **-En Canterlot-**

Celestia había acabado de enviar una carta a Twilight y ya habiendo cumplido su deber real se dirigía hacia su habitación a descansar un poco. Pero antes de entrar se encontró con su hermana

 **-Luna:** No recibimos algún informe de los guardias, respecto al paradero de quien andamos buscando. Así que iré al mundo de los sueños para descubrir por lo menos su apariencia

 **-Celestia:** Está bien. Pero sé cuidadosa en la forma de como entras a su sueño, ya que él o ella podría tomar eso como un acto hostil y hacer que se ponga en contra nuestra

 **-Luna:** Ésta es una buena manera de saber si es aliado o enemigo y si siente que es un acto hostil de mi parte por estar ahí sin su permiso, intentaré explicarle la razón. Pero de no ser así, al menos sabremos a qué nos estamos enfrentando

Celestia vio en la mirada de Luna mucha determinación

 **-Celestia:** (suspiro de resignación) Te deseo suerte y por favor ten cuidado

Luna asintió y sin más fue a prepararse

 **Esta Historia Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este fic**

 **Sin más que decir. Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **Avances de Capítulo**

Twilight y Spike ya habían llegado a la biblioteca cuando el dragón eructó una llama verde la cual se convirtió en un pergamino

 **-Spike:** ¿Huh? ¿Por qué un mensaje a estas horas?

*Cambio de escena*

* * *

 **-En el mundo de los sueños-**

Luna se había acercado lo suficiente como para confirmar su idea de que no se trataba de un poni. Estaba sentado de espaldas. Y reuniendo el valor se acercó para saludar

 **-Luna:** Hola -dijo cortésmente

*Cambio de escena*

Los 2 se observaban sorprendidos sin decir nada

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Luna:** ¿Entonces puedes contestarme algunas preguntas?

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fercho:** _"¿Intentará sacarme información por la fuerza?"_ -pensé

 **-Luna:** _"No tengo otra opción…"_ –pensó

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…**


	6. ¿Qué es eso…? ¿Un Humano? Parte 2

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **¿Qué es eso…? ¿Un Humano? Parte 2**

 **-En Ponyville-**

Twilight y Spike ya habían llegado a la biblioteca cuando el dragón eructó una llama verde, la cual se convirtió en un pergamino

 **-Spike:** ¿Huh? ¿Por qué un mensaje a estas horas?

Twilight sin demora abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo pero en voz baja, y cuando terminó de leerlo la curiosidad del dragón era notoria

 **-Spike:** ¿Y qué dice Twilight?

 **-Twilight:** El mensaje dice que debo comunicar inmediatamente cualquier cosa inusual que vea en los alrededores de Ponyville, ya que podría tratarse de una muy potencial amenaza para todo el reino de Equestria

 **-Spike:** ¡Wow! Eso sí suena serio –dijo preocupado

Twilight se puso a meditar en lo que acababa de leer y no tardo mucho para vincular todo eso con Fercho

 **-Twilight:** Mira Spike. Sí no estoy muy equivocada… todo esto apunta a que Fercho sería esa "Amenaza" –dijo con algo de intriga

 **-Spike:** ¿Eso crees?

-Pues para mí, Fercho no parecía ser una "amenaza"

 **-Twilight:** También estoy de acuerdo contigo Spike

Después de pensar unos momentos. Tomaron una decisión

 **-Twilight:** Le contaremos a la Princesa Celestia sobre esto –dijo en manera seria

-… pero primero vamos a investigarlo unos días más, para luego decidir por nosotros mismos si en verdad es o no una amenaza –dijo animadamente cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa

 **-Spike:** (bostezo)… si pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana

-Si me disculpas, ya me voy a dormir. Buenas Noches

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji… Buenas Noches Spike

Y así, con eso en mente, se prepararon para poder dormir y pusieron fin a un largo día

* * *

 **-En el mundo de los sueños-**

 **BGM: watch?v=Wm46HFEXwWw (Musica espacial. Galaxias. Relaxing music. Musica relajante)**

Después de haber estado ayudando a los ponis que podía. Vemos que Luna estaba caminando, siempre observando a sus lados, pero de momento ya ignorando las demás puertas al estar buscando una en específica. Luego de unos momentos su búsqueda por fin había dado sus frutos al encontrar la "misteriosa" puerta

 **-Luna:** Ahí estás…

Comenzó a abrirla y como en la ocasión anterior volvía a tener ciertas dificultades para hacerlo pero al final con algo de esfuerzo pudo lograrlo. Al cruzar, pudo observar un prado muy hermoso al ocaso, el cual tenía un lago con muchos árboles cerca de su orilla. Pero también pudo observar algo más. Una figura que a ella le parecía conocida

 **-Luna:** Pero no alcanzo ver bien desde aquí

-Debo acercarme más pero con cuidado, para no parecer alguna amenaza, eso es lo último que quiero

Mientras se acercaba recordó la conversación con Celestia

 **-Flashback-**

 _ **-Luna:** No recibimos algún informe de los guardias, respecto al paradero de quien andamos buscando. Así que iré al mundo de los sueños para descubrir por lo menos su apariencia_

 _ **-Celestia:** Está bien. Pero sé cuidadosa en la forma de como entras a su sueño, ya que él o ella podría tomar eso como un acto hostil y hacer que se ponga en contra nuestra_

 _ **-Luna:** Ésta es una buena manera de saber si es aliado o enemigo y si siente que es un acto hostil de mi parte por estar ahí sin su permiso, intentaré explicarle la razón. Pero de no ser así, al menos sabremos a qué nos estamos enfrentando_

 _Celestia vio en la mirada de Luna mucha determinación_

 _ **-Celestia:** (suspiro de resignación) Te deseo suerte y por favor ten cuidado_

 **-FIN Flashback-**

Luna se había acercado lo suficiente como para confirmar su idea de que no se trataba de un poni. Estaba sentado dándole la espalda. Y reuniendo el valor se acercó para saludar

 **-Luna:** Hola -dijo cortésmente

Por otro lado Fercho, abrió un poco los ojos al reconocer la voz de quien estaba saludando, y no sabía que decir

 **-Fercho:** _"Tengo que calmarme para poder actuar lo más naturalmente que sea posible, ya que si me ve nervioso pensará que estoy ocultando algo y entonces haría un montón de preguntas. Así que trataré de hablar solo lo necesario como lo hice con las mane 6"_ –pensé mientras me levantaba y daba media vuelta para contestarle el saludo

 **-Fercho:** Hola –dije cortésmente

Los 2 se observaban sorprendidos sin decir nada

 **-Luna:** _"Esta extraña criatura es alta y con su cuerpo muestra cierta imponencia, pues es algo corpulento"_

 _\- "Y su melena… bueno…es algo extraña"_ –pensó y luego sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro

- _"Bueno eso no importa ahora"_

- _"El tono de voz y los detalles que he observado… Es obvio que se trata de un macho"_

-Por fin te he encontrado –pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm? –dije inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a un lado

-Si me encontraste… significa que me estabas buscando

-¿Quién eres?

- _"Claro que ya lo sé, pero debo actuar como si no supiera nada y así no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas"_ –pensé

 **-Luna:** ¡Oh! disculpa mí descortesía al no presentarme – dijo y rápidamente procedió a hacerlo

-Déjame presentarme…

-Soy la Princesa Luna, una de las gobernantes del Reino de Equestria

-Mucho gusto en conocerte –dijo agachando la cabeza ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos

¿Ahora puedo pedirte que te presentes? –inquirió

 **-Fercho:** El placer es todo mío Princesa Luna –dije también agachando la cabeza ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos

-Puedes llamarme Fercho

-Y discúlpame si sueno muy tosco pero quiero preguntar…

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

 **-Luna:** Queríamos conocerte

 **-Fercho:** "¿Querían?" –dije mientras levantaba una ceja

-Pues solo te veo a ti…

 **-Luna:** Bueno mi hermana Celestia también quería conocerte pero ella no tiene la capacidad de entrar en los sueños como yo

 **-Fercho:** Ah, ya veo

-Seguro que tú hermana Celestia es una princesa, también una de las gobernantes de Equestria y alicornio como tú

 **-Luna:** ¿Cómo sabes eso? –dijo asombrada

 **-Fercho:** Solo suponía…

- _"Je je… lo siento, no lo pude resistir"_ –pensé divertido

 **-Luna:** Ya veo… –dijo pero algo agitada

 **-Fercho:** _"¿Hmm? La noto un poco cansada"_ –pensé

-¿Y para qué querían conocerme? –dije sin dejar de prestar atención a su repentino cansancio

 **-Luna:** Queríamos saber qué o quién había causado un desequilibrio en la magia y saber si sería una amenaza para todo el reino

 **-Fercho:** Y supones o suponen que fui yo… ¿Cierto?

Luna simplemente asintió

 **-Fercho:** Mira… no sé si causé ese "desequilibrio"

-Pero te aseguro que no he venido para amenazar nada

 **-Luna:** Entonces… ¿Puedes contestarme algunas preguntas?

 **-BGM OFF-**

 **-Fercho:** No… -le respondí secamente

 **-Luna:** ¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar? –dijo desafiante

 **-Fercho:** Tal vez… –dije con una sonrisa para provocarla un poco más

-Pero no vine aquí con la intención de causar daños y menos lastimar a alguien –dije en forma sensata

Quedaron viéndose seriamente. La conversación que había empezado amable y cortés, se había vuelto seria y tensa

 **-Luna:** _"Está ocultando muchas cosas… pero lo que había dicho acerca de que no venía a causar problemas parece ser cierto" -_ especuló

- _"Si intento sacarle información por la fuerza, él podría considerarlo un ataque y convertirse en un enemigo, pero por otro lado tampoco me ha dado a entender que no podría convertirse en un aliado"_

 **-Fercho:** _"Hmph…Es obvio que eso no le gustó. El que me negara a contestar sus preguntas"_

- _"¿Intentará sacarme información por la fuerza?"_ -pensé

\- " _Y si es así… ¿Debo prepararme para enfrentarla?"_

-" _La verdad, lo último que quiero es enfrentarme a ella, ya que así podría convertirme en enemigo de ellas y por ende, de toda Equestria"_

 **-Luna:** _"No tengo otra opción…"_ –pensó

-" _Tendré que ver sus recuerdos para saber si lo que dice es verdad"_

-" _No pienso arriesgar el futuro de Equestria" –_ pensó mientras levantaba sus alas

 **-Fercho:** " _¿Hmm? ha levantado sus alas… no tardará en atacar"_ –pensé preocupado

 _-"Entonces…"_

Pero sorprendentemente ocurrió algo inesperado. Fercho en vez de ponerse en guardia, soltó un gran suspiro y luego se sentó cruzado de piernas. Luna estaba extrañada con la reacción de él

 **-Fercho:** No tomarás un "no" por respuesta ¿eh? je je

-Está bien… contestaré algunas de tus preguntas pero a mi manera

-¿Por qué no te sientas? –dije haciendo el ademan con un brazo para que lo hiciera

Luna bajó sus alas y se sentó. Estaba confundida del repentino cambio de opinión, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que había aceptado responder sus preguntas

 **-Luna:** Me alegra saber que responderás a mis preguntas…

-¿Pero qué quieres decir con que las responderás a tu manera?

 **-Fercho:** Me refiero a que contestaré algunas y otras no

Luna no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso pero había aceptado contestar sus preguntas sin llegar a la violencia. Así que decidió aceptar la propuesta ya que ella tampoco quería pelear contra él porque podría estar diciendo la verdad

 **-Luna:** Bien… entonces empecemos

Fercho se sintió muy aliviado por esa respuesta

 **-Fercho:** Puedes empezar cuando quieras

 **-Luna:** Dime ¿Qué eres?

 **-Fercho:** Soy un Humano

 **-Luna:** ¿Y de dónde vienes?

 **-Fercho:** Digamos de momento que vengo de un lugar muy lejano

 **-Luna:** Si es tan lejano ¿Qué estás haciendo en Equestria?

 **-Fercho:** Fue una casualidad que esté aquí

 **-Luna:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

 **-Fercho:** Estaba sólo y tranquilo, contemplando desde una colina un hermoso paisaje. Me senté y me disponía a comer unos emparedados que había preparado cuando de la nada, literalmente, un rayo de energía me cayó encima. Comenzaba a flotar y eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de haber despertado aquí en Equestria

En ese momento Luna había recordado lo que Cadence les dijo acerca del extraño suceso que pasó en el Imperio de Cristal

 **-Luna:** _"Me pregunto si eso tendrá algo que ver" –_ pensó

-¿Así que no viniste por propia voluntad aquí? –dijo

 **-Fercho:** Así es… pero te recuerdo que no vine a causar problemas

Fercho notó que Luna se veía cansada y agotada

 **-Fercho:** Oye ¿Estás bien? –dije con algo de preocupación

 **-Luna:** ¿Qué…? Sí… todo está bien

 **-Fercho:** _"Obviamente ella no está bien…"_

-" _Me pregunto ¿Por qué?"_

-" _¿Acaso está débil por entrar en mi sueño?"_

-" _No lo creo. Lo más probable es que haya utilizado mucha magia antes de entrar aquí"_

-" _No se ve muy bien y tal vez le puede ocurrir algo si se esfuerza demás. Es algo que no quiero que ocurra"_ –pensé preocupado

-" _¿Ahora cómo la voy a sacar?"_ –pensé mientras intentaba que se me ocurra algo

-" _¡Oh ya me acuerdo!"_

-" _Ella utiliza las puertas para acceder a los sueños…si entró por una puerta entonces podría salir por otra y ya que es mi sueño solo debo imaginar una"_

 **-Luna:** _"Estoy utilizando mucha magia y podría ser peligroso si continuo"_

- _"Tengo que preguntarle si podemos continuar ésta plática en el mundo real… solo espero que acepte"_

-Disculpa Fercho… pero ¿Podríamos continuar nuestra conversación en Equestria? Me refiero en el mundo real

 **-Fercho:** Lo siento… pero eso no será posible –dije con los ojos cerrados

 **-Luna:** ¿Por qué?

 **-Fercho:** Porque no quiero conocer a nadie más

 **-Luna:** Sigo sin entender

 **-Fercho:** Tengo mis razones… –dije mientras abría los ojos

-Además…ya es hora de que te vayas- le dije seriamente mientras me levantaba

 **-Luna:** ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso ya no quieres platicar? –dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba

 **-Fercho:** Créeme… será lo mejor

 **-Luna:** Me niego rotundamente a irme hasta no saber bien si eres o no, una amenaza –dijo algo molesta después de haber dado un golpe al piso con una pata delantera

 **-Fercho:** Entonces no me dejas otra opción… –dije mientras extendía mi brazo derecho hacia ella

Como sabía que era un sueño la encerró en un campo de energía. Luna estaba sorprendida con eso, pero comenzó a lanzar rayos blancos de su cuerno con la intención de romperla

 **-Fercho:** ¡Espera! ¡Detente por favor!

-Estás exhausta, si sigues con eso podrías lastimarte y eso es algo que no quiero

Luna se detuvo y observo a Fercho sorprendida por sus palabras

 **-Fercho:** Sí… pude darme cuenta que te encuentras cansada y si no me equivoco es porqué has utilizado mucha magia antes de este encuentro, además de estar utilizando magia para seguir estando aquí y usar ataques con rayos solo empeoraría las cosas

 **-Luna:** Entonces suéltame

Fercho se concentró y creó una puerta a solo unos metros de ellos, la cual se abrió

 **-Fercho:** Claro que te soltaré

-…pero al otro lado de la puerta –dije cerrando mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

 **-Luna:** ¡Espera! –gritó para llamar mi atención

 **-Fercho:** ¿Qué ocurre?

 **-Luna:** ¿Podría hacer unas últimas preguntas? Por favor

 **-Fercho:** (Suspiro de resignación) Está bien…pero que sea rápido

 **-Luna:** ¿Sabías que estaba cansada desde el principio?

 **-Fercho:** Bueno, al principio no porque lo habías ocultado muy bien

-Pero conforme iba transcurriendo el tiempo pude notarlo

 **-Luna:** Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste seguir respondiendo las preguntas?

-Si hubieras querido pelear tal vez me habrías ganado

 **-Fercho:** Pues yo preferí eso

 **-Luna:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **-Fercho:** (Suspiro) Porque no quería arriesgarme a lastimarte o herirte

 **-Luna:** Pero tú no me conoces, incluso me había preparado para atacarte

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

 **-Fercho:** Como ya lo había dicho…No vine a causar problemas ni a lastimar a nadie

Luna quedó pensativa con esas palabras

 **-Fercho:** Bien… lo mejor es que ya te vayas

-El estar aquí cada vez te debilita más

 **-Luna:** Está bien pero…

-Nos volveremos a ver –dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa confiada

 **-Fercho:** Sí… ya lo sé

-No tengo muchas opciones ¿cierto? Je je

-Hasta Luego Princesa Luna…

 **-Luna:** Hasta Luego Fercho

La puerta se cerró y ella fue envuelta en una especie de resplandor blanco, desapareciendo del mundo de los sueños

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **-Canterlot-**

Después de haber realizado sus deberes reales. Luna no podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido el día de ayer

 **-Luna:** _"¿Será verdad todo lo que me dijo?" –_ comenzaba a cuestionarse

- _"¿Que llegó a Equestria sólo por casualidad?"_

 _-"¿Y que no viene a causar ningún problema?"_

Y con cada pregunta que se hacía, aparecían muchas más

 **-Luna:** _"Entonces ¿Por qué quería evitar hablar con nosotras?"_

 _-"¿Acaso habrá mentido?"_

 _-"No lo creo… porque realmente sentí que sus palabras eran sinceras"_

Celestia notó que Luna estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y decidió preguntarle por los eventos de la última noche

 **-Celestia:** Dime hermana. ¿Pudiste averiguar algo ayer?

 **-Luna:** Algo así…

Luna comienza a contarle a Celestia todo lo acontecido en el sueño de Fercho

 **-Celestia:** Así que ni siquiera es un poni… –dijo en forma pensativa

 **-Luna:** Así es

 **-Celestia:** ¿No te dijo el propósito de que esté aquí?

 **-Luna:** No. Pero él dijo que no tenía la intención de causar problemas o lastimar a alguien

 **-Celestia:** ¿Y crees que diga la verdad?

 **-Luna:** No lo sé con exactitud, pero…

 **-Celestia:** ¿Pero…?

 **-Luna:** Realmente pude sentir que lo que decía era la verdad

-Además… él se preocupó por mí

 **-Celestia:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **-Luna:** Cuando le dije si podía contestar algunas preguntas, él se había negado

-Entonces pensé que la única forma de conseguir algunas respuestas sería por la fuerza

-Pero antes de ese encuentro, ya había estado usando mí magia para entrar en los sueños de otros ponis y asegurar sus sueños. Así que cuando estaba con él, yo estaba algo cansada

-Pero… aun así debía intentarlo

 **-Celestia:** ¿Entonces combatiste contra él?

 **-Luna:** No. Cuando me puse en posición de ataque, pensé que él también lo haría pero…

-En lugar de eso, él se sentó y aceptó contestar algunas de mis preguntas

-Fue así como pude obtener esta pequeña información

 **-Celestia:** Eso fue un poco extraño

 **-Luna:** Pero mientras hablábamos pasaba el tiempo y ya me encontraba algo agotada por estar usando la magia que me quedaba para poder estar allí…

-Él noto mi cansancio y me envolvió en una esfera de energía

 **-Celestia:** ¿Y qué paso?

 **-Luna:** Bueno, intente romper la esfera con mi magia pero él me pidió que me detuviera

-Me suplicó que ya no utilizara mi magia ya que podría lastimarme si seguía así

-Me sorprendió que se preocupara por mí. A pesar de que intente atacarlo

-Le pregunte el motivo de que se preocupe por mí y él solo volvió a decirme que no quería causar problemas o lastimar a nadie

-Y después de eso me saco de su sueño

 **-Celestia:** Puede que tengas razón y tenga buenas intenciones…

-Pero aún no sabemos por qué vino a Equestria

 **-Luna:** Él no tenía intenciones de venir a Equestria

 **-Celestia:** ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo un poco sorprendida

 **-Luna:** Me dijo que él había llegado por casualidad

-Que fue una especie de rayo el que lo trajo aquí

 **-Celestia:** Eso… eso solo hace que se generen más preguntas

-¿Acaso el rayo que nos mencionó la Princesa Cadence que se produjo en el Imperio de Cristal, tendrá algo que ver con él?

-Y si es así ¿Quién habrá causado ese fenómeno? ¿Para qué?

-¿O en realidad no fue nadie y ocurrió por cuenta propia? ¿Por qué?

-¿Fue un rayo transportador? Y si fue así ¿Por qué la princesa Cadence aún no lo encuentra?

-Él debería de encontrarse en los alrededores del Imperio de Cristal. ¿Cierto?

-(Suspiro de resignación) realmente no lo sé

 **-Luna:** Tranquila hermana. Estoy segura de que podremos obtener más información más adelante

 **-Celestia:** ¿No le preguntaste si podíamos hablar con él?

 **-Luna:** Si… pero él se negó

-Me dijo que no quería involucrarse con nadie más

-…De momento no dijo nada de que podía ser nuestro aliado…

 **-Celestia:** (suspiro de alivio) Pero al menos ya no lo veremos como un enemigo

 **-Luna:** Eso fue lo que me dio a entender…

 **-Celestia:** Eso nos quita un gran peso de momento

-Aun así debemos buscarlo hermana

-Estando allá afuera sólo… él no estará seguro

-Pero ahora que ya sabemos lo que estamos buscando, podremos ser más específicas con los escuadrones que andan patrullando en las ciudades y pueblos que les asignamos

 **-Luna:** Pero si los soldados y escuadrones comienzan a buscarlo…

-¿Eso no hará que se asuste y huya?

 **-Celestia:** Tal vez, pero les diremos que deben ser discretos. Pasar lo más desapercibido posible y cuando lo encuentren que no hagan absolutamente nada sino que nos avisen lo más rápido para que podamos ir a hablar con él

 **-Luna:** Entiendo

 **-Celestia:** Ahora ¿Podrías describírmelo físicamente?

 **-Luna:** Claro

-Su forma realmente era algo extraña

-Para empezar él podía mantenerse en dos patas sin ningún problema

-Era un macho y algo parecido a un mono o quizás un minotauro, ya que era algo corpulento

-No tenía pelaje y llevaba ropas muy extrañas, era alto, sus ojos eran de color café

 **-Celestia:** Entiendo –dijo mientras mantenía levitando una pequeña libreta con hojas en las cuales iba escribiendo con una pluma todo lo que Luna decía

-¿Algo más?

 **-Luna:** Bueno…

-Su melena era un poco… llamativa

 **-Celestia:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **-Luna:** No sé cómo describirlo bien

-Era algo… algo… -dijo buscando palabras para tratar de describir lo que había visto

 **-Celestia:** No te preocupes hermana

-Con los datos que me diste hace unos momentos. Estoy segura que será más que suficiente

-Aunque debo admitir que cada vez se vuelve más extraño…

-Quiero saber más de él

 **-Luna:** Yo igual

* * *

 **-En Casa de Zecora-**

Temprano en la mañana. Podemos ver como una alicornio color lavanda va trotando con una sonrisa en el rostro y dirigiéndose a la casa de su amiga Cebra. Cuando llega llama a la puerta, ésta se abre y es recibida por Zecora

 **-Zecora:** Twilight. ¡Qué alegría verte!

 **-Twilight:** A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Zecora

 **-Zecora:** Traes un muy buen humor contigo, veo que ya vienes en busca de nuestro misterioso amigo

 **-Twilight:** Sí… ji ji

-¿Se encuentra aquí?

 **-Zecora:** No lo he visto desde que desperté esta mañana

-De su actual ubicación, no tengo noción

 **-Twilight:** ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó

Twilight se dirigió rápidamente afuera, seguida de Zecora, y comenzó a mirar en el bosque

 **-Twilight:** "¿Acaso escapó?" –pensó nerviosa

-No debería estar andando por ahí

-Aún no se recupera –dijo preocupada

En ese momento, algo capta la atención de Zecora

 **-Zecora:** ¿Lo escuchaste?

 **-Twilight:** Yo no escucho nada… –dijo pero en ese momento logró escuchar algo

-Espera… si ahora ya lo escuche

 **-?:** " _Haa_ " " _Kyaa_ " –es lo que oían pero débilmente debido a la distancia

 **BGM: watch?v=G3fwd3wBLs0 (Dragon Ball GT | BGM #75)**

Guiándose por los sonidos que escuchaban, empiezan a dirigirse hacia el punto exacto de dónde provenían. Caminando por unos momentos, llegaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque, el cual era iluminado débilmente por los rayos del sol que lograban pasar a través de las frondosas hojas y había un pequeño estanque en el centro (en donde Twilight estaba practicando su magia siendo supervisada por Zecora en el episodio "Duelo de Magia") y encuentran a Fercho haciendo "lagartijas" en ese momento

 **-Twilight:** (Suspiro de alivio) " _Pensé que había vuelto a huir_ " –pensó

-Hola Fercho –saludó mientras se acercaba

Fercho abre los ojos al escuchar la voz de Twilight pero no se sorprende tanto de verla

 **-Fercho:** _"Bueno… sabía que tarde o temprano volvería para investigar más sobre mí"_ –pensé mientras me detenía y me ponía de pie

 **-Twilight:** Óyeme… –dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando al venir aquí y entrenar estando aun herido?

-Me tenías muy preocupada

 **-Fercho:** Oh…

-Pues…me alejé un poco para así asegurarme de no molestar a nadie

-Yo… yo lo siento… no quise preocuparte

-Estoy bien, te lo ase… ¡Ghg! –intente refutar pero no pude debido al dolor

 **-BGM OFF-**

 **-Twilight:** ¡Oh no! ¿Estás bien Fercho?

 **-Zecora:** Deberías hacerle caso y parar con eso, sino quieres más vendas y hasta un yeso –esto último lo dijo algo divertida

 **-Fercho:** Supongo… que estaría bien un pequeño descanso

 **-Zecora:** Harás bien…

-Debo ir al pueblo por unos pedidos, Twilight ¿puedes cuidar de él –dijo apuntándome– sin que terminen heridos?

 **-Fercho:** Oye… –le dije de mala gana al notar que se refirió a mí como si tuviera 3 años

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji… Claro, no hay problema

Zecora se despidió dejando solos a Fercho y Twilight. Ellos se dirigen hacia un árbol cercano. Él toma una manzana de las 3 que había juntado antes de comenzar a entrenar. Y decide acercarse al estanque para poder limpiar la manzana que iba a comer. En eso Twilight comienza a observarlo y tomar nota mental sobre Fercho

 **-Twilight:** _"Físicamente: ya nos contó algunas cosas sobre él"_

- _"Pero en cuanto a su carácter y personalidad…"_

 _-"Es alguien misterioso. Esconde muchos secretos que no quiere decir como: ¿Por qué está aquí? y aunque dijo que tenía sus motivos… ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie sepa de él?"_

 _-"¿Acaso él no quiere amigos? ¿No cree en la amistad?"_

 _-"Eso es muy raro ya que todo el mundo necesita amigos"_

 _-"En resumen: él es testarudo, misterioso, a veces cortante, no quiere conocer a nadie. Como si quisiera dar entender que no necesita de nadie y que no se preocupa por nadie, pero…"_

 _-"El ayudó a Rarity, me sigue hablando y creo que incluso se preocupa por los demás"_

 _-"Si me dejo llevar por lo que dice… él parece ser alguien frio, sin que le importe lo que le pase a los que lo rodean pero… sus acciones indican lo contrario"_

 _-"Además no siento que sea una amenaza para nadie. Es amable y al parecer no tiene problemas en ayudar pero no quiere involucrarse con nadie. Simplemente no lo entiendo"_

 _-"Por eso decidí hacerme su amiga, para lograr entenderlo un poco mejor"_

Después de lavar la fruta, Fercho se acerca nuevamente al árbol y nota que Twilight está en ese mismo lugar

 **-Fercho:** " _Vaya… alguien ya me tomo confianza ¿eh?_ " –pensé

Fercho se sentó y empezó a comer la manzana en silencio. Comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo por tener la mirada de Twilight sobre él hasta que ella se dio cuenta de algo y rompió ese silencio

 **-Twilight:** Quiero preguntarte algo…

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm? –dije mientras le estaba dando una mordida a la manzana

 **-Twilight:** ¿Por qué estabas huyendo o escondiéndote de mí?

Fercho la miró con algo de confusión y asombro

 **-Twilight:** La manzana… y la mordida que tiene, me hizo recordar cuando fui al Castillo de las 2 hermanas y vi sobre una mesa, una manzana mordida. Haciendo que me pregunte si eso era la cena de alguien. También recuerdo que vi y no solo eso sino que perseguí a una sombra

-Si no me equivoco. Tú eras esa sombra que perseguí esa noche ¿Cierto?

 **-Fercho:** (di una risa leve mientras miraba a mi frente y cerraba los ojos)

-Realmente eres muy lista

-Si… era yo

 **-Twilight:** Pero hiciste lo mismo cuando te busqué con las demás

-¿Por qué?

 **-Fercho:** No quiero contestar eso

 **-Twilight:** ¿Por qué no?

 **-Fercho:** Digamos que prefiero mantener ciertas cosas ocultas

 **-Twilight:** Oh… ya veo –dijo algo triste y con las orejas caídas

 **-Fercho:** " _Sé lo curiosa que es con las cosas nuevas"_

- _"es lo mejor pero… "_

 _-(suspiro mental) "No puedo soportar verla así"_

Le cambió el tema intentando que coma algo

 **-Fercho:** Ten… toma –dije mientras extendía mi mano sosteniendo una manzana hacia ella

-No sé si ya desayunaste pero puedes comer esta manzana si gustas

Twilight lo observaba fijamente, no estaba del todo convencida de aceptar o no. En ese momento su estómago rugió. Al escuchar eso, Fercho dio una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. Ella se apeno y tomó la manzana

 **-Twilight:** Gracias… ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

 **-Fercho:** Seguro –dije mientras me hacía a un lado

Twilight se había quedado en silencio. No sabía si debía o podía seguir preguntando. Fercho notó la expresión de ella y le dijo

 **-Fercho:** Oye Twilight… –llamando así su atención

-Dije que no te podría responder algunas preguntas. No que no te volvería a hablar en la vida

-Si quieres puedes preguntar

-Pero como te dije… tal vez haya algunas que no te pueda responder

Ese comentario alegro bastante a la alicornio y decidió hacer preguntas un poco más conmensuradas

 **-Twilight:** Y dime… ¿Te gustan los libros?

 **-Fercho:** _(risa leve mental) "Ya me esperaba esa pregunta de ella"_

-Bueno… no soy un lector devoto, pero leo debes en cuando

 **-Twilight:** ¿En serio?

-Pues sabes… tengo una biblioteca y tal vez un día deberías ir a verla

-¿Qué dices…?

 **-Fercho:** Je je… Tal vez

-Bueno… –dije mientras me levantaba

-Creo que ya fue suficiente descanso –dije mientras me estiraba un poco y me alejaba de ella

Fercho se levantó diciendo que ya fue suficiente descanso y que quería volver a entrenar pero en realidad dijo eso solo para evitar más preguntas

 **-Twilight:** eres muy testarudo –dijo algo molesta

-¿Qué no entiendes que no estás totalmente recuperado?

-Si sigues con eso te podrías lastimar…

En eso llegan las demás al "Campo de Entrenamiento"

 **-Todas:** ¡Hola Twilight!

 **-Twilight:** ¡Hola!

 **-Fluttershy:** Fuimos a buscarte a la biblioteca, Twilight

 **-Applejack:** Y al no encontrarte ahí, fácilmente dedujimos que estarías aquí

 **-Rainbow:** Nos encontramos con Zecora en el camino y nos dijo cómo llegar aquí

 **-Fercho:** ¡HAA!

Todas observan algo sorprendidas cómo Fercho al parecer ya se sentía mejor y también en la forma en como entrenaba

 **-Fercho:** ¡Hah! ¡Hak! ¡Hyaa!

Dio una patada rodante al ras del suelo, luego usó sus manos como apoyo para volver a ponerse de pie y se elevó dando una patada lo más alto que podía. Después de caer al suelo de pie, da un pequeño suspiro de cansancio y luego se seca el sudor de su frente con su brazo derecho. Al terminar se acercó a ellas

 **-Todas:** ¡Hola Fercho!

 **-Fercho:** ¡Hola a Todas!

 **-Rainbow:** Vaya… eso no estuvo nada mal

 **-Pinkie:** Esos movimientos parecían de… "ninja" –dijo poniendo sus 2 cascos frente a su rostro, de manera horizontal y dejando un espacio entre ellos para que se vean sus ojos para así aparentar una máscara ninja

-Aunque parecías algo loco al pelear tú solo

 **-Rarity:** Y ¿Por qué entrenas?

 **-Fercho:** Bueno… anteriormente lo hacía para poder defenderme de los peligros del bosque Everfree

-Pero ahora lo hago porque quiero seguir mejorando mis habilidades

-Además me siento mucho que mejor que ayer

-…Lo cual me extraña un poco –dije en voz baja y muy pensativo

En ese momento el estómago de Rainbow comienza a gruñir

 **-Rainbow:** je je

-Si… me despertaron tan temprano que olvidé desayunar

 **-Fercho:** Pues deberían aprovechar esta oportunidad e ir a desayunar todas juntas ¿no creen?

 **-Rainbow:** Eso es lo que quería oír

-¿Quién me acompaña?

Al parecer todas estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea

 **-Twilight:** ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

 **-Fercho:** No se ofendan pero… Je (Risa leve)

-Si se asustaron con Zecora… ¿se pueden imaginar cómo van a reaccionar conmigo?

-" _Ya imagino algunos ponis diciendo: "El horror, el horror" y otras cosas_ " _je je_ –pensé mientras cerraba los ojos y daba una pequeña risa

-Así que creo que no es buena idea de momento

 **-Fercho y Twilight:** _"Además las Princesas pueden enterarse de eso y venir a investigar que está sucediendo"_ –pensaron algo nerviosos

Se miraron entre ellas y entendieron que Fercho tenía un buen punto

 **-Fercho:** Vamos… no se preocupen

-Estoy seguro que ya tendremos oportunidad para eso

Sin más remedio, todas se despidieron de él y se encaminaron hacia Ponyville. Fercho quedó solo decidiendo entrenar un poco más

 **-Fercho:** Bien… ahora que estaré solo y así no tener riesgo de lastimar a alguien…

-Puedo entrenar en algo un poco más difícil –dije con una pequeña risa confiada

 **Esta Historia Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este fic**

 **Sin más que decir. Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **Avances de Capítulo**

Las mane 6 están reunidas en un lugar para comer. Comienzan a pensar un poco en Fercho y se preocupan por la vida solitaria que está decidiendo tener

 **-Pinkie:** No puedo permitir algo así

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Twilight:** Tengo una idea…

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Pinkie:** Estoy de acuerdo. Además podemos hacer también…

* * *

 **-Casa de Zecora-**

 **-Twilight:** Vine para llevarte a cenar

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fercho:** Creo que olvidaste nuestra pequeña conversación

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Twilight:** Tengo una idea

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fercho:** ¿Es realmente necesario? –dije para intentar hacer que cambie de opinión

*Cambio de escena*

Fercho finalmente aceptó sin saber lo que realmente le esperaba

* * *

 **-En el mundo de los sueños-**

Luna intentaba abrir la puerta con su magia hasta conseguirlo

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fercho:** Debo aprender a ponerle un seguro a esa puerta –dije bromeando

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Luna:** Necesitamos hablar

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…**


	7. ¡SORPRESA! Y preguntas también

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **!SORPRESAAA!... Y preguntas también**

 **BGM: watch?v=ZPvEB5MN0B4 (Aspertia City - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Music Extended)**

 **-Ponyville-**

Después de salir del Bosque Everfree, las "mane 6" están reunidas en un pequeño restaurant para comer, prefiriendo estar sentadas en las mesas al aire libre que ofrece el local. Después de haber recibido sus pedidos, comienzan a pensar un poco en Fercho y se preocupan por la vida solitaria que está decidiendo tener

- **Twilight:** Es algo triste ¿no creen?

 **-Rainbow:** Si lo dices por la comida… no creo que esté tan mal

 **-Twilight:** No, no me refiero a eso…

-Lo digo por Fercho…

 **-Applejack:** ¿De qué hablas Dulzura?

 **-Twilight:** Él había dicho que lo mejor era que nadie lo conociera

 **-Pinkie:** Pero si no conoce a nadie… –interrumpió

-No tendría amigos…

-Y una vida sin amigos… (Inhalo aire a modo de impresión)

-No puedo permitir algo así

-Debemos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida –dijo con una mirada determinada

 **-Rarity:** Tal vez sólo está asustado por estar en un lugar donde no conoce a nadie

-Y por eso trata de mantenerse alejado de todos…

-Una fiesta tal vez haga que se abra un poco más –dijo pensativa

 **-Fluttershy:** Pero al parecer él no quiere conocer a nadie más

-Entonces, ¿Cómo le harías una fiesta Pinkie?

Las chicas comienzan a pensar sobre ello, algunas incluso llevaban un casco al mentón. Y después de unos momentos…

 **-Twilight:** Tengo una idea…

-Aún podemos hacerle la fiesta sorpresa

-Solo que será un poco más pequeña, ya que solo estaremos nosotras

 **-Pinkie:** Estoy de acuerdo

-Además podemos aprovechar y hacer también una pijamada

A lo cual todas responden muy emocionadas

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Bosque Everfree- (Campo de Entrenamiento)**

Vemos que casi todo el terreno está "algo" deteriorado (Un poco más adelante lo describiré con más detalles XD)

 **Fercho P.O.V.**

 **-Fercho:** (Jadeo)… (Jadeo)… (Jadeo)

-Ok (Jadeo)… no debí intentar hacer esa última "técnica"

-Realmente gasta mucha energía y aún no puedo hacerla muchas veces seguidas…

-Pero al menos ya perfeccioné una –dije con una sonrisa mirándome las manos

Ya siendo medio día, después de haber entrenado, decido ir junto a Zecora y saber sino necesita ayuda en algo. Cuando llego a la cabaña, veo que ella está cerca de su caldero y leyendo un libro de nombre "Supernatural"

 **-Fercho:** Hola Zecora

-¿Qué haces?

 **-Zecora:** Oh… Hola Fercho

-Por favor pasa, siéntete como en casa

-Para responder a tu cuestión, estoy intentando elaborar una poción

Zecora luego se pone a buscar algunos ingredientes pero parece no encontrarlos

 **-Fercho:** ¿Qué sucede? –dije al notar la expresión de Zecora

 **-Zecora:** Para poder terminarlo necesito de ciertos ingredientes, que ahora noto que ya no los tengo en ninguno de mis recipientes

-Necesito ir a buscarlos

 **-Fercho:** Yo podría ir por ellos –me ofrecí enseguida

 **-Zecora:** Eres muy amable

-Pero no hace falta que te molestes

 **-Fercho:** Insisto, después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer

 **-Zecora:** Ji ji ji

-Está bien, acepto tu ayuda

 **-Fercho:** Muy bien, y dime…

-¿En ese libro hay alguna descripción de los ingredientes que debo buscar?

 **-Zecora:** Así es, incluso tiene fotos

-De esa forma los podrás encontrar, fácilmente y sin demorar

 **-Fercho:** Iré a buscarlos

Tomé el libro, una cesta y fui en búsqueda de tales ingredientes para así poder pasar un rato ocupado

 **Fercho FIN P.O.V.**

 **-Horas Después-**

Ya siendo de tarde. Twilight se va aproximando a la casa de Zecora y cuando llega pregunta por Fercho

 **-Twilight:** Hola Zecora

-¿Se encuentra Fercho?

 **-Zecora:** Hola Twilight

-Fue por mí a algunas cosas recoger, no tardará en volver

-¿Por qué no pasas a esperar?

 **-Twilight:** Gracias –dijo mientras Zecora cerraba la puerta tras ella

Pero unos pocos momentos después, la puerta se abre y el mencionado entra y las encuentra. Pone una sonrisa amigable en su rostro y comenzó a acercarse hacia una mesa

 **-Fercho:** Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero los encontré todos –dije mientras colocaba una cesta en la mesa

\- Es bueno verte Twilight… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **-Twilight:** Vine para llevarte a cenar –dijo mientras caminaba hacia él

 **-Fercho:** (Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos)

-Creo que olvidaste nuestra pequeña conversación, sobre que no quería salir por ahí para no causar temor

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji ji Eso ya lo sé…

-Tengo una idea para que no te vean entrando a Ponyville

 **-Fercho:** ¿Y Cómo lo harás?

 **-Twilight:** Te tele transportaré conmigo

Fercho iba a objetar pero Twilight tenía un buen punto

 **-Fercho:** ¿Es realmente necesario? –dije para intentar hacer que cambie de opinión

 **-Twilight:** Sí –dijo en forma tajante con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

-Oye Zecora ¿No quieres venir?

 **-Zecora:** eres muy amable al invitar, pero tengo una poción que elaborar

Fercho finalmente aceptó sin saber lo que realmente le esperaba

* * *

 **-Ponyville-**

Desde afuera, a través de una de las ventanas, se veía cómo un resplandor iluminaba el interior de la biblioteca, que en ese momento estaba a obscuras. Ese resplandor indicaba que la tele transportación había culminado, haciendo que Twilight y Fercho aparecieran en medio de la habitación

 **-Fercho:** Ahm… diré algo muy obvio

-Todo está oscuro…

-Tal vez tú Twilight… pero yo no podría cenar si ni siquiera veo dónde está mi cena –dije extendiendo mis brazos para tratar de saber si había algo en frente

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji ji… No te preocupes

-Me encargaré de eso

 **BGM: watch?v=x1cCfvWPcpI (DasDeer - Welcome to Ponyville)**

Cuando se ilumino el lugar, hubo un grito que parecía provenir de varias ponis

 **-Todas:** ¡SORPRESAAAA!

 **-Fercho:** ¡¿Pero qué…?! –dije mientras me volteaba sorprendido por los gritos

Fercho pudo ver a todas las demás ponis, inclusive al pequeño Spike, quienes tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

 **-Pinkie:** Bienvenido a tu fiesta de bienvenida ji ji –dijo mientras se paraba en sus 2 patas traseras y extendía las otras lo más alto que podía y confeti era disparado de su cañón de fiestas

 **-Fercho:** Oh… es verdad –dije un poco más calmado

-Había olvidado por completo que tal vez me organizarías una –pensé en voz alta

 **-Todas:** ¿EHH?

 **-Fercho:** Digo… sí

-Estoy sorprendido… muy sorprendido je je je –dije cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa fingida para tratar de que olviden rápidamente lo que había dicho

 **-Twilight:** Sabíamos que no querías conocer a nadie más… y por eso estamos solamente nosotras en esta fiesta

 **-Pinkie:** Espero no te moleste –dijo algo decaída

 **-Fercho:** Me organizaste una fiesta… –captando la atención de todas

-Y tuvieron en cuenta lo que yo quería

-¿Si estoy molesto?

-… Es simplemente perfecto –dije con los ojos cerrados una sonrisa amigable

Después de eso, se notaba también una sonrisa en el rostro de todas

 **-Pinkie:** ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?!

-¡HAY QUE FESTEJAAAARRR!

Y sin más, se pusieron a celebrar, habiendo un poco de ponche, botanas, juegos y por supuesto un pastel, lo habitual. Lo estaban pasando tan bien que rápidamente pasaron las horas y llegó la noche sin que se dieran cuenta

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Muy bien amigas ponys!

-Llegó la noche… pero esta celebración aun continuará

-¡¿Están listas para la "Pijamada"?!

 **-Todas:** ¡SIII! –respondieron emocionadas

 **-Fercho:** ¿Una pijamada?

-" _Bueno… creo que esa es una indirecta de que ya debo irme_ " –pensé

-Oh… está bien

-Muchas Gracias por la fiesta a todas… realmente la pase muy bien

-Nos vemos…

 **-Todas:** ¡Espera!

-¿Por qué te vas? –dijeron al mismo tiempo

 **-Fercho:** Pues una pijamada solo es de… yeguas ¿No?

 **-Todas:** (Risillas)

 **-Pinkie:** La pijamada es por ti tontito

 **-Fercho:** ¿Por qué? –dije confundido

 **-Twilight:** Nos tienes intrigadas

 **-Applejack:** Vamos, no es tan malo

-Créeme

Fercho no estaba del todo seguro de quedarse, pero ante la insistencia de todas tuvo que ceder

 **-Fercho:** E-esta… (Suspiro)

-Está bien… pero ni se les ocurra tratar de hacerme algún tipo de peinado –dije bromeando mientras me acercaba hacia ellas

 **-Todas:** Ji ji ji (risillas)

 **-Twilight:** Espérame un momento…

En ese momento Twilight va trotando en dirección a uno de sus estantes

 **-Fercho:** ¿Va a traer un libro?

 **-Pinkie:** Uh, uh… ¿creen que sea de repostería?

-Me encantaría aprender más técnicas de decoraciones

 **Applejack** y **Rarity:** Ya sé qué libro va a traer –dijeron con una sonrisa confiada

En ese momento Twilight se acerca al grupo, se sienta y delicadamente pone el libro que levitaba frente a Fercho, quien miraba con atención cómo lo hacía

 **-Twilight:** _"Al parecer no habías visto la magia de Equestria antes, no te culpo"_ –pensó con una pequeña risa al final

Fercho procedió a leer la portada del libro que Twilight había puesto frente a él

 **-Fercho:** "Pijamada 101: Todo lo que siempre habías querido saber sobre pijamadas pero temías preguntar"

-¡Vaya aún tienes este libro! –dije con algo de sorpresa al recordarlo

 **-Twilight:** Así es

-…Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que tenía ese libro?

 **-Fercho:** Ehh… yo… ahmm

-Me lo dijo Pinkie…–contesté rápidamente

 **-Pinkie:** ¿Qué? Pero yo…asjsdvnzjklvnz

No pudo terminar su frase ya que Fercho le había tapado la boca. Luego miró a Twilight con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa forzada

 **-Fercho:** (se aclara la garganta) pero, sigue contándome de ese interesante libro… –dije para cambiar de tema

 **-Twilight:** Pues básicamente trata de como tener una divertida pijamada

-Ya sabes… dando pasos y consejos

 **-Rarity:** Si, pero antes de usar tu libro querida…

 **-Applejack:** Hay algo que quiero preguntarte si me lo permites Fercho

Él ya había soltado a Pinkie Pie y vuelto a su lugar

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm? –dije inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado

 **-Rainbow:** Ahora que lo mencionan, yo también

 **-Fluttershy:** Y yo…

 **-Pinkie:** Y yo…

 **-Fercho:** ¡¿Más…?! –dije con los ojos bien abiertos y una gota de sudor en mi sien izquierdo

 **-Todas:** Ji ji ji –rieron al ver la reacción de Fercho

En definitiva, cada una quería saber un poco más de su invitado que aún era un misterio. Dándose la ocasión, se sentaron en círculo y aprovecharon e hicieron algunas preguntas

 **-Fercho:** Está bien…

 **-Twilight:** Muy bien, entonces yo también…

-Primera pregunta. ¿De dónde vienes?

 **-Fercho:** Pues veras…

 **BGM: watch?v=Out1Sg86eAo (The Sycamore Pokémon Lab - Pokémon X & Y Music Extended)**

Hicieron preguntas muy parecidas a la de la Princesa Luna, cosas como: de donde venía y que hacía en Equestria, así que por ende también les di las mismas respuestas: que venía de un lugar muy lejano, que era casualidad que estuviera en ese lugar y también comentándoles un poco de cómo había llegado. Temía meter la pata y que me hicieran preguntas dónde revele que tengo un poco de conocimiento sobre ellas, pero por suerte después cambiaron a preguntas más generales sobre mi mundo. Les respondía a todas lo que me preguntaban, en lo que alcanzaban mis conocimientos claro está. Sus dudas no fueron muy complicadas

Twilight me preguntó sobre nuestro modo de vida, Applejack sobre nuestra alimentación (en ese tema me aseguré no mencionar de la carne en profundidad, pues obviamente no se lo han de tomar muy bien), Fluttershy preguntó sobre la fauna y flora, Rarity también me preguntó sobre nuestra ropa y modas, Pinkie Pie quiso saber acerca de nuestras festividades, y finalmente Rainbow Dash me preguntó sobre el clima.

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Entonces el clima no lo controlan ustedes?

 **-Fercho:** Claro que no.

-Pero ustedes pueden controlar aquí el clima ¿Cierto? –A lo cual ella asintió

-De donde vengo, el día y la noche, acompañado del Sol, la Luna, las nubes, la lluvia y otros fenómenos climáticos, depende del mundo entero y su comportamiento

 **-Rainbow:** Vaya –dijo en un tono de interés

-Como el Bosque Everfree

-Debe ser difícil adaptarse al clima todos los días

 **-Fercho:** No tanto así…

-Tenemos personas que nos dicen cómo será el clima al día siguiente… aunque a veces no aciertan del todo –dije riéndome un poco con lo último

 **-Rarity:** Es un placer conocer a un miembro de otra especie, especialmente cuando tiene gustos por la moda

 **-Fercho:** Je je… no lo creo –dije mirando divertido mis ropas que se les notaba un poco el desgaste, en especial mi polera, que tenía marca de algunos arañazos leves y zarpazos

-Pero gracias por el cumplido

El comentario de su amiga, hizo que Applejack se fijara un poco en Fercho y notó algo que le llamo la atención

 **-Applejack:** Veo que tienes un vendaje –dijo apuntando el vendaje en el brazo de Fercho

-¿Estas bien?

 **-Fercho:** See… estoy bien –respondí nerviosamente mientras recordaba la pelea contra los Timberwolves

-No pasa nada… –dije dando una sonrisa fingida

Esa respuesta con esa sonrisa, pues claramente no convenció a Applejack

 **-Twilight:** Eres muy alto –dijo algo sorprendida, las demás asintieron al mismo tiempo

 **-Fercho:** Mido 1 metro y 83 centímetros aproximadamente

-No es lo más alto de dónde vengo, pero creo que a los ojos de un poni… sí, soy alto –dije mirando hacia un lado con una sonrisa y con el dedo índice rascándome la mejilla.

 **-Rarity:** ¿Qué es lo que hacen a estos humanos diferentes a nosotros?

-Además del físico por supuesto

 **-Fercho:** Bueno… –dije mientras Twilight tomaba el libro del suelo con su magia

-Una diferencia notable entre este lugar y el mío, es que aquí la magia y el poder volar son casi cosas comunes, mientras que en el caso de los humanos, la magia no existe

-Los humanos nos enfocamos más en los avances científicos que nos han permitido poder satisfacer algunas necesidades, aunque personalmente nuestra tecnología no es la gran cosa frente a la magia que existe aquí –dije señalando cómo Twilight mantenía levitando el libro con su magia

 **-Rarity:** ¿Realmente te sorprende?

-Ese tipo de tareas se pueden lograr fácilmente con un poco de magia

 **-Fercho:** Hasta hace unos días, la magia para mí no era más que un mito, algo que solo se encontraba en los libros de fantasía –dije mirando a las ponis

-Ahora estoy aquí, en un mundo completamente distinto, presenciando tantas cosas que nunca pensé ver en mi vida

-Así que no me culpen por estar asombrado de lo que uno puede hacer aquí –dije con una sonrisa y poniendo mis manos a los costados haciendo el ademán de "No es mi culpa"

 **-Todas:** Ji ji ji (Risillas)

 **-Fercho:** Miren chicas…

-Sé que tienen un motón de preguntas más… pero creo que sería mejor si las contesto con el tiempo

-" _Me estoy arriesgando mucho al estar contestando tantas preguntas_ " –pensé nervioso

-" _En cualquier momento podría revelar por accidente que sé algo de sus historias_ " –pensé nervioso

-Creo que es hora de que usemos tu libro Twilight je je –dije soltando una risa nerviosa al último

Ella asintió y las demás también

* * *

 **¡Precaución!**

 **Escena algo tierna o cursi a continuación…**

 **Si no te gustan mucho esa clase de escenas, te recomiendo que te saltes el siguiente párrafo XD**

* * *

 **-Twilight:** Rarity, ¿Qué dices si comenzamos con las mascarillas? Ji ji… –dijo haciendo unas señas con los ojos en dirección a Fercho

 **-Rarity:** Ohh… Claro… –dijo entendiendo lo que su amiga insinuaba

-Y luego iremos por el cambio de look y peinado –dijo mirando perversamente a Fercho

Con esa mirada, las demás entendieron la idea, poniendo también una cara semi-perversa, todas se levantaron y comenzaban a acercarse lentamente hacia él

 **-Fercho:** E-Esperen… ¿Qué hacen…? –dije nerviosamente

Abrí un poco mis ojos al darme cuenta también de lo que estaban planeando

 **-Fercho:** ¡No!... esperen, les dije que no me haría ningún cambio de look

 **-Twilight:** ¡A él! –gritó y todas se arrojaron

 **-Fercho:** ¡Wow! –grité mientras daba un salto adelante y así pasando por encima de ellas

Después todas comenzaron a corretear a Fercho por toda la biblioteca tratando de alcanzarlo, pero ninguna podía ya que él las esquivaba ágilmente. Pero a pesar de que no podían atraparlo, tanto en su rostro como en el de ellas, se podía notar que se estaban divirtiendo mucho

 **BGM OFF**

 **FIN DE ESCENA TIERNA/CURSI XD**

Unos momentos más tardes, todos ya estaban calmados después de la "persecución" dentro de la biblioteca. Las chicas por su parte, a excepción de Rainbow Dash, quién no mostraba mucho interés en eso (tal vez no le gustaba o intentaba actuar "Cool"), estaban con las mascarillas en sus rostros y tubos en sus melenas para su "Cambio de imagen", rodeando a una mesa y preparando "Sándwich de malvaviscos". Pero algo alejado, Fercho estaba muy cerca de una ventana mirando hacia el cielo nocturno

 **Fercho P.O.V.**

 **-Fercho:** Je je… no es lo que esperaba, pero me estoy divirtiendo con ellas

-Todo está yendo muy bien…

-(Suspiro de preocupación) –mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿Pero por qué tengo esta sensación?

-Como si algo malo ocurrirá dentro de muy poco

Fluttershy notó eso y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahmm… disculpa

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Te noto muy preocupado

En ese momento las demás también comienzan a acercarse con preocupación en sus rostros

 **-Fercho:** Oh…nada

-Estoy seguro que no es nada… –dije con una sonrisa fingida

Todas se miraban entre sí, pues la respuesta no era muy convincente que digamos. Noté eso y traté de cambiar de tema

 **-Fercho:** Vamos… continuemos con la pijamada –dije animadamente

Con eso todas mejoraron su humor y volvieron a sonreír mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la mesa donde estaban preparando las botanas

 **-Twilight:** ¿Quieres uno? –dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa

 **-Fercho:** Me encantaría

 **Fercho FIN P.O.V.**

* * *

 **BGM: watch?v=1jhBeJfBLzw (sonidos de la naturaleza nocturnos)**

- **En algún lugar de Equestria-**

Estando en la tranquilidad de un apacible bosque, mientras se escuchan los sonidos de la fauna nocturna: un búho, grillos, ranas, etc. Pero también nos percatamos de unos sonidos de pasos que al parecer provienen de un pequeño charco de agua, siendo pisado por algunos cascos. Al ubicarnos cerca de un camino de tierra, vemos que 4 siluetas de ponis van a todo galope en medio de la oscuridad, atravesando el bosque y hacia una dirección desconocida

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Ponyville-**

La noche ya estaba avanzada, y mientras cada una se colocaba dentro de su bolsa para dormir en la sala de la biblioteca. Spike se acerca con una bolsa para dormir y se lo entrega a Fercho

 **-Spike:** Oye… me doy cuenta que eres un poco más pálido a los que vimos en tu mundo –dijo observándome de pies a cabeza

 **-Fercho:** " _Él cree que vengo del mundo alternativo que visitaron con Twilight_ "

-" _De momento, lo mejor será seguirle la corriente_ "

\- Si… tal vez un poco je je –dije con una risa nerviosa

-Sabes… me alegra que no me hayan tomado por fenómeno y me aceptaran tan rápido

 **-Spike:** Lo mismo digo

-No pensé que te acostumbrarías a la situación tan rápido

 **-Fercho:** Bueno, también no es que tenga demasiadas opciones

-Soy un humano que por ahora está atrapado en Equestria, sin siquiera saber porqué

 **-Spike:** Venir de tu mundo a otro mundo totalmente distinto, que en donde mires encuentras ponis al ser la especie dominante…

-Todo esto debe ser nuevo para ti

 **-Fercho:** Como no tienes una idea…

-A pesar de haber estado aquí ya algunos días… una parte de mí sigue diciendo que esto no está pasando, pero…bueno, gritar como un demente no va a solucionar nada

Fercho levanto la mirada hacia el grupo de ponis que platicaban entre ellas

 **-Fercho:** Lo que tengo que preguntarme es…

-¿Qué me espera a partir de mañana?

 **-Twilight:** Oigan ustedes dos –dijo interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Fercho y llamando la atención de él y Spike

-¿Acaso piensan quedarse parados ahí toda la noche?

-Ya está siendo tarde, al menos para ti Spike

 **-Spike:** Está bien, ya vamos

Fercho y Spike se dirigieron hacia ellas y también colocaron sus bolsas en el suelo y se acomodaron

 **-Fercho:** Buenas Noches

 **-Todos:** Buenas Noches Fercho

Todos se preparaban para dormir, pero alguien olvidó por unos momentos que esa misma noche volvería a tener compañía en sus sueños

* * *

 **-En el mundo de los sueños-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=Wm46HFEXwWw (Musica espacial. Galaxias. Relaxing music. Musica relajante)

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que las "Mane 6", Spike y Fercho se quedaran dormidos después de la "Pijamada", cada uno sumergido en su propio sueño. Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta de Fercho, Luna intentaba abrirla con su magia hasta conseguirlo. Al entrar, vio el paisaje en el que estaba y era el mismo que la primera vez. Y como en aquella ocasión, Luna se acercó y saludó a Fercho, quien estaba sentado admirando el paisaje

 **Fercho P.O.V.**

- **Luna** : Hola Fercho

- **Fercho** : Hola, Princesa Luna –dije mientras me daba la vuelta y correspondía el saludo

-Debo aprender a ponerle un seguro a esa puerta –dije bromeando

- **Luna** : Me disculpo si te estoy molestando

-Pero necesitamos hablar…

- **Fercho** : mmmm… –dije en modo de estar pensando

-Está bien

 **-Luna:** ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

 **-Fercho:** Por supuesto…

-Aún creen que soy una amenaza, ¿Cierto? –dije mirando hacia el paisaje

 **-Luna:** Por nuestra conversación pasada, ya no te consideramos una amenaza…

-Pero otros tal vez te estén buscando para poder utilizarte

 **-Fercho:** Eso no lo sé con exactitud…

-Pero estoy al tanto de eso

-Últimamente he estado teniendo un mal presentimiento

-De que algo va a ocurrir muy pronto

 **-Luna:** Si estás consciente de eso, ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotras?

-Ya que no haríamos algo así contigo…

-Tampoco te arrestaremos si eso es lo que te preocupa

-Te trataríamos como a un invitado y así poder llegar a una solución

 **-Fercho:** Eso también lo sé –dije mirándola

 **-Luna:** Entonces, ¿Por qué no aceptas?

 **-Fercho:** Estaría interfiriendo en este lugar –dije volviendo a mirar el paisaje

 **-Luna:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **-Fercho:** No estoy diciendo que soy la gran cosa ni nada pero…

-Me podrían tomar importancia demás… y de hecho ya lo estoy haciendo al ocasionar que se olviden de sus deberes

-En este caso eres tú, Princesa Luna –dije volviendo a mirarla

-Ya que seguramente pasas más tiempo buscando mi puerta, que vigilar los sueños de los demás ponis

Luna quedó sorprendida con eso

 **-Luna:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **-Fercho:** Lo supuse, pero eso no es lo importante ahora

-Ustedes deberían estar atendiendo asuntos más importantes que yo, en lugar de estar buscándome

 **-Luna:** Y dejar a alguien que podría ser una amenaza potencial a Equestria, anduviese por ahí sin estar seguras de que no hará nada que perjudique a este reino

-¿Qué acaso eso no es un deber como princesa?

 **-Fercho:** (Suspiro de resignación)

-Si… tienes razón

 **-Luna:** Si estuvieses con nosotras, nos preocuparíamos menos y así podríamos hacer nuestros deberes

 **-Fercho:** _"Por algo ella es una princesa"_

-" _Sí que sabe cómo negociar_ "

-"¿ _Y ahora qué hago?_ "

- _"¿Debo aceptar o negarme?"_

 **Fercho FIN P.O.V.**

Luna vio que Fercho estaba pensando al respecto y decidió esperar su respuesta pues no quería presionarlo

 **-Fercho:** _"Si acepto… podría cambiarlo todo drásticamente, p_ ero _también si me niego… no será tan diferente"_ -pensé

- _"Realmente no quiero ocasionar ningún cambio"_ -pensé

Después de unos momentos

 **-Fercho:** Lo siento… pero aún no

-Todavía debo hacer algunas cosas antes de hablar con ustedes –dije a modo de excusa

 **-Luna:** ¿Qué cosas?

-Tal vez podríamos ayudarte

 **-Fercho:** S-son cosas que debo hacer por mi propia cuenta

-¿Sabes…? es agradable tener una compañía tan hermosa…

-Pero insisto en que deben ir a cumplir sus deberes

Luna se había ruborizado un poco por el cumplido, pero ella no quería irse

 **-Luna:** A-aún no puedo irme

-Me costó trabajo encontrar tu puerta para nuevamente hablar contigo… así que no me iré así nada más

 **-Fercho:** Lo comprendo pero…

-¿Qué pasará con tus deberes?

 **-Luna:** Proteger a Equestria es un deber –refutó

Esa respuesta hizo que Fercho se quede pensando un momento.

 **-Fercho:** Está bien acepto hablar con ustedes

 **-Luna:** ¿Hablas en serio?

 **-Fercho:** (asintió)

-Supongo que algún día debía hacerlo aunque no quiera…

-Pero no hablaré con ustedes hasta que sea el momento adecuado

-Así que les pido el favor de no descuidar sus deberes tratando de buscarme

Luna no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso

 **-Luna:** Sugiero que sigamos hablando en tus sueños y así podremos averiguar más de ti

Ahora era Fercho quién no estaba muy convencido de eso

 **-Luna:** Eso sería como una garantía de que estás diciendo la verdad y así podríamos hacer nuestros deberes sin preocuparnos tanto

 **-Fercho:** _"No debo negarme a todo, si quiero que no me vean como una amenaza"_ -pensé

-Me parece bien

-Pero solo será un día a la semana, ya que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir "visitas" en los sueños

 **-Luna:** Dime, ¿Acaso no lo haces seguidamente?

 **-Fercho:** No –le conteste en forma tajante pero divertida

 **-Luna:** Ya veo…

 **-Fercho:** Je je

-Es bueno el haber llegado a un acuerdo… pero si no te molesta quiero descansar un poco

 **-Luna:** Oh… Claro

-Está bien

-Disculpa una vez más y gracias por tu tiempo

Fercho solo asintió con una sonrisa, se concentró y creó una puerta, la cual se abrió. Se despidió de Luna y ella también lo hizo

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Esta vez tarde un poco más ya que estoy con la tesis de Ing. Informática de mi universidad y lamentablemente eso me está quitando algo de tiempo, así que si me tardo un poco en subir nuevos capítulos, esa sería la razón (o excusa XD)**

 **Como habrán notado, algunas veces estará presente algo parecido a "Slice of Life" (Recuentos de la Vida). Sé que tal vez me esté tardando un poco con la acción o peleas, pero de momento estoy haciendo la introducción al personaje, que suele ser la parte un poco más tediosa o larga de un FIC, pero no se preocupen que en unos capítulos más ya habrá la emoción que estamos buscando**

 **Y hablando de introducción de personaje, como lo habrán notado no lo he descrito del todo y hay una razón. Estoy planeando un capítulo o al menos un fragmento de algún capítulo en dónde me encontraré con las Princesas: Celestia y Luna, y ellas, al igual que las demás, me querrán hacer algún par de preguntas. La diferencia es que serán preguntas personalizadas; serán preguntas que ustedes quieran hacerle a "Fercho", y hasta podrán elegir a su personaje, quien hará la pregunta que ustedes quieran hacer. Solo les comento para saber si les gusta esa idea, pero no nos liemos más que eso lo explicaré un poco más adelante**

 **Realmente gracias a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo y dejan sus reviews, eso realmente me impulsa más a seguir escribiendo**

 **Oh… una cosa más. Me gusta responder los reviews que dejan, pero como soy nuevo no sé si es correcto responderles en la misma caja de comentarios o si solo debo de responderles al final de un capítulo como anexo. Agradecería que me puedan aclarar eso**

 **Aunque creía que no me iba a costar casi nada. Tengo que admitirlo… me costó un poco poder hacer la parte tierna XD**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC**

 **Sin más que decir. Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **Avances de Capítulo**

 **-En Canterlot-**

Luna le había contado a Celestia lo que había ocurrido con Fercho

 **-Celestia:** Aun así debemos encontrarlo

 **-Luna:** Así es, no podemos esperar hasta que él quiera

-Ya que si lo encuentran y lo capturan, sería un problema

* * *

 **-En algún lugar de Equestria-**

Las 4 siluetas de ponis de la noche anterior, estaban galopando hasta que se detuvieron en cierto punto del camino

*Cambio de escena*

 **?:** Atacaremos el Castillo durante el día…

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (Biblioteca)**

Fercho se había levantado antes que las demás. Mientras esperaba a que se levanten decidió leer un libro. Había uno que estaba sobre una mesa

*Cambio de escena*

Se acercó y como estaba abierto en cierta página, comenzó a leerlo

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fercho:** ¿Utilizar los elementos de la armonía para traer un poder?

-¿Qué significa eso?

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Applejack:** Realmente te levantaste temprano

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

 **-Fercho:** Tuve un sueño bastante raro

-Desperté y ya no pude dormir más

 **-Pinkie:** Tal vez solo conoció a la Princesa Luna…

 **-Todas:** (Inhalaron aire a modo de impresión)

-¡¿Conociste a la Princesa Luna?!

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Rainbow:** esa sería una excelente idea

 **-Fercho y Twilight:** ¡No creo que esa sea una buena idea de momento!

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fercho:** ¡Oigan!

-Sin conocer a nadie más por favor

 **-Todos:** (Asintieron)

-Está bien

Pero un gran portazo se escuchó de repente. Allí en la puerta estaban las Cutie Mark Crusaders

 **-Fercho:** (FacePalm)

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (en las afueras)**

El poni encapuchado estaba buscando la biblioteca de Twilight

 **?:** Ahí está…

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…**


	8. No siempre sale según lo planeado Parte1

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **No todo siempre sale según lo planeado Parte 1**

 **-En Canterlot-**

Luna le había contado a Celestia lo que había ocurrido con Fercho

 **-Celestia:** Aun así debemos encontrarlo

 **-Luna:** Así es, no podemos esperar hasta que él quiera

-Ya que si lo encuentran y lo capturan, sería un problema –refutó

 **-Celestia:** (asintió)

-Pero él también tiene algo de razón…

-Ya que no hemos estado cumpliendo muy bien nuestras labores…

-Debemos buscarlo, pero sin dejar de atender los deberes reales

 **-Luna:** Cuando vuelva a hablar con él, intentaré averiguar todo lo posible

 **-Celestia:** Te encargo eso

\- Pero ahora debemos apresurarnos, pues tenemos una reunión en otro lado

 **-Luna:** De acuerdo

* * *

 **-En algún lugar de Equestria-**

Las 4 siluetas de ponis de la noche anterior, estaban galopando hasta que se detuvieron en cierto punto del camino. Ellos estaban llevando unas capuchas, las cuales le cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo, sólo pudiéndose ver un poco de las 4 patas y una parte del hocico

 **-¿1?:** Alto…

 **-¿2?:** ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

 **(Cámara Dinámica)** = Significado al final

En ese momento la cámara alza la vista, y lejos en el horizonte se alcanzan a ver 2 ciudades. Una es bastante llamativa, pues desde lo lejos ya se alcanza a apreciar que son edificios y construcciones con mucha clase, y más llamativo aún, en los lados de una montaña está lo que parece ser un castillo. Y por otro lado, lo que parece ser un pueblo, pues es más pequeño al compararlo, pero refleja y transmite una vista llena de paz y tranquilidad

 **-¿1?:** Haremos un pequeño repaso sobre la misión…

-Atacaremos el Castillo de Canterlot durante el día, ya que de noche la guardia en ese lugar es más intensa

-También debemos "visitar" Ponyville, en caso de no encontrar o no esté en Canterlot el objeto que estamos buscando…

-A partir de este punto nos separaremos

-Tú irás a ese pueblo llamado Ponyville –dijo mirando a ¿2?

-Y nosotros 3 iremos rumbo a Canterlot

 **-¿2?:** ¡Oigan!

-¿Por qué debo ir yo a ese lugar?

-Allí no encontraré nada

-Me refiero a que no encontraré ningún peligro…

-Ustedes se quedarán con toda la diversión –protestó

 **-¿1?: ¡** Silencio!

-Este no es el momento de quejarse por algo así

-No estamos en busca de peleas para pasarla bien

-Recuerda cuál es nuestro objetivo

¿3? Y ¿4? Solo se limitaron a reír

 **-¿3?:** Si te apresuras… ¿Quién sabe?

-Tal vez alcances algo de diversión

 **-¿4?** : Pero seamos realistas…

-Lo más probable es que cuando nos hayas alcanzado, nosotros ya habremos terminado je je

 **-¿2?:** (Gruñido)

Y habiendo dicho eso, los 4 ponis encapuchados se separaron

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (Biblioteca)**

 **BGM: watch?v=qycqF1CWcXg (Background Music Instrumentals - relaxdaily - B-Sides N°1)**

Fercho se había levantado antes que las demás, pero decidió no despertarlas. Mientras esperaba a que se levanten, optó por leer un libro para pasar el rato; de hecho había uno que estaba sobre una mesa

 **-Fercho:** Tal vez eso me ayude a pasar un poco el tiempo

Se acercó y como estaba abierto en cierta página, comenzó a leerlo

- **Fercho:** Oh… antes de comenzar…

Cerró el libro, no sin antes poner un dedo entre las páginas para no perderse en donde estaba anteriormente. Observó que la tapa era de color marrón, tenía un dibujo de un unicornio dorado y luego observó la primera página, en donde notó que había un dibujo de 2 alicornios; una blanca y la otra azul noche

 **-Fercho:** Creo que estos 2 dibujos son de Celestia y Luna respectivamente…

-Je je –No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa al darme cuenta de que eran dibujos muy feos en comparación a las verdaderas

Comenzó a leer solo las primeras hojas para entender un poco la historia de Equestria, la introducción del libro (ya saben, la historia de Celestia y Luna)

 **-Fercho: ¡** Uff! Qué bueno es tener amigos doctores…

-Ya que siempre tenía que descifrar lo que escribían en sus cuadernos je je

-Así que por eso, leer los libros de Equestria no es algo imposible

-(…)

-… Bueno… eso creo –dije inseguro

-Y por lo que entiendo, el libro trata sobre algunas leyendas de Equestria

Luego de enterarse de algunas, volvió a abrir en la página en donde había colocado el dedo. Vio que trataba sobre algo de utilizar los elementos de la armonía para traer una especie de poder a este lugar

 **-Fercho:** ¿Utilizar los elementos de la armonía para traer un poder?

-¿Qué significa eso?

En ese momento Applejack comenzó a despertarse.

 **-Applejack:** (bostezo)

-Qué bien dormí –dijo mientras se estiraba

-¿Hmm…?

Vio que todas seguían durmiendo pero enseguida se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba. Miró por todos lados hasta que finalmente pudo ver a Fercho sentado en el suelo y recostado por uno de los libreros. Se acercó hasta él y saludó

 **-Applejack:** Buenos días Fercho

 **-Fercho:** Buenos días Applejack

-Oh… no me digas… no me digas que te desperté –pregunté un poco preocupado

 **-Applejack:** (soltó una leve risa)

-No te preocupes compañero…

-Siempre me levanto temprano para atender las labores de mi granja

 **-Fercho:** _"Es la primera vez que Applejack me dice "compañero""_ –pensé

- _"¿Estoy ganando más su confianza?"_ –me cuestione

-¿Sabes…?

-Un día quisiera poder ver tu granja –dije y me di cuenta que sólo ese comentario bastó para darle cuerda a Applejack y que comenzara a hablar sobre su granja

Fercho solo soltó una risa leve y puso atención al relato de ella. Estuvieron así por 1 hora, hasta que Applejack decidió que ya era hora de que sus amigas también se levanten

 **-Applejack:** Esas ponis…

-No puedo creer que aun estén dormidas

-Están desperdiciando una hermosa mañana…

-Ya es hora de que las despierte

 **-Fercho:** Espera Applejack…

-Vamos… no es necesario que las despiertes

-Déjalas dormir tranquilas un poco más

-Tal vez están muy cansadas

 **-Applejack:** Eso es muy amable de tu parte

-Pero despertarlas es lo correcto

Fue hasta ellas y comenzó a llamarlas para que despertasen. Y efectivamente así fue. Todas comenzaron a despertar

 **-Rainbow:** (bostezo)

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

 **-Rarity:** Applejack…

-Interrumpes mi sueño reparador –se quejaba

 **-Pinkie:** ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?

 **-Fluttershy:** Muy buenos días a todas –saludaba felizmente

 **-Twilight:** Hola a todas

-¿Hmm?

-¿Dónde está él? –dijo cuándo se percató de que Fercho faltaba

 **-Applejack:** Tranquila dulzura

-Está por allá –dijo y señalo la ubicación de Fercho

Todas miraron y lo vieron a él sentado cerca de un librero y agitando su mano en señal de saludo. Todas se acercaron y Fercho les dio los buenos días a lo cual ellas correspondieron

 **-Fercho:** Buenos días, Twilight… digo… digo… Princesa Twilight je je

 **-Twilight:** B-buenos días, Fercho… -dijo ligeramente sonrojada

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm? –dije inclinando un poco hacia un costado mi cabeza

 **-Applejack:** Es que aún no se acostumbra a que la traten como princesa ji ji

- **Fercho:** Ahhh… –dije en señal de haber entendido

- **Twilight:** Preferiría que de momento sólo me digas Twilight

- **Fercho:** Si es lo que quieres…

-Claro, está bien, por mí no hay problema

 **-Applejack:** ¿Saben lo que realmente es vergonzoso?

-Que el invitado se haya levantado antes que nosotras

-Y que por ser muy considerado, no nos quiso despertar y nos estuviera que estar esperando además –dijo regañando

Fue en ese momento que Applejack cayó en cuenta de que Fercho se había levantado temprano

 **-Applejack:** Realmente te levantaste temprano

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

 **-Fercho:** Tuve un sueño bastante raro –dije a modo de divague

-Desperté y ya no pude dormir más

 **-Pinkie:** Tal vez solo conoció a la Princesa Luna…

 **-Todas:** (Inhalaron aire a modo de impresión)

-¡¿Conociste a la Princesa Luna?!

 **-Fercho:** L-La… ¿La Princesa Luna? –dije haciéndome el desentendido

 **-Rainbow:** esa sería una excelente idea

 **-Fercho y Twilight:** ¡No creo que esa sea una buena idea de momento! –dijimos algo exaltados

Ambos se miraron algo asombrados, no tanto por decirlo al mismo tiempo, sino porque misteriosamente estaban de acuerdo en eso

 **-Twilight:** T-tal vez las Princesas estén algo… ocupadas

-Sugiero que no debemos molestarlas

 **-Fercho:** Estoy de acuerdo con eso –dije casi inmediatamente y dando una sonrisa nerviosa

Y para que se cambie rápidamente de tema dijo

 **-Fercho:** Además…

-Si tengo que conocer ponis o lugares…

-Lo correcto sería empezar con ustedes… ¿No?

Las demás pensaron por un momento y asintieron entre ellas en señal de que él tenía razón

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji ji

-Pues tú ya conoces la biblioteca

 **-Applejack:** Ya lo invité a que conozca Sweet Apple Acres cuando le parezca mejor

 **-Rainbow:** Te invitaría a conocer mi casa en las nubes…

-Pero que para eso tendrías que poder volar o al menos poder caminar sobre las nubes, y como veo que no tienes alas…

 **-Fercho:** _"je je… Creo que se llevará una pequeña sorpresa cuando descubra que puedo volar"_ –pensé

-Quién sabe… tal vez un día vaya a visitarte –dije divertido mirando hacia otro lado

 **-Pinkie:** Debes conocer Sugar Cube Corner

-Para poder degustar de los más ricos postres de todo Ponyville –animadamente lo invitó

 **-Rarity:** Te invito a visitar mi boutique "Carrusel"

-De hecho, insisto –dijo de manera refinada

-Pues quiero arreglar tus ropas…

-También así podrás ver mis más recientes diseños y de paso hacer uno para ti –dijo algo emocionada

 **-Fluttershy:** Cuando tengas tiempo puedes ir a mi cabaña para conocer a todos mis amigos animales

 **-Fercho:** Lo agradezco mucho…

-Realmente son muy amables

De repente un ruido lleno el lugar. Era el estómago de Pinkie Pie y fue tal el ruido que incluso hizo que Spike despertase de manera alarmada

 **-Spike:** ¡Lobo de Bosquee!

 **-Fercho:** Je (risa leve)

-No…pero parecido –dije mirando a Pinkie y ella me miraba con una sonrisa inocente

-Creo que ya es hora de que vayan a desayunar

-Deberías ir con ellas Spike –dije volviendo a mirar al dragón

 **-Spike:** No me lo tienes que decir 2 veces

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a marchar hacia la puerta para poder salir al exterior. Pinkie Pie se da cuenta de que Fercho no las está acompañando

 **-Pinkie:** ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?

 **-Fercho:** No quiero ofenderlas…

-Pero prefería estar en este lugar si no las molesta

-Ya hemos hablado de ese tema…

Las chicas comprendieron eso y preguntaron qué haría para desayunar.

 **-Fercho:** Si tienen un poco de fruta sería más que suficiente

 **-Twilight:** Si, tengo un poco

Fue hasta la cocina y trajo 2 manzanas, una roja y una verde, también medio tazón con cerezas y las puso en una mesa

 **-Fercho:** Te lo agradezco mucho

 **-Twilight:** No te preocupes

 **-Fercho:** Oye Twilight… –dije susurrando y llamando su atención

-Lo de hace un momento me dejó pensando y…

-Sé que me estoy contradiciendo, pero…

-No lo sé… ¿no crees que sería mejor que le mandes una carta a la Princesa Celestia avisándole sobre mí?

-(Suspiro de resignación)

-…Lo digo en el caso de que algún poni llegase a verme y comience los rumores de que hay una especie de monstruo en Ponyville o algo así y entonces quieran tomar cartas en el asunto y se metan en problemas por mi culpa

 **-Twilight:** (lo veía con ojos de asombro)

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabes qué puedo comunicarme con ella?

 **-Fercho:** Ahmm… ¿Pinkie? digo… ¿Spike? Je… –dije con una risa nerviosa

Como Twilight también estaba un poco nerviosa con el asunto de la carta y temía que las demás lo escucharan, decidió no darle mucha importancia de momento de cómo Fercho estaba enterado de eso. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía mandar esa carta, así que solo soltó un largo suspiro

 **-Twilight:** (Suspiro de derrota)

-Sí, tienes razón

-Supongo que hoy mismo lo enviaré –dijo algo cabizbaja

 **-Fercho:** Mira Twilight…

-Estoy igual de desanimado que tú, porqué… –dije abriendo mis ojos un poco demás al darme cuenta de algo

-Ahhh…

-Así que por eso tú también estabas de acuerdo conmigo en que era una mala idea sobre el que conozca a las princesas

 **-Twilight:** ¿Ehh…?

 **-Fercho:** Sabías que si le enviabas una carta a ellas, lo más probable es que iban a mandar llamarme lo más pronto posible, sino era inmediatamente…

-Perdiendo así la oportunidad y el tiempo de hacer una "investigación" sobre mí… ¿Cierto?

 **-Twilight:** (Ojos como platos)

-Je…je…je…je… –comenzó a reír nerviosamente

 **-Fercho:** Sí, je je… lo suponía –dije

-Ya hablaremos de esto señorita –dije arqueando una ceja y en tono de regaño pero con una sonrisa amigable, haciendo que ella se sonroje un poco de vergüenza

-Je je… Será mejor que vayas con ellas, luego nos preocuparemos qué haremos con respecto a la carta, ¿está bien?

Twilight asintió y se dirigió hacia sus amigas

 **-Fluttershy** : No tardaremos mucho, como máximo 1 hora

-¿Estarás bien?

 **-Fercho:** Je je, sí lo estaré

-Si pude sobrevivir 3 días en el Bosque Everfree, estoy seguro que sobreviviré 1 hora en la Biblioteca

-Lo más peligroso sería que aprendiera algo –dije divertido

Todas rieron por el comentario. Y antes de que pudieran salir, Fercho llamó la atención de ellas y Spike

 **-Fercho:** ¡Oigan!

-Sin conocer a nadie más por favor

 **-Todos:** (Asintieron)

-Está bien

Pero un gran portazo se escuchó de repente. Allí en la puerta estaban las Cutie Mark Crusaders

 **-Fercho:** (FacePalm)

 **-Applebloom:** Estuvimos pensando en que todas tal vez se encontrarían aquí

-¿Están bi-…?

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

Iban hablando mientras entraban, para luego darse cuenta de que había algo más en ese lugar. Una extraña criatura. Una que jamás habían visto antes. Y ocurrió lo normal

 **-CMC:** ¡Kiiiaaaaa! –gritaron desesperadamente

 **BGM (REPRODUCIR)**

Las mane 6 se acercaron para calmarlas, le dieron un pequeño resumen acerca de él y después de explicarles la situación miraron de nuevo hacía Fercho quién aún estaba sentado cerca del librero, agitando su mano de un lado a otro en señal de saludo

 **-Sweetie Belle:** ¿E-Es peligroso?

 **-Rarity:** No hermanita

-Es muy amigable

 **-Fluttershy:** No tienen nada que temer

 **-Scotaloo:** Uff…

-Menos mal

 **-Applejack:** Oye hermanita…

-Ahm…

-Todas saldremos a desayunar un rato

-¿Ustedes 3 ya desayunaron? –preguntó, pero también lo dijo como una excusa para poder llevárselas de ahí y que no molestaran a Fercho

Lejos de cooperar ellas dijeron que ya lo habían hecho justo antes de venir a la biblioteca.

 **-Scotaloo:** ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato con esa extraña criatura?

Todas miraron a Fercho, quién simplemente soltó un suspiro con los ojos cerrados y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "ya que". Y de ese modo todas comenzaron a salir, dejando a las CMC solas con Fercho. Comenzaron a acercarse con precaución, obviamente entendible para Fercho

 **-Applebloom:** H-hola… soy Applebloom

 **-Sweetie Belle:** S-soy S-Sweetie belle

 **-Scotaloo:** M-mucho gusto… soy Scotaloo

 **-Fercho:** Hola, soy Fercho

-Me da mucho gusto poder conocerlas

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Vaya…

-realmente es amigable

 **-Applebloom:** Pues supongo que ellas tenían razón

-Ahora que lo pienso…

-Si Fluttershy estaba aquí… significa que debe serlo

 **-Scotaloo:** Entonces…

De un momento para otro, habían perdido totalmente la timidez y comenzaron a preguntarle un montón de cosas casi al mismo tiempo. Fercho, aún asombrado por el repentino cambio de ellas, trató de responderlas a todas, manteniendo su identidad oculta todo lo que pudiera

 **-Fercho:** _"Y para seguir con el juego de que no sé nada"_

-¿Qué dijeron…?

 **-CMC:** Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders

 **-Fercho:** ¿Eh?

-¿Y qué es eso?

Las CMC comenzaron a contarle todo a Fercho. Quiénes eran, lo que buscaban y sus aventuras. Fercho aunque ya lo sabía, les prestó su atención y actuando sorprendido debes en cuando

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (en las afueras)**

El poni encapuchado observa el pueblo desde las afueras para evitar ser visto. Buscaba la biblioteca de Twilight. Lo más probable era que ahí pueda estar el objeto que busca. Y después de unos momentos de búsqueda pudo localizarla

 **-¿2?:** Ahí está…

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (biblioteca Golden Oak)**

Ya habían pasado 1 hora desde que estuvieron hablando

 **-Fercho:** Creo que sería interesante participar con ustedes en una de sus cruzadas

Las CMC se emocionaron al oír eso

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Si quieres puedes estar con nosotras en la próxima aventura –invitó

 **-Scotaloo:** Aunque de momento no tenemos idea de cuál podría ser, pero aun así nos gustaría que nos acompañaras

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Nos reunimos en nuestra propia casa club para pensar en la siguiente actividad y cuando la tengamos, te avisaremos

 **-Applebloom:** Además, puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras en Sweet Apple Acres

 **-Fercho:** Estaría encantado

-De hecho, Applejack me invitó a conocer también el lugar

-Así que cuando vaya a allí, pasaré a visitarlas

Así que las CMC se despidieron de Fercho, salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron hacia la casa club para pensar en la siguiente aventura. Volviendo dentro de la biblioteca, Fercho se acerca a una mesa, se sienta y continúa su lectura, hasta que en cierto punto de ese relato, no puede evitar pensar en la forma en cómo llegó y las cosas por las que pasó y aprendió desde que está en ese lugar, cosas para nada normales. Y comienza a cuestionarse si ese "rayo transportador", por decirlo de algún modo, fue sólo eso

 **-Fercho:** ¿Qué "rayos" fue ese "rayo"?

Lo que no sabe en verdad, es que ese rayo transportador no solo lo trajo aquí, no solo cambió su vida sino también cambió… su ADN

 **-Fercho:** ¡Bien!

-Hora de descansar un poco…

-Creo que comeré un poco de las frutas que Twilight me trajo –dije dejando el libro sobre la mesa

Y mientras él comía, por una ventana el poni encapuchado asoma la cabeza lentamente, cerca de la mesa donde Fercho estaba sentado leyendo el libro. El poni inhala aire a modo de asombro, al parecer encontró lo que andaba buscando, casi sin ningún esfuerzo

 **-¿2?:** Finalmente…

-Lo encontré

Al no ver a nadie dentro y afuera de la biblioteca, comienza a entrar sigilosamente por la ventana

 **-¿2?:** Infiltración… exitosa –dijo mientras se acerca y toma el libro

En ese momento el poni encapuchado escucha algo

 **-Fercho:** No lo creo

El intruso da la vuelta y se encuentra con Fercho, quién estaba detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria. El poni retrocede un poco al verlo, primeramente porque pensaba que no había nadie más y otro por no saber lo que está delante suyo

 **-¿2?:** ¡¿Quién eres?!

 **-Fercho:** la verdadera pregunta es…

-¿Por qué estás intentando robar ese libro?

 **-¿2?:** Je je je

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-No te preocupes, sólo es para conquistar Equestria

 **-Fercho:** Je (risa leve)

-Entonces no puedo permitir que te lo lleves

El poni encapuchado comienza a meter una pesuña al costado de su capucha y saca una pequeña esfera de color purpura muy oscuro y rápidamente lo lanza contra el suelo, generando una gran cortina de humo. Fercho no puede hacer otra cosa que cubrirse el rostro con uno de sus brazos. Luego de unos segundos, el humo comienza a disiparse y el poni encapuchado ya no estaba. Fercho miró por todos lados sin encontrar ningún rastro de él hasta que notó que la puerta principal estaba semi-abierta, entendiendo que había escapado por ahí. Ahora la pregunta que se hacía era…

 **-Fercho:** ¿Debo perseguirlo o no?

-Ya que si lo persigo, eso significa que tendría que salir…

Y él pensaba que todos seguramente iban a verlo y causaría miedo y pánico, una gran conmoción segura

 **-Fercho:** En otras circunstancias, hubiera dicho: "Nah… sólo es un libro…"

-Pero si lo que le dijo sobre conquistar Equestria es cierto…

-Entonces no puede ser un simple libro… no puedo arriesgarme

-(Suspiro) –con los ojos cerrados

No teniendo otra alternativa, abre por completo la puerta, empieza a correr y comienza a seguirlo para tratar de no perderlo

 **-Ponyville- (Calles)**

Como ya había pasado 1 hora desde que salieron a desayunar, las mane 6 junto con Spike, ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca a paso moderado conversando entre ellos, hasta que vieron algo que les llamó la atención. Un poni que tenía una capucha e iba muy apresurado por lo que podían ver

 **-Rarity:** ¿Vieron eso?

 **-Pinkie:** ¿Lo conoces?

 **-Rarity:** No…

-Me refiero a lo que lleva puesto

-Digo… a qué poni se le ocurriría llevar una capucha en un día tan bonito como este

-Al menos debería tratar de combi-…

Pero Rarity, junto con las demás, se quedó sin habla al ver a alguien que no creía llegar a ver por las calles de Ponyville. Todas estaban viendo como Fercho estaba, no caminando, sino corriendo a plena luz del día por el pueblo, haciendo que dijesen al mismo tiempo

 **-Todas:** ¡¿Fercho…?! –dijeron inclinando un poco sus cabezas

*Cambio de escena*

 **BGM: watch?v=jPQXvjAdnX8 (NFS Most Wanted Pursuit Soundtrack 1)**

Por otro lado, estando en plena calle, Fercho logra divisar a quién buscaba, mientras que el poni encapuchado decide ir por las calles más transitadas para tratar de perder a quién lo perseguía

 **-Fercho:** Genial –dije sarcásticamente

Los ponis que estaban por las calles estaban sorprendidos, confundidos y algunos algo asustados, sus ojos y bocas abiertas lo demostraban, pues era algo que no habían visto nunca y les costaba creerlo. Pasaron por cerca de una floristería y las ponis que trabajaban allí, sin siquiera mirar con detenimiento dijeron "El horror, el horror". Fercho pudo escuchar eso pero solo rodo los ojos

*Cambio de escena*

Las chichas junto con Spike, decidieron seguir a Fercho y saber qué estaba pasando. Ya había transcurrido unos momentos desde que empezó la persecución y el poni encapuchado al notar que ya no lo perseguían, comenzó a bajar el ritmo al alcanzar el puente en la entrada a Ponyville

 **-¿2?:** Je je

-¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste? –dijo en tono burlón

Pero cuando miró hacia atrás nuevamente, vio que Fercho aun lo perseguía y lo estaba alcanzando poco a poco. Esto hizo que volviera a tomar una actitud seria y para perderlo decidió adentrarse en el Bosque Everfree, pues según le habían dicho, la mayoría de los ponis locales le temían a ese lugar, así que volvió a aumentar la velocidad mientras se perdía de vista entre los árboles. Pero a Fercho esto no le supuso ningún problema (ya que no era ningún lugareño), y al conocer un poco mejor el bosque que el otro poni, podría mantenerlo a la vista

*Cambio de escena*

Las ponis y el dragón habían llegado hasta el puente en donde creyeron que podía estar Fercho. Y comenzaban a preocuparse al no encontrar rastro de él

 **-Spike:** No lo veo por ningún lado

 **-Twilight:** ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Miren! ¡Por allá!

Fijando su vista en la entrada al bosque Everfree, por muy poco, alcanzaron a ver a Fercho cómo se perdía entre los árboles. Y sin esperar nada corrieron en esa dirección

* * *

 **-Bosque Everfree-**

 **-¿2?:** Grrr (gruñido)

El poni encapuchado comenzaba a irritarse por no poderse quitar a esa extraña criatura de encima y trataba de zigzaguear entre los árboles para ver si eso funcionaba. Pero lejos de funcionar, Fercho también notó algo más

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm?

El poni encapuchado al parecer se dirigía hacia un lugar que él conocía, y decidió tomar un atajo

*Cambio de escena*

El poni encapuchado dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ya no lo seguían y con el libro conseguido, decidió no aflojar el paso. Estaba alcanzando un pequeño claro en el bosque, con un pequeño estanque en el medio **(Campo de entrenamiento)** y poco duró esa sensación de victoria al ver a Fercho al otro lado y ya cansado de escapar decide que lo mejor será eliminarlo de una buena vez

 **BGM OFF**

 **-¿2?:** Eres persistente, eso lo admito

-Pero hasta aquí llegaste… –dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando que es un pegaso

 **-Fercho:** ¿Ehh?

-No entiendo

-Si eres un pegaso… ¿Por qué no solo saliste volando?

 **-¿2?:** Es porque estoy algo acostumbrado

-Desde hace mucho tiempo no necesito usar mis alas para escapar

-Siempre lograba perder a quien me perseguía solamente galopando

-Hubiera sido muy fácil escapar de ti volando…

-Pero eso no tendría mucha gracia ¿Cierto?

-…Además, te has vuelto muy molesto, seas lo que seas

-Así que me divertiré un rato contigo…

-Haciéndote sufrir claro je je

Cuando el poni terminó de decir eso. Fercho inmediatamente adopto una pose de pelea. Se miraron a la cara por unos momentos hasta que el poni extendió sus alas y se elevó unos metros para luego caer en picada en dirección a Fercho

 **-Fercho:** ¡Rahh! –levantando mi puño derecho hacia el pegaso

Y la pelea comenzó

* * *

 **-Canterlot-**

Los otros ponis encapuchados ya habían llegado a Canterlot y se encontraban en las cercanías al Castillo

 **-¿1?:** Llegó la hora

-Vamos…

 **-¿3?** Y **¿4?:** ¡Sí!

Ellos se habían tomado su tiempo y estuvieron observando los movimientos de los guardias, memorizando sus rutinas y sin muchos inconvenientes lograron infiltrarse al Castillo

 **-¿1?:** tú, ve al este –dijo mirando a ¿3?

-Y tú irás al oeste –dijo mirando a ¿4?

-Yo investigaré el norte

-Al terminar nos encontraremos en la zona sur

Dicho eso, se separaron y fueron en sus respectivas direcciones

* * *

 **-Bosque Everfree-**

Las chicas junto con Spike iban a paso lento para tratar de saber en dónde podía estar Fercho

 **-Applejack:** No pudo haber ido demasiado lejos

 **-¿?:** ¡Rahh!

 **-Fluttershy:** ¿Qué fue eso?

 **-Twilight:** Eso provino… del Campo de Entrenamiento

-Vamos

Y todas comienzan a galopar

*Cambio de escena*

 **BGM: watch?v=yS29-hYC8k4 (THE BEST EPIC MUSIC/ LA MEJOR MÚSICA ÉPICA)**

Vemos que Fercho y el Pegaso están separados nuevamente después del primer ataque. El pegaso extiende sus alas y se impulsa, pero esta vez volando directamente en dirección a su oponente. Fercho lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado hacia su derecha. El pegaso pasa de largo y aterriza, para luego dar un giro rápido y lanzar una patada con su pata izquierda directamente hacia el rostro de su adversario. Pero Fercho nota eso y logra poner sus dos brazos hacia el costado derecho de su cara pudiendo protegerse a tiempo y así parar la patada. Pero el pegaso notó que el lado izquierdo de Fercho estaba desprotegido, sin perder tiempo lanzó un derechazo, y como Fercho había utilizado los dos brazos para protegerse anteriormente, el golpe conectó en el costado izquierdo de su rostro, sacando a Fercho un poco de equilibrio

(Cámara Lenta)

La cámara solo puede ver la mejilla izquierda de Fercho, que se va alejando poco a poco del derechazo que le dio el pegaso. Y notamos que eso hizo que se formara una sonrisa confiada en el pegaso

(Velocidad Normal)

Pero vemos las manos de Fercho, las cuales estaban cerradas en forma de puño para luego abrirse y rápidamente toman la pata izquierda del pegaso, quien aún se encontraba en el aire, y lo lanzó lejos hacia arriba. El pegaso empieza a hacer giros bruscos debido al lanzamiento y comienza a caer, pero antes de llegar al suelo logra recuperar el control a duras penas, extendiendo sus alas al máximo y también un poco su cuerpo (sus patas delanteras y traseras). Se nota una mirada furiosa en el pegaso y gira buscando a su oponente, pero esa mirada furiosa pasa a una mirada sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos, debido a que Fercho ya se encontraba corriendo en su dirección y ya estaba muy cerca

 **-Fercho:** ¡Heyy!

Dio un grito mientras agarraba su puño derecho con su mano izquierda a la altura del pecho y alzando su codo derecho para así poder propinar un codazo en pleno rostro del pegaso. Eso hace que el pegaso salga disparado a unos 3m de distancia y caiga en el suelo dando un par de vueltas antes de detenerse boca abajo. Comienza a levantarse y además de notarse un hilo de sangre bajando por el costado izquierdo de su boca, se puede notar la rabia en el rostro del pegaso, pues tiene el ceño fruncido mientras aprieta fuertemente los dientes, mira a Fercho quien está parado normalmente para luego lentamente adoptar una posición de pelea sin perder la seriedad en el rostro en ningún momento

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

* * *

 **-Canterlot-**

Ya habían pasado unos 30min desde que los ponis encapuchados se infiltraron en el Castillo pero al parecer sin tener suerte, al no encontrar lo que buscan. Y como lo acordaron los ponis volvieron a encontrar en el punto indicado por ellos mismos

 **-¿1?:** ¿Encontraron algo?

Los otros 2 solo negaron con la cabeza

 **-¿3?:** ¿Y por qué no les preguntamos directamente a esas princesas?

 **-¿1?:** ¡Shhh…! Hay guardias justo debajo de nosotros

-¡¿Quieres qué nos oigan?!

Ellos miran hacia abajo, estaban en los tirantes del techo, en uno de los pasillos, y pueden observar a 2 guardias pasando debajo de ellos mientras iban conversando entre ellos

 **-¿3?:** ¿Qué…? Sólo son 2 guardias

 **-¿4?:** Por fin… –dijo rodando los ojos, indicando que ya estaba cansado de esperar o algo por el estilo

-Algo entretenido que hacer…

Y el poni solo se hizo a un lado, dejando que la gravedad haga su trabajo, cayendo en dirección de los 2 guardias

 **-Guardia 1:** No te creo ja ja

 **-Guardia 2:** Te lo digo en serio ja ja

Entonces los guardias notaron que algo parecido a una sombra cayó en medio de ellos

 **-Guardia1/Guardia2:** ¿Ehh?

Pero cuando intentaron voltear, el poni encapuchado les dio un golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello, haciendo que quedaran inconscientes casi en el acto. Seguidamente los otros 2 ponis bajan hasta el suelo

 **-¿1?:** ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡¿Acaso quieres qué nos descubran?!

 **-¿4?:** Vamos… sólo eran 2 guardias…

-No pasa nada

 **-¿3?:** Al menos pudiste haberme dejado uno

 **-¿4?:** ¿Qué puedo decir…?

-Eres muy lento

 **-¿1?:** Será mejor regresar a nuestra busque-…

 **-¿?/ ¿?:** Vaya, vaya, vaya –2 voces decían eso al mismo tiempo

Fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar los ponis justo detrás de ellos, pero por alguna razón les costaba dar la vuelta para ver quiénes habían hablado, pareciera que reconocían esas voces. Pero finalmente se giran completamente para poder ver que tenían en frente a las mismísimas Gobernantes de Equestria, La Princesa Celestia y La Princesa Luna

 **-Celestia:** Sólo salimos para una pequeña reunión…

 **-Luna:** Y mira lo que nos encontramos

Los 3 ponis encapuchados dieron un brinco hacia atrás para poder así tomar algo de distancia. A pesar de que claramente tenían ventaja numérica… ¿Por qué se sentían inseguros?

* * *

 **-Bosque Everfree- (Campo de entrenamiento)**

 **BGM (REPRODUCIR)**

Vemos que las mane 6 y Spike, llegan al lugar de dónde creen haber escuchado un grito hace unos momentos, pero sin que lo sepan, en realidad estaban llegando al lugar de la pelea. Cuando llegaron al claro pudieron ver que allí se encontraba Fercho pero también notaron que había un pegaso totalmente desconocido. Aunque Twilight estaba notando más que a ellos 2 simplemente, estaba observando el lugar, y no pudo evitar preguntar

 **-Twilight:** ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! –dijo exaltada, refiriéndose al campo

(Cámara Dinámica)

La cámara comienza a mostrar el "campo de entrenamiento", dónde se ve ramas quebradas o colgando y apunto de desprenderse de los árboles

*Cambio de escena*

A algunos árboles se les notaba que les faltaba un trozo del tronco

*Cambio de escena*

Grandes pedazos de rocas que estaban en el suelo, tenían cráteres de distintos tamaños, cómo si algo hubiera impactado contra ellas

*Cambio de escena*

Y el suelo no se veía muy diferente, pues también había grandes y pequeños cráteres en los alrededores

(Fin Cámara Dinámica)

 **-Fercho:** Ahmm… ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde?

(Todo ese desastre no fue ocasionado por la pelea sino que eso ocurrió cuando Fercho entrenaba en ese lugar antes de que Twilight lo llevara a la biblioteca para la fiesta sorpresa)

El pegaso vio la oportunidad y atacó cobardemente mientras que Fercho les dirigía las palabras a las chicas. El pegaso se lanzó a toda velocidad con las patas delanteras extendidas hacia adelante pero al último momento comenzó a llevar sus patas traseras hacia adelante y poder golpear con ellas a su oponente. Fercho pudo notar de reojo que el pegaso estaba haciendo su movida y empezó a dirigir la mirada hacia su adversario pero el pegaso ya estaba frente a él, no pudiendo evitar el golpe. El pegaso había logrado conectar la doble patada justo en el estómago de su oponente, haciendo que Fercho abriera bien los ojos y escupiera algo de saliva debido al impacto

 **-Todos:** ¡Fercho!

Por otra parte, las chicas y Spike habían quedados sorprendidos por el repentino ataque del pegaso. Nadie podía mover un musculo, a excepción del pegaso, que no perdió tiempo y aun estando con sus dos patas hundidas en el estómago de su oponente, conecto un derechazo en el rostro de Fercho, haciendo que deba dar unos pasos hacia esa dirección debido a la inercia. El pegaso ágilmente cayó sobre sus 4 patas y arremetió rápidamente para poder conectar otro golpe a su adversario, pero Fercho usó la misma fuerza del golpe que había recibido y giró hacia su derecha, levantó sus 2 piernas, quedando así en el aire y lanzó una patada con su pierna izquierda que conectó en el costado derecho del rostro de su oponente, mandándolo lejos de él hacia el cielo. El pegaso recupero el control rápidamente y vio que Fercho estaba corriendo y se acercaba nuevamente

 **-¿2?:** No volveré a caer en eso

Y con el impulso de sus alas, empezó a elevarse, llegando a unos 20m de altura y luego empezó a llevar su cabeza hacia atrás hasta ver nuevamente el suelo y bajar velozmente en picada hacia su oponente. Fercho detuvo su carrera al caer en cuenta de que el pegaso se estaba dirigiendo hacia él y antes que pudiera hacer nada se escuchó que el pegaso decía

 **-¿2?:** ¡Ataque de Ala!

Las alas del pegaso empezaron a tener un brillo en sus bordes mientras dejaba una estela blanca detrás, su velocidad se incrementó haciendo que Fercho no pueda esquivar el ataque, dándole de lleno y mandándolo a volar hacia el bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles

Esto hizo que las chicas inhalen aire a modo de impresión y vayan rápidamente junto a él. Twilight fue la primera en correr y el pegaso notó eso y extendió un ala, generando una fina pero fuerte corriente de aire que iba dejando una pequeña línea en la tierra mientras avanzaba, como si la estuviera cortando y paso enfrente a todos haciendo se detuvieran, pero como Twilight había ganado una pequeña ventaja, logró pasar antes que llegara esa corriente de aire haciendo que se separara de las demás, pero aun así siguió corriendo en donde estaba Fercho

 **-¿2?:** Hmph… escurridiza –dijo algo molesto

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?!

-¿Por qué atacas a nuestro amigo?

 **-¿2?:** No tengo porque contestarte

 **-Rainbow:** Grrr –apretaba los dientes mientras tenía el ceño fruncido

 **(Cámara Dinámica)**

 **BGM (Ir al min 11:45)**

Mientras se escucha de fondo un…

-¿2?: je je je

-ja ja ja

- **JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA –** risa maniática

La cámara enfoca hacia el bosque, en dirección en el que había sido lanzado Fercho, dónde se ve un pequeño rastro de arbustos maltratados y ramas quebradas por el suelo. Comienza a hacer zoom lentamente en esa dirección y mientras más lo hacía, más se internaba en la obscuridad del bosque…hasta que la pantalla se obscurece totalmente

 **BGM OFF**

 **Esta Historia Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Un saludo para "KRT215"**

 **El nombre de "¿2?" se revelará en el siguiente episodio. Pero me gustaría escuchar si tienen algún nombre para este pegaso**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **Cámara Dinámica: La escena pasará a una vista de 1ra persona. Para tratar de que el lector pueda sentirse dentro de la historia**

 **Sin más que decir. Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **Avances de Capítulo**

 **-¿?:** ¡No lo hagan!

*Cambio de escena*

De entre la obscuridad del Bosque, Fercho comienza a salir

*Cambio de escena*

-¿2?: Estoy… seguro que en cuanto… mis amigos se den cuenta de que… ¡Urgh!... el libro no se encuentra en el Castillo de las Princesas…vendrán hacia aquí –dijo débilmente

-No… escaparas

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Twilight:** ¡Fercho! ¡Las Princesas!

*Cambio de escena*

Él no sabía que responder a Twilight

 **-Fercho:** ….

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Twilight:** Por favor… ¡Ayúdame!

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**


	9. No siempre sale según lo planeado Parte2

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **No todo siempre sale según lo planeado Parte 2**

- **Bosque Everfree-**

 **Twilight POV**

Me acerqué en donde estaba Fercho con preocupación y sin adentrarse al bosque comencé a preguntar.

 **-Twiligth:** ¡Fercho! ¡¿Estás bien?! –a lo cual no obtuve respuesta

 **-¿2?:** Escuchen, si no se largan les pasará lo mismo que a esa cosa –dijo llamando la atención de todos

 **-Rainbow:** Ahora veras…

Rainbow Dash se disponía a atacar cuando se escuchó desde la profundidad del bosque.

 **-¿?:** ¡No lo hagan!

 **-¿2?:** ¡¿Qué?!

De entre la obscuridad del Bosque, vi que Fercho comenzó a salir. Con algunas heridas notables pero nada graves. Inmediatamente me acerqué a él.

 **-Twilight:** ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **-Fercho:** Sí, no te preocupes

-Ahora lo más importante es impedir que ese pegaso se lleve tu libro

Quedé un poco confundida con eso.

 **-Twilight:** ¡¿Todo esto es por un libro?! –dije algo exaltada

 **-Momento Gracioso-**

Se ve a Fercho con los ojos tipo "guion", la ceja izquierda arqueada y una gotota hacia el lado derecho de su rostro.

 **-Fercho:** "¡ _Gracias por tanto apoyo eh!_ " –pensé sarcásticamente

-Si lo dices en ese modo…

-(Suspiro de derrota)

-Pues no me veo tan heroico como pensé –dije con la cabeza totalmente agachada y con los brazos colgados sin ánimo

 **FIN Momento Gracioso**

 **-Fercho:** Pero… –dijo volviendo a recuperar la seriedad

-Ese pegaso mencionó algo sobre conquistar Equestria y al parecer hará algo con la ayuda de ese libro…

-Luego te lo explicaré con más detalles

Al Saber que recibiría una explicación más tarde, dejé de regañar a Fercho, pero quería aclarar algo más.

 **-Twilight:** Oye Fercho…

 **-Fercho:** ¿Sí…?

 **-Twilight:** ¿Ese pegaso tenía una capucha?

 **-Fercho:** Sí, lo tenía hace unos momentos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

 **-Twilight:** Ashh… ¡no otra vez! –dije algo irritada

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm…? –dijo con una ceja arqueada

-¿Qué pasa?

 **-Twilight:** Solo hace unos días me ocurrió algo así

 **(Narración 3ra Persona)**

Él guardó silencio y trató de hacer memoria para tratar de comprender a que se refería ella y después de unos segundos, Fercho comprendió que Twilight tal vez se refería a Sunset Shimmer.

 **(FIN Narración 3ra Persona)**

 **-Twilight:** ¿Por qué los ponis encapuchados quieren robar mis cosas? –dije molesta

 **-Fercho:** je… ja ja –rió divertido por el comentario que le hice

-Oye Twilight, les quiero pedir un favor…

 **-Twilight:** ¿Qué? –respondí

 **-Fercho:** Pase lo que pase, recuperaré ese libro por mí mismo

-No interfieran

 **-Twilight:** ¡Pero…!

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Fercho se lanzó al ataque

 **FIN Twilight POV**

 **BGM: watch?v=Mso4q1hLx10 (Tension Rising - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended)**

 **-¿2?:** ¿No sabes cuándo rendirte fenómeno?

Fercho no respondió a eso mientras seguía corriendo, cuando llegó, saltó y lanzó un puñetazo derecho hacia el pegaso el cual dio un brinco hacia atrás para lograr esquivarlo y el puño de Fercho quedó algo enterrado en el suelo, pero rápidamente antes de que se alejara más, extendió su brazo izquierdo y logro sujetar la cola del pegaso, lo estiro en su misma dirección y levantó su brazo derecho y lo recibió con un puñetazo en toda la cara, mandándolo a volar hasta impactar contra un árbol y luego de 1 segundo cayó al suelo.

El pegaso lentamente comienza a levantarse y a esbozar una sonrisa.

 **-¿2?:** Je je

-Ja ja ja –rió con más fuerza

-Y pensar que yo, el gran Strong Wings, no iba a encontrar nada divertido que hacer por aquí

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm…? –dije con una ceja levantada, confundido ante el comentario

 **-Strong Wings:** Y ahora estoy teniendo una emocionante pelea…

-Pero no te confíes… esto apenas comienza –dijo en tono más serio

El pegaso comenzó a galopar en dirección a su oponente. Fercho por otro lado se puso en su posición de pelea típica (llevar la pierna derecha un poco hacia atrás, acuclillarse ligeramente, cerrar el puño derecho y ponerlo a la altura de la costilla, alzar al frente el brazo izquierdo con el puño semi cerrado a la altura de la barbilla), observó cómo su oponente dio un salto, tomó el vuelo hasta cierta altura y luego empezar a descender a gran velocidad.

 **-Strong Wings:** ¡Ataque ala! –gritó

Las alas del pegaso empezaron a tener un brillo en sus bordes mientras dejaba una estela blanca detrás. Fercho dio un salto hacia su derecha para poder esquivar ese ataque y a la vez tomar algo de distancia de su oponente, el pegaso "desactivo" su ataque para poder descender a una velocidad normal pero por la inercia siguió un poco más, dejando un pequeño surco en el suelo con cada una de sus pezuñas antes de detenerse por completo y sin esperar nada volvió a cargar hacia su oponente.

Fercho notó que su oponente se dirigía nuevamente hacia él, y le resulto obvio que volvería a intentar el ataque de hace unos momentos.

 **-Fercho:** _"Una carrera, dará un salto, volará alto y luego bajará para realizar su ataque"_ –pensé analizando los datos

- _"¿Pero… por qué?"_

-" _¿Por qué volver a intentar el mismo ataque…?"_

-" _Tal vez lo que busca en realidad es intentar cansarme"_

-" _Hasta que finalmente pueda conectar ese ataque conmigo"_

Pero un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 **-Strong Wings:** ¡Ataque Ala!

 **-Fercho:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Gyaagh! –dije al sentir el impacto

El pegaso sorprendió a Fercho mientras estaba pensando, realizando su ataque estando en carrera y desde el suelo, mandándolo a volar y luego cayendo pesadamente, dando un par de vueltas y detenerse boca abajo en el suelo.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ghg!... (jadeo)… (jadeo) –mientras usaba mis brazos para ayudarme a levantarme

-Je

Fercho se puso nuevamente en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo dijo.

- **Fercho:** Vamos… esto aún no acaba

Fercho corrió hacia su oponente y antes de alcanzarlo, saltó y en el aire llevó su brazo un poco hacia atrás y cerraba fuertemente su puño mientras caía.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Raahh!

*¡CRACK!*

Strong Wings pudo esquivar a tiempo el golpe, el cual dejó un cráter en el suelo tras el impacto y levantó un poco de polvo en el lugar. Y de esa nube de polvo, Fercho sale corriendo a toda velocidad para tratar de sorprender a su oponente. Vuelve a repetir el mismo movimiento (correr, saltar, preparar su brazo mientras cae y liberar un fuerte golpe al llegar al suelo) una… y dos… y tres veces. Pero en este último el pegaso usa sus alas para impulsarse en "reversa" y así poder tomar una mayor distancia. Pero no sirvió casi de nada ya que cuando levanto la mirada, Fercho ya estaba a mitad de distancia entre ellos y se dirigía corriendo velozmente hacia él, provocándole algo de sorpresa y susto a la vez.

 **-Strong Wings:** (¡gulp!) –tragó saliva duramente

*Cambio de escena*

Las ponis junto con Spike estaban sorprendidos con lo que veían. Por una parte querían intervenir y detener todo esto, pero por otra parte algo los dejaba muy expectantes… simplemente no podían.

*Cambio de escena*

Fercho estaba acercándose, dejando sin muchas opciones al pegaso sobre qué hacer de momento.

 **-Fercho:** _"Solo puedes hacer algo…"_ –pensé

- _"Hazlo…"_

- _"Ya te estoy esperando"_

Strong Wings comenzó a sonreír confiado, al parecer se le había ocurrido algo. Se acuclillo ligeramente y con la ayuda de sus patas y alas, se impulsó hacia adelante.

 **-Strong Wings:** ¡Ataque ala!

Las alas del pegaso empezaron a tener un brillo en sus bordes mientras dejaba una estela blanca detrás.

Fercho notó eso… pero aún seguía corriendo mientras se acercaba a su adversario.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Hmph! –mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa

Strong Wings sólo pensaba en atacar con todas sus fuerzas y nada más, para así poder derribar a esa "cosa". Pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, la extraña criatura desapareció frente a sus ojos, haciendo que quedara confuso y sin que se diera cuenta disminuyendo su velocidad. Fercho se encontraba arriba en el aire, por encima de su oponente, había hecho un salto con rodada hacia adelante y ya comenzaba a caer mientras extendía su pierna derecha.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Haaa!

*¡Crack!*

Cuando la patada de Fercho conectó con el suelo, hizo un cráter y levantó una nube de polvo en el lugar. Lentamente el polvo empezó a disiparse y la silueta de Fercho se podía distinguir entre todo el polvo y luego la cámara enfoca el rostro de Fercho, en el cual se nota enojo y decepción mientras apretaba los dientes.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ghg!

-¡Rayos…!

-Fallé… –dije mientras apretaba mi puño derecho y miraba hacia arriba apretando los dientes

En lo alto y de entre la nube de polvo, algo sale disparado hacia arriba. Era el pegaso, que en el último momento había logrado esquivar la patada.

 **-Strong Wings:** Eso estuvo cerca

-Demasiado…

-Lo mejor será quedarme arriba y atacar desde aquí

Y sin esperar, comenzaba a atacar haciendo ataques en picada y al azar, mientras que Fercho los esquivaba con algo de dificultad y atacaba cuando veía la oportunidad, tratando de dar golpes o patadas, pero Strong Wings las esquivaba y simplemente se alejaba volando hacia arriba para quedar fuera de su alcance y así explotar la ventaja que tenía.

 **-Spike:** Está aprovechando la ventaja de ser un pegaso

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahmm… ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?

 **-Todos:** Oh… Claro **_(escena parecida cuando observaban la pelea en la casa de A.K. Yearling)_**

 **-Twilight:** No, esperen

-Él me pidió que no interfiriéramos

*Cambio de escena*

Desde lo alto, el pegaso pensaba que ataque usar para eliminar a Fercho

 **-Strong Wings:** Ya es hora de acabar con esto…

-Me pregunto, ¿Cuál será la mejor forma de acabar contigo?

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Rarity:** ¿Pero dejarás que esta pelea, aparentemente sin razón, continué?

 **-Twilight:** B-bueno… yo…

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fercho:** (…)

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Twilight:** (Suspiro de resignación)

-Tienen razón

Los demás asintieron al mismo tiempo

 **-Rainbow:** Yo lo ayudaré desde arriba, ya que él…no…puede

-(…)

-¡¿…Volar?!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando veían a Fercho despegarse del suelo lentamente y llegar a la misma altura que su adversario.

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

 **-Todos:** ¡¿Qué…?! –no dando crédito a lo que veían

 **-Fercho:** Je…

 **-Strong Wings:** ¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Tú no tienes alas…

 **-Fercho:** Digamos que…

-"Si tú lo deseas puedes volar…" –dije en un tono melódico

-Je je

 **-Strong Wings:** ¡No te burles de mí!

 **BGM (REANUDAR)**

Strong Wings voló a toda velocidad en dirección a Fercho, para poder borrarle esa sonrisa de su rostro que tanto le molestaba y planeaba quitárselo dándole un buen golpe en la cara. Cuando ya estaba cerca, lanzó un derechazo. Pero Fercho se elevó un poco más (dando la impresión de que hubiera saltado en pleno aire) y logró esquivarlo fácilmente, y casi sin perder tiempo comenzó a descender rápidamente, extendiendo su pierna derecha para así poder conectar una patada.

El pegaso, aún algo confundido por la sorpresa de que su oponente pueda volar sin alas, intentó reaccionar tratando de no perderlo de vista, giró hacia su izquierda, pero cuando se dio la vuelta fue recibido con una patada en la parte izquierda del rostro. Esto hizo que quedara fuera de balance, lo cual Fercho aprovechó y conectó rápidamente una patada con su pierna izquierda en el estómago de su oponente, mandándolo hacia abajo.

Strong Wings caía velozmente y aunque trataba de recuperar el control, le resultaba difícil debido a los golpes que había recibido, aunque en el último momento hizo varios esfuerzos que ayudaron a que el aterrizaje no fuese tan fuerte. No pudo evitar impactar contra las copas de los árboles y perderse en ellos, pero sin pasar mucho tiempo se alcanza a ver cómo la cabeza del pegaso emerge de entre las copas de los tantos árboles. Aparte del rostro totalmente iracundo por lo acontecido, se nota que tiene varios pedacitos de ramas incrustados en su melena junto con algunas hojas, incluyendo en la boca, los cuales comienza a escupir para poder sacárselos y luego mira nuevamente a Fercho.

 **-Strong Wings:** ¡Maldito! –dijo con desdén

Abrió sus alas y empezó a agitarlas para poder elevarse un poco y liberarse de todas esas ramas y hojas que lo molestaban. Estando ya en el aire nuevamente, se impulsó hacia su oponente con los cascos delanteros extendidos hacia adelante. Fercho ante eso toma su "pose típica de pelea" y cuando el pegaso llega junto a él, su oponente le lanza un izquierdaso pero Fercho lo detiene con su antebrazo derecho sin dejar de observarlo seriamente. Inmediatamente su adversario lanza un derechazo y Fercho levanta su brazo izquierdo, abre su mano y detiene el golpe. Strong Wings se sorprende un poco al ver que sus dos golpes fueron detenidos casi sin ningún problema, Fercho vio ese momento de distracción y retrajo su brazo derecho, el cual había quedado libre después de ese primer bloqueo, y lo mandó hacia adelante con fuerza.

*POW*

El golpe conectó en el costado izquierdo del rostro de Strong Wings, al cual volvió a mandar hacia abajo, pero antes de que siquiera se pudiera alejar, rápidamente Fercho lo sujeta de la cola con su mano izquierda, enseguida pone su mano derecha para aferrarse aún mejor y comenzar a girar hacia su izquierda y lanzarlo lejos. Después de haber lanzado al pegaso, Fercho voló en dirección a su adversario rápidamente para lograr tomarlo por sorpresa. El pegaso sale girando en todas direcciones y logra detenerse a duras penas, justo sobre el "campo de entrenamiento", justo por encima de dónde todos están observando lo que ocurre. Strong Wings no puede creer lo que está pasando, y su mirada al vacío lo demuestra, agita su cabeza de un lado a otro y luego alza la vista para dedicar una mirada llena de odio a su oponente, pero esa mirada de odio cambia a una de sorpresa, al ver que Fercho se estaba dirigiendo a toda velocidad hacia él, pero Strong Wings iba a demostrar que esa "cosa" no lo había sorprendido del todo y esperó el momento oportuno, hasta que esté lo suficientemente cerca y cuando lo estaba…

 **-Strong Wings:** ¡Ataque Ala! –gritó sin darse cuenta de que algo pasó por su lado derecho

Pero hacer ese ataque, ¿en dónde? Pues la extraña criatura había desaparecido frente a él. Luego recordó lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

 **-Strong Wings:** ¡Arriba!

Pero se había equivocado, no había nada ni nadie arriba de él, haciendo que quedara algo confundido hasta que escucho…

 **-¿?:** ¡Por aquí!

*POW*

Fercho había conectado un derechazo en el costado izquierdo del rostro del pegaso, mandándolo lejos nuevamente. Strong Wings cegado por la furia, volvió a arremeter contra su oponente y trató de darle un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque había vuelto a pasar lo mismo, antes de que pudiera llegar a él, la extraña criatura había desaparecido frente a él. Ante eso el pegaso abrió un poco los ojos, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, esa extraña criatura iba a aparecer atrás de él. Inmediatamente lanzó una poderosa patada con su pata trasera izquierda atrás de él sin siquiera voltear a ver, para así poder ser él quién sorprenda en ese momento… Pero nada pasó, no había sentido que su golpe hubiera conectado o algo así.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Heeyyy!

 **-Strong Wings:** ¿Qué…? –dijo mirando en cámara lenta hacia arriba

*POW*

Fercho había conectado una patada con el talón de su pierna derecha en la cabeza del pegaso, mandándolo directamente hacia abajo.

*CRACK*

El pegaso cayó fuertemente, generando una pequeña cortina de polvo y haciendo que se quedara algo enterrado en el suelo pero boca arriba. Fercho, después de la patada que dio, había quedado mirando en dirección al suelo y cuando la pequeña cortina de polvo desapareció, extendió sus dos brazos en dirección a Strong Wings

 **-Fercho:** ¡Haaaa!

Las palmas abiertas de Fercho comenzaron a brillar en un tono blanquecino y salieron disparados de ellas, unas especies de proyectiles… pero hechos de energía al parecer. Salían disparados unos tras otros a una gran velocidad y se dirigían hacia el pegaso rápidamente.

 **-Strong Wings:** ¡AHHHHHH! –gritó al ver lo que se estaba dirigiendo hacia él

 **¡BOOM!**

Los proyectiles comenzaron a impactar unos tras otros contra el pegaso, haciendo que se pierda en la propia luz de los proyectiles mientras que con cada impacto se levantaba más y más el polvo en el lugar. Las mane 6 y Spike, pusieron un casco y garra respectivamente delante de sus rostros para cubrirse del polvo que venía hacia ellos. Luego de unos momentos la polvareda estaba empezando a disiparse y los demás se acercaron al lugar mientras que Fercho comenzaba a descender lentamente hasta llegar también.

 **-BGM OFF-**

En el suelo yacía el cuerpo de Strong Wings, no muerto, aunque sí inmóvil y boca arriba. Se podía escuchar los quejidos de dolor por parte de este mientras que Fercho se acercaba y Twilight le seguía, los demás mantuvieron un poco de distancia algo expectantes. Se detuvo como a unos 2 metros y medio de distancia.

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Pinkie:** Vaya… eso fue intenso –dijo esto último con su típico animo

El comentario de la poni rosada quitándole típicamente un poco la seriedad al asunto.

*Cambio de escena

El pegaso notó que esa "cosa" estaba cerca y solamente moviendo los ojos, miró hacia su derecha para poder observar a esa extraña criatura y dedicarle algunas palabras.

 **-Strong Wings:** Estoy… seguro que en cuanto… mis amigos se den cuenta de que… ¡Urgh!... el libro no se encuentra en el Castillo de las Princesas…vendrán hacia aquí –dijo débilmente

-No… escaparas

Al oír esto último, Fercho y Twilight comenzaron a abrir sus ojos de la impresión al caer en cuenta de lo que eso significaba: Probablemente las Princesas, están siendo o serían atacadas.

 **-Fercho:** _"¡¿Qué…?!_

 _-¡¿Es en serio?!"_ – pensé sorprendido al darme cuenta de que tal vez tendría que hacer algo que estaba tratando de evitar

Por unos segundos estuvieron en silencio, pero de ellos dos, Twilight fue la que habló.

 **-Twilight:** ¡Fercho! ¡Las Princesas!

 **-Fercho:** _"Nunca dejo de sorprenderme con cuanta ironía puedes encontrarte en la vida"_

Era cierto, desde un principio su objetivo era tratar de mantenerse oculto, de pasar desapercibido… pero las circunstancias fueron totalmente distintas, la realidad fue totalmente opuesta. De tratar de no conocer a nadie, terminó conociendo a las mane 6 y Spike, y ahora… ¿Las Princesas?... ¿Es en serio? En otras palabras, Él no sabía que responder a Twilight.

 **-Fercho:** (…)

Ella ya estaba algo angustiada y al sentir el silencio por parte de Fercho, Twilight simplemente comenzó a asustarse. ¿Acaso ese silencio significaba una negativa por parte de él? ¿Acaso todavía no la consideraba su amiga? Si bien no había dudas de que ella y sus amigas irían rescatar a sus Princesas, Twilight no quería dejar atrás a Fercho, pues había visto de lo que él era capaz y estaría demás decir que con su ayuda conseguirían proteger el Castillo de Canterlot y a sus Princesas. Así que debía convencerlo de algún modo de que las acompañe, aunque ella tenga que…

 **-Twilight:** Por favor… ¡Ayúdame! –dijo suplicante

Eso último bastó para que Fercho saliera de su trance pensativo.

 **-Fercho:** (!) –abrí por completo mis ojos

-(…) –pero luego los cerré y me puse a pensar

- _"Es cierto… no puedo ser tan egoísta y esconderme cuando me están necesitando"_ –pensé

-(Suspiro) –abrí mis ojos y después puse una débil sonrisa

-Claro

Ante esto, Twilight no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa al obtener la respuesta que ella estaba queriendo y necesitando escuchar.

 **-Twilight:** Gracias… –dijo en voz baja pero audible y muy aliviada

Los dos comenzaron a avanzar en dirección los demás para explicarles la situación pero…

 **-Todos:** (…) –con caras que demostraban algo de miedo y confusión, dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando ellos se acercaron

 **-Fercho y Twilight:** ¿Ehh?

Tal parece que en Spike y las chicas, después de ver lo ocurrido, después de ver de lo que Fercho es capaz, les comenzó a entrar la desconfianza.

Twilight y Fercho notaron el extraño comportamiento que tenían ellos.

 **-Twilight:** ¿Chicas…?

 **-Todos:** (…) –sólo miraban a Fercho sin decir nada

 **-Fercho:** (…) –desvié la mirada algo cabizbajo, ya sabía dónde iba esto

Twilight se alejó por unos momentos de Fercho y se dirigió junto al grupo ya sospechando también lo que ocurría.

 **-Twilight:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Cómo que "qué pasa"?

 **-Applejack:** Caramelo, tú misma viste "qué fue lo que pasó"

-(…) –mirando hacia donde estaba el pegaso derrotado

-¿…Y aun así quieres que vaya con todos nosotros?

Twilight en ese momento miró a sus otras amigas, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie estaban escuchando todo, pero ellas no decían ninguna palabra. Estaban con la expresión un poco tristes y preocupadas. Spike por su parte la miraba con una expresión de "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?".

 **-Rainbow:** No sé en qué estás pensando

-Pero esto no me parece buena idea…

Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie se miraron entre ellas con algo de tristeza y preocupación y finalmente, con algo de dificultad asintieron, dándole la razón a Rainbow Dash.

*Cambio de escena*

Aunque él no alcanzaba a escuchar, la mirada de Fercho iba bajando lentamente hasta que sólo podía verse una sombra que cubría toda la zona de sus ojos.

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Twilight:** Sí… –dijo llamando la atención de las chicas y Spike

-Yo también vi lo que paso… y también tengo mis dudas

-(…)

-Pero también escuché lo que dijo ese pegaso

Todo el grupo abrió un poco demás los ojos al recordar eso último que dijo Strong Wings

 **-Twilight:** No sabemos a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar allá…

-Solo sabemos que las Princesas podrían necesitarnos y que tal vez seamos los únicos que sepamos sobre esto

-Es por eso… qué si él nos acompaña

-Estoy segura que nos ayudará a proteger a las Princesas

 **-Rainbow:** (suspiro)

-Supongo que tienes razón

 **-Applejack:** Supongo que no podemos ser muy exigentes con quienes nos quieran ayudar

 **-Fluttershy:** (…)

 **-Rarity:** (…)

 **-Pinkie:** (…)

Las 3 no sabían qué decir y no es que estuvieran totalmente asustadas, porque ya pasaron por cosas similares en el pasado, pero aun así era algo que las dejaba un poco sorprendidas.

 **-Applejack:** Tú y Rainbow pued-

-(…) –mirando a Fercho

-Digo… ustedes 3 pueden ir volando directamente para llegar lo más rápido posible

\- Nosotras iremos en tren y las alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos

Twilight simplemente asintió con eso y luego miró a Spike y le dijo

 **-Twilight:** Spike, acompáñalas por favor

 **-Spike:** Sí –mientras se subía al lomo de Pinkie

 **-Applejack:** Pero antes…

Applejack se dirigió hacia el pegaso que ya se encontraba "K.O." Lo ató con la cuerda con la que ella siempre carga, cómo para que no se moviera y lo subió en su lomo. Y después de eso Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie y Spike fueron en dirección al pueblo rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Twilight y Rainbow se acercaban a Fercho

 **-Rainbow:** (…) –miraba seriamente a al humano

 **-Fercho:** (…) –desvié la mirada algo cabizbajo

 **-Twilight:** ¿Ocurre algo Rainbow?

 **-Rainbow:** Sí –dijo tajantemente sin quitarle la mirada a Fercho

 **-Fercho:** (…)

 **-Rainbow:** …Pero este no es el momento para eso ¿Cierto?

Se notaba en Twilight que estaba algo triste, Rainbow tenía algo de razón pero le iba a pedir un poco de comprensión, al menos de momento ya que había otras cosas más importantes. Y cuando iba a articular palabra, su amiga se adelantó.

 **-Rainbow:** Debemos apresurarnos…

 **-Twilight:** Sí… –dijo sin muchos ánimos

 **-Fercho:** (…) –aún estaba cabizbajo

Comenzaron a elevarse y estando a una buena altura comenzaron a volar en dirección a Canterlot.

 **-Ponyville- (Estación de Trenes)** **(Momentos Después)**

Por otro lado, vemos que el otro grupo llegó a la estación y ya habían abordado el tren que los llevaría a Canterlot. Decidieron quedarse juntos y viajar en el mismo vagón pero aun pensando en lo que había ocurrido en el bosque.

 **-Pinkie:** Eso… sí que fue una sorpresa ¿Cierto?

-(…)

-Me gustan las sorpresas –dijo con su ánimo normal

 **\- Rarity:** Obviamente no nos dijo toda la verdad

 **\- Fluttershy:** Me pregunto si ocultará más cosas

 **-Applejack:** Claro que nos oculta cosas –dijo levemente molesta

-Que no te quepa la menor duda –dijo mientras daba la espalda a sus amigas y miraba por una de las ventanas

 **-Rarity:** (…)

 **-Pinkie:** (…)

 **-Fluttershy:** (…)

 **-Spike:** (…)

* * *

 **-En algún lugar del cielo-**

Rainbow Dash, Twilight y Fercho, estaban volando rápidamente en dirección a Canterlot (aunque para Twilight y Fercho eso era lo más rápido que podían ir, para Rainbow era una velocidad muy normal y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no dejarlos muy atrás) La pegaso iba un poco más adelantada y la alicornio y el humano iban juntos a la par detrás de ella.

 **-Rainbow:** (…)

 **-Twilight:** (…)

 **-Fercho:** (…)

Y sí, era un viaje muy silencioso y era Fercho quién se estaba comiendo todo ese momento incómodo.

* * *

 **-Canterlot- (Castillo Real)**

 **BGM: watch?v=AMDWJRNhOCo (Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Ultimate Power) (Repetir las veces que sean necesarias)**

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

De repente se escucha un estruendo y sólo se llega a ver una gran cortina de polvo en todo el lugar dónde se encuentra la cámara. En eso se ve a Celestia que salió de entre toda esa polvareda ya que hizo un brinco hacia atrás, cayendo sobre sus 4 patas, pero siguió retrocediendo un poco debido a que aterrizó con algo de fuerza y luego dirigió su mirada seria hacia la cortina de polvo que estaba frente, de la cual salió un rayo de magia que se dirigía directamente a ella pero Celestia reaccionó a tiempo, logró esquivar haciéndose a un lado y el rayo pasa de largo estrellándose con la pared y creando un pequeño agujero

 **-FIN Cámara Dinámica-**

Dentro del polvo se notaba la silueta de un poni, pero también se podía notar algo más… un cuerno.

 **-¿1?:** ¿Y se supone que ustedes son nuestras poderosas gobernantes? –preguntó el unicornio con burla mientras caminaba y salía de entre todo el polvo

 **-Celestia:** Solo digamos que esto no era lo que esperaba encontrarme al volver aquí

 **-¿1?:** ¿Entonces debo decir "Sorpresa"? je je

 **-Celestia:** Una no muy agradable debo agregar

 **-¿1?:** Todo esto terminará en cuanto me entregues el libro

 **-Celestia:** (…)

*Cambio de escena*

En otra habitación, vemos que Luna va cayendo en picada, esquivando todos y cada uno de los rayos que le están lanzando 2 unicornios, con la capucha aún puesta pero con la cabeza descubiertas. Llega hasta el suelo y los unicornios siguen disparando rayos en dirección a ella, a lo cual Luna dando unos saltos hace un pequeño zigzag en el piso, esquivándolos nuevamente y vuelve a alzar el vuelo

 **-¿3?:** ¡Deja de moverte!

 **-¿4?:** Es muy escurridiza

 **-Luna:** ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No pueden seguirme el paso?

 **-¿4?:** Aunque admito que es divertido

-Nosotros estamos en este lugar por otra cosa

 **-¿3?:** Solo danos ese libro para poder largarnos de aquí

Luna bajo lentamente hasta el suelo otra vez

 **-Luna:** (…)

 **Cámara Dinámica**

La pantalla se dividide en 2 partes por una línea vertical. En una parte muestra el rostro de Celestia y en el otro muestra el rostro de Luna, ambas alzan la mirada y dicen al mismo tiempo

 **-Celestia/Luna:** Ni pensarlo…

-¡HAAA! –y se lanzaron al ataque

 **FIN Cámara Dinámica**

 **-BGM OFF-**

 **-Canterlot- (Algún lugar del cielo)**

Vemos que Rainbow, Twilight y Fercho llegaron a Canterlot y ya están muy cerca del Castillo

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Entremos!

 **-Twilight:** Con cuidado Rainbow…

-Debemos tratar de que nadie nos vea

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmmm? –dije al notar algo

-" _Me pregunto…_ "

 **-Twilight:** No sabemos si el ataque ya ocurrió o aún no

-Sea como sea no podemos entrar al Castillo imprudentemente

 **-Rainbow:** Sí, sí, como digas –dijo desganadamente rodando los ojos

Y después de eso, los 3 comenzaron a descender hacia el Castillo

*Cambio de escena*

- **Cámara Dinámica-**

La cámara está observando cómo los rayos del sol entran a través de un vitral común y corriente hasta que Rainbow, Twilight y Fercho pasan por enfrente de esta. La cámara comienza a seguirlos mientras ellos van galopando y corriendo respectivamente por uno de los pasillos del Castillo

 **-FIN Cámara Dinámica-**

 **-Fercho:** ¿Y si revisamos primeramente el Salón del Trono?

 **-Twilight:** Estoy de acuerdo

 **-Rainbow:** (…)

Siguieron corriendo hasta que algo les llamó la atención, 2 guardias que estaban en el suelo, aparentemente inconscientes. Se acercaron hasta ellos aunque Fercho lo hizo hasta cierto punto, lo más probable sería que se asustaran al verlo y no quería que la cosa empeore.

 **-Twilight:** Oigan ¿están bien? –dijo calmadamente para que no se asustaran

Uno de los guardias comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y dirigió su mirada a quién le estaba hablando

 **-Guardia 1:** ¿Ehh…? ¡Auch!

-(…)

-¡Princesa Twilight!

 **-Twilight:** No se esfuerce soldado…

-Dígame que fue lo que paso

 **-Guardia 1:** Y-Yo… no… –decía pero cerraba los ojos lentamente

 **-Fercho:** " _Volverá a quedar inconsciente_ " –pensé

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Rápido! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

 **-Guardia 1:** I-intru… Intrusos –dijo a duras penas y luego quedo nuevamente inconsciente

Los 3 quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, primero para asegurase de que solamente habían perdido la consciencia y por fortuna efectivamente así era, se notaba como los 2 guardias aun respiraban y segundo para procesar lo que había ocurrido y luego poder articular palabra

 **-Twilight:** Así que era cierto…

 **-Rainbow:** Entonces ya están aquí

 **-Fercho:** " _No entiendo_ "

-" _¿Dónde están los…?_ "

-"Aunque si el ataque ya comenzó, tal vez estén…"

-(Tsk)

-" _Este no es el momento para ponerme a pensar sobre eso_ "

-No me gustaría dejarlos aquí… –dije

-Pero estoy seguro que no les pasará nada

-Debemos encontrar a los intrusos… o al menos a las Princesas

Rainbow y Twilight asintieron al mismo tiempo y los 3 comenzaron a dirigirse rápidamente hacia el Salón del Trono

 **Esta Historia Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Un saludo para**

 **-ELVIS5555**

 **-** **KRT215**

 **-** **Portassj**

 **-** **0megachaotic**

 **En el próximo capítulo se revelará el misterio del cabello (melena) de "Fercho" Ja ja… Supongo que estas alturas ya lo deben de saber o al menos sospechar, después de todo dejé varias pistas en los capítulos (incluyendo este), en especial el capítulo anterior. Pero si aún no te has dado cuenta no te preocupes, estoy seguro que en el próximo capítulo todo te quedará claro y ya te podrás hacer la idea de cómo se irá desarrollando esto (¡UFF!... sólo espero poder)**

 **El próximo capítulo será un poco especial, las princesas harán preguntas a nuestro personaje, pero serán las preguntas que "Ustedes" quieran saber:**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta en específico pueden hacerla y la incluiré en la historia**

 **También pueden elegir si gustan quién hará esa pregunta (Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Celestia o Luna)**

 **(Nota de la historia)**

 **Momento Gracioso: Lo que ocurra dentro no tiene que ser tomado muy en serio o muy literalmente. Como su nombre lo indica, es sólo con el fin de hacer reír al lector**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC**

 **Sin más que decir. Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **Avances de Capítulo**

 **-Cantelot- (Castillo Real)**

Sin perder tiempo van en dirección al fuerte sonido que acaban de escuchar

*Cambio de escena*

- **Fercho:** Creí que…

 **¡Boom! *Crack***

Fercho no pudo terminar lo que decía al escuchar una especie de explosión que rompía la pared muy cerca de ellos

*Cambio de escena*

Aparentemente Celestia y Luna tienen problemas contra sus adversarios.

- **Celestia/Luna:** (Jadeo)… (Jadeo)… (Jadeo)

*Cambio de escena*

- **Fercho:** " _Bien…_ " –pensó

- _"Para eso vine aquí ¿Cierto?"_

*Cambio de escena*

- **Celestia:** (…) –observándolo

- **Luna:** " _Así que por fin estás aquí…"_

 _-"Ji ji"_

*Cambio de escena*

- **Celestia/Luna:** " _Las preguntas que te esperan…_ " –pensaron

*Cambio de escena*

- **Celestia:** (…) –al parecer estaba pensando o había notado algo

-¿Puedo saber por qué no nos avisaste de él, Twilight?

*Cambio de escena*

- **Fercho:** Mi...Cabello –Abro mis ojos enormemente

-¡Mi cabello! ¡Mii Cabellooo! –grité con desesperación

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…**


	10. Batalla Real

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **Batalla Real**

 **-Canterlot-**

 **-BGM: watch?v=tKFZQojNUjI (West One Music - Killing Zone)-**

Rainbow, Twilight y Fercho llegan al salón del Trono pero esta se encuentra…

 **-Fercho:** Vacía…

-No están aquí

 **-Twilight:** Rápido, busquemos en otro lugar

Rainbow Dash y Fercho asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a Twilight. Mientras corrían nuevamente por los pasillos, los 3 estaban muy atentos a cualquier tipo de señal que les pueda servir para ubicar a las Princesas.

 **-Fercho:** " _¿Qué pasa…?_ " –pensó

- _"Hasta ahora no vi a ninguno aparte de esos 2"_

-¿Hmm…? –dijo al escuchar algo

Fercho, que iba corriendo detrás de Rainbow Dash y Twilight, comenzó a disminuir la velocidad gradualmente hasta detenerse por completo. Al parecer algo había llamado su atención.

 **-Fercho:** ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Rainbow Dash y Twilight, al darse cuenta que Fercho ya no estaba con ellas, regresaron por donde vinieron.

 **-Twilight:** ¡Fercho! –gritó desde la distancia mientras se acercaba al humano

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó estando ya a su lado

Fercho no contestó sino que hizo el ademán de guardar silencio: llevando su dedo índice hacia sus labios. Él miraba fijamente uno de los corredores hasta que…

 **-Fercho:** (!)

-¡Vamos! –dijo y comenzó a correr

Fercho corrió hacia el pasillo que estaba mirando hace unos momentos, desviándose totalmente de la ruta que planeaban seguir. Tanto Rainbow Dash como Twilight estaban algo confundidas, pero decidieron seguirlo.

 **-Fercho:** Escuché un ruido en esta dirección

-(…)

-Creo… –dijo no estando del todo seguro

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó algo molesta

 **-Fercho:** El sonido no fue muy fuerte

-Así que no sé exactamente de dónde provino

-Lo que deber-…

*boom* (sonido de explosión que se escuchaba a lo lejos)

 **-Fercho/Twilight/Rainbow:** (!)

 **-Twilight:** ¿Lo escucharon?

 **-Fercho:** Estamos cerca –dijo y comenzó a correr otra vez

Sin perder tiempo van en dirección al fuerte sonido que acaban de escuchar. Llegan al final de ese corredor y giran a la derecha para poder tomar otro corredor y en medio, en uno de los costados, había una puerta que estaba abierta y conectaba a una habitación.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Debe ser allí!

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, entraron de inmediato sin dejar de correr y detenerse cuando ya estaban en el medio de esta.

 **-BGM OFF-**

 **-Rainbow:** Muy bien… ¿y ahora qué? –dijo algo apática

-No se suponía que de aquí provenían esos "ruidos" –dijo con sarcasmo

- **Fercho:** Creí que…

 **¡Boom! *Crack***

Fercho no pudo terminar lo que decía al escuchar una especie de explosión que rompía la pared muy cerca de ellos.

 **-Momento Gracioso-**

Curiosamente en la otra habitación se encontraba un unicornio de crin blanca, ojos azules y melena rubia. Tenía la apariencia de pertenecer a la clase alta pero se encontraba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y gritando como una niñita al escuchar la explosión tan cerca de él.

 **-Fercho:** ¿En serio? –dijo observando con una ceja levantada

 **FIN Momento Gracioso**

La mayoría de escombros eran pequeños, pero uno era de tamaño considerable y se dirigía hacia Fercho y Rainbow Dash.

 **-Fercho:** "¡ _Rayos!_ " –pensó

-¡Cuidado! –gritó

Fercho empujó a Rainbow Dash lo más lejos que podía.

*¡Slam!*

 **-Twilight:** ¡Fercho!

 **-Rainbow:** (…)

Rainbow Dash tenía la expresión perdida mientras miraba en la dirección en donde estaba Fercho, pero solo veía polvo y una pila de escombros en ese mismo lugar. En ese momento del hueco en la pared y de entre el polvo en el lugar, salen a gran velocidad las Princesas, pero atrás de ellas, de entre la nube de polvo, salían rayos de magia en distintas direcciones pero Celestia y Luna lograban esquivar dichos rayos en el aire y una vez que cesaron se dirigieron hacia el suelo.

Rainbow Dash y Twilight estaban alegres de poder ver a sus Princesas al fin. Aunque Celestia y Luna estaban enfocadas en la pelea, pudieron notar que en ese lugar se encontraban conocidas suyas.

 **-Celestia:** ¿Twilight Sparkle?

-Y… ¿Rainbow Dash?

 **-Luna:** ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo en este lugar?

 **-Twilight:** Obtuvimos cierta información…

-Que tal vez ustedes corrían peligro

-Por eso vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos

-Las demás llegaran en poco tiempo, pero pudimos contar con la ayud-…

Las 2 quedaron en silencio mientras abrían sus ojos como platos al recordar que alguien faltaba, ambas reaccionaron y se acercaron para ver cómo estaba el humano. Rainbow Dash comenzó a aletear para alejar un poco el polvo y Twilight usaba su magia para levantar aquellos escombros que eran algo pesados, y luego de quitar algunos, una mano emerge de entre todos los escombros, era la mano de Fercho que estaba totalmente abierta y luego lentamente empieza a cerrarlo y finalmente levanta el dedo pulgar para indicar que se encuentra bien, eso hizo que se forme una sonrisa de alivio en ellas. Enseguida más escombros que estaban en la cima, comenzaron a moverse y caer hasta el suelo, mientras que el humano lograba aunque sea sacar medio cuerpo de esa pila.

 **-Fercho:** (suspiro)

-No se preocupen… estoy bien –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una débil sonrisa

-Ñiagghh –dijo al hacer un esfuerzo para salir de esa pila de escombros, y una vez estuvo en el suelo, se puso de pie

-Sólo por curiosidad…

-¿Las paredes suelen explotar de la nada aquí en Canterlot? –dijo bromeando

En ese momento, una voz se escuchaba en todo el lugar y provenía desde el otro lado del hueco y polvo en la pared.

 **-¿1?:** Vaya, vaya

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo saliendo del polvo y mostrándose

-Espera, no me digas que son los refuerzos…

-JA JA JA JA

 **-Fercho:** " _Estos ponis tienen igual o más confianza que Strong Wings"_

Fercho pudo ver la situación. Aparentemente Celestia y Luna tienen problemas contra sus adversarios.

- **Celestia/Luna:** (Jadeo)… (Jadeo)… (Jadeo)

En ese momento algo llamó la atención de la alicornio morada

 **-¿?:** ¡Twilight! –gritaron varias voces

 **-Twilight:** ¡Chicas! ¡Spike!

Applejack deja a un inconsciente Strong Wings en la entrada de la habitación y entonces las ponis y el dragón se acercan junto a sus 2 amigas. Y después de un abrazo grupal…

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

 **-Rarity:** En realidad no fue tan difícil

 **-Pinkie:** Sólo tuvimos que seguir la destrucción y explosiones que habían por doquier

 **(Nota del Autor: la pelea de Fercho terminó y ellos ya se encontraban en camino mucho antes que Celestia y Luna se encontraran con sus "invitados". Por eso es que todos pudieron llegar poco después que la pelea haya comenzado.)**

 **-¿3?:** Al parecer nuestra misión secreta…

-Ya no es tan secreta

 **¿4?:** Hay más invitados, por lo que la "fiesta" crecerá je je

 **-Pinkie:** Wiii… sí, fiesta

 **-Twilight:** ¡Muy bien amigas ponis!

-¡Vamos a po-…!

 **-Celestia/Luna:** ¡No! –dijeron al mismo tiempo

 **-Todas:** ¡¿Ehh?!

 **-Celestia:** Esto es muy peligroso para ustedes

 **-Luna:** Ninguna de ustedes ponis debe interferir

 **-Twilight:** Pero…

 **-Celestia:** Es una orden –dijo algo seria

 **-¿1?:** Es una pena

-Sus mamis aún creen que son muy pequeñas para este tipo de "fiestas" je je

Eso hizo que las mane 6 pusieran una expresión de enojo, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes.

 **-¿1?:** Pero no se preocupen

 **-¿3?:** Si ustedes no pueden ir a la "fiesta"…

 **-¿4?:** La "fiesta" irá a ustedes

 **-Celestia:** Eso solo si nos derrotan primero

 **-¿1?:** Ustedes primeras o ellos primeros…

-No importa

-Será lo mismo

Después de eso las Princesas se pusieron en guardia.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

La cámara muestra desde lo más alto de la habitación a todos mientras en el ambiente hay un silencio.

 **FIN Cámara Dinámica**

Las mane 6 se cuestionan lo que las Princesas les pidieron.

 **-Rainbow:** No entiendo

 **-Twilight:** ¿Por qué dijeron eso?

 **-Fercho:** Pues si me lo preguntan… –dijo llamando la atención de todas

-Yo creo que es por el tema de que ellas son las Princesas y que tienen que defender a sus súbditos y esas cosas –dijo simplonamente

Parecía que Twilight le iba a sermonear por la forma en que lo dijo, pero algo les llamó la atención a todos en el lugar. Fercho se estaba alejando de las mane 6 o mejor dicho, se encontraba caminando en dirección a las Princesas.

- **Fercho:** " _Bien…_ " –pensó

- _"Para eso vine aquí ¿Cierto?"_

Los 3 unicornios miraban confundidos en una forma de tratar de entender lo que estaban viendo.

 **-¿1?:** ¿Eso…?

 **-¿3?:** ¿Qué…?

 **-¿4?:** ¿Es…?

Estaban algo sorprendidos de ver a tan extraña criatura, incluyendo a las princesas.

- **Celestia:** (…) –observándolo

- **Luna:** " _Así que por fin estás aquí…"_

 _-"Ji ji"_

 **-Fercho:** Hubiera deseado conocerlas en otra clase de situación…

- _"Cómo generalmente se las suele conocer"_

- _"Algo así como una reunión, o lleguen personalmente junto a ti y ya te brinden su amistad"_

- _"¡No en una pelea!"_ –pensó

-Pero si no hacemos algo, no creo que haya otra situación –dijo

Celestia iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

 **-Fercho:** Sí, sé que dijiste que no interfiriera ningún poni

-(…)

-Pero como ya habrán notado, yo no soy ningún poni

Con esa respuesta, las Princesas simplemente sonrieron

- **Celestia/Luna:** " _Las preguntas que te esperan…_ " –pensaron

 **BGM: watch?v=lggFWAibL8U (Epic Score - Creator of Worlds)**

Sin esperar, los 3 unicornios comenzaron a correr en dirección a las Princesas y el humano.

 **-Celestia:** Tenem-… –una sombra pasó frente a ella

Celestia no terminó de hablar al ver que Fercho ya se había lanzado a la carga también. Y mientras corría, los 3 unicornios lanzaron un rayo cada uno al mismo tiempo.

 **-Fercho:** ¡WOW!

A duras penas, Fercho logró esquivar los 3 rayos dando un brinco hacia atrás, quedando el suelo chamuscado en dónde impactaron dichos rayos.

 **-Fercho:** Ahmm… creerían si digo…

-Que olvidé que pueden lanzar rayos

 **-¿1?:** ¡A él!

Los otros 2 unicornios obedecieron y galoparon hacia el humano. Fercho se puso en su "posición de pelea" no sabiendo que hacer, pero en ese momento él abrió sus ojos como platos al notar 2 rayos (uno de color dorado que pasó cerca de su hombro izquierdo y otro rayo de color celeste que pasó cerca de su hombro derecho), que iban en dirección a los 2 unicornios que estaban acercándose, los cuales saltaron haciéndose a un lado para poder esquivarlos. Casi inmediatamente Celestia pasó por el lado izquierdo de Fercho y Luna pasó por el lado derecho a la par de su hermana mientras volaban velozmente.

 **-¿3?:** ¡Separémonos!

 **-¿4?:** ¡Claro!

Acto seguido los 2 unicornios se separaron en lados opuestos, izquierda y derecha respectivamente y las Princesas también se separaron para perseguirlos, dejando solos al unicornio lider y al humano en medio de la enorme habitación. El unicornio empieza a tener una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

 **-¿1?:** Que comience la fiesta

El unicornio empezó a correr en dirección a la extraña criatura mientras cargaba su magia en su cuerno. Por otro lado Fercho, que ya había salido de su trance, también comenzó a correr hacia el unicornio tratando de no perder de vista su cuerno y cuando estuvieron cerca, el unicornio disparó su rayo. Fercho debido a la distancia logró esquivarlo muy difícilmente haciendo un salto hacia su izquierda pero eso hizo que quedara fuera de equilibrio y el unicornio que no había detenido su carrera logró taclearlo fuertemente arrojándolo lejos mientras daba un par de vueltas en el suelo antes de detenerse boca arriba en un extremo de la habitación.

 **-¿1?:** Pff…

-Eres algo grande, pero solo eres igual o más inútil que los guardias que hay en este lugar

Fercho en ese momento está levantando medio cuerpo difícilmente con la ayuda de su brazo derecho y pone el izquierdo sobre su pecho, en el lugar donde fue tacleado mientras tiene cerrado su ojo derecho, abierto el izquierdo y apretando los dientes, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie.

*Cambio de escena*

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Celestia está persiguiendo a uno de los unicornios de hace rato y dicho unicornio trata de perderla haciendo un zigzag entre los tantos pilares de dicha habitación, pero Celestia no lo pierde de vista desde el aire mientras vuela tras él. Entonces el unicornio decide esconderse detrás de un pilar, se para en 2 patas y apoya su lomo contra el pilar. Celestia detiene su vuelo pero sigue flotando en el aire mientras aletea.

 **-Celestia:** No tiene caso que te escondas

-Sal y recibe tu castigo de una buena vez

-Solo estás retra-… ¡AHHH!

El otro unicornio (el que era perseguido por Luna) apareció y disparó un rayo directo a Celestia, a espalda suya mientras ella no lo veía y cae al suelo. En ese momento llega Luna y miró fijamente al que le había disparado a su hermana.

 **-Luna:** ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mí herma-…! ¡AHHH!

El otro unicornio (el que era perseguido por Celestia) disparó un rayo directo a Luna mientras estaba distraída hablando y ella también cae al suelo.

 **-¿3?:** Estamos iguales… por ahora

 **-¿4?:** Sí, así es –mientras extendían una de sus patas delanteras y chocaban sus cascos

Pero uno de ellos desapareció mientras se veía por unos instantes una estela de color arco iris. Rainbow Dash había tacleado a uno de ellos a una gran velocidad y lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared y luego ella aterrizaba lentamente mientras tenía una sonrisa confiada. El otro unicornio salió de su asombro y cuando iba a decir algo, esta vez fue Applejack quien tacleó con fuerza al otro unicornio, mandándolo en la misma dirección que el primero. Ella tocó el borde de su sobrero levemente mientras tenía una sonrisa confiada.

 **-Twilight:** ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna!

-¿Se encuentran bien? –dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas

Celestia y Luna comenzaron a levantarse.

 **-Celestia:** Estamos bien

-Pero deben irse de aquí

 **-Luna:** Puede ser peligroso para ustedes

 **-Twilight:** Por favor, déjenos ayudar

 **-Celestia:** Nosotras podemos con esto Twilight

 **-Luna:** Confía en nosotras

Aunque preocupados, las mane 6 y Spike comienzan a retirarse del lugar dejando solas a las Princesas mientras ellas observaban en dirección a los unicornios quienes se estaban levantando de entre los escombros y se encontraban muy molestos. Tanto las Princesas como los unicornios intrusos empezaron a hacer brillar sus cuernos y luego de estar un rato mirándose entre ellos, galoparon hacia sus adversarios.

*Cambio de escena*

Se ve a Fercho respirando agitadamente.

 **-Fercho:** (jadeo)… (jadeo)… (jadeo)

¡Boom!

Se alcanza a escuchar una especie de explosión, al cual Fercho desvía su mirada y le pone toda su atención porque sabe quiénes tal vez la provocaron, pero el unicornio aprovechó eso y le lanza un rayo, mandándolo a volar hasta el medio de la habitación nuevamente, rodando por el piso hasta detenerse boca abajo.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ghg!... (jadeo)

Él trataba de ponerse en pie hasta que escuchó…

 **-Celestia/Luna:** ¡KYAAA!

Al escuchar eso, Fercho abrió los ojos demás y usó todas sus fuerzas para tratar de ponerse en pie y mirar en dirección de donde vino los gritos, pero cuando se estaba dando la vuelta…

 **-Fercho:** ¡¿Están bi-…?! –dijo pero no pudo continuar al sentir que algo cayó encima de él

*Slam!*

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Momento Gracioso-**

Se ve cómo Celestia y Luna caen pesadamente y al mismo tiempo sobre Fercho, quien quedó mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos en forma de "X" y la boca abierta, de la cual salía una pequeña nube blanca (su alma XD).

 **-Celestia:** ¿Estás bien Luna?

 **-Luna:** Sí, lo estoy

-¿Y tú?

 **-Celestia:** Estoy bien

 **-Fercho:** Yo… no –dijo dificultosamente

Celestia y Luna se miraron algo confundidas al escuchar una tercera voz. Miran al mismo tiempo hacia abajo y se dan cuenta que la extraña criatura de hace rato estaba bajo ellas, pero rápidamente se dan cuenta que son ellas las que están encima de él aplastándolo.

 **-Celestia/Luna:** (Inhalan aire a modo de impresión)

 **-Fercho:** Están más pesadas de lo que aparentan –dije desde el suelo

Rápidamente se quitan y tratan de ayudarlo a levantarse.

 **-Celestia/Luna:** ¿Estás bien?

Con algo de dificultad, Fercho solo asiente pero luego de unos momentos empieza a negar moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza.

 **-FIN Momento Gracioso-**

En ese momento el unicornio que estaba peleando con Fercho se acerca.

 **-¿1?:** Que hermosa reunión –dijo llamando la atención de los 3

-Y ya que están todos reunidos me facilitará eliminarlos de una vez

 **-Luna:** Eso jamás ocurrirá –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

 **-Celestia:** No se saldrán con la suya

 **-¿1?:** Como no me dirán dónde se encuentra el libro que busco… –dijo mirando hacia un lado por unos momentos y luego volver a mirarlos

-Entonces ya no me sirven de nada

 **BGM: watch?v=arYJ5Sx71p8 (Epic Score - Battle For All Time (Edward Bradshaw - Epic Action & Adventure Vol.11))**

Fercho notó ese extraño gesto y abrió un poco demás los ojos al saber lo que tal vez significaba e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con los otros 2 unicornios que ya habían cargado su cuerno con magia y la iban a lanzar. Celestia y Luna también se dieron vuelta al notar la reacción que tuvo Fercho y para encontrarse con lo ya mencionado. Y sin esperar nada lanzaron sus rayos en dirección a ellos. Como Fercho se encontraba en medio de ellas, extendió sus brazos con fuerza, logrando empujar a Celestia y a Luna con cada uno de ellos hacia los costados respectivamente, quedándose sin oportunidad alguna y recibiendo ambos rayos.

¡Boom!

El impacto lo mandó a volar a unos metros de distancia, quedando inmóvil en el suelo. Celestia y Luna levantan medio cuerpo y quedan viendo en dirección a Fercho, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión que denotaba sorpresa y confusión. Las mane 6 y Spike inhalaron aire a modo de sorpresa por lo que vieron y rápidamente se dirigían a ayudarlo pero un rayo de magia impactó frente a ellos, cortándoles el camino y haciendo que se detuvieran,

 **-¿1?:** ¡Ustedes!

-Esperen su turno, no sean impacientes

-Me encargaré de esta "cosa" primero

Dicho eso empezó a acercarse a la extraña criatura.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Nng!

 **-¿1?:** (!?) –se detuvo cuando escucho eso

El unicornio detuvo su marcha al ver cómo Fercho trataba de ponerse en pie y sin esperar nada lanzó un rayo directo a su espalda.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ahh!

Sin poder levantarse bien, ese rayo obligó a Fercho a volver al piso. El unicornio volvió a caminar hacia él y cuando llegó puso una sonrisa confiada en su rostro y con una de sus patas delanteras comenzó a pisotearlo en la espalda, en las costillas o en el brazo.

 **-¿1?:** Oye –dijo con desprecio

-Levántate, aún no hemos acabado aquí

Mientras el unicornio seguía pisoteando a Fercho, Celestia y Luna se levantaron y empezaron a iluminar sus cuernos, estaban apuntando directo al unicornio y cuando iban a lanzar sus rayos.

 **-Celestia/Luna:** ¡KYAA! –gritaron y volvían al suelo

Otros 2 rayos las golpearon desde atrás.

 **-¿3?:** ¡Oigan!

 **-¿4?:** No se olviden de nosotros

 **-¿3?/ ¿4?:** Ja ja ja ja

En medio de esas risas, Fercho se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el unicornio que lo estaba atacando, toma carrera, levanta su brazo derecho y…

¡POW!

El unicornio fue más rápido y conectó un derechazo en el rostro del humano, dejándolo fuera de equilibrio y aprovechando eso comenzó a darle varios golpes y patadas en distintas partes de su cuerpo. En otras palabras, Fercho estaba recibiendo una paliza, lo cual sorprende y preocupa a las man Spike.

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no se defiende?

 **-Twilight:** Debe ser por la pelea de hace rato

-Tal parece que ya no le quedan fuerzas

 **BGM OFF**

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fercho:** No sé quiénes sean

-Pero no se saldrán con la suya

 **-¿1?:** No lo sabes ¿eh?

-(…) –se puso a pensar

-Está bien…

-Ya que ninguno de ustedes podrá escapar de aquí

-Les contaré nuestros motivos

Ante eso todos se pusieron serios (Celestia y Luna se levantaron también), y se dispusieron a atender lo que el unicornio iba a explicar.

 **-¿1?:** El motivo por el que estamos aquí, es para obtener un libro, eso creo que ya lo saben

-Pero no cualquier libro… estamos buscando el libro de "Leyendas en Equestria"

-Nos dará información de un gran poder que aparecerá muy pronto y eso nos ayudará a tener control sobre él

-Je je je… JA JA JA JA

 **-Twilight:** No le veo lo gracioso

 **-¿1?:** Oh, no te enojes conmigo

-Después de todo solo somos unos "exploradores" que tratan de cumplir con su misión

 **-Fercho:** _"¡¿Qué?!"_ –pensó sorprendido

 _-"¡¿Solo son exploradores?!"_

 _-"Si estos de aquí junto con Strong Wings, solo son los "exploradores…""_

 _-"No me quiero imaginar al resto"_

-(…) –comenzaba a imaginarse

 _-"¡Ahg!" –_ pensó mientras agitaba la cabeza

 _-"Concéntrate"_

 _-"Si estos son exploradores… significa que fueron enviados por alguien"_

-(…)

 _-"¿Pero quién?"_

 **-Luna:** Entonces ¿quién los envió?

 **-¿3?:** Considérennos…

 **-¿4?:** Unos simples mensajeros

 **-¿1?:** Je je

-Unos mensajeros… de los 4 Guardianes

En casi todos se notaba la confusión por no saber a qué se refería, pero Celestia y Luna pusieron una cara muy seria ante tales palabras.

 **-¿1?:** Bueno…

-Fue suficiente a mí parecer

-Es hora de acabar con esto

-Los eliminaremos y buscaremos ese libro

-Si no lo encontramos aquí, significa que debe estar en ese pueblo llamado "Ponyville"

-Nuestro amigo hace rato que debió llegar a ese lugar, lo haya encontrado o no, ya debe de estar dirigiéndose hacia este lugar

 **-¿4?:** JA (risa confiada)

-Le había dicho que cuando él llegara, nosotros ya habríamos terminado

-Veo que no me equivoqué

 **-Fercho:** ¿Amigo?

 **-¿1?:** Así es

-En total somos 4

-Tal vez hayan escuchado de "Los 4 silentes"

 **-Fercho:** (…) –estaba dándose una idea sobre quién estaban hablando

-Oye…

-¿Me podrías decir el nombre de tu amigo?

-¿De casualidad no se llama…?

 **-¿1?:** Se hace llamar a sí mismo "el gran" Strong Wings

-Y aunque no me guste admitirlo… –dijo con disgusto en su rostro

-Es el más fuerte de los 4

 **-Fercho:** Pff (como cuando se te quiere escapar una risa)

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Pinkie:** Ji ji ji –comenzaba a tener un ataque de risilla

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fercho:** Yo… je je –al ver a pinkie pie comenzar a reír no pudo evitar que le salga una pequeña risa

-(aclarándose la garganta)

-Perdón, por favor continúa –tratando de actuar respetuoso y caballeroso

 **-¿1?:** Ambos ¿de qué se están riendo?

 **-Pinkie:** No se moleste señor unicornio extraño explorador que quiere dominar Equestria –dijo alzando y moviendo de un lado a otro un casco para llamar su atención

-Ji ji ji

-Lo que pasa es que él ya derrotó a su amigo

 **BGM: watch?v=Dt2OBBhW7ZM (Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: Dragon Rider)**

 **-¿1?/ ¿3?/ ¿4?:** ¡¿Qué?! –los 3 unicornios exclamaron al mismo tiempo

 **-Fercho:** Te doy la razón en algo

Se nota cómo Fercho pasa a una mirada más confiada.

BGM: (ir al min: 0:18)

 **-Fercho:** Strong Wings era mucho más fuerte que ustedes je je

Y como si nada le hubiera pasado, empezó a correr hacia el unicornio, utilizando su velocidad real (la misma que usó contra Strong Wings), sorprendiendo a los 3 unicornios.

 **-¿1?:** No me subestimes –logrando responder apenas

El unicornio estaba cargando su magia y apuntando directamente a la extraña criatura, pero Fercho extendió su brazo derecho, abrió la mano en su totalidad y esta empezó a brillar en un tono blanquecino.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ha!

Una especie de rayo de energía salió disparado rápidamente, obligando al unicornio a tener que esquivarlo, perdiendo la magia que había estado concentrando.

 **-¿1?:** ¿Qué?

-"¿Él también puede usar magia?"

-"¿Pero cómo?"

-(!) –se dio cuenta que algo estaba frente a él

 **-Fercho:** ¡Heyy!

¡POW!

Fercho lanzó un derechazo y mandó a volar al unicornio hacia uno de los pilares, impactando fuertemente y quedando "K.O." en ese mismo momento. A excepción de las Princesas, que estaban con unas miradas serias pero expectantes, todos quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que habían visto.

 **-Fluttershy:** ¿Q-qué… pasó?

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Cómo?

-Se supone que ya no tenía energías

 **-Twilight:** Él… –dijo mientras observaba a Fercho pensando en algo

-En realidad solo estuvo actuando

 **-Applejack:** ¿Actuando?

-¿Cómo que actuando?

 **-Rarity:** ¿Por qué haría algo así?

 **-Twilight:** (…)

-Para sacar un poco de información a sus oponentes –dijo sacando esa conclusión

Fercho está respirando agitadamente pero con una sonrisa. Empieza a bajar su brazo derecho mientras se coloca en una posición normal. Los 2 unicornios no pueden salir de su asombro.

 **-Fercho:** (jadeo)… (jadeo)

-(suspiro)

-Creo que ya nos dio la información necesaria

-Pero supongo que ya no iba a decir nada más

-Así que lo mejor era dejarlo fuera de combate de una buena vez

 **-¿3?/ ¿4?:** ¡Miserable!

Pero algo llamó la atención de todos en el lugar.

 **-Celestia/Luna:** ¡Bravo!... ¡Bravo! –lo decían pero con mucha clase

 **-Todos:** (?)

 **-Celestia:** Al parecer, a ti también se te ocurrió lo mismo que a nosotras

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm?

 **-Luna:** Poder conseguir información sobre ellos

-De hecho, eso es lo que estábamos haciendo

 **-Celestia:** Es solo…

-Que hace mucho no nos ejercitábamos de esta manera

 **-Luna:** Preferíamos pasar un buen rato divirtiéndonos y jugando

 **-Fercho:** _"¿Jugando?"_

- _"¿A qué se refiere con-…?"_

Al terminar de decir eso, Celestia y Luna desaparecen ante la vista de todos, dejándolos boquiabiertos.

 **-¿3?:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **-¿4?:** ¡¿A dónde fueron?!

Los 2 unicornios estaban realmente confundidos, miraban para todos lados. Celestia y Luna sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, simplemente "aparecieron" a los costados de ellos, pero fuera de sus vistas mientras mantenían una sonrisa con clase. Las 2 extendieron un ala y dieron un golpe rápido al cuello con estas al unicornio que estaba al lado de cada una respectivamente, neutralizándolos al instante, y eso naturalmente dejó sorprendidos a todos.

 **-Fercho:** _"E-es increíble" –_ pensó

 _-(…)_

 _-"Pero…"_

Las Princesas que antes parecían estar cansadas y en apuros, ahora se veían tranquilas y con una elegante sonrisa, como normalmente suelen ser vistas.

 ** _-_ Fercho:** _"A la vez no me sorprende tanto" –_ pensó

 _-"Después de todo son las Princesas de Equestria"_

 **BGM OFF**

Twilight se acercó a las Princesas y les preguntó si estaban bien y ellas muy tranquilas le respondieron que sí y que no se preocupara, haciendo que ella se sienta muy aliviada por la respuesta.

 **-Fercho:** (Suspiro de alivio) –mientras dio un sentón en el suelo

-Creo que esto se terminó

Twilight alcanzó a escuchar eso y miró en dirección a Fercho, cambiando a una cara de preocupación y comenzó a galopar hacia él. Las Princesas se miran entre si y luego empiezan a caminar en la misma dirección. Rainbow Dash llega volado y aterriza a un lado del humano.

 **-Rainbow:** Oye…

-¿Estás bien?

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm? –dijo mientras alzaba la mirada

-Sí, estoy bien

-No te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa

 **-Twilight:** Claro que no estás bien

-Necesitamos llevarte al hospital

 **-Fercho:** La mayoría son solo heridas superficiales

-Descuida… como lo dije, estoy bien

(!) –notó que las Princesas lo estaban observando

 **BGM: watch?v=3UtoYJ8Lk5A (Crossing those Hills - Final Fantasy IX Music Extended)**

Con algo de esfuerzo, se levantó y luego se arrodilló con una pierna mientras usaba la otra como apoyo.

 **-Fercho:** Mucho gusto, Princesas

 **-Celestia:** Puedes levantarte… -dijo dando espacio a que él completara la frase

 **-Fercho:** Fercho… pueden llamarme Fercho

 **-Luna:** Te damos las gracias por habernos ayudado

 **-Fercho:** Pues… –dijo sentándose en el piso nuevamente

-Por lo que pude ver… no necesitaban de ayuda –dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

 **-Celestia:** (…) –al parecer estaba pensando o había notado algo

-¿Puedo saber por qué no nos avisaste de él, Twilight?

Eso hizo que Twilight abriera los ojos como platos y comenzara a ponerse algo nerviosa.

 **-Twilight:** Princesa… yo

-Es que… verá… –farfullaba

 **-Fercho:** Princesa Celestia, si me permite…

-Eso fue mi culpa

Celestia y Luna voltearon y le prestaron su atención. Al igual que ellas, Twilight también quería saber qué era lo que Fercho iba a decir, estaba confundida como también expectante a lo que él diría.

 **-Fercho:** "¿ _Y ahora que digo?_ " –pensó

-"¡ _Vamos, vamos, piensa!_ "

\- (…)

-¡ _Ah, ya sé_!

-Fui yo quien le pidió a Twilight que no dijera nada sobre mí –dijo

-Lo hice porque no quería causar ningún tipo de alboroto

-(Suspiro pesado)

-Pero no todo siempre sale según lo planeado

 **-Celestia:** Entiendo

 **-Luna:** Y supongo que tampoco les avisaste sobre la carta a tus amigas

 **-Twilight:** Así es –dijo algo cabizbaja

 **-Fercho:** Por favor, no se enojen con ella

-De hecho… si me lo preguntan a mí

-Ella demostró tener un gran corazón al querer ayudarme

Eso hizo que Twilight levante la cabeza y tenga una mirada impresión y sorpresa mientras lo observaba.

 **-Fercho:** " _Sí, barbero a más no poder… pero supongo que es por una buena causa_ "

-" _No quiero que Twilight tenga problemas_ "

 **-Celestia:** ¿Enojadas?

-No estamos enojadas

-Y tienes mucha razón

-Demostró una vez más las razones que la hacen Princesa

 **-Luna:** Pero olvidemos eso y cambiemos de tema

-Hablemos de "otras cosas"

Celestia esbozó una sonrisa, afirmando que Luna tenía razón.

 **-Celestia:** Veo que finalmente se dio la oportunidad de conocernos

 **-Luna:** Al menos personalmente

 **-Fercho:** Suponía que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano

 **-Luna:** (…) –al parecer estaba recordando algo

-No me mandaras a volar otra vez ¿Cierto? –dijo con picardía

 **-Fercho:** (?)

-(…) –pensó por unos momentos sobre qué podría estar refiriéndose

-(!) –entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo y se ruborizo

-Yo… ahmm

-Siento lo de aquella vez

 **-Luna:** Ji ji ji

-Qué alivio me da escuchar eso

Celestia iba a tomar la palabra pero fue interrumpida.

 **-Fercho:** Con todo respeto

-Si me permiten… trataré de resumir todo lo posible

-Soy un humano, no soy de este mundo, tengo 1, 85, no sé por qué estoy aquí y aunque no lo sepa, no he venido a ser una amenaza para ustedes –dijo utilizando un dedo de su mano para cada respuesta

 **-Celestia:** (Ligera risa de comprensión)

-Ya veo

-Y dime… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? ( **Pregunta elegida y hecha por "dirk"** )

 **-Fercho:** ou… pues… de momento…

-Supongo que sería el averiguar el cómo se dio todo esto

-Me refiero al "cómo", "para qué", "por qué" llegué aquí

 **-Celestia:** ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

 **-Fercho:** Aparecí en el Bosque Everfree solo hace unos días

 **-Celestia:** ¿Apareciste? ¿Cómo?

 **-Fercho:** Exactamente no lo sé

-Pero lo que les puedo decir es que una especie de "rayo de energía" cayó sobre mí…

-Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en el Bosque

 **-Celestia:** " _Compruebo que está diciendo la verdad cuando mencionó lo de la especie de "rayo""_

 _-"Coincide con el relato de Cadence; lo del "rayo" que expulsó el Corazón de Cristal"_

-" _Pero esto no tiene sentido"_

-" _Si ese "rayo" se tratara de un rayo transportador"_

-" _Se supone que él debería haber aparecido en el Imperio de Cristal y no en el Bosque Everfree"_

 **-Fercho:** Solo espero que me crean cuando digo que no soy una amenaza –dijo cabizbajo

 **-Rainbow:** Yo no creo eso… al menos ya no

-Tuve la oportunidad de comprobarlo –dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

 **-Twilight:** Yo tampoco –dijo con una sonrisa

-Decidiste ayudarme para proteger a las Princesas

 **-Pinkie:** Yo tampoco

-Invadí tu privacidad y no me mandaste a volar lejos ji ji

 **-Rarity:** No sé cómo pude ser tan desconfiada aun después de lo que hiciste–dijo regañándose

-(Suspiro) Lo siento –dijo cabizbaja

-(volvió a tener una expresión tierna y con una sonrisa) Yo tampoco creo que seas una amenaza

-Salvaste mi vida en el bosque

 **-Fluttershy:** Yo tampoco

-Cuando nos encontramos me ayudaste a levantarme cuando pudiste haberme lastimado

 **-Applejack:** (Suspiro)

-Supongo que alguien que nos ayudó a atrapar ponis malos, tanto en Ponyville como en Canterlot, que ayudó a mis amigas y también nos ayudó a proteger a nuestras Princesas puede ser una amenaza

-Así que yo tampoco compañero

 **-Celestia/Luna:** Nosotras tampoco –llamando la atención de todos

 **-Luna:** El ataque de esos 2 unicornios…

 **-Flashback-**

Sin pensarlo, Fercho extendió sus brazos con fuerza, logrando empujar a Celestia y a Luna con cada uno de ellos hacia los costados respectivamente, quedándose sin oportunidad alguna y recibiendo ambos rayos.

¡Boom!

 **-FIN Flashback-**

 **-Luna:** No nos hubiera hecho mucho daño

-Tal vez ni siquiera nos hubiera movido de donde estábamos

Fercho levanta una ceja y rápidamente la vuelve a bajar, al parecer ese comentario no le gustó del todo

-Pero… –dijo cambiando su expresión a una de agradecimiento

 **-Celestia:** Demostraste valentía y sacrificio al exponer tu vida para tratar de salvar las nuestras

\- Y por eso…

 **-Celestia/Luna:** Te estamos agradecidas –haciendo una reverencia

 **-Fercho:** wow… –dijo estando completamente anonadado

-(…)

-Eso no me lo esperaba

 **-Todos:** Ja ja ja ja

En eso Fercho se pone de pie

 **-Fercho:** Vaya, sí que fue un día muy extraño

 **-Spike:** ¿Cómo tu melena?

-Ja ja ja

 **-Twilight:** ¡Spike! –regaño al dragón por lo que dijo

Las demás comenzaron a reír por eso, excepto Fercho que se encontraba pensando

 **BGM: (PAUSA)**

 **Fercho P.O.V.**

 **-Fercho:** (…)

-Ahh –dije a modo de entender lo que quiso decir

-En realidad… bueno al menos en mí caso no es melena

-Se llama cabello

-(!)

-¿Ehh? -noto que mi cabello es diferente y llevo la otra mano a mi cabeza para poder inspeccionar mejor con las 2 manos

En todo este tiempo, desde que había llegado, no me había tocado la cabeza o al menos el cabello

- **Fercho:** Mi...Cabello –Abro mis ojos enormemente

-¡Mi cabello! ¡Mii Cabellooo! –grité con desesperación

-¡Ay no, no, no!

-(Empiezo a correr en círculo y gritar) ¡Ahhh!

-¡¿Por qué es diferente?!

¡¿ **QUÉ LE PASO A MI CABELLOOOOOO**?!

\- (me detengo de repente, entre lazo mis manos y las coloco detrás de mi cabeza) Bueno no importa –digo normalmente

 **FIN Fercho P.O.V.**

 **-Momento Gracioso-**

Estaban preocupados y de repente… todos cayeron al piso con las patas hacia arriba. En sus caras había una expresión de un enojo ligero

 **-Todos:** _"Es solo un tonto" –_ pensaron al mismo tiempo

 **-FIN Momento Gracioso-**

Su cabello era de color negro y alborotado, pero lo realmente llamativo era que tenía "puntas"… 3 puntas que sobresalían de cada lado de la cabeza, siendo las de un lado un poco más largas y grandes y las del otro lado un poco más cortas y pequeñas. En los bordes tenían un ligero toque grisáceo, dando la apariencia de estar iluminado por una especie de reflector todo el tiempo

 **BGM: (REANUDAR)**

Dejando de lado la actitud infantil de Fercho, todos volvían a levantarse y tratar de tener una actitud normal

 **-Celestia:** (se aclaró la garganta)

-Bien… cambiando de tema –dijo llamando la atención de todos

-¿Tienes algún lugar dónde quedarte?

 **-Fercho:** ¿Qué…?

 **-Luna:** Nos ayudaste mucho aquí

-Permítenos tratarte como invitado especial

 **-Fercho:** Yo…

-(suspiro)

-No es que no lo aprecie…

-Pero me sentiría muy incómodo aceptando su propuesta, no quiero parecer un aprovechado

-Saben, si me permiten puedo quedarme en el Castillo que se encuentra en el Bosq-…

 **-Rarity:** No seas tan modesto querido

 **-Fercho:** ¿Ehh?

 **-Celestia:** Según entiendo…

-Ayudaste a Twilight y a sus amigas en Ponyville

-Y ayudaste a las Princesas aquí en Canterlot –dijo haciéndole entender lo que hizo

 **-Fercho:** Yo…

Pero en ese momento Fercho recordó una duda que estaba teniendo desde hace un rato.

 **-Fercho:** Hablando de ayuda…

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

 **-Celestia/Luna:** Claro

 **-Fercho:** Y los guardias que tienen aquí ¿Dónde están?

-Creí que cuando llegara a este lugar, iba tener todo tipo de lanzas o armas apuntándome al cuello

-Pero desde antes de entrar al Castillo y mientras nos dirigíamos aquí, noté que no había guardias a excepción de un par que estaban fuera de combate

-Mmm… a menos que…

-¿Acaso esos 3 fueron capaces de derrotar a todos sus guardias?

 **-Celestia:** Sí y no

 **-Fercho:** ¿Ehh?

 **-Celestia:** La gran mayoría de guardias salió a una misión de exploración para poder… ehmm

-(…) –empezando a sentirse incómoda

-…Encontrarte –terminó la frase desviando la mirada

 **-Momento Gracioso-**

 **-Fercho:** (…) –mirándola con ojos entre cerrados indicando sospecha

 **-Celestia:** (…) –seguía desviando la mirada

 **-Fercho:** Tal vez quiso decir, "Capturarte" –dijo mirando con los ojos tipo guion

 **-Celestia:** No, no… claro que no –dijo poniendo una sonrisa falsa al final

 **-Fercho:** (Suspiro) –mientras rodaba los ojos pero con una sonrisa

 **-FIN Momento Gracioso-**

 **-Celestia:** (se aclaró la garganta)

-También tuvimos una reunión en otro sitio y los guardias restantes nos escoltaron hasta allí, dejando solo a unos cuantos en el Castillo

 **-Fercho:** Y como no eran ponis normales y había muy pocos guardias…–dijo pensativo

-Se las pudieron arreglar sin muchos problemas –sacando esa conclusión

 **-Luna:** De un momento a otro sentimos que algo no andaba bien

 **-Celestia:** Nos teletransportamos hasta el Castillo, dejando a todos los guardias que nos acompañaron en aquel lugar

 **-Luna:** Nos encontramos con los "invitados" y… luego ya saben el resto

-¡Oh, es cierto! –dijo recordando algo

-Además capturaste a los miembros de una banda muy buscada –volviendo al tema de conversación anterior

 **-Fercho:** Pero solo derroté a uno… bueno, dos si contamos al de hace un rato

-Ustedes derrotaron al resto

 **-Luna:** Sí, pero ayudaste en la captura de todos

 **-Fercho:** (…) –se había quedado sin respuesta y trataba de pensar en algo para decir

-(suspiro)

-Está bien… ustedes ganan –dijo graciosamente malhumorado

 **-Todos:** Ja ja ja

 **-Celestia:** Entonces está decidido –dijo tomando la palabra y llamando la atención de todos

-Fercho, queremos que seas nuestro invitado especial y te quedes en el Castillo

 **-Luna:** Así también podremos hacer un intercambio de información entre especies

 **-Fercho:** No hace falta que diga que no me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo

-Quiero conseguir un lugar propio durante mi estadía

-(…)

-Pero si es lo que quieren

-Pues… en ese caso

-Sí, supongo que está bien –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

 **-Luna:** " _Pero sobre todo…"_ –pensó

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

La cámara solo estaba enfocando el rostro de Luna, que tenía una sonrisa pero luego aparece una línea (de arriba hacia abajo) y va entrando también en escena el rostro de Celestia, quién también tenía una sonrisa. Ahora la cámara mostraba el rostro de las 2 que miraban fijamente al humano con una sonrisa

 **-Celestia/Luna:** " _Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres_ " –pensaron

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-Canterlot-** ( **Castillo Real** )

Él hacía un esfuerzo por explicar lo que pasa pero ve como todos los soldados pasan a una mirada muy seria y él simplemente se limita a decir...

 **-Fercho:** Ay no –dije sin ánimos y cerrando los ojos

 **-Soldado1:** ¡A él!

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Canterlot- (Salón del Trono)**

- **Fercho:** Debo volver a Ponyville

 **-Celestia/Luna:** ¿Por qué?

 **-Fercho:** (…)

Si él realmente no quería interferir en la historia, Fercho no podía contarle a Celestia y a Luna sobre lo que iba a pasar con Twilight y las demás

 **-Fercho:** Creo…

-Que tal vez me necesiten

*Cambio de escena*

Casualmente pasa otra vez por el comedor y se encuentra con...

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm? –dije al notar que un poni venía en la misma dirección

\- Je (risa ligera) –al saber de quién se trataba

-" _Vaya, vaya… vean quién está aquí_ "

 **Como si fuera poco ahora también los soldados lo persiguen**

 **¿Qué hará? ¿Se enfrentará a ellos? O simplemente huirá**

 **¿Con quién se habrá encontrado Fercho?**

 **¿Por qué quiere volver a Ponyville? ¿Y qué se refiere con que ocurrirá algo con Twilight y las demás?**

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Un saludo para:**

 **-** **0megachaotic**

 **Gracias amigo… y eso planeo**

 **-** **dikr**

 **1- Al parecer… ya no tan humano**

 **2- Eso aún no lo sabe, aunque notó que desde que llegó a Equestria puede "controlar" su energía interna como si fuera algo "natural" en él (mmm...que sospechoso)**

 **3- Respondió tu pregunta en la historia**

 **4- Y no, gracias a Dios no se quedó calvo XD**

 **-** **KRT215**

 **Para su fortuna aún tiene cabello jaja**

 **-** **Portassj**

 **Con respecto a la reacción de las portadoras, le quise poner un poco de realidad a la historia, me preguntaba cómo reaccionarían realmente si vieran eso y no que se queden todas impresionadas con los poderes y ya quieran "estar" con el Prota jaja.**

 **Al contrario, gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo y seguir el FIC**

 **No se preocupen… todo esto tendrá su explicación más adelante**

 **Y hablando de explicación, si quieren que haga un capítulo en dónde explique cómo fue que Fercho llegó a Equestria, pueden dejar un review sobre eso y más adelante veré cómo agregarlo a la historia**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC**

 **Nos Vemos!**


	11. Castillo, dulce Castillo

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **Nota: Para copiar los links en la historia pueden hacer lo siguiente:**

 **-Presionan los botones "Ctrl + P" en el teclado o click derecho del mouse en la historia, luego seleccionan la casilla "imprimir", buscan en la historia el link correspondiente que quieran ver, lo seleccionan y lo copian**

 **-Abrir una "Nueva Pestaña" o "Nueva Ventana" (cómo gusten) y pegan directo el link en la barra de direcciones y por último presionan la tecla "Intro" o "Enter"**

 **En el caso de la imágenes sería algo así:**

 **-primero colocamos: triple "w" (punto)google (punto)com y a su lado colocamos el link que está en el FIC**

 **De esa forma podrán ver las imágenes o escuchar las músicas que tengan que ver con la historia**

 **Consejo Avanzado (sólo si les resulta más cómodo)**

 **Una vez que hayan realizado el 1er paso (copiado el link), abren una "Nueva Ventana" y buscan. Cuando lo hayan encontrado simplemente presionan una sola vez "Alt + Tab" en el teclado. Con eso podrán desplazarse más rápido de una ventana a otra**

 **Castillo, dulce Castillo**

 **-Canterlot- (Castillo Real)**

 **BGM: watch?v=6lRDvOnG30o (Neighsayer - Transitions)**

Después de la batalla contra los 3 unicornios desconocidos y haber decidido quedarse con las Princesas momentáneamente, todos se estaban retirando del lugar.

 **-Fercho:** (!) –algo llamó su atención

-Pero si es…

 **-Applejack:** Sí… lo traje desde Ponyville

En ese momento los demás posan la mirada al frente y se dan cuenta de que Strong Wings seguía inconsciente allí en el suelo. Eso hace que las Princesas se acuerden de los otros 3 bandidos, ellas dan media vuelta y los levitan.

 **-Celestia:** Vengan

-Vayamos al salón del Trono

 **-Momentos Después-**

Colocan a los 4 bandidos en el suelo, hacen que queden espalda con espalda y luego liaron una cuerda alrededor de ellos.

 **-Luna:** Como había dicho antes Fercho –dijo llamando la atención de él

-Te recuerdo que estos eran buscados y se ofrecía una recompensa por ellos

Cuando terminó de decir eso, aparece la Princesa Celestia y se acerca a ellos mientras levitaba una bolsa, que para Fercho parecía estar hecho de lienzo o algo parecido, aparentemente contenía algo y se la pone en la mano.

 **-Fercho:** Son… monedas –dijo mientras agitaba la bolsa cerca de su oído

 **-Celestia:** Así es

-Contiene 7.000 bits para ser exactos

Fercho vuelve a poner a su vista la bolsa y mira un tanto confundido hasta que…

 **-Las mane 6/ Spike:** ¡¿7.000 bits?! –gritaron

Fercho abre los ojos como platos mientras intenta que su bolsa no se caiga debido a los gritos de impresión por parte de ellos.

 **-Fercho:** Creo que es "mucho" ¿Cierto? Je je

Y después de recomponerse…

 **-Fercho:** No estoy muy seguro esto

-Digo… no quiero negarme, ya que realmente necesitaré algo de dinero de este lugar

-Pero…

\- ¿Están seguras de darme tanto?

 **-Luna:** Considéralo una recompensa por habernos ayudado

 **-Celestia:** Pero sobre todo… es por haber protegido Twilight y a sus amigas

 **-Fercho:** Pues…

-Je je

-Muchas Gracias –dijo mientras lanzaba la bolsa un poco alto y la atrapaba en el aire con el brazo derecho

-(!)

Su brazo derecho había quedado extendido hacia su frente y casualmente quedó apuntando al grupo de bandidos intrusos, eso era lo que había llamado su atención.

-Díganme… –mientras baja lentamente el brazo que había extendido

-¿Quedarán ahí simplemente?

 **-Celestia:** No se preocupen

-Cuando los Guardias Reales vuelvan, se encargarán de llevarlos a prisión

 **-Twilight:** Entonces… si ya no queda nada por hacer, nos retiramos Princesa

 **-Celestia:** Fue un gusto poder verlos a todos

 **-Luna:** Aunque lamentamos que no hayan sido en las mejores circunstancias

 **-Rarity:** Ni lo mencione

-Fue todo un honor haber podido estar con ustedes

 **-Fercho:** Lo mismo digo

-Nos Vemos

Todos ya habían dado media vuelta hasta que…

 **-Celestia:** Je (risa ligera)

-¿Se puede saber a dónde va, joven Fercho? –dijo refinadamente con una sonrisa

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm?

 **-Luna:** ¿No se supone que usted se quedaría aquí? –dijo algo burlesca

 **-Fercho:** (…) –se puso a pensar

-JIII (sonrisa falsa)

-Lo olvidé

 **-Rarity:** (Inhala aire a modo de sorpresa "dramáticamente")

-¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?! –le reprochaba

-Tú tienes la increíble y maravillosa oportunidad de quedarte en el Castillo y ¡¿lo olvidas?!

 **-Fercho:** Ah… ah… –tartamudeaba ante la reacción de ella

 **-Rarity:** Debes quedarte –le dijo en voz baja pero mandona

-Hazlo por mí, ¡hazlo por mí! –le decía casi rogándole

 **-Fercho:** ¡Está bien, Está bien!

-Tampoco te pongas así –dijo con una gotota a un lado de su cabeza

 **-Los demás:** Ja ja ja

 **-Fercho:** Al menos las acompañaré hasta la puerta

A excepción de las Princesas, todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta y mientras caminaban…

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Vaya! Nada mal para un día

-Te quedarás en el Castillo y además te dan una recompensa

-Eso es genial

-Aunque no tan genial como la noticia de que faltan 4 meses y 1 día para que salga ¡el nuevo libro de Daring Do! –gritaba de emoción

Eso hace que Fercho abra un poco demás los ojos por unos momentos al recordar sobre ese asunto y se queda pensando con una expresión algo seria.

 **-Rainbow:** (!) –se le ocurre algo

-Oye…

-Tal vez podrías prestarme algo para poder comprarme ese libro –dijo algo pícara

 **-Fercho:** Solo llevamos unos días conociéndonos y ¿ya me quieres pedir prestado dinero? –dijo divertido

-Eres una desvergonzada –dijo entre risas

 **-Rainbow:** Y tú un tacaño –dijo entre risas

 **-Todos:** Ja ja ja

Una vez que se habían retirado, quedaron solamente las Princesas y Fercho, una vez que él vuelve a acercarse, ellas le dicen algo.

 **-Celestia:** Fercho, te pedimos disculpas

-Debemos prepararnos para cumplir con nuestros deberes reales

 **-Fercho:** Claro

-No hay Problema

 **-Luna:** Pero puedes sentirte libre de recorrer el Castillo si gustas

 **-Fercho:** Ok

-Lo tendré en mente

Con eso dicho ellas también se retiran del Salón y tomándoles la palabra, Fercho comienza a recorrer el Castillo. Mientras recorría, casualmente pasa por la habitación en dónde recién estuvieron peleando y empieza a observar hasta que algo llama su atención, un pequeño hoyo en la pared.

 **BGM OFF**

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Y como si nada le hubiera pasado, empezó a correr hacia el unicornio, utilizando su velocidad real (la misma que usó contra Strong Wings), sorprendiendo a los 3 unicornios.

 **-¿1?:** No me subestimes –logrando responder apenas

El unicornio estaba cargando su magia y apuntando directamente a la extraña criatura, pero Fercho extendió su brazo derecho, abrió la mano en su totalidad y esta empezó a brillar en un tono blanquecino.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ha!

Una especie de rayo de energía salió disparado rápidamente, obligando al unicornio a tener que esquivarlo, perdiendo la magia que había estado concentrando.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Él mira su mano derecha mientras la abre y cierra varias veces a la vez que le viene la misma pregunta de siempre.

 **-Fercho:** _"¿Por qué tengo estos poderes?"_ –pensó

Y mientras seguía observando su mano, pasó de largo la habitación y siguió su camino. Sin darse cuenta llega a la entrada al interior del Castillo, abre la puerta y da unos pasos hacia el exterior.

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm?

-Je je

-Tal parece que estuve pensando demasiado que no me di cuenta de todo lo que caminé –dijo algo avergonzado y da una sonrisa fingida mientras lleva su mano izquierda atrás de su cabeza y se la soba varias veces

-(!)

Eso hace que se vuelva a dar cuenta de su "pelo".

 **Imagen del Cabello de Fercho: triple "w" (punto)google(punto)com** **/search?q=pelo+de+goku &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjivd_H1anSAhUJE5AKHXSHB1oQ_AUICCgB&biw=1366&bih=638#imgdii=KF5IVEdxzWzrFM:&imgrc=DISsY6j1Fsof2M:**

 **-Fercho:** Me pregunto por qué lo tengo así –mientras miraba hacia arriba tratando de ver su cabello

-Es muy parecido al de…

 **-¿?:** ¡Rápido! –dijo una voz

 **-¿?:** ¡Por aquí! –dijo otra voz

Pero justo antes de que Fercho pudiera completar su frase, escuchó varias voces que venían en su dirección. Fercho se queda mirando al frente y en la dirección de la que parece venir el sonido de las voces para luego ver como la puerta principal se abre con fuerza y en segundos el lugar se llena de ponis terrestres, unicornios y pegasos, todos ellos eran Guardias Reales y eso se notaba fácilmente por la armadura que llevaban puesta, pero al notar que había algo al frente de ellos, se detienen. Todos estaban quietos, observando desde unos 5m aproximadamente a la extraña criatura mientras en el ambiente había un silencio.

 **-Momento Gracioso-**

 **BGM: watch?v=JV0QJSVZDXk (Naruto - Fooling Mode)**

Fercho lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos como platos al ver a tantos soldados y que no le estaban mirando muy amigablemente que digamos. Unos soldados cuchicheaban y afirmaban que él era el intruso.

 **-Fercho:** ¡No, esperen!

-¡Yo no hice nada! –decía algo nervioso

Pero en ese momento un escombro del Castillo cae justo a su lado, él voltea y mira hacia arriba solo para ver que varias partes del Castillo están dañadas, en algunas partes se ve que todavía sale humo o siguen cayendo escombros. Resultado de la batalla entre las Princesas y los 3 unicornios. Obviamente esa escena no le favorecía mucho a Fercho, se dio la vuelta para tratar de explicar.

 **-Fercho:** Y-yo no tuve nada que ver con eso –dijo eso extendiendo su brazos y agitando las manos en señal de negación

Pero los soldados ven que tiene una bolsa llena de bits en la mano.

 **-Soldado1:** ¡También está robando!

 **-Fercho:** ¿Ehh?

-N-no es lo que p-parece

-Yo… verán… –trataba de explicar

Él hacía un esfuerzo por explicar lo que pasa pero ve como todos los soldados pasan a una mirada muy seria y él simplemente se limita a decir...

 **-Fercho:** Ay no –dijo sin ánimos y cerrando los ojos

 **-Soldado1:** ¡A él!

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM: watch?v=rpq3BTlxFxw (Naruto - Go Go Naruto) (Les recomiendo activar el "bucle")**

 **-Fercho:** (se giró a su izquierda y…) ¡AHHH! –gritó empezando a correr

Se ve cómo Fercho llega hasta lo que parece ser un jardín y en el centro tenía una fuente, el cual tenía una estatua en su centro. Rápidamente, como si se tratara de una piscina, hace un clavado y se mete entre unos arbustos. Los Soldados se acercan y revisan los arbustos, pero en un árbol cerca de ahí, lentamente Fercho empieza a asomar la cabeza, pero un soldado lo descubre y avisa a sus compañeros, los ponis terrestres y unicornios se acercan al árbol para esperarlo cuando baje y los pegasos se lanzaron hacia la copa del árbol mientras esta se agitaba fuertemente, como si estuvieran dentro de una bolsa, pero después de unos momentos todos los pegasos sacaron sus cabezas y tenían este símbolo "?" que aparecía una y otra vez sobre sus cabezas.

*Cambio de escena*

Cerca de la fuente se ve a un soldado dando órdenes, indicando hacia la izquierda a un grupo y a la derecha a otro grupo y él también va a la búsqueda. Fercho por otro lado había reemplazado y actuado como la estatua mientras escupía un chorrito de agua por la boca, tenía los ojos cerrados pero luego abre uno, ve que ya no hay nadie cerca y se baja con mucha naturalidad, pero luego parece que se altera pues parece haber escuchado un chiflido (silbido muy fuerte), mira a un costado y ve como un soldado hace la seña a sus compañeros de "vengan" y Fercho sale corriendo de ahí.

*Cambio de escena*

Se ve a Fercho volviendo al lugar dónde empezó la persecución y entró nuevamente al castillo, cerró la puerta (que era de doble hoja) y recostó su espalda en ellas para tratar de impedir que entren, pero todos empujan al mismo tiempo haciendo que Fercho no pudiese aguantar y la puerta se abra con fuerza, como él no había soltado una hoja de la puerta terminó quedando aplastado entre la puerta y la pared. Algunos soldados entraron y comenzaron a mirar el lugar en búsqueda de la extraña criatura, en ese momento la puerta empieza a rechinar mientras volvía a cerrarse y allí se podía ver a Fercho como una "pegatina" o "Sticker" en la pared teniendo una pose parecida a un dibujo de Egipto ( **pueden buscar "walking egyptian" para entender mejor** ) y luego comenzó a caer como si fuera una hoja de papel al viento hasta llegar al suelo. Se escucha un "POP" y él vuelve a su forma normal mientras da un suspiro y se soba la cabeza con su mano derecha, luego levanta la mirada y se encuentra con casi todos los soldados que también lo estaban mirando. Fercho cierra los ojos, pone una sonrisa fingida y se levanta rápidamente para salir de ahí, abre la puerta y corre nuevamente hacia afuera, mira hacia atrás para ver cómo los soldados comenzaban a seguirlo otra vez pero cuando puso su mirada al frente notó a los demás soldados que estaban esperándolo, eran los soldados que habían decidido esperar afuera a los otros, ( **BGM: ir al min 1:50 y dejar que termine sola** ) pone su pie derecho adelante y derrapa un poco antes de detenerse.

 **BGM OFF**

 **-FIN Momento Gracioso-**

La persecución llega a un punto en donde Fercho se ve acorralado por los ponis terrestres y unicornios, pensó en volar pero notó que había pegasos por encima de él, así que eso sería inútil.

 **-Fercho:** (suspiro)

 _-"No hay otra alternativa que enfrentarlos"_ –dijo y se puso en "posición de pelea"

-Escuchen

-No quiero lastimarlos

-Todo esto es un mal entendido

Pero los soldados no le hicieron caso alguno y se abalanzaron para atacarlo.

 **(NOTA: para la siguiente música, les recomiendo que entren a la pág. de YT y la busquen por su nombre)**

 **BGM: watch?v=JsVjpApe_-4 (DBZ Saga de los androides Soundtrack 34) (Les recomiendo activar el "bucle")**

1 soldado venía hacía su frente y otro hacía atrás, el del frente se lanzó hacia Fercho y él simplemente se agachó pudiendo esquivarlo, haciendo que el soldado choque con el otro que venía por atrás y ambos cayeran al suelo. Ahora 3 soldados vinieron por atrás de Fercho y 1 hacia su frente, él seguía agachado y apoyó ambas manos en el suelo, extendió su pierna derecha y ejecutó una especie de "barrido" con su pierna, acertando las patas delanteras de los 3 soldados que venían por atrás, haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio y caigan al suelo. El soldado que venía por el frente continuó avanzando y después de haber hecho ese "barrido", Fercho vuelve a ponerse de pie y cuando el soldado estaba cerca, él corrió como 2 pasos, puso su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza del soldado y dio un salto pasando por encima de este, utilizando su brazo izquierdo como apoyo, pero Fercho utilizó algo de fuerza como para que no pueda resistir y el soldado termine cayendo al suelo. Como fue un salto algo alto, Fercho comenzaba a caer pero se dio cuenta de que 2 pegasos, con una de sus patas traseras extendidas cada uno, se dirigían rápidamente hacia él, eso hizo que abriera los ojos como platos por el susto, pero en el último momento se hizo lo más "fino" que podía (juntando sus manos en lo más alto y extendiendo sus piernas hacia abajo todo lo que podía, tal y como una bailarina de ballet), haciendo que pasen de largo y así pudiéndolos esquivar. Cuando cayó al suelo lo hizo de pie sin problema alguno pero un soldado había tratado de darle un golpe y rápidamente se hizo a un lado pudiendo ver como este pasaba de largo pero enseguida se agachó ligeramente para poder esquivar el golpe de un pegaso, que también pasó de largo ya que había venido volando velozmente.

 **-Fercho:** (!) –se da cuenta de algo

En ese momento Fercho se da cuenta de que nuevamente está rodeado y notando las miradas serias de parte de los soldados, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, también se nota que hay una gota de sudor a un lado de la cabeza de cada soldado, el cual indica claramente que se están poniendo nerviosos.

 **-Fercho:** (suspiro) –mientras se pone en su posición de pelea

Y luego de estar en silencio por unos momentos, algunos soldados comienzan a galopar hacia Fercho.

*Cambio de escena*

La pelea ya tenía un rato que comenzó, se ve que todos están cansados, incluyendo a Fercho, pues ya estuvo peleando todo el día y ya no le quedaba fuerzas para continuar. Pero deciden hacer un último intento atacando todos de una vez; los ponis terrestres y los unicornios saltaron, los pegasos se elevaron y cayeron en picada, todos en dirección a Fercho. Él solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos al ver cómo todos se lanzaban para atraparlo y cuando estaban a 1m de él, apareció un campo de magia color celeste alrededor suyo, que lo protegió de todos los ponis. Se ve el cuerno de Luna brillando de un color celeste, indicando que ella generó el escudo. Fercho volvió a tener sus ojos de tamaño normal y estaba algo confundido con lo que pasó.

 **-BGM OFF-**

 **-Fercho:** (!)

-Je… je… je je je

-Ja ja ja ja

Comenzó a reír al ver las caras de los ponis graciosamente estampadas en el campo de magia. Pero repentinamente el campo desaparece y Fercho vuelve a abrir sus ojos como platos y agitaba sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo mientras todos los ponis caían sobre él, formando un pequeño montículo de soldados. Al final de esta se ve a Fercho sacando su brazo derecho, luego saca medio cuerpo afuera y luego da un suspiro.

 **-Celestia:** No se preocupen soldados –dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada pues hablaba desde un balcón

-Les pido que se calmen ya que él no es una amenaza sino todo lo contrario

-Es un invitado real

Celestia rodea con magia dorada a Fercho, lo saca de la base del montículo y lo levanta hasta ponerlo en el aire. Los soldados rápidamente se recomponen y forman filas perfectas ante sus Princesas pero empiezan a hablar entre ellos y no creen que esa "cosa" sea un invitado real de las Princesas. Celestia simplemente volvía a afirmar.

 **-Celestia:** Así es, él es un invitado real –dijo mientras lo sacudía en el aire como si de un trapo con polvo se tratara, pero no se da cuenta de eso en ese momento

 **-Momento Gracioso-**

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Mientras que la cámara sube lentamente desde los pies, luego mostrando su torso y finalmente hasta su cabeza, pero no se ve su cara ya que estaba mirando hacia el suelo, luego muestra una toma desde lejos y se ve cómo sus piernas y brazos están colgando, como si fuera algún "títere" y finalmente la cámara enfoca el rostro de Fercho, el cual tiene una sonrisa mostrando los dientes pero en vez de sus ojos había 2 espirales negros mal dibujados, ese zarandeo lo había mareado bastante. La Princesa Celestia se dio cuenta de eso y con una gota de sudor empezó a bajarlo y cuando lo puso en el suelo, él empezó a tambalearse como un borracho. Los soldados casi estallaban en risa al ver eso, a algunos se les salía una pequeña lágrima, pero de alguna manera pudieron controlarse.

 **-FIN Cámara Dinámica-**

 **-FIN Momento Gracioso-**

 **-Luna:** Creo que no es necesario que les recuerde que no deben hablar sobre esto

-Ustedes tienen también tienen el deber de mantener la paz y seguridad

-Y si los ponis de Canterlot se enteran de algo así, podrían hacer mucho alboroto.

Los soldados rápidamente entendieron eso y respondieron afirmativamente. Las princesas también mencionan que ya pusieron en aviso a las ponis sirvientes del Castillo y luego se retiran para cumplir sus deberes reales.

 **-Fercho:** Si había empleadas, ¿dónde han estado todo este tiempo?

-Tal vez se escondieron cuando empezó la pelea de Las Princesas y los 3 unicornios –se respondió a sí mismo

En ese momento un soldado se acerca.

 **-Soldado1:** Le pido disculpas, Señor

-No sabíamos que era un invitado real

-Todos pensamos que era un intruso

 **-Fercho:** Sí… ya lo noté –dijo mirándolo con ojos tipo guion

 **-Soldado1:** Si me permite… quisiera reconocer 2 cosas

-Primero: nosotros no pudimos contra usted

-Y segundo: si realmente hubiera querido, usted ya nos hubiera lastimado

-Demostró tener buenas técnicas de combate y nos preguntamos…

-Si nos puede enseñar algunas cosas

 **-Fercho:** No hay problema pero…

-Tal vez otro día –dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha atrás de su cabeza y ponía una sonrisa nerviosa

Luego de eso Fercho se dirige al interior del Castillo. Comenzó a recorrer nuevamente y mientras lo hacía, notó que comenzó a obscurecerse pero no del todo y luego volvía a haber un brillo más tenue, él estaba seguro que eso fue obra de las Princesas al bajar y subir el sol y la luna respectivamente. Llegó hasta unas escaleras y las empieza a subir; en un punto esas mismas escaleras conectan con una torre y estas empiezan a rodear a la torre hasta llegar a lo más alto de ella, finalmente llega a la "suite" que Rarity y Twilight usaron por separado en una ocasión al quedarse también ellas en el Castillo (Rarity en: "La Crema y Nata" y Twilight en: "Princesa Spike"). Cuando abre las puertas y al ver por dentro, no le cabe la menor duda. Poco después aparecen las Princesas volando y se acercan hasta él.

 **-Fercho:** Al parecer encontré mi habitación... ¿Cierto? –dijo con una sonrisa pero sin mirarlas

 **-Celestia:** Este es sólo el cuarto para huéspedes

-Tu habitación es otra

 **-Luna:** "La Habitación de Invitado Real"

Fercho mira por distintos ángulos la habitación.

 **-Fercho:** No se preocupen…

-Esta me trae recuerdos

-(!) –se dio cuenta que otra vez habló demás

Las Princesas ponen una cara de estar algo confundidas con eso.

 **-Luna:** ¿Estás seguro?

 **-Fercho:** S-sí, no hay problema –dijo algo nervioso

 **-Celestia:** Si es lo que quieres, entonces nos retiramos para que puedas descansar

 **-Fercho:** Gracias por todo

-Nos vemos mañana

Entonces Celestia y Luna proceden a retirarse y dejar que Fercho pueda descansar. Él simplemente cierra la puerta, sin perder tiempo se dirige a la cama, se acuesta y en el acto se queda dormido.

 **-Al día siguiente-**

 **BGM: watch?v=nJ4acnwsESM (Naruto - Morning) (Les recomiendo activar el "bucle")**

Él comienza a levantarse y ve que el sol comenzaba a salir, escucha que alguien toca su puerta, era una empleada doméstica que venía a avisar que las Princesas lo estaban esperando para desayunar.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Gracias!

-Enseguida bajo –respondió por inercia

Y como todo ser humano normal, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a "reflexionar sobre la vida", pero también se acordó en seco de algo ( **¿nunca les ha pasado que se acuerdan de algo simplemente porque sí? ¿Así sin ver algo o alguien que te lo recuerde? XD** ). Fercho abrió los ojos enormemente al recordar las palabras que había dicho Rainbow: "4 meses más".

 **-Fercho:** Es cierto…

-Dentro de poco ellas irán a buscar a Daring Do

-Oh no

-¿Qué hago?

-¿Debo ir o no?

-(Suspiro) Se supone que no debo interferir en la historia

Fercho se cuestiona si debe ir o no porque se supone que él no quiere interferir en la historia, pero al final la "conciencia" lo vence y decide que va a ir a acompañarlas

Fercho ordena su habitación (sí, sabe que hay encargadas de eso pero aun así lo hace), baja utilizando las escaleras y al final de esta, hay una empleada que al parecer lo está esperando. Ella trata de mantener la compostura al verlo, pero Fercho lo nota al instante, sabe que está nerviosa pero él no dice nada y ella comienza a guiarlo hasta el comedor. Cuando llegaron, Fercho notó que efectivamente, Celestia y Luna ya lo estaban esperando y en una de las sillas ya estaba servido un poco de "Pancakes" aparentemente para él.

 **-Celestia/Luna:** Buenos días, Fercho

 **-Fercho:** Buenos días, Princesas

 **-Celestia:** Adelante, toma asiento

 **-Luna:** No estamos muy seguras de que te guste, pero mandamos prepararte este desayuno

 **-Fercho:** Je je

-¿Cómo no me va a gustar algo tan delicioso como eso? –dijo entre risas y se sienta a comer

 **-Luna:** Me alegra

 **-Celestia:** Por cierto…

-Ya hemos dado aviso a todos en el Castillo acerca de tu presencia

 **-Fercho:** Ahh –dijo a modo de entender y dando un bocado a su desayuno

-Por eso fue que la amable empleada se animó a traerme hasta aquí

-Bueno…

-Eso es un alivio

-Tal vez no pueda evitar causar impresión, pero si puedo evitar algo como el enfrentamiento con los Guardias Reales del día anterior, entonces es perfecto

-(…) –pensaba en algo

-Pero aunque los ponis del Castillo estén con sobre aviso de mí…

-Los ponis de Canterlot aún no y debo de tener cuidado con eso

-(!) –recordó algo

 _-"Y hablando de enfrentamientos" –_ pensó

 _-"Tengo que ver cómo decirles que debo irme"_

-Hay…algo que debo decirles

 **-Canterlot- (Salón del Trono)**

- **Fercho:** Debo volver a Ponyville

 **-Celestia/Luna:** ¿Por qué?

 **-Fercho:** (…)

Si él realmente no quería interferir en la historia, Fercho no podía contarle a Celestia y a Luna sobre lo que iba a pasar con Twilight y las demás.

 **-Fercho:** Creo…

-Que tal vez me necesiten

Esa obviamente no era una buena respuesta pero extrañamente…

 **-Celestia:** Está bien

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm?

 **-Celestia:** Si consideras que ellas van a necesitarte, pues deberías ir

 **-Fercho:** ¿En serio?

Celestia asintió

 **-Luna:** Desafortunadamente esto pospone tu visita

-Así que "tendrás" que venir otro día –dijo entre risas

 **-Fercho:** Je je

-Claro –dijo confiado

-No tengo opción ¿cierto? –dijo divertido

Las Princesas negaban pero con una sonrisa.

 **-Fercho:** Bien, me voy

Con eso dicho Fercho salió del salón del Trono un poco menos preocupado pues le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Celestia/Luna:** (…) –amabas miraban seriamente mientras el humano se retiraba

 **-Luna:** Bien…

-¿Vas a decírmelo?

 **-Celestia:** ¿Hmm? –dijo mientras la observaba

 **-Luna:** me refiero al por qué lo dejaste ir tan fácilmente

 **-Celestia:** (…) –puso una sonrisa pues su hermana la había descubierto

-Claro

-Aunque debo decirte que es solo una suposición mía

-Verás…

*Cambio de escena*

Luego de la plática, vemos que Fercho tenía la intención de dirigirse hacia la habitación en la que durmió para poder llevar su bolsa con bits, casualmente pasa otra vez por el comedor y se encuentra con un unicornio blanco, de crin y cola rubio y ojos celestes, llevaba puesto la parte superior de un traje (cuello) y tenía una corbata de moño color azul con una flor ubicada en uno de los lados del traje

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm? –dije al notar que un pony venía en la misma dirección

\- Je (risa ligera) –al saber de quién se trataba

-" _Vaya, vaya… vean quién está aquí_ " –pensó

 **-¿?:** Y tú ¿Quién eres?

-Mejor dicho ¿Qué eres?

Fercho estaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, pero subió y bajo rápidamente su ceja izquierda al escuchar eso.

 **-Fercho:** _"No solo lo dijo en mal tono" –_ pensó molesto

 _-"Sino que se corrigió para decirlo aún peor"_

-(Suspiro)

- _"Sí, lo sé"_

 _-"Hay que darle una oportunidad"_

-Si no estoy equivocado, usted debe ser el Príncipe BlueBlood –dijo

-Permítame por favor –y le acomodó la silla para que pudiese sentarse

-Viene a desayunar ¿cierto?

BlueBlood al ver eso, inmediatamente lo relacionó con la servidumbre y luego se sentó

 **-BlueBlood:** Gracias –dijo apático

\- (suspiro dramático)

-Al parecer cualquiera puede ser de la servidumbre en estos días

Fercho seguía con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, pero otra vez su ceja izquierda subió y bajó rápidamente.

 **-Fercho:** Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa –preguntó amablemente

 **-BlueBlood:** No, ya solo esperaré por el desayuno

-Ya puedes retirarte

 **-Fercho:** Le pido que me dé el honor de cumplir con esa noble tarea

-Después de todo es un privilegio poder servir a la realeza

Ante eso, BlueBlood sonrió triunfante como diciendo que este era el trato que él merecía.

 **-BlueBlood:** Está bien

-Te daré ese honor

 **-Fercho:** Espere aquí por favor –sonando y retirándose como todo un sirviente

*Cambio de escena*

Se ve a Fercho que estaba llegando al patio del Castillo con las manos atrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

 **-Fercho:** _"bueno...yo lo intenté"_ –pensó

Fercho ya había recogido lo que necesitaba y se preparaba para salir volando pero justo en ese momento una voz lo detiene.

 **-¿?:** ¡Fercho! –dijo mientras se acercaba

 **-Fercho:** Celestia

 **-Celestia:** Al fin te encuentro

-Solo vine para decirte que si gustas, yo podría teletransportarte directamente a Ponyville

-Ya que no quieres que los ponis de Canterlot te vean

Fercho no lo pensó mucho y aceptó.

 **-Fercho:** Pues la verdad eso me ayudaría

-Muchas Gracias

-Pero…

 **-Celestia:** ¿Qué ocurre?

 **-Fercho:** ¿Podría ser un poco exigente y pedirte que me teletransportes en las afueras?

-Creo que tal vez estén ahí –dijo con una sonrisa

 **-Celestia:** Ji ji

-No hay problema

Celestia empieza a concentrar su magia en su cuerno y realiza el hechizo, pero justo antes de que Fercho desaparezca…

 **-Celestia:** Protégelas –dijo con una expresión de preocupación y en voz baja pero audible

Fercho nota eso pero ya se había completado la teletransportación.

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (en las afueras)**

Fercho aparece en las afueras, se queda en "trance" por unos momentos mientras trata de ajustarse al cambio repentino de su alrededor y una vez que reacciona decide esconderse entre los arbustos.

 **-Fercho:** Bien… vamos buscarla

Después de un rato de estar buscando, por fin logra encontrar a quién buscaba.

 **-Fercho:** Ahí está

Como no había ningún poni a la vista, Fercho decide salir de entre los arbustos para poder estar un poco más cómodo y acercarse para saludar y hablar con ella.

 **-Fercho:** ¿Cómo estás…?

-Fluttershy –dije algo distanciado y alzando la mano

 **BGM: watch?v=oWNHMv6m97c (Neighsayer - One With Nature)**

 **-Fluttershy:** ¿Hmm?

-¿Fercho?

Fercho simplemente le regaló una sonrisa. Ella estaba en la rama de un árbol muy cercano y baja hasta el suelo para poder hablar mejor con el humano

 **-Fluttershy:** Ji ji

-Hola

-Me alegra que estés aquí

-Pero ¿no se supone que hoy ibas a estar con las Princesas?

 **-Fercho:** Sí, pero al final logré convencerlas de posponer nuestro encuentro

-Así que decidí volver

 **-Fluttershy:** Ya veo

Y aunque él ya lo sabía, preguntó.

 **-Fercho:** ¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo?

 **-Fluttershy:** En seguida te lo mostraré –dice con una sonrisa y se aleja volando

Vemos cómo alegremente ella vuela y vuelve hasta el árbol en el que estaba, donde había una hoja de papel con dibujo mostrando "cómo volar". Fluttershy se sienta y levanta su pata para que unas pequeñas aves le presten atención, luego se vuelve a poner en 4 patas ( **No sean malpensados XD** ) y comienza a aletear lentamente hasta elevarse un poco y luego hizo el ademán de que era el turno de las aves. Por extraña razón las aves entendieron sin problemas e intentaron hacer lo mismo que la pegaso y obtuvieron el mismo resultado, lo cual puso muy feliz a Fluttershy sacándole una sonrisa, pero de repente…

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM (a partir del min: 1:13): watch?v=MDlEJKOkwfQ (Neighsayer - Taking Off)**

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Cuatro meses, cuatro meses, cuatro meses más! –dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor del árbol y luego llegar hasta Fluttershy y llevarla un poco más alto

-¿No estas emocionada?

 **-Fluttershy:** Oh... Bueno... Es que… –se alejaba un poco

-Podría estarlo... es que no sé, no lo había pensado –Rainbow vuelve a colocarse en su camino

 **-Rainbow:** Oye ¡debes estar emocionada! –juntando sus patas delanteras hacia el frente

 **-Fluttershy:** Oh... Pues supongo que tal vez, sí estoy un poco emocionada –dijo mientras sujetaba su cola frente a ella

 **-Rainbow:** (Extendió sus patas delanteras hacia los lados) ¡Eso pensé! –y luego sujetó a Fluttershy con ellas

 **-Fluttershy:** Sí... y… uhm... ¿por qué estoy emocionada? –dijo con una pata levantada

 **-Rainbow:** Porque el nuevo libro de Daring Do saldrá en solo 4 meses –dijo mientras hacía chocar rápidamente sus cascos delanteros

-Es así de emocionante –e hizo una pirueta

-Ahora, ¿qué impresionante e increíble aventura crees que tendrá Daring Do en su próximo libro, eh? –iba de aquí para allá y luego daba unos golpecitos en el aire

 **BGM: watch?v=Ad9PyRdYDMI (The Adventures of Daring Do - Original MLP Music by MandoPony)**

Rainbow Dash comenzaba a imaginarse las increíbles aventuras de la pegaso buscadora de tesoros

¿Al fin lograra descubrir la fortaleza de Talucan? – se ve a Daring Do haciendo a un lado un arbusto y al fondo se veía una especie de templo

-¿Solo para tener que enfrentar su terrible e impenetrable defensa de arqueros? –se ve a varios ponis indígenas lanzando flechas a Daring Do

-Y si lo hace, ¿su destreza, ingenio y valor podrán salvar el día? –se ve cómo Daring Do hace una especie de pequeño tornado con su cola, atrapando las flechas y echándolas al suelo

-Su siguiente aventura la llevara cara a cara con el mismísimo, el enorme y horrible Ahuizotl –vuela hasta estar cara a cara con Ahuizotl y este ruge, mandándola hacia arriba

-¿Se acobardara? ¿Saldrá galopando? O… –Daring Do empieza a descender a gran velocidad esquivando todo lo que Ahuizotl le lanza

-Se lanzara a él en picada, sabiendo bien que a pesar de todo, el mayor desafío que ha enfrentado no podrá ser rival para...

 **BGM OFF**

- **Fluttershy:** (inhala aire a modo de sorpresa)

-¡Cuidado! –ella la esquiva

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ole! –dijo mientras levantaba sus brazos

Fluttershy la eludió y luego pone una expresión de dolor y rápidamente cambia a una de preocupación ya que Rainbow Dash fue a dar con el árbol, justamente en el nido en donde se encontraban las aves, que ahora estaban revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza, haciendo graciosamente el efecto de estar aturdida. En ese momento Fercho, que estaba con las manos atrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa notoria por lo que acaba de ver, empieza a volar hasta llegar a la altura de ellas.

 **-Fluttershy:** Oh... No estoy segura de que resista 4 meses más –dijo mientras se posaba en la rama del mismo árbol y miraba a Fercho

 **BGM: watch?v=oWNHMv6m97c (Neighsayer - One With Nature)**

 **-Fercho:** Je je

-Ahmm… yo creo que sí je je

-No te preocupes

-Es una "cabeza dura" después de todo –dijo entre risas

 **-Rainbow:** Oye… escuche… eso –dijo algo disgustada pero con los ojos aun girando en diferentes direcciones

 **-Fercho:** Oye Fluttershy…

-Iré a casa de Zecora a visitarla

-¿Podría pedirte el favor de avisar a las demás de mí llegada?

-Ahmm...si no es mucha molestia claro

 **-Fluttershy:** Lo haré, no te preocupes

Y con eso Fercho se despide.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Bosque Everfree- (casa de Zecora)**

 **BGM (a partir del min 1:35): watch?v=Asp5QW1rE2k (The Odyssey of Zecora (Orchestral))**

Vemos que Fercho había llegado a la casa de la cebra

 **-Fercho:** Hola

-¿Cómo estás Zecora?

 **-Zecora:** Pero si es Fercho

-Me alegra que hayas pasado a visitarme

-Pasa, estoy segura que tienes mucho que contarme –dijo con una sonrisa

Y después de ponerle al corriente de los últimos sucesos, Zecora lo invita a quedarse en su cabaña si así lo prefiere. Fercho lo piensa un poco y se da cuenta que puede aprovechar para poder entrenar un poco y poder estar listo para cuando llegue el día en que ellas vayan a buscar a Daring Do.

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Bosque Everfree- (Campo de Entrenamiento)**

 **BGM: watch?v=5D1I2MJc2hA (DBZ Saga de los sayajin Soundtrack 4)**

Ya siendo de noche se ve a Fercho que continúa entrenando, haciendo un poco de "Lagartija", "Aceleración" y "Calistenia", pero estando alerta en todo momento ya que no se ha olvidado de lo peligroso que puede ser el Bosque, hasta que repentinamente se acuerda de algo.

 **-Fercho:** (!)

-Je je

-BlueBlood

-(…) –se puso a pensar

-Nahh, no creo que me siga esperando a que le lleve el desayuno –dijo con una sonrisa

-(…) –empezó a ponerse serio y luego confundido

-¿O sí?

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Canterlot- (Castillo real)**

 **BGM: watch?v=1jhBeJfBLzw (sonidos de la naturaleza nocturnos)**

La cámara muestra el cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas y lentamente va bajando hasta que se ve el Castillo, pero se nota que en una de las ventanas todavía está encendida la luz, que daba un fuerte brillo de color amarillo y sin dejar de mostrar el exterior del Castillo, se escucha una voz conocida.

 **-BlueBlood:** Ya no volverá... ¿Cierto?

Y la cámara se apaga.

 **BGM OFF**

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **Pudimos ver que Fercho pasó por varias situaciones mientras estuvo en el Castillo pero…**

 **¿Qué será lo que sospecha Celestia?**

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-Ponyville- (Biblioteca Golden Oak)**

Se ve a Fercho que se acerca a Twilight con un pañuelo

 **-Fercho:** Ten, lo necesitarás –dijo mientras le mostraba el pañuelo

 **-Twilight:** ¿Por qué?

 **-Fercho:** Créeme –dijo entre risas y le hizo una seña con la mirada para que atienda a Rainbow Dash

*Cambio de escena*

* * *

 **-Remota Parte de Equestria-**

 **-¿?:** ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Twilight:** Nosotros no lo hicimos

-Se lo juro

 **-Fercho:** Hace poco me pasó lo mismo

-Je je je

-(…) –su expresión de sonrisa cambiaba a una seria pero divertida

-No te va a creer

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fercho** : Si no tuvo ningún problema en apartar esos árboles

-Estoy seguro que no los tendrá conmigo –dijo con una gota de sudor en un lado de su cabeza

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Un saludo para:**

 **-GhostWritercl: Sí, Fercho piensa lo mismo que tú ja ja**

 **-dikr: No creo que haya llegado a tanto, pero gracias por tus palabras, realmente me motivan**

 **Como habrán notado, una de las frases que Fercho usará muchas veces es: "Creo"**

 **Ya sea positivamente o negativamente. Ejemplo:**

 **-"Creo" en ti**

 **-Yo no lo "creo"**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC**

 **Nos Vemos!**


	12. Daring Do

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **Nota: En el capítulo anterior dejé consejos de cómo poder ver los links que hay en la historia (pero repito que es sólo opcional)**

 **Daring Do**

 **3 Días Después**

 **-Bosque Everfree- (Campo de Entrenamiento)**

 **-Fercho P.O.V.**

Después de haber estado entrenando por unas horas, decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso, me acerqué, me senté y recosté mi espalda por un árbol. Podía sentir el suave viento, que al pasar sobre el pequeño estanque, lo hacía más fresco y agradable mientras pensaba.

 **-Fercho:** Vaya, la poción de alivio de Zecora realmente es efectiva

\- Desde el día que regresé a Ponyville, Zecora me la dio a tomar y ya sentí sus efectos casi de inmediato, me sentí tan bien que me animé a entrenar un poco esa misma noche

-(Miro mi mano derecha, la abro y la cierro) Es extraño…

-Me siento un poco más fuerte que antes

-(…) –estaba pensando en algo

-Ahora se aproxima el encuentro con "Daring Do" –dije mientras levantaba la mirada

-Todo está pasando como tiene que ser

-(Suspiro)

-Creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado

-Me refiero…

-Encontraron el árbol de la armonía –dije levantando mi dedo índice para enumerar

-Fueron al Castillo en el Bosque Everfree… –dije levantando mi dedo medio

-Solo que envés de asustarse entre ellas mismas… se encontraron conmigo, luego encontraron el Diario de las Princesas y ahor-…

-(…) –procesando, procesando

-¡El Diario! –grité preocupado

-¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no!

Me di cuenta de lo que tal vez ocurrió.

-Como no se quedaron en el Castillo, Twilight no encontró el Diario de las Princesas

-Y se supone que Rainbow Dash va a escribir en él, después de la aventura con Daring Do

-(…) –comencé a pensar sobre el asunto

-¡Mier… coles!

-(Suspiro)

-Tranquilo

-Tal vez aún estamos a tiempo de "arreglar" esto

-Piensa, piensa

-(…) –pensando

-(…) –todavía pensando

-¡Rayos! No se me ocurre nada

-Mejor me dirijo al Castillo y de paso voy pensando en algo

 **Fercho FIN P.O.V.**

Fercho se acuclilló ligeramente, dio un salto y comenzó a volar, se dirigió hacia el Castillo de las 2 Hermanas y gracias a los últimos entrenamientos que ha estado realizando, ya podía volar más rápidamente.

* * *

 **-Momentos Después-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=85vXrgMFv8g (Neighsayer - Everything Will Be Fine)

La cámara muestra el frente de la biblioteca Golden Oak y se ve como Fercho va descendiendo hasta llegar a la puerta que está en el balcón, la abre, entra y empieza a bajar por las escaleras.

 **-Fercho:** Hola Twilight –bajaba pero con las manos tras la espalda

-¿Cómo estás?

-Perdón por no usar la puerta principal

-Pero ya sabes…

 **-Twilight:** Hola Fercho

-Pasa por favor

 **-Fercho:** Oye…

-¿Te gustan los regalos?

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji

-Sí… sí me gustan los regalos

-¿Por qué?

 **-Fercho:** Porque te tengo uno –dijo mientras traía sus manos al frente y mostraba lo que ocultaba tras su espalda

-Como sé que te gustan los libros, te traje uno

 **-Twilight:** ¿Para mí? ¿En serio?

-Qué considerado de tu parte

-¿Y de qué trata? –mientras lo tomaba con su magia

 **-Fercho:** Es una sorpresa

-Quiero que descubras por ti misma lo que contiene dentro

-Aunque en realidad… es más un diario que un libro

 **-Twilight:** ¿Hmm?

 **-Fercho:** Pero lo que te puedo decir es que perteneció a la realeza

 **-Twilight:** ¿La… realeza?

-¿Quieres… decir…?

 **-Fercho:** Síp

-Este es el diario de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna

 **-Twilight:** (…) –guardó silencio mientras miraba con los ojos bien abiertos el diario

-Vaya… no puedo creerlo

 **-Fercho:** Lo encontré en el Castillo, en el bosque Everfree

-Pero creo que te servirá más a ti que a mí

Él se mostró pensativo por un rato.

 **-Fercho:** Escucha, que te parece está idea

-¿Qué tal si llevan un diario?

 **-Twilight:** ¿Igual que las hermanas ponis reales?

 **-Fercho:** Igual que las hermanas ponis reales –afirmó

-Así aprenderán unas de otras

-Y tal vez algún día otras ponis lo lean y aprendan también

 **-Twilight:** No sé qué decir…

-Yo… Gracias…

 **-Fercho:** Para servirle… "Majestad" –dijo divertido

 **-Twilight:** Ya te dije que no es necesario –dijo ligeramente sonrojada y nerviosa

 **-Fercho:** Ja ja ja

-Está bien, no te enojes

En ese momento se escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

 **-Twilight:** Debe ser Pinkie Pie

-Ya está aquí para hacer los preparativos

 **-Fercho:** Iré a abrirle la puerta

 **BGM OFF**

Entonces él se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y no había nadie, pero lentamente vemos que un cañón color celeste con rueditas y apuntando un poco hacia arriba, va entrando hasta estar frente a Fercho.

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm? –mirando el cañón, no entendiendo lo que ocurría

 **BGM (ir al min 0:30):** watch?v=Su3WwMc6awU (It's About Time AcousticBrony! -_- (Pinkie Pie's Theme))

¡BOOMM!

El cañón disparó y vemos como el lugar se va llenando de lo que contenía.

Las paredes y techo con serpentinas y globos.

*Cambio de escena*

Pasteles y cupcakes caían quedando perfectamente ubicados en la mesa.

*Cambio de escena*

Un gran sombrero de vaquero rojo con dibujo de manzanas blancas, una tiara que tenía corazones rosas por decoración, un sombrero de copa purpura con flores celestes y un fez morado con dibujos de globos dorados, caen uno al lado del otro en el suelo.

*Cambio de escena*

Se ve a Fercho estampado contra una estantería de libros, pero dándole la espalda. Estaba cubierto de confeti y serpentinas casi en su totalidad, en su brazo derecho sostenía unos globos y en su brazo izquierdo sostenía una charola con tazas de color rosa muy bien colocadas.

 **-Twilight:** (Inhala aire a modo de sorpresa)

 **-Pinkie:** ¿Ya están listos para celebrar? –dijo poniéndole a Twilight su gorro para la fiesta

-Ji ji ji

 **-Twilight:** Fercho, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada

En ese momento, Fercho empieza a acercar su mano derecha a su rostro y sin soltar los globos, se quita el confeti y las serpentinas de la cara mientras tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

 **-Fercho:** (…) –tenía los ojos bien abiertos

-¡Otra vez! –gritó con alegría y emoción

 **-Twilight:** (Suspiro de alivio)

Pero Pinkie Pie escuchó a Fercho y ya se estaba preparando para disparar nuevamente.

 **-Twilight:** ¡Nooo!

-Ya… con eso será suficiente

 **-Fercho y Pinkie:** ¡Owww! –sonaban desanimados

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji ji

-Vamos… las demás no tardarán en llegar

Y así fue, solo momentos después Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack llegaron y Pinkie Pie les colocó un sombrero a cada una, siendo Rainbow Dash la única que faltaba.

 **-Fercho:** Gracias por reparar mi ropa Rarity

Se ve que Fercho trae una camiseta negra, un jean azul marino con un ligero toque blanquecino en la parte de los muslos y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas (las cuales fueron las únicas que no han sufrido daño).

 **-Rarity:** Oh, por favor no fue nada

 **-Fercho:** Espero no haya sido muy… "desafiante" –dijo entre risas

 **-Rarity:** Pues…

-Supongo que el hacer algo tan… "simple" sí fue algo desafiante

 **-Fercho:** See… no es que no aprecie tu increíble inspiración de diseñadora

-Pero…

-Prefiero, de momento, no llamar tanto la atención

- _"Aunque de por sí ya llamo la atención ¿no?" –_ pensó

 _-"Pero si le dejara hacer lo que ella quiere"_

-(…) –se puso a imaginarse

- _"Creo que me iría aun peor" –_ pensó con una gota de sudor a un lado de su cabeza y con una sonrisa

 **-Afuera de la Biblioteca-**

 **BGM (ir al min 0:44):** watch?v=4N-7C1y8Vq8 (Neighsayer - She Sure Showed Them)

Se ve a Rainbow Dash bastante emocionada.

-Rainbow: 3 meses y 26 días, 3 meses y 26 días, ¡3 meses y 26 días! –mientras daba brincos de emoción

Rainbow Dash entra a la Biblioteca.

 **-Rainbow:** Hola Twilight

-¿Estás emocionada por-…? –pero es sorprendida por el silbato para fiestas de Pinkie Pie

 **-Twilight:** ¡Qué bueno que llegaste al fin!

 **-Rainbow:** Hmm… ¿Qué están haciendo todas aquí?

 **-Pinkie:** Tenemos una fiesta de celebración –y toca una pequeña corneta frente a ella

 **-Rainbow:** Y… ¿Qué se celebra "este" día?

 **-Pinkie:** ¡El día de fiesta nacional al azar! ¡wahuuu!

 **-Rarity:** Yo tampoco lo sabía

-Pero el ponche es delicioso

 **-Pinkie:** Puedo decir que el ingrediente secreto es…

-Se-cre-to –y al final puso su típica sonrisa

Rainbow Dash solo se limita a mirarla algo confundida y luego preguntar.

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Por qué ninguna de ustedes me invitó?

 **-Applejack:** Yo fui a invitarte personalmente –le respondió

-Pero al parecer estabas demasiado ocupada leyendo el último libro de Daring Do por doceava vez

Se ve a Fercho que se acerca a Twilight con un pañuelo.

 **-Fercho:** Ten, lo necesitarás –dijo mientras le mostraba el pañuelo

 **-Twilight:** ¿Por qué? –Rarity que estaba cerca, también lo miró confundida

 **-Fercho:** Créeme –dijo entre risas y le hizo una seña con la mirada para que atienda a Rainbow Dash

 **-Rainbow:** Sí, pero en 3 meses y 26 días voy a poder leer el siguiente

 **-Twilight:** Ay ¿no te enteraste?

-El lanzamiento del próximo libro se postergo 2 meses más

Con eso Rainbow Dash escupió el ponche que tenía en la boca en la cara de Twilight. Ahora Rarity miraba sorprendida a Fercho mientras él sonreía.

 **-Fercho:** ¿Pañuelo? –dijo divertido

 **-Rainbow:** ¿2 meses más?

-Ya he esperado demasiado

-No resistiré 2 meses más

-No lo lograré –dijo y se desplomó al suelo

 **-Fluttershy:** Sí, eso sí me consta

Pinkie Pie aparece de arriba de la pantalla y le coloca un gorro de fiesta en la cabeza de Rainbow Dash.

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Dieron alguna razón?

 **-Twilight:** La editorial solo dijo que A.K. Yearling terminará el libro en 2 meses más

-¿Cupcakes? –dijo mientras levitaba una charola llena de ellas

Pinkie aparece en un costado de la pantalla y se devora un cupcake entero de un solo bocado.

 **-Rainbow:** (Gruñido)

-¿Cómo es que tú pudiste enterarte de eso antes que yo?

-Soy la mayor admiradora –dijo malhumorada

 **-Twilight:** Yo la admiro tanto como tú

-De hecho, yo fui la que te hizo saber de esos libros ¿recuerdas?

 **-Rainbow:** Es cierto –admitió

 **-Twilight:** A.K. Yearling debe ser mi autora favorita

-Sé todo sobre ella

-Dónde creció, dónde estudió literatura, dónde escribió su primer libro de Daring Do –Rainbow realmente no le daba mucha importancia a lo que ella decía hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Dónde vive? –agregó

 **-Twilight:** Ahh… no

-Aunque podría averiguarlo de alguna forma

-¿Por qué?

 **-Rainbow:** ¿No lo entiendes?

-El nuevo libro obviamente se retrasó porque necesita ayuda por las tonterías cotidianas que la distraen de pasar cada segundo de su vida escribiendo

-Para que yo…

-Digo… admiradoras como yo, podamos leer el próximo libro pronto –Twilight solo negaba con la cabeza y rodó los ojos a un lado

-Piénsenlo chicas

-Podemos ayudarle a lavar, comprar comida, cocinar, lo que sea

-Dime, ¿Quién no agradecería eso?

 **-Twilight:** Mmm… no lo sé

-Lo que tal vez quiere en realidad es que respeten su privacidad

 **-Rainbow:** Se puede negar simplemente

Rainbow mira a las demás, ellas se miran entre sí y finalmente asienten.

 **-Twilight:** Ah… supongo que tienes razón

 **-Rainbow:** Por supuesto que sí –y salió volando pero regresó rápidamente

-Bien… que tal si buscas su dirección –dijo dándole un guiño y luego una sonrisa

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-En algún lugar de Equestria-**

 **BGM (ir al min 1:07):** watch?v=pPYFGzu7Pog (The Crows (by Chris Heron))

 **-¿?:** Quiero saber cómo va la misión que te encargué

 **-¿?:** Ya sólo falta un anillo

-Y así poder cumplir con la profecía de traer 800 años de calor ¡abrazador y sofocante! –dijo gritando

 **-¿?:** No hace falta que grites…

-Puedo escucharte perfectamente

 **-¿?:** Perdón

 **-¿?:** Continúa

 **-¿?:** En estos momentos tengo a 4 mercenarios buscando el último anillo por mí

-Son tontos… pero podrán cumplir con la misión

 **-¿?:** Excelente

 **-¿?:** Volveré a la fortaleza de Talucan para esperar noticias

-Con su permiso, me retiro

 **-¿?:** Eso hará que las cosas por aquí sean más agradables…

-Para mí claro

-JA JA JA JA JA JA

 **BGM OFF**

*Cambio de escena*

 **BGM:** (ir al min 1:04): watch?v=opaVSw5hqAA (Neighsayer - Expedition)

En la pantalla, lentamente un mapa va apareciendo y una línea roja que va recorriéndola aparentemente al azar, por distintos puntos y lugares hasta pasar el dibujo de unas montañas y llegar a un bosque. El mapa lentamente comienza a desaparecer y va mostrando una brocha con pintura roja que va dejando una línea en el suelo, la cámara se aleja un poco y podemos ver que era Pinkie Pie quién tenía la brocha en su boca y un cubo de pintura roja encima de sus flancos mientras va caminando en reversa y Fercho a un lado de ella.

* * *

 **-Parte Remota de Equestria- (Bosque)**

 **-Fercho:** Cubeta de Pintura infinita supongo

 **-Twilight:** ¿Ahora lo ven?

-¿Por qué viviría en esta remota parte de Equestria sino es para evitar que todos invadan su privacidad?

-Hay que respetar-…

 **-Rainbow:** Creo que ya vi su casa –interrumpió

-Está súper cerca

-¡Por aquí!

 **-Twilight:** ¡Esperen…! –pero todas siguieron rápidamente a Rainbow Dash

Twilight puso una cara de mal humor porque no la escucharon y luego miró a Fercho, quién simplemente se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "ya qué" y comenzaron a seguir a las demás. Cuando las encontraron, ellas estaban cerca de un arbusto, pero se notaba que estaban observando algo y se acercaron para saber de qué se trataba.

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Twilight:** Ay no…

-¿Qué pasó?

 **-Rainbow:** Al parecer…

-Alguien ya invadió su privacidad bastante

La cámara enfoca la supuesta cabaña de A.K. Yearling, la cual se encontraba en lamentables condiciones. Se acercan y llegan hasta la puerta, Rainbow Dash decide tocar la puerta para entrar, pero cuando llama la puerta se cae, da un paso para entrar y momentos después Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Rarity asoman la cabeza también para ver el interior, el cual está hecho todo un desastre.

* * *

 **-Remota Parte de Equestria- (Casa de A.K. Yearling)**

 **-Applejack:** Vaya…

-Algún poni destruyó este lugar

 **-Pinkie:** Mmm…tal vez

-O…

-Tal vez A.K. Yearling es una terrible e increíble holgazana

 **-Rarity:** Espero que A.K. Yearling esté bien

 **-Twilight:** ¡Ay no!

-Qué tal si le pasó algo horrible –dijo preocupada

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Exacto!

-Ya no habría más libros –y recibió una mirada de reproche departe de Twilight

-Ahmm… pero claro que ella me preocupa… también claro –respondió nerviosa

 **-¿?:** ¿Qué hacen todas aquí? –se escuchó una voz que llamó la atención de todos

De entre las sombras de la entrada de la casa, una poni color mostaza, ojos rosa obscuro, de crin y cola en escala de grises, tenía una capa purpura que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, un sombrero gris con una cinta blanca que tenía un moño hacia el frente y tenía unas gafas rojas.

 **-Rainbow:** ¿A… K… Yearling? –y sonrío embobada

 **-Twilight:** Nosotros no lo hicimos

-Se lo juro

 **-Fercho:** Hace poco me pasó lo mismo

-Je je je

-(…) –su expresión de sonrisa cambiaba a una seria pero divertida

-No te va a creer

 **\- A.K. Yearling:** ¿Qué le han hecho a mí casa?

 **-Applejack:** Nosotras no fuimos señora Yearling ¡ay! –exclamó al ser arrojada

 **-Twilight:** Pero nos alegra saber que está bien

Ignorando por completo a todos, A.K. Yearling comienza a buscar algo hasta que se fija en donde se encuentra Rainbow Dash, quién está al parecer buscando algo también, pero al notar que A.K. Yearling la está observando, comienza a dar un silbido. A.K. Yearling se acerca hasta el estante que se encuentra cerca de la pegaso y comienza a buscar entre sus libros otra vez.

 **-Rainbow:** Oiga…

-Sé que no es el mejor momento pero…

-Le tengo que decir lo mucho que nos fascinan sus libros je je (risa nerviosa)

A.K. Yearling no hace caso alguno al comentario de la pegaso mientras sigue buscando con la mirada, hasta que se da cuenta que Rainbow Dash está parada sobre un libro y rápidamente lo estira hacia ella, lanzando a Rainbow Dash hacia un lado en el proceso, cayendo sobre una pequeña pila de libros cubiertas con un mantel que estaba cerca de Twilight. Rainbow Dash aparta ligeramente un libro que le había caído en la cara y observa cómo A.K. Yearling coloca el libro que encontró sobre otro libro que estaba en el suelo, el cual tenía en un círculo dorado, una marca de herradura. Toca los bordes del libro y los coloca en una posición específica haciendo que el símbolo de la herradura comience a brillar con un poco de intensidad, coloca un casco sobre este, le da un medio giro al símbolo y el libro se abre como si fuera una especie de mini cofre, en el cual había una especie de anillo dorado y lo toma.

 **\- A.K. Yearling:** (suspiro de alivio)

-Está a salvo –dijo con gusto

Guardó el anillo debajo de su capa y comenzó a ordenar su casa.

 **-Rainbow:** Bien

-Tal vez es un buen momento para preguntarle cómo le ayudamos a escribir el nuevo libro más rápido

-¡A trabajar!

A.K. Yearling solo rueda los ojos con disgusto ante eso

Rainbow Dash tenía una cara de "soy una genio", Twilight se acerca a ella ligeramente molesta.

 **-Twilight:** Rainbow Dash, ven por favor –dijo, la levitó y la llevó hacia afuera

 **-Fercho:** Uy...dijo tu nombre completo

-Estás en problemas –dijo molestando

Una vez afuera Twilight baja a Rainbow Dash.

 **-Twilight:** A.K. Yearling dejó muy claro que quiere que la dejen en paz

-Debemos respetar su voluntad

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Deberías decírselo a ellos –dijo con una sonrisa

Se ve como 3 ponis entran a la casa por la ventana del segundo piso. Dentro de la casa, A.K. Yearling sigue ordenando hasta que mueve un espejo, en el cual se refleja la cara de los 3 ponis intrusos. Ella se da la vuelta y ve que intentan rodearla, entonces se deshace de su capa, sombrero y gafas. La cámara muestra los cascos de A.K. Yearling y lentamente va subiendo hasta mostrarla por completo, revelando que ahora tenía una ropa diferente. Tenía un chaleco verde y sombrero blanco con detalles verdes, era un traje parecido al de los exploradores.

 **(Les recomiendo buscar por el nombre)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=dY0_wTo_-Pc (Daring Do Mane Theme) (recomiendo activar bucle)

 **-Twilight/Rainbow:** ¡A.K. Yearling es Daring Do!

 **-Twilight:** A.K. Yearling y Daring Do son la misma

-Estoy realmente boquiabierta

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Ay vamos…! yo lo supe antes

Daring Do se acerca a la ventana en donde estaban Twilight y Rainbow Dash, en eso uno de los ponis intrusos se acerca e intenta arrebatarle el anillo de la boca, ella suelta y da una patada con su pata izquierda al anillo, haciendo que el otro pony también lo suelte y el anillo queda en lo alto en el aire, mientras en la ventana, todos asoman la cabeza para ver la pelea.

 **-Applejack:** Impresionante –Daring Do atrapa el anillo antes que caiga al suelo en intenta alejarse, pero un poni la sujeta de la cola y ella le da una doble patada con sus patas traseras para liberarse

 **-Rarity:** Increíble

Daring Do aterriza sin dejar de mirar a sus oponentes, uno se abalanza hacia ella pero logra esquivarlo pero en ese momento los otros 2 también se lanzan sobre ella sin poder esquivarlos y comienzan a pelear, los 3 se pierden en una pequeña nube de polvo y luego de unos momentos el anillo sale disparado de la nube, choca con un candelabro y empieza a girar junto con este y finalmente cae en la chimenea, en la cual había fuego. Los 3 ponis se acercan y ven el anillo que está al rojo vivo, pero no se animan a sacarlo de ahí, hasta que la punta de un látigo se enreda en él y tirando fuerte, Daring Do usa el látigo para mandar el anillo hacia una jarra que contenía un líquido color morado ( **jugo de uva para no pensar mal XD** ), impactó contra este vertiendo su líquido y pudiendo así enfriar el anillo.

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Wow!

-¡Cuanta acción!

Daring Do voló rápidamente frente a la ventana y hacia el anillo, los otros 3 ponis galopaban tras ella.

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Siii!

Ahora Daring Do, ya con el anillo en la boca, volvía a pasar frente a la ventana sin que los otros 3 ponis dejaran de perseguirla. Tomó una silla y se puso en guardia con ella.

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Daring Do! –gritó preocupada

 **BGM OFF**

Eso hizo que Daring Do se distrajera, los otros ponis aprovecharon y se lanzaron contra ella, volviendo a generar una pequeña nube de polvo por la pelea, haciendo que Daring Do suelte el anillo, este rebota un par de veces mientras avanza y se detiene en la entrada de la casa. El anillo continuaba bamboleándose hasta que un casco lo pisó y lo detuvo, la cámara lentamente se aleja mostrando quién estaba pisando el anillo.

 **-¿?:** Muchas Gracias, Daring Do

-Como ya lo habrás deducido

-Nuestra búsqueda inicial de este tesoro ha sido… infructuosa

-Qué amable… fuiste al hallarlo por nosotros

Estando en el suelo, Daring Do hace un poco de fuerza y logra quitarse los cascos de los ponis que la trataban de mantener en el suelo. Ella trata de avanzar pero cae fuertemente contra el piso, al parecer se había lastimado una pata delantera.

 **-Daring Do:** ¡Devuélvemelo, Caballeron!

 **-Caballeron:** Es… "Doctor" Caballeron para ti

 **-Rainbow:** Es del 4to libro

-Daring Do y la Navaja de los Sueños –decía con brillo en los ojos

-Se quería asociar en sus aventuras

 **-Twilight:** Lo sé

-Pero ella se negó

-No puedo creerlo

-¿La verdadera Daring Do y el verdadero Caballeron?

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Daring Do:** No me digas…

-Ahuizotl te envió a hacer esto

-Robarás el anillo y se lo darás, para que su reinado en la fortaleza de Talucan perdure 8 siglos como lo indica la profecía

 **-Caballeron:** Cerca, pero… no

-Le voy a vender el anillo –dijo mientras levantaba el anillo con una pata

-Empacaré y me jubilaré de la arqueología en mí plenitud –las chicas se veían preocupadas en la ventana

 **-Daring Do:** ¡Gyag! –intentó moverse pero no pudo de su pata lastimada

-¡Caballeron necio! –los 3 ponis la sujetan

-¡Condenaras al valle a 8 siglos de calor abrazador!

 **-Caballeron:** ¡En marcha secuaces!

La sueltan, Daring Do cae al piso con fuerza y los 3 ponis empiezan a retirarse, ella trata de levantarse para seguirlos, pero no puede debido a su pata lastimada.

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahmm… ¿No deberíamos entrar a ayudarla?

 **-Todas:** Oh… claro –inclusive Fercho se había quedado embelesado

Se ve cómo Daring Do se había puesto una venda ella sola mientras que las mane 6 comienzan a acercarse a ella.

 **-Rainbow:** (inhala aire a modo de sorpresa)

-¡¿Estás bien?! –dijo mientras extendía una pata hacia Daring Do

 **-Daring Do:** Yo me encargo –dijo mientras hacía a un lado la pata extendida de Rainbow Dash

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahmm… solo intentaba ayudar señorita Do

 **-Daring Do:** ¡Hmph! Daring Do no acepta ayuda

-Arregla sus asuntos sola –mientras iba pasando a un lado de ellas

-(!) –algo llama su atención

 **BGM:** watch?v=gdjF3fI4FR4 (Dragon Ball GT | BGM #05)

Daring Do había notado a Fercho y comenzó a observarlo con curiosidad.

 **-Daring Do:** ¿Quién eres?

 **-Fercho:** Hola, soy Fercho

-Y para resumir: Soy un humano y no, no soy de este mundo

 **-Daring Do:** (…)

Daring Do seguía mirando a Fercho pero con intriga, sin decir ninguna palabra. Por otro lado Fercho ya se estaba sintiendo algo incómodo y miraba de un lado a otro.

 **-Fercho:** Para serte sincero

-Esperaba otro tipo de reacción en ti

 **-Daring Do:** ¿Cómo qué?

-¿Susto?

-He enfrentado cosas más feas que tu

 **-Fercho:** mmm… –dijo pensativo

-Tiene sentido –pensando en Ahuizotl

-(…) –procesando, procesando

-(!) –al darse cuenta que eso sonaba a un insulto

-¡Oye! –dijo algo molesto

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Daring Do:** Pero…

-Hay algo familiar en ti

Luego de decir eso y sin dejar que nadie diga nada, sale volando de la casa, pero se logra ver que lo hace con dificultad. Rainbow es la primera en salir.

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Hay que ayudarle!

 **-Twilight:** Ya la oíste

-Dice que ella trabaja sola –dijo mientras los demás se acercaban para escuchar

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Cómo podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados?

-¿Sabes lo que está en juego?

-Ahuizotl quiere el control de la cuenca de Tenochtitlan desde el 3er libro

 **-Twilight:** Cierto

-Pero en el 4to, ella venció a Ahuizotl y se apoderó del amuleto de la expiación

-Dispensando la magia obscura de la Emperatriz Quetzalcoatl, y protegiendo la cuenca con el radiante escudo de Razdon

 **-Rainbow:** Pero el escudo de Razdon es vulnerable al encantamiento de los anillos de Scorchero

 **-Twilight:** Pero… ¿olvidas que los anillos se enviaron a los 4 rincones de Tenochtitlan, dejando el encantamiento sin poder alguno?

 **-Rainbow:** Solo si supones que los anillos no han sido recuperados

-Y el que Caballeron robó no es el último para restaurar la torre obscura y su cruel control sobre Tenochtitlan

-¿No lo pensaste?

 **-Pinkie:** Hay que admitirlo –dijo llamando la atención de todos

-Rainbow Dash tiene mucha razón

 **-Rainbow:** Hay que ayudarla a poner el anillo a salvo antes de que sea tarde

 **-Twilight:** (suspiro de resignación)

-Está bien

-Pero me parece que nos meteremos en lo que no nos corresponde

-Y vamos a necesitar un plan bien elaborado

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Allá voy, Daring Do! –salió volando

 **-Fercho:** ¿Cómo ese? –dijo apuntando a la pegaso

 **-Twilight:** ¡Ese no es un plan! –gritó

-(Suspiro)

 **-Fercho:** Será mejor que me apresure si no quiero perderla de vista

 **-Twilight:** ¿Qué?

-¿Pero cómo vas…?

Twilight ve que Fercho ya tenía los pies despegados del suelo.

 **-Fercho:** No te preocupes

-La mantendré vigilada –dijo haciéndole un guiño y una sonrisa

-Ustedes quédense juntas por favor –y él también salió volando

* * *

 **-Parte Remota de Equestria- (Bosque)**

La cámara lentamente va mostrando el vuelo que está teniendo Rainbow Dash en ese momento, sobre volando el bosque en busca de la poni caza tesoros.

 **-Rainbow:** Rápido, rápido, rápido –decía hasta que logró ver a Daring Do cerca de unos arbustos mientras se arrastraba sigilosamente

-¡Bingo!

-¡Allá voy Daring Do!

-Será una aventura con la heroína más grande, valiente e increíble que podría… –se detiene en pleno aire comenzando a sentirse insegura

-(Jadeo) (Jadeo)… bueno, tal vez necesite un momento –y comienza a descender

 **-¿?:** ¡Rainbow! ¡Espera! –escuchó de lejos que alguien la llamaba

 **-Rainbow:** Fercho

 **-Fercho:** ¿Pudiste encontrar a Daring Do? –dijo ya estando cerca de ella y Rainbow Dash apuntó al suelo

-Oh… Ahí está

-¡Vamos! –dijo y se dirigió hasta el suelo

 **-Rainbow:** C-claro…

Rainbow Dash y Fercho llegaron sin problemas hasta el suelo y empiezan a adentrarse al bosque, pero la pegaso comenzó a hablarse a sí misma, ignorando por completo al humano.

 **-Rainbow:** Solo es otra aventura… no es gran cosa –se detiene y se da una bofetada

-Contrólate (da un pequeño salto hacia adelante) Tú puedes…

-Aunque vivir algo así con Daring Do… ¡wow! Debo pedirle que se tome una foto conmigo o un autógrafo –y se da otra bofetada

-No sigas con eso

-Es una poni cómo cualquier otra –dijo cerrando los ojos mientras avanzaba

-Una poni que detiene grandes ejércitos de villanos sin nada más que sus cascos y su actitud y…–se dio otra bofetada

-¡Au! ¡Uy! –mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-Creo que me dolió

 **-Fercho:** Oye ¿podrías hablar contigo misma un poco más bajo?

-Porque si no Daring Do va-…

De la nada Daring Do aparece y se lanza hacia Rainbow Dash, rodando un poco y luego detenerse a unos metros encima de ella.

 **-Fercho:** …saltar encima de ti –concluyó su frase y se acercó más a las dos

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Au! –la voz femenina de Rainbow Dash hace que Daring Do se confunda

-¡Alto!

 **-Daring Do:** Ah… solo eres tú –dijo apática mientras se colocaba su sombrero y se disponía a irse

-Y tú… –dijo mirando al humano

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! –dijo con las patas delanteras extendidas en lo alto

Rainbow Dash empieza a comportarse como toda una fan sin saber que decir más que mover sus patas delanteras de un lado a otro, haciendo que Daring Do pierda la paciencia y comience a alejarse. Rainbow nota eso y abre los ojos como platos.

 **-Rainbow:** Piensa…–dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás

-Es tu oportunidad de impresionarla con tu ingenio y valor –dijo con una expresión de mucha confianza

*Cambio de escena*

Se ve a Daring Do moviéndose sigilosamente, se acerca a un árbol, se oculta tras él y luego sigue su camino hasta que Rainbow Dash sale de entre unos arbustos muy cerca de ella, con una mirada determinada pero…

 **-Rainbow:** Soy tu admiradora n° 1 –al final no pudo contener su fanatismo

-Je je je je (risa nerviosa)

 **-Daring Do:** (Suspiro) –y sigue su camino

 **-Fercho:** Eso fue muy… "ingenioso" –dijo sarcástico

 **-Rainbow:** Espera, espera –pero aparece frente a Daring Do de la nada

-Déjame ayudarte –y se dio cuenta de que estaba arrugando la ropa de Daring Do

-(Y mientras le acomoda todo) Te prometo que seré de mucha ayuda si me… lo permites –y al final puso una sonrisa nerviosa

 **-Daring Do:** Yo… trabajo… sola –dijo cada palabra muy amenazante y rodea a Rainbow Dash para seguir su camino

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Por qué no hacemos equipo? –dijo siguiéndola de rodillas

-Solo esta vez

Fercho puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a seguirlas.

 **-Daring Do:** Mi trabajo siempre incluye secretos

-Y como no se sabe en quién confiar… –lo dijo mirando a Rainbow la cual desvió la mira algo triste

-Es mejor no confiar nunca en nadie

 **-Rainbow:** Pero el que no puedas confiar en algunos no significa que nadie sea de fiar –dijo acercándose a Daring Do

 **-Daring Do:** Oye… no tengo tiempo para discutir

 **-Rainbow:** Yo tampoco

-¡Vamos! –y voló rápidamente

 **-Daring Do:** (suspiro)

-No puedo creer que hable con ella –dijo mirando a Fercho

 **-Fercho:** Tal vez por qué es tu admiradora n° 1

-Ja ja ja

 **-Daring Do:** (…) –lo ve con los ojos entre cerrados

 **-Fercho:** Ja ja… ja…ja –reía lentamente hasta detenerse por completo

-(…)

-Uy… ya, pero qué carácter –dijo malhumorado

Y los 2 continuaron caminando.

La cámara lentamente va mostrando las estrellas en el cielo nocturno y luego va bajando a nivel del suelo para mostrar el campamento de los ponis que robaron el anillo a la pegaso. Detrás de unos arbustos Daring Do y Rainbow Dash se asoman para observar.

 **-Rainbow:** Creo que decidieron cenar temprano antes de volver al mercado colina abajo en la ciudad

Daring Do comienza a ponerse un poco de lodo en ciertas partes de su rostro mientras que Rainbow Dash observa con atención.

 **-Rainbow:** Ah, ya veo

-Los emboscarás como en el 4to libro en las cuevas Horavianas –dijo mientras Daring Do aplastaba su sombrero

-O tal vez repetirás lo del 3er libro cuando derribaste a 3 tipos de un solo golpe –dijo mientras se elevaba un poco y daba un golpe al aire al decir eso último

-O tal vez-… –pero fue interrumpida

 **-Fercho:** Sólo se está maquillando Ja ja –Daring Do lo mira con disgusto

-Ja ja… ja…ja –reía lentamente hasta detenerse por completo

-(…)

-No me lastimes –dijo en voz suplicante

Y luego utilizando la misma mirada observa a la pegaso.

 **-Rainbow:** Lo sé, ya me voy a callar… solo miraré en silencio je je… shh –y volvió a bajar

Rainbow se movía de un lado a otro tratando de ver qué es lo que hacía Daring Do.

 **-Rainbow:** Pero… ¿qué clase de emboscada usarás? –dijo mientras Daring Do se levantaba con hojas que cubrían su rostro, específicamente donde se puso el lodo, aparentando una barba y mostraba una bolsa llena de bits

 **-Rainbow:** Wow…

Los 4 ponis caza tesoros se encontraban cenando hasta que notaron que alguien se acercó y echa una bolsa llena de bits frente a ellos.

 **-Daring Do:** Tengo razones para creer que tienen en su poder un objeto muy importante… que podría estar en venta –dijo y al instante se acercó el Dr. Caballeron con sus secuaces

 **-Caballeron:** Oh… eh –se mostraba pensativo

-Bueno…

-Ya tenía otro comprador, pero él no está aquí así que…

-Creo que haremos un trato –dijo extendiendo su pata con el anillo

Una sonriente Daring Do, se disponía a tomar el anillo hasta que…

 **-¿?:** (Rugido)

Los árboles que estaban en dirección al rugido empezaban a caer simplemente, como si algo los estuviera haciendo a un lado hasta que un monstruo apareció, puso sus "manos" entre los 2 últimos árboles y los apartó de su camino como si de unas simples cortinas se trataran.

 **-¿?:** ¡Caballeron!

 **-Daring Do:** ¡Ahuizotl! –dijo con disgusto

 **-Ahuizotl:** ¡El anillo! –dijo mientras extendía su 3ra mano

 **-Caballeron:** (grito de susto) –mientras tomaba el saco con bits y dejaba el anillo en el lugar

 **-Fercho:** Vaya...

-Es miedoso pero no tonto –notando que a pesar de todo Caballeron no se olvidó de la bolsa con bits

Ahuizotl y Daring Do miran eso un tanto extrañados y luego se miran entre ellos aún extrañados, pero de los 2, Daring Do reacciona primera y pierde las hojas de su rostro mientras rueda hasta el anillo y lograr recuperarlo, haciendo que Ahuizotl note quién era en realidad.

 **-Ahuizotl:** (Rugido) –y se lanza hacia Daring Do

La pegaso y el humano estaban entre unos arbustos observando la escena, Fercho estaba sentado en posición india y Rainbow Dash estaba atrás de él.

 **-Rainbow:** Tranquila Rainbow Dash, Tranquila

-Ella puede –y de los nervios, comenzó a sacudir al humano

 **-Fercho:** ¡Woow! ¡Ookeey!

-¡Yaaa eeennnteeendííííí! –dijo mientras su cabeza iba y venía hacia la pegaso

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Ahuizotl:** El anillo, Daring Do –dijo mientras se acercaba ella agazapado

-Dámelo, ¡Ahora! –intentó golpear a la pegaso pero ella simplemente lo esquiva

 **-Daring Do:** Mira Ahuizotl –dijo mientras se colocaba el anillo en el cuello

-Sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo darte el anillo hasta que te lo proponga oficialmente –dijo actuando coquetamente

Rainbow Dash solo sonríe de manera burlesca ante eso.

 **-Ahuizotl:** Je je je –reía mientras se sentaba sobre sus patas traseras

-Interesante…

-Porque mis amigos aquí tienen su propia declaración

Ahuizotl chasqueó sus dedos y varios felinos aparecieron saliendo tras su espalda que comenzaban a gruñir ferozmente, luego se ve un gatito blanco que también trata de intimidar dando un arañazo en el aire.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Vaya! –admirando cómo sacó a esos felinos de su espalda y de la nada

-Tengo que aprender a hacer eso

Rainbow comenzaba a sudar y ponerse nerviosa con lo que veía. Daring Do empieza a retroceder al ver que está siendo rodeada.

 **-Felinos:** (Gruñido)

 **-Daring Do:** ¡A pelear!

 **(Les recomiendo que lo busquen por su nombre)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=dY0_wTo_-Pc (Daring Do Mane Theme)

La pantera corrió hacia ella, sólo para recibir un uppercut feroz que lo envió volando de nuevo. El tigre se abalanzó sobre Daring Do seguidamente, pero falló cuando ella saltó en el aire. Ella cayó pisando en la cabeza del tigre y se dirigió al guepardo con una pierna trasera extendida. Ella lo golpeó y lo mandó hacia atrás, haciendo que se pierda en unos arbustos. El lince saltó sobre ella y comenzó a pelear con él mientras rodaban hacia atrás.

 **-Rainbow:** Tu puedes Daring Do, tu puedes –dijo mientras golpeaba sus cascos delanteros contra la cabeza de Fercho por los nervios

 **-Fercho:** ¡Auch! ¡Au! ¡Oye! –al sentir los zapes de parte de Rainbow Dash

 **BGM OFF**

Como Fercho tenía los ojos cerrados al sentir los zapes de Rainbow no vio que de entre los arbustos apareció un gato blanco y se lanza contra su cara intentando rasguñarlo. Eso hace que Fercho se levante y salga corriendo de ahí con todo y gato en la cara. Salió de entre los arbustos gritando como un loco pero se detuvo al chocar contra algo. No le dio importancia a eso, agarró la cola del gato, estiró hacia su frente y logró sacarse el gato de la cara y sin esperar nada lo arrojó hacia unos arbustos.

 **-Fercho:** Estoy en contra del maltrato animal…

-(…)

-¡Pero ese gato se lo buscó!

Él se dio la vuelta para saber con qué había chocado y…

 **BGM:** watch?v=0LtytTGQYlo (Challengers - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Music Extended)

 **-Fercho:** (!) –abrió sus ojos como platos

 **-Ahuizotl:** (Rugido)

Ahuizotl levantó sus brazos y trató de aplastar a Fercho, pero él rápidamente da un brinco hacia atrás para esquivarlo. El suelo quedó agrietado en donde Ahuizotl golpeó.

 **-Fercho:** Sí… ya noté que tiene súper fuerza

 **-Flashback-**

Los árboles que estaban en dirección al rugido empezaban a caer simplemente, como si algo los estuviera haciendo a un lado hasta que un monstruo apareció, puso sus "manos" entre los 2 últimos árboles y los apartó de su camino como si de unas simples cortinas se trataran.

 **-FIN Flashback-**

-Si no tuvo ningún problema en apartar esos árboles

-Estoy seguro que no los tendrá conmigo –dijo con una gota de sudor en un lado de su cabeza

-Debo atacar a distancia

Fercho extendió sus brazos, abrió las manos y empezaron a brillar en un tono blanquecino.

-¡HA!

Empezaron a salir disparados proyectiles de energía de sus manos y se dirigían a su oponente. Ahuizotl solo pudo abrir los ojos y ver cómo esas cosas brillantes se acercaban e impactaban muy rápidamente en él.

 **-Ahuizotl:** (Gruñidos de dolor)

 **-Fercho:** (!)

-¡Oh no! –y cerró sus manos deteniendo él mismo su técnica

Fercho solo había logrado lanzar como 5 proyectiles, pero detuvo su propia técnica ya que notó a Daring Do, demasiado cerca de Ahuizotl, peleando contra los felinos y no podía arriesgarse a lastimarla. Ahuizotl se había cubierto con sus brazos, luego los apartó repentinamente demostrando una mirada furiosa.

 **-Fercho:** En vez de lastimarlo, lo puse más furioso –dijo preocupado y con una gota de sudor en su sien izquierdo

 **-Ahuizotl:** (Rugido)

Ahuizotl galopó hacia Fercho, pero él pudo reaccionar y también corrió hacia Ahuizotl. En el último momento Fercho dio un salto mortal hacia adelante, pasando así por encima y quedando atrás de Ahuizotl a unos 5m, rápidamente corrió hacia él pero Ahuizotl recogió un poco de tierra con su 3er brazo y se lo lanzó a Fercho en la cara haciendo que él no pueda ver nada y se detenga. Rápidamente Ahuizotl se da la vuelta y sujeta los brazos de su oponente, Fercho al notar que lo sujetaron intenta abrir los ojos, pero solo puede hacerlo apenas y sin perder tiempo Ahuizotl levanta su 3er brazo que estaba libre y lo deja caer con toda su fuerza sobre Fercho.

¡POW!

El golpe dejó inconsciente a Fercho en el acto y tendido en el suelo. Ahuizotl sonreía triunfal.

 **BGM OFF**

Rainbow Dash salió volando a toda velocidad de entre los arbustos y se dirigía hacia Ahuizotl para tratar de ayudar a Fercho, pero de reojo notó la pelea de Daring Do y sin dejar de volar volteó la mirada y le dio un aviso.

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Daring Do! ¡Detrás de ti!–gritó preocupada

Eso llamó la atención de Ahuizotl haciendo que la observara y como Rainbow Dash no miraba por dónde iba, Ahuizotl extendió su 3er brazo y pudo capturarla con mucha facilidad en el aire. Daring Do seguía deshaciéndose de cada felino que se le lanzaba.

 **-Rainbow:** ¡waahh!

Daring Do ve que Rainbow Dash fue capturada por Ahuizotl y ese momento de distracción es aprovechada por los felinos que se lanzan contra ella y la capturan amarrándola con una cuerda en el suelo.

 **-Rainbow:** Tranquila Daring Do –dijo desde lo alto estando capturada

-¡Yo iré a ayudarte! –simplemente Ahuizotl la lanzó hacia los arbustos

-¡Whoaaahh! ¡Ow! –se perdió entre los arbustos

 **-Daring Do:** No te molestes

-Creo que ya me ayudaste lo suficiente –dijo sarcásticamente

Rainbow Dash observaba como Fercho estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Daring Do era llevada hacia el templo.

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? –se lamentaba

 **-Al día siguiente-**

Vemos que Rainbow Dash estaba sentada con sus patas traseras y sosteniendo la cabeza de Fercho entre sus cascos delanteros, mientras que el resto del cuerpo del humano estaba en el suelo. Aún seguía triste por lo que pasó, se sentía muy incompetente por no haber podido ayudar a su heroína ni a su amigo, pero en ese momento Fercho comienza a despertar.

 **-Fercho:** Ngh… ¡kyk! ¡kyyk!

-(abre los ojos) ¿Qué pasó? –dijo mientras levantaba medio cuerpo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor

-¿Rainbow? ¿Estás bien?

 **-Rainbow:** (asintió sin ánimos)

-Sí…

Fercho notó que Rainbow Dash estaba realmente desanimada por todo lo que pasó e intentó alegrarla bromeándole un poco.

 **-Fercho:** Ay… auch –dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Lo último que recuerdo era que me estabas dando de zapes

-Y creo que te pasaste un poco –dijo sobándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

 **BGM:** watch?v=vVTP0DOL_2Q (Sad Piano Music - Isolation (Original Composition))

Sin embargo, Rainbow Dash seguía cabizbaja.

 **-Rainbow:** Y fue justamente por eso que quedaste inconsciente

-Fue mi culpa

 **-Fercho:** ¿Qué?

 **-Rainbow:** Si no hubiera hecho eso, tal vez ese gato no te hubiese sorprendido y así no te habrías enfrentado a Ahuizotl

-Fue mi culpa

-Tampoco pude evitar que Daring Do fuera capturada

 **-Fercho:** Te dejaste controlar por tus emociones –diciéndole la realidad pero no en mala manera

 **-Rainbow:** Estaba tan ansiosa por verla… –miró hacia el suelo

-Estaba tan emocionada por conocer no solo a la autora de mi libro favorito, sino a la misma Daring Do

-(Suspiro pesado)

-No puedo creer que lo haya estropeado todo –dijo muy decaída

 **-Fercho:** Todos cometemos errores

-Debes saber que no somos perfectos, y quién diga que lo es… es sólo un tonto

-Pero podemos aprender de nuestros errores

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Y cómo exactamente eso ayudará a Daring Do? –dijo aun decaída

 **-Fercho:** Bueno… depende de ti darte cuenta qué fue lo que hiciste mal y evitarlo la próxima vez que quieras ayudarla

 **-Rainbow:** Eso no va a pasar…

-No voy a tratar de ayudarla de nuevo después de lo que hice

 **-Fercho:** Rainbow… –dijo preocupado

No importa lo que dijera, Fercho no podía levantarle el ánimo, pero en ese momento las demás llegan junto a ellos.

 **-Rarity:** ¡Ah! ¡Qué alivio que estén bien!

Notaron que Fercho estaba en sentado en posición india, pero entre los 2 era Rainbow Dash quién se veía más triste.

 **-Twilight:** Dinos, ¿Dónde te duele?

 **-Rainbow:** Aquí –apuntando a su corazón

 **-Fercho:** Ahuizotl capturó a Daring Do junto con el anillo –respondió

 **-Rainbow:** Y todo fue por mi culpa –agregó

 **-Todas:** (inhalan aire a modo de impresión)

 **-Twilight:** Dash…

-Apuesto a que lo que hiciste fue un simple error

 **-Rainbow:** No importa

-Hay que ir a casa

 **-Applejack:** No podemos volver ahora

-Ella necesita nuestra ayuda más que nunca

 **-Rainbow:** Me metí en este lio tratando de ayudar en un principio

-Tenías razón Twilight…

-No debí meterme en esto

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Twilight:** Mira… –dijo mientras se acercaba a Rainbow Dash

-Aquí hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista

-En cada libro de Daring Do siempre es así

-No podemos darle la espalda

 **-Rainbow:** Ella no quiere mi ayuda Twilight

 **-Twilight:** Tal vez…

-Pero podría necesitarla aun así

 **-Rainbow:** No

-Mi heroína está mucho mejor sin mí

 **-Applejack:** Tú no eres así –dijo saliendo de la nada

 **-Pinkie:** ¿Dónde está la Rainbow que ayuda a cualquier poni de inmediato? –dijo mientras la abrazaba

 **-Rarity:** O a cualquier ser… según sea el caso

 **-Fercho:** ¡Cierto! –se veía que saltaba desde el fondo para que se le pueda ver en la escena

 **-Rainbow:** Está aquí en dónde nadie la llamó

-Debería estar en casa

 **BGM (ir a min 0:31):** watch?v=2ISfifczkgM (Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure To The Front Lines)

 **-Twilight:** Está bien admirar a Daring Do

-Pero la pusiste en un pedestal tan alto, que ya no te das cuenta de lo que vales

-Está en la fortaleza y nosotras aquí

-Y no seríamos quiénes somos si no vamos a rescatarla –Rainbow Dash mira a su frente y baja la mirada

-Ni tampoco tú

-Entonces…

-¿Nos ayudas… o no? –Rainbow levanta la cabeza y vuelve a mirar a Twilight aun estando desanimada

 **-Fercho:** Rainbow… –dijo llamando su atención

-¿Ella es tu heroína cierto?

-Querías más que nada que ella te notara

-Bueno…

-Ella te necesita ahora, aunque no lo demuestre

-Dices que es tú culpa

-Bien

-¿Qué harás para arreglarlo?

-¿Solo te alejarás del problema?

-Yo creo que la Rainbow Dash que conocemos es mejor que eso

-¿Quieres sentirte mejor Rainbow?

-Entonces tienes que hacer algo al respecto

-Usa lo que aprendiste de tus errores para mejorar

 **BGM** : (ir al min 1:51)

-Vamos… –dijo extendiendo su puño hacia ella

-Yo creo en ti –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

La determinación comenzó a invadir el rostro de Rainbow Dash

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Está bien!

-¡Sí! –dijo y chocó su casco con el puño de Fercho

-¡Vayamos a ayudar a Daring Do!

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Parte Remota de Equestria- (Fortaleza de Talucan)**

Se ve como Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack y Fercho van acercándose al Templo. Por otra parte se ve a Daring Do estando atrapada, sujetada de las 4 patas en la pared y por debajo de ella se logra ver agua y en ella había pirañas.

 **BGM:** watch?v=tKFZQojNUjI (West One Music - Killing Zone)

 **-Daring Do:** ¡Ríndete ya Ahuizotl!

-¡O voy a tener que derribarte! –dijo mientras hacia un esfuerzo por liberarse de los grilletes

 **-Ahuizotl:** JA JA JA JA

-Ay Daring Do, voy a extrañar mucho tus graciosos chistes

-Ahora… iniciaré la ceremonia de colocación del anillo

-Para tener 800 años de calor ¡abrazador y sofocante! –gritó mientras la cámara mostraba el sol

Daring Do pone una mirada nerviosa con eso. Ahuizotl tira de una cuerda y el agua empieza a entrar en el lugar a través de un ducto.

 **-Ahuizotl:** JA JA JA JA –reía mientras daba la vuelta y se despedía con su 3ra mano

El nivel del agua comenzaba a subir, las pirañas comenzaban a saltar de ella y Daring Do comenzó a forcejear para liberarse. Ya habiendo logrado zafar 3 grilletes de la misma pared, solamente faltaba uno, pero comenzaba a titubear ya que los otros 3 ya eran bastantes pesados y agregando 1 más pues… no sabía si realmente lo lograría, pero no le quedaba tiempo y opción y tiró del último logrando zafarlo a la vez que caía hacia el agua infestada de pirañas sin poder elevarse bien debido al peso, pero en ese momento llega Rainbow Dash, la tomó y comenzó a elevarse mientras cargaba a Daring Do con sus patas delanteras.

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM (ir al min 1:37):** watch?v=MDlEJKOkwfQ (Neighsayer - Taking Off)

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Te tengo! –pero empezó a sentir el peso de Daring Do y de los grilletes

-También puedes aletear ¿sabes? –haciendo que Daring Do reaccione y también aletee

Las 2 lograron llegar hasta la puerta donde anteriormente estaba Ahuizotl observando. Daring Do comienza a romper los grilletes haciéndolos chocar contra el suelo.

 **-Daring Do:** Estaba a punto de salvarme ¿sabes?

 **-Rainbow:** Ya lo sabía

-Solo creí que necesitarías esto –y le pasó su sombrero al ras del suelo

Eso hizo que Daring Do tenga una mirada de confusión.

 **-Daring Do:** ¿Te mencioné que yo trabajo sola? –dijo mientras se colocaba el sombrero

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Te mencioné que afortunadamente yo no?

Eso hizo que Daring Do de un suspiro y finalmente reconocer que Rainbow tenía razón. Las 2 comenzaron a buscar una salida del lugar.

 **BGM OFF**

*Cambio de escena*

 **BGM:** watch?v=Mso4q1hLx10 (Tension Rising - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended)

Ahuizotl estaba haciendo la ceremonia de colocación. Se ve a varios ponis indígenas que sostenían una lanza cada uno mientras golpeaban sincronizados el suelo con estas, pero luego las chicas junto con Fercho, asoman la cabeza por una especie de entrada de la habitación.

 **-Ahuizotl:** JA JA JA JA –reía desquiciadamente

 **-Applejack:** Suelta el anillo Ahui… como te llames –y todas van a la carga

 **-Ahuizotl:** ¡Hmph!

-¡Pongan el anillo ahora!

Pinkie Pie se acerca dando pequeños brinquitos seguidos para luego dar uno grande y llegar hasta la cabeza de uno de los que iban a colocar el anillo, haciendo que este lo suelte y ella rápidamente hace pasar su cabeza a través del anillo, luego lo utiliza como si fuera un "ula-ula", finalmente lo lanza con sus patas traseras y se baja del altar con una sonrisa antes que la atrape Ahuizotl.

 **-Ahuizotl:** ¡Tómenlo! –dijo para después escuchar un chiflido y voltear hacia donde lo escuchó

 **-Fecho:** ¡Oye…! ¡Aguachento! O Como te llames

-¿Listo para el 2do round? –y se puso en posición de pelea

Fercho simplemente se había mostrado en la escena, olvidando por completo que había otros ponis a parte de las mane 6. Algunos de los ponis indígenas estaban con los ojos abiertos con lo que veían pero no era por susto o por no comprender lo que veían sino por otras razones al parecer.

\- Es… ¿Él? –dijo un poni

-¿Acaso la profecía se ha cumplido? –dijo otro poni

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Ahuizotl:** Je (risa confiada)

-¿Quieres repetir lo de ayer?

-(Rugido)

Ahuizotl comenzó a galopar y estando a unos 10m, sin esperar nada Fercho extendió hacia sus costados sus manos ya cargadas de energía.

 **Quedando así:** triple "w"(punto)google(punto)com/search?q=rafaga+volley+al+maximo&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjC_ridq6rSAhUFf5AKHa5oAOEQ_AUICSgC&biw=1366&bih=638#imgrc=cPjMPaeeAwsZUM:

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ráfaga Volley al Máximo! –gritó

 **Imagen de la Técnica:** triple "w"(punto)google(punto)com/search?q=rafaga+volley+al+maximo &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjC_ridq6rSAhUFf5AKHa5oAOEQ_AUICSgC&biw=1366&bih=638#imgrc=ZWVdT-4ov5JokM:

De sus manos salieron disparados proyectiles de energía blanquecina y se dirigían hacia su frente, pero Ahuizotl sorpresivamente los estaba esquivando todos y cada uno a la vez que se acercaba más y más a él, demostrando una agilidad sorprendente.

 **-Fercho:** ¡¿Qué?!

Ahuizotl ya estaba a tan solo 4m de él, así que Fercho cerró sus manos y desactivo su técnica, simplemente ya no tenía caso seguir utilizándola y se puso en posición de pelea teniendo una expresión seria y mostrando los dientes, en unos instantes Ahuizotl llegó junto él, sin dejar de correr, llevó su brazo derecho hacia atrás y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca liberó un poderoso golpe hacia Fercho, pero en el último momento lo esquivó simplemente agachándose haciendo que Ahuizotl pase de largo.

 **-Cámara Lenta-**

La cámara muestra una sonrisa confiada formándose en Fercho al haber esquivado fácilmente el golpe, pero luego la cámara muestra una sonrisa confiada formándose en Ahuizotl. La 3ra mano de Ahuizotl ya estaba en forma de puño y se iba acercando a Fercho.

 **-Velocidad Normal-**

-Fercho: ¡Oh no-…!

¡POW!

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a completar su frase, Fercho salió disparado hacia una pared y chocó contra esta. Caía lentamente hasta llegar y sentarse en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero unos grandes espirales negros mal dibujados en vez de ojos. Ese golpe lo había aturdido bastante, mientras que Ahuizotl tenía una sonrisa confiada pero luego decide mirar cómo van las cosas con el anillo.

*Cambio de escena*

Applejack logra atrapar el anillo a la vez que esquiva a dos ponis indígenas, empieza a correr pero un poni coloca una lanza en el suelo y hace que se tropiece, el poni lo toma y le lanza el anillo a Ahuizotl, pero Fluttershy lo intercepta. Ahuizotl ignora por completo a Fercho y comienza a perseguir a Fluttershy pero Twilight le arrebata el anillo a su amiga utilizando su cuerno mientras corre, haciendo que Ahuizotl pase de largo y empieza a derrapar antes de detenerse, pero 2 ponis se lanzan hacia ella. Twilight ilumina su cuerno y se teletransporta en el último momento, haciendo que los 2 ponis choquen entre sí. Aparece cerca de una entrada y 2 ponis comienzan a perseguirla. Después de eso, Daring Do y Rainbow Dash asoman la cabeza desde esa entrada y observan la escena.

 **-Daring Do:** Ven conmigo –le dijo a Rainbow Dash

Mientras se ve que Twilight le pasa el anillo a Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Daring Do se acercan al altar.

 **-Daring Do:** Ayúdame a sacar los anillos –dijo mientras tomaba uno y Rainbow Dash hacía lo mismo

*Cambio de escena*

Fluttershy se disponía a recibir el anillo, pero otro poni lo intercepta utilizando su lanza para atraparlo. El anillo empieza a bajar por la lanza, pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo Applejack patea la lanza desde la base mandándolo hacia arriba y el anillo quedara en el aire y rápidamente lo toma con su boca antes que el otro poni lo haga con su casco. Rainbow Dash y Daring Do ya habían logrado sacar varios anillos y se ve como están forcejeando con otro al levantarlo y sacarlo también.

 **-Daring Do:** Si podemos sacar el anillo gigante de abajo

-Toda la fortaleza colapsará –y bajó para tomar otro anillo junto con Rainbow Dash

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Ngh! –dijo por el esfuerzo

¿Ese era tu plan desde el inicio?

 **-Daring Do:** Debía buscar la forma de entrar a la fortaleza

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Lo hiciste apropósito?

-Pero… ¡uy!

-Creí que…

 **-Daring Do:** No contaba con… lo pesado que sería este anillo

-Creo que algo de… ayuda es útil a veces –esas palabras bastaron para que Rainbow Dash comenzara a sonreír

*Cambio de escena*

Vemos que el anillo estaba rodando y Pinkie Pie se disponía a atraparlo, pero otro poni indígena aparece y le da un "nalgaso" mandándola a volar de ahí, el poni atrapa el anillo y lo lanza fuertemente mientras pasaba entre cascos y lanzas hasta que finalmente la 3ra mano de Ahuizotl lo atrapa.

 **-Ahuizotl:** JA JA JA JA –reía victorioso

Ahuizotl comenzó a reír haciendo que las chicas tuvieran una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros, pero luego se ve como Rainbow Dash y Daring Do intentaban sacar el último anillo del altar, haciendo que el lugar empiece a temblar y ocasionar que caigan escombros.

 **-Ahuizotl:** ¡Deténganla! –gritó fúrico

3 ponis indígenas galopan hacia ellas con sus lanzas.

*pow*

 **BGM OFF**

Un anillo dorado chocó directamente contra la cabeza de Ahuizotl, miró confundido el anillo que ya estaba en el suelo y luego levantó la mirada para ver a Fercho que tenía una sonrisa y su brazo derecho extendido indicando que él lo había lanzado.

 **BGM:** watch?v=8E6agbNqwiI (Hurricane Challenger - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Music Extended)

 **-Fercho:** Esto aún no termina –y movió sus 4 dedos haciéndole la seña de que se aproximara

Ahuizotl soltó el anillo que tenía en la mano y corrió en dirección a su oponente. Fercho cargó energía solamente en su mano derecha.

 **-Ahuizotl:** JA JA JA –reía sin dejar de correr

-Se ve que no aprendes

 **-Fercho:** Yo creo que sí

-¡HA!

Fercho disparó la energía que tenía en su mano, disparando un solo proyectil de energía, el cuál Ahuizotl fácilmente lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado.

 **-Ahuizotl:** Eso fue…

-(?!) –notó que Fercho ya no estaba

Fercho había utilizado ese proyectil como distracción para así poder dar un salto hacia lo alto y comenzó a bajar, hizo un pequeño giro hacia adelante y extendió su pierna derecha.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Heyy! –gritó

*POW*

-(!?) –notó que no estaba avanzando

Ahuizotl estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras y se cubría con sus brazos, protegiéndose y deteniendo el ataque de Fercho, rápidamente abrió sus manos para apresar la pierna de él, pero Fercho pudo reaccionar a tiempo y dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, levantó la mirada con preocupación y Ahuizotl para demostrar su poder…

 **-Ahuizotl:** (Rugido)

Ahuizotl rugió con tal fuerza que se podía ver una especie de viento muy fuerte que salía de su hocico mientras tenía extendidos sus brazos hacia los costados. Fercho por reflejo puso su brazo izquierdo hacia su frente tratándose de cubrir un poco

 **-Fercho:** (!) –se le ocurrió algo

-¡Ya cállate!

-¡HA!

Fercho aprovecho ese momento de confianza por parte de su oponente, cargó energía en su mano derecha y la extendió hacia la cara de Ahuizotl.

¡boom!

Cuando lo tocó hizo una pequeña explosión que generó un poco de humo. Ahuizotl empezó a toser y con sus manos empezó a dispersar las nubes, cuando ya no había humo que estorbe su visón su oponente ya no estaba a la vista.

 **-Ahuizotl:** (!) –escuchó unos pasos atrás suyo

Fercho rápidamente se había colocado atrás de Ahuizotl y con sus 2 manos, tomó su 3er brazo.

 **-Fercho:** ¡HAAA!

Fercho dio una media vuelta y azotó a Ahuizotl contra una pared agrietándola. Rápidamente extendió sus 2 manos y cargó energía en estas.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ráfaga Volley al Máximo!

Ahuizotl comenzó a recibir una descarga de proyectiles de energía, pero como la pared ya estaba agrietada y debilitada, solo recibió algunos cuantos antes de atravesar la pared y quedar del otro lado.

 **-Fercho:** (Jadeo) (Jadeo)

-(Suspiro)

-Con eso bastará por ahora –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

*Cambio de escena*

Los 3 ponis indígenas tratan de hincar con sus lanzas a Daring Do, ella lo nota y logra detener 2 con sus patas traseras.

 **-Daring Do:** También puedes aletear ¿sabes?

Con eso Rainbow Dash comenzó a esforzarse más y lograr nivelarse con Daring Do.

 **-Rainbow:** Ponis, ¡Corran!

-Este lugar colapsará –y todas se dirigieron a la salida

Fercho rápidamente vuela hacia ellas y comienza a ayudarlas a levantar el anillo.

 **-Daring Do:** ¿Puedes volar sin alas?

-Definitivamente eso sí es nuevo para mí

-Je je… eres interesante

Pero Ahuizotl salió de entre los escombros de la pared y se dirigió hacia ellos rápidamente para impedir que se salgan con las suyas, pero Rainbow Dash, Daring Do y Fercho sacan el último anillo y el altar empieza a convertirse en polvo. Se ve como las pegasos y el humano salen volando por una abertura en el techo mientras Ahuizotl daba un último esfuerzo por alcanzarlos pero Fercho libera un brazo, apunta a Ahuizotl y dispara un proyectil de energía hacia él y cae nuevamente al interior del templo perdiéndose entre todo el polvo. Por otra parte, se ve que las chicas logran salir a tiempo a la vez que se ve a Rainbow Dash, Daring Do y Fercho volando mientras lograban escapar también antes de que el Templo se desmorone totalmente, generando un espeso polvo en todo el lugar. Cuando el polvo se disipa, podemos ver como varios ponis indígenas asoman la cabeza de entre los escombros pero también se escucha.

 **-Ahuizotl:** ¡Daring Do! –gritó mientras salía de entre los escombros

-¡Voy a tener mi venganza! –gritó mientras levantaba un puño al aire

 **BGM OFF**

*Cambio de escena*

 **BGM (ir al min 1:37):** watch?v=MDlEJKOkwfQ (Neighsayer - Taking Off)

Finalmente vemos como el anillo cae al suelo haciéndose pedazos, Rainbow Dash, Daring Do y Fercho observaban eso desde el cielo.

 **-Fercho:** ¿Siempre estás enfrentándote a cosas como estas o a él? –refiriéndose a Ahuizotl

-Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan famosa

 **-Daring Do:** En cierta forma…

-No sería tan interesante sin él

Luego se voltea y mira a Rainbow Dash.

 **-Daring Do:** Jamás lo habría logrado sin ti Rainbow Dash –y extendió su pata delantera

Sin perder tiempo Rainbow Dash se lanza contra Daring Do abrazándola, lo cual sorprende un poco a la caza tesoros, pero al final termina correspondiendo con gusto, aunque al parecer Rainbow Dash realmente lo estaba disfrutando y tuvo que ser Daring Do quién tenga que cortar el abrazo forzadamente.

 **-Daring Do:** JA (risa confiada)… tengo un libro que terminar

 **-Rainbow:** Tuve la mejor aventura con la mejor poni en la historia (Rainbow Dash se despedía con su pata delantera en la más alto que podía mientras Daring Do se alejaba con una sonrisa y luego de unos momentos bajó a reunirse con sus amigas)

-Estuve a punto de arruinarlo porque me deslumbré con su brillo (Hicieron un abrazo grupal mientras Fercho miraba eso desde una pequeña colina muy cerca de ellas), casi olvidé mi propio resplandor

La cámara lentamente muestra a Rainbow Dash escribiendo en el diario

 **-** Por suerte no lo hice

-Así pude mostrarle, lo importante que es confiar en los demás

En ese momento llaman a su puerta y ella se acerca para ver quién era.

 **-Cartero:** Paquete de A.K. Yearling –y le entregaba un pequeña caja

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Excelente!

-El nuevo libro 1 semana antes que cualquier otro poni –y ella toma la caja

Y sin esperar nada comienza a abrirlo y al verlo.

 **-Rainbow:** (inhala aire modo de sorpresa)

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! –mientras volaba de aquí para allá rápidamente

La cámara enfoca la tapa del libro que está entre sus cascos, en el cual podemos ver a Daring Do en el centro, a la mismísima Rainbow Dash a su derecha y los ojos de Ahuizotl por encima de ellas, mostrando de fondo el Templo de Talucan del cual sale un intenso haz de luz, en una semi-nublada noche con una llamativa luna roja, llevando por título:

 **-Rainbow:** _Daring Do y el anillo del destino_

Y la cámara se apaga.

 **BGM OFF**

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-Ponyville- (Escuela)**

Todos los potrillos estaban observándolo con atención

 **-Fercho:** "Supongo que e _ste es el momento donde esperan de mí…_ "

- _"Un movimiento bueno o un movimiento malo"_

 _-_ (Suspiro)

*Cambio de escena*

Fercho voltea lentamente

 **-Harswhinny: (...)**

 **-Fercho: (...)**

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¿Creen qué le haya gustado?

 **-Sweetie Belle:** La verdad no estoy segura.

 **-Fercho:** Ja ja

-Yo creo que sí

 **-Scootaloo:** Ya la oyeron

-Si seguimos trabajando lo podremos lograr, así que continuemos

-Trotando ponis.

 **-Imperio de Cristal- (Estadio de los Juegos de Equestria)**

 **-Fercho:** Y cómo broche de oro

-Je (Risa confiada)

Extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y abrió sus manos

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ráfaga Volley al Máximo!

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Nota: Me había olvidado de colocar la imagen del Cabello de Fercho en el capítulo pasado, pero ya lo arreglé y si tienen ganas de saber, sólo deben ir al capítulo anterior y buscar la parte donde él menciona que su cabello tiene "cierto" parecido a alguien**

 **Un saludo para:**

 **-** **dikr:**

 **¡Muchas Gracias! Como siempre tus palabras levantan mis ánimos por las nubes**

 **No me gusta tanto "spoilear"… pero tu teoría no está del todo mal. Aunque en este caso me quedaría con "él tiene motivos por el cual hacer cosas"**

 **-** **Portassj:**

 **Mmm… comida je je je (se ríe como un idiota mientras se imagina)**

 **(!)**

 **¡Espera…! ¡Reacciona! – se da una bofetada**

 **¡Auch! ¡Ay! ¡Me dolió!... Creo que ya me contagió Rainbow Dash con este episodio ja ja**

 **Como dijo Fercho "Él lo intentó", Fercho intentó ser amable con BlueBlood pero él no se lo permitió, así que hizo eso para darle una pequeña lección ja ja**

 **Lo de ahorrar es una buena idea, ya que Fercho está queriendo "independizarse" y él está pensando en comprarse una casa en cuanto se pueda**

 **Oye, más vale tarde que nunca y me alegra que los disfrutes**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC**

 **Nos Vemos!**


	13. Volando Hacia La Meta

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **Volando Hacia La Meta**

 **-Al día siguiente-**

 **-Bosque Everfree- (Campo de entrenamiento)**

Ya siendo de tarde, vemos que Applejack se dirige al bosque Everfree junto a Fercho que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando llega, se acerca a él y lo saluda.

 **-Applejack:** Hola Fercho

-¿Cómo estás?

 **-Fercho:** Oh, hola Applejack –dijo alzando la mirada

-Todo bien, ¿y tú?

 **-Applejack:** Muy bien, gracias

-Oye, se ve que últimamente tienes muchas energías

-No te cansas de entrenar

 **-Fercho:** Sí… –dijo en tono pensativo

-Yo también estoy extrañado –se dijo a sí mismo

 **-Applejack:** ¿Qué dices?

 **-Fercho:** Ah… no, nada

-No me hagas caso je je (risa nerviosa)

-Dime, ¿Acaso me necesitas para algo?

 **-Applejack:** ¡Oh!, es cierto

-Solo vine a entregarte un recado de parte de Apple Bloom y sus amigas…

-Te estarán esperando en su Escuela mañana

 **-Fercho:** ¡¿Qué?! –dijo sorprendido

-¿Y para qué?

 **-Applejack:** No me lo quiso decir…

-Pero me dijo que era muy importante

 **-Fercho:** Mmmm… –dijo pensativo

 _-"¿Me pregunto qué será?"_ –pensó

 **-Applejack:** Esas 3 podrán ser pequeñas, pero son más traviesas que Winona el día que le toca baño –dijo en su típico acento campirano

 **-Fercho:** Ja ja

-Está bien, lo tendré en mente

 **-Applejack:** Bien, tengo que ir por algunas cosas al pueblo

-Te deseo buena suerte en tu entrenamiento

-Nos vemos luego –y dio media vuelta para regresar

 **-Fercho:** Sí, adiós

Él se quedó pensativo sobre lo que Applejack le dijo.

 **-Fercho:** ¿Qué será lo que quieren las niñas?

-(…) –se puso a pensar

-Realmente podría ser importante…

-Supongo que debería ir

Y con eso en mente, decidió terminar con el entrenamiento e irse a la casa de Zecora para poner fin a ese día.

* * *

 **-En algún lugar de Equestria-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=pPYFGzu7Pog (The Crows (by Chris Heron))

Dentro de una cueva, se ve solamente 2 siluetas de ponis, ya que la misma está débilmente iluminada. En ese momento un personaje que conocemos va entrando a la cueva hasta llegar junto a los 2 ponis misteriosos.

 **-Ahuizotl:** (!) –se da cuenta de que su amo tiene compañía

-¡Oh! No sabía que también estaría aquí Lady-…

 **-¿1?:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ahuizotl? –le interrumpió el semental

 **-Ahuizotl:** M-mi señor…

-Vengo con malas noticias

-Temo decir que… fallé –dijo cabizbajo

 **-¿1?:** ¿Aun no consigues el último anillo?

 **-Ahuizotl:** Pude conseguir el anillo…

-Pero no pude hacer el ritual

 **-¿1?:** ¿Daring Do?

 **-Ahuizotl:** No… digo, sí

-Bueno… ella no fue el problema principal

-Aparecieron unas ponis y-…

 **-¿2?:** ¡¿Te derrotaron unas simples ponis?! –ahora preguntó la yegua algo burlesca

 **-Ahuizotl:** No

-Lo que me causó problemas fue lo que trajeron con ellas

 **-¿1?:** ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo con curiosidad pero calmado

 **-Ahuizotl:** Una extraña criatura estaba con ellas

-Era fuerte, y eso lo hacía una gran molestia

-Él, junto con otras ponis, al enfrentarme pudieron ganar tiempo para que Daring Do y otra pegaso pudieran sacar los anillos del altar

-Era un ser bípedo, parecido a un mono o un minotauro… o tal vez una combinación de ambos

-Es la 1ra vez que veo algo así, pero…

-Al parecer mis secuaces lo reconocieron

-Realmente estaba molesto y no daba importancia a lo que decían entre ellos…

-Pero lo que alcancé a escuchar es que ese ser tiene que ver con una especie de antigua leyenda que conocen, o algo así –dijo sin darle mucha importancia

 **-¿1?/¿2?:** (!) –eso les llamó inmediatamente la atención

 **-Ahuizotl:** Le suplico me perdone

 **-¿1?:** (…)

-Sabes…

-Me has dado información útil y por eso te dejaré vivir

-Por otro lado… quiero que averigües todo lo que tus secuaces sepan sobre esa "Leyenda"

-¡Ahora esfúmate!

-Antes de que cambie de opinión y te rostice aquí mismo –dijo mientras se le notaba ondas de calor alrededor

 **-Ahuizotl:** (Tragó saliva)

-C-con su permiso, me retiro

Con la cola… o mano… o lo que sea entre las patas, Ahuizotl se retira rápidamente del lugar, dejando a los 2 ponis solos en la cueva.

 **-¿2?:** Tu mascota falló

-Si quieres te presto a la mía ji ji –dijo burlesca

 **-¿1?:** Tan solo faltaba un anillo…

-Y lo echó a perder todo

-Estoy rodeado de incompetentes

 **-¿2?:** Pero al menos hizo algo útil

-Al parecer estamos más cerca de lo que pensamos…

-¿Avisamos a los demás?

 **-¿1?:** No, aun no

-Primero debemos asegurarnos de que todo eso sea cierto

-Tener una prueba de él… o encontrarnos con él

 **-¿2?:** Este juego de las escondidas ya me está aburriendo

 **-¿1?:** Calma…

-Como tú dijiste: estamos más cerca de lo que pensamos

-Ya siento que falta poco para nuestro encuentro

 **-¿1?/¿2?:** Je je je/ Ji ji ji –reían con malicia

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Al día siguiente-**

 **-Ponyville- (Escuela)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=g98c7duDmiE (Neighsayer - What Shall We Do Today?)

La cámara enfoca la escuela de Ponyville y lentamente va cambiando hasta mostrar el patio de la misma, donde podemos ver a 3 potrillas sentadas en círculo y teniendo una mirada pensativa cada una. En ese momento la cara de Fercho aparece entre unos arbustos muy cerca.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Psstt!

-¡Oigan! –dijo en voz baja

 **-Las CMC:** ¿Hmm?

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¡Fercho! –gritó con alegría

 **-Fercho:** ¡Shhhh!

-No tan fuerte, no quiero que nos vean –dijo en voz baja

 **-Sweetie Bell:** ¿Qué haces entre los arbustos?

 **-Fercho:** Pues me escondo, ¿Qué no es obvio?

-Además vine a ver qué es lo que querían

-Me dijeron ayer que era muy importante

 **-Scootaloo:** Sí, es muy importante

-Te lo habíamos prometido y lo vamos a cumplir

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm? –sin entender muy bien

 **-CMC:** ¡Ayúdanos a pensar en una actividad para conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks!

Además de los ojos bien abiertos, Fercho se había quedado también boquiabierto con esa respuesta

 **-Fercho:** (…)

-¡¿Me llamaron hasta la Escuela para eso?! –dijo algo molesto

-¡Yo…!

-(Suspiro)

-Niñas… saben que aún no quiero mostrarme en público –dijo en tono normal

 **-Apple Bloom:** Ay, te preocupas demasiado

 **-Scootaloo:** Ya les hablamos de ti a todos nuestros compañeros

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Estoy segura que quieren conocerte

 **-Fercho:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **-CMC:** ¡Incluso le contamos a la Srta. Cheerilee! –y al final pusieron una sonrisa

 **-Fercho:** Doble ¡¿Qué?!

-Ah… ah… –tartamudeaba

-(Suspiro)

-Escuchen, claro que podemos planear muchas cosas…

-Pero es algo arriesgado aquí en la Escuelaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuucchhh!

Mientras Fercho no miraba, Sweetie Bell se había puesto detrás de él y le hincó ligeramente con su cuerno en el trasero, haciendo que salte del susto hacia adelante y salga de entre los arbustos

 **-Sweetie Bell:** Ji ji ji

-Sal ya de ahí tontito

 **-Fercho:** ¡Auch!

-Ay, nadie me respeta –mientras se sobaba la nalga que le hincaron

-¡Oye Sweetie Bell! ¿Puedes decirme por qué hiciste eso? –dijo levemente molesto

-Ahora todos van a-… –pero no pudo continuar su frase

 **BGM OFF**

En cuestión de momentos, una multitud de potrillos ya los habían rodeado.

 **-Fercho:** (…) –simplemente se había petrificado pero con los ojos bien abiertos

Aunque rápidamente mira hacia arriba y con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Fercho:** " _¡Mier…coles!" –_ pensó

 _-_ (…) –trataba de pensar que hacer

 _-"No me queda de otra…"_

 _-"Debo actuar rápido"_ –pensó mientras bajaba la mirada y abría los ojos

Todos los potrillos estaban observándolo con atención.

 **-Fercho:** "Supongo que e _ste es el momento donde esperan de mí…_ "

- _"Un movimiento bueno o un movimiento malo"_

 _-_ (Suspiro)

-(…) –se puso a pensar

 _-"Que sea uno bueno"_

Él lentamente se da la vuelta para poder mirar a todos.

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¡Escuchen todos!

-Por favor no tengan miedo

-No les va hacer ningún daño

 **-Sweetie Bell:** Porque si fuera así

-Nosotras no estaríamos con él y mucho menos lo defenderíamos

 **-Scootaloo:** Él es de quien les estuvimos hablando hace algunos días

Todos sus compañeros les prestaban atención para luego mirarse y preguntarse entre ellos.

-No puede ser –dijo una potrilla

-Entonces era verdad –dijo otro potrillo

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡Vamos!

-Ahora es tu turno de presentarte

 **-Fercho:** (Asintió con la cabeza) (Se aclaró la garganta)

-H-hola niños

-¿Cómo están?

-Pueden decirme Fercho

-Sé que se estarán preguntando muchas cosas pero…

-Les resumiré así: Soy un humano, que no es de este mundo y-…

-No creo que entiendan de qué estoy hablando ¿cierto? –notó que los niños no dejaban de míralo pero no prestaban atención a lo que decía

-Esto no está funcionando

-(…) –comenzó a pensar en alguna idea

-(!)

-¡Ya sé!

 **BGM:** watch?v=3UtoYJ8Lk5A (Crossing those Hills - Final Fantasy IX Music Extended)

Fercho cerró los ojos y tenía una sonrisa. Se sentó en posición india y luego levantó su mano a la altura de su cara, dejando solamente extendido su dedo índice hacia arriba, como diciendo "observen". Juntó sus manos frente a él, entrelazando sus dedos y empezó a concentrarse. Por otro lado Cheerilee, saliendo del salón de clases, notó que sus alumnos estaban reunidos en el patio y parecía que estaban muy concentrados, observando a lo que estaban rodeando y decidió acercarse para investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando llegó se sorprendió levemente al notar a una extraña criatura rodeado de sus pequeños alumnos, pero también notó que ellos no estaban asustados sino más bien curiosos y Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo eran las que estaban más cerca de él, pero le extrañó un poco el hecho de que estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente se rindió a su curiosidad y decidió esperar en silencio como todos y ver qué pasaría.

Fercho tenía una expresión de concentración para luego abrir los ojos y tener una sonrisa. Levemente separó las manos, pero al hacerlo, un pequeño punto brillante había entre ellas, llamando así la atención de todos.

 **Algo parecido a esto:** triple "w"(punto)google (punto)com/search?q=gohan+le+ense%C3%B1a+a+videl+que+es+el+ki&biw=1366&bih=638&noj=1&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJg5CDxbHSAhXGhZAKHdg3DUcQ_AUICCgB#imgdii=6sVoh_I6WtQrrM:&imgrc=rLZQO7UftJH8AM:

-¡Miren! –dijo un potrillo

-¿Vieron eso? –dijo otro

Eso solo hizo que la sonrisa de Fercho aumentara y se preparó para su siguiente movimiento. Mandó más energía a sus manos, haciendo que el punto brillante empezara a crecer frente a la vista de todos, hasta ocupar todo el espacio que había entre sus manos pero sin salirse de ellas.

-Wow –dijo un potrillo

-Increíble –dijo una potrilla

Manteniendo sus manos frente a él, Fercho comienza a levantarse utilizando solamente sus piernas para hacerlo. Una vez en pie, para asegurar de tener la atención de todos, se eleva un poco en el aire, extiende un poco sus brazos hacia arriba y empieza a apretar con algo de fuerza la bola de energía que tiene entre las manos, forzándola a estallar como si fuera un globo con aire.

¡pum!

Pero cuando la bola de energía estalló, liberó pequeñas chispas de luz en el aire, dando la apariencia de ser pequeñas estrellas nocturnas que caían delicadamente y con mucha lentitud sobre ellos, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilaten mientras lentamente inhalaban aire a modo de sorpresa; tenían una gran sonrisa de boca abierta.

 **Las chispas eran algo así:** triple "w" (punto) google (punto) com/search?q=chispa&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjdj97s0bHSAhWCipAKHSePBvEQ_AUICCgB&biw=1366&bih=638#tbm=isch&q=chispa+de+luz&*&imgrc=EJ0rRIHpcVfKZM:

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¡Vaya…! –dijo lentamente

 **-Sweetie Bell:** ¡Que hermoso…! –dijo lentamente

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡De lujo…! –dijo lentamente

Cheerilee también estaba del mismo modo que todos sus alumnos, pero logró salir de su trance y tenía una expresión neutral mientras observaba a Fercho, quien no pudo evitar reír ligeramente de alegría por las reacciones que tenían todos los niños. Eso hizo que Cheerilee cambie su expresión neutral también a una de sonrisa y felicidad, notando que Fercho no representaba peligro alguno.

Hubo un silencio total en el ambiente hasta que…

-Sííííííí –gritaron de alegría los potrillos

 **-Sweetie Bell:** ¡Eso fue muy bonito!

 **-Apple Bloom:** No nos dijiste que podías hacer eso

 **-Scootaloo:** Sí, ¡hazlo otra vez!

Entonces todos los potrillos se acercaron más a Fercho, rodeándolo.

-¡Sí, otra vez! –dijeron todos los demás potrillos con alegría

 **Fercho P.O.V.**

 **-Fercho:** ¿Eh?

-Je je… pues yo… este…

 **-¿?:** ¡Niños!

-La clase está por empezar

-Así que les pido que ya vayan entrando por favor

Todos voltearon a ver y vi que era Cheerilee quién les estaba hablando.

-Owww –decían desilusionados

 **-Cheerilee:** Ji ji ji

-Recuerden que hay ponis que nos van a visitar el día de hoy

-Además… –dijo mirándome, haciendo que me ponga algo nervioso

-Estoy segura que podrá quedarse con nosotros en clase y mostrarnos un poco más después

 **-Fercho:** ¿Qué? –pregunté algo sorprendido

Con eso todos los potrillos comenzaron nuevamente a sonreír.

-¡Qué bien! -y comenzaron a saltar de alegría

 **-Fercho:** Ahmm… yo…

-¿E-estás segura?

 **-Cheerilee:** ¡Claro!

-Pienso que a los niños les gustaría

-¿Verdad niños?

-¡Sííííííí! –respondieron inmediatamente

-Por favor, quédate –me decían

 **-Fercho:** Yo… este…

-Je je je

-(Suspire) –con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa

-Está bien

Entonces los potrillos comenzaron a reír y corrieron hacia el salón de clases.

 **-Cheerilee:** ¡Ups!

-Me parece que aún no nos hemos presentado

-Soy Cheerilee y soy maestra de esta escuela

 **-Fercho:** ¡Oh!

-Sí… mucho gusto

-Puede llamarme Fercho, pero…

-¿Está segura de esto Srta. Cheerilee?

 **-Cheerilee:** Oh, por favor

-No hace falta tanto formalismo

-Solo dime Cheerilee

-Y sí, estoy segura

-Me supongo que habrás visto las caras de los niños

 **-Scootaloo:** La Srta. Cheerilee tiene razón

 **-Sweetie Bell:** Anímate Fercho

Estaba mirando a las CMC y luego miré un poco extrañado a Cheerilee y ella solo asintió, indicando así que no había problema.

 **-Fercho:** Pues en ese caso…

-Está bien

 **-Cheerilee:** Muy bien

-En ese caso, sígueme

-Ustedes también niñas

 **-CMC:** ¡Claro!

Y los 5 nos dirigimos hacia la Escuela. Una vez dentro, Cheerilee le dice a las CMC que la esperen dentro del salón de clases, quedándome a solas con ella.

 **-Cheerilee:** Veo que las niñas decían la verdad

-Realmente eres toda una nueva especie

 **-Fercho:** Sí… supongo que habrá sido un poco difícil de creer ¿no? –dije entre risas

 **-Cheerilee:** Debo disculparme con las niñas luego –dijo un poco apenada

-Pero…

-Por lo que vi hace un rato…

-Eres tan agradable como decían

Eso me sorprendió, no esperaba que las niñas estuvieran hablando tan bien de mí.

 **-Fercho:** Pues… –dije sobándome atrás de la cabeza con mi brazo derecho y ligeramente ruborizado

-Yo creo que solo están exagerando je je

 **-¿?:** Buenos días –interrumpió una voz

 **FIN Fercho P.O.V.**

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Cheerilee:** ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días Srta. Harshwhinny!

Fercho voltea lentamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

 **-Harshwhinny:** (...) –tenía una expresión de sorpresa

 **-Fercho:** (...)

Pero rápidamente Harshwhinny vuelve a tener la expresión de siempre.

 **-Harshwhinny:** (Se aclara la garganta)

-Usted debe ser el Señor Fercho o ¿me equivoco?

 **-Fercho:** (!) –eso le llamó inmediatamente la atención

-S-sí, pero…

-¿Cómo lo supo?

 **-Harshwhinny:** Las Princesas me contactaron personalmente y me comentaron acerca de usted

 **-Cheerilee:** ¿Las Princesas le comentaron a usted sobre él? –preguntó a Harshwhinny para luego mirar a Fercho

-¿Ya conociste a las Princesas? –dijo y Fercho simplemente asintió con la cabeza

 **-Harshwhinny:** El cómo las conoció, lo ignoro

-Pero descuide Srta. Cheerilee

-No debe preocuparse, porque no recibí algún comentario negativo sobre él sino todo lo contrario, es un invitado de honor de las Princesas

-Además, ayudó en la captura de una banda de ladrones muy buscada

 **-Cheerilee:** ¿En serio? –dijo algo incrédula

Fercho estaba poniéndose nervioso y solo pudo dar una sonrisa forzada.

 **-Harshwhinny:** Pero nos estamos desviando del tema

-Las Princesas supieron que iba a venir y decidieron que lo mejor era que yo supiera que usted se encuentra por Ponyville

-Para así evitar cualquier tipo de incidente mientras yo esté por aquí

 **-Fercho:** Ahh –dijo a modo de entender

 _-"Veo que no se les escapa nada, eh je je"_ –pensó

-Pues me alegra conocerla Srta. Harshwhinny –dijo

-Y me alegra aún más que se lo pueda tomar con tanta calma

 **-Harshwhinny:** El placer es mío

-Y si de profesionalismo se trata… –dijo con los ojos cerrados y llevando su casco delantero izquierdo a su pecho

-Soy una de las más indicadas –dijo con orgullo

En ese momento suena la campanilla de la Escuela, indicando que las clases ya iban a comenzar. Cheerilee invitó a Fercho a que pase y se acomode en el salón mientras ella hace la presentación a las invitadas.

 **-Cheerilee:** Y hablando de invitadas…

-¿Dónde está nuestra otra invitada?

 **-Harshwhinny:** ¿La Srta. Dash aún no llega?

-¡Hmph! –estaba claramente molesta

 **-Fercho:** ¿Dash?

-¿Rainbow Dash va a venir también?

 **-Cheerilee:** Así es, ella es nuestra segunda invitada

-Solo espero que llegue rápido –dijo un poco preocupada

 **-Fercho:** No se preocupen

-Si se trata de ser rápido

-Rainbow Dash es la más indicada

-Je je

-Pero si quieren que les sea sincero…

-Yo creo que solo está esperando el momento para hacer una gran entrada

 **-Cheerilee:** Espero que tengas razón

Una vez dentro del salón, Fercho se acomoda en una silla cerca de una ventana, quedando casi frente a toda la clase y Cheerilee se pone al frente de sus alumnos y empieza a hablarles.

 **-Cheerilee:** Hoy, tenemos 2 invitados especiales, con un anuncio muy especial

-Alumnos… ¡reciban a la directora de los Juegos de Equestria!

-La Señorita Harshwhinny

 **-Fercho:** Ahh –dijo a modo de entender

-Así que hoy pasa eso

La cámara enfoca a una poni aparentemente malhumorada o tal vez con enormes aires de grandeza. A paso moderado se acerca y queda frente a todo el salón de clase.

 **-Harshwhinny:** Gracias…

-Ahora

-Apuesto a que todos saben sobre los Juegos de Equestria

-Donde ponis de todo el reino compiten por la gloria en varios eventos atléticos

-Bueno… ji ji

-Ahora los pequeños podrán competir por una seria responsabilidad que les corresponde

 **-¿?:** ¡Ay por favor! –eso sorprendió un poco a Harshwhinny

-¡Dígales lo divertido!

En ese momento entra Rainbow Dash volando a través de una ventana abierta en la sala de clases hasta llegar a lado de la Srta. Harshwhinny.

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Así es!

-Solo deben mostrarle a la Srta. Harshwhinny la rutina más espectacular, más impresionante y grandiosa e irán a los juegos

\- ¿Y quiénes serán los afortunados ponis?

 **-Diamond Tiara:** Obviamente seré yo

 **-Aura:** Tal vez ¿seré yo? ( **Nota: según parece es el nombre de esa poni en la serie, aunque no lo sé con certeza XD** )

 **-Scootaloo:** Tal vez nosotras

 **-Snips/Snails:** ¡Tal vez nosotros!

Estando sobre una mesa, Snips sostenía lo más alto que podía a Snails, pero no pudo soportar el peso de su amigo mucho tiempo y terminaron cayendo al suelo. Casi todos sus compañeros los miraban con desaprobación.

 **-Snips:** ¡Oigan!

-Todo es posible

 **-Fercho:** Ja ja

-¡Me gusta ese entusiasmo! –ese comentario llama la atención de Rainbow Dash

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Fercho! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo alegre

 **-Fercho:** Digamos que… 3 pequeñas potrancas que conocemos están implicadas –dijo mirando a las CMC con una ceja levantada pero con una sonrisa

Se ve a las CMC con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa mientras les aparecía una aureola encima de la cabeza.

 **-Rainbow:** Pues tienes suerte –volviendo a mirarlo

-Porque ahora voy hacer esta clase 20% más genial

Se da vuelta y camina hasta acercarse a Harshwhinny.

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Bien!

-El equipo Ganador cargará la bandera de Ponyville en los Juegos de Equestria

-¡Ah!, ¡les va a encantar esto! –dijo muy animada elevándose un poco

 **-Harshwhinny:** Srta. Dash –y Rainbow Dash bajó hasta ella

-Por favor, podría calmar su ímpetu exageradamente ¡entusiasta! –eso último lo dijo algo malhumorada

-Ahora, déjenme aclararles las reglas

-Ustedes ponis, formarán equipos –comenzó a señalar unos dibujos en el pizarrón

-Cada equipo creara su propia rutina para cargar la bandera

-Cada poni será juzgado en cuanto a gracia, estilo y originalidad

-Hay un sistema de puntuación muy complicado, el cual les voy a explicar ahora –sujetando su material de apoyo

-Primero-…

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Ay! ¡Repase los detalles luego! –interrumpió enérgicamente

-Dígales lo importante…

-Como quién es la entrenadora –bajó hasta quedar fuera de cámara y cuando subió, tenía una gorra y silbato

-(Tocó con fuerza el silbato) ¡Así es!

-¡Yo!

-¿Y saben por qué estoy calificada para entrenarlas?

-¿Adivinen quién cargó la bandera de Cloudsdale en los juegos cuando era una pequeña potranca?

-¡Yo! –dijo elevándose

-Jamás lo olvidaré

-Irrumpí en el estadio extendiendo mis alas, la bandera ondeaba con la brisa

-¡Hice trucos con esa bandera que ningún poni había visto antes y ningún poni ha vuelto a ver! –en los enormes ojos brillosos de Scootaloo se reflejaba la bandera que tenía Rainbow Dash

Rainbow comenzó a agitar la bandera de un lado a otro hasta que fue bajada por un casco de Harshwhinny.

 **-Harshwhinny:** Profesionalismo Srta. Dash, debo insistir

-Si quiere conservar su puesto como entrenadora de estos ponis debe tener una actitud profesional y controlar sus emociones

-¿Me estoy explicando totalmente y le queda claro ¡al 100%!? –eso último lo dijo bastante malhumorada y mirándola a los ojos extremadamente cerca

 **-Rainbow:** Sí, Srta. Harshwhinny

-Sabe… profesionalismo es mi segundo nombre

-Rainbow "profesionalismo" Dash

 **\- Harshwhinny:** ¡Hmph!

-Bueno… dentro de 3 días la Srta. Dash acompañara a todos los ponis competidores al Imperio de Cristal

-En donde presentarán sus rutinas ante mí y los demás jueces

-Quienes los juzgarán… muy profesionalmente –dijo mirando a Rainbow Dash

 **-Rainbow:** (Se aclara la garganta)

-Sí… muy, muy correcto –lo dijo en tono muy profesional pero rápidamente recupera su entusiasmo

-Mientras tanto, prepárense a entrenar

-¡A entrenar duro!

-Por qué yo sé

-¡Que esa ceremonia de apertura es el evento más importante que van a experimentar en sus jóvenes vidas!

-Pero también sé que están a la altura del reto…

-¡Y yo también! –intentó dar una vuelta en el aire pero se detuvo ante la mirada de Harshwhinny sobre ella y lentamente baja al suelo

-(Se aclara la garganta)

-Mañana los veo después de clase a las 15:00 Hs. puntuales

-Y muéstrenme su habilidad para cargar banderas

-¡Ahora me voy de aquí-...! –iba salir a toda velocidad pero se detuvo nuevamente al observar a Harshwhinny

-Muy profesional… ¿ven qué profesional? –se retiraba dando pasos muy elegantes

 **-Harshwhinny:** (Suspiro)

-Ponis, lo más importante es esto

-Su rutina debe mostrar lo que significa su ciudad para ustedes

-Así que, enorgullezcan a Ponyville

-Trabajen duro, sean fuertes… sorpréndame –dijo llevando su casco delantero izquierdo hasta su pecho con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

-Eso es todo

Al terminar de decir eso, vemos que Rainbow Dash se acerca a la ventana que está cerca de Fercho.

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Oye…! –llamando su atención

 **-Fercho:** ¡Vaya!

-Pero si es la Srta. "Profesionalismo" –dijo para molestarla

 **-Rainbow:** JA-JA (risa falsa)

-Muy gracioso –dijo ligeramente molesta

-Oye…

-Ya que te aceptaron por aquí y yo voy a estar viniendo por unos días a entrenar a estos ponis…

-¿Qué te parece acompañarme?

 **-Fercho:** ¿Acompañarte?

 **-Rainbow:** Sí, podrías ser mi casco derecho –dijo con los ojos cerrados y con orgullo

-¿Qué te parece?

 **-Fercho:** Mmmm –dijo en tono pensativo

-En realidad quieres que sea tu "secuaz" ¿cierto? –dijo divertido

 **-Rainbow:** Ja ja ja

-Sabes… esa es una mejor idea

-Entonces ¿es un sí?

 **-Fercho:** (…)

-Está bien

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Genial!

-Bien, ¡Me voy! –y salió volando a toda velocidad

*Cambio de escena*

Cuando suena la campana y las clases terminan, las potrancas y potros corren alegremente al dirigirse hacia sus casas, pero vemos a las CMC quedándose pensativas en la entrada.

 **-Scootaloo:** ¿Qué tal si creamos una rutina perfecta para ganar el evento?

 **-Apple Bloom:** Creo que eso sería súper increíble

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Pero hay un problema –llamando la atención de sus amigas

-Apuesto a que cada poni del salón planea competir

 **-Scootaloo:** Escuchen…

-Alguna poni del salón va a cargar esa bandera –dijo con confianza

-Y podríamos ser nosotras

-Crusaders, ¿Están listas o están listas?

-¡Por qué yo sí! –y empezó a correr

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¡Yo también! –la siguió

 **-Sweetie Belle:** ¡Yo igual! –siguió a sus amigas

En ese momento se ve cómo Fercho va saliendo del interior de la Escuela, justo por la puerta en donde estaban las CMC hace un momento y decide acompañarlas.

 **-Fercho:** Hola –llamando la atención de ellas

-¿Les importa si las acompaño?

 **-Sweetie Bell:** Claro, no hay problema

 **-Apple Bloom:** De hecho, puedes ayudarnos a pensar en la rutina perfecta para ganar

 **-Fercho:** Suena bien para mí –dijo entre risas

 **-Scootaloo:** Ahora…

-La rutina ganadora debe mostrar lo importante de Ponyville ¿cierto?

 **-Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle:** ¡Cierto! –respondieron con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

Pasaron unos momentos mientras caminaban, pero a ninguna se le ocurría algo

 **-Scootaloo:** No se me ocurre nada –dijo decaída

 **-Apple Bloom:** A mí tampoco –dijo decaída

 **-Sweetie Bell:** Yo igual –dijo decaída

 **-Fercho:** (!)

 _-"¿En serio?"_

 _-"Qué extraño…"_

 _-"Se supone que ya debieron haberlo descubierto"_

 _-"¿Qué pasa?"_ –pensó preocupado

Él realmente estaba extrañado, a Fercho se le hacía algo raro que aún no hayan descubierto sobre qué puede tratar su rutina.

 **-Sweetie Bell:** Mejor dejémoslo así –dijo algo desanimada

 **-Fercho:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-No se supone que así pase

 **-CMC:** ¿Hmm?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntaron extrañadas

Fercho abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

 **-Fercho:** Yo… –dijo nerviosamente

 _-"Ni modo"_ –pensó

 _-"Tendré que ayudarlas un poco"_

 **-** M-me refiero a que no deberían rendirse tan rápido –dijo

-Solo debemos pensar un poco más

-Bien, ¿Cual es una característica muy distintiva aquí en Ponyville?

-¿Qué tiene de especial Ponyville?

Con eso las 3 se pusieron a pensar

 **-Scootaloo:** Es...

 **-Fercho:** ¿Es? –y puso su dedo índice debajo de la barbilla de Scootaloo y empezó a levantarle la cabeza haciendo que fije su mirada en sus amigas

 **-Scootaloo:** Es… –miraba a Apple Bloom, luego el cuerno de Sweetie Bell y por último se fija en sus propias alas

-¡Lo tengo! –dijo emocionada, elevándose ligeramente y luego volver al suelo

-Es un lugar donde varios tipos de ponis viven juntos como amigos

 **-Apple Bloom:** Ponis terrestres, como yo –dijo alegre

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Unicornios, como yo –dijo alegre

 **-Scootaloo:** Y pegasos, como yo –dijo alegre

-De algún modo hay que buscar cómo demostrarlo en nuestro acto

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Necesitamos un plan

 **-Apple Bloom:** Y trabajar muy duro

 **-Scootaloo:** Y también mucha práctica, pero créanme

-Tal vez somos ponis pequeñas

-Pero nuestro corazón es fuerte como de corcel

 **BGM:** watch?v=fNQYHLJHlCw (MLP: FiM - Corazón como Corceles (Hearts as Strong as Horses) [Español Latino])

Fercho decide quedarse y no moverse de donde está, lleva sus manos atrás de su cabeza y simplemente cierra los ojos mientras da una sonrisa, al ver como las CMC van marchando al frente con mucha determinación.

 **-CMC:**

Somos muy valientes

Vamos con mucha actitud y estrella

No hay nadie que nos pueda igualar

Somos equipo, y somos tres

Y las primeras en esos juegos vamos a ser

/

Practicamos hasta que el sol vuelve a salir

Mucho esfuerzo es muy poco aquí

Somos pequeñas ¿y qué?

No nos vencerán

Podríamos ya parar un poco

El corazón fuerza da

/

Como corceles

A luchar, como corceles

A entrenar, como corceles

A ganar, como corceles

/

Nuestra mente es más fuerte

Hay que ganar

Somos Cutie Mark Crusaders

Esta es la verdad

Esto es determinante

Representar así a nuestra nación

/

A luchar, como corceles

A entrenar, como corceles

A luchar, como corceles

Y queremos ganar galopando a la gloria

Cada reto vamos siempre a ganar

Corazones de corceles

¡Como corceles!

 **BGM OFF**

De la nada se empiezan a escuchar aplausos haciendo que las CMC se desconcentren y caigan al suelo.

 **-Fercho:** _"Ganas no me faltan de responderles a estas niñas…"_ –pensó al ver Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon

- _"Pero no es el momento"_

 _-(…)_

- _"Mejor me voy para así asegurar que ellas se acerquen a las CMC"_

 _-_ Bien niñas, nos vemos mañana –dijo pero luego se acerca a ellas arrodillándose con una pierna y sosteniéndose con la otra

-Escuchen, no importa lo que ellas digan –dijo en voz baja

-No se rindan

Dicho eso, Fercho comenzó a caminar y a alejarse, pero las CMC estaban algo confundidas con lo que dijo. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon empiezan a acercarse.

 **-Diamond Tiara:** Si ese es su mejor acto, es seguro que nosotras ganaremos

 **-Silver Spoon:** Nosotras ya tenemos planeada la rutina más divina

 **-Diamond Tiara:** Seguramente aplastaremos a todos los demás

-¡Y he dicho aplastar! –dijo chocando sus cascos delanteros con fuerza

 **-Scootaloo:** Pero somos ganadoras, y tenemos corazón

 **-Silver Spoon:** Claro

-Y ¿saben qué es lo que no tienen?

 **-Silver Spoon/Diamond Tiara:** ¡Sus Cutie Marks!

-¡No las tienen!, ¡No las tienen!, ¡No las tienen!

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¿Qué tiene que ver con cargar la bandera?

 **-Silver Spoon:** Poner a ponis sin Cutie Marks representando a Ponyville sería...

-Impensable

 **-Diamond Tiara:** Y nosotras, desde luego, ya tenemos nuestras Cutie Marks

-Así que sabemos quiénes serán las ganadoras –dijo altaneramente

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡Escuchen las dos!

-¡Con o sin Cutie Marks lo verán!

-Las Crusaders cargarán esa bandera en los Juegos

 **-Silver Spoon:** Que ganen las mejores ponis

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡A competir! –dijo muy confiada

 **-Al día siguiente-**

La cámara muestra el escenario de la Escuela, con Rainbow Dash y Fercho cerca, esperando a que el telón se abra.

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Muestren su talento Cutie Mark Crusaders

-Y háganlo bien

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡Descuida, lo haremos! –respondió de entre el telón

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Oye, esta es solo una pequeña demostración

-No está perfeccionada

-Le falta mucho –dijo detrás del telón

La cámara luego se enfoca en 2 potrancas que están escondidas entre unos arbustos observando.

 **-Diamond Tiara:** Veamos a las Cutie Marks "Ridículas" haciendo su patética rutina

 **-Silver Spoon:** Van a hacer todo un desastre

 **-Diamond Tiara/ Silver Spoon:** JI JI JI JI

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Scootaloo:** Desde los albores de la historia conocida –y se abrió el telón

-En un lugar de sorprendente esplendor, coexisten tres tipos de ponis

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¡Somos ponis terrestres! –dijo apareciendo en escena

 **-Sweetie Belle:** ¡Somos unicornios! –dijo apareciendo en escena dando pequeños brincos

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡Somos pegasos! –dijo apareciendo en escena y agitando sus alas

-Y la ciudad donde reina la amistad es nuestro hogar

-Recibamos en el estadio la bandera del lugar que amamos

El acto concluye con Scootaloo saltando en su scooter a través de un aro y las tres potrancas haciendo una pirámide invertida mientras la bandera de la ciudad se mueve en el scooter ahora no tripulado de Scootaloo.

 **-CMC:** ¡Ponyville por siempre! ¡Sí!

La cámara enfoca el rostro sorprendido de Rainbow Dash, luego enfoca el rostro de Fercho que tiene una sonrisa confiada y por último muestra los rostros sorprendidos de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

 **-Scootaloo:** Aún lo estamos puliendo

-Dinos ¿qué opinas?

 **-Rainbow Dash:** ¡Eso… fue… increí-…! –se dio cuenta que estaba por volver a emocionarse

 _-"Alto un momento, mantén la calma y pórtate seria"_ –pensó

-Para dar un análisis claro y objetivo –dijo en un tono más profesional

-(!)

-Esperen, ¿prepararon ese acto apenas ayer?

-¡Eso… es...! –se dio la vuelta

 _-"Se profesional Dash, controla tus emociones"_ –y volvió a mirarlas

-En general fue algo así como...

-(…) –las CMC estaban impacientes esperando su respuesta

-En general estuvo bien, sigan trabajando, no sé, lo podrían logar ¡ya me voy! –haciendo que las CMC y Fercho la miraran algo extrañados

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¿Creen qué le haya gustado? –dijo preocupada

 **-Sweetie Belle:** La verdad no estoy segura

 **-Fercho:** Ja ja ja

-Yo creo que sí –dijo mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡Ya la oyeron!

-Si seguimos trabajando lo podremos lograr, así que continuemos

-Trotando ponis

Fercho decide ir a buscar a Rainbow Dash y se aleja del lugar, pero la cámara lentamente va posándose sobre las espías entre los arbustos.

 **-Diamond Tiara:** ¿Viste su acto?

-No puedo creer que lo diga, podrían ganar –dijo enojada

 **-Silver Spoon:** Pero, ¿cómo las detenemos?

-Ya nos burlamos de sus Cutie Marks

 **-Diamond Tiara:** Pues hay que buscar otra forma de entrar en su mente –miró en donde estaban las CMC y se fijó en Scootaloo

-O tal vez, entrar bajo sus alas –dijo maliciosamente

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Diamond Tiara:** Niñas, sólo queríamos decirles que su acto es impresionante

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Espera, ¿qué? –dijo incrédula

 **-Apple Bloom:** Ah, ¿gracias?

 **-Silver Spoon:** Ay, no hay de que

-A decir verdad, creemos que son muy valientes

 **-Scootaloo:** ¿Valientes? ¿Por qué?

 **-Diamond Tiara:** ¿No es obvio?

-Para nosotras sí, de hecho los es para cualquier poni

-Están mostrando los tres tipos de poni de Ponyville, pero tienen una poni pegaso...

 **-Diamond Tiara/Silver Spoon:** ¡Que no sabe volar!

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el evento?

 **-Silver Spoon:** Yo creo que no poder volar tiene mucho que ver con todo esto

-¿No es así?

 **-Diamond Tiara:** Digo, una poni pegaso de tu edad… debería saber volar desde hace mucho

 **-Scootaloo:** ¿Y qué si mis alas no me pueden levantar?

 **-Diamond Tiara:** Tu carrera como portadora de banderas tampoco se va a levantar

 **-Silver Spoon:** La Señorita Harshwhinny no elegirá a una poni que no sepa volar para representar a Ponyville frente a toda Equestria

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Pero Harshwinny no dijo nada sobre eso

 **Silver Spoon:** A mí me parece muy obvio

 **Diamond Tiara:** Bueno igual diviértanse practicando

-A pesar de que su rutina nunca…

-¿Cómo lo digo?... despegue

 **-Sweetie Belle:** No les hagas caso Scootaloo

-¿Scootaloo?, ¿estás bien?

Scootaloo estaba mirando cómo otros pegasos estaban volando y haciendo maniobras en el aire mientras eran supervisados por Rainbow Dash y Fercho. Sin razón aparente, él abrió sus ojos demás por unos momentos y miró hacia el escenario donde pudo ver a Scootaloo que miraba con tristeza sus alas y hacía un pequeño aleteo con ellas. Decidió acercase hasta el borde de la tarima para ver que ocurría pero sin llamar la atención de ellas.

 **-Scootaloo:** Esta rutina no está funcionando, hay que reconsiderar mi papel en ella –dijo triste

 **-Sweetie Belle:** ¿Qué?

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¿Por qué?

 **-Scootaloo:** Si queremos ganar, voy a tener que volar

 **-Sweetie Belle:** ¿Y eso es posible?

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¿Y para mañana?

 **-Scootaloo:** Yo podría volar si me esfuerzo el doble –se despegó unos cm del suelo

-Nyagh ¿ven? –pero luego cayó

 **-Fercho:** (!) – eso llamó su atención, al parecer estaba recordando algo

-Esforzarse…

-…el doble –dijo pensativo

 **-Scootaloo:** ... tal vez será el triple –dijo triste desde el piso

 **-Fercho:** (!) –esas últimas palabras llamaron poderosamente su atención haciendo que se quede pensativo

 **-Apple Bloom:** Vaya no lo sé, Scootaloo

-No creo que ese sea el problema

 **-Scootaloo:** Pues solo sé una cosa…

-Volar es la única manera de ganar, así que volvamos a practicar

 **-Sweetie Belle:** ¿Es una buena idea?

 **-Scootaloo:** Woahhh! ¡Uff! –y cayó al suelo

-Me esforzaré cuatro veces más –dijo optimista con un casco delantero levantado

 **-Fercho:** (!) –nuevamente llamó su atención

 **-Apple Bloom:** Probablemente no

 **-Fercho:** Je (risa confiada)

-Sí… buenos recuerdos

-(…) –se quedó pensando

-Me pregunto… si existirá la posibilidad de que pueda hacer algo así –dijo mirando su mano derecha que estaba abierta y luego apretó fuertemente formando el puño

Mientras Fercho estaba pensativo en algo, comenzó a caminar y dirigirse nuevamente junto a Rainbow Dash

*Cambio de escena*

La cámara lentamente va mostrando el ocaso que ya se estaba haciendo presente.

 **-Scootaloo:** (Suspiro)

-Oigan, oigan, oigan, intenten de nuevo

 **-Apple Bloom:** (Bostezo)

-Estuvimos ensayando desde que empezó el día

-Estamos cansadas

 **-Scootaloo:** Bien, pasemos a mi impresionante entrada aérea –Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell se miran ligeramente molestas

-Harán sus pasos a la izquierda, a la derecha, levantan el aro y entonces llego –se lanzó pero alcanzó el aro a duras penas

-No es lo que tenía en mente

-Hay que… (suspiro), intentar eso otra vez

 **-Apple Bloom:** Me gustaba la rutina original

 **-Sweetie Belle:** A mí también, pero ahora solo le importa volar

 **-Scootaloo:** Descuiden volaré muy alto mañana en nuestra presentación final para Rainbow Dash

-Voy a lograrlo créanme –mientras hacía varios esfuerzos por volar

 **-Al día siguiente-**

Se ve el escenario de la Escuela y nuevamente Rainbow Dash y Fercho esperaban a que el telón se abra.

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Muy bien Cutie Mark Crusaders

-Es la ronda final antes de mostrarla mañana en el estadio

-Sé que sin duda alguna y seguramente…

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ejem! –llamó la atención de Rainbow Dash pero se notaba que lo hacía solo con la intención de molestarla

 **-Rainbow:** …Se van a divertir je je (risa nerviosa)

-Listo, ya –y tocó su silbato

El telón se abre revelando el mismo escenario del día anterior, pero con una excepción de que 2 de las 3 potrancas traían los ánimos bastante decaídos.

 **-Scootaloo:** Ponyville, Ah

-Hogar de la... ahhmm

 **-Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle:** Amistad –dijeron sin ánimos

 **-Scootaloo:** De la amistad, claro

-Uhm… hay cuatro, no, tres tipos de ponis –Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell comenzaron a caminar pero se les notaba el cansancio

 **-Apple Bloom:** (Bostezo)

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Izquierda, ¡Izquierda! –llamando su atención

 **-Apple Bloom:** Lo siento

-Estoy cansada…

-Y luego abajo (golpeó con su cola a SB), y luego giro (y le dio un cabezazo)

-…Perdón

*Cambio de escena*

Rainbow Dash estaba con una cara de no creérselo mientras que Fercho estaba con una expresión de confusión mesclado con dolor.

*Cambio de escena

Se ve que Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom a duras penas logran alzar el aro. Scootaloo intenta atravesarlo pero sin estar cerca de lograrlo, haciendo que el aro caiga al suelo.

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡Ta-ran! –intentaba volar pero al final cayó

-¡Uy! ¡Ah!

-¿Bien? ¿Qué opinas?

 **-Rainbow:** Fue…

-No sé…

-Estuvo bien je je (risa nerviosa)

-Solo creo… pues… que tal vez deberían retomar la 1ra versión del acto que era… no lo sé

-¿Cómo se dice…?

 **-Fercho:** ¿Mejor? –dijo con una ceja levantada

 **-Rainbow:** Sí, eso

-Solo hagan la rutina que tenían

-No arruinen el éxito, ¿sí?

-(…)

-De verdad –dijo algo seria

-Ahora tengo que…

 **-Rainbow:** …entrenar a otros ponis –se acercó rápidamente a 2 potrancas que estaban en el lugar

-Y no lo olviden, hay que tomar el 1er tren al Imperio de Cristal –dijo mientras forzaba a las ponis a moverse

-¡Las veo en la mañana!

Fercho decide dejar que Rainbow se encargue de los otros ponis y comienza a acercarse a las CMC.

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?!

-Competiremos mañana y aun no puedo volar –dijo desesperada

-A menos que… –dijo mientras miraba con brillos en los ojos a Fercho

 **-Fercho:** Nope

-Aprender a volar sin alas requiere más tiempo y esfuerzo…

-Lo siento –dijo algo triste

-(…)

 _-"Pero que hipócrita soy" –_ pensó sorprendido consigo mismo

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Estoy muy cansada… –dijo sentándose en la tarima

-No puedo continuar

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¡Yo tampoco!

-Estoy cansada, hambrienta y ahora ¡odio esta rutina! –gritó malhumorada

-Siento que solo se trata de ti

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Tiene razón

-Es como si ya no nos necesitaras

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡Pero claro que las necesito! –eso hizo que sus amigas pusieran una débil sonrisa

-Sin ustedes… ¿Quién sostendría el aro?

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¡Kiaa! –gritó dando media vuelta

-No escuchas lo que dices –y comenzó a caminar

-(suspiro) olvídalo

-Me voy a casa a dormir un poco

 **-Scootaloo:** Entonces ¿tú también me vas a dejar?

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Hay que tomar el 1er tren al Imperio de Cristal

-Voy a descansar

-Te veo en la mañana Scootaloo

Scootaloo ahora mira Fercho.

 **-Fercho:** (suspiro) –pero al final pone una sonrisa

-¿Te importa si me quedo?

Eso hizo que la pegaso ponga una expresión de felicidad y luego pasó a una más decidida.

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡Tú puedes Scootaloo!

-¡Hazlo por Ponyville!

-Solo esfuérzate 20 veces más

-Hyaahhgg –dijo mientras intentaba volar

 **-Fercho:** (!)

-Sí… definitivamente me trae recuerdos –dijo entre risas

*Cambio de escena*

Se ve a Fercho estando sentado en el césped, con las piernas extendidas y sus brazos los ponía hacia atrás para usarlos como apoyo.

 **-Scootaloo:** 30… veces… más

-¡Uff!

*Cambio de escena*

Ya era de noche y Fercho estaba sentado en lo más alto del escenario observando a Scootaloo.

 **-Scootaloo:** Solo un poco ¡más fuerte! –y cayó nuevamente

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Al día siguiente-**

El sol estaba saliendo en el horizonte mientras sus rayos iluminaban aun débilmente. Fercho estaba sentado en uno de los bordes de la tarima mirando a Scootaloo mientras intentaba otro esfuerzo por volar, pero volvió a caer. En ese momento una mariposa capta la atención de los 2 al volar cerca de ahí, pero fue Scootaloo la que captó el mensaje: "Hasta una pequeña mariposa puede volar y ella no".

 **-Scootaloo:** No puedo volar… no puedo… hacerlo –dijo colocando el rostro en el suelo

 **BGM:** watch?v=z409Bh7Gkqw (Grief  & Sorrow [Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack])

Fercho se levantó y se acercó a Scootaloo, quien ya estaba por entrar en llanto

 **-Fercho:** Oye…

-No te rindas Scootaloo –dijo en tono melancólico

-Sabes… tu esfuerzo y perseverancia el día de hoy

-Hizo que me acordara de una técnica que no sé si sea posible, pero espero algún día poder realizarla

 **-Scootaloo:** ¿Hmm? –levanta el rostro y se ve que ya hay lágrimas que están a punto de caer

 **-Fercho:** Sabes algo… –dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva

*Cambio de escena*

Se ve que Fercho estaba diciendo algo a Scootaloo, pero como la cámara estaba alejada de ellos no se alcanza a escuchar lo que le dice. Él estaba haciendo algunos gestos con sus brazos y manos al aire, como si estuviera explicando algo y se notaba que ella le estaba prestando atención. Se ve que Scootaloo pone una expresión de confusión entre tanta explicación, pero momentos después vemos que sus ojos empezaron a dilatarse y tener un brillo mientras una gran sonrisa lentamente aparecía en su rostro e inmediatamente se lanzó y le dio un abrazo a Fercho.

*Cambio de escena*

La cámara vuelve a situarse muy cerca de ellos.

Él se veía muy pensativo por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente hizo un movimiento

 **-Fercho:** Con permiso –dijo y tomó a Scootaloo con sus 2 manos y la puso en su espalda

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡Oye! –dijo al sentir que la agarraba

-¿Qué haces? –dijo ya estando en la espalda de Fercho

Simplemente él empezó a despegarse del suelo mientras se elevaba lentamente.

 **-Fercho:** Sujétate fuerte –dijo mirando a Scootaloo en su espalda

Empezó a ganar altura y finalmente comenzó a moverse hacia adelante rápidamente. Scootaloo estaba sonriendo mientras volaban y veía la hermosa vista en los alrededores y el amanecer en el horizonte, pero luego de unos minutos la sonrisa de Scootaloo fue apagándose lentamente y su expresión parecía la de estar un poco triste. Fercho notó eso y decidió bajar hasta el escenario nuevamente. Cuando llegan, Fercho coloca a Scootaloo en la tarima con mucho cuidado y observa que aún está un poco triste.

 **-Fercho:** Creí que te estabas alegrando –dijo preocupado

 **-Scootaloo:** Sí… pero también me di cuenta de otra cosa

-Primero: hasta una pequeña mariposa puede volar y también…

-No lo digo por ofenderte ni nada, pero…

-Incluso alguien que no posee alas puede volar…

-Y yo no –dijo triste con lágrimas en los ojos y las orejas caídas

 **-Fercho:** (Suspiro pesado)

-Sí… había pensado en la posibilidad de que tal vez eso te afectaría

-De que alguien que no está "diseñado" para volar, esté volando en frente tuyo

-Y eso simplemente se puede decir que es algo cruel de mi parte… –dijo cerrando los ojos un poco triste

 **BGM OFF**

-…Pero te pido que no lo pienses así por favor

-Como te dije había pensado en esa triste posibilidad, pero…

 **BGM:** watch?v=nJ4acnwsESM (Naruto - Morning)

-También pensé en otra… que me dio el valor suficiente para hacerlo –dijo mirándola

-Lo hice por 2 motivos

-El 1er motivo fue mostrarte y recordarte lo hermoso que todo se ve desde arriba

-Para que tengas guardada esa vista en tu mente siempre y así no te des por vencida hasta que seas tú misma quién observe esa "vista" con tus propios esfuerzos

-Inténtalo una y otra vez hasta alcanzar tu objetivo

-Y el 2do es que si alguien que no tiene alas como yo, puede volar…

-Que no te quepa la menor duda de que tú también lo harás algún día

Scootaloo aún seguía con la mirada algo triste pero esta vez tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Aun se sentía un poco mal, pero debía reconocer que Fercho tenía razón.

 **-Scootaloo:** Gracias… –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Aunque me gustaría que ese "algún día", fuera hoy… –volvió a desanimase

 **BGM OFF**

-Será mejor que le avise a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell que no iré al Imperio de Cristal

 **-Fercho:** ¿Estás segura? – preguntó algo decaído y ella asiente con tristeza

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

 **-Scootaloo:** No, solo iré…

-(Suspiro pesado)

-…Caminando –dijo desanimada

Scootaloo, con una expresión de melancolía, empezó a caminar a paso lento.

 **BGM:** watch?v=U-5XqFxKp-U (DBZ Saga de los sayajin Soundtrack 7)

Extrañamente volvió a sentir que algo la tomaba y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el aire, volando en la espalda de Fercho, quién giró un poco su cuello para poder mirarla.

 **-Fercho:** ¿Qué? –preguntó divertido

-No creías que te iba a dejar ir caminando hasta allá ¿o sí? –dijo con una sonrisa

-Para eso están los amigos…

-Somos amigos ¿cierto? –dijo mientras acercaba su puño derecho a Scootaloo

Scootaloo que tenía una cara triste, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente y chocó su casco derecho con el puño de Fercho

 **-Scootaloo:** Sí…

-Claro que sí

 **-Fercho:** Además… –volviendo a mirar al frente

-La Srta. "Profesionalismo" Dash, también me está esperando

Y con eso dicho se dirigieron hacia el horizonte hasta perderse de vista. Lentamente la cámara va mostrando la estación y al tren que va rumbo al Imperio de Cristal.

 **-BGM OFF-**

* * *

 **-Poniville- (Estación de Tren)**

 **-Conductor:** ¡Al imperio de Cristal! ¡Todos abordo!

Los potros de la clase de Cheerilee van subiendo al tren y Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle ven que Scootaloo no está por ningún lado.

 **-Sweetie Belle:** ¡Scootaloo! –corría con Apple Bloom de un lado a otro buscando a su amiga

-¿Dónde está?

 **-Apple Bloom:** Más vale que llegue pronto

-Este tren está por partir –dijo preocupada

 **-Scootaloo:** Aquí estoy –dijo sin ánimos

 **-Apple Bloom:** Teníamos miedo de que perdieras el tren

 **-Scootaloo:** Ya… no voy a ir –dijo decaída

 **-Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **-Scootaloo:** Soy el punto débil

-Si voy allá y caigo, tropiezo o hago todo menos volar…

-Lo arruinaré para ustedes –dijo triste desviando la mirada

 **-Sweetie Belle:** ¡No puedo creer que renuncies!

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡Pero estarán mejor sin mí!

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Eso no es cierto Scootaloo –trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¿Sabes qué Sweetie Belle?

-Olvídalo

-Si va renunciar… no la queremos y no la necesitamos –dijo malhumorada

 **-Scootaloo:** ¡Bien! –dijo enojada y miró a otro lado

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¡Bien! –dijo enojada y miró a otro lado

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Bien… –dijo no muy convencida rodando los ojos

 **-Conductor:** ¡Todos abordo!

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell caminan para abordar el tren mientras que Scootaloo aún tiene los ojos cerrados en señal de disgusto, pero luego cambia a una de culpa y observa como el tren va alejándose mientras la cámara también la hace.

* * *

 **-Tren- (Rumbo al Imperio de Cristal)**

 **-Rainbow:** Oye Fercho…

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm?

 **-Rainbow:** Solo quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado estos últimos días –dijo alegremente pero después se pone algo triste

-A pesar de que al principio yo… –se veía algo de culpa en su rostro

 **-Fercho:** Oye, está bien

-Se supone que hoy es un día especial

-No hay que ponernos tristes ¿cierto? –dijo levantando una ceja pero con una sonrisa

 **-Rainbow:** Sí, tienes razón –dijo un poco más animada

 **-Fercho:** Además, fue divertido ayudarte

-Para eso también somos amigos ¿sabes? –dijo dándole un guiño con una sonrisa

 **-Rainbow:** Gracias…

 **-Fercho:** Y… hablando de amigos

-¿Por qué no vamos a saludar a las niñas?

 **-Rainbow:** Sí, es una buena idea –y dio media vuelta

 **-Fercho:** Se va a armar un problemón –se dijo a sí mismo un poco preocupado

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Qué dijiste?

 **-Fercho:** Q-que… que están en el último vagón –respondió nerviosamente

-JIII (sonrisa súper forzada)

*Cambio de escena*

Se ve cómo Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell miran por la ventana de la puerta que está al final del vagón y luego se miran entre ellas hasta que llega Rainbow Dash.

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Cómo va mi rutina favorita hoy?

-Ay, ya no lo puedo ocultar

-¡Quiero que ganen de verdad!

\- ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! y Scootaloo hace "fiushh" por el aro

 **-Apple Bloom:** Pues ya no va a estar Scootaloo –dijo algo decaída

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Se quedó en casa –dijo algo decaída

 **-Rainbow:** ¡¿Qué cosa?! –dijo incrédula

 **-Apple Bloom:** Se le metió la idea de que solo podría representar a Ponyville volando en nuestra rutina

-Como no podía nos dijo que… renunciaba –dijo algo triste

 **-Rainbow:** Y ustedes trataron de evitar que lo hiciera ¿verdad?

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Pues… –llamando su atención

-De hecho lo que nosotras le dijimos… –y puso una sonrisa forzada

 **-Apple Bloom:** Au… que no queríamos así

 **-Rainbow:** A ver… –mientras se daba un hoofpalm (facepalm)

-¡¿Están locas?!

-¡Son un equipo!

-Y un equipo jamás abandona a una amiga

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell se miran cabizbajamente. Rainbow vuela hacia el freno de emergencia, lo sujeta con la boca y tira de él. El tren se detiene casi de inmediato y Rainbow Dash es la 1ra en bajar.

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Vengan!

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell bajan tras ella, siendo Fercho el último en bajar.

 **-Diamond Tiara:** Lamento que no vayan

-Tomaremos una foto para ustedes desde el podio

 **-Diamond Tiara/Silver Spoon:** JI JI JI JI

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Ellas no me agradan ni un poco –dijo de malhumor

 **-Fercho:** Ja ja ja ja

-Pues a mí sí –dijo mientras ponía sus manos atrás de la cabeza

 _-"Es divertido ver cómo al final siempre reciben lo que merecen" –pensó_

 **-Rainbow:** ¡A toda velocidad niñas!

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell empezaron a correr, pero de repente sintieron que algo las tomaba y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en la espalda de Fercho volando tras Rainbow Dash. Se miraron por unos momentos y luego comenzaron a sonreír.

*Cambio de escena*

En su dormitorio, una Scootaloo abatida tira hacia abajo varios carteles en las paredes con temas de deportes, tirándolos en un cubo de basura junto con su scooter. Se ve como una lágrima se escapa de ella pero en ese momento algo la sorprende.

 **-¿?:** ¿Tiraste tu monopatín?

 **-Scootaloo:** ¿Rainbow Dash?

 **-Rainbow:** Síp…

-Pero no solo yo –dio una pequeña patada a la puerta revelando a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Fercho

Se ve como ellas le sonríen un poco nerviosas a Scootaloo, pero la cámara sube un poco más hasta mostrar el rostro de Fercho, quien tenía una ceja levantada y los ojos tipo "guion".

 **-Fercho:** ¿Era necesario patear la puerta?

Sin importarle eso, Scootaloo muestra una gran sonrisa al verlos, pero luego pasa a una expresión que indicaba que estaba molesta y rápidamente les da la espalda.

 **-Scootaloo:** Me da gusto verte Fercho pero…

-A ellas no quiero verlas

-¿Y qué hacen aquí de todas formas?

-Deberían de estar en el tren –dijo aun dando la espalda

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¡No vamos a ir! –dijo decidida

 **-Sweetie Belle:** No sin ti Scootaloo

 **BGM:** watch?v=6yE8RSCvIYw (Neighsayer - At Long Last)

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Qué te sucede Scootaloo? –preguntó al ver que estaba lagrimeando

 **-Scootaloo:** No quiero arruinar su oportunidad…

-Sólo porque no puedo volar

 **-Rainbow:** Ah, ¿Y quién te dijo que lo hicieras?

 **-Scootaloo:** Volar es lo que se supone que hacen los ponis pegaso

-Tú volaste cuando cargaste la bandera en los juegos

 **-Rainbow:** Pero esa ero yo

-Tú eres tú

 **-Momento Gracioso-**

 **-Fercho:** Yo era yo… y tú eras tú –dijo con una voz de locutor

-Que profundo –poniendo una cara de ser todo un pensador

¡POW!

Una molesta Rainbow Dash le dio un zape.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Auch!

-¡Ok…! ¡Ok! –dijo con un ojo cerrado y sobándose la cabeza

 **FIN Momento Gracioso**

-Mira Scootaloo –dijo ya normalmente

-En este caso en realidad no importa si puedes volar o no

 **-Rainbow:** Su rutina es increíble porque representa lo que hace especial a Ponyville

-Todavía saben lo que es, ¿no?

 **-Sweetie Belle:** La amistad

 **-Apple Bloom:** 3 tipos de ponis viven juntos como amigos

-Como nosotras, los ponis terrestres

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Los unicornios

 **-Scootaloo:** Y los pegasos –dijo ya más animada

-(!) –su expresión cambió a una de confusión

-Pero… Rainbow Dash

-Y si… y si mis alas nunca crecen –dijo mientras se le salían unas lágrimas

-Qué tal si nunca vuelo –dijo triste

 **-Rainbow:** Escucha Scootaloo –dijo poniéndose frente a ella

-Tal vez vueles algún día o tal vez no

-Eres asombrosa de todas formas

-¿Quién es la poni más ruda aquí? –dijo mientras le alborotaba el cabello

 **-Fercho:** ¡Arriba esos ánimos! –dijo mientras se acuclillaba

-¡Hey! –dijo mientras extendía su puño hacia ella

-Yo creo en ti –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

 **BGM OFF**

Con una verdadera sonrisa, ella también chocó su casco con el puño de Fercho, luego él se levantó para darles paso a sus amigas.

 **BGM (apartir min 2:02):** watch?v=fNQYHLJHlCw (MLP: FiM - Corazón como Corceles (Hearts as Strong as Horses) [Español Latino])

 **-Sweetie Belle:** Actitud y estrella –dijo en tono melódico

 **-Apple Bloom:** No hay nadie que nos pueda igualar –dijo en tono melódico

 **-Scootaloo:** Somos equipo… y somos tres –dijo en tono melódico

 **-CMC:** ¡Y las primeras en esos juegos vamos a ser! –dijeron en tono melódico

 **-Scootaloo:** Entonces vamos al Imperio de Cristal y hagamos la rutina original –dijo mientras se veía a Rainbow Dash aleteando, teniendo una sonrisa confiada y Fercho tenía las manos atrás de la cabeza y tenía una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados

-¡Solo hay que ganar ese evento! –dijo realmente determinada

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

Todos se dirigen rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, pero Fercho se detiene un momento al ver algo, el monopatín de Scootaloo, lo toma con un brazo y sigue a las demás. Él sabía que iban a pasar por las calles de Ponyville, simplemente podía volar muy alto para que no lo notaran, pero al pensar un poco se dio cuenta de que si volaban lo más rápido que podían, los ponis no lograrían entender que fue lo que pasó por ese lugar. Así que decidió no acobardarse y hacer ese esfuerzo por sus amigas.

*Cambio de escena*

 **Nota: Bien Amigos Lectores, es aquí donde se pondrá a prueba su imaginación XD**

 **BGM (REANUDAR)**

 _A luchar_

(Se abre la puerta y Rainbow Dash sale a toda velocidad, seguida de Fercho que puso las CMC en su espalda y él también volaba a su máxima velocidad)

 _Como corceles_

(Rainbow Dash indiscutiblemente mantenía el liderazgo y Fercho trataba de mantener el paso detrás de ella, mientras iban por plena calle del pueblo)

 _A entrenar_

(Solo se lograba ver el rastro de Rainbow Dash en el lugar mientras que Fercho realizaba maniobras para poder esquivar a los ponis sin detenerse)

 _Como corceles_

(Scootaloo nota una especie de rampa)

 _A luchar_

(Le da una señal a Fercho y él asiente, comienza a bajar sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo)

 _Como corceles_

(Corre hasta llegar a la rampa y la sube)

 _Y queremos ganar_

(Al llegar a la cima, salta lo más alto que puede)

 _Galopando a la gloria_

(Se notaba que las CMC estaban disfrutando del momento mientras bajaban)

 _Cada reto vamos siempre a ganar_

(Antes de caer por completo, Fercho nuevamente vuela al ras del suelo hacia el frente)

 _Corazones de corceles_

(La abuela Smith extiende su casco delantero, Fercho pone una sonrisa confiada y da un giro sobre su propio eje, quedando él arriba y las CMC de cabeza, pero Scootaloo también extiende su casco y logra conectar un "pezuñazo" con la Abuela, Fercho vuelve a dar un giro para ponerse bien y siguen adelante. La abuela Smith está con una tierna sonrisa pero luego pone una expresión de sorpresa pues no se había entendido sobre qué estaban las CMC)

*Cambio de escena*

(Fercho y las CMC atraviesan un bosque el cual tenía un pequeño arroyo)

*Cambio de escena*

 _¡Como corceles!_

(Fercho y las CMC vuelan cerca de unas vías del tren mientras atraviesan un desierto)

*Cambio de escena*

(Fercho y las CMC rodean volando en zigzag unas colinas, cerca de unas vías del tren)

*Cambio de escena*

(Se ve un campo de flores que tenía un camino de tierra y las montañas de fondo. Ellos se van acercando y se nota una mirada confiada en las CMC al igual que Fercho, quien acerca totalmente el puño a la cámara e inmediatamente se ve a Scootaloo saltando en su monopatín a través de un aro y al caer al suelo comienza a derrapar, llenando de polvo la escena)

* * *

 **-Imperio de Cristal- (Estadio de los Juegos de Equestria)**

Mientras la bandera de Ponyville ondea de fondo, Sweetie Bell y Apple Bloom corren y saltan hacia Scootaloo para el gran final.

 **-CMC:** ¡Ponyville por siempre! ¡Sí!

 **BGM OFF**

Obviamente Fercho no entró, pero estaba sentado en el techo de la parte más alta del estadio, observando a las CMC desde ahí y cuando vio que las 3 estaban haciendo la pirámide invertida, se alejó retrocediendo un poco y quedó flotando en el aire.

 **-Fercho:** Y cómo broche de oro

-Je (Risa confiada)

Extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y abrió sus manos.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ráfaga Volley al Máximo!

Una serie de proyectiles blanquecinos se elevaban hacia el cielo, dando así un ligero efecto de fuegos artificiales al mismo tiempo que las CMC terminaban su rutina.

 **-CMC:** ¡Wow! –decían con brillo en los ojos mientras Scootaloo aun sostenía a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell

 **-Rainbow:** Je (risa confiada)

-Fercho… –dijo en voz baja pero audible

Todo el estadio estallaba de alegría y emoción por la rutina de las Crusaders. La cámara lentamente va mostrando cómo Harshwhinny va acercándose al micrófono y le da unos golpecitos para probar que funciona.

 **-Harshwhinny:** En los Juegos de Equestria

-La bandera de Ponyville será cargada por…

-¡Las Cutie Marks Crusaders!

 **BGM (apartir min 0:55):** watch?v=g98c7duDmiE (Neighsayer - What Shall We Do Today?)

 **-CMC:** ¡Sí! ¡Wuajuuu! ¡Muy bien! ¡Lo logramos! –festejaban

 **-Diamond Tiara/Silver Spoon:** (Gruñido)

 **-Silver Spoon:** ¡Las detesto! –dieron media vuelta y se retiraban muy molestas

Se ve cómo Harshwhinny se acercaba a las CMC; Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell ya tenían un collar hecho de flores, siendo Scootaloo la única que falta y Harshwhinny se acerca y se la coloca. Scootaloo mira a sus amigas quienes ponen una gran sonrisa y ella también hace lo mismo.

 **-Rainbow:** (Se aclara la garganta) –mientras se acercaba

-Oigan…

-Lo que hicieron las 3 fue… aceptable

 **-Harshwhinny:** ¿Aceptable? –interrumpió

-¡¿Aceptable?! –dijo incrédula

-Pero… ¡fue totalmente estupendo! –dijo estirando su pata delantera derecha y su pata trasera izquierda al mismo tiempo

-¡lo más impresionante que he visto en la vida! ja ja –se agachó poniendo sus cascos delanteros sobre su rostro y luego se paraba repentinamente demostrando una expresión de asombro

 **-Rainbow:** Controle su emoción Srta. Harshwhinny –dijo con sus cascos delanteros en su cintura y tenía los ojos cerrados

-Recuerde, sea profesional –dijo muy profesionalmente con su pata delantera izquierda levantada

 **-Harshwhinny:** eh… ah, ehmm

-Sí… bueno je je (risa nerviosa), (se aclara la garganta) –y salió rápidamente de ahí

 **-CMC/ Rainbow:** Ja ja ja ja

En ese momento Scootaloo deja de reír y observa su flanco con un ligero brillo en los ojos.

 **-Scootaloo:** Saben lo que significa ¿verdad?

 **-Apple Bloom:** ¿Qué?

 **-Scootaloo:** Tendremos cutie marks de portadoras de banderas

 **-Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle:** ¡Síííí!

 **-CMC:** Ja ja ja ja –reían mientras Rainbow Dash se alejaba con una cara de "No puede ser"

 **BGM OFF**

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Fercho:** Ja ja ja

Fercho volvía a sentarse en el mismo sitio que estaba antes mientras también reía con la escena, pero un destello aparece por unos momentos detrás de él y luego de eso podemos ver que en ese mismo lugar estaba parada una poni color lavanda.

 **-¿?:** ¡Fercho!

-¡Sabía que eras tú! –dijo con alegría

 **BGM:** watch?v=85vXrgMFv8g (Neighsayer - Everything Will Be Fine)

 **-Fercho:** ¿Twilight?

 **-Twilight:** No me costó nada saber que esos no eran "fuegos artificiales", sino que era obra tuya ji ji

 **-Fercho:** ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

 **-Twilight:** Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti

-Mmm –y puso un casco en su barbilla

-Déjame adivinar…

-Viniste con Rainbow Dash al evento ¿cierto?

 **-Fercho:** Pues, sí

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji

-Me lo suponía

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, vine para entregar una carta a mi hermano Shinning Armor y mi cuñada, la Princesa Cadence, de parte de la Princesa Celestia. Me dio ese encargo… pero en realidad es más como un favor

 **-Fercho:** ¿Hmm?

 **-Twilight:** La Princesa Celestia sabe que no solemos tener muchas oportunidades de que nos podamos ver últimamente, así que fue un gesto muy bonito de su parte que me pidiera traer esa carta a ellos

 **-Fercho:** Ahh, ya veo

-Entonces, me alegro por ti

 **-Twilight:** ¡Gracias! –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

-(!) –algo llamó su atención observando hacia abajo

-¡Mira! ¡Puedo ver a Rainbow Dash desde aquí!

-(!) –se le ocurrió una idea

-Oye… vamos junto a ella para saludarla

 **-Fercho:** Pero Twilight

-No quiero ir volando hasta donde está Rainbow Dash…

-Todos en el estadio me verían y causaría pánico

 **-Twilight:** ¿Sabes…? Creo que estás exagerando…

-Además… –se acercó a él

-¿Quién dijo que iríamos volando? –dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno

*Cambio de escena*

Rainbow Dash va aleteando dentro de uno de los corredores, frente a ella aparece un destello por unos momentos y luego ve a Twilight y Fercho frente a ella.

 **-Rainbow:** ¿Twilight? ¿Fercho?

 **-Twilight:** ¿Cómo estás Rainbow?

 **-Rainbow:** No sabía que ibas a venir Twilight

 **-Twilight:** Vine para entregar una carta a mi hermano y a mi cuñada

-Verás…

Twilight empezó a poner al corriente a Rainbow Dash, pero en ese momento Fercho escucha unas voces detrás de ellos, mira en esa dirección y ve que 2 ponis de cristal estaban a tan solo unos metros y venían en dirección a ellos. Ya no había tiempo, así que Fercho solo pudo fingir y actuar "normalmente", cerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa forzada mientras saludaba con su mano derecha. En los 2 ponis de cristales se notaba que tenían unos rostros, no asustados, sino curiosos y extrañados, pero siguieron caminando normalmente y pasaron de largo hasta llegar al otro extremo del corredor y perderse de vista. Eso dejó extrañado y pensativo a Fercho aunque no se daba cuenta que seguía saludando

 **-Twilight:** Te lo dije

-Estás exagerando…

 **-Fercho:** (!) –dejó de saludar y observó a Twilight

 **-Rainbow:** Estos ponis enfrentaron a un poni de las sombras que tenía niebla púrpura que emanaba alrededor de sus ojos –mientras hacía unos gestos

 **-Twilight:** …No eres en lo absoluto aterrador como piensas que eres –dijo en tono maternal

 **-Fercho:** (Suspiro)

-Creo… que tienes razón –dijo algo aliviado

 **-Rainbow:** ¡Así es! –dijo para reafirmar lo que dijo su amiga

-(!) –se le ocurrió una broma

-Pero… aun así no deberías salir tanto –dijo para molestarlo

-Je je je

 **-Twilight:** ¡Rainbow! –la regañó

 **-Fercho:** Je (risa ligera) –aceptando la buena broma

-Aunque pudo ser peor… –dijo llamando la atención de las 2

-Pude haber terminado con el pelo de color arcoíris

¡POW!

Recibió un "coscorrón"… o mejor dicho un "cascorrón" de parte de la pegaso.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Auch! ¡Au! –puso sus manos sobre su cabeza

-¿Por qué me pegas? –dijo en tono llorón

 **-Rainbow:** Por pasarte de listo –dijo con los ojos cerrados pero con la expresión molesta

Por unos segundos hubo silencio hasta que…

 **-Rainbow/Twilight y Fercho:** Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

 **-Rainbow:** Bueno, debo ayudar a Cheerilee con los niños

-¡Nos vemos luego!

Rainbow Dash se fue, dejando solos a Twilight y Fercho en el corredor.

 **-Twilight:** (!) –se acordó de algo

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido

-Ven vamos –y extendió su pata delantera derecha hacia él

 **-Fercho:** ¿Eh? Ah… claro –y tomó su casco con su mano

Twilight se concentró y los 2 simplemente desaparecieron del lugar en un intenso brillo.

*Cambio de escena*

Se teletransportaron a una habitación que tenía un ventanal, por el cual se podía apreciar el interior del estadio con vista al evento y los ponis que celebraban dicho evento. Era algo parecido a un palco de estadio VIP.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Wow! Bonita vista –observando por el ventanal

-¿Y que es lo que te olvidaste de decir a Rainbow? –dijo volteando a ver a Twilight

 **-Twilight:** ¿Rainbow?

-¡Oh!

-No vinimos aquí para buscar a Rainbow Dash

 **-Fercho:** Entonces…

-¿Vinimos por la vista? –dijo apuntando al ventanal

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji ji… No

-Vinimos porque quiero presentarte a ellos

 **-Fercho:** ¿P-presentarme… a ellos?

-Twilight no me digas que-…

*Rechinar de puerta*

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió e ingresaron a ella 2 ponis.

 **-¿?:** ¡Twilie!

-¡Que alegría verte!

 **-Fercho:** (…) –observando a quién había hablado

 _-"No puede ser"_ –pensó algo resignado

 **BGM OFF**

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-Imperio de Cristal- (Palco VIP)**

 **-Twilight:** ¿Por qué te preocupas?

- **Fercho:** Uno: él no me conoce ni siquiera un poco… de hecho no sabe nada sobre mí especie y cuando me vea a tu lado, se preocupará por tu seguridad

-Dos: No le va a importar mí especie cuando te vea junto a alguien sin mucha diferencia de edad con respecto a ti y más si es del sexo opuesto…

-Entrará en su modo "Hermano Protector"

* * *

 **-Bosque Everfree- (Castillo de las 2 Hermanas)**

Fercho observa como las mane 6 y Spike, son succionados hacia el interior del cómic

 **-Fercho:** (Suspiro pesado)

-(…)

-Esta vez… no

Él simplemente da media vuelta…dando la espalda al cómic

 **-Fercho:** No voy a interferir… –dijo algo triste

* * *

 **-Potropolis-**

 **-Fluttershy:** Fercho, ¿Dónde estás?

-(…)

-Te necesitamos –dijo con los ojos cerrados demostrando su angustia

* * *

 **-Algún Lugar de Equestria-**

 **-Ahuizotl:** Esta vez me aseguraré de acabar con él

 **-¿1?:** No... –llamando la atención de Ahuizotl

-Me encargaré de esto… personalmente

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Nota: La escena en la que Fercho estuvo hablando con Scootaloo y no se alcanzó a "oír", no se explicó mucho ya que dicha escena se planea utilizarla en un futuro del FIC**

 **Como había dicho en una ocasión, que algunas veces habría algo parecido a "Slice of Life"… bueno he aquí otro ejemplo**

 **Pero no se preocupen, que la acción aun continuará**

 **Un saludo para:**

 **-KRT215:** Muchas Gracias, espero verte en el siguiente

 **-Portassj:** Ja ja… sí, suerte para él

-Y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo

 **¿Saben…?**

 **Ya había escuchado el título de la película varias veces y solo hace poco me di cuenta de algo je je (risa nerviosa)**

 **La "LEYENDA" del Everfree… ¿eh?**

 **No sé por qué lo acabo de notar, pero me parece una agradable coincidencia ja ja**

 **La Leyenda del Everfree… que bien te veo XD**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC**

 **Nos Vemos!**


	14. Una Dura Reflexión

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **Una Dura Reflexión**

 **-Imperio de Cristal- (Palco VIP)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=85vXrgMFv8g (Neighsayer - Everything Will Be Fine)

Twilight es detenida rápidamente por Fercho, quién se acerca y comienza a hablarle.

 **-Fercho:** Twilight, ¿Qué hiciste? –dijo susurrando

 **-Twilight:** Quiero que los conozcas

-Te van a caer muy bien

La alicornio rosada y el unicornio blanco que habían entrado en la habitación, iban acercándose a ellos con una expresión de ligera curiosidad por saber qué o quién estaba con Twilight… y susurrándole además.

 **-Fercho:** Claro que ellos me caen bien… –dijo susurrando

-Pero que yo les caiga bien a ellos es diferente ¿sabes? –dijo susurrando

 **-Twilight:** ¿Por qué te preocupas? –dijo susurrando

-No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto –dijo susurrando

 **-Fercho:** Porque puede haber un problema –dijo susurrando y ligeramente irritado

-En especial con tu hermano –dijo susurrando ya normalmente

 **-Twilight:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendrías problemas con él? –dijo susurrando

- **Fercho:** Uno: él no me conoce ni siquiera un poco… de hecho no sabe nada sobre mí especie y cuando me vea a tu lado, se preocupará por tu seguridad –dijo susurrando

-Dos: No le va a importar mí especie cuando te vea junto a alguien sin mucha diferencia de edad con respecto a ti y más si es del sexo opuesto… –dijo susurrando

-Entrará en su modo "Hermano Protector" –dijo susurrando

Twilight al parecer iba a decir algo al respecto, pero la voz de la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal llamó la atención de ambos.

 **-Cadence:** Aww… ¡Que tierno!

\- ¿Tan pronto y ya están guardando secretos entre ustedes? –dijo pícaramente

Shining Armor sólo levantaba una ceja.

Twilight y Fercho naturalmente estaban ruborizados y sorprendidos, haciendo que las risas de Cadence aumentaran.

 **-Twilight:** (se aclara la garganta) –y trata de actuar normal

-Hola hermano

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte –dijo correspondiendo el saludo de hace rato y le dio un abrazo

 **-Cadence:** Me alegra que estés aquí Twilight

 **-Twilight:** ¿Cómo estás Cadence?

Se acerca a ella hasta quedar ambas frente a frente.

 **-Cadence/Twilight:** Rayos de sol al despertar

-Choca los cascos y luego a saludar

Las 2 comenzaron a hacer su "saludo" y luego no pueden evitar reír.

 **-Fercho:** _"Bien…"_ –pensó

-" _Vamo' a calmarno_ "

-" _Saludemos y tratemos de no meter la pata_ "

Da unos pasos para poder acercarse un poco y saludar.

-Mucho gusto, Princesa Cadence –dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza

 **-Cadence:** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –respondió algo alterada

 **Silencio sepulcral**

 **-Fercho:** (…)

- _"¡Mier…coles!"_ –pensó mientras daba una sonrisa forzada

 **-Twilight:** Fue por qué yo se lo dije

 **-Fercho:** (!)

 _-"¡Es cierto!"_ –pensó

-S-sí… Twilight tuvo la amabilidad de contarme un poco sobre ustedes –dijo nerviosamente

 **-Cadence:** Ji ji ji

-Descuiden… sólo estoy bromeando

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji

 **-Fercho:** Je… je je… je –reía nerviosamente

 _-"Estamos muy graciosos hoy, ¿no?"_ –pensó sarcásticamente

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

 **-Armor:** Tú, preséntate –ordenó

-¿Quién eres?

 **-Twilight:** Él es-…

 **-Armor:** Quiero escucharlo de él –no lo decía enojado, pero sí exigente

Twilight observa a Fercho y él le hace una expresión disimuladamente, como diciendo "A esto me refería".

 **-Fercho:** Mucho gusto en conocerlo Príncipe Shining Armor

-Pueden llamarme Fercho

 **-Armor:** (…) –lo miraba fijamente

-Al menos comprobamos que dice la verdad

 **BGM (REANUDAR)**

 **-Twilight y Fercho:** ¿Eh?

 **-Cadence:** Fercho, un humano… ¿cierto?

Twilight y Fercho sorprendieron con esa respuesta

 **-Twilight:** ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

 **-Cadence:** La carta que nos trajiste hace un rato –respondió

-En ella había un poco de información que la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna nos enviaron sobre él

 **BGM OFF**

En ese momento, un soldado irrumpe en la sala y se dirige a Shining Armor y Cadence mientras hacía una reverencia.

 **-Soldado:** Príncipe Shining Armor… hay problemas

 **-Armor:** ¿Está ocurriendo lo mismo?

El soldado se limita a asentir con la cabeza

 **-Armor:** (Suspiro)

-No puede ser –da media vuelta y se dirige a los 3

-Lo siento… pero debo retirarme

-Hay un asunto que debo atender

 **-Cadence:** Shining… –dijo algo preocupada

 **-Armor:** Les pido que todos se queden aquí por favor

 **-Fercho:** ¿Puedo ayudar? –dijo algo preocupado

 **-Armor:** ¡No! –dijo secamente

Eso hace que Fercho abra un poco demás los ojos y retroceda ligeramente debido a la actitud de Shining Armor.

 **-Armor:** (!) –se dio cuenta que tal vez exagero y trató de relajarse un poco más

-Lo mejor será que te quedes con ellas

-(Suspiro)

-Lo mejor será que no intervengas…

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a galopar hacia la salida. Twilight estaba muy extrañada con la actitud de su hermano.

 **-Twilight:** Princesa Cadence, ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Por qué actúa así mi hermano?

 **-Cadence:** No te preocupes, Twilight

-Es solo que está un poco nervioso con lo que ha pasado últimamente

-Algo o alguien está causando problemas en los alrededores del Imperio

-Pero desafortunadamente, no puedo decirte nada más porque ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos exactamente

-Cuando llegamos al lugar, sea lo que sea que haya estado allí, simplemente ya no está. Dejándonos con la duda de qué es lo que quieren o están buscando

 **-Twilight:** Y le preocupa que eso llegue hasta aquí, ¿Cierto?

-Que a algún poni de cristal le pueda pasar algo

-Por eso está tan preocupado –dijo analizando la situación

Twilight y Cadence, divagaban en sus pensamientos hasta que de repente se acuerdan de que hay alguien más allí, pero no ha dicho mucho.

Fercho estaba cabizbajo, con una expresión de tristeza, a la vez que un recuerdo pasaba por su mente.

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Armor:** [con eco] Lo mejor será que no intervengas…

 **-FIN Flashback-**

Él estaba muy pensativo con eso último que había dicho Shining Armor.

 **-Twilight:** Oye…

-¿Estás bien?

 **-Fercho:** ¿Eh? Ah… ah…

-No, no pasa nada

-Estoy bien

-Es solo que…

-(…) –pensaba en esas palabras

-(Suspiro)

-Nada… olvídalo

Tal vez Shining Armor fue algo duro, pero hasta donde ella veía, no fueron palabras muy severas o hirientes como para causar tal desanimo en su amigo.

 **-Twilight:** Lo que dijo mi hermano… no lo decía con mala intención

 **-Fercho:** Y lo entiendo, créeme

-Él, como capitán de la Guardia Real de Canterlot, y que esté ocurriendo estos problemas en el Imperio de Cristal desde hace poco y ahora yo venga llegando aquí, pues…

-No ayuda mucho

-Es normal que tenga esa actitud de desconfianza hacia mí

 **-Cadence:** Gracias por comprender –dijo aliviada

Él simplemente asiente con la cabeza. En ese momento, Twilight se acuerda de algo que quería hacer aprovechando el viaje hasta allí.

 **-Twilight:** Y ya que estoy aquí puedo preguntarte

-¿Crees que lograrás conseguir ese tiempo libre?

 **-Cadence:** Aún no lo sé…

-Pero probablemente pueda ser la próxima semana

-Tal vez use la excusa del museo ambulante de Starswhirl que vendrá en Ponyville

-¿Qué dices?

 **-Twilight:** Suena muy bien para mí

-Estaré esperando tu carta de confirmación

 **-Cadence:** Por fin podremos pasar un tiempo juntas –dijo feliz

Twilight, da una sonrisa con eso y luego voltea para ver a Fercho, pero él nuevamente está con una expresión de tristeza. Ella comenzaba a preocuparse y cuando iba a decirle algo, un ligero sonido llegó hasta los oídos de ellos.

 **-Cadence/Twilight y Fercho:** (!) –se percataron del sonido y dirigieron sus miradas hacia una ventana

Era el sonido de un silbato de tren que se escuchaba en la lejanía, siendo la causa de la debilidad de dicho sonido, pero que aun así todos los presentes en la habitación pudieron escuchar.

 **-Fercho:** Creo que ese fue el silbato del tren

-Ahmm… Twilight, debo volver con Rainbow Dash y con Cheerilee

-Tengo que acompañarlas en el tren con los niños –decía desanimado

Ella algo preocupada, mira a la Princesa Cadence, quién le hace un ademan con la cabeza en dirección a Fercho y Twilight entiende el mensaje ("No te preocupes, ya hablaremos…Ve con él")

 **-Twilight:** Iré contigo

-De todos modos se está haciendo tarde y ya hice lo que tenía que hacer

Él había notado ese gesto de preocupación de la Princesa Cadence, así que decidió guardarse esa tristeza y ponerse de buen ánimo para al menos despedirse de ella alegremente.

 **-Fercho:** Princesa Cadence… –llamando su atención

-Fue un honor haberla conocido

 **-Cadence:** A mí también me alegra haber podido conocerte

 **-Fercho:** Y… ahmm

-Sólo para aclarar… y evitar cualquier mal entendido

-Fue también un honor haber podido conocer al Príncipe Shining Armor

-No tengo ninguna clase de resentimiento hacia él

-Es solo que… me puso a pensar en algunas cosas, es todo, no hay de qué preocuparse

-Si no sería mucha molestia, le pido que le entregue mis saludos –dijo refinadamente

 **-Cadence:** Vaya… que bien educado

-Twilight, me agrada mucho tu " _amigo_ " –eso último lo dijo algo pícara para así también quitar la tensión en el ambiente

Twilight se sorprendió y ruborizó ligeramente con eso, pero enseguida notó que se trataba de una broma.

 **-Twilight:** (Se aclara la garganta) –e ignorando el comentario anterior

-Espero verla pronto, Princesa Cadence –dijo refinadamente para demostrar que Fercho no era el único que podía ser educado

 **-Cadence:** Hasta luego, Princesa Twilight –dijo refinadamente siguiéndole el juego y alzando un casco delantero en señal de despedida

 **-Twilight:** Bien…

-Sujétate, Fercho, vamos directo a la estación

Él puso su mano en el lomo de Twilight, ella comenzó a concentrarse y en unos momentos habían desaparecido en un resplandor.

* * *

 **-Imperio de Cristal- (Estación de Tren)**

Podemos ver que el atardecer ya se hacía presente en el Imperio de Cristal y todos ya solo esperaban el aviso para poder abordar el tren. Mientras algunos potrillos jugaban en el lugar, Rainbow Dash y Cheerilee hablaban apaciblemente entre ellas. Un pequeño resplandor apareció cerca y de un momento a otro aparecieron de él Twilight y Fercho.

 **-Twilight:** Sentimos llegar tarde –se disculpó

 **-Cheerilee:** No pasa nada, de hecho llegaron a tiempo

 **BGM (apartir min 1:04):** watch?v=g98c7duDmiE (Neighsayer - What Shall We Do Today?)

 **-CMC:** ¡Twilight! –gritaron con alegría al verla mientras se acercaban corriendo

 **-Twilight:** Hola, niñas

 **-Apple Bloom:** No sabíamos que vendrías

 **-Scootaloo:** ¿Viste cómo ganamos el evento?

 **-Sweetie Bell:** Aún no me lo puedo creer

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji

-Así es, pude verlas a todas

-Las felicito a las 3

 **-Fercho:** Felicidades, niñas

-Estuvieron increíble –dijo alegre

Las CMC realmente estaban muy felices por esos halagos y sus sonrisas lo demostraban. Una voz se hizo presente en el lugar.

 **-Conductor:** ¡Próxima parada: Ponyville! ¡Todos Abordo!

 **-Cheerilee:** Niños, suban con cuidado

Y así todos abordaron el tren.

* * *

 **-Tren- (Rumbo a Ponyville)**

Ya estando adentro, los 3 (Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fercho) deciden ir al último vagón para estar en el resto del viaje y cuando llegaron allí, Twilight le hace un comentario a su amiga.

 **-Twilight:** Rainbow Dash, acuérdate que mañana debemos ir al Castillo en el Bosque Everfree para repararlo

 **-Rainbow:** Sí, lo sé

-(!)

-¡Espera! ¿Debe ser temprano en la mañana? –preguntó preocupada

 **-Twilight:** Ji ji

-Síp

 **-Rainbow:** Oww… Está bien –dijo sin muchas ganas

 **-Twilight:** ¿Y qué me dices tú, Fercho?

-¿Podrías acompañarnos al Castillo?

 **-Fercho:** Cla-…

-(!) –recordó algo

 **BGM OFF**

Él iba a responder con un "Claro, no hay problema", pero otra vez un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Armor:** [con eco] Lo mejor será que no intervengas…

 **-FIN Flashback-**

 **-Twilight:** ¿Hmm? –extrañada con el silencio repentino

 **-Fercho:** (…)

-Sí…

-(Suspiro)

-Supongo… que iré –contesto sin muchas ganas

Él nuevamente obtuvo aires de tristeza y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta, se dirigió hacia el más alejado y último asiento posible, se sentó y trató de quedarse lo más pegado a la ventana mientras miraba a través de ella algo decaído.

Rainbow Dash notó el extraño cambio de actitud de Fercho y se dirigió hacia él, pero Twilight la detiene poniéndole un casco adelante. Rainbow Dash mira confundida a su amiga al notar que la está deteniendo, Twilight simplemente mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación y algo triste a la vez. Ellas toman asiento en uno de los lugares que están cerca, quedando así lejos de Fercho, quién se mantenía en silencio en todo momento y Twilight comienza a contarle lo que ocurrió a Rainbow Dash para que pueda entender el porqué del cambio de actitud que tenía.

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (Estación de Tren)**

La cámara muestra una luna llena que irradiaba brillo en el cielo nocturno, para luego ir descendiendo lentamente hasta mostrar la estación y un tren detenido en ella. Todos comienzan a bajar y a dirigirse alegremente hacia sus hogares. Cheerilee se detiene un momento para agradecer a Rainbow Dash y a Fercho por haberlos acompañado en el viaje y procede a retirarse. Estando todos de acuerdo con el encuentro para mañana, deciden ir a descansar para poner fin a ese día y esperar al siguiente.

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (Biblioteca Golden Oak)**

Twilight Sparkle está dormida en su cama, pero ella empieza a agitarse y despierta por la luz de una lámpara. Ella ve a Spike leyendo un libro de historietas.

 **-Twilight:** Spike, en serio tienes que dormir

 **-Spike:** Ay, dos minutos más, Twilight

-Estoy llegando a la mejor parte

Él procede a hablar y explicar sobre las Power Ponis, su compañero Hum Drum y la malvada Melen-íaca.

 **-Twilight:** Créeme, Spike

-Sí alguna poni entiende lo que es interesarse por un buen libro, soy yo

-Pero si queremos lograr reparar el viejo Castillo de Luna y Celestia mañana, todos tenemos que aportar

-Tenemos que poner cascos a la obra… o garras

 **-Spike:** (Rodó los ojos) Lo sé, lo sé. Me voy a dormir

-Descansa

Spike cede y va a la cama, pero Twilight ve que torpemente la garra del dragón se mueve en la oscuridad buscando su cómic.

 **-Twilight:** Dos minutos más…

 **-Spike:** ¡Sí! –mientras daba un salto mortal hacia atrás y terminar sujetando el cómic con sus patas traseras para continuar su lectura

* * *

 **-Al día siguiente-**

 **-Bosque Everfree-**

 **BGM: watch?v=nJ4acnwsESM (Naruto - Morning)**

Vemos a Fercho que se detiene frente a la entrada del Castillo después de al parecer, haber estado trotando alrededor de este.

 **-Fercho:** (Jadeo)… (Jadeo)

En ese momento Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack y Twilight (estas 2 últimas tiraban de unas pequeñas carretas, las cuales contenían algunos equipos para limpieza) van acercándose a la entrada del Castillo.

 **-Rainbow:** A alguien le gusta estar en forma

 **-Fercho:** (!) –levantó la mirada

 **-Applejack:** ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –dijo poniendo una sonrisa

 **-Fercho:** Ja ja

 **-Rarity:** ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándonos, querido?

 **-Fercho:** No mucho diría yo

-Creo que fue el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera dar unas 10 vueltas alrededor del Castillo –dijo pensativo

 **-Pinkie:** 30 en realidad –dijo apareciendo de la nada muy cerca de él

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ahhh! –gritó

-¡No me asustes así! –dijo molesto

-(!)

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **-Pinkie:** Pues porque te estuve observando todo este tiempo, tontito

 **-Fercho:** (…) –abrió los ojos como platos

-Ahmm… sabes que eso no es normal, ¿Cierto?

Ignorando típicamente todo comentario, Pinkie Pie dio media vuelta y apuntó con uno de sus cascos hacia el Castillo, con una sonrisa confiada y determinación.

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Cascos a la obra, ponis!

-¡Vamos a derrumbar este Castillo!

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahmm… vinimos a reparar el Castillo

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Vamos a reparar este Castillo! –se corrigió sin dejar de apuntar ni perder su expresión confiada

La poni rosa sale disparada hacia adentro del Castillo muy animada mientras que entre risas, los demás la siguen.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Bosque Everfree- (Castillo de las 2 Hermanas)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=MEn-KRLL6ZY (Beyond the Door/Behind the Door - Final Fantasy IX Music)

Una vez dentro del Castillo, empiezan su recorrido en dirección al salón principal, pero logran pasar por una habitación que tiene en ella cierta mesa que le trae recuerdos a cierta poni.

 **-Twilight:** No fue hace mucho que estuvimos aquí

-Ji ji… y pensar que todo empezó con una manzana mordida

Pinkie Pie salta al lomo de Twilight y apunta a la nada.

 **-Pinkie:** Y al día siguiente, continuó con una loca persecución, en donde terminamos conociendo a "Alguien" ji ji

 **-Fluttershy:** En realidad no esperábamos esa sorpresa, pero…

 **-Rarity:** Terminó siendo una sorpresa muy agradable

La mane 6 miran con una sonrisa a Fercho, indicando así que se estaban refiriendo a él.

 **-Fercho:** Je je… muchas gracias

-Pero si ustedes están sorprendidas… ¿se pueden imaginar a mí?

-Ja ja ja

-Tienen razón, fue toda una sorpresa

-(…)

-Sorpresa… –dijo para sí mismo, como recordando algo

-(!)

-Oh, casi se me olvida

-Vengan, les mostraré algo

Él ahora empieza a dirigir el recorrido y antes que nada, las lleva a la "Sala de lectura personal para las hermanas reales" de Celestia y Luna. Al llegar al lugar, tira de la silla, el pasadizo comienza a abrirse y todos entran. Después de que Fercho, les haya dado las explicaciones pertinentes (o lo que él recuerda) sobre ese lugar, deciden que ya es hora de comenzar las labores para la "reparación" del Castillo.

 **-Fercho:** Creí que Spike también iba a venir

 **-Twilight:** Decidí no despertarlo para asegurarme de que descanse lo necesario

-Estuvo leyendo hasta muy tarde

-Pero en cuanto se despierte estoy segura que vendrá aquí

 **-Fercho:** Ahh… ya entiendo

 _-"Espero que cuando llegue aquí, pueda hablar con él"_ –pensó

Ya estando en el salón principal, vemos a Rarity desdoblando un poco de una pequeña tela blanca. Applejack ya tenía sujetado un cuadro de pintura con su boca. Pinkie, con cepillos colocado en cada casco, estaba limpiando los alrededores de los tronos y arriba estaban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy sosteniendo el extremo de una tela de color verde agua y extendiéndola para tratar de cubrir el enorme hueco en el techo mientras que Fercho sujetaba el otro extremo de dicha tela en la parte exterior del techo.

 **-Twilight:** ¡Vamos bien!

-Sigamos con esta remodelación mágica

 **-Rainbow:** Trato hecho –afirmó

En ese momento va llegando Spike en dónde se encuentran todas.

 **-Spike:** El buen Spike, está aquí y listo para hacer su parte

Anunció su llegada pero no recibió ningún comentario. Entendiendo que tal vez estaban ya muy ocupadas, empieza a fijarse en el lugar y ver a quién puede ayudar. Como Fercho estaba en la parte exterior del techo, Spike no logró verlo y por ende no sabía que Fercho también había venido a ayudar, pero logra ver a Applejack y se acerca a ella.

 **-Pinkie:** Un poco más a la izquierda (Applejack mueve un poco el cuadro) ¡No, tu otra izquierda! (Applejack vuelve a mover un poco el cuadro) ¡Súper! ¡Perfecto! ¡Otra pintura!

Spike se acerca a Applejack.

 **-Spike:** ¿Entonces no quieres ayuda?

 **-Applejack:** No, pero gracias –dándole un ligero golpe amistoso

 **-Pinkie:** Tenemos todo bajo control –deslizándose por la pared del fondo mientras lo limpiaba

 **-Spike:** ¿Dash? –observando a la pegaso allí arriba

 **-Rainbow:** Estoy bien

 **-Spike:** (Suspiro desanimado)

-¿No hay nada en lo que pueda ayudar, Twilight?

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Descuida Spike! ¡Todo bien! –sentada sobre un par de cepillos mientras se deslizaba por el piso limpiando… sí, con su "trasero"

 **-Twilight:** Ella tiene razón, todo está en orden, Spike

-¡Vamos bien amigas!

-¿Por qué no buscas un lugar tranquilo para leer tu cómic? –sacando el cómic de la mochila con su magia

-¿No vas en la parte en la que Hum Drum detendrá a la villana?

 **-Spike:** Hum Drum nunca detiene a la villana –contestó un poco molesto

-Sólo es un personaje cómico –pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido metálico

Spike había pisado un cubo con agua y jabón. Muy molesto, trata de quitárselo pero no puede y cae al suelo, luego empieza girar en círculos y se detiene para utilizar su cola como una palanca.

 **-Twilight:** Rarity, déjame ayudarte con eso –mientras se dirigía hacia su amiga

 **-Spike:** Yo lo haré –responde de inmediato y a la vez liberándose del cubo

 **-Twilight:** Déjalo, Spike

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Poder Poni! ¡Wee- hee!–limpiaba el suelo de cabeza

 **-Spike:** (Suspiro desanimado)

-¡Uy! –el cubo cayó y quedó atascado en su cabeza

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Spike entendió que lo mejor era retirarse del lugar y fue en busca de un lugar para leer, aunque sintiéndose algo inútil.

 **BGM OFF**

En ese momento, Fercho empieza a descender hasta donde están reunidas las chicas

 **-Fercho:** ¿Y ahora qué sigue?

 **-Twilight:** Estábamos pensando en tomar un pequeño descanso antes de continuar

 **-Fercho:** Dime, ¿Spike, ya está aquí?

 **-Twilight:** Sí… de hecho solo hace unos momentos fue a buscar un lugar para poder seguir leyendo su cómic

 **-Fercho:** Te faltó la parte de que él se sentía un poco inútil –se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja

 **-Twilight:** ¿Hmm?... ¿Dijiste algo?

 **-Fercho:** N-nada, nada

-" _Si no mal recuerdo, Spike debe de estar por abrir el portal al mundo de su cómic"_

-" _Me hubiera gustado poder hablar un poco con él para hacerle dar cuenta que no es ningún inútil como cree"_ –pensó

-(!) –se le ocurrió algo

-(Comienza a caminar y se adelanta a las demás) No sé por qué lo pienso ahora, pero aún con el poco tiempo que estuve aquí, puedo ver que… –dijo mientras se volvía a detener y mirar hacia atrás sobre su hombro derecho

-Spike, siempre está cuando lo necesitan… siempre

Las mane 6 estaban algo confusas con eso, pero no podían negar que eso no fuera cierto.

*Cambio de escena*

Recorriendo un poco, Spike encuentra la sala de lectura de Celestia y Luna, entra, admira el lugar y decide continuar leyendo su cómic allí mismo.

 **-Spike:** (leyendo) Melen-íaca entra al museo… bien, aquí voy

-(Suspiro) ¡Qué gran sorpresa! –dijo con sarcasmo

-Hum Drum estorba otra vez mientras las Power Ponis hacen todo –dijo ligeramente molesto

-Creo que ya sé lo que se siente –dijo desanimado, identificándose con el torpe Hum Drum

Continúa con su lectura, pero se sorprende al encontrar que faltaba la última página.

-(Inhala aire con asombro)

-¡Alto! –mira la página en blanco

-¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! ¡El final…!

Spike llega al final del cómic y se encuentra con un pie de página que tiene un texto pequeño, difícil de leer.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Podrás reintentar…

-¿Qué?... Podrás… regresar…

-(Suspiro frustrado) –al no poder entender lo que está escrito

-(!)

-Tal vez pueda encontrar alguna lupa por aquí cerca –se levantó y comenzó a buscar

*Cambio de escena*

Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y suponiendo que ya no tendría tiempo de hablar con Spike, Fercho decide hablar con Fluttershy, ya que él había tomado una decisión al parecer.

 **BGM:** watch?v=dUA4xmhnvMY (Friends Theme - Friends Forever - Pokémon X  & Y Music Extended)

 **-Fercho:** Fluttershy, ¿P-podríamos hablar un momento? ¿A solas? –dijo algo nervioso ya que no son palabras fáciles de decir

 **-Fluttershy:** Ahmm… este… S-sí, está bien –respondió también algo nerviosa

Él empieza a caminar para alejarse un poco del grupo y las demás observan a Fluttershy algo confundidas y la pegaso simplemente se encoje de hombros, indicando que ella tampoco sabía lo que pasaba. Sin esperar mucho, ella comienza a seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo. Él estaba parado, pero recostaba su espalda contra la pared y estaba de brazos cruzados, manteniendo los ojos cerrados empezó a hablar.

 **-Fercho:** Muchas veces suceden cosas que hacen que nos sintamos débiles… y hasta inútiles

-Pero… –dijo abriendo sus ojos

-A veces tenemos que luchar por aquello que queremos proteger

Fluttershy, aunque estaba confundida, estaba escuchando lo que él decía.

-No te sientas débil, porque no lo eres –dijo observándola a los ojos

-Puedes terminar siendo la clave del éxito

-Solo hace falta que creas en ti misma… porque yo creo en ti –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

Obviamente Fluttershy estaba algo confundida, no entendía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo Fercho, pero… aparte de la confusión, ella estaba sintiendo algo más… algo que no lo podía explicar con certeza, ella se sentía bien… se sentía feliz. Y como si eso fuera poco, ocurrió otra cosa que Fluttershy no podía explicar. Un ligero rubor comenzó a formarse y tomar fuerza en sus mejillas.

 **-Fluttershy:** Yo… ahmm… –dijo mirando de un lado a otro ligeramente ruborizada

-M-muchas gracias –dijo finalmente con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

 **-Fercho:** Por nada

-Sé que es extraño… pero eso era lo que quería decirte

-Je je… No tendrá mucho sentido todo esto, pero… cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás

-Ahora vámonos, las demás nos están esperando

Fluttershy simplemente asintió y ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el grupo.

 **-Fercho:** Gracias por esperar

-Vayamos por Spike –dijo caminando y adelantándose al grupo

Fluttershy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que Fercho le había dicho. En eso se acerca a ella su amiga unicornio y le pregunta.

 **-Rarity:** Y… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

 **-Applejack:** ¡Rarity! –en tono de regaño

-Por qué manzanos crees que fueron a hablar en privado

 **-Rarity:** ¿Qué?

-Sólo preguntaba –dijo defendiéndose

 **-Fluttershy:** Para ser sincera…

-Yo tampoco lo entendí muy bien

 **-Todas:** ¿Eh? –deteniéndose y mirando a Fluttershy

 **-Fercho:** ¡Oigan!

-¡¿Por qué se tardan tanto?! –preguntó ya algo alejado del grupo

Ellas reanudan su caminata hasta llegar junto a él y entonces van en busca del dragón.

 **BGM OFF**

*Cambio de escena*

Vemos a Spike usando una lupa para leer la nota.

 **-Spike:** (leyendo) "Tú podrás regresar al punto de entrada… cuando Melen-íaca sea… derrotada

-¿Ahh?

*Cambio de escena*

El grupo ya se encontraba en la entrada a la sala de lectura. La mirada de Fercho comenzó a cambiar.

*Cambio de escena*

 **-Spike:** (Leyendo) Acerca tu mirada segura… para estar de lleno en la aventura...?

-¿Eso qué significa? –un brillo intenso empezó a emanar del cómic

-¡Wow! ¡Genial!

A excepción de Fercho, quién se queda en la entrada de la sala, las mane 6 entran y todo el espectáculo de luces llaman su atención.

 **-Twilight:** Spike, ¿Qué estás-…?

Todos ven cómo Spike está siendo absorbido, "literalmente" por el cómic

 **-Spike:** (Gritos)

 **-Twilight:** ¡Spike! –gritó preocupada

Twilight se lanzó de inmediato para ayudar a Spike, sin obtener resultado en su intento por salvarlo. Rápidamente, Rainbow Dash intenta sujetar ahora a Twilight, seguida de Applejack intentando sujetarla por la cola, pero ni siquiera su fuerza es suficiente. Fluttershy y Rarity inhalan aire con asombro y ellas también galopan para ayudar, Fluttershy sujeta a Applejack y Rarity sujeta a Fluttershy mientras hacen su mejor esfuerzo por resistir, pero finalmente son aspiradas en el interior del cómic.

 **-Pinkie:** ¡Wee- hee! –saltando alegremente al portal

A excepción de Pinkie Pie que sólo salta tras ellos.

Fercho observa como las mane 6 y Spike, son succionados hacia el interior del cómic.

 **-Fercho:** (Suspiro pesado)

-(…)

-Esta vez… no –dijo desde la entrada a la sala

Él simplemente da media vuelta…dando la espalda al cómic

 **-Fercho:** No voy a interferir… –dijo algo triste

A paso lento y algo pensativo, Fercho empieza a dirigirse hacia la salida y una vez fuera, cierra la puerta del Castillo, se empieza a elevar por encima del nivel de los árboles del bosque y comienza a dirigirse hacia el horizonte, aparentemente sin rumbo fijo con el fin de estar… solo.

* * *

 **-Potrópolis-**

Spike, ahora en traje de superhéroe, recupera la conciencia en la azotea de un edificio.

 **-Spike:** ¿Esto es…? ¿Potrópolis? –dijo con asombro admirando el paisaje

 **-Applejack:** ¿Algún poni quiere decirme qué establos pasa aquí?

 **-Spike:** (Inhala aire con asombro)

-Santas trasformaciones ponis

Frente a él, las mane 6 están en llamativos trajes y las reconoce como las héroes de su comic, las Power Ponis. Como Rainbow Dash estaba arriba, podía verlos a todos y notó algo.

 **-Rainbow:** Oigan, ¿Y Fercho?

Las demás comenzaron a mirar entre sí y en los alrededores en busca del humano.

 **-Spike:** ¿Fercho? ¿Él estaba con ustedes?

 **-Rarity:** Sí, pero parece que no pudo llegar con nosotros –dijo preocupada

 **-Fluttershy:** Oh, espero que esté bien –dijo preocupada

De repente, hay una explosión en el museo a través de la calle, y la Melen-íaca surge del humo, saluda al grupo como las Power Ponis y luego se pone a reír maniáticamente sosteniendo un orbe con electricidad. Applejack se pregunta por qué las llamó así, Spike les explica que han sido transportados a su libro de historietas y que la única salida es derrotar a Melen-íaca. La villana ataca a las ponis con un carrito de pretzels y luego un buzón, el cual se dirige directamente a Pinkie Pie, pero ella lo esquiva a una súper velocidad, demostrando que su personaje Power Poni es "Casco-Veloz".

Applejack intenta atrapar a Melen-íaca con su lazo, pero funciona en contra de ella, amarrándose a sí misma a un poste de luz. Los intentos de Twilight en el uso de los poderes del Gran Cuerno Enmascarado se esfuman. Rainbow utiliza los poderes de Zapp para intentar crear un rayo pero termina creando un tornado en su lugar que termina absorbiendo a casi todos a excepción de Applejack. Dentro del tornado, los poderes de Fluttershy basados en la ira como Montura Furiosa no se manifiestan porque según ella, eso no sería muy amable y los poderes de Rarity como Radiante demuestran ser menos atentos, ya que al ser una dama, sus poderes terminan siendo tan refinados como ella. Después de tener suficiente diversión, la Melen-íaca se despide, no sin antes dar las gracias a Spike por hacerle dar cuenta que no lleva el electro-orbe.

 **-Melen-íaca:** ¡Vaya!

-Gracias… Hum Drum

-[Risa maniática]

 **-Spike:** (observándose) ¿Soy Hum Drum? –en tono preocupado

El tornado vuelve a succionar a Spike y después este explica que el lazo que Yegua-villosa utiliza, está conectado psicológicamente a ella. Entonces Applejack logra detener el tornado con los poderes de Yegua-villosa.

Mientras que Rainbow Dash está muy entusiasmada con tener superpoderes, Spike está menos que encantado de ser el impotente Hum Drum. Twilight alienta a Spike al decir que en realidad no es Hum Drum, pero él todavía está con la moral baja.

* * *

 **-White Tail Woods-**

No había pasado mucho desde que Fercho, había salido volando sin dirección alguna. Descendió hasta el suelo, pero estaba algo confundido porque había vuelto a encontrarse con un bosque.

 **-Fercho:** Obvio es un bosque, pero…

-¿Sigue siendo el Everfree? –echando una mirada alrededor

-Parece un bosque… normal, así que no lo creo

Él empezó a caminar y al estar solo, pudo sumergirse en sus pensamientos como acostumbra hacerlo.

 **-Fercho:** Al final estoy haciendo lo que supuestamente no debía…

-Y si sigo así… todos los eventos, sucesos… muchas cosas van a cambiar

-(…) –se detiene

-Incluso podría cambiar… la historia en sí

 **BGM:** watch?v=hzUfrJz07Ks (Viento - Efectos de Sonido)

En ese momento se escuchaba el sonido de una ligera brisa que hacía que algunas hojas pasaran cerca de él, mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos.

-Aunque no lo quiera, yo…

-(Suspiro pesado)

- _Estoy interfiriendo_ –dijo triste

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

La cámara, sin dejar de enfocar a Fercho, empieza a subir hasta llegar a cierta altura y la pantalla lentamente va oscureciéndose

 **-FIN Cámara Dinámica-**

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Potrópolis-**

Spike lleva a las Power Ponis al cuartel súper secreto de Melen-íaca: su fábrica de champú. Antes de que Twilight pueda idear un plan, Rainbow Dash deja regada la posición de ella y sus amigos por amenazar al edificio con un rayo. Mientras Spike se queda atrás, las Power Ponis hacen frente a los secuaces de la Melen-íaca que emergen de la fábrica y atacan. A pesar de la incapacidad de Fluttershy de enojarse, las Power Ponis logran someter y contener a los secuaces.

 **-Twilight:** Bien hecho, Power Ponis

-Ahora vayamos tras Melen-íaca y regresemos a casa

 **BGM:** watch?v=RJyFRczqXoA (Struggle Away/Fight for My Friends - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Music Extended)

 **-Melen-íaca:** ¡No lo creo!

-Tengo una ciudad que destruir y jamás pienso dejar que las Power Ponis me detengan

-¡No-esta-vez!

 **-Rainbow:** Solo míranos –y se abalanzó hacia la villana

Melen-íaca, inmoviliza a Rainbow Dash y al resto de las Power Ponis (a excepción de Fluttershy), con su "rayo fijador de la perdición". Spike se esconde dentro de un buzón cercano y Fluttershy se esconde detrás de dicho buzón y luego mira al cielo estrellado.

 **-Fluttershy:** Fercho, ¿Dónde estás?

-(…)

-Te necesitamos –dijo con los ojos cerrados demostrando su angustia

- **Spike:** Fluttershy, por favor, enójate un poco

 **-Fluttershy:** Pues… no estoy enojada sino angustiada… y casi aterrada

En ese momento una gran lata de aerosol se asoma cerca de ella y Melen-íaca la rocía con el spray para dejarla totalmente inmóvil y procede a llevársela también, pero deja a Hum Drum detrás, considerando inútil usar su spray sobre él. Spike observa con impotencia cómo la Melen-íaca y sus secuaces toman como prisioneras a las Power Ponis.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-White Tail Woods-**

 **BGM (apartir min 0:30):** watch?v=VGS9nrEwXmw (Naruto OST 1 - Sadness and Sorrow [HQ])

El atardecer ya se podía apreciar en el horizonte, Fercho podía verlo sentado en una roca que sobresalía desde una colina que había en los alrededores (Donde Applejack se da cuenta que se terminó el camino estando en plena carrera de las hojas contra Rainbow Dash).

 **-Fercho:** ¿Cómo fue que terminé en todo esto lio?

-De hecho, ¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí en Equestria?

-(!) –recordó algo que casi todos los días tiene presente

-(…)

-Lejos de todos…

-(Suspiro pesado) –cerró sus ojos

-Lejos de mi familia…

Volvió a levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia el horizonte, como teniendo la esperanza de que las respuestas… de alguna manera, llegaran de allí.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Potrópolis-**

Spike logra entrar en la fábrica a través de un conducto de aire, a la vez que se hace llamar inútil, y encuentra a sus amigas que siguen inmovilizadas y dentro de una gran jaula. Cada vez que el efecto del Spray se desvanece, uno de los secuaces las rocía de nuevo.

Melen-íaca procede a contar a las Power Ponis su plan; utilizar el Electro-Orbe para alimentar su cañón-secadora, el cuál amplificará el poder de su melena "un millón de veces" y lanzará una ráfaga a los ciudadanos de Potrópolis que causará que las melenas crezcan salvajemente y ellas serán las primeras víctimas. Fluttershy la interrumpe y le recuerda que aún queda Hum Drum. La Melen-íaca rechaza una vez más al pequeño individuo como inútil, pero en ese momento todas recuerdan algo.

 **BGM:** watch?v=Dt2OBBhW7ZM (Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: Dragon Rider)

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Fercho:** (Comienza a caminar y se adelanta a las demás) No sé por qué lo pienso ahora, pero aún con el poco tiempo que estuve aquí, puedo ver que… –dijo mientras se volvía a detener y mirar hacia atrás sobre su hombro derecho

-Spike, siempre está cuando lo necesitan… siempre

 **-FIN Flashback-**

Spike tenía una expresión triste, qué más iba hacer, pues él sentía que eso era la verdad, pero la voz de su amiga lo saca de su pensamiento.

 **-Twilight:** Tal vez en tu mundo…

-Pero en el nuestro, Spike-… ahh –se corrige

-Hum Drum, siempre está cuando lo necesitamos… siempre

Animado por las palabras de alabanza de sus amigas, Spike entra en acción.

 **-Spike:** ¡No soy como Hum Drum!

-Cuando mis amigas me necesitan, ahí estoy yo…

-Y me necesitan ahora –dijo lleno de confianza

Mientras la Melen-íaca dice su monólogo a las ponis en verdadera moda villana, Spike atrapa a algunos de los secuaces en una lona grande e inmoviliza a otros con el Spray para pelo de la Melen-íaca, permitiendo que las Power Ponis sean libres y empiezan combatir al resto de los secuaces ya controlando sus poderes a la perfección.

 **BGM OFF**

Por el contrario, Fluttershy es la que piensa que es ella la inútil y que no la necesitan. Así que simplemente decide irse de allí pero una voz la detiene.

 **-Spike:** Fluttershy, ¿A dónde vas?

 **-Fluttershy:** Parece que tienen todo bajo control

 **-Spike:** Fluttershy, te necesitamos –le insistió

-Te tienes que activar

 **-Fluttershy:** Lo siento, es solo que… nada me molesta

-(Suspiro)

-Ni siquiera eso puedo hacer…

-Lo único que hice desde que llegué aquí ha sido asustarme

-Solo soy una débil –dijo mirando hacia el suelo

-(!) –abrió un poco demás sus ojos

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Fercho:** No te sientas débil, porque no lo eres –dijo observándola a los ojos

-Puedes terminar siendo la clave del éxito

-Solo hace falta que creas en ti misma… porque yo creo en ti –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

 **-FIN Flashback-**

Mientras, la Melen-íaca apunta su cañón para dispararle a Fluttershy que no está tratando de usar sus poderes. Cuando una luciérnaga se interpone en su línea de fuego y la aparta golpeándola y mandándola lejos. Fluttershy rápidamente se acerca a la pequeña luciérnaga para ver cómo se encuentra.

 **-Fluttershy:** ¡Oh, pobrecito!

-¿Estás bien?

Con un recuerdo que la había llenado de confianza, la luciérnaga golpeada fue el gatillo que desató el enojo de la pegaso.

 **BGM (apartir min 0:20):** watch?v=MzC6OgdX8b0 (HULK SOUNDTRACK)

 **-Fluttershy:** ¿Es… una broma?

-Digo, yo sé que eres mala y demás pero… ¿golpeaste a una linda, pequeña e inofensiva luciérnaga?

\- ¡¿En serio?! –gritó

-¡Pues eres una vil y gran malvada!

-¡ _Listo, lo dije_! –comenzando a cambiarle la voz

-¡¿ _Qué te hace creer que eres tan especial_?!

-¡¿ **Que las reglas de cortesía no aplican contigo**?! –empieza sufrir una transformación

-¡¿ **POR QUÉ NO TE METES CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO**?! –Montura Furiosa aparece finalmente

-[ **RUGIDO** ]

Fluttershy pierde su temperamento, y los poderes de Montura Furiosa finalmente se manifiestan, convirtiéndola en un monstruo grande y musculoso.

Melen-íaca dispara su arma en Montura Furiosa, pero el rayo rebota en ella. Montura Furiosa rompe el arma en pedazos, dejando al resto de sus amigas boquiabiertas por tal despliegue de fuerza y poder.

 **BGM OFF**

Los efectos del arma atrapan a la Melen-íaca en su propia melena como una camisa de fuerza.

 **-Spike:** ¡Nuevamente, el día fue salvado por-…!

Pero no termina su narración antes de que su cómic los transporte a él y a las ponis fuera de allí.

* * *

 **-White Tail Woods-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=aOJVWdaaiG8 (Most Epic Music Ever: Land of Shadows)

Ya siendo de noche, vemos que Fercho aún sigue sentado en el mismo lugar, desde que subió y llegó no se había movido de allí, meditando y pensando con tristeza. Pero algo más extraño que eso estaba pasando debajo de él, mejor dicho entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque. Una Pantera Negra se movía sigilosa y lentamente, fijando la mirada en lo que podría ser tal vez su próxima cena o tal vez algún enemigo que quería invadir su territorio. Mostraba una mirada determinada, sus orejas estaban caídas, observando a su objetivo, tal vez pensando atacar abiertamente de frente a su presa si era más pequeña o atacar por detrás y con sigilo si resultaba ser más grande.

En ese momento una nube que estaba opacando ligeramente a la luna, termina de pasar por esta y dejar que su brillo se volviera a intensificar. Los rayos lunares comenzaron a iluminar tenuemente el área, haciendo que todo se viera un poco mejor, eso incluía a Fercho por su puesto, pero cuando eso pasó, la Pantera abrió los ojos demás al poder notarlo mejor; al parecer lo había reconocido.

Por otro lado, Fercho se sentía cada vez más y más torturado por sus propios pensamientos. Se sentía triste, frustrado, melancólico, el no saber qué fue lo que pasó para que él termine en Equestria, el sentir que podría arruinar vidas y sumar la idea de ni siquiera saber si había alguna esperanza de volver a casa. Todo eso le hacía sentir impotente y rápidamente comenzaba a exasperase.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Kyk! –apretó sus dientes con enojo

Además de sus dientes, él apretó su puño derecho con mucha fuerza y como si fuera una respuesta a todos esos sentimientos y estímulos; el cabello de Fercho comenzó moverse ligeramente, como si hubiera alguna especie de viento en el lugar, pero ni siquiera había la más mínima brisa. El cabello lentamente empieza a ir hacia arriba, quedando totalmente alzado.

 **BGM (ir a min 1:04)**

Una y otra vez, esos recuerdos y pensamientos venían a su mente, atormentándolo hasta que finalmente ya no pudo más. **(Esperar al min 1:14)**

 **-Fercho:** ¡RAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Levantó su puño derecho lo más alto que pudo y lo bajó con mucha fuerza.

POW

Golpeó a un lado de él la roca en la que estaba sentado, tratando de liberar toda esa tensión que estaba sintiendo. El sonido del golpe no se extendió mucho ya que fue un golpe seco, pero no cabía duda de que había llegado hasta los oídos de cierto animal que estaba cerca.

*Cambio de escena*

La Pantera sabía que era la misma criatura que había mantenido una lucha muy igualada con su amo hace algunas lunas. Sus orejas se vuelven a agachar, pero esta vez su mirada era una de preocupación, sabía que tendría problemas si se enfrentaba a esa criatura. Rápidamente el animal da media vuelta y comienza a correr, lo mejor sería retirarse… lo mejor sería avisar.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Bosque Everfree- (Castillo de las 2 Hermanas)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=85vXrgMFv8g (Neighsayer - Everything Will Be Fine)

Spike y las mane 6 son transportados fuera del cómic y de nuevo a la sala de lectura antigua de Celestia y Luna, volviendo a la normalidad. Mientras las ponis comentan sobre la emoción de su última aventura, Pinkie Pie ofrece cupcakes al grupo.

 **-Rarity:** ¿Pero cómo-…?

 **-Pinkie:** Ah, tuvimos medio segundo antes de volver a salir del cómic y la pastelería de Potrópolis estaba a 65 manzanas

 **-Spike:** A mí me alegra haber vuelto –mientras se tumbaba en una almohada

 **-Twilight:** No lo habríamos logrado sin ti, Spike

-Y espero que sepas…

-Que solo porque no te necesitamos siempre, no significa que no te consideremos útil

 **-Spike:** Y que no hay que tener súper poderes para ser un súper amigo

[Acuerdo General]

 **-Twilight:** Pero aún tengo una duda…

-¿De dónde sacaste ese cómic con exactitud?

 **-Spike:** En la casa de los comics encantados, en Canterlot

Las mane 6 se miran entre ellas y luego miran a Spike con desaprobación

 **-Spike:** Ah… no sabía que estaban encantados literalmente

 **-Mane 6:** (Risas)

 **-Spike:** Creí que significaba que sus comics tenían historias encantadoras

-(…)

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!

-Soy una parte importante del equipo, ¿Recuerdan?

De repente, el cómic se desvanece en un destello de luz blanco.

El dragón rápidamente alcanza al grupo que se dirigía al salón principal.

 **-Twilight:** Creo que lo de reparar y la limpieza del Castillo, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión

[Acuerdo General]

Fluttershy mira hacia arriba y ve la tela que había colocado con la ayuda de Rainbow Dash y Fercho.

 **-Fluttershy:** (!) –eso hace que se acuerde de él

-Oigan, ¿Y Fercho?

 **-Rarity:** No lo vi dentro del cómic y tampoco lo veo aquí

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada

 **-Pinkie:** Tal vez no le guste mucho leer comics encantados

-Uhh, Uhh… tal vez fue por unos cupcakes para compartir con nosotras cuando regresáramos aquí

 **-Twilight:** Tal vez se haya ido en lo de Zecora

 **-Applejack:** Pues tal vez nosotras también deberíamos irnos a casa

-Se está haciendo tarde

 **-Pinkie:** Pero él aun no trae los cupcakes, yo quiero comer los cupcakes–protestó

Todas la miran con desaprobación

 **-Pinkie:** (Suspiro)

-Está bien –dijo derrotada

 **-Rainbow:** En el camino podríamos pasar junto a Zecora y preguntar por él

[Acuerdo General]

Y con eso dicho, todos recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a retirarse.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Algún Lugar de Equestria-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=pPYFGzu7Pog (The Crows (by Chris Heron))

Vemos cómo la Pantera va galopando a su máxima velocidad, pasando a través del denso bosque y aparentemente en dirección a la entrada de una cueva que se podía ver con algo de dificultad en el obscuro horizonte. Una vez dentro de la cueva, la Pantera aminora su paso pero sin detenerse, en busca de su amo y cuando lo encuentra se acerca a él. La figura da media vuelta hacia la Pantera, revelando que se trataba de "Ahuizotl".

 **-Ahuizotl:** ¿Qué quieres?

La Pantera empezó a dar unos gruñidos, como si se estuviera comunicando con él y Ahuizotl parecía entenderle.

 **-Ahuizotl:** ¿En serio? ¿En dónde? –preguntó algo sorprendido

La Pantera seguía dando gruñidos.

 **-Ahuizotl:** Mmm… ya veo

-No queda lejos de aquí

La Pantera volvió a dar unos gruñidos, pero esta vez sus orejas estaban caídas y en sus ojos se notaba inquietud.

 **-Ahuizotl:** Hiciste bien mi mascota –mientras le daba una caricia en la cabeza

-Enfrentarlo pudo haber sido demasiado para ti

-(…) –se puso a pensar

-No sé por qué mi amo estará interesado en él… –comenzó a caminar

-Pero será mejor avisarle, antes de que vaya a encargarme de ese sujeto

Seguido de su mascota y a paso lento, Ahuizotl se interna un poco más en las profundidades de la cueva, que está siendo iluminada por algunas antorchas ubicadas en ambos lados de las paredes. No tuvo que caminar mucho, ya que se encontró en el camino a quién buscaba.

 **-Ahuizotl:** Amo, le tengo noticias

-El sujeto del que le estuve comentando, ha aparecido no muy lejos de aquí

 **-¿1?:** (…) –se mantenía en silencio, aparentemente pensando

- _"Sí… ¿Por qué no?"_ –pensó

-" _Hace mucho que no hago un poco de ejercicio_ "

 **-Ahuizotl:** Esta vez me aseguraré de acabar con él

 **-¿1?:** No... –llamando la atención de Ahuizotl

-Me encargaré de esto… personalmente –mientras se notaban ondas de calor alrededor de él

 **BGM OFF**

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-Bosque Everfree- (Cabaña de Zecora)**

 **-Twilight:** ¿Qué?

- **Zecora:** Hasta muy tarde, él suele entrenar

-(…)

-Pero esta vez no me avisó nada y eso es de preocupar

* * *

- **White Tail Woods-**

- **¿1?:** Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

- **Fercho:** (…)

*Cambio de escena*

- **Fercho:** Sabes…

-No estoy de humor en este momento

-Así que no quiero, ni me importa saber quién eres…

* * *

- **Canterlot- (Castillo Real)**

- **Luna:** Ya sabemos quiénes van tras él

 **-Celestia:** La pregunta es… ¿Para qué?

* * *

 **-Mundo de los Sueños-**

 **-Fercho:** ¿Quién eres?

 **-¿?:** Lo sabrás a su tiempo

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Un saludo para:**

 **-** **reyoscar455:**

Gracias, espero te haya gustado

 **-** **KRT215:**

Me alegra que te hay podido traer recuerdos. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente

 **-** **Portassj:**

Lo de Fercho y Scootaloo, temo decir que aún falta mucho para revelar eso.

Entonces Fercho siempre va a estar con un chichón, porque esos 2 todavía van a seguir molestándose jajaja.

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**


	15. El Primer Encuentro

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **El Primer Encuentro**

 **-Bosque Everfree- (Cabaña de Zecora)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=tZbYs00NSUo (Zecora Theme - Zebra Pride)

Vemos a las chicas y Spike, caminando y llegando en grupo a la cabaña de Zecora. Llaman a la puerta y momentos después la puerta es abierta por la cebra.

 **—Zecora:** Qué alegría que los veo, pero díganme… ¿No es tarde para andar dando un paseo?

 **—Twilight:** Nos da mucho gusto verte también Zecora

-Pero esta vez vinimos por una razón en particular

 **—Zecora:** ¿Y eso sería…?

 **—Applejack:** ¿Fercho ya volvió?

 **—Zecora:** Pensé que estaba con ustedes

 **—Rainbow:** Sí, pero desde hace un buen rato que no lo estamos viendo

 **—Zecora:** Temo decir que no

-Él aún no ha vuelto

 **—Twilight:** ¿Qué?

 **—Zecora:** Hasta muy tarde, él suele entrenar

-(…)

-Pero esta vez no me avisó nada y eso es de preocupar –llevando un casco hasta su barbilla

Las mane 6 se miraban preocupadas entre ellas.

 **—Spike:** Y ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 **—Zecora:** Tampoco hay que alarmarse, después de todo es Fercho, él sabrá cómo cuidarse –y puso una sonrisa al final

 **—Applejack:** Zecora tiene razón –dijo tratando de calmar a los demás

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar hasta mañana

 **—Rainbow:** Sí, seguro que mañana ya aparecerá –dijo para darle confianza al grupo

Las demás no estaban del todo convencidas, pero no podían hacer nada más. Entonces le agraden a su amiga cebra por su tiempo, se despiden de ella y se dirigen hacia Ponyville.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Horas más tarde-**

- **Canterlot- (Castillo Real)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=6D-8diof8y8 (Neighsayer - Let's Get Re-Acquainted)

Estando en el salón del trono, vemos a Celestia sentada en su trono mientras tiene levitando con un aura dorada, un pergamino frente a ella y leyéndolo tranquilamente.

Por otro lado, vemos a Luna entrando al salón y acercándose a su hermana, levitando lo que parece ser varios sobres frente a ella.

 **—Luna:** ¿Ya te has enterado de lo que está ocurriendo?

Celestia hace a un lado el pergamino para prestar atención a su hermana.

 **—Celestia:** ¿Podrías ponerme al tanto?

 **—Luna:** Te ahorraré todo el drama y sólo te diré que Canterlot quiere saber quién fue el responsable de la captura del grupo de malhechores

-En otras palabras, quieren conocer a Fercho por haber capturado a los "4 silentes"

 **—Celestia:** (…) –se puso a pensar

-El día en que él se había quedado en el Castillo, nosotras habíamos planeado algunas actividades, entre ellas la presentación también estaba incluida, pero luego terminó retirándose y por eso no se pudo hacer nada

 **—Luna:** Bueno…

-Lo mejor será llamarlo para que venga al Castillo

-No queremos hacer enojar a la prensa… ya sabes cómo son, ¿Cierto?

 **—Celestia:** Y que lo digas –rodando los ojos ligeramente ruborizada

Ella se había ruborizado un poco al recordar la foto que "Gabby Gums" había publicado sobre ella. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su hermana.

 **—Celestia:** También ya es hora de cumplir con los deberes reales

Y sin más, las 2 se pusieron en marcha.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Sweet Apple Acres-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=FQ2UkcMFTg8 (Neighsayer - Morning Pony)

Vemos a Applejack esperar el amanecer en lo alto de una colina en Sweet Apple Acres.

 **—Applejack:** Y en cualquier momento… –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Los rayos del sol iban iluminando el lugar y en cuanto lo hizo totalmente, se escucha como canta un gallo y Applejack declara oficialmente el Día de Cosechar Manzanas.

 **—Applejack:** ¡Yee- haa!

-Ya es el día de cosechar manzanas

Ella trota pasando por algunos de los manzanos mientras admira sus frutas. Se detiene y patea uno y observa las manzanas caer con tal felicidad que parece que caen en cámara lenta, pero cuando intenta tomar uno, ve que no sólo esa sino todas estaban podridas y blandas.

 **—Applejack:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Ella mira hacia arriba e inhala aire con asombro.

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Applejack:** ¡Han vuelto! –dijo con preocupación

Por encima, una colonia de murciélagos vuela hacia una dirección, y al ser tantos, lentamente van acaparando la visión de la cámara hasta que todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

- **White Tail Woods-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=i_QxGtXSa9E (Secret of the Forest - Chrono Trigger Music Extended)

Como ya se podía apreciar el alba en el horizonte, Fercho decide bajar de la roca en donde estaba sentado y regresar caminando, ya había sido suficiente eso de pensar. Da un salto al vacío y antes de caer totalmente empieza concentrarse para volar, de esa forma llega al suelo sin ningún tipo de problema. Ya estaba dando algunos pasos cuando se escuchó un sonido.

*Crack*

El sonido parecía ser una especie de rama que había sido pisada, el cuál provenía en dirección contraria hacia donde él estaba viendo y se gira calmadamente para saber qué fue eso. Como los rayos del sol aún no llegaban en su totalidad hacia ese lugar, todo seguía ligeramente oscuro, pero aun así eran lo suficiente como para notar algo, y efectivamente él nota algo; una sombra, o mejor dicho una silueta, pero no parecía ser una silueta de alguna criatura aterradora que pudiera estar en el bosque, de hecho parecía ser todo lo contrario, era una silueta de un poni. Esa sombra seguía moviéndose y acercándose a un paso calmado, hasta que finalmente salió de entre las sombras que daba el bosque y se podía ver cómo era; un unicornio de color carmesí, melena color naranja y ojos color rojo. Su cutie mark no era para nada complicado; tenía la forma de una gota de agua, solo que en vez de agua era totalmente de fuego.

Él se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo un poni a esas horas y por esos lugares, realmente eso era muy extraño.

 **—Fercho:** " _Mmmm… tal vez sea de por aquí y esté buscando leña o algo así"_ –pensó

 _-_ (…)

 _-"En realidad no me importa"_ –se encogió de hombros

Fercho no estaba ni con ganas de decir que no se asuste o dar explicación alguna, así que la mejor manera de terminar con una conversación es ni siquiera empezarla. Iba a dar media vuelta para continuar por su camino, cuando el poni empezó a hablar.

 **—¿1?:** Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

 **—Fercho:** (…) –observándolo

Por unos momentos, el misterioso poni se pone a observar a Fercho.

 **—¿1?:** En definitiva eres tú

 **—Fercho:** ¿Hmm?

 **—¿1?:** Encajas perfectamente en la descripción que me dio mi mascota

 **—Fercho:** (…) –lo miraba confundido

-¿Mascota?

 **—¿1?:** Oh, es cierto… debes conocerlo como "Ahuizotl"

La mirada de Fercho automáticamente cambia a una más seria.

 **—Fercho:** _"¿Por qué creo que esto no puede ser nada bueno?"_ –pensó

 **—¿1?:** Según él, le diste muchos problemas en el último encuentro que tuvieron

-(!)

-Oh, por favor no creas que he venido para tomar alguna especie de venganza

-Aquí entre "nos"… tampoco me agrada mucho. Aunque hay que darle algo de crédito y decir que es un buen esbirro

-Pero bueno… no estamos aquí para hablar sobre él, ¿Cierto?

-Nuestros motivos son otros

 **—Fercho:** Y esos motivos serían… –dejando lugar a que complete

 **—¿1?:** Verás, estamos realizando una búsqueda con "ciertos criterios", y que no hace mucho localizamos en los alrededores del Imperio de Cristal a alguien que podría ser al que tanto buscamos

 **—Fercho:** (!) –algo llamó su atención

- _"¿Imperio de Cristal?"_ –pensó

 _-"¿A caso él estuvo causando ese alboroto que mencionó la Princesa Cadence?"_

-(…) –se puso a pensar

- _"No… dijo "buscamos", eso tal vez quiere decir que no estaba solo, o tal vez él no haya estado allí y fue solo su equipo el causó los problemas"_

 _-"Buscaban a alguien… ¿Pero a quién?"_

Él ya había estado pensando mucho y ahora tenía que volver a pensar, eso simplemente ya lo estaba irritando nuevamente.

 **—Fercho:** ¿Y qué tengo que ver con esa búsqueda…? –dijo dejando lugar a que se presente, pero ya algo molesto

 **—¿1?:** Oh, ¿pero dónde están mis modales?

-Mi nombre es Blaze

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta es que me das curiosidad

-Tal vez… podrías ser otro candidato

Él no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo y ya había perdido la paciencia.

 **—Fercho:** Sabes…

-No estoy de humor en este momento

-Así que no quiero, ni me importa saber quién eres…

El unicornio pone una sonrisa confiada ante eso.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Sweet Apple Acres- (Granja)**

Se escucha cómo una campana está siendo tocada con mucha energía, seguido de Applejack dando voces.

 **—Applejack:** ¡ATENCIÓÓÓÓÓÓN!

-¡Este es un código rojo de Sweet Apple Acres!

-¡Necesito cascos…y garras… y manos, en cubierta!

Los demás van llegando junto a su amiga, pero al escuchar eso último hacen que se acuerden de su amigo y terminan mirándose algo desanimados entre ellos. Aún no sabían nada de él.

 **—Applejack:** (…)

-¡Por mis corrales! Con su ayuda esto iba a ser más fácil –dijo y golpeó el suelo con su pata delantera

 **—Rarity:** ¿Pero por qué estás tan molesta, Applejack?

 **—Applejack:** (se acercó a Rarity) ¿Y cómo no habría de estarlo en un momento así?

-Murciélagos vampiros de la fruta atacan Sweet Apple Acres

 **—Twilight:** Creí que esos murciélagos estaban aparte en el huerto oeste

 **—Applejack:** Los murciélagos sí, pero estos no son murciélagos de la fruta normales

-[En forma sombría] ¡Estos son murciélagos vampiro!

-Ni de broma voy a dejar que hundan sus colmillos en mi manzana de primera

Ella hace a un lado una cobija y se puede ver una manzana mucha más grande que ella.

 **—Los demás:** [Wow, etc.]

 **—Spike:** ¡Asombrosa!

 **—Applejack:** Con esta entraremos a la competencia de la Feria de Vegetales de Appleloosa

-[Exhala] ¿Saben cuánto cariño y amor se necesita para cultivar una manzana así?

 **—Rarity:** ¡Applejack! Cuando piensas en grande, ¡es en serio en grande! –admirando su reflejo en la brillante manzana

 **—Applejack:** ¡Esos murciélagos quieren dejarla marchita como uva pasa!

 **—Fluttershy:** Oh, apuesto a que si les decimos lo especial que es esa manzana en particular, la dejarán en paz.

 **—Applejack:** Sí claro, puedes intentar –dijo sin estar convencida

Cuando Fluttershy intenta hablar con los murciélagos vampiro de la fruta, estos simplemente escupen semillas de manzana en ella.

* * *

- **Canterlot- (Castillo Real)**

Vemos que las Princesas están en uno de los balcones, mirando hacia el horizonte pero en silencio, pensativas en un recuerdo.

 **-Flashback- ( _del capítulo 10_ )**

— **¿1?:** El motivo por el que estamos aquí, es para obtener un libro, eso creo que ya lo saben

-Pero no cualquier libro… estamos buscando el libro de "Leyendas en Equestria"

-Nos dará información de un gran poder que aparecerá muy pronto y eso nos ayudará a tener control sobre él

-Je je je… JA JA JA JA

*Cambio de escena*

 **—Luna:** Entonces ¿quién los envió?

— **¿3?:** Considérennos…

— **¿4?:** Unos simples mensajeros

— **¿1?:** Je je

-Unos mensajeros… de los 4 Guardianes

En casi todos se notaba la confusión por no saber a qué se refería, pero Celestia y Luna pusieron una cara muy seria ante tales palabras.

 **-FIN Flashback-**

 **—Luna:** Mensajeros… de los "4 Guardianes"

 **—Celestia:** Un poder que aparecerá pronto…

-¿Y a qué se refieren con "controlar"?

Volvieron a quedar pensativas, y luego de unos momentos llegaron a una conclusión.

 **—Celestia:** Lo más probable es que se trate de… Fercho

 **—Luna:** Ya sabemos quiénes van tras él

 **—Celestia:** La pregunta es… ¿Para qué?

Ambas se miran algo preocupadas, no sabían que sucedía, no sabían para qué lo querían. Lo único que sabían de momento era que… algo malo se aproximaba.

* * *

 **-Sweet Apple Acres- (Granja)**

Fluttershy admite que no está segura de la respuesta de los murciélagos porque ella nunca se ha comunicado con los murciélagos vampiro antes. Applejack no está dispuesta a dejar que los murciélagos vampiro absorban las demás manzanas, llamándolos "sólo un grupo de monstruos".

BGM: watch?v=4znjq1YpqXM (MLP: FiM – ¡Basta Ya! (Bats) [Español Latino])

[Applejack]

Esos vampiros te van a asustar,

las manzanas se comerán.

Descansan un rato, tal vez más.

Luego las manzanas del manzano comerán.

No les importa ya nada, nada de nada.

Destruyen sin más todo nuestro huerto.

[Fluttershy]

Espera un minuto.

Otro lado hay aquí.

Si yo no los defiendo.

Sería una traición.

Ellos son mamás y papás también

Cuidan a sus crías igual que nosotros o más.

[Applejack]

Ay, por favor, eso es amistad.

Esas criaturas mal están.

El huerto no es un restaurant.

Acaso pensaron en los demás.

No, pues no. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Ya veo que no se saben comportar.

[Fluttershy]

De acuerdo en eso no estoy.

Muy leales a su familia son.

Las semillas esparcirán.

[Applejack]

Si ves alguno

Mejor corre o te verán.

Son grandes, y feos

Y malos más

Mira alrededor, manzanos hay

[Fluttershy]

Los ayudarán a crecer más fuertes...

[Applejack]

Mi vida es... un total desastre

[Rarity]

Yo ya no lo puedo dudar

A los vampiros hay que ahuyentar

[Rainbow Dash]

Todos se tienen que marchar

Aquí no pertenecen ya

[Applejack]

La verdad,

Solo un hecho hay:

Ya se pasaron.

Ahora hay que pelear

[Todas excepto Fluttershy]

¡Basta ya!, ¡basta ya!

Váyanse y no vuelvan más

¡Basta ya!, ¡basta ya!

Váyanse y no vuelvan más

¡Basta ya!, ¡basta ya!

Váyanse y no vuelvan más

[Applejack]

Es la verdad,

Solo un hecho hay:

Ya se pasaron

Ahora hay que pelear.

 **BGM OFF**

El resto de los amigos de Applejack, excepto Fluttershy, están de acuerdo en reunir a los murciélagos vampiro de la fruta.

 **—Fluttershy:** Ahm… Disculpen, pero… ahm

-¿Qué tal si en vez de rodearlos, les… dejamos quedarse una parte del huerto?

 **—Applejack:** [relincho] ¡¿Perdiste la razón adora-plagas?!

 **—Fluttershy:** ¡Sólo están aquí porqué tienen hambre!

-Si construimos un santuario para ellos, ¡podrán comer sus propias manzanas!

-Después de un tiempo le podría servir al resto de tu huerto

-Los murciélagos vampiro no comen las semillas de las manzanas, y cuando las escupen, crecen para convertirse en manzanos aún más productivos

 **—Applejack:** Escucha, Fluttershy

-Eso suena demasiado lindo, pero cada segundo que perdamos construyendo ese santuario ¡será otro que pasarán destruyendo el huerto!

-Tú no sabes cómo fue la última vez que hubo plaga, ¡pero la Abuela Smith ha contado tantas historias que cuando me acuerdo me dan pesadillas!

 **-Flashback-**

Applejack recuerda la historia de la Abuela Smith de la última infestación de murciélagos vampiro de la fruta.

Se ve una larga fila de ponis esperando turno para recoger las manzanas

-[narrando] La abuela dice que perdimos una gran sección del huerto aquel año

-¡Tuvieron que racionar las manzanas todo el invierno!

En esa larga fila, cada poni terminaba recibiendo sólo una manzana.

 **-FIN Flashback-**

 **—Rainbow:** ¿Qué hay de la sidra? ¿Aún había sidra, no?

 **—Applejack:** Ni una—sola—gota.

 **—Rainbow:** ¡¿Sin sidra?! –dijo sorprendida

-¡¿Sin sidra?! –dijo asustada

-¡Hay que rodear a esos monstruos y tenemos que hacerlo ya!

 **—Applejack:** Si la Abuela no estuviera con Apple Bloom y Big Mac viendo la competencia de vegetales en Appleloosa, ¡estaría aquí diciéndonos que hiciéramos eso!

 **—Twilight:** Lo siento, Fluttershy, pero Applejack tiene razón

-Sólo quisiera que hubiera otra forma de convencerlos de no comerse las manzanas

-(…) –se puso a pensar

-¡Tal vez haya una...!

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (Biblioteca Golden Oak)**

Todos se reagrupan en la Biblioteca de Twilight.

 **—Twilight:** Hay una buena noticia y una mala

-La buena es que encontré un hechizo que puede hacer que los vampiros dejen de querer succionar el jugo de las manzanas –se dirige hacia Fluttershy

-Pero para que el hechizo funcione, necesito la atención total y absoluta de todos ellos.

 **—Fluttershy:** [Inhala aire con asombro x2] Oh no.

 **—Twilight:** Fluttershy, necesito que uses tu _Mirada_ con los murciélagos.

 **—Fluttershy:** Twilight… no lo sé –mientras Rainbow Dash se acerca a ella

 **—Rainbow:** ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Has usado tu Mirada muchas otras veces

 **—Fluttershy:** Sí, pero no es algo que tome a la ligera

-Me hice la promesa de no usarla más que en circunstancias demasiado extremas

 **—Applejack:** ¡Esta circunstancia es muy extrema para mí!

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Y para mí! ¡Piensa en la sidra! ¡Qué algún poni piense por favor en la sidra! –dijo dramáticamente

 **—Fluttershy:** Lo lamento

-Pero no me gusta la idea de quitarle a los murciélagos de la fruta lo que los hace [inhala] ¡murciélagos de la fruta! ¡Me parece muy mal!

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Twilight:** Pero si no lo hacemos, no quedará ninguna manzana para nadie aquí en Ponyville

-¿Eso no te parece mal, también?

Mientras Fluttershy se muestra sin ganas de utilizarla, sus amigas la convencen una vez que ella se da cuenta de lo que está en juego.

* * *

 **-Sweet Apple Acres- (Granja)**

De vuelta en Sweet Apple Acres, las Mane 6 redondean a los murciélagos vampiro de la fruta en un único árbol de manzanas, donde Fluttershy los mira fijamente en la sumisión. Cuando Twilight utiliza su hechizo sobre los murciélagos, estos se niegan a comer manzanas después. Con su misión cumplida, Applejack da las gracias a sus amigos por su ayuda. Mientras van a barrer los corazones de las manzanas podridas, Fluttershy mira… "atentamente" a una manzana.

* * *

- **White Tail Woods-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=AMDWJRNhOCo (Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Ultimate Power)

El unicornio se agacha ligeramente y se lanza hacia delante rápidamente para poder embestirlo. Fercho logra ver eso y alcanza a esquivar dando un salto hacia su derecha. Da media vuelta y trata de recuperar el equilibrio, pero debido a la velocidad del salto, tuvo que derrapar ligeramente. Puso su mano izquierda en el suelo para ayudar a frenar más rápido, pero aún se encontraba derrapando cuando notó que el color del césped era opacado por un brillo color "rojizo" o "anaranjado". En pleno derrape, Fercho levantó la mirada sólo para abrir sus ojos demás en señal de sorpresa o mejor dicho preocupación, lo cuál sería algo normal, pues una ráfaga de llamas se dirigía hacia él.

*Boom*

Cuando las llamas impactaron contra él, se produjo una pequeña explosión con la fuerza suficiente como para lanzarlo hacia los árboles del bosque.

Fercho con algo dificultad trataba de levantarse, pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

 **—Fercho:** Ese unicornio… ah-ah…

-E-ese unicornio, ¿Acaba de lanzarme fuego?

-¿Es eso posible?

-(!) –se da cuenta de algo

-(…)

-JE –risa falsa

-Y eso lo dice el tipo que llegó a Equestria y encima puede volar

-Mejor me callo

-(…)

-Aun así… eso no me lo esperaba

Una vez en pie, Fercho dirige la mirada hacia el unicornio, el cual tiene una sonrisa confiada y le está dando una señal de que se aproxime, en otras palabras provocándolo. Fercho estaba de malhumor, quería liberar toda esa tensión y sin esperar nada atacó directamente.

 **—Fercho:** ¡ _Ráfaga Volley al Máximo_!

Proyectiles de energía se dirigían hacia su oponente. El unicornio, con una sonrisa confiada, los esquivaba todos sin ningún tipo de problemas, tanto, que se daba el lujo de acercarse mientras los esquivaba hasta que en un momento estaba lo suficientemente cerca, vio una abertura y de su boca, aunque estaba cerrada, se veía cómo salían pequeñas llamas de entre sus dientes. Finalmente abrió su boca y una ráfaga de fuego parecida a la primera, salió y fue directo a impactar contra el rostro de su adversario. Fercho tuvo que retroceder un poco al haber recibido ese impacto, pero rápidamente se recuperó y dirigió su mirada al frente, solo para ver como el unicornio se lanzaba hacia él y lo embestía con fuerza.

*POW*

Salió disparado e impactó contra un árbol, haciendo que escupa algo de saliva y luego de 1 segundo cayó al suelo.

 **—Fercho:** (Jadeo)… (Jadeo)

-¿Pero cómo…? ¿Tiene más fuerza que Ahuizotl?

El unicornio mientras se aproximaba preguntó.

 **—Blaze:** ¿Eso es todo?

Fercho hacia un gran esfuerzo para poder levantarse y cuando lo logró puso una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, lo cual extrañó al unicornio.

-JE (risa confiada)

-Escúchame maldito caballito

-No creas que perderé tan fácilmente –apretó su puño derecho

Eso hizo que el unicornio pase de estar confundido a estar molesto.

 **—Blaze:** Insolente…

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

Mientras el unicornio hacía un "bla-bla-bla", Fercho ya estaba reuniendo y concentrando su energía en su mano derecha, solo que esta vez era diferente. La energía que estaba reuniendo no estaba brillando como las demás veces, de hecho era casi todo lo contrario, era casi por completa transparente. Eso claramente daba una pequeña ventaja, el unicornio no se daba cuenta en lo absoluto. Había llegado el momento de utilizar una técnica en la que había estado practicando en esos últimos días.

 **—Blaze:** ¡Te enseñaré modales! –dijo y comenzó a apretar sus dientes

De la boca del unicornio volvía a salir fuego mientras aun la tenía cerrada. Llevó ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló el fuego que tenía acumulado.

 **—Fercho:** _No lo creo_

Él había estado esperando ese momento y cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a realizar el mismo ataque, se adelantó al unicornio.

 **—Fercho:** ¡ _Presión G_!

*PUM*

Una onda de energía "transparente" se dirigía rápidamente hacia el oponente. El fuego ni siquiera había logrado salir unos 30 cm de la boca del unicornio, cuando la onda transparente chocó contra las llamas y se las llevó por delante, impactando con llamas y todo en su rostro, generando una pequeña nube de humo. La fuerza de ese ataque hizo que tenga que retroceder y en su rostro se notaba sorpresa, pero al mirar hacia adelante abrió demás sus ojos, pues su oponente no había esperado nada. Fercho había salido de entre la nube de humo y se dirigía hacia el unicornio a toda velocidad.

 **—Fercho:** ¡Hey!

*POW*

Fercho conectó un derechazo en el lado izquierdo del rostro del unicornio con mucha fuerza, mandándolo a volar hacia los árboles, impactó contra uno y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Sin prisa alguna, empezó a levantarse y cuando lo hizo por completo, sacudió la cabeza, apretó los dientes para demostrar su enojo, pero rápidamente pone una sonrisa confiada

 **—Blaze:** Ahora entiendo por qué Ahuizotl no pudo contigo

-Je je

-Y también entiendo por qué estaba molesto

-Realmente sabes cómo molestar

En ese momento su sonrisa confiada desaparece y vuelve a apretar los dientes.

 **—Blaze:** ¡Al cuerno con el plan! ¡Capturarte me parece una estúpida idea!

-¡Lo mejor será incinerarte de una buena vez! –gritó realmente molesto

En lo alto de la colina, justamente donde antes estaba Fercho sentado, se encontraba ahora un poni que tenía una capucha negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Se trataba de la misma poni que solía estar en la cueva con el ahora ya conocido Blaze y tuvo una pequeña reacción cuando escuchó lo que había dicho el unicornio.

 **—¿2?:** (!) [Inhala aire asombrada]

-Eres un tonto…

-De ser así… tendré que intervenir

Por otro lado, en la ya poca oscuridad que había entre los árboles del bosque, podemos ver 2 ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas y "rasgadas", expectantes a la batalla que había en ese momento.

 **—¿?:** Je je je

-Vaya, 2 guardianes… uno de ellos está observando y el otro está peleando

-(…) –observaba a alguien en específico

-Supongo que ese "Fulanito" debe ser el recién llegado

Los ojos amarillos comenzaron a mirar en distintas direcciones y luego volvió a mirar al centro.

-Y por lo que veo no fui el único que se interesó en esto

-"Algunos" también vinieron a fisgonear

-Ja ja ja

-Esto se pondrá interesante

-Necesitaré más palomitas…

-(…)

-…Y leche con chocolate

*Cambio de escena*

 **—Blaze:** ¡Ahora mismo lamentarás el hecho de que te haya encontrado!

El cuerno del unicornio empezó a rodearse de un aura color naranja y en unos momentos, varios puntos brillantes que flotaban comenzaban a aparecer frente a él, que luego se convirtieron en pequeñas bolas de fuego. De un momento a otro, las bolas de fuego empezaron a elevarse rápidamente

 **—Fercho:** (!) –se dio cuenta lo que su enemigo tal vez planeaba

-Va a atacarme con esas bolas de fuego en forma de una "lluvia"

-(!?) –algo lo confundió

Él observaba como las bolas de fuego iban demasiado por encima, de hecho ya se habían pasado de largo de donde él estaba

 **—Fercho:** ¿Entonces cuál es el punto? –mirando hacia arriba

-(!)

-Ghg… ¡Gyahhgg! –gritó al sentir un impacto

Una "columna" de fuego en forma horizontal, lo había golpeado de lleno y lo lanzó fuertemente hacia atrás. Finalmente se detuvo después de dar varias vueltas en el piso y quedar boca abajo. Fercho trataba de levantarse, pero ni siquiera era capaz de levantar medio cuerpo. A pesar de que fueron pocos ataques, habían bastado para dañarlo y debilitarlo mucho.

 **—Fercho:** A pesar de que en realidad… el fuego no puede tocarte…

-A él eso simplemente no le importo

-N-no hay…duda de que… ¡Kyk!… realmente es muy fuerte

Ya tenía la visión borrosa, pero él levantó la mirada desde donde estaba para tratar de observar al unicornio, solo para escuchar lo siguiente…

 **—Blaze:** _Granadas de Fuego_

Eso confundió a Fercho por unos momentos, luego vio que en el césped, débiles luces de color naranja-rojizo aparecían y que iban haciéndose más intensos. Con mucha dificultad miró hacia arriba, solo para ver cómo las bolas de fuego de hace rato caían directamente hacia él.

 **—Fercho:** (!) –en ese momento lo entendió

 **-Flashback-**

Fercho observaba como las bolas de fuego iban demasiado por encima, de hecho ya se habían pasado de donde él estaba

 **-FIN Flashback-**

-Las hizo ir muy por encima y lejos de mí… para lograr distraerme

 **-Flashback-**

 **—Fercho:** ¿Entonces cuál es el punto? –mirando hacia arriba

-(!)

-Ghg… ¡Gyahhgg! –gritó al sentir un impacto

Una "columna" de fuego en forma horizontal, lo había golpeado de lleno y lo lanzó fuertemente hacia atrás.

 **-FIN Flashback-**

-Y luego simplemente me puso en el lugar donde caerían las bolas de fuego

-(…)

-¡RAYO-…! –no pudo completar su frase

 ***BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM***

Las bolas de fuego caían rápidamente una tras otra, imitando a una lluvia. Cada bola que impactaba generaba una explosión y de esa forma a la vez se generaba explosiones en cadena, hasta que un punto todas esas explosiones se unieron en una sola explosión.

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

Esa explosión mandó a volar a Fercho hacia arriba.

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=aOJVWdaaiG8 (Most Epic Music Ever: Land of Shadows)

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Mientras aún sigue subiendo, la cámara enfoca a Fercho de pies a cabeza, mostrando lo dañado que estaba, sin mencionar su ropa que estaba rota y rasgada en varias partes y casi chamuscada en su totalidad. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente había quedado inconsciente.

 **-FIN Cámara Dinámica-**

Cuando llegó hasta unos 30m de altura, lógica y simplemente comenzó a caer. Estaba cayendo con la cabeza en dirección al suelo y los pies en dirección al cielo.

Por otro lado, calculando dónde caería aproximadamente, el unicornio comienza a correr en dirección a Fercho mientras un aura naranja-rojizo lo rodeaba.

 **—Fercho:** _"¿Esto es todo… para mí?"_ –pensó con los ojos cerrados

 _-"¿Voy a morir aquí?"_

-(…)

 _-JE (risa falsa)_

Mientras iba cayendo, algunos sucesos también pasaban por su mente.

 _-Primero… fui alejado de mi mundo_

 _-Lejos de mi familia, de mis amigos… de mis seres queridos_

 _-Traído a un mundo que no debería existir…_

 _-Fui atacado por "lobos de bosque"_ –su mirada iba poniéndose seria

 _-También por un grupo de ladrones_

 _-Luego Ahuizotl_ –frunció el ceño

 _-Por si fuera poco, me doy cuenta que no hago nada útil más que estar interfiriendo en este mundo_ –apretó su puño derecho

 _-Y ahora… ¡me matará un maldito caballito lanzallamas!_ –apretó los dientes

( **BGM: ir a min 1:10** ) Todas esas emociones comenzaron nuevamente a hacer efecto en él, y eso fácilmente se podía notar porque su cabello volvía a "erizarse". Fercho ya estaba solo a unos metros del suelo… y del unicornio, el cual venía galopando y ya tenía preparado su ataque para interceptarlo y poder rematarlo.

La unicornio que estaba encima de la colina, se apresuró y se teletransportó lo más cerca posible y después galopó rápidamente hacia ellos.

*Cambio de escena*

 **—Fercho:** _"No…"_ –pensó mientras seguía cayendo

*Cambio de escena*

— **¿2?:** ¡No lo hagas!

*Cambio de escena*

 **—Blaze:** ¡Muereeee!

En ese momento, Fercho abrió sus ojos con determinación y mucha furia… pero algo era diferente. Sus pupilas habían adquirido un color diferente al normal, habían cambiado a un color "verde"

 **—Fercho:** ¡No voy morir **aqUÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ**!

El unicornio ya tenía su magia concentrada frente a él, pero Fercho extiende su brazo rápidamente, revelando que en su mano tenía energía brillante y muy concentrada (del tamaño de un balón de Fútbol), haciendo un choque contra la magia del unicornio. Las pupilas de Blaze se hicieron pequeñas, pues sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

 ***BOOOOOOOMMMM***

El choque de las técnicas produjo una gran explosión extremadamente cerca de ellos. Fercho fue despedido hacia los cielos a una velocidad impresionante y en dirección desconocida.

 **BGM OFF**

Por otro lado, el humo y polvo de la explosión va desapareciendo, revelando al unicornio que parecía prácticamente ileso.

 **—Blaze:** ¡Tsk!

 **—¿2?:** Ji ji ji

-¿Cómo se supone que vas a saber si alguien es al que estamos buscando, si te la pasas eliminándolos? –dijo mientras se acercaba

 **—Blaze:** Si me encontrara con el que estamos buscando, estoy seguro que no lo derrotaría tan fácilmente

 **—¿2?:** (Suspiro)

-Eres un inmaduro –dijo con los ojos cerrados

 **—Blaze:** Sí, como sea…

-¿Viste hacia dónde fue o en dónde cayó?

 **—¿2?:** No, no pude ver nada por la explosión

El unicornio miraba en sus alrededores para ver si podía encontrar algún rastro pero sin lograr conseguirlo.

 **—¿2?:** Supongo que no podemos hacer nada

-¿Nos vamos?

 **—Blaze:** (…)

-(Suspiro)

-Ya que…

Ambos ponis se ponen en marcha, se dirigen hacia el bosque y se adentran en él hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

 **-Sweet Apple Acres- (Granja)**

Al día siguiente, Applejack está de vuelta en la colina.

 **—Applejack:** ¡Día de Cosechar Manzanas, toma dos!

[Gallo cacareando]

 **—Applejack:** ¡Yee-haa!

-¡Hora de cosechar dulces y jugosas manzanas!

Y ella se pone en marcha para patear los manzanos. Sin embargo, se encuentra con que las manzanas están todavía podridas, aspiradas en seco de su jugo.

 **-Momentos Después-**

 **—Twilight:** ¡El hechizo no funcionó!

 **—Applejack:** ¡Obviamente el hechizo no funcionó!

-¡Creo que vamos a tener que tomar medidas más extremas!

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Te apoyo, Applejack!

-¡Vengan todos, amigos! ¡Rastreemos a esos murciélagos vampiro!

Luego de llegar hasta donde se encontraba un grupo de Murciélagos, Rainbow Dash ofrece a uno una manzana, pero este lo rechaza golpeándolo lejos de él.

 **—Applejack:** Un momento...

-No creo que sean los murciélagos los que están secando mis manzanas

 **—Rarity:** ¿Pero si los vampiros no se están comiendo tus manzanas...?

 **—Twilight:** ¿Quién será?

-Fluttershy, eres experta en animales. ¿Sabes de alguna otra criatura que pueda ser capaz de esto?

 **—Fluttershy:** Lo siento, no lo sé

 **—Twilight:** Pues sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo

-Tendremos que atraparlo en acción

 **—Rarity:** ¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos?

 **—Twilight:** ¡Haciendo guardia...!

* * *

- **White Tail Woods-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=i_QxGtXSa9E (Secret of the Forest - Chrono Trigger Music Extended)

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Vemos varias ramas rotas y hojas en el suelo que siguen una determinada dirección. Ese rastro guiaba hasta el cuerpo boca arriba de un inconsciente humano. Tenía varias heridas; cortes y raspones en varias partes del cuerpo, las cuales sangraban ligeramente a través de los cortes de su dañada y chamuscada ropa.

Ahora vemos que enfoca su rostro y aparte de que su cabello volvió a la "normalidad", de su sien izquierda brotaba un hilo de sangre que recorría hasta su mejilla izquierda, y por el costado derecho de su boca también había otro hilo de sangre que llegaba hasta su barbilla.

La cámara lentamente va acercándose al rostro de Fercho, se dirige hacia su frente y un brillo comienza a tomar toda la pantalla. En otras palabras, ahora habíamos entrado en su mente.

 **-FIN Cámara Dinámica-**

* * *

 **-Mundo de los Sueños-**

El humano estaba acostado boca arriba sobre un césped verde que parecía no tener fin, también se veía algunos que otros árboles en los alrededores. Todo el lugar tenía una especie de "brillo" como si fuera algún tipo de sueño o recuerdo.

Fercho frunce el ceño ligeramente, y lentamente va abriendo los ojos hasta hacerlo por completo. Parpadea un par de veces, luego mira de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Levanta medio cuerpo, mira en sus alrededores y entonces se levanta por completo.

 **Fercho P.O.V.**

 **—Fercho:** ¿D-dónde… estoy? –dije algo débil

-(!?)

-¿Por qué casi todo tiene tanto brillo?

-(…) –observando detenidamente mí entorno

-(!)

 **-Momento Gracioso-**

Empecé a sudar frio, como si me estuviera duchando.

-Estoy m-muerto, ¿Cierto? –dije con los ojos bien abiertos

-(…)

-Nonononononono, esperen, cambié de opinión

-¡No puedo estar muerto! –tenía los ojos completamente redondos, blancos y mal dibujados, llorando a cataratas

 **-FIN Momento Gracioso-**

En ese momento escuché una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

 **—¿?:** Así que eres tú quién respondió al llamado –dijo una voz femenina

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh? –mirando por todos lados

El lugar era casi totalmente abierto, pero extrañamente no se veía a alguien más por ahí.

 **—Fercho:** Genial…

-Estoy muerto y también loco

 **—¿?:** No te preocupes

-No estás muerto, ni tampoco loco

La voz se volvió a escuchar, pero parecía que provenía de todos lados, con algún efecto de eco cuando hablaba.

 **—Fercho:** Pues… [miraba lo más rápido que podía de un lado a otro a otro] el que te oiga, pero que no te pueda ver… no lo hace muy convincente, ¿sabes?

 **—¿?:** He estado esperando el momento para conocer al "traído" a Equestria

 **—Fercho:** (!?) –ese comentario me puso algo serio

 _-"¿Cómo sabe eso?"_ –pensé

 **—¿?:** Pero lamentablemente no podrá ser hoy mismo

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

 **—¿?:** Sé que has pasado por muchas cosas desde que llegaste…

-Pero…

-Te pido que le des una oportunidad a Equestria

-Por algunas razones, no puedo decirte demasiado por ahora, así que trataré de que nuestro próximo encuentro sea lo más pronto posible

Oficialmente estaba confundido con todo lo que estaba diciendo.

 **—Fercho:** ¿Quién eres?

 **—¿?:** Lo sabrás a su tiempo

 **FIN Fercho P.O.V.**

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Sweet Apple Acres- (Huerto de Manzanos)**

Esa noche, los siete amigos caminan a través de los huertos.

 **—Rainbow:** [en forma espeluznante] La hora de las brujas...

[Búho]

 **—Fluttershy:** Tal vez deberíamos cancelar esto

-No sé cómo se sientan ustedes, pero [trance] tengo mucha hambre –se le caía la baba mientras observa una manzana

 **—Rarity:** Oh, Fluttershy, todo estará bien

-No lo olvides, nenita, estamos en esto juntas

 **—Twilight:** Así es

-Ningún poni saldrá del huerto hasta que resolvamos el misterio. ¿De acuerdo?

 **—Los demás:** ¡De acuerdo!

 **—Applejack:** ¿Ya tienen todas su poni señal?

Rarity y Twilight iluminan intensamente sus cuernos casi como unos reflectores, llegando hasta las nubes pero con un efecto; se podía ver sus respectivas Cutie Marks. Pinkie sujeta una linterna con su melena y cuando la enciende, ilumina las nubes, mostrando su Cutie Mark. Ahora se dirigían hacia una sección del huerto.

 **—Applejack:** Bueno, ahora separémonos

-Cada una vigile una fila del huerto

-Quien esté o lo que esté destruyendo mis manzanas, debe estar aquí en algún lado

El grupo se separó y comenzaron a investigar.

 **—Fluttershy:** Tengo un mal presentimiento

-Un muy mal presentimiento con esto… –miró hacia arriba

-Esa manzana... se ve... [trance] tan jugosa (sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar a un color "rojizo") y dulce –relamiéndose

El grupo comienza a notar una figura que está al acecho en las sombras. Applejack envía señales a los demás de su ubicación, y para su sorpresa total, descubren que la que ha estado comiendo las manzanas es: ¡Fluttershy!

Las ponis tratan de hablar con la transformada Fluttershy que colgaba de la rama de un árbol. Pinkie Pie se acerca a ella y la alumbra con la linterna.

 **—Pinkie:** ¿Fluttershy? ¡Yoo-hoo! ¡Fluttershy!

 **—Fluttershy:** [Gruñidos] –sorprendió a Pinkie Pie e hizo que caiga al suelo

 **—Rarity:** Esa no es Fluttershy... ¡Es Murcishy! –dijo aterrada

 **—Twilight:** ¡Tenemos que bajarla de ahí!

 **—Rarity:** Uh... Fluttershy, cariño, por favor baja ya, y... deja de ser un murciélago vampiro –dijo refinadamente

Murcishy da un gruñido y solo toma otra manzana. Rainbow Dash vuela hasta ella.

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Fluttershy! ¡Soy yo, Rainbow Dash!

-¡¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte la murciélago y bajas?!

Como respuesta obtiene un gruñido y Murcishy la aleja utilizando sus alas.

 **—Rarity:** ¿Cómo pasó esto?

-Es lo que no puedo entender.

 **—Twilight:** Creo que esto fue nuestra culpa.

 **—Rainbow:** ¿Nuestra culpa?

 **—Applejack:** ¿Y por qué piensas eso?

Twilight ilumina su cuerno y crea un pizarrón digital, para poder explicar mejor lo que ocurrió.

 **—Twilight:** El hechizo debía afectar a los murciélagos así –La Twilight digital lanzando el hechizo al murciélago digital

-Pero de algún modo el hechizo debió reflejarse –mostrando cómo el hechizo rebotaba hacia la Fluttershy digital

-Se llevó el deseo de los murciélagos de la fruta de comerse toda la fruta y le transfirió ese deseo a Fluttershy –desapareció el pizarrón y se dirigió a sus amigas

-¡Vamos! ¡Revertiremos el hechizo y lo arreglaremos!

 **—Pinkie:** ¿Y qué estamos esperando? –saliendo de la tierra como una excavadora

-¡Salvemos a Fluttershy antes de que esa cosa nos coma!

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Al suelo!

Murcishy desciende muy cerca de ellas y luego se aleja del lugar.

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Sigan a esa murciélago!

Twilight y sus amigos la persiguen, pero fácilmente Murcishy se les escapa debido a sus sentidos intensificados de murciélago.

Luego de andar buscando un rato, comienzan a preguntarse cómo podrían acercarse a ella hasta que Pinkie Pie hace un comentario sobre la mirada de Fluttershy, y a Twilight se le ocurre una idea.

 **-Momentos Después-**

Applejack sacrifica a su gigante manzana de cinta azul para atraer a Murcishy a una trampa.

 **—Rainbow:** Adiós a la manzana ganadora en la Feria del Estado de Appleloosa.

 **—Applejack:** [suspiro desanimado]

Applejack hace un corte en la manzana gigante y cuando comienza a salir el jugo, Rainbow Dash aletea muy cerca para que el olor puede extenderse más.

El olor llega hasta Murcishy, y cuando se abalanza sobre ella para comer la manzana, Twilight y amigos la rodean con espejos, haciendo que use la mirada en ella y entre en un trance… Pero inesperadamente, antes que sea atrapada por el hechizo de Twilight, Murcishy se libra del "trance" y comienza a huir rápidamente hacia los cielos.

 **—Todos:** [Inhalan aire con asombro]

Ya convencidas de que el plan fracasó, se preguntaban que iban a hacer ahora, pero el sonido de un choque que parecía provenir de lo alto les llamó la atención.

 **—¿?:** [Gruñidos]

 **—¿?:** ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!

 **—Todos:** ¿Eh? –miran rápidamente hacia arriba

Vemos que 2 sombras caen pesadamente muy cerca de ellos.

*¡Plaff!*

A causa del impacto se generó una pequeña cortina de polvo, y cuando se fue dispersando se podía ver las sombras que estaban dentro; 2 siluetas que iban revelándose y eran muy conocidas: Una era Murcishy y el otro…

 **BGM:** watch?v=epmKL-xu3UQ (Neighsayer - Moonrise at Twilight)

 **—Todos:** ¿Fercho?

Se veía a Fercho con Murcishy que estaba encima de él y tenía los ojos cerrados, por otra parte Fercho tenía 2 espirales mal dibujados en vez de ojos.

Murcishy abre los ojos, lanza otro gruñido que hace que el grupo retroceda un poco y vuela rápidamente intentando escapar.

 **—Fercho:** _No lo creo_ –dijo

Solo se alcanza a escuchar eso y luego se ve que Fercho se lanza sobre Murcishy y la vuelve a tirar al suelo, impidiendo así que escape.

 **—Fercho:** Twilight, cua-ndo quieras… –dijo sarcásticamente mientras forcejeaba con Murcishy

Twilight no pierde la oportunidad y lanza su hechizo, envolviendo a ambos en el proceso. El hechizo se eleva un poco y comienza a hacer efecto. Cuando termina, se ve a Fercho en el suelo boca arriba y a una normal Fluttershy encima de él boca abajo. Ella abre los ojos, da unos parpadeos y mirar a su alrededor.

 **—Fluttershy:** Ah... ¿en dónde estoy? –luego mira hacia abajo

-(!)

-Fercho… –lo reconoció

En ese momento un ligero rubor se le forma al notar que está tan cerca de su amigo, pero que rápidamente desaparece al escuchar los gritos de alegría de parte de sus amigas. Ella comienza a bajarse de Fercho.

 **—Applejack:** ¡Qué alivio qué estés bien!

 **—Fluttershy:** Pero... ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Te convertiste en una poni vampiro! –se puso en medio de ambas

 **—Fluttershy:** ¡Ah! ¿Traté de comer ponis? –dijo preocupada

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Pues claro que no!

 **—Fluttershy:** Entonces no era vampiro

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Sí!

 **—Fluttershy:** ¿Sí lo era, o sí no lo era?

 **—Pinkie:** Sí, ¡lo eras!

 **—Fluttershy:** ¿Pero no traté de comer ponis?

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Sí!

 **—Fluttershy:** ¡¿En serio?!

 **—Pinkie:** ¡No!

 **—Fluttershy:** Estoy confundida...

 **—Rarity:** Yo también... ¡y estuve ahí!

 **—Fercho:** Pues… ¿Se imaginan a mí? –llamando la atención de todos

-Je je

-(…) –esto lo hacía recordar algo

-(!) –finalmente recordó

-Aunque hay que admitir que eras realmente aterradora… pero no eras tan aterradora como las "Pirañas Voladoras"

 **—Todos:** (!?) –se habían extrañado con eso

 **—Twilight:** Ahm… las pirañas no vuelan –dijo extrañada

 **—Fercho:** [Con voz de Skipper] Eso fue justo lo que dijeron Manfredi y Jhonson en Ecuador… [da media vuelta] Tuve que enterrar lo que quedó de ellos con una cuchara

 **—Todos:** (…) –se miraban realmente confundidos, no entendieron a qué se refería

 **—Twilight:** De hecho, lo que nos preguntamos es…

 **—Fluttershy:** ¿Dónde has estado?

 **—Pinkie:** ¿Y dónde están los cupcakes?

-Los he estado esperando desde ayer

 **—Fercho:** ¿Qué…? ¿Cupcakes? –dijo realmente confundido

 **—Pinkie:** Sí, ya sabes… esos que-…

 **—Rarity:** [Inhala aire con asombro]

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó?

Ella había notado que Fercho estaba bastante maltrecho, sin mencionar lo dañado que estaba la ropa que ella había hecho.

 **—Fercho:** Yo… este…

-(…)

-Me caí

 **—Todos:** (…) –guardaron silencio ante esa respuesta

 **—Rarity:** Pero eso no explica tu ropa chamuscada

 **—Fercho:** Ahmm… ¿Me caí muy fuerte?

-JIIII (Sonrisa Falsa)

Él dio media vuelta, puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y empezó a caminar

-Mejor ya vámonos… se está haciendo tard-…

¡Plaff!

Fercho cayó de cara secamente contra el suelo; se había desmayado. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos, pero Rainbow Dash fue la primera en reaccionar.

 **—Rainbow:** Puajajajajaja

-¡Qué buena demostración!

-Si estuviste cayéndote de esa manera. No es de extrañar que hasta hayas terminado todo chamuscado

 **—Fercho:** (…) –no respondió

 **—Applejack:** ¿Compañero…?

 **—Fercho:** (…) –seguía sin responder

Comenzaron a preocuparse y corrieron hasta él, pero cuando llegaron, Fercho ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie.

 **—Pinkie:** ¿Te caíste?

 **—Fercho:** ...No, solo quería ver el suelo más de cerca –dijo con sarcasmo

 **—Fluttershy:** ¿Seguro que estás bien?

 **—Fercho:** Mm-hm

-A lo mejor solo tengo sueño

-[Bostezo]

-Creo que esta noche dormiré bien –y puso al final una sonrisa

 **—Applejack:** Amh… tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero ya estamos mucho muy pasados de la media noche

-De hecho, falta poco para que amanezca

 **—Fercho:** (…) –con los ojos bien abiertos

-No tenía sueños de todos modos –se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado con los ojos cerrados

 **—Todos:** Ja ja ja ja

 **—Applejack:** ¡Oigan!

-Se me ocurre una idea

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la granja, preparo una pie de manzana y esperamos el amanecer?

 **—Pinkie:** Ya me convenciste con la parte del pie

-Ji ji

 **—Applejack:** Luego vendremos a elegir una parte del huerto para los murciélagos

 **—Fluttershy:** ¿Quieres decir…?

 **—Applejack:** Síp… siempre tuviste razón, caramelo

Fluttershy simplemente cierra los ojos y pone una tierna sonrisa.

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=dXhsk7keig4 (Neighsayer - The Apple Peddler)

 **-Horas más tarde-**

Ya siendo de día, la cámara lentamente muestra un cielo con algunas nubes y algunos murciélagos a la vista, y luego lentamente va bajando hasta mostrar al grupo.

Al final, Applejack decide seguir el consejo de Fluttershy y selecciona una parte del huerto para los murciélagos vampiro de la fruta.

 **—Applejack:** Fluttershy, lamento mucho no haber seguido tu consejo en un principio

 **—Fluttershy:** Y no lo olvides, ahora tendrás semillas que se convertirán en manzanos más grandes y aún mejores

 **—Rainbow:** ¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?

 **—Applejack:** ¡Sí! también más sidra

 **—Rainbow:** ja-jah, ¡whoo! –se elevó rápidamente de la emoción

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (Cabaña de Fluttershy)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=oWNHMv6m97c (Neighsayer - One With Nature)

Applejack y Fluttershy cierran su última entrada en el diario, con la ayuda de Spike.

 **—Spike:** ¡Muy bien!

-Ya tengo lo del hechizo, Fluttershy como murciélago, lo del santuario...

 **—Applejack:** Spike, no olvides anotar que la solución a corto plazo, era tener un poco más de visión

 **—Fluttershy:** Y que no debes dejar que nadie te presione para hacer algo que tú no creas que sea correcto –Applejack se sonroja ligeramente

-A veces, aún a tus mejores amigas debes de decir "no"

[Acuerdo General]

 **—Applejack:** ¿Qué tal si celebramos nuestra amistad más fuerte que nunca con una rica, y madura manzana jugosa?

Applejack la da a Fluttershy una manzana como una ofrenda de paz, pero antes de que pueda responder, Pinkie Pie se abalanza sobre la manzana, pretendiendo ser una vampiro-poni frugívora.

 **—Pinkie:** [acento falso] ¡Atrás! ¡Yo quiero chuparle el jugo! –sus dientes falsos quedan clavados en la manzana

-[risita nerviosa]

 **—Todos:** [riéndose]

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM (a partir min 0:30):** watch?v=iRyohGCjdVU (Naruto - Nervous)

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Mientras los amigos comparten una risa, la pantalla se divide en 2 mitades: la de la derecha se enfoca sobre Fluttershy, va haciendo zoom hacia su boca y cuando quita su casco, se revela un pequeño colmillo. En la parte izquierda se muestra a Fercho riéndose alegremente mientras tiene los ojos cerrados, pero mientras la cámara hace zoom hacia él, su expresión va cambiando a una más confiada, hasta que se vuelve totalmente en una mirada y risa confiada. ( **BGM: ir a min 1:30** )La cámara sigue haciendo zoom hasta que solamente se ve su ojo derecho, lo abre de repente y la totalidad de su ojo está en… "blanco".

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-Ponyville- (Hospital)**

 **—Fercho:** ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

*Cambio de escena*

 **—Spike:** Tienes correspondencia

*Cambio de escena*

 **—Fercho:** Me pregunto qué querrán

 **-Ponyville-**

Pinkie Pie iba saludando a casi todos en el camino. Fercho dio una sonrisa, ya que eso era muy típico de ella, aunque había algo que lo confundía un poco. A cada poni que Pinkie Pie saludaba, primeramente le regresaban el saludo alegremente, pero luego sus saludos se hacían más lento a la vez que ponían una expresión de confusión o sorpresa. Se puso a pensar hasta que finalmente… se dio en cuenta.

 **—Fercho:** (…) –estaba paralizado y con los ojos abiertos como platos

-E-estoy… afuera

-(…)

-En medio de… Ponyville

 **-Canterlot- (Castillo Real)**

 **—Celestia:** Ya pensaremos en eso más tarde

-Ahora acércate y ponte en medio de nosotras

 **—Fercho:** (!?)

-¿Y para qué?

 **—Luna:** Para que puedan tomar una foto para el periódico de Canterlot

 **-Ponyville- (Cabaña de Fluttershy)**

 **—Fercho:** (!)

De la nada, un conejo blanco se arroja a toda velocidad contra la cara de Fercho y lo tumba al suelo.

 **—Fercho:** ¿Pero qué…? ¡Gyag!

* * *

 **Al parecer un "Guardián" ya apareció**

 **¿Qué será lo que preocupa a Celestia y a Luna?**

 **¿De quién será esos ojos amarillos y "rasgados"? ¿A qué se refería con "Algunos vinieron a observar también"?**

 **¿Qué o quién habrá sido esa voz en la mente de Fercho?**

 **Y por sobre todo… ¿Qué significa esos cambios en Fercho?**

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Para que vean más o menos cómo es la cutie mark de Blaze les dejo el siguiente link.**

 **Cutie Mark de Blaze:** triple "w"(punto)google (punto)com/search?q=simbolo+del+fuego&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJz56Ngc_TAhWBG5AKHYP3BAYQ_AUIBigB&biw=1366&bih=638#imgrc=uWJlaSjevtdLAM:

 **Un saludo para:**

 **-KRT215:**

Ahora que lo mencionas… Sí, algo así jajaja. Nos vemos!

 **-reyoscar455:**

Tienes toda la razón… solo que Fercho se negó a pensar en eso, de hecho ya no quiso pensar en nada y viste cómo terminó je je

 **-Portassj:**

Sin que Shining Armor lo supiera, en cierto modo le abrió los ojos a Fercho. Como viste, tuviste razón y hubo pelea ja ja… pero quedó incompleta —chan- **Chan- CHAANNN! XD**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**


	16. Salir de alta, Cámaras y un Conejo

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **Salir de alta, Cámaras y un Conejo** **sobreprotector**

 **-Ponyville- (Hospital)**

 **BGM (Activar Bucle):** watch?v=JioSYhSc0lc (Asobi ni Iku yo! OST - Aoi no Theme)

Fercho comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos, da unos parpadeos para acostumbrarse al brillo y tratar de saber dónde estaba: Unas cortinas hacia ambos lados, en una camilla, algunas vendas por su cuerpo y el inconfundible aroma a…

— **Fercho:** ¿Hospital?

-¡Gygh!

— **¿?:** ¿Hmm…? –era una poni blanca de ojos azules con crin y cola rosa. Su cutie mark era: una cruz roja, con 4 corazones como detalles

Él Intentó levantarse, pero eso solo hizo que sintiera dolor en varias partes del cuerpo.

— **Fercho:** ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— **¿?:** No deberías moverte mucho

— **Fercho:** ¿Eh?

-¿Quién…?

La cortina que estaba hacia su derecha se desliza y una pony enfermera se acerca.

— **Redheart:** Me alegra que ya estés despierto

-Tus amigos te trajeron aquí

— **Fercho:** Ya veo…

— **Redheart:** Estabas algo malherido

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

El rostro adolorido de Fercho, lentamente iba cambiando a una expresión de neutralidad.

— **Fercho:** (…) –desvió la mirada

-Tropecé

— **Redheart:** Sí, eso fue justamente lo que tus amigos me dijeron que les dijiste

-Y estando a solas conmigo, aún intentas aferrarte a tu historia

-Para así no tener muchas versiones y poder evitar confusiones –Fercho la mira y comienza a prestarle atención

-¡Felicitaciones!, es muy difícil hacer eso –Él comenzaba a tener una expresión de confusión y sorpresa

-Pero…

— **Fercho:** ¿Hmm?

— **Redheart:** No hace falta que hagas eso

-O mejor dicho, eso no funciona conmigo

-No soy una potranca para creérmelo, mi trabajo me ha dado mucha experiencia

-Y ahora que ya sabes eso… ¿Qué te pasó? –volvió a preguntar con mucha naturalidad

— **Fercho:** A-ah…Ah –tartamudeaba

Él vacilaba en responder, eso realmente lo había sorprendido. Por otro lado ya no tenía tanto sentido seguir mintiendo pues ya lo había descubierto, incluso si trataba de continuar, ella simplemente lo sabría. No sabía cómo contar lo que había ocurrido, además de no saber si era lo correcto.

— **Fercho:** Sé que tu trabajo no es creerme o no tienes por qué hacerlo

-…Pero te aseguro que no fue porque estoy involucrado en nada ilegal o esas cosas

— **Redheart:** (…) –lo observaba

-Si no hiciste algo malo

-Entonces…

-(…)

-No les dices nada para protegerlos, ¿Cierto?

Sin mirarla, Fercho abre los ojos un poco demás, demostrando sorpresa.

— **Fercho:** ¿P-pero… cómo es qu—?

— **Redheart:** Por tu reacción y tu respuesta, parece que acerté

-Ji ji

-Llámalo intuición femenina –dijo dándole un guiño con una sonrisa

La simple enfermera en frente a él, lo había descubierto sin ningún problema.

— **Fercho:** _"O-ok, eso no me lo esperaba"_ –pensó asustado

- _"¡¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?!" –_ con los ojos bien abiertos

- _"Redheart es mucho más lista de lo que esperé"_

-(…)

-[Suspiro] –comenzó a calmarse

- _"Pero no voy a quedarme atrás"_ –se formó una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

-Del modo que pudiste analizarme, es obvio que eres más que una simple enfermera –Redheart le prestó atención

-Desde el principio estuviste atenta a mi actitud y reacción, y no tanto a mi respuesta en sí

-Entonces notaste que era como los demás; uno que pensaba que no necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para ocultarte la verdad

-Y debido al factor de que te subestime, pudiste leerme como un libro abierto

— **Redheart:** (!) –se sorprendió

— **Fercho:** Y al igual que tú, también puedo leer tu reacción

-Te estás dando cuenta de que si te estoy diciendo todo esto, significa que no soy tan "tonto" como creías

-Así que solo tengo que controlar mis emociones y tendrás dificultades

La situación se había invertido y la enfermera era ahora la sorprendida, pero ella no podía dejar que su paciente la sorprenda de esa manera, así que su expresión de sorpresa lentamente la cambió a una algo confiada.

— **Redheart:** ¿Y piensas que podrás lograrlo? –dijo en tono ligeramente desafiante

— **Fercho:** Je je… Sé que no debes responder una pregunta con otra…

-Pero permítemelo esta vez y preguntarte

-[Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa] ¿Tú qué crees?

— **Redheart:** (…) –lo mira fijamente

-[Suspiro de derrota]

-Ji ji… nada mal, lo admito

-(!) –recordó algo

-Aww –dijo ligeramente decepcionada

-Y ahora que se había puesto divertido hablar contigo…

-Pero debo avisar a tus amigos que ya estás mejor

Redheart da media vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto la abre, una "bala" rosada se dirige hacia Fercho.

— **Fercho:** [Inhala aire y cierra los ojos]

Lo único para lo que había tiempo era de cerrar los ojos y la aceptación de recibir el impacto.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero este nunca llegó.

— **Fercho:** ¿Eh? –dijo mientras solo abría un ojo lentamente

Él pudo encontrarse con una Pinkie Pie que estaba a centímetros de su cara. Twilight la había atrapado con su magia justo a tiempo, seguidamente la baja suavemente en el suelo.

— **Twilight:** Eso estuvo cerca –dijo aliviada

— **Fercho:** ¡Kyaaa! –gritó como una mujer mientras se cubría los pectorales

-¡Pervertidas! ¿¡Qué no saben que hay que tocar antes de entrar a la habitación de un hombre!?

— **Rainbow:** Ay, no seas tan dramático

-Ya tenemos suficiente con Rarity

— **Rarity:** Escuché eso Rainbow… –dijo ligeramente molesta

— **Fercho/Rainbow:** Ja ja ja

— **Fercho:** Y bien…

-¿Por qué estamos reunidos hoy aquí? –dijo bromeando

— **Rarity:** ¿No recuerdas nada?

— **Pinkie:** Comenzaste a reír maniáticamente y luego te desplomaste –dijo mientras hacía todo tipo de gestos exagerados

— **Fercho:** Mmm… –en tono pensativo

-[Coloca sus manos atrás de su cabeza] Pues la verdad no –respondió muy simplón

Al estar con el torso descubierto, se podían notar las heridas, las viejas (peleas y una mordida contra los "lobos de bosque") y las nuevas.

— **Twilight:** ¿Por qué estás herido de esa forma? –dijo preocupada

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— **Fercho:** (…) –desvió la mirada

— **Applejack:** Y esta vez no salgas con "Me caí"

-Estamos preocupadas, por favor dinos la verdad

— **Fercho:** (…)

-[Suspiro]

-Está bien

-Pero ni siquiera yo entiendo bien lo que está pasando

Él procede a contarles todo lo que había pasado acerca del encuentro que tuvo con aquel unicornio.

 **-Momentos Después-**

— **Twilight:** Así que también estuvieron hacia el Imperio de Cristal

-Estoy segura que ellos fueron los que causaron todo ese alboroto

-Debo avisar a la Princesa Cadence

— **Fercho:** Si va a investigar, dile que tome todas las precauciones

-…Pueden ver cómo terminé

Con la ayuda de Spike, Twilight hace una carta y se la envía a la Princesa Cadence.

— **Twilight:** Bien, con eso deberí **—**

— **Spike:** [Eructo]

Un pequeño pergamino aparece después de que las flamas del pequeño dragón se extinguieran.

— **Spike:** Wow, eso fue rápido… –dijo mientras comenzaba a leer

— **Twilight:** ¿Y qué dice?

— **Spike:** Oh, no es de la Princesa Cadence

— **Twilight:** ¿No?

— **Spike:** Tienes correspondencia –dijo mientras se acercaba a Fercho

— **Fercho:** ¿Eh?

— **Spike:** Es de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna

Si bien eso no era normal, le picaba la curiosidad, así que se puso a leer el pergamino.

— **Fercho:** Por la presente, bla, bla –comenzaba a leer

-…Con el fin de solicitar la presencia de Fercho, bla, bla

-…Asuntos de actividades de urgencia, bla, bla

-(…) –procesando lo que acababa de leer

-Necesitan que vaya junto a ellas –se dijo a sí mismo

— **Spike:** ¿En serio?

— **Fercho:** Me pregunto qué querrán

La puerta del cuarto se abre y Redheart se asoma.

— **Redheart:** Lo siento, pero el horario de visitas ya acabó

— **Pinkie:** Aww –dijo desanimada

— **Twilight:** Entendido

-Lo siento, Fercho, pero ya debemos irnos

— **Fluttershy:** Trataremos de visitarte pronto

— **Fercho:** No creo que haga falta, ya me siento bien

-De hecho, las alcanzaré en un rato

En ese momento, Red Heart se acercaba con una jeringa en uno de sus cascos.

 **[¡Bling!]** –Un punto brillante recorría desde la base hasta la punta de la aguja

— **Fercho:** [Gulp] –tragó saliva

-Espero… –dijo preocupado

— **Todos:** Ja ja ja ja

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Momentos Después-**

 **BGM (Activar Bucle):** watch?v=PedLKE9cu8M (DBZ Saga de los sayajin Soundtrack 3)

Se ve a Fercho recorriendo uno de los pasillos ya cerca de la recepción. Con los ojos tipo "guion", murmuraba ciertas cosas mientras se sobaba una nalga. En ese momento también nota que Pinkie Pie estaba en la recepción, al parecer esperándolo.

— **Fercho:** ¿No se supone que el hospital te ayuda a aliviar el dolor? –dijo bromeando mientras se acercaba hasta Pinkie Pie

— **Pinkie:** ¡Ya sé que te hará sentir mejor!

Comienza a buscar entre su melena, y saca de ella un cupcake y una manzana sosteniéndolas en cada casco respectivamente y ofreciéndolas.

— **Fercho:** ¡Oh, vaya!

-Se ve rico

-Veamos… creo que elegiré… –dijo pensando en cuál tomar

Él extendió su mano para tomar el cupcake, pero al mismo tiempo el casco de Pinkie Pie retrocedía mientras tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Fercho traía su mano nuevamente hacia él y el casco de Pinkie Pie volvía a ponerse como al principio mientras tenía una cara de alivio.

— **Fercho:** Je [risa confiada] –entendiendo lo que pasaba

Después de algunos intentos y el mismo resultado, finalmente se decidió.

— **Fercho:** Tomaré la manzana

- _Creo_ que tengo ganas de algo saludable… je je

— **Pinkie:** Oki Doki Loki –dijo melódicamente

-[Mordisco] –y se tragó el cupcake felizmente

Red Heart se acerca a ellos.

— **Redheart:** Aún sigo diciendo que deberías quedarte un poco más…

-Pero si realmente estás seguro… entonces no puedo hacer nada al respecto

— **Fercho:** No te preocupes, realmente ya estoy mejor

-Te agradezco por tu atención y tu cuidado

Él comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos la bolsa con bits para pagar por el servicio, pero Red Heart lo detuvo.

— **Redheart:** ¡Espera!

-La Princesa Twilight ya habló con nosotras y nos encargó de tu cuidado

— **Fercho:** ¿Eh?

— **Pinkie:** En otras palabras, no te preocupes –haciéndole un guiño

— **Fercho:** Ohh… –entendiendo

— **Redheart:** Recuerda no sobre esforzarte

— **Fercho:** De acuerdo

— **Redheart:** Ji ji [Risilla emocionada]

-Ya quiero verte la próxi—

-(!) –se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo y se sonroja

-[Tos] [Tos]

-T-te espero la próxima semana para hacerte un chequeo

— **Fercho:** Gracias una vez más

-¡Nos vemos!

Fercho y Pinkie Pie salieron del Hospital. Mientras se alejaban, él rápidamente muestra lo aliviado que estaba.

 **-BGM OFF-**

* * *

 **-Ponyville-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=9McGlrPiz5E (MLP:FiM - Smile, Smile, Smile Song [Instrumental + Background Vocals][1080p / Itunes])

— **Fercho:** [Suspiro]

-Creí que no me iba a dejar ir

— **Pinkie:** Así es ella

— **Sunny Daze:** ¡Hola Pinkie! –saludó alegremente

— **Pinkie:** ¡Hola Sunny Daze!

-Mmm… –dijo en tono pensativo

-Aunque me extraña el hecho de que parecía bastante emocionada con lo de tu chequeo

— **Cloudchaser/Flitter:** ¡Hola Pinkie Pie! –dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras pasaban volando

— **Pinkie:** ¿Cómo están Cloudchaser, Flitter?

-…Hasta me pareció que se sonrojó un poco

-Me pregunto por qué…

Él se estaba poniendo nervioso con el cuestionamiento de Pinkie Pie.

— **Fercho:** ¿O-oye…ahmm… tienes más manzanas?

— **Pinkie:** Nop

-Pero podríamos ir junto a Applejack, ¿Qué te parece?

— **Minuette:** Pasaré luego por Sugar Cube Corner a retirar mi pedido Pinkie Pie

— **Pinkie:** Está todo listo, Minuette

-Pasa cuando gustes

— **Fercho:** Es una buena idea

— **Pinkie:** Entonces vam—

-(…)

-Espera… –y puso un rostro pensativo serio

-Siento que me estoy olvidando de algo

— **Fercho:** ¿Ah, sí?

— **Pinkie:** Como si hubiera estado a punto de descubrir algo… –dijo pensativa y dándose unos golpecitos en la barbilla

-¿De qué estábamos hablando hace un rato?

— **Fercho:** ¿Quién sabe…? Je je –reía mientras pone sus manos atrás de su cabeza y continua caminando

Pinkie Pie iba saludando a casi todos en el camino. Fercho dio una sonrisa, ya que eso era muy típico de ella, aunque había algo que lo confundía un poco. A cada poni que Pinkie Pie saludaba, primeramente le regresaban el saludo alegremente, pero luego sus saludos se hacían más lento a la vez que ponían una expresión de confusión o sorpresa. Se puso a pensar hasta que finalmente… se dio en cuenta.

— **Fercho:** (…) –estaba paralizado y con los ojos abiertos como platos

-E-estoy… afuera

-(…)

-En medio de… Ponyville

— **Pinkie:** En realidad aún falta para llegar en medio…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer allí?

Él intentó retroceder, pero chocó con algo… o mejor dicho con alguien. Dio la vuelta para fijarse y se encontró con una unicornio de color verde mentolado, con crin y cola de color cyan brillante con una línea blanca. La poni tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al mirar al que había chocado con ella.

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=guBkQT432T0 ("Home" - Lyra Heartstrings)

— **Fercho:** [Traga saliva] " _Ay, no_ " –pensó preocupado

— **Lyra:** Aunque siempre estuve segura… –decía en voz baja

-¡No puedo creer lo que veo! –dijo asombrada y emocionada

-Sé que no me conoces, ¡pero yo si te recuerdo!

-Hace unos días estuviste por aquí, al parecer jugando con otro pony que tenía una capucha cubriéndole el rostro mientras corrían en medio de Ponyville

— **Fercho:** (!)

-" _Debió haber sido cuando estaba persiguiendo a Strong Wings para recuperar el libro de Twilight_ " –pensó

-See… tienes razón… –respondió nervioso

— **Lyra:** Soy Lyra… Lyra Heartstrings

-Pero puedes llamarme Lyra –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa

Los demás ponis, con el alboroto que estaba armando la poni color menta, además de ver que aquel extraño estaba en compañía de Pinkie Pie, y al parecer Lyra se encontraba muy feliz, empezaron a acercarse para observarlo.

— **Fercho:** Para ser sincero, no esperaba esto –al notar que se estaban acercando

— **Pinkie:** Digamos que "aprendimos" con Zecora en aquella ocasión cuando ella vino por primera vez

— **Fercho:** Ya entiendo ja ja

La respuesta de Pinkie Pie lo puso algo feliz y no pudo evitar reír un poco. Los ponis al ver esa sonrisa y felicidad en su rostro, pudieron relajarse mucho más, daba la sensación que era agradable, y hasta comenzaron a lanzarles preguntas, pero lo hacían todos juntos que no se podía entender al final.

— **Fercho:** Wow, wow ¡Tranquilos!

-Me gustaría poder responder a sus preguntas, pero en este momento debo ir a otro lugar en donde me están llamando

— **Lyra:** ¡¿Qué lugar puede ser más importante que responder mis preguntas?!

— **Fercho:** Las Princesas me llaman

— **Todos:** ¡¿Irás junto a las Princesas?!

— **Fercho:** Ahmm… yo… esto… sí

-Pinkie Pie, te dejo el resto –la arrastró hasta ponerla delante de él

— **Pinkie:** ¿Eh? ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Pero cuando Pinkie Pie voltea a verlo, Fercho ya se encuentra corriendo hacia el horizonte.

— **Pinkie:** [Parpadeo] [Parpadeo]

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Momentos Después-**

Estando ya un poco alejado de Ponyville, Fercho va caminando con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

— **Fercho:** Bien… aquí ya no veo a nadie

-Será mejor ir a ver qué es lo que quieren Celestia y Luna

Se acuclilló ligeramente y salió volando hacia su siguiente destino.

* * *

 **-Canterlot-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=EBm4MOdkCiI (Main Theme - Final Fantasy (PSX) Music Extended)

Después de haber estado volando por un rato, Fercho finalmente llega a Canterlot y se dirige hacia el Castillo.

— **Fercho:** " _¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?_ " –pensó mientras volaba

-" _Si llego por la puerta principal causaré un gran alboroto, pero…_ "

-" _Creo que si intento entrar directamente sería mucho peor, ¿no?_ "

Con eso en mente, se dirige hacia la entrada principal del Castillo (tratando de no llamar la atención obviamente).

*Cambio de escena*

La entrada era custodiada por dos pegasos blancos con armaduras doradas. Como Fercho decidió mostrarse desde el principio, los guardias lo observaban mientras él se acercaba a ellos, pero una vez cerca…

— **Fercho:** B-buenos días, vengo a ver a las Princesas por propia invitación de ellas

-Esta es la carta que me envi—

— **Guardia 1:** ¡Pero si es Fercho!

— **Fercho:** ¿…Eh?

— **Guardia 2:** Adelante, pasa

— **Fercho:** ¿…Eh?

-" _¿De qué me perdí? ¡¿Qué clase de seguridad es esta?!_ "

-Ahmm… esto… ¿no van a ver mi invitación o algo?

— **Guardia 1:** No hace falta

-Ya estamos informados al respecto

-Además, todos aquí te conocemos

— **Guardia 2:** ¿Es cierto lo que nos dijeron?

-¿Que tendremos entrenamiento contigo en cuanto puedas?

— **Fercho:** [Parpadeo] [Parpadeo] –estaba completamente "descolocado" (al decir "descolocado" se refiere a: confuso, sorprendido, inesperado)

-(…) –se puso a pensar

-¡Ahh! ¡Es cierto!

-Los del Castillo ya me conocen ja ja ja

-Ja ja ja…ja ja…ja… jaaaa –iba riéndose cada vez más lento

-[Facepalm] " _Soy un idiota…_ "

-Sí, sobre eso… ya hablaremos

-Pero _creo_ que sí entrenaremos… así que estén preparados en cualquier momento

— **Guardias:** ¡Señor, sí señor! –dijeron al mismo tiempo

Los guardias dieron un paso al costado para dar lugar, y así se adentró en el Castillo. Una vez dentro, lo primero que notó fue que las sirvientas estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, las cuales se encontraban llevando algunas cosas como: Focos, telones, trípodes, etc. Él solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar buscando el lugar de reunión, no sin antes… perderse. Con la ayuda de las sirvientas que fueron guiándolo, pudo llegar al fin a las puertas del salón del trono. Sin esperar nada entró, y se encontró con un ajetreo que era igual al que vio hace rato.

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=6D-8diof8y8 (Neighsayer - Let's Get Re-Acquainted)

— **Fercho:** ¿Llego en mal momento?

— **Celestia:** Oh, no le des importancia a eso

— **Luna:** Por favor pasa

-Tenemos algo qué decirte

— **Fercho:** Sí, yo también quiero hablarles sobre algo que me ocurrió hace poco

— **Celestia:** Pues te escuchamos

Fercho procedió a contarles también lo del "encuentro" que tuvo a las Princesas, haciendo que sus sospechas se hagan más verdaderas de lo que creían.

— **Luna:** Así que se trata de ellos…

— **Celestia:** Por lo que nos acaba de contar… deben ser ellos

— **Fercho:** ¿Ellos?

-¿…Acaso los conocen?

— **Celestia:** ¿Recuerdas el grupo que atacó el Castillo no hace mucho?

— **Luna:** Los que se hacían llamar "Los 4 Silentes"

— **Fercho:** Sí, lo recuerdo

— **Luna:** ¿Recuerdas lo que mencionaron antes de que comenzara la pelea?

Él comenzó a hacer memoria de ese momento.

— **Fercho:** Dijeron algo de que eran mensajeros de… mmm… ¿los 4 guardianes puede ser?

— **Celestia:** Exacto

-El que te atacó… lo más probable es que haya sido uno de ellos

— **Luna:** Me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo fuertes que pueden ser

— **Fercho:** Sí… me doy una idea –dijo con una ceja arqueada mientras se sobaba un brazo

— **Celestia:** Pero aun no entiendo por qué te reveló tantas cosas

— **Fercho:** No estoy totalmente seguro, pero creo que me contó sobre esas cosas ya que tenía la total confianza en que iba a ganar el encuentro

-(…)

-De hecho lo hizo… –dijo desanimado

-Si no fuera por esa explosión… creo que no estaría aquí

— **Celestia:** Ya pensaremos en eso más tarde

-Ahora acércate y ponte en medio de nosotras

— **Fercho:** (!?)

-¿Y para qué?

— **Luna:** Para que puedan tomar una foto para el periódico de Canterlot

Los 3 procedieron a subir a un pequeño podio que tenía fondos y estaba totalmente iluminado. Los flashes de las cámaras estaban centrados en ellos.

— **Fercho:** ¿Pueden decirme qué está pasando?

— **Celestia:** Verás; "los 4 silentes" fueron capturados, y Canterlot quiere saber quién fue el responsable de eso

— **Fercho:** Ahh, entiendo…

-¿Pero fotos? ¿No creen que es algo exagerado?

— **Luna:** ¿Quieres que Canterlot te conozca para que así no te tenga miedo?

— **Fercho:** Buen punto –contestó inmediatamente

En ese instante, una ola de reporteros se abalanza sobre Fercho.

— **Reporteros:** ¿Nos permite un momento? / ¿Le podemos hacer unas preguntas? / ¿Es cierto que usted capturó al grupo criminal? / ¿Cómo lo consiguió? / ¿Cuándo reclamará la recompensa? –decían al mismo tiempo

Él lentamente retrocedía, ligeramente confundido por las preguntas tan rápidas y seguidas que hacían los reporteros.

— **Fercho:** ¿Recompensa?

-Las Princesas ya me lo entregaron

— **Celestia:** Te equivocas, Fercho

— **Luna:** La recompensa que te dimos fue solo de parte nuestra

-Ellos hablan de la recompensa que Canterlot… no, que las demás ciudades también ofrecían por ese grupo

En cuanto las Princesas terminaron de hablar, los reporteros volvieron a acercársele.

— **Reporteros: [** Bullicio]

— **Fercho:** Ahmm… esto… Princesas, ¿estos son los "asuntos de actividades de urgencia"?

— **Celestia:** Estoy segura que con las fotos que obtuvieron el día de hoy les será suficiente

— **Fercho:** Entonces ya me voy –dijo y se voltea hacia los reporteros

-Lo siento, pero… ahmm… yo…

-(!) –se le ocurrió que decir

-A-aún no estoy en condiciones de tener una rueda de prensa

-Tendrán que esperar un poco más –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

-Bueno, ya debo irme. Con su permiso, altezas –y cerró la puerta

Celestia y Luna parecía que se aguantaban una risa por la escena que Fercho había montado. En cuanto cerró la puerta, él buscó una ventana abierta y se lanzó al vacío para luego alzar el vuelo en plena caída.

— **Fercho:** ¡Pfff! Estoy realmente cansado, y ser bombardeado con preguntas es lo último que necesito ahora

Y con eso dicho, emprendió vuelo hacia Ponyville.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Ponyville-**

Al llegar, él se dirige a la biblioteca de Twilight para relajarse un poco. Cuando llega toca la puerta y dentro se encuentra con ella y también se encuentra con Fluttershy.

— **Fercho:** Twilight, Fluttershy, ¿Cómo están?

— **Twilight/Fluttershy:** Hola, Fercho

-(!) –se percatan de algo

Ambas se dan cuenta casi inmediatamente que su amigo se ve realmente cansado.

— **Fercho:** Oye, Twilight

-Gracias por lo del hospital, eh

-Qué bueno, ya que así me ahorré un poco de "guita" [Dinero], es que quiero comprarme algo je je –trataba de bromear pero…

— **Twilight:** Por nada, pero… –intercambiaba miradas con su amiga pegaso

— **Fluttershy:** Ahmm… disculpa

-¿Te pasa algo?

— **Twilight:** Sí, no te ves muy bien

-Luces muy agotado

— **Fercho:** (…)

-[Suspiro]

-¿Tanto se nota? –dijo con una sonrisa aceptando que lo descubrieron

— **Fluttershy:** Deberías volver al hospital, tal parece que aún falta para que te recuperes por completo

— **Fercho:** No… no creo sea para tanto

-Tal vez solo necesito relajarme un poco

En ese momento, Twilight se pone a pensar y se le ocurre una idea.

— **Twilight:** Oye, Fluttershy

-Y si lo llevas a ver a tus animales…

— **Fluttershy:** ¡Claro! ¡Es una excelente idea!

-Cuando estoy un poco estresada, pasar un rato con mis amigos animales me relaja bastante

— **Fercho:** Terapia con animales, ¿eh?

-Suena bien para mí

Antes que se retiren, él se acerca a Twilight para pedirle algo.

-Twilight, quisiera pedirte un favor

Solo se ve que él le está comentando algo, pero no se alcanza a escuchar lo dice.

Ya afuera de la biblioteca, Fluttershy era la más emocionada de todos con la idea de los animales, ambos se despiden de Twilight y van hacia la cabaña de la pegaso.

 **-Ponyville- (Cabaña de Fluttershy)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=oWNHMv6m97c (Neighsayer - One With Nature)

Vemos que ambos van llegando a la cabaña mientras que escuchamos ya solo una de las tantas preguntas que le hizo a Fercho, respecto a los animales.

— **Fluttershy:** ¿Te gustan los conejos? –dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba

— **Fercho:** Sí, me agradan –siguiéndola

Ya estando en medio de la sala, Fluttershy le comenta…

— **Fluttershy:** Entonces estoy segura que te encantará, Angel –se empiezan a escuchar ligeros pasos muy apresurados

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

La cámara muestra unas cuatro patitas blancas corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

 **-FIN Cámara Dinámica-**

-Voy a busc—

— **Fercho:** (!)

De la nada, un conejo blanco se arroja a toda velocidad contra la cara de Fercho y lo tumba al suelo.

— **Fercho:** ¿Pero qué…? ¡Gyag!

 **BGM: watch?v=VLS36Zxkm9s (Musaigen no Phantom World OST - Comical Battle)**

El conejo trata de arañar y golpear… pero sus golpes son tan acolchonados que no se sienten en lo absoluto. Fercho lo toma de la cola con su dedo índice y pulgar y lo aleja de su cara, se pone de pie, y un Angel sigue haciendo un berrinche mientras aún sigue colgado.

— **Fluttershy:** ¡Angel!

-¿Qué te he dicho de recibir a las visitas de esa forma? –él pone a Angel en los cascos delanteros de Fluttershy mientras ella se sienta en el suelo sobre sus patas traseras

Angel empieza a regañarla (en su lenguaje animal obviamente) mientras da pequeños brincos y en algunas ocasiones apuntando hacia el humano.

— **Angel:** _"¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!"_

 _-"¿Ahora los ponis ya no te son suficientes? ¿Ahora te atraen los de otras especies?"_

- _"¿Pero sabes qué…? Ese no es el verdadero problema"_

- _"Estoy seguro que aunque sea de otra especie, es igual a todos los demás…solo busca "pasarla bien""_ –dio un salto hasta llegar al suelo y desde allí continuó

- _"¡Escúchame!"_ –dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- _"No dejaré que te la lleves sin antes pelear…"_

-" _No dejaré que le hagas cosas indecentes… sí, así es, sabes a qué me refiero, ¿no?"_

 _-"No dejaré que te la coj—"_

Una Fluttershy totalmente ruborizada, estaba tapando la boca del pequeño Angel para evitar que siguiera "hablando".

— **Fercho:** Es obvio que no le agrado mucho, pero…

-¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que dijo?

— **Fluttershy:** ¡N-n-n-n-no dijo nada, absolutamente nada! –dijo ruborizada, dándole la espalda

— **Fercho:** Tal vez quiere algo de comer y por eso está de malhumor –dijo divagando

 **BGM OFF**

— **Fluttershy:** No… –El rubor del rostro de Fluttershy comenzó a desaparecer, pero en vez de eso, una sombra cubría sus ojos

 **BGM:** watch?v=qIggsRDaydo (Universal Trailer Series - Gates of the Underworld (Epic Choral Orchestral))

-Tal vez lo que quiere es que le dé un baño –sus ojos brillaron como una estrella a pesar de la sombra que las cubría, dando una mirada terrorífica

Angel ya estaba sudando frío a una velocidad impresionante, sabía lo que pasaría, su destino estaba sellado, así que simplemente cerró los ojos. En ese momento, Fercho extiende su brazo, toma al conejo y lo coloca encima de su cabeza.

 **BGM OFF**

— **Fluttershy:** (!)

-¿Eh?, ¿Eh? –mientras miraba hacia los lados una y otra vez buscando a Angel

— **Fercho:** Está bien, pero puedes dárselo después de que haya conocido al resto, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo con el conejo encima de su cabeza

— **Fluttershy:** Yo… es que…

 **BGM (min 0: 37):** watch?v=jP2pe6cWKYg (Neighsayer - Where She Belongs)

Angel da unos parpadeos, no sabiendo cómo y en qué momento llegó a ese lugar. Luego mira hacia abajo solo para ver cómo Fercho estaba rogándole a Fluttershy que esperara un poco.

— **Fercho:** Por favor… –mientras juntaba sus palmas frente a él

— **Fluttershy:** [Suspira]

-…Está bien –dijo aceptando la derrota y dio la vuelta

-Vayamos al patio, ahí verás a los demás –dijo ya con su actitud de siempre

La pegaso empieza a dirigirse hacia la puerta que da a su patio, pero por otro lado, el conejo aún no captaba del todo lo que había pasado hasta que…

— **Fercho:** Oye, Angel

-No tengo idea de qué fue lo que dijiste

-Pero algo es claro… _creo_ que te salvé de una muy grande

-No voy a pedirte nada a cambio, aunque sí me gustaría que nos pudiéramos llevar un poco mejor

-¿Qué dices?

Levantó su puño cerrado y lo acercó hacia donde estaba el conejo. Angel, se veía un poco más sorprendido que pensativo… pero al final asintió mientras tenía una sonrisa y respondió al saludo del humano.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-En las cercanías del Bosque White Tail Woods-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=pPYFGzu7Pog (The Crows (by Chris Heron))

Vemos que 2 ponis van caminando; uno era Blaze, y la otra aún mantenía su capucha durante el viaje. Estaban dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de una cueva que podía verse en el horizonte.

— **¿2?:** ¿Qué pasa?

-Es raro verte serio –dijo en tono de burla

— **Blaze:** Es porque es raro que un objetivo se me escapara

— **¿2?:** No te preocupes, lo volverás a ver

— **Blaze:** Eso lo sé…

-En la próxima oportunidad no volverá a escapar de mí

— **¿2?:** Ja [Risa de burla]

-Espera, me parece que te estás confundiendo

— **Blaze:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

— **¿2?:** Dije que lo volverás a ver, pero tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad

-La próxima… yo seré su oponente

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Aunque la capucha cubría la mayor parte de su rostro con una sombra, una sonrisa confiada podía verse sin ningún tipo de problema.

 **-FIN Cámara Dinámica-**

 **BGM OFF**

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-Ponyville-**

— **Alcaldesa:** ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué diré? –se decía a sí misma

— **¿?:** Hola

— **Alcaldesa:** (!) –observando a quién le había hablado

Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la sacó de trance

— **¿?:** Me llamo—

— **Alcaldesa:** Señor, Fercho. Es un placer poder conocerle

* * *

 **-Ponyhattan-**

— **¿?:** Esto es irritante

-¿Cómo se atreven a publicar esto?

-¡Yo debería ser la portada de los periódicos!

* * *

 **-Ponyville-**

— **Fercho:** ¿…?

-¿Pero quién podrá ser?

*Cambio de escena*

— **Fercho:** T-tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

— **Lyra:** Ji ji… Solo pasé a saludar

*Cambio de escena*

— **Rarity:** Oye, tengo una propuesta para ti

— **Fercho:** Mmm…

-Sí que eres directa, eh

-Está bien

-Ya sé de qué se trata, pero como reuniste el valor necesario al menos te escucharé

-Soy soltero después de todo

*Cambio de escena*

— **Rarity:** (…) –tenía las mejillas sonrojadas

*Cambio de escena*

 **—¿2?:** [Tarareo]

— **Blaze:** ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

 **-** ¿Qué ocurre para que estés de buen humor?

 **—¿2?:** La Semana de la Moda está cerca…

-[Sonríe Confiadamente] ¡Y definitivamente voy a asistir!

*Cambio de escena*

 **—¿2?:** [Suspiro]

-Hace calor…

-Quiero que llueva

 **—Fercho:** Oye, disculpa –llamando la atención de la poni

 **—¿2?:** (!) –abre los ojos en sorpresa cuando voltea a ver

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Como habrán notado, los capítulos tardarán un poco más en subir, debido a que le dediqué mi tiempo algo demás a esto de pensar y escribir en la historia, haciendo que deje muy de lado mi proyecto de la universidad… Je je [risa nerviosa]. Así que aunque no me guste mucho la idea, es como se dice: "Primero lo primero", voy a dedicarle más tiempo a mi Tesis, meterme de lleno, para así poder terminar más rápido, y así poder volver con todo a esta historia. Pero no quiero que se confundan, no es que no voy a subir más capítulos, solo es como dije al principio, "tardaré algo más"**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**


	17. Rarity toma Ponyhattan

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **Rarity toma Ponyhattan**

 **-Al día siguiente-**

 **BGM (Bucle):** watch?v=yhDpQCLuQBw (Naruto OST 2 - Daylight of Konoha)

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Se ve el sol en un cielo azul sin nubes. Mientras la cámara baja lentamente se nota el techo de la alcaldía y luego el resto del edificio hasta llegar al nivel del suelo. Frente a la puerta principal, hay una poni terrestre color crema, con una melena gris y con anteojos. Su Cutie Mark es un pergamino atado con una cinta. Está caminando de un lado a otro aparentemente algo nerviosa.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Alcaldesa:** ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué diré? –se decía a sí misma

— **¿?:** Hola

— **Alcaldesa:** (!) –observando a quién le había hablado

Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la sacó de trance.

 **—¿?:** Me llamo—

— **Alcaldesa:** Señor, Fercho. Es un placer poder conocerlo

 **—Fercho:** G-gracias. Igualmente –pudo responder pero aun así estaba algo sorprendido

-" _Aunque no debería sorprenderme tanto, ya que esto era lo planeado_ "

- **Flashback-**

 **-Ponyville- (Biblioteca)**

 **—Fercho:** Terapia con animales, ¿eh?

-Suena bien para mí

Antes que se retiren, él se acerca a Twilight para pedirle algo.

-Twilight, quisiera pedirte un favor

Solo se ve que él le está comentando algo, pero no se alcanza a escuchar lo dice.

 **[En el Flashback ahora se "escucha" lo que Fercho le pidió a Twilight]**

 **—Fercho:** ¿Podrías hablar con la Alcaldesa?

-Quiero comprar una casa y… ya sabes… no quisiera "sorprenderla" demasiado, ¿entiendes?

 **—Twilight:** Ohh, una casa, ¿eh?

-Claro, no hay problema. Iré a Habla con ella ahora mismo y ver si puede esperarte mañana

 **—Fercho:** Gracias

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-" _Pero puedo ver que realmente está animada_ "

-Supongo que ya sabrá para qué estoy aquí, ¿cierto? –dijo

— **Alcaldesa:** Así es, de hecho ya preparé la mayoría de las cosas necesarias para los trámites

-En otras palabras, tomará solo unos momentos –dijo orgullosa

 **—Fercho:** Vaya… ¡Muchas Gracias!

-Pero… parece muy emocionada

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— **Alcaldesa:** ¿Bromea?

-Tengo frente mío al chisme— [Se aclara la garganta] —a la c-celebridad del momento –se corrigió

 **—Fercho:** Así que es eso ja ja

— **Alcaldesa:** Como verá, no suele pasar muchas cosas interesantes en nuestro pequeño pueblo

-Pero desde que se mostró ayer, está en boca de todos

-Además está en la portada de los periódicos

Ella le mostró un periódico, y efectivamente él estaba en la portada junto con las Princesas.

 **—Fercho:** Je…Je… [Risa nerviosa]

-See… _creo_ que será mejor seguir con los trámites

Con casi todo ya preparado, la alcaldesa le mostró a Fercho las diferentes casas disponibles en el pueblo. Una vez él se decidió por una casa (que le costó 5.000 de sus 7.000 Bits), ella pudo "platicar" con Fercho más a gusto (saber todo lo que se pueda para luego ser… "comunicativa" con los demás).

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Ponyhattan-**

En el apartamento de un hotel, leyendo el periódico de muy mal humor está una poni terrestre de color rosa claro, con la melena y la cola de color púrpura. Su Cutie Mark es de tres botones de colores (morado, azul y amarillo) en una formación triangular.

 **—¿?:** Esto es irritante

-¿Cómo se atreven a publicar esto?

-¡Yo debería ser la portada de los periódicos!

 **—¿?:** N-no te exaltes de esa manera Suri

-E-estoy segura que esto ya pasará

La que trata de calmarla es una poni terrestre con una capa de color blanquecina y en dos tonos de azul en la crin y en la cola. Ella lleva un cuello de marinero lavanda-bordeado blanco con una corbata de color escarlata y una pinza de pelo tri-sombra en el fondo de su melena. Su Cutie Mark es un sombrero de ala ancha de color lavanda con una pluma escarlata.

 **—Suri Polomare:** Eso tenlo por seguro mi querida Coco Pommel

-Seré el centro de atención en la Semana de la Moda –dijo calmada y elegantemente

-¡Ahora ve y termina esos diseños! -Ordenó

 **—Coco Pommel:** [Suspira] –con las orejas caídas y el rostro desanimado

-Está bien

* * *

 **-Ponyville-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=kdwWRQBYyGs (Friends Theme - A New Meeting - Pokémon X  & Y Music Extended)

Ya después de haber terminado con los papeleos, vemos a Fercho frente a su nueva casa:

Era de 2 plantas. Está hecha de madera (Barnizada) en su mayor parte. Tenía una pequeña terraza cerca de la puerta principal.

 **—Fercho: ¡** Bien!

-Demos un vistazo por dentro

Le tomó unos minutos recorrer completamente la casa, pero cuando justamente terminó…

[Toc] [Toc]

 **—Fercho:** ¿…?

-¿Pero quién podrá ser?

Alguien estaba llamando a su puerta a pesar de que tenía solo unos minutos de haberse mudado.

[Abre la puerta]

 **—¿?:** ¡Hola! –saludaba alegremente

 **—Fercho:** T-tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

 **—Lyra:** Ji ji… Solo pasé a saludar

 **—Fercho:** Espera… ¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí?

 **—Lyra:** Sé muchas cosas de los humanos, ¿recuerdas?

 **—Fercho:** ¡Saber qué soy es una cosa, pero saber dónde vivo exactamente es otra!

-En mi mundo a eso le llamamos acoso

 **—Lyra:** Entonces… ¿puedo pasar?

 **—Fercho:** [Suspiro resignado]

-Claro, pasa –dijo pero sin muchas ganas

La unicornio entró y comenzó a observar el lugar.

-Disculpa que no tenga nada que ofrecerte, pero como ves acabo comprarlo y aún no tiene nada

 **—Lyra:** Sí, no te preocupes por eso

-[Observando] Wow… es grande…y lindo

 **—Fercho:** Más vale…

-…Con lo costoso que me resultó –dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

 **—Lyra:** Ji ji… ya veo

-¿Y ya decidiste los muebles?

 **—Fercho:** De hecho esa es una razón para que haya elegido uno tan caro. Este venía con una promoción

-Al comprar la casa, los muebles ya serían añadidos en la brevedad posible

-Aunque… no deberías creerles del todo si te dicen algo como eso. Tal vez en realidad, tú ya hayas pagado por los muebles al comprar la casa, pero te dicen que te los "obsequiarán" solo para hacerte sentir más "especial"

-…Bueno, el punto es que mañana comenzarán a llegar las demás cosas

 **—Lyra:** ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que te vas a quedar aquí para siempre? –preguntó muy emocionada

 **—Fercho:** (!) –quedó con los ojos bien abiertos

Esa pregunta lo había "descolocado", en cierto modo era la misma pregunta que él se hacía. ¿Qué debía responder entonces?

-Eso… aún no lo sé

-…Tampoco es como si tuviera esa opción al alcance de mi mano como para decidirlo simplemente –dijo con una débil sonrisa al final pero desanimado

 **—Lyra:** Y-ya veo… –se da cuenta de que la pregunta le afectó en algo

 **—Fercho:** ¿Pero sabes?

-Mientras esté aquí, espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes –cerrando los ojos y con una verdadera sonrisa

 **—Lyra:** Me alegra oír eso –dijo muy feliz

-Bueno, me voy. Te dejaré descansar… _por hoy_ –esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja

 **—Fercho:** ¿Qué dijiste?

 **—Lyra:** N-nada, nada je je [Risa nerviosa]

-(!)

-¡Oh! Pero antes…

-¿Podría pedirte un pequeño favor?

 **—Fercho:** ¿…? –inclinando a un lado su cabeza

 **—Lyra:** ¿Podrías mostrarme de cerca tus dedos y moverlos?

 **—Fercho:** (…)

-Ja ja ja… Casi me olvido de eso- digo, está bien –se corrigió rápidamente

Lo hizo tal como se lo pidió y una Lyra más que contenta se despedía de Fercho. Pero luego él recuerda que debía ir a otro sitio, así que cierra con llave y se dirige a la casa de su amiga.

 **—/—/—/—** = *Cambio de escena*

 **BGM OFF**

[Toc] [Toc]

[Abre la puerta y suena una campanita]

 **BGM (Bucle):** watch?v=FcAgUo_-D04 (The Art Of Celestia's Dress)

 **—¿?:** Voy enseguidaaa –dijo en un tono melódico

 **—Fercho:** Rarity, soy yo, Fercho –dijo desde la puerta

Pero en ese momento se escuchó una voz más joven.

 **—¿?:** ¡Hermana, ya me voy!

 **—Rarity:** ¡No corras y ten cuidado al bajar por las escaleras!

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

La cámara muestra a Rarity bajando las escaleras de la Boutique y a Sweetie Bell corriendo en ellas mientras bajaba, pero en algún momento tropezó y comenzó a rodar para luego dar 1… 2… 3 rebotes, y cuando iba dar el 4to rebote ya contra el suelo, Fercho logra atraparla entre sus brazos.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Rarity:** ¡Sweetie Belle! –gritó preocupada mientras se acercaba

 **—Fercho:** ¿Estás bien?

 **—Sweetie Belle:** See… –dijo con los ojos rodando en distintas direcciones

[Sacude la cabeza]

-(!)

-¡Fercho! –dijo con alegría

-¡Ay! –mientras se sobaba una pata

 **—Rarity:** Eso te pasa por no escucharme –dijo en tono de regañó mientras se acercaba

 **—Fercho:** ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! –dijo en tono llorón

 **—Rarity:** N-no, no me refe—

 **—Sweetie Belle:** JA JA JA JA

-Fercho pensó que lo regañaban a él… JA JA JA JA

Sweetie Belle reía como lo hacía normalmente, parecía como si se hubiera olvidado que hace unos momentos se cayó de las escaleras. Rarity estaba un poco sorprendida por eso, pero cuando miró a Fercho, él la miraba con una sonrisa confiada y para finalmente hacerle un guiño.

 **—Rarity:** " _Ya entiendo_ " –pensó mientras le respondía con otra sonrisa

 **—Fercho:** ¿Y a dónde con tanta prisa?

 **—Sweetie Belle:** ¡Oh! Es que tengo reunirme con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo

-¡Oh! Pero tú acabas de llegar y yo… –comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

 **—Fercho:** No te preocupes

-Ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros

-Ahora ve, que te están esperando

 **—Sweetie Belle:** ¡Sí, está bien! ¡Adiós! –mientras salía corriendo por la puerta

Y ya quedando solos el humano y la unicornio…

 **—Rarity:** Lo de hace un momento…

 **—Fercho:** No funciona en todas las ocasiones, ni con todos los niños, pero…

-Si los haces reír, alivias un poco el dolor que puedan tener en ese momento

 **—Rarity:** Es cierto –dijo con una sonrisa y empezó a levantar algunas cajas con su magia

 **—Fercho:** ¿Puedo ayudarte?

 **—Rarity:** Oh, no te preocupes querido

-Puedo manejarlo con mi magia, además no son pesadas

-Aunque si debo admitir, estoy algo exhausta

Rarity se había encontrado con Fercho en la mañana y quedaron en que él fuera junto a ella para tomar un poco de té y platicar. Ella ya había preparado una mesa con el té, listo para servir. Se sentaron, y aunque Fercho se predispuso a servirle, fue Rarity quien comenzó a manipular las tasas con su magia.

 **—Rarity:** Eres muy caballeroso, pero no te preocupes, querido –dijo mientras ponía una tasa con su magia frente a él

 **—Fercho:** Como cuando quieres ser amable, y ni siquiera eso te sale –se dijo a sí mismo desanimado

 **—Rarity:** ¿Dijiste algo?

 **—Fercho:** N-no, nada

-¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos?

-Ten en cuenta que no puedo hablarte mucho de la moda o de celebridades, ya que no soy de por aquí

 **—Rarity:** Ji ji… no te preocupes

-Pero ahora que mencionas "moda" y "celebridades", eso me recuerda que la "Semana de la Moda" será dentro de poco

-Es un evento que trata sobre un desfile de moda y es observada y juzgada por varias celebridades

-¡Participaré para que todos vean que soy una de las mejores diseñadoras que hay en toda Equestria! –dijo muy emocionada, brillándole los ojos

-[Suspiro]

-Pero tengo tanto trabajo y encargos con los que cumplir –dijo desanimada

-No sé si los terminaré a tiempo…

-Y algunos debo entregarlos en diferentes partes de Equestria

 **—Fercho:** (…) –pensando

-Y si solamente te concentras en hacer los vestidos, ¿eso no te daría algo de tiempo?

 **—Rarity:** Así es… pero como dije, también tengo que entregarlos

 **—Fercho:** No te preocupes, eso lo haré yo

-De esa forma podrás terminar a tiempo, ¿cierto?

 **—Rarity:** Fercho…

 **—Fercho:** Para eso somos amigos

 **—Rarity:** Te agradezco… pero creo que eso sería demasiado

 **—Fercho:** No te preocupes. Está bien

La unicornio estaba pensando hasta que finalmente algo se le ocurrió.

 **—Rarity:** Oye, tengo una propuesta para ti

 **—Fercho:** Mmm…

-Sí que eres directa, eh

-Está bien

-Ya sé de qué se trata, pero como reuniste el valor necesario al menos te escucharé

-Soy soltero después de todo

Eso la había dejado confundida, pero tras analizar lo que ella le dijo y la respuesta que él le dio… finalmente entendió a qué se refería.

 **—Rarity:** (…) –tenía las mejillas sonrojadas

-¡N-no me r-refería a eso!

 **—Fercho:** JA JA JA JA JA

-No puedo creer que caíste. Ja ja ja –mientras se limpiaba una lágrima

 **—Rarity:** Esa broma fue de muy mal gusto. ¡Hmph!

 **—Fercho:** Ok, ok. Lo siento, creo que me pasé

-Discúlpame

 **—Rarity:** De todos modos, lo que iba a decirte era que voy a contratarte

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh?

 **—Rarity:** Tendrás que ir y recorrer muchos lugares…

-De esa forma podrás ayudarme y a la vez recibirás una remuneración

 **—Fercho:** Pero, Rarity-

 **—Rarity:** ¿Quieres ayudarme? –preguntó inmediatamente sin dejarle espacio a responderle

-Entonces esa será la única forma

Él la veía, pero en sus ojos había una determinación que no importara lo que dijera, ella no cambiaría de opinión.

 **—Fercho:** (…)

-[Suspiro]

-…Está bien

 **—Rarity:** ¡Excelente!

-Ahora sí que estoy realmente entusiasmada

-La Semana de la Moda se acerca, y ya tengo alguien que me ayudará

-[Inhala aire con sorpresa]

-¡IDEAAAA! –dijo en todo melódico

-Celebremos con nuevos diseños… para ti claro

La unicornio con toda esa emoción, se levanta y pone cascos a la obra.

 **-Horas Después-**

-Ven y pruébalos –haciéndole seña para que se acerque

Él entra en el probador y comienza a cambiarse las ropas.

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Fercho:** (!)

-Pero si esto es… –observando incrédulo las nuevas ropas que tenía en sus manos

 **BGM:** watch?v=i2jLfqmrf1M (DBZ Saga de Majin Boo Soundtrack 5)

Y cuando sale del probador, Fercho está vestido con: Botas de color azul, pantalones deportivos de color naranja, unas muñequeras de color azul y una remera mangas cortas de color naranja, con una playera de color azul por debajo **[Nota: Ya saben a cuál me refiero…XD]**

-[Risa nerviosa] Je… je

-Seeee… ahmm, no

-No puedo usar esto

 **—Rarity:** ¿Por qué no?

 **—Fercho:** Me demandarían [ ** _Ba Dum Tss!_** ] **= [Chiste muy malo]**

 **—Rarity:** Hay que probar los otros diseños

 **—Fercho:** [Suspiro]

Él simplemente se quita esa ropa y vuelve a ponerse la que siempre usa.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-En las cercanías del Bosque White Tail Woods-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=pPYFGzu7Pog (The Crows (by Chris Heron))

Se ve la entrada de la cueva y al unicornio Blaze saliendo de ella, pero se detiene a pocos metros de la entrada, ya que algo capta su atención… un tarareo.

— **Blaze:** ¿Hmm?

Su acompañante, quién tiene la capucha, va pasando a un lado de él, también en dirección hacia afuera.

 **—¿2?:** [Tarareo]

— **Blaze:** ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

 **-** ¿Qué ocurre para que estés de buen humor?

 **—¿2?:** La Semana de la Moda está cerca…

 **BGM (ir a min 1:06)**

En ese momento ella coloca un casco sobre su capucha y con un movimiento se lo quita totalmente, revelando como es realmente: Una hermosa unicornio de color celeste, melena y cola blanca, ojos azules. Su Cutie Mark son 3 gotas de agua que aparentaban perseguirse en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

-[Sonríe Confiadamente] ¡Y definitivamente voy a asistir!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-El día de la "Semana de la Moda"-**

 **-Ponyville- (Estación de Tren)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=nuv7rJrIha4 ((MUSIC) Slice of Life)

En la estación de tren, las Mane 6, Spike y Fercho están a punto de abordar el tren a Ponyhattan, con Rarity entusiasmada por la Semana de la moda.

 **—Spike:** ¡Listo, Rarity! Son tus últimas maletas.

 **—Rarity:** De hecho, tengo una última pila de maletas, por allá

-¿Me ayudas lindo Spike?

 **—Spike:** Claro que sí... yo te ayudo... [esfuerzos]

 **—Fercho:** Y yo mejor te ayudo a ti –y fue con el dragón

 **—Rarity:** Gracias, Fercho. Eres todo un caballero

-¡Toda una semana en la fabulosa ciudad de Ponyhattan! ¡Y todas mis mejores amigas irán conmigo!

 **—Twilight:** ¡Claro que vamos a ir a apoyarte durante la Semana de la Moda, Rarity!

 **—Fluttershy:** Aunque no lo necesitas

-Seguro ganarás

 **—Rarity:** [chillidos] ¡No puedo explicar lo emocionada que estoy de que vayan allá conmigo!

-Sin embargo... Tal vez pueda mostrarles...

Y saca de su maleta unos cuantos boletos aparentemente.

 **—Twilight:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **—Pinkie:** Ooh, ooh, ooh, ¡yo sé! ¡Un abanico de papel!

 **—Rarity:** No Pinkie, es—

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Un truco de magia! Ya sabes, elijo una carta recuerdo cual es, la vuelves a meter al mazo para que no puedas verla y—

 **—Rarity:** ¡Estos son boletos para el musical del momento en Bridleway!

 **—Twilight:** No será para la Yegua de las Colinas... ¡porque ha estado agotada durante meses! ¡¿O es esa?!

 **—Rarity:** Esa es. Así es.

 **—Twilight:** [Inhala aire con sorpresa] Oh, Rarity, no tenías que hacerlo, pero... ya que lo hiciste...

 **—Todos (excepto Rarity y Fercho):** [gritos de alegría]

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Este viaje ya es divertido! ¡Adoro brincar de arriba a abajo! ¡Whee-hee!

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Ponyhattan-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=x60KfmRIpbc (Lumiose City - Pokémon X  & Y Music Extended)

Cuando llegan a la bulliciosa metrópolis, salen de la estación. Fercho cargaba las maletas mientras que Spike estaba sentado en la punta de la pila de maletas.

 **—Rarity:** ¡Síganme, ponis!

-¡Encontré alojamiento a sólo una manzana de la estación del tren en el corazón de esta gloriosa metrópoli!

Y comienzan a caminar.

 **—Applejack:** ¡Miren! ¡Ahí se presenta la Yegua de las Colinas!

 **—Fluttershy/Rainbow/Pinkie:** ¡Genial! –al mismo tiempo

 **—Twilight:** ¡Wow, Rarity! ¿Cómo lograste conseguir asientos para mañana?

 **—Rarity:** Le di unos diseños a la vestuarista, y me dio sus influencias

 **—Pinkie/Rainbow/Applejack:** ¡Genial! –al mismo tiempo

 **—Rarity:** Eso es lo que hace esplendida y magnifica Ponyhattan. ¡Haces algo lindo por algún poni, y en cualquier momento ellos hacen algo lindo por ti!

 **—Applejack:** ¡Para que tú puedas hacer algo lindo por nosotras!

 **—Fluttershy:** ¡Cómo llevarnos a ver la Yegua de las Colinas!

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Que es simplemente el mejor musical en toda Equestria!

 **—Applejack:** Debe ser bueno si a Rainbow le gusta. Normalmente a ti ni te gustan los musicales

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

Fercho sonreía mientras dejaba los equipajes en el suelo, pero algo distanciado de las demás (no tenía intención de participar en la canción).

 **—Rainbow:** Lo sé. ¿Ponis que comienzan a cantar en lugares al azar sin ningún motivo? ¿Quién hace eso?

 **BGM:** watch?v=7oiXnm4nQ1Y (MLP: FiM – Generosidad (Generosity) [Español Latino])

 **[Rarity]**

Oh, Manehattan, esto es real

Una enorme y gran comunidad

Siempre hay una oportunidad

Para cuidar nuestra Amistad.

Si alguien se enoja, no oigas más

Has algo que pueda ayudar

Siempre verás que sonreír

Amigos te traerá.

 **Botones:** Bienvenidas al hotel Melena Bella. Déjenme llevar esas maletas a su habitación, por favor.

 **Rarity:** Solo si aceptas esta propina.

 **Botones:** ¡Oh-ho-ho! Le daré su cambio.

 **Rarity:** ¡Quédatelo! Yo insisto.

 **[Rarity]**

¡Generosidad! te muestro lo que hoy,

Puedo dar

¡Generosidad! hoy te quiero

enseñar todo y como es la vida aquí.

 **Rarity:** Después de ti.

 **Poni Turista:** Pues, gracias.

 **Rarity:** Por favor, úsela.

 **Poni Turista 2:** ¡Wow, gracias!

 **[Rarity]**

Me dirán, Rarity,

Cuida más tu gran corazón

Como amigos a todos ves,

Esta ciudad fría es.

Pero con todos yo así soy,

Y no voy a cambiar

Si hay mala actitud de alguien allá

Yo lo haré sonreír

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

Oh, Manehattan, ¿qué es lo que hay aquí?

 **[Fluttershy]**

Si hay alguien que no es feliz

 **[Applejack]**

No es tan intimidante, no.

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

Se amable por igual.

 **[Rarity]**

¡Generosidad! te muestro lo que hoy,

Puedo dar

¡Generosidad! vas a ayudar

Manehattan estoy aquí

¡Para ti!

¡Para ti!

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM (REANUDAR)**

Como de costumbre, Fercho no debía tardar mucho en destacar debido a su forma, pero al tratarse de una gran ciudad, él no era la excepción de también ser ignorado mientras todos iban a su siguiente destino… algunos incluso le pisaban y ni volteaban a disculparse.

 **—Fercho:** ¡Auch…! –y se sobaba un pie

-No sé si molestarme por eso o alegrarme de que no estoy llaman-

 **—Un poni:** ¡Es él!

 **—Otro poni:** ¡Sí, es cierto!

Pero esta vez fue reconocido debido a los periódicos. Con esos gritos, los que estaban más cerca comenzaron a aproximarse más. No les importaba tanto la apariencia de él, sino el hecho de que estarían con una especie de celebridad y eso era más que suficiente (en otras palabras "interés").

 **—Fercho:** Los ponis actúan más asombrados que curiosos, ya casi sin miedo al verme

-Je… la Princesa Luna tenía razón

 **—Poni 1:** Oye, ¿es cierto que detuviste a ese grupo criminal?

 **—Poni 2:** Escuché que es un caza recompensas contratado por las Princesas

-Y que también puede volar sin tener alas

 **—Poni 1:** Ok, aunque ya me era difícil de creer, tal vez te hubiera creído lo primero, pero lo de volar sin alas… creo que el heno que comiste no te hizo bien

 **—Poni 2:** ¡Oye! –dijo molesto

 **—Fercho:** Ja ja… Sí, verán, no soy algún tipo de caza recompensas

 **—Poni 1:** ¡JA! ¡¿Ves?! –en tono burlón

 **—Fercho:** Pero lo de volar…

-(!) –escuchó voces familiares que se acercaban

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Rarity:** [Suspiro] ¡Y pensar que mis vestidos podrían estar pronto en la vía de compras más glamurosa de la ciudad más glamurosa de Equestria!

-Ah, ¡sería mi sueño hecho realidad!

 **—Twilight:** ¿Hay algo más qué hacer en lo qué te podamos ayudar?

 **—Rarity:** Hm, no se me ocurre nada

-Los vestidos ya están terminados, hechos con la nueva y fabulosa tela que he desarrollado por meses

-"Elástica, pero no ajustada. Reluciente, pero no exótica"

 **—Fluttershy:** Suena grandioso.

 **—Rarity:** No me queda nada que hacer más que llegar a la pasarela con mis vestidos a las dos de la tarde.

 **—Pinkie:** Qué curioso

-¡Porque ese reloj dice que es en sólo dos minutos!

[Rayo retumbando]

 **—Rarity:** Ay, moños y listones. ¡El salón de la pasarela está demasiado lejos!

-Si no llego, ¡me descalificarán! ¡Taaaaxiii!

Luego de tratar de conseguir un taxi y solo oír ponis quejándose…

 **—Fercho:** " _El poni taxista debería llegar en cualquier momento_ " –pensó

En ese momento se ve al poni taxista que ayudaron hace un rato…pero no se detuvo

-" _¡¿Qué?!_ "

 **-Cámara Dinámica (Lenta)-**

Dentro del carro hay una hermosa unicornio de color celeste, melena y cola blanca, ojos azules. La "misteriosa poni" comienza a mirar hacia su derecha, en dirección donde se encuentran Fercho y los demás, pero especialmente clava su mirada en el humano mientras tiene una sonrisa pícara.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica (Lenta)-**

El taxi pasa de largo y se pierde de vista. Eso deja muy pensativo a Fercho.

-" _Eso no debió pasar…_ "

- _"… Además, ¿quién era ella?"_

 **—Rarity:** ¡Es el fin!

 **—Fercho:** (!) –despertó de su trance y se le ocurrió una idea a la vez

Se arrojó hacia el suelo, pero quedó flotando en el aire en forma vertical (con su pecho en dirección al asfalto). Luego se puso firme, y con su dedo pulgar apuntó a su espalda y dijo:

-Súbete a mi lomo –dijo en tono melódico (referencia a la canción "súbete a mi moto")

La unicornio entendió la extraña y loca idea, pero debido a la desesperación se subió rápidamente y sin dudar.

 **—Rarity:** Plaza pasarela de la moda en siete minutos. ¿Puedes llegar?

 **—Fercho:** Sólo debes guiarme

-¡Sujétate!

 **—Rarity:** ¡Adiós! –se despidió de los demás

Y se elevaron rápidamente hacia el cielo.

Los 2 ponis de hace rato estaban cerca cuando pasó todo esto.

 **—Poni 2:** ¡JA! ¡¿Ves?! –en tono burlón

 **—Spike:** Uff, estuvo cerca.

 **—Las demás:** [concordando generalmente]

 **—Spike:** ¿Alguien más tiene la rara sensación de que se nos olvidó algo?

 **—Las demás:** ¡Los vestidos!

 **-Ponyhattan- (Hotel Plaza)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=n0LzJibs_oA (Hotel Richissime - Pokémon X & Y Music Extended)

Rarity y Fercho entran en la plaza para el check-in de la Semana de la moda.

 **—Rarity:** [sin aliento, rápidamente] ¡Buenas tardes, vengo por la semana de la moda!

 **—Grace:** Todas están reunidas frente a la pasarela y ya van a empezar, así que vas a tener que llevar tus vestidos y guardarlos en los camerinos luego

El humano y la unicornio abren sus ojos en sorpresa.

 **—Fercho/Rarity:** ¡Los/Mis– Mis vestidos! ¡¿Cómo es posible qué los olvidará?! –dijeron al mismo tiempo

 **—Rarity:** [jadeos] ¡Estoy perdiiiiida!

 **—Fercho:** ¡Iré lo más rápido que pue-!

 **—Asistente:** ¡Aquí están, señorita!

-Sus amigas me dijeron que los necesitaba, y me ofrecí a traerlos

-¡Siempre haré lo que sea por usted!

 **—Rarity:** ¡Me salvaste la vida!

Después de dar otra gran propina al botones, Rarity se une a sus compañeros diseñadores en el escenario cuando Prim Hemline, la anfitriona y la juez de Semana de la Moda, entra a saludarlos. Ella se enoja brevemente con Rarity por llegar sólo unos segundos antes y le dice que va a estar mostrando sus diseños al último.

Prim se despide de ella y los otros diseñadores y Rarity es recibida por una vieja conocida, Suri Polomare, que también está compitiendo en la Semana de la Moda. Ella le ofrece a Rarity ayuda para mover sus vestidos al backstage… pero se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba.

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=VLS36Zxkm9s (Musaigen no Phantom World OST - Comical Battle)

 **—Suri Polomare:** ¡Tú! –dijo con algo de desprecio

 **—Fercho:** Pero si es… –dijo con sorpresa para luego ponerse algo serio, recordando lo que ésta en realidad quería de Rarity

 **—Rarity:** ¿Se conocen?

 **—Suri Polomare:** A-ah, no –tratando de actuar normal

-Solo lo conozco por los periódicos –dijo entre dientes

 **—Fercho:** L-lo mismo digo –desviando la mirada

 **—Suri Polomare:** ¡Vaya, tu colección es hermosa!

 **—Rarity:** Ay por favor, tu colección debe ser igual de adorable, ¡si no es que más!

 **—Suri Polomare:** Está bien, ¡pero no es como esto!

-Por ejemplo – mis faldas-pantalones les hace falta el adorno correcto, pero no tengo ni idea de que– [Inhala aire con sorpresa] De hecho... sólo un toque de esta tela quedaría perfecto

-Oye, ¿te molestaría mucho si tomo una muestra?

 **—Fercho:** Estás en medio de una competencia. No _creo_ que sea buena idea Rarity

Suri y Fercho se miraban con los ojos entre cerrados después de ese comentario.

 **—Rarity:** [Ignorando el comentario de Fercho] ¡Ay, para nada! ten, tengo tela de sobra.

 **—Suri Polomare:** ¿Estás segura?

 **—Fercho:** Sí, Rarity. ¿Estás segura?

 **—Rarity:** ¡Fercho! ¡No seas grosero!

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo mirando a Suri

-Bueno, fue magnífico reencontrarte, y no quiero ser grosera, pero necesito hacer mis preparativos y estoy un poco retrasada... ¿Suri?

Suri ya había desaparecido y lo único que Fercho puede hacer es negar con la cabeza.

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Al día siguiente-**

Cuando Rarity llega a la plaza para mostrar sus vestidos a Prim, descubre que Suri ha creado toda una línea de vestidos con la tela de Rarity y la hace pasar como propia. Cuando Rarity se enfrenta a ella, Suri, después de sofocar a su asistente Coco Pommel, comenta cautelosamente que "cada poni debe ver por sí misma en la gran ciudad". Rarity galopa hacia fuera de la plaza en lágrimas.

 **-Ponyhattan- (Hotel Melena Bella)**

Twilight Sparkle y las otras ponis (Fercho no estaba con ellas) regresan a su habitación de hotel después de una tarde de diversión, sin dejar de mirar al futuro del resto del día por delante de ellos, incluyendo "La Yegua de las Colinas". Cuando Rarity entra en la habitación llorando.

 **—Rainbow:** Oye... ¿todo está en orden?

 **—Pinkie:** Te llevaron los vestidos ¿no faltó nada, verdad?

 **—Rarity:** [grita y comienza a llorar]

 **—Rainbow:** Pero… dijo que los había llevado

 **—Rarity:** [llorando] ¡Y luego Suri se los robó! [respiración rápida] ¡Deje qué una de las competidoras usara un poco de mi tela única y luego la convirtió en un guardarropa como el mío, [respiración rápida] pero ahora parece que yo la estoy imitando a ella! Mi generosidad me ha arruinado, ¡sí! ¡Me ha arruinado! [gritos]

Preocupadas, las demás solo se veían entre ellas.

-[Calmándose más y más del llanto]

-(…)

-[Suspiro]

-Debí escucharte, Fercho –dijo recostada y mirando al techo

 **—Twilight:** Ya, Rarity, lo que haya pasado, nosotras te ayudaremos a superarlo sin importar lo que cueste

 **—Las demás:** [concordando generalmente]

 **—Applejack:** A ver, Rarity, ¡animo! ¡Sólo necesitamos algo de tela y volverás a la acción!

 **—Rarity:** [Empieza a mirar a su alrededor]

-(…)

-(!)

-[Inhala aire con sorpresa] ¡Esta nueva línea va a ser maravillosa! ¡Tal vez mejor qué la anterior!

-¡Es muy atrevida, sólida! Tal vez aún tenga oportunidad de ganar

Naturalmente, sus amigos están más que dispuestos a ayudarla a través de su dilema. Rarity mira la tela en la habitación del hotel a su alrededor y es golpeada por la inspiración.

 **-Esa Noche-**

Así, las ponis pasan horas cosiendo y haciendo la nueva línea de moda de Rarity, quien mira muy infeliz cómo la hacen. Al haber perdido ya sus reservas de cita del salón y el restaurante, las ponis le recuerdan a Rarity de sus planes para ver La Yegua de las Colinas, causando que Rarity se enoje con ellas. Las ponis se sienten culpables por "abandonar" a su amiga antes de volver al silencio de coser. Fercho no estaba en ese momento, pero esta vez fue porque era el encargado de ir a conseguir todos los materiales y traerlos a ellas.

 **-Al día siguiente-**

Cuando los vestidos están finalmente terminados, Rarity los toma y va a la plaza sin molestarse de dar las gracias a sus amigas por su ayuda.

Minutos antes de eso, Fercho al notar que ya sólo faltaba un vestido por terminar, comentó que iría a caminar.

 **—Fercho:** Debo aprovechar que en esta ciudad no llamo la atención… por no decir que me ignoran

 **-Ponyhattan- (Calles)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=x60KfmRIpbc (Lumiose City - Pokémon X  & Y Music Extended)

Estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, se detuvo en un pequeño puesto a comprar un poco de agua para combatir el intenso calor. El poni del puesto, al reconocerlo, le vende y le obsequia otra botella de agua y le pide que promocione su puesto con los demás. Con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en su sien, Fercho se despide del poni y se dirige nuevamente hacia el hotel en donde están sus amigas.

Mientras camina se encuentra con una poni, que estaba con los cascos delanteros sobre una barandilla, mirando el cielo algo desanimada (Era la misma poni que tomó el taxi, pero él no la reconoció).

 **—¿2?:** [Suspiro]

-Hace calor…

-Quiero que llueva

 **—Fercho:** Oye, disculpa –llamando la atención de la poni

 **—¿2?:** (!) –abre los ojos en sorpresa cuando voltea a ver

 **—Fercho:** Escuché que tenías calor…

-Toma –le extiende la mano con una botella de agua

-Compré una y me obsequiaron otra

-Pero con una ya me es suficiente… te la regalo –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

La poni lo mira extrañada, luego mira su mano y luego vuelve a mirarlo a la cara, hasta que finalmente ilumina su cuerno y atrae la botella con agua hacia ella.

 **—¿2?:** Gracias…

 **—Fercho:** Espero que te ayude a combatir el calor

¡Bien, nos vemos luego! –se despedía mientras corría

 **—¿2?:** Cuenta con ello –dijo en voz baja

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

Pero cuando él se volteó a preguntar, la "misteriosa poni" ya no estaba a la vista. Él solo se rasca la cabeza y luego se encoge de hombros, da la vuelta y vuelve a caminar hacia el hotel.

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Ponyhattan- (La Plaza)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=n0LzJibs_oA (Hotel Richissime - Pokémon X & Y Music Extended)

En el show de la Semana de la Moda, Rarity está muy nerviosa hasta que, de algún modo, Fercho se cuela junto a ella.

 **—Rarity:** ¡Fercho! –dijo alegre

-(…) –va poniéndose seria

-¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no regresaste? ¿Por qué-? –comenzó a regañarlo

 **—Fercho:** Wow, wow, ¡Tranquila!

-Pero si todo lo que usaron yo les ayudé a conseguir y se los llevé a ustedes. Y si te refieres por hoy a la mañana, sólo fui a comprar un poco de agua

-… ¿Por qué estás enojada?

 **—Rarity:** ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Pues por qué…! –intentaba regañarlo, pero se daba cuenta ella misma que solo eran excusas

-[Suspiro]

-Porque no te escuché, siendo que tú me estabas previniendo de esto –cerró los ojos, tenía las orejas caídas, desvió la mirada y finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos mirando en dirección a Suri que estaba en el escenario

 **—Fercho:** Ah, ya –dijo simplonamente

Puso su mano frente a su pecho, pero con la palma abierta hacia arriba e hizo aparecer una bola de energía

-¿Quieres que la desintegre? -lo dijo normalmente, pero se notaba que era una broma

 **—Rarity:** ¿N-no estás enojado?

 **—Fercho:** ¿Por qué? Si esas cosas a mí me pasan todo el tiempo Je je

 **—Rarity:** Fercho… –había quedado sin palabras

 **—Prim Hemline:** Otra ronda de aplausos para Suri Polomare y su increíble colección

[Ponis aplaudiendo]

-¡Esa tela! ¡Es tan original!

 **—Rarity:** [Suspiros] –mientras Suri se acercaba a ella

 **—Suri Polomare:** [Risas] Miren quien vino

-Vas a mostrar tu colección de imitación, ¿mm? Ja [Risa Burlona]

Luego dirigió una mirada feroz al humano.

 **—Fercho:** ¡Ñiaagghh! –se asustó al recibir la mirada

 **—Suri Polomare:** Ahora entenderás quién debe estar en la portada de los periódicos

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh? –dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿De qué hablas?

Suri Polomare siguió caminando.

-Qué poni tan extraña… –se dijo a sí mismo, observando cómo se alejaba

Coco Pommel tenía algo de miedo en acercarse al humano, pero sentía que debía disculparse con Fercho por el comportamiento de Suri.

 **—Coco Pommel:** S-siento lo que le dijo

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh? –mirando a quién le estaba hablando

-No, no te preocupes

-No tienes por qué disculparte –le dijo alegremente

Ella sonrío ligeramente al notar que ese sujeto no era malo o estaba molesto, de hecho le había contestado agradablemente.

-Pero… ¿sabes por qué está tan molesta conmigo?

 **—Coco Pommel:** Es por una rabieta infantil

-Como vio que estabas en la portada del periódico, se propuso que ella debe ser quién te quite y sea ella quién salga en la tapa de los periódicos

Se escucha de lejos un grito.

 **—Suri Polomare:** ¡¿Dónde está mi café?!

 **—Coco Pommel: ¡** Y-ya voy! –dijo ligeramente asustada

 **—Fercho:** Vaya, sí que lo tienes difícil

 **—Coco Pommel:** [Suspiro]

-Ella es así

 **—Fercho:** ¿Quieres que la desintegre? –haciendo aparecer una bola de energía en su mano

Coco Pommel no pudo evitar reír porque ya escuchó esa broma cuando se lo dijo a Rarity.

 **—Coco Pommel:** Ja ja ja… no pensé reírme tanto

 **—Fercho:** Je je… Fue un gusto conocerte

 **—Coco Pommel:** Lo mismo digo

-Me alegra haberme acercado a hablarte

-¡Hasta luego! –dijo muy alegre

 **—Prim Hemline:** Y ahora, Rarity de Ponyville con su más reciente línea – y realmente es "reciente" – Hotel Chic.

Las modelos de Rarity empiezan a desfilar con sus diseños.

[Ponis hablando con entusiasmo]

 **—Fercho:** (!) –tuvo una sensación

- _"Siento una especie de presión… una que ya había sentido antes"_ –pensó mientras miraba el desfile

En ese momento se ve que la "misteriosa poni" está entre el público y disfrutando del desfile, pero ninguno de los 2 alcanzan a verse (ambos solo miraban el desfile)

[Cámaras cliqueando]

 **—Rarity:** ¡Ah! ¡Les gusta! ¡Creo que podría ganar el evento!

-Ay, ya lo quiero celebrar con...

Ella observa un lugar que está vacío entre el público.

-Mis amigas… No vinieron…

-(…)

-¿Qué es lo qué he hecho?

[Ponis aplaudiendo]

Mientras Prim expresa su aprobación sobre los vestidos de Rarity, el humano se pone a lado suyo y sin dejar de mirar el desfile le habla.

 **—Fercho:** _No es lo que hiciste, es lo que aún puedes hacer_ –dijo

Los ojos de Rarity parpadean con una aureola de color arco iris. Ella de repente corre fuera de la plaza y hacia el hotel en busca de sus amigos. Por otro lado, Fercho se quedó un poco más en el desfile para tratar de averiguar qué fue lo que provocó esa sensación en él, pero no logró conseguir nada.

 **BGM OFF**

Rarity llega al hotel, pero el botones le informa que sus amigos ya se han ido.

 **—/—/—/—**

Por otro lado, la "misteriosa poni" consideró que ya era suficiente desfile por un día y comenzaba a marcharse.

 **—¿2?:** Solo vine aquí por la Semana de la Moda y mira… el objetivo principal que había decidido buscar otro día, viene directo a mí. Ji ji ji

Realmente la sorprendió, ya que no esperaba encontrarse con "él" en esta ciudad. Pero en ese momento vuelve a sentir calor.

-Quiero que llueva… –dijo mientras caminaba

Con la diferencia de la última vez, esta vez su cuerno se iluminó mientras ella miraba hacia arriba. En pocos momentos, nubes negras comenzaron a aparecer y luego la lluvia se hizo presente. La unicornio puso una sonrisa confiada en su rostro y siguió caminando.

 **—/—/—/—**

Pensando que se han ido de nuevo a Ponyville, Rarity camina abatida por una lluvia "repentina" de Ponyhattan, cantando acerca de sus penas.

 **BGM (min: 2:36):** watch?v=7oiXnm4nQ1Y MLP: FiM – Generosidad (Generosity) [Español Latino]

 **[Rarity]**

Oh, Manehattan, ¿qué me pasó?

Pensé que habría diversión

Pues muy lejos llegué.

Dieron todo por mí, eso es amistad

Yo les di un mal momento, fue sin pensar.

Y ahora sola estoy

Y ahora sola estoy

 **BGM OFF**

Rarity vuelve a la plaza para dar las gracias a Prim Hemline por su tiempo, pero Suri Polomare entra, diciendo que Prim está furiosa. Twilight y las ponis luego entran; se disculpan con Rarity por faltar a su espectáculo porque se quedaron dormidos, y afirman que les informó Suri que Rarity perdió. A Rarity no le importa haber perdido y se disculpa con sus amigos de cómo los trató. Salen del edificio y se encuentran con Fercho flotando en el aire, "sentado" en posición india y, con una sonrisa, levanta el brazo para saludar cuando las ve. Rarity se encarga de que todos vean una demostración exclusiva de La Yegua de las Colinas.

 **BGM (Bucle):** watch?v=2Qg_gwpN8IY (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OST - Spring's Melody (Original))

Mientras caminaba, Rarity no pudo evitar sentirse muy alegre al estar rodeada de sus amigos. Observaba a sus amigas ponis, al pequeño dragón y por último también al humano. Fercho abre un poco demás los ojos (al parecer sintió que lo estaban observando) y fijó su mirada en Rarity, y simplemente le dio una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

Ella no deja de observarlo y un recuerdo pasa por su mente en ese instante.

 **-Flashback-**

El humano se pone a lado suyo y sin dejar de mirar el desfile le habla.

 **—Fercho:** _No es lo que hiciste, es lo que aún puedes hacer_ –dijo

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **—Rarity:** Me alegra que lo que voy a hacer, compensará en algo lo que hice –le dijo con una sonrisa. El humano simplemente asiente y luego da una sonrisa con un guiño

Aunque Fercho ya había vuelto a mirar hacia el frente, Rarity se le queda viendo por más tiempo que a los otros, ya que empezaba a recordar las cosas que él había hecho por ella.

 **-Flashback-**

 **—Rarity:** ¡Es el fin!

 **—Fercho:** (!) –despertó de su trance y se le ocurrió una idea a la vez

Se arrojó hacia el suelo, pero quedó flotando en el aire en forma vertical (con su pecho en dirección al asfalto). Luego se puso firme, y con su dedo pulgar apuntó a su espalda y dijo:

-Súbete a mi lomo –dijo en tono melódico

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Rarity no podía evitar tener una cálida sonrisa.

- _"Debo agradecerle"_ –pensó

Pero algo extraño pasó… por algún motivo, ella no podía evitar seguir recordando.

 **-Flashback-**

Ella ya había preparado una mesa con el té, listo para servir. Se sentaron, y aunque Fercho se predispuso a servirle, fue Rarity quien comenzó a manipular las tasas con su magia.

 **—Rarity:** Eres muy caballeroso, pero no te preocupes, querido –dijo mientras ponía una tasa con su magia frente a él

 **-Fin Flashback-**

- _"Aun sabiendo de que yo podía usar mí magia, él intentó ser servicial conmigo"_

 **-Flashback-**

 **—Fercho:** No te preocupes, eso lo haré yo

-De esa forma podrás terminar a tiempo, ¿cierto?

 **—Rarity:** Fercho…

 **—Fercho:** Para eso somos amigos

 **-Fin Flashback-**

- _"…Es… muy atento conmigo"_

 **-Flashback-**

Rarity bajando las escaleras de la Boutique y a Sweetie Bell corriendo en ellas mientras bajaba, pero en algún momento tropezó y comenzó a rodar para luego dar 1… 2… 3 rebotes, y cuando iba dar el 4to rebote ya contra el suelo, Fercho logra atraparla entre sus brazos.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

- _"Ayudó a mi hermanita a no lastimarse demás"_

-(!) –otro recuerdo le vino a la mente

 _-"Y en aquella ocasión, él…él…"_

 **-Flashback- (Capítulo 4) [Decidí dejar el estilo/formato de ese capítulo para hacer una comparación con mi actual estilo/formato]**

-Timberwolves: (Rugidos)

-Rarity: Ahhhhh!

Y soltó un grito cuando uno de estos se abalanzó hacia ella

El Timberwolf estaba ya en el aire con su hocico abierto para poder asestar la mordida cuando se escuchó un grito

-?: HEEYYY!

Ni siquiera pudo voltear a ver bien de donde provenía el grito cuando un puño ya estaba en el costado de su rostro, mandándolo contra un árbol y convirtiéndose en escombros de madera

Rarity estaba sorprendida, y sus ojos bien abiertos lo demostraban

 **—/—/—/—**

Y desviando la mirada hacia atrás de ellos con algo que llamo su atención. Inmediatamente volvió a hacer un giro dejando a la unicornio en el suelo y a él encima cubriéndola, debido a que Fernando pudo ver como el Timberwolf se arrojó contra ellos, y este pudo hundir casi todos los colmillos de su hocico en uno de sus muslos, lanzando un pequeño quejido a causa del dolor

-Fernando: ¡Ggh! – al sentir la mordida

-¡Escucha! ¡Debes huir de aquí lo más rápido posible! –le grité

-Rarity: ¿Por qué…? Si yo...te estaba... -dijo en voz baja y confundida aún estando en el suelo

La unicornio vacilaba en hacerlo porque a pesar de haberlo estado persiguiendo para capturarlo, la criatura la estaba salvando al final y por eso no quería abandonarlo

-Fernando: No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré del resto ¡Ahora lo más importante es que estés a salvo!

Rarity abrió aún más los ojos después de eso último que le dijo

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **[BGM ir a: 1:07]** Con ese último recuerdo, sin que ella misma lo entienda, las mejillas de Rarity se ruborizaron. Sacudió su cabeza y logró concentrarse… aunque el rubor seguía allí.

- _"Sí, d-definitivamente d-debo agradecerle"_ –pensaba nerviosa

Con una sonrisa "boba" y las mejillas sonrojadas, se disponía a llamar su atención para poder agradecerle lo que ha hecho por ella… al menos lo de hoy.

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM(min 0:14):** watch?v=KCoqdCjzFV8 (Most Epic Music Ever: Illusions)

 **—Fercho:** (!)

Pero cuando están yendo al teatro, algo llama la atención del humano.

Ella nota que él está mirando en cierta dirección, pero con una mirada ligeramente seria.

 **—Rarity:** ¿Pasa algo?

 **—Fercho:** No… nada –mirando fijamente en una dirección

-(…)

-Adelántense, las alcanzo luego

 **—Los demás:** ¿Eh?

Sin decir nada más empieza a ir a donde estaba mirando.

 **—/—/—/—**

La "misteriosa poni" que al parecer estaba observando al grupo desde la distancia, nota que el humano se dirige hacia ella.

 **—¿2?:** Así que por fin decidiste venir, ji ji –dijo mientras se alejaba de su escondite y buscaba otro

Fercho sigue a una poni que le parece haber visto antes, la cual no ha dejado de observarlo de una manera pícara las veces que se han encontrado. La sigue por varias partes hasta que finalmente llega a un apartado de la ciudad. Había árboles en los alrededores, ya que un poco más adelante parecía ser la entrada a un pequeño bosque.

 **—/—/—/—**

Por otro lado, estando en lo más alto de un edificio que se encontraba cerca de ahí, Blaze está parado observando… como si estuviera esperando que ocurriera algo.

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

Cuando Fercho llega a la entrada de ese pequeño bosque, empieza a observar por todos lados hasta que escucha una voz.

 **BGM:** watch?v=-JsGPzj-rtQ (Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Praetorian Guards)

 **—¿2?:** Oh, vaya, que sorpresa. Me encontraste –dijo en tono burlón

Cuando se muestra frente a él, recuerda que definitivamente es la poni del taxi y a la que le regaló la botella con agua.

 **—Fercho:** ¿Sorpresa? Je… pero si te dejaste encontrar

-…De hecho, eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

-La pregunta es: ¿Para qué?

 **—¿2?:** Oh, veo que eres muy listo… o tal vez fui muy obvia ji ji

-Por cierto, no me presenté contigo cuando nos encontramos

-Mi nombre es Aquos

 **—Fercho:** Un lindo nombre para una hermosa poni

-Soy Fercho, un gusto conocerte

 **—Aquos:** Que alguien tan apuesto como tú me diga eso, me hace realmente feliz, ji ji

 **—Fercho:** [Sonrisa falsa/nerviosa] –mientras tiene una gota de sudor a un lado de la cabeza

- _"¡¿Qué pasa?!"_ –pensó

-[Traga saliva]

- _"Lo de que es linda es cierto, pero…"_

 _-"Siento la misma presión que cuando estuve con Blaze"_

- _"Es casi la misma sensación que tuve durante el desfile, solo que ahora es mucho más fuerte"_

 **—Aquos:** Bien, comencemos –unas gotas de agua empiezan a aparecer frente a ella

 **—Fercho:** ¿Comenzar qué? –tratando de mantener su falsa sonrisa

 **—Aquos:** …Tu captura –dijo seriamente

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM (Bucle):** watch?v=T_dsM-r_x8 (Greatest Battle Music Of All Times : Unfinished Battle)

La unicornio extiende su pata delantera a la vez que su cuerno se ilumina, y un gran chorro de agua aparece prácticamente de la nada.

[¡PUM!]

Simplemente sorprendiendo a Fercho, el cual no puede hacer nada para esquivarlo y lo manda a volar, rodando por los suelos hasta unos 20m. La explosión que ocurrió cuando impactó contra Fercho, salpicó enormemente que incluso sobrepasaba la copa de los árboles, siendo visible desde lejos.

-Oh, pero no te preocupes. Cuando termine, quiero seguir hablando contigo

-Me pareces gracioso e interesante, ji ji

-(!)

-¿Eh?

En ese momento, Fercho comienza a ponerse de pie.

 **—Fercho:** También me pareces interesante, pero con lo de capturarme…

-Je… _Yo no lo creo_

 **—/—/—/—**

Por otro lado las chicas junto con Spike, también estaban llegando al lugar de la pelea.

 **-Flashback-**

Después de que hayan presenciado "La Yegua de las Colinas" y Rarity habiendo recibido el regalo de Coco Pommel, salieron en busca de su amigo que no había vuelto, y ya habiendo pasado un tiempo buscándolo, les llamó la atención el estruendo y fragmentos de agua que sobresalían por sobre los árboles muy cerca de ellos y que los guio hasta aquí.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **—Todos:** [Inhalan aire con sorpresa]

-¡Fercho!

 **—Fercho:** ¡No se acerquen!

-¡Esta poni es-!

Otra gran "columna" de agua se dirige a él a gran velocidad, pero logra esquivarlo.

[¡PUM!] [¡BOOM!]

Algunos árboles que se encontraban en el camino del ataque fueron destrozados. Los demás quedan sorprendidos con lo que ven.

 **—Twilight:** …Como el poni del que nos contaste –dijo completando la frase

 **—Rarity:** ¡¿Vieron eso?!

 **—Applejack:** ¡Lo atacó con agua que salió prácticamente de la nada!

 **—Pinkie:** Esa poni debería considerar trabajar como bombero

 **—Rainbow:** Debemos ayudarle –refiriéndose a su amigo

 **—Fluttershy:** N-no sé si sea una b-buena idea meternos en esto –dijo algo asustada

Fercho comienza a ponerse de pie, luego de haber esquivado el ataque.

 **—Fercho:** " _¿Qué se supone que haga, si ella puede crear agua prácticam-?_ "

-(!)

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Se ve cómo gotas de agua salen de las grietas en el suelo, otras salen de los árboles, y se juntan frente a la unicornio.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 _-"Entonces, ¿se trata de eso?"_

-" _Absorbe del ambiente las moléculas de agua y luego las utiliza en sus ataques"_

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

 **—Aquos:** ¡Si no vas a atacar tú, lo haré yo!

 **—Fercho:** [Mirando a su alrededor]

 _-"Este lugar tal vez sea húmedo, pero no tanto… ¡así que ella tratará de que esto termine rápido!"_

La unicornio empieza a correr hacia el humano.

 **BGM:** watch?v=R9BOCS88QLI (Ore Wa Tokoton Tomaranai! (Karaoke) - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Music Extended)

 **—Fercho:** [empieza a correr hacia ella] _"Sus ataques son rápidos y potentes"_

-(…) –observando cómo se acercaba

-¡…Pero!

Cuando los 2 se encuentran como a 2m de distancia…

 **—Aquos:** _"Mi idea de provocarlo para que me ataque de frente funcionó"_ –pensó mientras se le formaba una sonrisa confiada

-¡ _Hidrobomba_! –era una enorme "columna" de agua en forma de "taladro"

[DASH] = **[Sonido de cuando algo o alguien desaparece o se mueve a gran velocidad]**

[¡BOOM!]

Se ve cómo la hidrobomba perfora el suelo donde estaba Fercho, mientras continúa avanzando hacia el bosque, destrozando y hasta arrancando algunos árboles.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Tanto como Aquos y Blaze, se ve que cierran ligeramente los ojos a modo de análisis al notar algo.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Aquos/Blaze:** (!)

- _"¡Es más rápido que la otra vez!"_ –pensaron al mismo tiempo

Se ve como Fercho ya se encuentra a un lado de Aquos, ya en posición de dar un puñetazo.

 **—Fercho:** ¡…Sólo va en una dirección! –completó su frase

-¡RAAHH!

 **-Cámara Dinámica (Lenta)-**

Aquos está tratando de mirar hacia su lado izquierdo, por donde había aparecido el humano. Por otro lado Fercho… aún estaba en posición para dar el puñetazo (no se había movido), solo observando directamente a su oponente.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica (Lenta)-**

 **BGM OFF**

La unicornio notó que el humano no había hecho su movimiento y rápidamente realizó su ataque de agua, mandando a volar a Fercho hacia el bosque y perdiéndose entre los árboles, mientras que al mismo tiempo tomaba distancia con el impulso de su propio ataque.

 **BGM (REANUDAR)**

Rainbow Dash observó lo que le pasó a su amigo y dirigió su mirada hacia Aquos.

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Oye! –y se lanzó en vuelo hacia ella

-No sé quién seas- no tuvo tiempo de completar su frase

 **—Aquos:** Y tampoco lo sabrás, cabeza de nube

-¡Hidrobomba…!

 **—Rainbow:** (!) –vio como el ataque de agua se dirigía hacia ella

-Je [Risa Confiada]

Ella siguió volando y esperó hasta estar a una distancia prudente del ataque… y luego se movió a su derecha para poder evitarlo.

-¡Sus ataques son rápidos y potentes, pero solo va en una direcc-!

-(!)

 **—Aquos:** Je [Risa Confiada]

-¡…"Dividida"! –completó el nombre de su ataque

La "columna" de agua que se dirigía hacia Rainbow Dash, se partió en 2 en el último momento (era como una "Y" pero de cabeza). Uno dio de lleno en la pegaso, que la arrojó muy lejos, y el otro…

[¡BOOM!]

Estaba dirigido a los demás e impactó contra ellos, los hizo saltar por los aires y caían al suelo muy adoloridos.

-Ji ji ji [Risa Soberbia]

-¿Pero qué pasó?

-Si eso sólo fue uno de mis ataques más débiles, ¿y ya quedaron así?

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Muestra primeramente cómo Rainbow Dash está en el suelo, con dificultades para levantarse, y luego muestra a los demás que están en las mismas condiciones.

Pero luego muestra cómo Fercho iba acercándose caminando normalmente, solo con algunos raspones y algo de polvo. Pero en realidad, los ataques que recibió le hicieron mucho daño, aunque estaba tratando de no demostrarlo.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Fercho:** [Se detiene] Oye, no te olvides de mí

-Yo soy tu oponente –lo dice con una sonrisa confiada, pero con una gota de sudor al costado de su sien

 **—Aquos:** ¿Cómo podría olvidar a un caballero como tú?

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh?

 **—Aquos:** Como sabrás, a las damas nos encanta la caballerosidad

-Así que sabemos cuándo alguien es genuinamente caballero con nosotras, y también sabemos cuándo lo son por "conveniencia"

 **—Rarity:** Eso es cierto –dijo mientras se levantaba

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estás? –dijo también levantándose

 **—Aquos:** Si estás de acuerdo conmigo, significa que tú también eres toda una dama

 **—Rarity:** Gracias, querida. Tú también eres encantadora… por cierto, me encanta cómo está arreglada tu melena

 **—Aquos:** Oh, y a mí me encantaron tus diseños

-Eran realmente innovadores y desafiantes

 **—Rarity:** Oh, por favor, me alagas

-Sólo tuve un poco de inspir-

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Ayy! ¡¿En serio tengo que recordarles que esto es una pelea?! –gritó molesta

 **—Aquos:** Oh, es cierto. Continuemos –dijo como si nada

 **BGM:** watch?v=DIT672FeNlU (Super Survivor (Opening Version) - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Music Extended)

 **—Fercho:** ¡Sí! –y empezó a correr hacia ella

Él corre directamente hacia la unicornio, la cual empieza a sonreír.

 **—Aquos:** " _Esta vez no te funcionará"_ –pensó

-¡Hidrobomba…! –lanzó su técnica

 **—Twilight:** (!) [Inhala aire con sorpresa]

- _"Fercho quiere volver a engañarla, pero no sabe que-"_ –pensó

Fercho, sin dejar de correr, ya estaba muy cerca del ataque de agua y se preparó para saltar a su derecha y esquivarlo.

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Cuidado! ¡Ella puede divi-!

La unicornio abrió los ojos demás mientras tenía una sonrisa.

 **—Aquos:** _"Muy tarde"_ –pensó

-¡…Dividida! –completó el nombre del ataque

La "columna" de agua que se dirigía hacia Fercho, se partió en 2 en el último momento…

 **BGM (ir a min 0:51)**

 **-Cámara Dinámica (Lenta)-**

Pero él realiza una finta en el último momento posible, volviendo hacia su izquierda y quedando de esa manera en medio de la bifurcación (quedó en medio de la "Y" de cabeza).

 **—Aquos:** (!) –abre sus ojos sorprendida

 **—Fercho:** " _Aunque estuve en los arbustos, pude ver cuando realizaste este ataque_ " –pensó

Él comienza a levantar su brazo derecho y apunta directamente donde la división del ataque.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica (Lenta)-**

-¡ _Presión G_! –gritó

[BOOM]

Una especie de gran bola de energía trasparente sale disparada de la mano de Fercho e impactó en donde se dividía el ataque de agua… **[BGM: 1:14]** y comenzó a abrirse paso a través de la hidrobomba, literalmente partiendo el ataque en 2.

[¡PUM!]

El ataque de Fercho impactó directamente de frente con Aquos, consiguiendo aturdirla.

 **—Twilight:** " _Ya entiendo_ " –pensó

-" _Apuntó al medio donde la técnica era débil momentáneamente_ "

Fercho corre rápidamente hacia ella a través de la ahora "partida" técnica de la unicornio, la cual logra recuperarse de su confusión.

 **—Aquos:** (!) –Abre los ojos sorprendida

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Fercho ya estaba frente a ella, listo y en posición de dar un puñetazo… y lo lanzó

 **—Fercho:** ¡RAAHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=-JsGPzj-rtQ (Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Praetorian Guards)

[Silencio]

Se ve a Fercho con su brazo extendido y una sombra cubriendo sus ojos

 **—/—/—/—**

Se ve a Aquos, quién cerró sus ojos instintivamente, esperando el golpe…un golpe que nunca llegó.

Ella abre lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el puño del humano a cm de su cara.

 **—Rarity:** (!) –se da cuenta de algo

Aquos quién estaba expectante de lo que iba a pasar, lentamente se le forma una sonrisa.

 **—Aquos:** Je… ¿No me digas que…?

 **—Fercho:** ¡No puedo! –gritó con los ojos cerrados

 **—Rainbow:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué te detuviste?! –gritó incrédula

 **—Rarity:** Fercho…

 **—Aquos:** Ja ja ja

-Aww, cosita –dice en forma cariñosa

-Eso solo hace que me enamore más de ti

 **—Applejack:** ¿Pero de qué está hablando?

 **—Aquos:** Tú si entiendes, ¿cierto? –dirigiéndose a Rarity

Rarity desvía la mirada algo desanimada.

 **—Applejack:** Rarity, ¿de qué establos está hablando esta poni?

Rarity evitaba responder.

 **—Rainbow:** Rarity, dinos –mientras se acercaba al grupo

Finalmente ella levanta la mirada y responde.

 **—Rarity:** Él no va atacarla, porque él es…

-[Suspiro]

-…Un caballero

 **—Todos:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Pero él ya se había enfrentado y golpeado otros malhechores!

 **—Twilight:** Pero si te pones a pensar, todos a los que se enfrentó fueron corceles–dijo con un casco en su barbilla

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Eso es ridículo!

-¡Fercho, patéale el trasero!

 **—Aquos:** Ji ji ji

-Siento decirte que él no lo hará

Fercho aún seguía con el brazo extendido y su puño cerrado, pero Aquos acariciaba el rostro del humano mientras le respondía a Rainbow Dash. Fercho lo único que podía hacer era fruncir el ceño, apretar los dientes y seguir en esa posición.

 **—Pinkie:** [Inhala aire con sorpresa]

-Y quiere aprovechar que ella es una poni

-¡Es una poni mala!

 **—Aquos:** ¡Se equivocan! –gritó algo molesta, llamando la atención de todos

-[Mirando directamente a Fercho] Esta clase de actitud en batalla…

-Esta clase de caballerosidad en batalla…

-…Me niego a aceptarla –dijo seria

 **—Fercho:** Yo…

-¡Kyk! [Aprieta los dientes]

-…Yo…

-[Suspiro] –mientras baja su brazo y se para normalmente

-[La mira directamente] Sé que debo reconocerte en este momento como una guerrera y no como una dama…

 **—Aquos:** Si sabes eso, ¡¿por qué no lo haces?!

 **—Fercho:** ¡Porque ya lo dije al principio…!

-(…)

-No puedo… –mientras apretaba su puño

-No es simplemente desearlo y ya

La unicornio lo miraba directamente hasta que…

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Aquos:** [Suspiro]

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? –dijo ligeramente desanimada

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh?

 **—Aquos:** Por esta vez, y solo por esta vez… responderé a tu caballerosidad

 **—Fercho:** ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?

 **—Aquos:** Que la próxima vez que nos veamos, pelearé en serio

-Puedes considerar la batalla de Blaze y la mía como un "calentamiento"

 **—Fercho:** (!)

-¿Dijiste Blaze? ¿Lo conoces?

 **—Aquos:** Sí, algo así –rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa

-Pero antes de irme te diré algo muy importante

-Lo de la caballerosidad en batalla te lo digo en serio, debes hacer algo con eso

-De lo contrario tendrás muchos problemas cuando te enfrentes a las del sexo femenino

 **—Fercho:** [Con los cachetes inflados] Te dije que eso ya lo sé –ponía las manos en la cintura y desviaba la mirada ligeramente molesto

-(!)

-Espera… ¿por qué estás dándome consejos?

 **—Aquos:** No te confundas

-Me sentiría muy decepcionada si perdieras con otra que no sea yo, eso es todo

-Así que… –puso una mira muy seria

-La próxima vez más vale que pelees conmigo con todas tus fuerzas, porque si no, en vez de capturarte…voy a matarte –dijo fríamente

-¡Bien! ¡Ya me voy! –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

Simplemente dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia al bosque hasta perderse de vista. Inmediatamente, Fercho se sentó allí mismo en el suelo.

 **—Fercho:** [Suspiro]

-Incluso estando en otra dimensión, las mujeres son difíciles de entender

 **—Spike:** ¿Estás bien? –mientras se acercaba

Las demás también se acercaron para saber cómo se encontraba el humano. Fercho simplemente asintió con la cabeza y afirmó que se encontraba bien, luego se levantó y propuso regresar a Ponyville, con lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia la estación de trenes y dejar atrás de una vez Ponyhattan.

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (Boutique Carrusel)**

Más tarde, Rarity escribe la lección que aprendió en el diario de la amistad antes de abrir el regalo de despedida de Coco: un carrete de hilo de color arco iris. Ella lo pone en su estantería con otros seis carretes que coinciden con los colores del cuero de las Mane 6. El hilo arco iris luego emite un extraño brillo.

* * *

 **-En las cercanías del Bosque White Tail Woods-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=pPYFGzu7Pog (The Crows (by Chris Heron))

Por otro lado, Aquos caminaba tranquilamente, pero un poni conocido estaba recostado por el tronco de un árbol y cuando la unicornio estaba cerca, calmadamente salió de su escondite hasta hacerse ver.

 **—¿?:** ¿Por qué lo dejaste escapar?

 **—Aquos:** (!)

-(…) –de una expresión de sorpresa fue pasando a una de indiferencia

-Ah, solo eres tú, Blaze –dijo rodando los ojos

 **—Blaze:** ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó por esa cabecita tuya?

 **—Aquos:** Es diferente

-En tu caso; él escapó de ti, pero en mi caso; yo lo dejé escapar

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=VLS36Zxkm9s (Musaigen no Phantom World OST - Comical Battle)

-Es que era muy lindo, y por eso le di otra oportunidad

 **—Blaze:** ¡Ya basta de bromas!

 **—Aquos:** No es broma…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso? –dijo con una sonrisa pícara

 **—Blaze:** [Traga saliva] –con una gota de sudor en su sien

-¿No estás bromeando? –con una expresión sorprendida

-[Se aclara la garganta] –mientras cierra los ojos

-¡Hmph!… de todos modos, si ese fuera el caso estaría muy feliz

-De hecho… lo ayudaría a que salga contigo y que así te pueda llevar muy lejos de mí

 **—Aquos:** ¡Eso es muy cruel! –con los ojos exageradamente llenos de lágrimas

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio! –con los ojos cerrados pero muy infantilmente

-¡Eres un tonto, hermano! –con los cachetes inflados

 **—Blaze:** ¿Yo? Ja [Risa Burlona]

-Si fuiste tú quién dejó escapar al que debíamos de capturar

-Tú eres la tonta, hermana

Ambos ponis chocan sus cabezas entre sí, con un rayito que viajaba de una frente a otra mientras tenían una expresión nada amigable.

 **-Blaze/Aquos:** ¡Grrr! –mientras se empujaban con sus cabezas

[Pasos]

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Blaze/Aquos:** (!)

Se escuchó unos pasos muy cerca de los ponis que inmediatamente dejaron de pelear y pusieron atención hacia donde habían escuchado dichos pasos.

 **—¿3?:** Pero si son los guardianes del Fuego y del Agua…

-Se llevan tan bien como sus elementos –dijo sarcásticamente un pegaso

 **—¿4?:** (…) –un poni terrestre solo observaba en silencio

Se ve a un pegaso color verde pálido, melena y cola blanca, ojos verdes. Su Cutie Mark eran 2 nubes que giran entre sí en forma de espiral.

 **—Blaze:** El guardián del Aire: Ace

Luego se ve a un poni terrestre que era alto y corpulento de color marrón claro, melena y cola negra, ojos ámbar. Su Cutie Mark era: 2 Montañas juntas

-Y el guardián de la Tierra: Earthbreaker

 **BGM:** watch?v=sf6LD2B_kDQ (Elements - Lindsey Stirling (Dubstep Violin Original Song))

 **—Aquos:** ¿Por qué están aquí?

 **—Earthbreaker:** (…) –ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados, sin intención de participar en la conversación

 **—Blaze:** ¿Qué pasó con el "candidato" que estaba cerca del Imperio de Cristal?

 **—Ace:** Escapó

-Derrotó a todos nuestros aliados, y cuando llegamos al lugar ya no había nadie

 **—Aquos:** Así que…

 **—Earthbreaker:** Vinimos por el siguiente objetivo

 **—Ace:** Diciendo solo lo necesario como siempre, ¿no, Earthbreaker?

 **—Aquos:** Sí, pero hay veces en la que me olvido que realmente él puede hablar

 **—Blaze:** Como sea… ese "objetivo" es mío

 **—Aquos:** ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mío!

 **—Ace:** Si escuché bien, ustedes 2 ya se habían enfrentado a él con anterioridad, ¿no?

-Así que nos toca a nosotros

-Y ya que tuvo la oportunidad de "calentar" con ustedes…

-[Sonrisa Confiada]

 **—Aquos:** (…) tenía una mirada seria

 **—Earthbreaker:** (…) –abrió los ojos, pero la expresión seria

 **—Ace:** Significa que a partir de ahora…

 **—Blaze:** (…) –tenía una mirada seria

 **—Ace:** Podremos ir con todo –dijo con la expresión seria

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

La "pantalla" se divide en 4 espacios, y en cada espacio está el rostro de cada guardián respectivamente. Teniendo una mirada seria mientras "observan" hacia la cámara

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **Los 4 Guardianes, los 4 Elementos de la naturaleza se han reunido… y van tras nuestro prota.**

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-Ponyville- (Casa de Fercho)**

Me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar un poco hasta que…

 **—¿?:** Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar

 **—Fercho:** (!)

-[Mirando alrededor] Este lugar… esta voz… ¿Por qué me parece conocido?

-¿Nos volveríamos a encontrar?

-(!)

-Tú eres… tú eres la que me habló en aquella ocasión, en este mismo sitio, ¿cierto?

 **—¿?:** Así es

* * *

 **-En algún lugar de Equestria-**

[Aplauso] [Aplauso] [Aplauso]

De repente se escucharon 3 aplausos lentos y rápidamente buscó de dónde provenían, sólo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que esos aplausos provenían de una pata de león y una garra de águila. El Draconequus estaba allí parado con una sonrisa confiada y los ojos entrecerrados.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fercho:** Ahmm… no sé si debo alegrarme o asustarme por eso

 **—Discord:** JA JA JA

-En fin, solo estaba de paso así que ya me voy

-Tienes que concentrarte y esas cosas, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras hacía la pose de la grulla con una ropa de karateka, y al final hacía la pose del "KameHameHa"

 **—Fercho:** (!)

-Je je. ¿Sabes…?

-También quiero aprender a hacer esa técnica –dijo apuntando con su dedo índice

 **—/—/—/—**

[GRITOS DESPAVORIDOS]

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh? [Mira a su derecha] ¿Eh? [Mira a su izquierda]

-(…) –se queda sin palabras mirando hacia arriba

-…No puede ser –incrédulo

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Abuela Smith:** JA [Risa Confiada]

-Les dije que la sabia de pino mantendría unida la balsa –orgullosamente con los ojos cerrados

Applejack, Apple Bloom y Big Mac la miran con desaprobación.

-¿Podrías bajarnos hasta allí?

 **—Fercho:** Si llegan a tocar esa bal-

* * *

 **-Rumbo a las pruebas de los Juegos de Equestria-**

 **—Rainbow:** Sí, soy asombrosa –dijo vanidosamente

 **—Fercho:** [Tos] Y muy humilde [Tos] –dijo entre tos

\- [Mirando a todas partes] ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

* * *

 **-Rainbow Falls-**

 **—Twilight:** Ahora ven, vayamos a ver a donde se dirige

 **—Fercho:** Ja ja. No. No me quieras involucrar en esto

 **—Twilight:** Quieras o no quieras, ya estás involucrado en esto

-Ahora ven, vamos

 **–Fercho:** [Suspira]

…Está bien –dijo de mala gana

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (Estación de Tren)**

 **—Discord:** Que comience la recuperación –teniendo a las 4 ponis cerca de él

[Aplauso Repentino]

 **—Fercho:** ¡Rainbow Dash!

-¡Tú! ¡Yo! ¡Carrera! ¡Ahora!

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (Biblioteca Golden Oak)**

 **—Fercho:** Bien, ya pasó aproximadamente 1 hora, así que me supongo que ya estarán aquí

-¡Hola! ¡Twilight! –gritó esperando una respuesta mientras entraba

-[Entre risas] Espero haber llegado después de que Discord cantara- –fue interrumpido

 **—Cadence:** Creí que no estabas en condiciones de viajar

[Teletransportación]

 **—Discord:** No lo estoy

-Tendremos que hacer preparativos. Je je je je je

-(!)

-Oh, pero miren quién llegó, y en el momento más oportuno

 **—Fercho:** (…)

-[Suspiro resignado] –mientras cerraba los ojos

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Un Saludo para:**

 **Portassj:**

 **Gracias por seguir "sintonizado" ja ja. Y lo que Angel iba a decir pues... se los dejo a su imaginación XD**

 **Como habrán notado, me gustan mucho los BGM de "Dragon Ball/Z/Super/GT" (Los usaré especialmente en batalla)**

 **También les dejo los links para que les ayude a darse una idea de lo que les hablé en ciertas partes de la historia**

 **RECURSOS:**

 **Imagen (Casa):** (Ya saben, primero google punto com)/search?q=casas+prefabricadas&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiQtNGrqpTWAhXELSYKHfl7A_MQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=638#imgrc=cWmgesxo8bPtyM:

 **Imagen (C.M. Aquos):** /search?q=simbolo+del+agua&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwijqfPku5jWAhXKl5AKHRiKDowQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=638#imgrc=r4OUmL6N4yRnsM:

 **Imagen (C.M. Ace):** /search?q=simbolo+del+aire &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJw9n_v5vWAhVPlpAKHYPCAwwQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=638#imgrc=w-JhFizahLYLmM:

 **Imagen (C.M. Earthbreaker):** /search?biw=1366 &bih=638&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=simbolo+de+la+tierra&oq=simbolo+de+&gs_l=psy-ab.3.0.0i67k1l4.85453.87839.0.89..849.2-3.3.0...0...1.1. -ab..0.3. 2JaQ0#imgrc=VuqcqDJ8WbOgjM:

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**


	18. Revelaciones

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **Revelaciones**

 **Fercho P.O.V.**

Me encontraba en mi casa recién comprada (ya todo amoblado), y después de haber tratado y vendado algunas heridas, fui directamente a sentarme al sofá de la sala. Me senté, extendí mis piernas y también extendí mis brazos hacia los costados, colocándolos sobre la cabecera. Cerré los ojos y empecé a tratar de relajarme un poco, pero ni siquiera pasó 5 segundos cuando los volví a abrir y entonces…

 **—Fercho:** (!)

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

 **BGM:** watch?v=i_QxGtXSa9E (Secret of the Forest - Chrono Trigger Music Extended)

Ya no estaba en la sala, sino que estaba acostado boca arriba sobre un césped verde que parecía no tener fin, también veía algunos que otros árboles en los alrededores. Todo el lugar tenía una especie de "brillo" como si fuera algún tipo de sueño o recuerdo.

-¡Ay, por favor! –grito malhumorado

Me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar un poco hasta que…

 **—¿?:** Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar

 **—Fercho:** (!)

-[Mirando alrededor] Este lugar… esta voz… ¿Por qué me parece conocido?

-¿Nos volveríamos a encontrar?

-(!)

-Tú eres… tú eres la que me habló en aquella ocasión, en este mismo sitio, ¿cierto?

 **—¿?:** Así es

 **—Fercho:** Esa vez dijiste que no tenías mucho tiempo o algo así

 **—¿?:** Es que había utilizado demasiada magia y aún no me había recuperado

-Sin mencionar que en ese momento estaba aplicado magia sanadora en tu cuerpo mientras teníamos nuestra conversación

-Eso hizo que me agotara mucho

 **—Fercho:** Ahh… –a modo de entender

-Eso explica por qué no estaba tan agotado cuando recuperé el conocimiento –dije con mi mano en mi barbilla

-Oye, entonces realmente te lo agradezco…–no sabía su nombre

 **—¿?:** Escucha, tratar de explicarte ahora mismo quién soy sería algo complicado

-Así que de momento solo dime… "Equestria"

 **—Fercho:** ¿O-ok?

 **—Equestria:** Como ya te lo dije, la primera vez que nos vimos utilicé casi toda mi magia

-Así que tuve que volver a reunir un poco para volver a hablar contigo, pero no es mucha, así que vayamos directo al grano

-Te preguntarás por qué estás aquí en Equestria

-Y la respuesta es simple: Yo te traje aquí

 **—Fercho:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

 **BGM (min 0:20):** watch?v=KimaSZJezjk (Sonic Symphony- Dark Force Rising (2012 Epic Dark Orchestral Vengeance Rock Hybrid Style))

 **—Equestria:** Un mal está por sobrevenir a todos

 **—Fercho:** ¿Un mal?

-(!)

-Si te refieres a Tirek, no te preocupes. Twilight y las demás lo derrotarán

 **—Equestria:** Tirek está atrapado en el Tártaro, no es él a quién me refiero

-(…)

-¿Cómo sabías de él?

 **—Fercho:** [mirando en distintas direcciones] Ehh…

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Celestia y a Luna? –le cambié de tema

 **—Equestria:** Porque esto escapa a sus posibilidades. Tampoco podrían hacer algo las portadoras de los elementos, me refiero a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas

-Es un enemigo muy astuto, que incluso pudo contra los "2 Jueces"

 **—Fercho:** ¿Los 2 Jueces?

 **—Equestria:** Son los que gobiernan con sabiduría y justicia este planeta

-Ellos son los que eligieron o aprobaron a todos Reyes, Reinas, Príncipes o Princesas que gobiernan actualmente

 **—Fercho:** Ya veo, por eso me dijiste que este problema va más allá de las posibilidades de las Princesas

-Si alguien pudo contra esos seres tan poderosos, ni siquiera la realeza podrá hacer algo al respecto

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Equestria:** Es ahí donde entras tú

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh?

 **BGM:** watch?v=aK4lDRLNDUY (Dragon Ball Super OST - The Ultimate Super Warrior Is Born!)

 **—Equestria:** Como dijiste, la realeza no podrá hacer nada al respecto… pero tú no eres de la realeza

-Para combatir algo así, se necesita un guerrero

 **—Fercho:** …Pero yo sólo soy un yo, no soy un guerrero

 **—Equestria:** Existe una leyenda en la cual se había visionado de tu llegada aquí

-Un ser con habilidades muy únicas y peculiares

-Y con la llegada de este ser, también se desataría un mal

 **—Fercho:** (!)

 **—Equestria:** Si me lo preguntas, eso debe referirse al que derrotó a los _2 Jueces_

-Lo que quiero decir es que tú no eres un guerrero…

 **—Fercho:** Me alegra que te des cuenta. Lo que podrías hacer-

 **—Equestria:** ¡Eres el _Guerrero Legendario_!

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Fercho:** (!?)

-(…)  
- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **—Equestria:** No me crees, ¿cierto?

 **—Fercho:** Ja ja… Pero si estás diciendo que ni siquiera Celestia y Luna podrían con eso, ¿crees que yo podría hacer algo?

 **—Equestria:** Como tú sueles decir: " _Yo creo en ti_ "

 **—Fercho:** Ya basta de bromas

-Ni siquiera soy algún tipo de guerrero normal, ¿cómo podría ser _El Guerrero Legendario_?

 **BGM (REANUDAR):** (Secret of the Forest - Chrono Trigger Music Extended)

 **—Equestria:** En estos momentos es cierto que no vales para nada [¡Oye! –grité molesto], pero si sigues entrenándote lo entenderás

 **—Fercho:** Mira, admito que como todo hombre me emocionan las peleas, pero… ¡por favor!

-Sólo soy un humano

 **—Equestria:** Y todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, ¿cómo lo explicas?

 **—Fercho:** (!)

-No lo sé… como estoy en Equestria, la magia debe estar afectándome de alguna forma

-Todo lo que hice hasta ahora debió haber sido por causa de la magia. Todo lo que lancé debieron haber sido hechizos y esas cosas…

-Entonces fui afectado por la magia y ahora puedo producir magia, ¿verdad?

 **—Equestria:** Hmm… –estaba pensando

-No. No puedo percibir de momento que poseas o puedas producir magia… al menos no la que acostumbramos aquí

 **—Fercho:** ¡¿Qué?! ¿P-pero y entonces…?

 **—Equestria:** Tú no controlas la " _magia"_. Controlas la " _energía"_

 **—Fercho:** ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

 **—Equestria:** La magia es una fuerza adecuada para la conjuración de efectos, alteraciones y creaciones a pequeña escala

-La energía es una fuerza extra dimensional capaz de transformarse libremente en cualquier otro elemento

-En otras palabras, la energía que produces en bruto, eres capaz expulsarla de ti y materializarlo. En tu caso lo haces con esas "técnicas" tuyas como: " _Ráfaga Volley al Máximo_ " y la " _Presión G_ "

 **—Fercho:** Je-Je [Risa Nerviosa]

-Lo dices tan normalmente, cuando en realidad eso no es normal en mí

 **—Equestria:** ¿Los humanos no hacen esto normalmente?

 **—Fercho:** No

 **—Equestria:** Estoy algo confundida

 **—Fercho:** A ver… ¿cómo te lo explico?

-Mmm…

-(!) –se me ocurrió un ejemplo

-Para no ir tan lejos; es como que un poni terrestre utilice magia. No es algo normal

 **—Equestria:** …Voy entendiendo. Pero podría entenderte mejor si me permitieras acceder a parte de tu información

 **—Fercho:** ¿Acceder a parte de mi información?

 **—Equestria:** Más bien sería acceder a tus recuerdos

 **—Fercho:** (!)

-P-pero, eso significa…

 **—Equestria:** Por eso te lo digo. Sólo lo haré si tú me lo permites

-(!)

-¿Mmm…? –dijo arqueando una ceja y una mirada pícara

-¿Acaso hay algo que no quieres que vea? –dijo pícaramente

 **—Fercho:** N-no, yo no… –traté de responder con valentía

-[Suspiro] –no engaño a nadie

-Sí… digo, tal vez –desvié la mirada avergonzado

 **—Equestria:** Ji ji… si llegara a encontrarme con algo "vergonzoso", no te preocupes, tienes mi palabra de que no diré nada

En ese momento una especie de vapor empezó a formarse frente a mí, para luego comenzar a tomar forma: Un alicornio

 **—Fercho:** _"Tiene mucha semejanza a un "Windigo" o al alicornio que aparece cuando se enfrentan "Las Dazzlings vs Las Rainbooms""_ –pensé

 **—Equestria:** [Extiende su pata hacia mí] Solo debes permitirme tocar tu frente y comenzaré

Estuve pensativo por unos instantes…

 **—Fercho:** [Mirando enojado a la cámara] _¡¿Qué?! Están a punto de revisar muchas cosas que hice y sé. Es normal que esté nervioso_

 _-"Aquel de ustedes que esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra"_

Ya había pasado unos momentos y no quiero parecer un cobarde… además dijo que no diría nada. Y si lo hiciera, simplemente lo negaría con todas mis fuerzas.

Entonces me acerqué a ella para que pudiera colocar su casco en mi frente.

 **—Equestria:** Aquí voy

En ese momento, entre su casco y mi frente había un brillo. Luego noté que sus ojos parecían ser una especie de "pantalla", ya que podía ver algunos de mis recuerdos allí, pero pasaban a una velocidad impresionante. Eso indicaba que la "transferencia" se estaba llevando a cabo.

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

 **-1 Minuto Después-**

Todo parecía en orden hasta que…

 **—Equestria:** [Inhala aire con sorpresa] –y quita su casco de mi frente y cae al suelo

Pude ver que estaba algo agitada y con la respiración entre cortada

 **—Fercho:** _"Obviamente algo la asustó. La pregunta es: ¿Qué? "_ –pensé mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –dije

Ella no dejaba de mirarme con los ojos bien abiertos… hasta parecía con miedo de que me le acerque, pero rápidamente se da cuenta que estoy preocupado por ella y empieza a tranquilizarse.

 **—Equestria:** Vaya… realmente estás lleno de sorpresas

-Y eso que no pude acceder al 100% de tus recuerdos debido a la sorpresa que me llevé

 **BGM:** watch?v=aOJVWdaaiG8 (Most Epic Music Ever: Land of Shadows)

 **—Fercho:** ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

 **—Equestria:** Así que…

-[Suspiro]

-…Solamente somos unas "caricaturas" para ustedes

 **—Fercho:** (!) –me quedé con los ojos bien abiertos

En ese momento me di cuenta que solamente había pensado en las escenas vergonzosas que tenía y que tal vez ella los viera, y eso hizo que me olvide por completo de lo que sé sobre ellos… Y ahí está. Cuando te haces del valiente pero sin pensar.

 **—Equestria:** Entonces significa… que has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo

 **—Fercho:** E-es que… yo…

 **—Equestria:** ¡Fui tan ingenua al confiar en ti! –gritó con los ojos cerrados

Lo único que podía hacer era desviar la mirada. Ella estaba enojada y tenía todo el derecho, pero…

 **—Fercho:** Así es…

-Pero lo hice con una razón

-¡Si en verdad accediste a mis recuerdos entonces deberías-!

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=VLS36Zxkm9s (Musaigen no Phantom World OST - Comical Battle)

 **—Equestria:** Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

 **—Fercho:** (!?)

 **—Equestria:** Solo te estoy molestando –dijo con una sonrisa y me guiño el ojo

 **—Fercho:** ¡Hija de…! ¡Gyahg!

 **—Equestria:** Claro que lo sé

-El decir lo que sabes podría cambiar los hechos y el curso de la historia en el futuro. Y eso es algo que quieres evitar

 **—Fercho:** Me alegra que entendieras eso, pero… ¡¿Podrías tomártelo con más seriedad?!

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM (REANUDAR):** (Secret of the Forest - Chrono Trigger Music Extended)

 **—Equestria:** Ji ji… Está bien, lo siento

-Aunque eso no es todo lo interesante

-Aprendí cosas que podrían dar una _"explicación"_ a todo ese cambio por el que estás pasando…

-(…) –se veía pensativa, tal vez esté buscando una manera para explicarlo

-…Pero eso te lo diré en otra ocasión –dijo mientras la forma de alicornio de vapor desaparecía

 **—Fercho:** ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes con la duda!

[Silencio]

-…Ya se fue

Sin nada más que hacer, imaginé una puerta cerca de mí y cuando apareció la crucé para poder despertar.

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

Desperté y noté que me encontraba en el sofá. Me levanté y miré mi mano mientras la abría y la cerraba.

-Una explicación a lo que me pasa, ¿eh?

-Bueno, admito que no es normal lo que me pasa, pero…puedo volar y lanzar energía, ¿cómo podría considerarlo "malo"? Je je je

-Así que… ¿en realidad quiero una explicación?

-(…)

-[Suspiro]

-Aunque tampoco sería malo saberlo

-En fin… –mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta

Abrí la puerta con cuidado para que nadie me viera… Sí. Aún tengo esa costumbre, pero estoy luchando para quitármela.

-Mientras espero iré a un lugar para poder estar un tranquilo y entrenar un poco

Afortunadamente no había nadie en los alrededores de mi casa y alcé el vuelo para dirigirme a un lugar tranquilo

 **-Fercho POV Fin-**

* * *

 **-En algún lugar de Equestria-**

Llegó hasta un bosque y desde el aire pudo ver una cascada y se dirigió hacia allí. Descendió cerca de la orilla, y después de mojarse la cara con un poco de agua, se aseguró que no haya nadie en los alrededores y empezó a concentrarse. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar en un tono blanquecino y…

-¡Ráfaga de Volley al Máximo!

Los proyectiles de energía se dirigían hacia una gran roca que estaba a unos 10m de él, y con cada impacto le provocaba un cráter.

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=EeXCCk1Mahc (Stablefree - Discord (Big Band Jazz Cover ft. Replacer))

[Aplauso] [Aplauso] [Aplauso]

De repente se escucharon 3 aplausos lentos y rápidamente buscó de dónde provenían, sólo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que esos aplausos provenían de una mano de león y una garra de águila. El Draconequus estaba allí parado con una sonrisa confiada y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡D-discord! –dijo con algo de temor

- _"Debo tener cuidado"_ –pensó

- _"Aunque está algo reformado y en la serie es alguien que me agrada…"_

- _"Si le caigo mal, las cosas se podrían complicar"_

 **—Discord:** Oh, vaya, ¿me conoces?

-Entonces el placer es todo tuyo… Fercho

 **—Fercho:** [Suspiro]

- _"Y ahí va con sus chistes malos"_

-(!)

-¿C-cómo me conoces? –dijo

 **—Discord:** ¡Ay, por favor!

-Eres el sujeto que causó una perturbación en la magia

-Yo tengo la habilidad de percibir esos cambios… pero no soy el único

-Tú sigues intentando no llamar la atención cuando en realidad eso ya lo hiciste desde el momento que llegaste aquí

-Estás en la mirada de muchos que desean encontrarte… y la mayoría no para tener una plática amistosa

 **—Fercho:** [Traga saliva]

 **—Discord:** Peeeroo… si te sirve de consuelo, yo no tengo nada en contra tuya

-Aunque…

 **—Fercho:** (!)

 **—Discord:** Ahora voy entendiendo por qué van tras de ti –mirando la roca con cráteres que hizo la técnica del humano

-Pero eso solo con el tiempo lo sabremos

-Así que mientras tanto, permaneceré cerca de ti para ver cómo se desarrolla todo esto. Je je

 **—Fercho:** Ahmm… no sé si debo alegrarme o asustarme por eso

 **—Discord:** JA JA JA

-En fin, solo estaba de paso así que ya me voy

-Tienes que concentrarte y esas cosas, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras hacía la pose de la grulla con una ropa de karateka, y al final hacía la pose del "KameHameHa"

 **—Fercho:** (!)

-Je je. ¿Sabes…?

-También quiero aprender a hacer esa técnica –dijo apuntando con su dedo índice

 **—Discord:** ¿…?

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Además quedé que hoy me pondría al corriente con Fluttershy. Últimamente he tenido muchas reuniones y no he podido asistir a tomar el té con ella

-Tengo una agenda caótica, ¿sabes? –muestra una agenda, y cuando la abre algunas letras caen al suelo mientras que otras salen volando

-Y por eso he estado pasando tiempo en mi árbol de meditación, ahí es donde pienso más profundamente –explicó

 **—Fercho:** _"¡Es cierto! Eso explica por qué aún no me había encontrado con él"_ –pensó

 **—Discord:** No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para seguir conversando

-Mmm… –dijo pensativo

-Probablemente sea dentro d días, porque la Princesa Cadence visitará a la Princesa Twilight en esos días

El humano le hizo una mirada seria porque ya sabía que es lo que iba a causar el Draconequus, pero éste lo entendió de otro modo.

-¿Qué…?

-Si te refieres a cómo es que lo sé, te aseguro que no es porque lea correspondencia ajena –se cruzó de brazo y se dio la vuelta, pero de su agenda se ve cómo cae hasta el suelo un sobre amarillo con un sello real.

Ambos miran el sobre y luego se miran entre ellos. Fercho arquea una ceja mientras que Discord hace una sonrisa forzada.

[Chasqueo] –la carta y el propio Discord desaparecen

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Fercho:** [Suspiro]

-Aún no sé si le caigo bien, pero al menos no le caigo mal

-Que esté cerca de mí es una espada de doble filo; muchas veces tal vez me ayude, pero muchas veces terminaré siendo o víctima de sus payasadas o acompañándolo en sus payasadas. Je je

Dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cascada.

-Muy bien, con Discord cerca, tendré que estar muy concentrado, y para mejorar mi concentración… –mirando hacia la cascada

Voló hasta quedar de frente. Luego se metió debajo de la cascada.

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué frío! –gritaba mientras salía rápidamente de allí

-[Suspiro]

-Bien. Intentemos de nuevo

Y volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez sí pudo quedarse debajo de la fría agua de la cascada

 **-5 Minutos más tarde-**

Estaba "sentado" en el aire en posición india mientras el agua caía sobre él, tratando de soportar eso hasta que repentinamente abre sus ojos y, mientras sigue flotando se para normalmente, da un giro de 180° mirando hacia la cascada y luego mira hacia arriba (se aleja ligeramente para que no le caiga el agua en los ojos). Aprieta su puño derecho y luego lo levanta con fuerza hacia arriba.

-¡ _Presión G_!

[BOOM]

La energía transparente va elevándose en medio de la cascada mientras se lleva el agua por delante, haciendo el efecto de que la cascada hubiera recibido un pequeño y fino corte verticalmente. Eso pone una ligera sonrisa en Fercho al ver esa increíble escena. La técnica sigue elevándose hasta cierta altura y luego simplemente se desvanece.

Fercho se dio la vuelta para volver a la orilla, pero un sonido captó su atención e hizo que se detenga.

[GRITOS DESPAVORIDOS]

-¿Eh? [Mira a su derecha] ¿Eh? [Mira a su izquierda]

-(…) –se queda sin palabras mirando hacia arriba

-…No puede ser –incrédulo

 **-Momentos Antes-**

Applejack intenta apoderarse de dirigir la balsa, y ella y la Abuela Smith entran en una pequeña discusión. Apple Bloom y Big Mac los siguen, y sus peleas los hacen perder el timón de la balsa. Mientras las tensiones aumentan entre los Apple, Pinkie Pie permanece felizmente optimista y ajena, del mismo modo la balsa va a toda velocidad hacia una cascada.

 **—Pinkie:** Solo quiero decir… que creo que todos son "Súper Duper". Y ya quiero hacer la página de mi álbum sobre la increíble catarata que bajamos

Los Apple, sorprendidos por ese comentario, miran hacia el frente y solo para ver que están a unos metros de caer por una catarata.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Mientras la cámara baja por la catarata, se ve unas nubes, luego a 4 patos volando cerca de la cascada (uno de ellos llevando un timón en su pico), otra vez nubes y después de aproximadamente 2 horas de estar bajando muestra el final de dicha catarata.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

Intentaron hacer… "algo" (quién sabe qué), pero no podían detenerse. Así que lo único que podían hacer en ese momento mientras caían era…

 **—Los Apple:** ¡AHHHHHHH! [GRITOS DESPAVORIDOS]

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh? [Mira a su derecha] ¿Eh? [Mira a su izquierda]

-(…) –se queda sin palabras mirando hacia arriba

-…No puede ser –incrédulo

Él vuela hacia la "balsa" porque se da cuenta de que hay ponis en ella y como la cascada era bastante alta los intercepta a mitad de la caída.

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

En plena caída, Pinkie Pie se sacaba fotos con unos Apple que ya habían aceptado su destino, pero había algo curioso en cada foto: Se veía a la poni rosa con cada miembro de la familia en dicha foto, pero también se veía a Fercho que salía en cada una de ellas.

¡1er FLASH! = Pinkie Pie y Apple Bloom (Fercho la toma del salvavidas)

¡2do FLASH! = Pinkie Pie y la Abuela Smith (Fercho extendiendo su mano para tratar de tomar su salvavidas)

¡3er FLASH! = Pinkie Pie y Big Mac (Fercho agarrando su salvavidas de "pato")

¡4to FLASH! = Pinkie Pie y Applejack (Fercho la coloca en su hombro mientras ella aún sigue gritando cubriéndose los ojos)

¡5to FLASH! = Pinkie Pie y Fercho (Soplando cada uno un "espanta suegra" muy felices y con los ojos cerrados) [Esta última foto nadie sabe cómo ocurrió… ( ° _ ° )]

.

.

.

.

.

Una balsa improvisada caía hasta llegar al fondo de la cascada.

[¡SPLASH!]

Pero luego de unos momentos volvía a flote con todas las cosas que habían cargado en ella.

Un Fercho que estaba cargando a 5 ponis (Abuela Smith en su espalda y en la espalda de esta se encontraba Apple Bloom, Big Mac se había sujetado por la pierna derecha de Fercho con sus 4 patas, Applejack y Pinkie Pie estaban siendo sujetadas en cada brazo respectivamente), descendía lentamente hasta estar cerca y por encima de la balsa.

 **—Abuela Smith:** JA [Risa Confiada]

-Les dije que la sabia de pino mantendría unida la balsa –orgullosamente con los ojos cerrados

Applejack, Apple Bloom y Big Mac la miran con desaprobación.

-¿Podrías bajarnos hasta allí?

 **—Fercho:** Si llegan a tocar esa bal-

Un pato con un timón en el cuello se posó en la balsa y en instantes esta se deshizo… y el pato simplemente alzó el vuelo.

* * *

 **-Camino a la Casa de Goldie Delicious-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=dXhsk7keig4 (Neighsayer - The Apple Peddler)

Con la balsa destruida, los Apple, Pinkie Pie y Fercho, caminan el resto a la cabaña de Goldie Delicious mientras le explican al humano el motivo por el que estaban yendo a ese lugar. Cuando llegan, una nota sobre la puerta principal de la cabaña indica que Goldie está acabando sus mandados. Mientras esperan a Goldie para volver, Pinkie Pie le pide a Fercho que la ayude a conseguir más papel para su álbum. Y mientras esos 2 no estaban, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac y la Abuela Smith se disculpan por el cambio de su comportamiento durante el viaje y entienden si Pinkie Pie no quiere considerarse a sí misma parte de la familia Apple. Pero en ese momento vuelve Pinkie Pie junto con Fercho (ella deja caer la bolsa llena de cinta, papel, crayones, etc.)

 **—Pinkie:** ¡¿Es una broma?! –llamando la atención de los Apple

-¡Ustedes son la mejor familia del mundo! –dijo lo último confiada

 **—Applejack:** ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

 **—Fercho:** (!) –tenía una sonrisa pícara porque se le había ocurrido una broma

-¡Sí! –dijo con una expresión molesta

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso ya olvidaron que casi me aplastan con la bal-?

[¡PUM!] –la bolsa de materiales de Pinkie Pie voló directo hacia el estómago de Fercho (la poni rosa se lo lanzó)

[Exhala todo su aire] [TOS] [TOS]

 **—Applejack:** [Suspiro]

-Comenzamos como un gran equipo… y ahora… míranos

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Sí, Ahora los miro!

-Están aún aquí como un gran equipo

-Queriéndose y aceptando lo que hicieron mal

 **—Fercho:** _No se rindieron_. Ni cuando hubo dificultades –con una sonrisa y al final les hace un guiño

 **—Apple Bloom:** Tienen mucha razón en lo que dicen

 **—Pinkie:** No solo son familia…

-[BRINCO] [BRINCO] ¡Son mejores amigos! –y se abalanza contra Applejack

¡Quiero ser una Apple más que nunca! –grita encima de Applejack después de haberla tacleado

En ese momento, Goldie Delicious regresa de sus mandados. Fercho se presenta y Goldie parece agradada con él y menciona que lo vio en los periódicos. Después de que Applejack le informa de su situación, Goldie se compromete a ayudarlos a resolver el misterio. Con "algo" de dificultad y después de quitar "algunas" cosas, logra abrir la puerta y les invitar a pasar. Una vez dentro ella se disculpa por el "desorden" mientras todos van pasando, pero en ese momento el humano al parecer llama la atención de un guepardo, el cual empieza a dirigirse a hacia ellos.

 **—Fercho:** ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

-(!) –recuerda algo

En el último momento, él mete la mano en la crin de Pinkie Pie y de allí saca un "pescado", y se lo enseña al felino que inmediatamente presta atención. Lo mueve de izquierda a derecha y finalmente lo lanza hacia afuera y el guepardo sale galopando a toda velocidad tras el pescado.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué te pedí que guardaras el pescado? –le dijo a la poni rosa

Mientras observan el lugar, la cámara muestra muchos… gatos

-Tengo un presentimiento, así que es probable que esté equivocado

-Pero…

- _Creo_ que le gustan los gatos –dijo sarcásticamente

Luego de unos momentos Goldie Delicious se acerca al grupo con un pesado libro.

 **—Goldie Delicious:** Y este-ah- es el registro completo de nuestro árbol genealógico

 **—Fercho:** [CHIFLIDO] ¡Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie se encontraba dibujando en un espejo por el reflejo de su imagen cuando escuchó que su amigo lo llamaba.

Pero al revisar el registro del árbol genealógico de los Apple, se encuentra con que la página que contiene la respuesta está manchada. Pinkie está decepcionada de que el misterio de su genealogía sigue sin resolverse, pero Applejack le asegura que, después de todo lo que han pasado, ella es una "Apple de corazón". Apple Bloom, Big Mac, y la Abuela Smith están en completo acuerdo, y Pinkie Pie y ellos se juntan para que Fercho les saque una foto grupal de abrazo.

 **—Pinkie:** Digan: ¡El mejor abrazo familiar del mundo!

[¡FLASH!]

Con una nueva carreta de cortesía de Goldie Delicious, Pinkie Pie y los Apple vuelven a Ponyville, cantando una repetición de su canción anterior.

* * *

 **-Sweet Apple Acres-**

Al regreso, Applejack y Pinkie Pie están a punto de escribir sobre su última lección en el diario de la amistad, pero Applejack se mete en una pelea con Apple Bloom, Big Mac, y la Abuela Smith sobre quién debería escribirlo. Como miembro de honor de la familia Apple, Pinkie Pie felizmente se une a la discusión.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-2 Días Después-**

 **-Ponyville-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=MDlEJKOkwfQ (Neighsayer - Taking Off)

Fercho se encuentra con Fluttershy, quién lo invita a acompañarla a una práctica que hará con Rainbow Dash y Bulk Biceps para las próximas pruebas de relevos aéreos en los Juegos de Equestria. Claramente él acepta y van al punto de reunión. Después de haberse presentado con el pegaso musculoso, se ve a Rainbow Dash hablando con Fluttershy y Bulk Biceps sobre dicha prueba, con Pinkie Pie como su animadora de equipo.

 **—Bulk Biceps:** ¡Adelante! –grita muy cerca de Fluttershy

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Dame una "P" de Ponyville! –mientras saca un megáfono

-¡"P"! ¡Ponyville! –gritándole a Fluttershy

En ese momento el humano recuerda algo y muestra los dientes mientras se le forma una sonrisa confiada/traviesa. Sale disparado, se coloca a lado del pegaso musculoso y empieza a inhalar aire con mucha fuerza e infla su pecho todo lo que se pueda, y entonces…

 **—Bulk Bicpes/Fercho:** **¡P!** –mandando a volar a la poni rosa

 **—Fercho:** Ja ja ja ja

-Siempre quise hacerlo

Applejack será la que suministre al equipo tarta de manzanas. Fluttershy y Bulk Biceps están entusiasmados con las pruebas, pero su vuelo y capacidad de permanecer en el aire deja mucho que desear. La práctica inicial termina con Rainbow Dash enterrada junto con Fluttershy bajo un montón de Bulk Biceps. Mientras que Fercho está comiendo una de las tartas de manzanas, Pinkie Pie aparece para dar una… "porra".

 **—Fercho:** Auch… –y simplemente da otro bocado a la tarta

 **—Pinkie:** P de… ¿Pena? JII [Sonrisa Forzada]

* * *

 **-Rumbo a las pruebas de los Juegos de Equestria-**

En el camino a las pruebas de aptitud en la ciudad de Rainbow Falls, Helia y Thunderlane se disculpan con Rainbow Dash por no ser capaz de competir en los relevos aéreos, ya que están compitiendo en las pruebas de velocidad; las reglas de los Juegos prohíben a cualquier poni competir en más de un evento. Twilight Sparkle habla con Rainbow Dash sobre su equipo, el cual no tiene… "Los voladores más fuertes". Rainbow comenta que ella está segura de que es capaz de sacar lo mejor de cualquier poni.

 **—Twilight:** Ponyville es muy afortunada de tenerte

 **—Rainbow:** Sí, soy asombrosa –dijo vanidosamente

 **—Fercho:** [Tos] Y muy humilde [Tos] –dijo entre tos

\- [Mirando a todas partes] ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

Sus amigos están todos iguales de entusiasmados con las pruebas por razones diferentes.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Rainbow Falls-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=fwdeA6Gj_w0 (Neighsayer - Manoeuvres)

Rainbow Dash y sus amigos entran en la base, donde se dieron cita a numerosos otros pegasos y varios grifos, justo a tiempo para ver a los Wonderbolts; Spitfire, Soarin y Fleetfoot llegando con su propia sección de animadoras.

 **—Spitfire:** ¡Y comienza el juego! –aterrizando con Soarin y FleetFoot

 **—Soarin:** Qué gusto ver que hay competencia de verdad aquí –mientras se levanta los lentes observando a Rainbow Dash

Luego los Wonderbolts fijaron su mirada en los 2 amigos que estaban detrás de Rainbow Dash, especialmente en el humano.

 **—Spitfire:** Tú debes ser Fercho, ¿cierto?

-¿No vas a competir?

 **—Fercho:** Wow, parece que los Wonderbolts me conocen, no puedo creerlo

-Y ¿Competir?… ¿No se supone que es sólo para pegasos?

 **—Spitfire:** No, no lo es –dijo apuntando a unos grifos, utilizándolos de ejemplo

 **—Soarin:** Tú puedes volar, ¿cierto?

-Es una pena, también quería competir contra ti en la carrera de vuelo

 **—Fercho:** (!)

-¿C-cómo saben eso?

 **—Soarin:** Aunque no lo parezca, somos una de las fuerzas de defensa en Equestria

-Debemos saber sobre muchas cosas y por eso manejamos algunas informaciones clasificadas

 **—Twilight:** Las Princesas debieron hablarles de ti para que sepan que no eres alguna amenaza

 **—Spitfire:** Eso y que te estuvimos observando

-Descuida. Como dijo Soarin, es información clasificada. Nada saldrá de nuestra boca

 **—Fleetfoot:** 2 días más de práctica y te veremos en el aire, Rainbow Dash –le da un golpe amistoso

-…Si tienes suerte –empieza a retirarse mientras dice eso y los otros 2 también se retiran

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

Luego de ese encuentro, Rainbow Dash entrena a sus compañeros de equipo acerca de la fase de clasificación e intenta infundir algo de confianza en ellos, pero su coordinación no es tan buena en comparación con el equipo de los Wonderbolts de Cloudsdale. Consciente de esto, la confianza propia de Rainbow Dash comienza a tambalearse.

Para ayudar a levantar el ánimo del equipo, Rainbow Dash lleva a Fluttershy y Bulk Biceps a ver la práctica de Soarin para la fase de clasificación con la esperanza de que "aprendan algo". Durante su sesión de práctica, Soarin se distrae por un par de porristas y su ala se golpea en un aro, enviándolo a sí mismo en picada. Rainbow Dash salva a Soarin justo antes de que toque el suelo, pero tiene un ala herida.

Ahora con miembro del equipo de relevos herido e impresionadas por el vuelo de Rainbow Dash, Spitfire y Fleetfoot le ofrecen el lugar vacante en su equipo a Rainbow Dash ya que ella es originaria de Cloudsdale; Fleetfoot rápidamente añade que sólo sería hasta que Soarin se recupere. Rainbow Dash no está segura acerca de practicar con dos equipos a la vez (sobre todo a escondidas de uno de los equipo), pero después de un poco más de ánimo, ella acepta.

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

Rainbow Dash divide su tiempo entre la práctica en el equipo Ponyville y el equipo Cloudsdale, encontrándose con que su coordinación aérea con Spitfire y Fleetfoot es mucho mejor que con Fluttershy y Bulk Biceps.

Twilight empieza notar que Rainbow Dash está volando de aquí para allá, lo que comienza a intrigarle.

 **—Twilight:** (…) –se veía pensativa

 **—Fercho:** ¿Qué ocurre Twilight?

-Has estado muy pensativa… cómo si sospecharas algo –le dijo pícaramente y entre risas

 **—Twilight:** Oh… n-no es nada –respondió nerviosa

 **—Fercho:** Es sobre Rainbow Dash, ¿cierto?

 **—Twilight:** ¿Lo sabes?

 **—Fercho:** Lo único que te diré es que ha estado muy activa, yendo de un lugar para otro

 **—Twilight:** Pues como tú dijiste, tengo la sospecha de algo

-…Esto no se lo debes decir a nadie, ¿está bien?

 **—Fercho:** Está bien

 **—Twilight:** Ahora ven, vayamos a ver a donde se dirige

 **—Fercho:** Ja ja. No. No me quieras involucrar en esto

 **—Twilight:** Quieras o no quieras, ya estás involucrado en esto

-Ahora ven, vamos

 **—Fercho:** [Suspira]

…Está bien –dijo de mala gana

Cuando Twilight se entera de la práctica secreta de Rainbow con los Wonderbolts, se enfrenta a ella.

 **—Twilight:** No es fácil practicar con 2 equipos, ¿verdad? –dijo algo molesta mientras Rainbow Dash tomaba un poco de agua

 **—Rainbow:** [Escupe el agua que estaba tomando] ¿Lo… sabes?

-¿Lo sabe alguien más?

 **—Fercho:** Yo también –aparece por detrás de la pegaso

-Vaya. Ja ja

-Veo que estás "entre la espada y la pared" –refiriéndose a la situación, pero también porque Rainbow estaba entre Fercho y Twilight

Rainbow argumenta que el equipo Ponyville todavía calificará con ella en él y que "es mucho más divertido trabajar con los ganadores que con los… no ganadores".

En ese momento, Spitfire y Fleetfoot se acercan a Rainbow Dash. Ellas le dicen que Soarin no se recuperará a tiempo para las pruebas y le ofrecen un lugar permanente en el equipo Cloudsdale. Sin embargo, su incorporación al equipo Cloudsdale significa que no será capaz de volar con el equipo Ponyville. Rainbow Dash está muy entusiasmada con la oportunidad, pero Twilight le informa de todas las ponis que va a defraudar si ella acepta. Una Rainbow Dash incierta le pregunta a Twilight lo que haría, pero Twilight le dice que es una decisión que tiene que tomar por su cuenta y se marcha junto con Fercho.

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

Rainbow Dash había estado pensando en qué debería hacer… hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Fercho!

La pegaso se dirige hacia donde están sus amigas.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Fercho?

 **—Rarity:** No está con nosotras, querida

 **—Fluttershy:** La última vez que lo vi estaba con Twilight en los campos de entrenamiento

 **—Rainbow:** Si está con Twilight, será difícil convencer a Fercho de volar con Ponyville. Él tal vez quiera, pero ella no se lo permitirá, y Twilight le habrá dicho que no acepte si se lo pregunto en el caso de que ella no esté cerca

-…Aun así voy a intentarlo

-Podría esperar hasta que esté sólo para decírselo… pero ya no me queda mucho tiempo

-(…)

-[Suspiro]

-Supongo que tendré que ir por el plan "b"

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

Más tarde, Rainbow Dash aparece en los terrenos de pruebas cubierta con vendas y con una silla de ruedas. Ella finge lesión y se lamenta por no poder volar con cualquier equipo. Twilight está escéptica de la treta obvia.

 **—Fercho:** Je je je –ríe por la actuación de la pegaso

-[Codazo de parte Twilight] ¡Auch!

Él mira a Twilight y ella niega con la cabeza, como diciendo "no la incites"

-¿Qué…? Admítelo, es muy divertido je je

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

Rainbow Dash va a una cama de hospital, sin dejar de fingir estar herida. En eso el humano se acerca a ella con una "clásica" rama para picar.

 **—Fercho:** [Pica] ¿Te duele?

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Ayy! ¡Mucho! –actuando

 **—Twilight:** Bueno, el medico poni no está seguro de qué tienes mal

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Pues todo! ¡Absolutamente todo!

Mientras hablaba con sus otras amigas que le traían obsequios, Fluttershy y Bulk Biceps entran en la habitación… pero el humano seguía picándola con la rama.

 **—Fercho:** [Pica] ¿Te duele?

 **—Fluttershy:** ¿Y cómo va nuestra paciente?

 **—Fercho:** [Pica] ¿Te duele?

[¡Slam!]

Bulk Biceps al fin logró pasar por la puerta… aunque terminó en el suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente sin daño alguno

 **—Rainbow:** Ahh… he estado mejor

 **BGM:** watch?v=VLS36Zxkm9s (Musaigen no Phantom World OST - Comical Battle)

 **—Fercho:** [Pica] ¿Te duele?

La pegaso le dedica una mirada fulminante.

 **—Rainbow:** Si vuelves a hacerlo, serás tú quién necesitará una camilla –dijo seria

 **—Fercho:** [Parpadeo] [Parpadeo]

-[Pica] ¿Te duele?

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Hah! ¡Gyagh! –intentando atrapar a Fercho, pero las vendas que sostenían sus cascos se lo impedían

El humano salta a los cascos de Bulk Biceps y lo sostiene como una princesa.

 **—Fercho:** No pareces muy lastimada

 **BGM OFF**

Fluttershy le dice que no se preocupe acerca de las pruebas, después de haber encontrado una voladora de repuesto: Derpy… y hablando de voladores suplentes…

 **—Rainbow:** (!) –recordó su plan

-¿Y por qué no Fercho? Claro, sin ofender –dijo mirando hacia Derpy

Derpy cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa se encogió de hombros (aceptando que era una buena idea)

 **—Twilight:** El no participará porque-

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Es una gran idea!

 **—Rainbow:** ¿Verdad?

-Él estuvo observando nuestras prácticas

 **—Fluttershy:** …Así que conoce nuestra rutina –dijo pensativa

-[Inhala aire con emoción]

-Con él el equipo seguramente califi-

 **—Bulk Biceps:** ¡SÍ! –afirmando que está de acuerdo con la idea

Twilight le hace una seña con un casco a Fercho para que se acerque y le pueda decir algo al oído.

 **—Twilight:** Si aceptas, ella "milagrosamente" se sentirá mejor y participará con los Woderbolts –dijo susurrando

-Ya hablamos sobre esto, ¿recuerdas?

 **—Fercho:** Sí, lo recuerdo –contestó susurrando

-Veré qué puedo hacer

Él se para nuevamente.

-[Se aclara la garganta]

-Esto… me gustaría, pero no creo que pueda ser el remplazo indicado de momento

 **—Rainbow/Pinkie/Fluttershy/Bulk Biceps/Derpy:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **—Fercho:** Entiendo que otras especies pueden participar

-Pero no sabemos cómo reaccionaran exactamente conmigo los otros equipos y los jueces de la competencia

-No lo digo porque me vayan a temer o algo así, de hecho algunos se han acercado a mí y han sido amables conmigo

-Lo que quiero decir es que podrían aceptarme, pero seguramente tendrían que hablar y ver ciertas cosas

-Perderían tiempo, y tiempo es algo que no tenemos. Por lo que hace que Derpy sea la suplente ideal en este momento

 **—Rainbow/Pinkie/Fluttershy/Bulk Biceps/Derpy:** [Suspiro de desánimo]

 **—Rainbow:** Pero… –aún intentaba convencerlo

Pero el equipo le promete que si califican para los Juegos de Equestria y ganan medallas de oro, se las darán a ella.

 **—Rainbow:** …Gracias… –dijo muy sorprendida

 **—Twilight:** [Se aclara la garganta]

- _Creo_ que Rainbow Dash debe descansar un poco más

 **—Fercho:** ¡Oye…! No te robes mis líneas

 **—Los demás:** [Acuerdo general]

Los amigos de Rainbow Dash la dejan para que ella pueda descansar, y antes de que ella se una a ellos, Twilight le dice a Rainbow que "elegir no elegir no es decidir realmente". Todos se retiran de la habitación y una vez que están a fuera, Fercho estando detrás del grupo, se detiene estando algo pensativo… y luego empieza a volar. Twilight se detiene al darse cuenta que el humano no está con ellas y se voltea, viendo que él estaba regresando hacia el hospital.

 **—Twilight:** Fercho, ¿a dónde vas?

 **—Fercho:** Adelántense, ya vuelvo –mientras le daba un guiño

Soarin, que estaba en una camilla cerca de la pegaso, está envidioso de Rainbow Dash y sus amigos, y señala que nadie lo visitó mientras estaba allí. Cuando él le dice a Rainbow que su ala ya no está herida y que ha estado en la banca debido a las preocupaciones de Spitfire y Fleetfoot, Rainbow se da cuenta de que tanto ella como Soarin han sido engañados.

 **BGM:** watch?v=A3PIyNtpGxk (Over the Horizon 2014)

En ese momento la _"luz del sol"_ entra en la habitación a través de la ventana y luego pasa a través de una jarra con agua en dirección hacia el suelo, la refracción causa un efecto arco iris que va recorriendo hasta posarse en una bandera que se encontraba en el piso. Los ojos de Rainbow Dash brillan con un aura de color arco iris y ella se levanta con mucha decisión.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

La cámara persigue el rayo arco iris desde la bandera hasta la jarra con agua, luego sube persiguiendo el brillo que entraba por la ventana. La atraviesa (sin romperla claro… XD) y se ve que del otro lado había una… bola de energía blanquecina que generaba el brillo que entró por la ventana hasta la jarra con agua. Dicha bola era sostenida por una… ¿mano? Entonces la cámara sube hasta el rostro del responsable.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **BGM (ir a min 1:57)**

 **—Fercho:** ¿Qué…? –mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Acaso creyeron que el sol entraba "mágicamente" por la ventana?

Luego se ve cómo Rainbow Dash se dirigía hacia el campo donde se encontraban los demás.

-A veces… –mientras miraba cómo se alejaba la pegaso

-Sólo necesitamos un pequeño impulso –dijo con una sonrisa

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Campo de Prueba-**

Rainbow Dash también se enfrenta a Spitfire y Fleetfoot por mentirle sobre el ala de Soarin sólo para reemplazarlo con ella, Soarin también está disgustado sobre ello. Las dos Wonderbolts elogian a Rainbow por su lealtad, diciendo que ellas podrían aprender mucho de ella, e invitan a Soarin de nuevo en su equipo. A medida que el equipo Cloudsdale vuela, Rainbow y el equipo Ponyville se unen a ellos.

 **-Momentos Después-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=MDlEJKOkwfQ (Neighsayer - Taking Off)

Así como el equipo Cloudsdale termina la clasificación para los Juegos de Equestria, el equipo Ponyville comienza su propia vuelta de calificación, con un poco de ánimo de Twilight y Fercho, con pelucas y pompones arco iris…

 **—Fercho:** No me juzguen

Y también Pinkie Pie haciendo equipo con las porristas de Cloudsdale.

A pesar de estar un poco mal en el pase de herradura, Rainbow Dash velozmente acaba, y Ponyville apenas logra la clasificación para los Juegos. Mientras a Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, y Bulk Biceps les otorgan medallas por la calificación, Spitfire también le da a Rainbow Dash una insignia de Wonderbolt.

 **—Bulk Biceps/Fercho:** **¡Sí!** –grita el humano mientras levanta los 2 brazos

 **—Las demás:** ¡Sí! –y corren junto al equipo

Twilight le da un abrazo a Rainbow Dash, para luego decir…

 **—Twilight:** Juegos de Equestria, ¡Allá vamos! –mientras todos posan para la foto

[¡FLASH!]

En la foto se ve al humano por encima de Rarity y Rainbow Dash, flotando y "sentado" en posición india mientras que con su mano realizaba el símbolo del n° 2

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (Biblioteca Golden Oak)**

En la Biblioteca de Twilight, Rainbow Dash escribe su última lección en el diario de las Mane 6, lo que refleja que mientras ella disfruta de ganar, su amor y lealtad a sus amigos siempre es lo primero.

Ella cuelga su medalla y alfiler de Wonderbolt en el atril del diario antes de unirse a sus amigos fuera. Al salir, la insignia de Wonderbolt brilla brevemente con una luz multicolor.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-2 días después-**

 **-Ponyville- (Biblioteca Golden Oak)**

 **—Twilight:** Gracias otra vez por ayudarme hoy

 **—Fercho:** Es un honor, Princesa Twilight –dijo pícaramente

Ella le dedicó una mirada con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa.

Spike trae el correo, sólo para que Twilight se lo arrebate inmediatamente. Cuando encuentra la carta que busca con la respuesta que ella había querido, ella salta de alegría. De la emoción Twilight se lleva a Spike, mientras ella está volando en círculos.

 **—Twilight:** ¡Síííí!

-Sí vendrá, sí vendrá

 **—Fercho:** ¿Qué ocurre? Te ves muy contenta –actuando

 **—Spike:** Voy a tener que adivinar, pero supongo que la Princesa Cadence aceptó venir este fin de semana

-He estado esperando esto desde hace mucho –dirige su mirada al humano

-¿Recuerdas ese día que nos encontramos en el evento de las banderas en el Imperio de Cristal? [Sí –le responde]

-Pues ese día fui a hablar con ella para ultimar los detalles, y por fin hoy pudo confirmar un día libre y lo mejor es que será este fin de semana

-Al fin voy a poder convivir más con mi cuñada

-¡Esta es la mejor noticia en la historia!

Mientras Twilight se regocija por ser capaz de pasar tiempo de calidad con su cuñada. En ese momento Fluttershy llega con algunas noticias propias: se le ha sido concedido el permiso para observar una especie rara, las criaturas mágicas llamadas breezies.

-¡Wow, Fluttershy! ¡Es fantástico!

 **—Fluttershy:** Oh, no solo es fantástico. Tal vez podría ser la mejor noticia en la historia

El humano comenzó a acercarse al pequeño dragón porque sentía curiosidad con la nota.

 **—Fercho:** Yo también quiero ver que dice la nota-

[¡Slam!]

Justo en ese momento, Pinkie Pie derriba la puerta al entrar. Aplastando a Spike y a Fercho en el proceso. Twilight queda mirando muy sorprendida hacia la puerta que ahora está en el suelo, pero logra escuchar que el humano dice…

-¡Llama a mi doctor! –dijo debajo de la puerta

La poni rosa también llega con algún correo que ella misma ha recibido: un volante para una venta de un solo día de muebles de patio utilizados.

Fercho (sin ningún daño) y los demás se miran entre ellos y simplemente sonríen.

* * *

 **-El día de la visita-**

 **-Ponyville- (Estación de Tren)**

En la estación de tren, los amigos de Fluttershy la despiden, ya que se va a su viaje. A medida que se aleja, Twilight está nerviosa por la visita de Cadance, ya que en sus tiempos anteriores juntas habían estado bajo condiciones de estrés. Por suerte, el día de su visita cae en el mismo día que el museo ambulante de Star Swirl el Barbado llega a Ponyville, y Twilight espera pasar todo el día con Cadance allí sin interrupción.

Momentos después, el tren del Imperio de Cristal llega, y unos guardias reales incluyendo a Flash Sentry anuncian la llegada de la Princesa Cadance.

 **—Fercho:** Mmm… los guardias reales no me están atacando

-(…) –se puso a pensar

-Supongo que Cadence habrá hablado con ellos

Después que Cadence haya saludados a todos los presentes. Las amigas de Twilight le aseguran que no van a dejar que nada interfiera con su tiempo con Cadance. Mientras las cuñadas princesas caminan, los demás ven un objeto que gira extrañamente cayendo del cielo y aterriza en un árbol.

 **—Rainbow:** ¿Qué es esa cosa? –mirando al árbol

 **—¿?:** No es un _"qué"_ , sino un _"quién",_ querida –respondió de entre las hojas

 **—Rainbow:** Ay, no

-Suena idéntico a-

 **—¿?:** [Estornudo]

Al estornudar, las hojas se consumieron en un instante en un fuego azul, revelando a un azul y engripado…

 **—Todos:** ¡Discord!

Casi de inmediato, Rainbow Dash acusa a Discord de que está aquí para ocasionar problemas, pero él se defiende diciendo que fue reformado por "la bella y pequeña Fluttershy" y termina con un estornudo que hace que una casa que se ve al fondo empiece a flotar.

 **—Applejack:** ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enfermo?

 **—Discord:** Ay, pues claro, y mucho

-La piel azul, los estornudos –dijo mientras se ve en el fondo a Fercho persiguiendo la casa para tratar de bajarla

-¿Alguien podría darme un sofá para desmayos? –haciendo que las demás miren a Rarity

 **—Rarity:** ¿Qué…?

Con la enfermedad y con Fluttershy lejos, les pide a las demás ponis que lo cuiden, extiende sus brazos para traer a todos hacia él y logra atrapar a las 4, pero Fercho ya se lo esperaba y logra esquivar su brazo.

 **—Discord:** Que comience la recuperación –teniendo a las 4 ponis cerca de él

[Aplauso Repentino]

 **—Fercho:** ¡Rainbow Dash!

-¡Tú! ¡Yo! ¡Carrera! ¡Ahora!

Y Rainbow Dash y Fercho se apresuran a huir de la escena volando a toda velocidad hacia quién sabe dónde. Pinkie Pie se ofrece a cuidarlo, pero Discord rechaza su oferta y luego la distrae a con un globo, dejando a Applejack y Rarity para cuidar al draconequus enfermo.

Applejack y Rarity se resuelven para mantener a Discord lejos de Twilight y Cadance, pero debido a la contagiosidad de la enfermedad de Discord, quedan incapacitadas rápidamente. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Discord se va con alguien más para que cuide de él.

* * *

 **-1 Hora Después-**

 **-Ponyville- (Biblioteca)**

Mientras la paciencia de Twilight se desgasta, ella ve en sus libros una cura. Discord les dice a las dos princesas de una flor que crece en una colina en el borde mismo de Equestria, un tónico que cura la gripe azul. Mientras vemos que el humano se va acercando a la biblioteca.

 **—Fercho:** Bien, ya pasó aproximadamente 1 hora, así que me supongo que ya estarán aquí

-¡Hola! ¡Twilight! –gritó esperando una respuesta mientras entraba

-[Entre risas] Espero haber llegado después de que Discord cantara- –fue interrumpido

 **—Cadence:** Creí que no estabas en condiciones de viajar

[Teletransportación]

 **—Discord:** No lo estoy

-Tendremos que hacer preparativos. Je je je je je

-(!)

-Oh, pero miren quién llegó, y en el momento más oportuno

 **—Fercho:** (…)

-[Suspiro resignado] –mientras cerraba los ojos

* * *

 **-En el borde de Equestria-**

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Se ve a Discord descansando felizmente en un carro de oro gigante… tirado por Fercho, gracias a un arnés especial. Twilight y Cadence van a su lado.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Twilight:** ¿Estás seguro de esto?

 **—Cadence:** ¿No quieres que te ayudemos?

 **—Fercho:** No se preocupen, estoy-¡gyahg!- bien –mientras tiraba del carro

 **—Cadence:** Tengo que admitir que yo ya estaría algo agotada

-Siendo honesta, estoy un poco fuera de práctica para volar

 **—Discord:** Bueno, por suerte para él ya llegamos

Cuando finalmente llegan a su destino, Twilight se disculpa con Cadance por su situación. Y mientras Fercho aún está tratando de quitarse el arnés, las dos ascienden a la cima de una colina y descubren que la flor que Discord mencionó es algo… "grande".

 **—Fercho:** ¿Puedes quitarme esto? –dijo algo molesto refiriéndose al arnés

 **—Discord:** Pero si se te ve muy bien

El humano solo arqueo una ceja.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo de malas ganas

[Chasquido]

-Pero puedes guardarlo para que lo uses cada vez que quieras darme un paseo en carro

 **—Fercho:** Oye, ya sé que estamos aquí para poner a prueba tu amistad con Twilight –dijo algo serio mientras el arnés comenzaba a desabrocharse

 **—Discord:** (!)

-Mmm –dijo en tono de sospecha

-Me pregunto cómo sabes eso…

-Es toda una sorpresa

 **BGM:** watch?v=RJyFRczqXoA (Struggle Away/Fight for My Friends - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Music Extended)

[Temblor] [Temblor] –Twilight y Cadence tirando de la flor

-Pero… –mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona

-Me parece que eso es más sorpresivo –apuntando a las princesas

Cuando consiguen sacar la flor, un Tatzlwurm emerge del subsuelo y empieza a atacarlas.

 **—Fercho:** ¡Ay, no!

-Creí que las alcanzaría rápidamente y así prevenirlas, pero este arnés fue más complicado y me distrajo –y voló directo a ellas

El Tatzlwurm da un grito y rápidamente trata de comérselas. Ellas vuelan hacia lo alto para tratar de escapar, pero el Tatzlwurm vuelve al subsuelo y gracias a su poderosa cola logra impulsarse también hacia lo alto. Con ese salto, logra alcanzarlas y cuando lo hace, abre sus fauces para atraparlas, pero…

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Se ve cómo el Tatzlwurm se detiene en seco, forzando que su boca se cierre. La cámara empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de la bestia hasta llegar a la cola y se ve cómo 2 brazos están fuertemente agarrados a ella. Se ve cómo el humano pone una sonrisa confiada.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Fercho:** _No lo creo_ –dijo

-¡HAAA! –y lo arrojó hacia el suelo

[¡PUM!]

El Tatzlwurm impactó contra el suelo, quedando algo aturdido. Pero rápidamente las Princesas empiezan a atacarlo con rayos de magia. Fercho tampoco pierde tiempo y ataca.

- _¡Ráfagas de Volley al Máximo!_

Los proyectiles de energía hacían un perfecto equipo con los rayos de magia de las Princesas. El Tatzlwurm rápidamente busca refugio y se vuelve a meter a su hoyo.

 **—Cadence:** ¡Y para asegurarnos…! –y hace brillar su cuerno

Unas cuantas y enormes rocas son levitadas por la magia de Cadence y sella el agujero del que se escapó el Tatzlwurm.

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Fercho:** ¿Están bien?

 **—Twilight:** [Jadeo] Sí

 **—Cadence:** [Jadeo] Sí, más que bien de hecho

 **—Twilight:** Entonces llevemos a Discord a Ponyville, hagamos el elixir y al fin podremos pasar un tiempo conviviendo juntas

Cadence responde a eso con una sonrisa mientras asiente.

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

Los 3 retornan junto a Discord con la flor, y lo encuentran perfectamente sano y bailando. Twilight se enfurece por el hecho de que Discord fingió estar enfermo, pero Discord explica que pensó que Twilight no era realmente su amiga, ella siempre dice que lo es, pero nunca se lo manifestó. Él le dice a Twilight que su falsificación de la enfermedad era una prueba de amistad, y el hecho de que viajó a los confines de Equestria por su bienestar significa que pasó.

Discord se pregunta si su "prueba" puso un obstáculo en el tiempo de calidad de Twilight y Cadence. Cadence dice que no lo hizo, afirmando que la vida en el Imperio de Cristal se ha vuelto algo… "predecible" y que ella disfruta de un poco de emoción de vez en cuando.

 **—Cadence:** Poder enfrentar todos estos retos hoy era lo que necesitaba

-Y enfrentarlos contigo me hizo descubrir aún más lo afortunada que soy de tener una poni así como amiga –y abraza a Twilight con cariño

El ver eso hace que Fercho no pueda evitar tener una ligera sonrisa, pero luego abre un poco demás los ojos y pone una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Vemos cómo el humano se acerca a Discord y lo abraza mientras tiene una cálida sonrisa, muy "emocionado" por la escena. Discord lo aparta de él rápidamente utilizando su brazo y finalmente se cruza de brazos muy malhumorado.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

[Temblor]

De repente, el Tatzlwurm emerge del subsuelo nuevamente, más molesto que antes.

 **—Discord:** ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

 **—Fercho:** Cadence. "Burbuja de Salud Mágica" –le advirtió

Y cuando se estaba acercando a ellos…

[DASH] –el humano desaparece de la escena a gran velocidad

El Tatzlwurm simplemente estornuda en los tres. Mientras que las dos princesas están protegidas por la burbuja de Cadance, y Fercho haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, el desprotegido de Discord recibe de lleno todo el estornudo.

[DASH]

Fercho apareció nuevamente en escena y cerca del Draconequus. Discord parpadea un par de veces y luego empieza a ponerse pone verde.

* * *

 **-Ponyville- (Biblioteca Golden Oak)**

Mientras Twilight escribe su lección de amistad en el diario, Applejack y Rarity observan a Discord y afirman que obtuvo lo que se merecía. Fluttershy, habiendo regresado de su viaje para ver a los breezies, cuida de Discord, que ahora está realmente enfermo y en cuarentena dentro de una burbuja de plástico.

 **—Discord:** Me estaba preguntando si podría molestarte con una cosa más –dijo algo malicioso dentro de la burbuja

 **—Twilight:** ¡NO!

 **—Discord:** ¿Qué…? Solo iba a pedir un simple e inofensivo vaso… con agua –esto último lo dijo algo pícaro

 **Fercho no podía evitar reír por la escena, pero la noticia que recibiría no sólo cambiaría el curso de su vida, sino que para él sería… "El comienzo de una aventura legendaria"**

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-Ponyville- (Sugarcube Corner)**

En ese momento aparece cierto personaje sobándose un ojo porque aún tenía sueño.

 **—Fercho:** ¿Por qué [Bostezo] tanto alboroto? No dejan descansar –dijo con sueño

 **—Twilight:** Pero si ya son las 10 de la mañana–lo regañó

 **—Fercho:** [Mirando el cartel] Je je… ¿Cómo hicieron para que esta Rainbow Dash se viera mejor que la original?

La pegaso que estaba "oculta" frente al cartel reaccionó enseguida.

 **—Rainbow:** ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –dijo molesta y poniéndose cara a cara

 **—Fercho:** Je… je [Risa Nerviosa]

-¡Rainbow Dash!… Esto… verás –pensaba qué responder

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

 **—Fercho:** (!) –se despierta

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? [Mirando a todos lado]

-¿Qué pasa?

-[Bostezo] ¿Ya cantaste todo?

 **—Pinkie:** Sí, ahora ven, acompáñame –y lo toma del brazo y lo lleva hacia algún sitio rápidamente

* * *

 **-Ponyville-**

 **—Fercho:** Mmm –dijo en tono pensativo con una mano en su mentón

-¡MMMMMMM! –lo hacía más fuerte apropósito para llamar la atención

-¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

Pinkie Pie se abalanza hacia él y utiliza sus cascos delanteros para agarrarse del cuello de Fercho.

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

 **—Fercho:** (!)

- _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ –pensó

 **—Equestria:** No te preocupes, solo te estaré hablando mentalmente

 **—Equestria:** Como dije, pude acceder a la información que tienes sobre tu biología y así examinar cómo es tu ADN. Luego comparé tu ADN actual y encontré que hay diferencias

-En otras palabras; tu ADN fue modificado

 **—Fercho:** ¿Fue modificado? ¿Pero cómo?

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

 **—Fercho:** Je je…JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

 **—Equestria:** ¿Eh?

 **—Fercho:** ¡Ya está entonces!

-Con esto, todos tus problemas se han solucionado. JA JA JA JA JA

 **—Equestria:** Estás muy feliz…

-[Suspiro]

-Obviamente no te das cuenta de lo patético que es eso

 **—/** **—/** **—/** **—**

 **—Fercho:** ¡Es que por fin entendí qué es lo que está pasando conmigo!

-Ja ja ja ja ja –puso su mano derecha frente a su rostro y luego lo apretó formando el puño

-No puedo creer que sea-

Pero algo paso en ese mismo momento.

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Un Saludo para:**

 **—Nahuel836: Gracias por tu ardua lectura XD**

 **—un brony: Me alegra de que te esté gustando**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**


	19. Demasiado Bueno Para Ser Verdad

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **Demasiado Bueno para ser Verdad**

 **BGM:** watch?v=7CZGlJUiHTQ (MLP: FiM – La Organizadora de Fiestas Pinkie Pie (Pinkie The Party Planner) [Español Latino])

[Pinkie Pie]

Cada día hay algo nuevo que hay que planeaar

¡Cada día hay algo nuevo que puedes hacer!

Pero no existe nada, que me haga más feliz

Que decir planeé una fiesta y es para ti

Vendedor: ¿Y cómo va todo hoy Pinkie?

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Bien gracias! ¿Tienes serpentinas hoy?

 **—Vendedor:** ¡Por supuesto! ¿Darás una gran fiesta hoy?

 **—Pinkie:** ¡No lo dudes!

[Pinkie Pie]

Me faltan muchas cosas, aún por conseguir

Si es que voy a hacer una fiesta geniaal

Porque hoy es otro día que todo Ponyville dirá:

[Coro]

¡Ahí va la organizadora Pinkie Pie!

[Sr. y Sra. Cake]

Ella hizo el potro shower con mil juegos por hacer

Y la elección de nombres Pound y Pumpkin fue

[Diamond Tiara]

Planeó mi cutie-ciañera que mi papi organizó

Yo exigí de lo mejor, y la prueba si pasó

Fue muy original gracias a Pinkie Pie

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Gracias! Supongo

 **—Vendedor de Arte:** ¿Qué color de pintura necesitas?

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Necesito todo el arcoíris!

 **—Vendedor de Arte:** ¿También un pincel?

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Sí, por favor!

 **—Vendedora de carteles:** ¿Y qué te ofrezco?

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Tu cartel más grande! ¡Esta fiesta será la mejor!

 **—Vendedora de carteles:** ¡Ay, ya lo creo!

[Coro]

Cada día hay algo nuevo que hay que planear

Cada día hay algo nuevo que puedes hacer

Pero no existe nada, que nos haga disfrutar

Que decir habrá una fiesta y es con Pinkie Piee

 **—Rarity:** No sé como lo hace.

 **—Twilight:** ¡Wow, mírenla actuar!

 **—Applejack:** Vaya, esto será bueno

 **—Fluttershy:** Sigue Pinkie, ¡Sigue!

[Coro]

No hay otro como ella, nadie que pueda ser.

¡Igual! (¡Igual!) ¡Genial! (¡Genial!)

Como la organizadora, ¡Pinkie!

 **BGM OFF**

Vemos que Pinkie Pie sigue su camino a través de Ponyville recolectando suministros para una fiesta, incluyendo serpentinas, pintura, y una bandera mientras ella y los ponis a su alrededor cantan una alegre melodía acerca de sus habilidades de organizar fiestas. Delante de Sugarcube Corner, se pone el cartel de Pinkie Pie mientras ella expresa la emoción sobre la organización de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rainbow Dash.

Pero justo unos momentos antes de la promesa aparece cierto personaje sobándose un ojo porque aún tenía sueño.

 **—Fercho:** ¿Por qué [Bostezo] tanto alboroto? No dejan descansar –dijo con sueño

 **—Twilight:** Pero si ya son las 10 de la mañana–lo regañó

 **—Fercho:** [Mirando el cartel] Je je… ¿Cómo hicieron para que esta Rainbow Dash se viera mejor que la original?

La pegaso que estaba "oculta" frente al cartel reaccionó enseguida.

 **—Rainbow:** ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –dijo molesta

 **—Fercho:** Je… je [Risa Nerviosa]

-¡Rainbow Dash!… Esto… verás –pensaba qué responder

-[Apuntó hacia las demás] ¡Ellas estaban hablando mal de ti! [Coloca su mano en su pecho] Pero yo te defendí

La pegaso iba a darle un "cascorrón", pero la poni rosa se abalanza sobre ella.

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Rainbow Dash!

 **—Rainbow:** ¿Si, Pinkie?

 **—Pinkie:** ¿Comprendes que al elegirme a mí como organizadora de tu fiesta, te garantizo que será la fiesta más fantabulosa, magnifica y divertida de Ponyville?

 **—Rainbow:** Eh, si... supongo.

 **—Pinkie:** No supongas. Esto no es un día de campo.

 **—Fluttershy:** Oh, me gustan las fiestas de día de campo.

 **—Pinkie:** [le gruñe a Fluttershy] ¡Las fiestas son serias, y tienes certificada mi promesa de fiesta Pinkie de que tendrás la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños del mundo!

 **—Rainbow:** ...Está bien –dijo algo aterrada

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Excelente! ¡¿Y quién se quiere unir a este súper-duper equipo para organizar esta súper-duper fiesta?!

 **—¿?:** Yo lo haré

Un semental que usa un poncho y sombrero aparece ante los ponis y se presenta como Cheese Sandwich, el mejor organizador de fiestas en toda Equestria. Con dos ponis organizadores en un solo lugar, Rainbow Dash propone que trabajen juntos para hacer su "cumple-versario", su cumpleaños y aniversario de la primera vez que se mudó a Ponyville, épico. Pinkie Pie está de acuerdo, y lo mismo ocurre con Cheese Sandwich, empezando a cantar y dirigiendo a los ponis a su alrededor en la celebración.

 **BGM: watch?v=gIwmK8Rt6ZE (MLP: FiM – El Súper Pony De Las Fiestas (The Super Duper Party Pony) [Español Latino])**

[Cheese Sandwich]

El súper pony organizador ése soy yo

yo siempre supe que ese pony igual iba a ser yo

 **—Pinkie** : Yo también!

[Cheese Sandwich]

Vengan ponis ¿quién quiere festejar? ¡Tú sí se nota!

Cuando era sólo un potro más quería sólo jugar

 **—Pinkie:** Como yo!

[Cheese Sandwich]

Pero todos decían, pierdes tiempo sin parar

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Nunca!

[Cheese Sandwich]

Entonces di una fiesta y cosas nuevas inventé

 **—Pinkie:** Aja

[Cheese Sanwich]

Todos por fin vieron la luz con lo que les mostré

 **—Pinkie:** Sin duda

[Cheese Sandwich]

El súper pony organizador ese soy yo

 **—Pinkie:** Y yo

[Cheese Sandwich]

Jamás conocerán a otro pony como cheese

 **—Pinkie:** (¿Y Pinkie?)

 **—Cheese Sandwich:** Hola guapa ¿quieres mayonesa?

[Cheese Sandwich]

Mis fiestas excelentes son

no son estructuradas no

empiezan bien y uso un coco

todos se vuelven tan locos

Las botanas de mamá

¿Que tal si bomba fiesta hay?

las piñatas con pastel o

un chapuzón que vas a ver

Poni: Gerónimo!

El súper pony organizador ese soy yo

jamás conocerán a otro pony como cheese

 **—Cheese Sandwich:** A ver niño, ¡Llévalo a pasear!

 **—Potrillo:** ¡Que bien!, gracias señor

[Cheese Sandwich]

Y yo cuando una fiesta de no seas tan especial

disfruta mis peleas con pies y serpentinas más

una soda, una camisa y hasta un fondue genial

pues con el gran Cheese Sandwich esta fiesta va a durar

 **—Rainbow:** Vengan ponies! hay que festejar con Cheese!

 **—Fluttershy:** ¿Enserio eres un pony organizador certificado?

 **—Cheese Sandwich:** Así es, es mi garantía

[Cheese Sandwich]

El súper pony organizador ese soy yo

[Pinkie Pie]

¿Y dónde está la pony que organiza y es Pinkie?

 **BGM OFF**

En el clímax de la canción, Pinkie se da cuenta de que todo el mundo está más entusiasmado con el estilo de fiesta de Cheese Sandwich que con el de ella, de plano ignorándola.

 **-Ponyville-**

Bajo la dirección de Cheese Sandwich, una gran fiesta de cumple-versario está organizándose, con un escenario.

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Mi cumple-versario será 20% más genial! ¡Tú eres mi tipo de organizador de fiestas, Cheese Sandwich!

 **—Cheese Sandwich:** [risita] Has acertado, Rainbow Dash. Muy bien, ponis del festejo, ¡hay muchas cosas que organizar!

El humano iba a poner de su parte y ayudar en la organización del evento, pero había que asegurarse de algunas cosas.

 **—Fercho:** Oye, Twilight. ¿Dónde está Pinkie?

 **—Twilight:** Ahora que lo dices [Mirando a todos lados]

-No la he visto desde hace rato

-Me pregunto dónde está

 **—Fercho:** Tengo una idea de donde puede estar

 **—/—/—/—**

Mientras tanto, Pinkie Pie se sienta sola delante de Sugarcube Corner. Cuando Twilight y Fercho se acercan a ella.

 **—Twilight:** ¡Pinkie! –y la poni rosa trata de actuar "normal"

-¿No vas a ayudar a Cheese Sandwich a organizar la fiesta?

 **—Pinkie:** No pasa nada [risita nerviosa] Es obvio que tiene lo necesario para hacerlo él sólo.

 **—Twilight:** ¿En serio?

 **—Pinkie:** Sí, en efecto [risa nerviosa]

Al ver que Pinkie Pie afirmaba que no era necesaria su ayuda, Twilight, un poco extrañada, simplemente empieza a alejarse.

 **—Fercho:** [Suspiro]

Pero el humano no se había movido de allí.

-Pinkie… vamos, no estés así

 **—Pinkie:** ¿A qué te refieres? –seguía con su falsa sonrisa

 **—Fercho:** Me gusta verte sonreír

 **—Pinkie:** Y estoy sonriendo, ¿ves?

 **—Fercho:** No. Me refiero a una de verdad

Lentamente la "sonrisa" de Pinkie fue desapareciendo. Ya no tenía caso seguirle mintiendo porque ya la había descubierto.

 **—Pinkie:** [Suspiro]

-(…)

-No sé si pueda volver a hacer eso –dijo algo triste

-Después de todo, si Cheese realmente es el poni más súper organizador de todos, quiere decir... que yo... no.

Ella se retira triste y lentamente del lugar

 **—Fercho:** ¡Te estaré esperando aquí en las escaleras! –gritó a la poni rosa que ya estaba algo alejada

Pinkie Pie lo ignora y continúa caminando.

 **BGM:** watch?v=uWib3kuRPZk (MLP: FiM – El Lamento de Pinkie (Pinkie's Lament) [Español Latino])

[Pinkie Pie]

Hay algo que siempre me gusta hacer

¡Que mis amigos sonrían de verdad!

Creo que me equivoqué.

Y Pinkie Pie fiestas ya no hará jamás.

De cascos yo me voy a poner

Y algo distinto haré

Habrá algo nuevo que hacer

Debe existir para mí más que un par de fiestas que planear.

Pues ya guardé el cañón de fiestas

Desinflé hasta el globo azul

Burbujas ya no hay

¿Qué seguirá para ti? Para ti…

 **—Pinkie:** [suspira] Recuerdo esta foto. Mi primer fiesta en la vida. Estuvo toda mi familia

-Y esa es la fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville de Twilight. ¡Ni siquiera se la esperaba! [risita]

-¡Ow, miren a Gummy! ¡Se ve muy emocionado por su fiesta de cumpleaños! [risita]

-La boda de Shining Armor y Cadance fue especial. Sobre todo porque yo me encargué de la música.

Mil caras se ven felices

En las fiestas que organicé

Los hice reír, y disfrutar

Sonrieron sin parar

Amaban ver a Pinkie Pie

¡Pues yo les di un momento espectacular!

¡Espectacula-a-ar!

Tengo que ir donde están todos

Y mostrarles la verdad

Pues sólo hay una organizadora y esa es Pinkie Pie.

No dejaré a Cheese Sandwich

Que se aproveche más

¡Porque soy Pinkie, la organizadora real!

 **BGM OFF**

Con una nueva determinación, Pinkie decide recuperar su título como la mejor poni organizadora y mostrar a todos que ella es la "organizadora real".

Al momento de terminar de cantar, Pinkie nota que el humano estaba durmiendo en la escalera, pero aunque estaba durmiendo… él seguía allí y ella notó ese hecho. Para Pinkie Pie eso significaba que él estará allí para ella, él esperará por ella. Pinkie Pie no puede evitar poner una débil pero calidad sonrisa ante ese pensamiento. Acerca su cara a la de él y empieza a hacerle cosquillas en su nariz con su melena.

 **—Fercho:** (!) –se despierta

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? [Mirando a todos lado]

-¿Qué pasa?

-[Bostezo] ¿Ya cantaste todo?

 **—Pinkie:** Sí, ahora ven, acompáñame –y lo toma del brazo y lo lleva hacia algún sitio rápidamente

 **—/—/—/—**

Mientras Cheese Sandwich pone los toques finales a la fiesta de Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie aparece y lo reta a un "festi duelo", cuyo ganador será el titular de la fiesta de Rainbow Dash y será reconocido como el máximo poni organizador. Confiado en sus propias habilidades fiesteras, Cheese acepta el reto.

Los ponis de Ponyville se reúnen para ver el enfrentamiento de Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich, y Twilight explica las reglas. Rainbow Dash es seleccionada como el juez de la competición, y Pinkie y Cheese demuestran su destreza fiestera y utilizan todas las herramientas en sus respectivos repertorios para hacerse payasos completos de sí mismos, cada uno tratando de superar al otro.

 **BGM: watch?v=I-qZ-xdfb9E (MLP: FiM – El Festi-Duelo (The Goof Off) [Español Latino])**

[Pinkie Pie]

Fiesta de cumpleaños, un día especial

Una canción no tardare, yo solo te diré

Feliz, Feliz, Feliz, Feliz

Feliz, Feliz, Feliz, Feliz

Feliz, Feliz, Feliz,

¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

[Cheese Sandwich]

Si tú quieres ser

La más importante en la fiesta

Y no lo puedes lograr

Llama al médico y di

¿Qué me puede hacer feliz?

Solo pon algo de queso en tus pies.

[Pinkie Pie]

Globos y algo más, globos y algo más

No puede haber fiesta sin mil globos y algo más

Forma de estrella, mira lo que puedo hacer

Sólo Pinkie hará una burbuja igual a ti.

[Cheese Sandwich]

Ahora suelta tu cuerpo

Muy bien te moverás

Como si no tuvieras huesos

Este baile harás

¡Vamos gallina!

[Pinkie Pie]

Mejor que un simple pollo de hule

Más rico que un pastel

Esto es diversión

Y como Gummy muévete

¡Vamos Gummy! ¡Aja! ¡Otra vez, sacúdete!

[Cheese Sandwich]

Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír

Eso si

Mi corazón se llena con el sol

Eso es

Pues una risa es lo que quiero oír

De las chicas que hay aquí

[Pinkie Pie]

Mueve el, cañón de fiesta

Cuando escuches bien esta canción.

[Cheese Sandwich]

No te complique más

Prueba este y lo veras

Pues nunca has sentido ese ruido en tu oído de cañón sorpresa de mi propiedad.

[Pinkie Pie]

Dale, dale, dale

No pierdas el tino

Porque si lo pierdes

Pierdes el camino.

 **BGM OFF**

En un momento, una piñata iba a caer sobre la pegaso, pero…

[Dash]

El humano salta a la acción a gran velocidad e intenta sostener la piñata.

 **—Fercho:** ¡No te preocupes Rainbow Dash!

-¡Voy a salvar-!

[¡SLAM!]

Fercho podía sostener el peso de esa enorme piñata, pero la parte donde él estaba sosteniendo no pudo aguantar el peso de la propia piñata y finalmente cedió, cayendo sobre Fercho y Rainbow Dash.

[POP]

La cabeza de Fercho sale debajo de la piñata

-[Parpadeo] [Parpadeo]

-¡¿Pero qué le cargaron a esta piñata?! –dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

Cuando una piñata gigante cae sobre Rainbow Dash y Fercho, seis serpentinas con los colores de los cueros de las Mane 6 caen y los ojos de Pinkie brillan con un aura de los mismos colores. Ella se da cuenta de que Rainbow Dash no se está divirtiendo y que ha roto la Promesa de Fiesta Pinkie. Ella termina el festi duelo, perdiendo contra Cheese Sandwich.

 **-Ponyville- (En las afueras)**

 **BGM:** watch?v=J2yzMhNkgsk (Clannad OST ~ Shining in the Sky)

Pinkie Pie empaca sus cosas con la ayuda de Fercho y se prepara para irse ( **Así es, él la ayudo a empacar…XD** ). Pero justo antes que se marchara.

 **—Fercho:** ¿Estás segura?

 **—Pinkie:** Ellas se merecen al mejor organizador de fiestas

 **—Fercho:** Tal vez Cheese Sandwich sea uno de los mejores organizadores de toda Equestria, pero eso no quiere decir que tú no lo seas también

 **—Pinkie:** Pero Cheese Sandwich vino para quedarse

 **—Fercho:** _No creo_ que haya venido para quedarse…

-Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿Qué tiene?

-Tengo que admitirlo. Me cae bien

-Es tan positivo y alegre que no tuvo problemas en acercarse a mí

-Pero que él llegue a quedarse, no significa que ya no puedas organizar fiestas

-Lo que quiero decir es que no importa si eres o no la mejor organizadora de fiestas en toda Equestria, lo que importa es que tú llevas alegría a quienes lo necesitan

- _Yo creo_ que tus fiestas lo hacen, ¿cierto?

Aunque la poni rosa tenía el rostro triste, después de lo que escuchó no pudo evitar que lentamente se le fuera formando una débil sonrisa.

 **—Pinkie:** …Gracias… –mientras se le formaban pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

 **—Fercho:** Todos aprecian tus fiestas [Alza la mirada], sobre todo…

Él miró en cierta dirección y luego ella siguió su mirada. En ese momento, sus amigos llegan a la escena.

-Tus amigas

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Pinkie, espera! –y todos se dirigen junto a ella

Y antes de que lleguen junto a ellos…

 **—Fercho:** _Creo_ que ninguna fiesta sería igual sin ti

Pinkie simplemente se seca las lágrimas y finalmente pone una verdadera sonrisa.

Todos se disculpan por dejarse impresionar por Cheese Sandwich. Pinkie Pie se disculpa por dejar que su orgullo se interponga en el camino de la divertida fiesta de Rainbow Dash. Mientras ella reconoce a Cheese como el poni organizador superior, Rainbow Dash y los demás le dicen que, Cheese es un poni organizador invitado grande, pero Pinkie Pie es la poni organizadora permanente de Ponyville y nadie podría ocupar su lugar.

Un Cheese Sandwich con remordimiento luego entra en escena y explica que él nunca tuvo la intención de tomar el lugar de Pinkie en Ponyville; todo lo que quería era mostrarle que también es un gran poni organizador.

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM: watch?v=i9KeBeaB8vs (MLP: FiM – La Confesión de Cheese (Cheese Confesses) [Español Latino])**

[Cheese Sandwich]

Sobre el pasado exageré, creo que me equivoqué

Y cuando escuches la verdad no te vayas a asustar

Yo nunca fui el organizador que dije ser

Pues yo era tan tímido que mi nombre nunca escuché

Un día pasé por Ponyville, fue gran casualidad

Era la gran fiesta de baile que había en la ciudad

Todo era perfecto y alegre en el lugar

Yo observe que cada poni sonreía sin parar

Y decidí ese día cambiar, al pasado liberé

Y desde entonces muchas fiestas yo organicé

En organizador de fiestas yo me convertí

Viaje por toda Equestria y sabían quién era al fin

Pero no lo habría logrado solo, y te diré porque

La que organizo esa fiesta fuiste tú, Pinkie Pie.

 **BGM OFF**

Él confiesa que él no fue siempre el poni organizador que él es ahora y que, cuando era un potro, era extremadamente tímido y nadie sabía su nombre. Había caído en Ponyville un día durante la fiesta más grande que había visto, lo que le inspiró para convertirse en un súper poni organizador, y la poni que había organizado esa fiesta no era otra que la misma Pinkie Pie.

Como Pinkie Pie se da cuenta de cuánto impacto tuvo en la vida de Cheese Sandiwch, los dos arreglan las cosas y combinan sus esfuerzos para hacer la fiesta de cumple-versario de Rainbow Dash verdaderamente memorable.

 **-Ponyville- (En el Cumple-Versario)**

En la fiesta de Rainbow Dash, los ponis de Ponyville bailan y juegan juegos y Cheese se entretiene mientras Pinkie Pie canta en el escenario.

 **BGM: watch?v=zWpIxyhSZqc (MLP: FiM – Pide Un Gran Deseo (Make a Wish) [Español Latino])**

[Pinkie Pie]

Cascos arriba, la fiesta empieza

Todos juntos ahora abajo irán

Pide un deseo y hazlo ahora

Un año más, hoy celebras tu cumpleaños

Pide un gran deseo, es la fiesta de tu cumpleaños

Pide un gran deseo, es la fiesta de tu cumpleaños

 **BGM OFF**

Más tarde, cuando la fiesta termina, Rainbow Dash le da las gracias a Cheese Sandwich por la fiesta épica, y un Cheese satisfecho está listo para seguir adelante, luciendo su sombrero de vaquero y poncho. Antes de que se despida, él le da a "Gallina", su compañero pollo de goma, a Pinkie Pie, que da brevemente un resplandor de color arco iris. Con un segundo pollo de goma ("Gallina 2") sentado sobre él, Cheese Sandwich deja Ponyville, y las seis amigas y el humano lo ven caminar hacia el atardecer.

 **—Pinkie:** Nunca supe el nombre de ese poni.

 **—Todas menos Pinkie Pie:** ¡Cheese Sandwich!

 **—Pinkie:** [risita] Ah, sí

Todos observaban ahora el atardecer.

 **—Rainbow:** (!)

-Ahora que lo pienso…

-Pinkie, ¿Cómo hiciste para empacar todas tus cosas tan rápido?

 **—Fercho:** [Lleva su puño a su pecho] Yo le ayude –dijo con orgullo

[¡PUM!]

-¡Auch!

La pegaso le da un golpe en el estómago. No era un golpe fuerte, pero sí uno como para sentirlo.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas?! –en tono llorón

 **—Rainbow:** ¡Nuestra amiga estaba por dejar Ponyville para siempre, ¿y tú la ayudas a empacar?! –dijo molesta

A excepción de Pinkie Pie, todas lo miraban con enojo. Él mientras se sobaba en donde lo golpearon respondió…

 **BGM:** watch?v=2Qg_gwpN8IY (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OST - Spring's Melody (Original))

 **—Fercho:** [Con un ojo cerrado, pero con una sonrisa] Fue porque sabía que ustedes la detendrían

Todas por un segundo quedaron ligeramente boquiabiertas por la respuesta, pero rápidamente pasaron a una sonrisa.

 **—Applejack:** ¡Claro que sí!

 **—Twilight:** Después de todo…

 **—Todas:** ¡Ninguna fiesta sería lo mismo sin ti, Pinkie! –hicieron un abrazo grupal

Ella solo podía sonreír al ser rodeada de sus amigas… pero luego recordó algo. Esa frase ya se lo habían dicho.

 **—Fercho:** Mmm –dijo en tono pensativo con una mano en su mentón

-¡MMMMMMM! –lo hacía más fuerte apropósito para llamar la atención

-¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

Pinkie Pie se abalanza hacia él y utiliza sus cascos delanteros para agarrarse del cuello de Fercho.

 **—Pinkie:** Tú me lo dijiste, tontito –siguiendo la broma

 **—Fercho:** Te dije que eso es lo que pensaban tus amigas

Pinkie Pie cerró los ojos y puso una verdadera sonrisa para demostrarle que él tenía razón.

-¿Lo ves?

-Eres más linda cuando sonríes

 **—Pinkie:** (!)

Pinkie Pie abrió los ojos en sorpresa por ese comentario. Él ya le había dicho eso con anterioridad, pero se preguntaba por qué se sentía diferente en ese momento… además, ella ya había estado en varias ocasiones muy cerca de su rostro, pero se preguntaba por qué se sentía diferente en ese momento… y luego se le fue formando un rubor en sus mejillas.

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Se ve cómo Rarity estaba con… ¿los cachetes inflados? Ilumina su cuerno y un aura envuelve los bordes del cuerpo de Pinkie Pie para luego simplemente levitarla y bajarla hasta el suelo.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Rarity:** [Se aclara la garganta]

-Bien, Pinkie Pie. Ya entendió que estás muy feliz, pero no puede respirar si estás tan cerca de él

 **—Pinkie:** ¡Upsi! Je… je…je [Risa Nerviosa]

Los demás comienzan a reír, pero en ese momento…

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Todo comienza a desaparecer y a volverse totalmente oscuro. Lo único que se podía ver era al humano en una escena totalmente negra. En unos momentos una especie de vapor aparece y va tomando la forma de un alicornio.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **Fercho P.O.V.**

 **—Fercho:** (!)

- _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ –pensé

 **—Equestria:** No te preocupes, solo te estaré hablando mentalmente

 **—Fercho:** Equestria, ¿eres tú?

 **—Equestria:** No. Soy tu abuela…

 **—Fercho:** ¡Abuela! ¡No te olvides de tomar tus medicinas!

 **—Equestria:** ¡Ya deja de hacerte el tonto y escúchame!

-Te traigo noticias de la investigación que estuve realizando

Dejé de comportarme como un tonto y me puse serio para prestarle atención.

 **BGM:** watch?v=i_QxGtXSa9E (Secret of the Forest - Chrono Trigger Music Extended)

 **—Fercho:** ¿Descubriste algo?

 **—Equestria:** Estuve viendo los conocimientos que tienes sobre tu ciencia, pero es lamentable el cómo sabes más otras cosas que tu propia biología. Como por ejemplo lo que ustedes llaman "Anime"

-Tienes la cabeza llena de algunos de ellos, especialmente de ese llamado "Dragon Ball"

-Eso me llevó al "dibujo" que contiene nuestra historia, pero eso será para otro momento

-[Suspiro] En fin, con todo lo que encontré, puedo armar una "teoría" de lo que ocurre contigo

-…Y tengo que decir que es algo patético –dijo arqueando una ceja

 **—Fercho:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **—Equestria:** Como dije, pude acceder a la información que tienes sobre tu biología y así examinar cómo es tu ADN. Luego comparé tu ADN actual y encontré que hay diferencias

-En otras palabras; tu ADN fue modificado

 **—Fercho:** ¿Fue modificado? ¿P-pero cómo? –dije con los ojos abiertos como platos

 **—Equestria:** Es posible que toda la magia que se usó para traerte haya tenido algo que ver

-Recuerda que tuve que usar mi magia, más la magia del Árbol de la Armonía y la magia del Corazón de Cristal

-Este Gran Cúmulo o Súper Densidad de Magia debió alterar tu ADN

 **—Fercho:** ¿Alteró… mi ADN?

-(…)

-No… n-no puede ser

Este ser me está diciendo en otras palabras que un montón de magia hizo que cambiara… y lo dice tan tranquilamente. Eso hizo que me molestara un poco.

-Y lo dices normalmente, ¿Dónde está lo patético en eso? ¡¿No sabes lo peligroso que es eso?! –le grité molesto

-(…)

-[Tos] [Tos]

-…Bueno… tampoco es que yo lo sepa –desvié la mirada algo avergonzado

-¡Pero aun así debe ser peligroso!

 **—Equestria:** En sí, el que cambiaras de ADN es sorprendente

-Lo patético es que me parece saber qué clase de ADN posees ahora mismo

-¿Qué pasa si te digo lo siguiente?

-"En cuanto a apariencia son una raza humanoide con rasgos similares a los Terrícolas, con la excepción de tener talento natural para el combate, una prodigiosa resistencia física y comúnmente obtienen un cuerpo musculoso y bien definido"

-¿Te suena conocido?

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Fercho:** (!)

 **—Equestria:** Todo esto te suena conocido porque esa fue la "definición" que encontré en tu propia mente

 **BGM:** watch?v=ekB-WHznS9M (Dragon Ball Super OST - Goku Theme Song (Unbreakable Determination))

-Todo eso que dije hace que te venga a la mente la palabra: _"saiyajin",_ ¿cierto?

 **—Fercho:** ¿Q-qué?

 **—Equestria:** ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

 **—Fercho:** (…) –pensando en todas las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora

-Bien, "supongamos" que por unos momentos lo que dices es ridículamente cierto… eso explicaría algunas cosas que han pasado –llevando una mano a mi mentón

-Y en habilidades esa raza tiene un extraordinario y fácil control de su energía; lo controlan incluso ya siendo bebes

 **—Equestria:** ¿No te parece que ya has visto algo como eso por aquí? –preguntó sarcásticamente

Y con eso, algunos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente;

 **—Fercho:** Eso explicaría la agilidad…

 **-Flashback- (Capítulo 2)**

Pensó que lo mejor sería no moverse para no llamar la atención de esos lobos, pero escuchó un ligero ruido atrás de él que le hizo abrir un poco los ojos y casi sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia su derecha muy ágilmente (efecto de cámara lenta) y vio un lobo, que al parecer estaba hecho de madera

-Fernando: Es un lobo... ¿De madera? -dijo sorprendido

Se había abalanzado hacia él pero como lo había esquivado el lobo pasó de largo en el aire,

-Fernando: Wow!... ¿Lo esquivé? ¡Imposible!

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **-Flashback- (Capítulo 3)**

 **(Momentos antes) Fernando P.O.V.**

Pude arrojar a 2 contra un árbol y mientras trataban de ponerse nuevamente en pie otro Timberwolf trató de sorprenderme atacándome por uno de mis costados. Pero pude ver cuando se me abalanzó y di un paso hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y haciendo que el Timberwolf quedara justo en frente mío en pleno aire

-Fernando: RAAAHHH!

Di un golpe con casi todas mis fuerzas en el lomo del Timberwolf mandándolo hacia abajo y enterrándolo un poco en la tierra, haciendo que se levantara una pequeña cortina de polvo

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-La fuerza…

 **-Flashback- (Capítulo 2)**

El Timberwolf que lo quiso sorprender giro lentamente hasta posar nuevamente su vista en él y comenzó a agazaparse para tomar impulso y saltó. Nuevamente el cuerpo de Fernando pareció moverse por sí mismo ya que, mientras el Timberwolf estaba en el aire, lanzó un golpe que impacto en el rostro de su atacante tan fuertemente que lo arrojó hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca de ahí, perdiéndose de vista en ellos. Al parecer había quedado inconsciente, haciendo que Fernando abra los ojos enormemente diciendo

-Fernando: ¡Eso no puede ser! -dije sorprendido

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **-Flashback- (Capítulo 9)**

 **-Fercho:** ¡Heeyyy!

 **-Strong Wings:** ¿Qué…? –dijo mirando en cámara lenta hacia arriba

*POW*

Fercho había conectado una patada con el talón de su pierna derecha en la cabeza del pegaso, mandándolo directamente hacia abajo.

*CRACK*

El pegaso cayó fuertemente, generando una pequeña cortina de polvo y haciendo que se quedara algo enterrado en el suelo pero boca arriba.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-La velocidad…

 **-Flashback- (Capítulo 2)**

Él seguía mirando hacia los arbustos con sus ojos bien abiertos y la boca semi- abierta tratando de asimilar lo que había acontecido. Al parecer el plan que tenían no funcionó muy bien y sin perder tiempo los otros Timberwolves comenzaron a perseguirlo haciendo que Fernando reaccionara y comenzó a correr para alejarse de ellos, pero volvió a notar algo más que también era muy difícil de creer

-Fernando: " _Sé que cuando sientes peligro tus habilidades pueden incrementarse...pero esto es ridículo_ " –Pensé sorprendido

Bueno… tampoco es que me queje valga la aclaración -se dijo a si mismo

Se encontraba corriendo a una buena velocidad (sin exagerar por cierto), esquivando árboles, ramas y arbustos que encontraba en el camino.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **-Flashback- (Capítulo 17)**

 **—Aquos:** _"Mi idea de provocarlo para que me ataque de frente funcionó"_ –pensó mientras se le formaba una sonrisa confiada

-¡ _Hidrobomba_! –era una enorme "columna" de agua en forma de "taladro"

[DASH] = **[Sonido de cuando algo o alguien desaparece o se mueve a gran velocidad]**

[¡BOOM!]

Se ve cómo la hidrobomba perfora el suelo donde estaba Fercho, mientras continúa avanzando hacia el bosque, destrozando y hasta arrancando algunos árboles.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Tanto como Aquos y Blaze, se ve que cierran ligeramente los ojos a modo de análisis al notar algo.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Aquos/Blaze:** (!)

- _"¡Es más rápido que la otra vez!"_ –pensaron al mismo tiempo

Se ve como Fercho ya se encuentra a un lado de Aquos, ya en posición de dar un puñetazo.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

\- También explica por qué puedo volar y por qué puedo controlar mi energía tan fácilmente

 **-Flashback- (Capítulo 2)**

Cuando el recuerdo terminó, siendo el 3er día de su llegada, vemos que nuestro personaje está parado y en su rostro demostraba una gran concentración. Estaba en un nuevo entrenamiento en el cual iba a intentar hacer algo que él no creía que pudiera lograr

-Fernando: _"En realidad no creo que pueda hacer algo así. Pero si tengo en cuenta las otras... "habilidades", no suena tan descabellado así que...porque no intentarlo_ " -pensé

Comenzaba a reunir su "energía interior" para después mandarla hacia sus pies y en unos momentos se encontraba flotando y tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Fernando: Wow… wow –dije mientras intentaba no caer

¡Lo estoy consiguiendo!, ¡pero aun así no puedo creerlo! –dije asombrado

Se había elevado como unos 30cm del suelo y luego descendió de golpe ya que había cortado el flujo de energía de repente. Seguía intentado esto varias veces y ya conseguía una buena altura hasta que se animó a tratar de desplazarse mientras levitaba

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **-Flashback- (Capítulo 12)**

 **-Ahuizotl:** Je (risa confiada)

-¿Quieres repetir lo de ayer?

-(Rugido)

Ahuizotl comenzó a galopar y estando a unos 10m, sin esperar nada Fercho extendió hacia sus costados sus manos ya cargadas de energía.

 **-Fercho:** ¡Ráfaga Volley al Máximo! –gritó

De sus manos salieron disparados proyectiles de energía blanquecina y se dirigían hacia su frente.

 **BGM OFF**

-Esa es la razón del por qué podía hacer esas cosas

-…Así que ya no soy un humano, ¿eh?

-(…)

Quedé en silencio y lentamente comencé a mirar en dirección al suelo…

 **—Equestria:** O-oye, no te pongas así

-Puedes ver esto como un nuevo comienzo

 **BGM:** watch?v=JV0QJSVZDXk (Naruto - Fooling Mode)

 **—Fercho:** Je je…JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

 **—Equestria:** ¿Eh?

Puse mis puños en mi cintura respectivamente e infle mi pecho en señal de orgullo.

 **—Fercho:** ¡Ya está entonces!

-Con esto, todos tus problemas se han solucionado. JA JA JA JA JA

 **—Equestria:** Estás muy feliz…

-[Suspiro]

-Obviamente no te das cuenta de lo patético que es eso

 **—Fercho:** ¡Cállate!

-Al igual que yo, deberías agradecer que no me haya convertido en otra cosa

 **—Equestria:** ¿Cómo qué? ¿Un humano? Ji ji –se burlaba

 **—Fercho:** Un poni –contraataqué a su broma

 **—Equestria:** ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

 **—Fercho:** Tú empezaste

 **—Equestria:** Perdóname pero-

 **—Fercho:** Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Ahora, si todo esto es cierto. Ya quiero contárselo a las chicas

-No lo creerán. Je je

-(…)

-Aunque de hecho seguramente no entenderán de lo que hablo, pero _bueh…_

En ese momento la conexión se cortó y lentamente todo comenzó volvía a aparecer. En unos momentos la oscuridad se había ido y pude ver nuevamente dónde estaba.

 **Fin Fercho P.O.V.**

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

Fercho notó que lo estaban mirando algo preocupadas.

 **—Applejack:** ¿Estás bien amiguito?

 **—Fluttershy:** Te quedaste mirando al vacío por unos momentos

 **—Fercho:** ¡Es que por fin entendí que es lo que está pasando conmigo!

-Ja ja ja ja ja –puso su mano derecha frente a su rostro y luego lo apretó formando el puño

-No puedo creer que sea-

Pero algo paso en ese mismo momento.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Una especie de brillo blanquecino cubrió solamente "los bordes" de su cuerpo. Un brillo que así como apareció, también desapareció. Todo eso duró apenas medio segundo

Pero cuando el brillo desapareció, también otras cosas:

Su cuerpo perdió masa muscular (sólo un poco)

Las 3 "puntas" en su cabello alborotado comenzaron a hacerse más y más pequeñas hasta que desaparecieron, y ahora su cabello había tomado una nueva forma: era corto y tenía un "hopo" hacia el frente (algo parecido a la foto del FIC)

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **BGM (min 0:20):** watch?v=KCoqdCjzFV8 (Most Epic Music Ever: Illusions)

Fercho vio el extraño y repentino brillo, ya que estaba mirando su puño, pero él no podía notar en ese momento los otros cambios físicos, aunque sí notó un cambio. Algo así como una especie de cambio… "interno".

La sonrisa confiada que tenía hace rato, lentamente fue desapareciendo mientras se ponía serio.

- _"¿Qué fue eso?"_

 _-"Me siento extraño…"_

- _"Me siento…normal"_ –pensó muy extrañado

-(!) –recordó a alguien que tal vez pueda decirle que está pasando

- _"Equestria, ¿puedes escucharme?"_

 **—Equestria:** _"Sí, también lo noté"_ –le respondió mentalmente

- _"Dame un momento, tengo una idea de qué pudo ser eso."_

 **—Fercho:** _"¿Q-qué fue eso?"_

 **—Equestria:** _"Mmm…"_ –estaba analizando

- _"Por lo que puedo ver, la estructura de tu ADN volvió sufrir otro cambio"_

 **—Fercho:** (!)

- _"¿Volvió a cambiar?"_ –pensó con los ojos bien abiertos

-(…) –ya comenzaba a imaginarse lo "peor"

 **—Equestria:** " _Espera… con lo que estoy viendo ahora, técnicamente no sufrió otro cambio, sino que volvió a su estado base, es decir, volvió a la normalidad"_

 **—Fercho:** _"Ay, no. No me digas que…"_

Él se estaba imaginando lo "peor", y lo "peor" para él era que…

 **—Equestria:** _"En otras palabras: eres de nuevo-"_

 **—Fercho:** …Un…humano –completó la frase, pero se notaba que tenía el rostro en estado de shock

 **BGM OFF**

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Un saludo para:**

 **—** **un brony:** Espero que te haya agradado

 **—** **yeah:** Me alegra que te esté gustando

 **—Juan:** No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. Je, je

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-Ponyville- (En las afueras)**

 **—Fercho:** " _Lo siento, Equestria"_ –pensó

 _-…Ya no podré ayudarte a combatir ese mal del que me hablaste_

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Equestria:** _Fercho…_

Una sombra fue cubriendo sus ojos mientras que daba una débil sonrisa.

 **—Fercho:** Hmph... –y puso una débil sonrisa

-Ya no tengo nada –dijo con un tono normal, pero se notaba que sus palabras estaban vacías.

En ese momento un brillo cubre el cuerpo de Fercho, y esta vez lo hace por completo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –se levanta por el susto

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Rainbow:** ¿Y eso?

-¿Acaso es una especie de mazo?

 **—Fercho:** No lo sé. Pero parece…

Su brazo se había convertido en una especie de "cañón"

 **—/—/—/—**

Los demás también estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de la pegaso y decidieron también regresar a sus casas, pero otro brillo volvió a llenar el lugar. Fercho volvía a brillar de una manera muy intensa.

 **—Fercho:** ¡No otra vez!

[Dash]

.

.

.

[Silencio]

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

 **—Ninfa 1:** ¿Quién será?

 **—Ninfa 2:** Jamás lo había visto por aquí

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Ninfa 1:** ¿Q-quién eres tú?

 **—Fercho:** Mi nombre es Fernando

-Perdón por lo de hace un rato, es sólo que estaba un poco feliz… _de volver a la Tierra_ –lo último lo dijo en voz baja para sí mismo

Pero las mujeres pudieron escucharlo.

 **—Ninfa 2:** ¿Tierra?

-Aquí no es la Tierra

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—¿?:** ¡Hmph!

-¿Qué le haces a las pobres ninfas?

 **—Fernando:** (!) –abre los ojos demás

-Y-yo… no-

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—¿?:** Ya veo…

Otra voz se hizo presente en el lugar llamando la atención del humano, mira hacia su derecha y en una pequeña colina elevada muy cerca de ellos había otro sujeto.

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**


	20. Nuevo cambio de ADN, ¿Adiós Equestria?

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 **BGM:** watch?v=zp71_SCiZRM (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 - Hyperbolic Time Chamber Extended)

 **Después de haber ayudado a Pinkie Pie con su dilema, nuestro personaje comienza a recibir cierta información.**

 **—Equestria:** Te traigo noticias de la investigación que estuve realizando

 **-** Como dije, pude acceder a la información que tienes sobre tu biología y así examinar cómo es tu ADN. Luego comparé tu ADN actual y encontré que hay diferencias

-En otras palabras; tu ADN fue modificado

 **—Fercho:** Esa es la razón del por qué podía hacer esas cosas

-…Así que ya no soy un humano, ¿eh?

 **—/—/—/—**

 **Él, aparentemente muy feliz por el "cambio" de ADN, se disponía a compartir el suceso que le había ocurrido con las demás, pero…**

Una especie de brillo blanquecino cubrió solamente "los bordes" de su cuerpo. Un brillo que así como apareció, también desapareció. Todo eso duró apenas medio segundo

Fercho vio el extraño y repentino brillo, ya que estaba mirando su puño, pero él no podía notar en ese momento los otros cambios físicos, aunque sí notó un cambio. Algo así como una especie de cambio… "interno".

 **—/—/—/—**

 **Rápidamente comenzó a preguntarse qué había pasado, solo para llevarse otra gran sorpresa.**

 **—Equestria:** _"Mmm…"_ –estaba analizando

- _"Por lo que puedo ver, la estructura de tu ADN volvió sufrir otro cambio"_

- _"En otras palabras: eres de nuevo-"_

 **—Fercho:** …Un…humano –completó la frase, pero se notaba que tenía el rostro en estado de shock

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **Un nuevo cambio de ADN, ¿Adiós Equestria?**

 **—Pinkie:** ¿Eh? Ji ji ji

-Bobito, pero si eso ya la sabemos

Inmediatamente intentó volar para probar si realmente hubo un cambio, dio un salto y luego… . .

[¡SLAM!]

Cayó de cara contra el suelo.

 **—Fercho:** ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! –mientras se sobaba la cara

Se sentó en el suelo.

 **BGM:** watch?v=aOJVWdaaiG8 (Most Epic Music Ever: Land of Shadows)

-¡No, no, no, no! –dijo con gran angustia

-¡Kgh! –apretó los dientes y los puños

Lo único que podía hacer era dar un suspiro de resignación mientras miraba hacia el cielo desanimado.

 **—Twilight:** ¿Qué fue ese repentino brillo?

 **—Rarity:** ¿Vieron? Su cabello cambió

 **—Fluttershy:** ¿Estás bien?

 **—Fercho:** Sí… es sólo que…

-No sé cómo sentirme

 **—Fluttershy:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **—Fercho:** Por un lado estoy alegre de que vuelvo a ser un humano, pero por otro lado… –mirando sus manos

-Ya no soy… de una de las mejores razas guerreras

 **—Twilight:** ¿Volver a ser humano? Pero si eso es lo que eras, ¿cierto?

 **—Rainbow:** ¿Raza guerrera? ¿De qué hablas?

 **—Fercho:** " _Lo siento, Equestria"_ –pensó

 _-…Ya no podré ayudarte a combatir ese mal del que me hablaste_

 **—Equestria:** _Tal vez hayas perdido los poderes de esa raza_ –le respondió

 _-Pero aún sigues siendo el guerrero de la leyenda_

 **BGM:** (Ir min 1:13)

 **—Fercho:** " _¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Aún sigues con eso?!"_ –le respondió molesto

 _-"Mira, ambos sabemos que eso no puede ser cierto"_

- _"¡Y si yo estuviera relacionado de algún modo con esa "leyenda", sería por los poderes "sayajinescos" que tenía! ¡Los cuales por cierto perdí hace unos momentos sino te diste cuenta!"_

 **—Equestria:** _Fercho…_ –dijo con tono de preocupación

Una sombra fue cubriendo sus ojos mientras que daba una débil sonrisa.

 **—Fercho:** Hmph –y puso una débil sonrisa

-… _La leyenda se acabó_ –dijo con un tono normal, pero se notaba que sus palabras estaban vacías.

 **BGM OFF**

En ese momento un brillo cubre el cuerpo de Fercho, y esta vez lo hace por completo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –se levanta por el susto

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Vemos cómo su cuerpo va perdiendo masa muscular y se va haciendo más delgado.

 **BGM:** watch?v=Fp4VvJl20wQ (Departure (Intro Stage) - Megaman Zero 2 Music Extended)

A excepción de la cara y los dedos de las manos, una especie de ropa hecha de goma (látex) de color negro comienza a cubrir el resto de su cuerpo.

Luego sus piernas (desde sus pies hasta sus rodillas) comienzan a brillar fuertemente y van adquiriendo una forma, y cuando el brillo desaparece se revelan unas botas de color rojo con detalles dorados cerca de sus tobillos.

Toda la zona de la ingle brilla, para luego aparecer (sobre el látex) una especie de protector de color blanco para dicha zona.

Sus brazos (desde la muñeca hasta el codo) comienzan a brillar fuertemente y van adquiriendo una forma, y cuando el brillo desaparece se revelan una especie de protector (brazal) de color rojo y con detalles dorados cerca de la muñeca.

Su pecho también comenzó a brillar y luego apareció una especie de chaleco protector de color rojo, con detalles dorados en el medio, y también el cuello lo tenía dorado. Sus hombros por otra parte, tuvieron una cubierta más gruesa del "látex".

Y finalmente en su cabeza también tenía una capa más gruesa de "látex", junto con otros detalles: donde debían estar sus orejas, apareció una pieza cuadrada de color rojo, y de la misma rápidamente salieron piezas un poco más pequeñas de color blanco en direcciones opuestas; una y más larga apuntaba hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y la otra y más corta apuntaba en dirección a su boca. En la parte trasera de su cabeza, una línea gruesa de color blanco cruzaba por toda la zona de la nuca en forma horizontal. Y en la parte superior de su cabeza, viniendo de su frente hacia atrás, había un detalle metálico en forma de "V" de color rojo, con una especie de gema en medio de color verde que brillaba con mucha intensidad.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

Cuando el brillo desaparece, todas alcanzan a ver la nueva apariencia de Fercho.

 **—Mane 6:** (…)

 **—Fercho:** (…)

Pero simplemente todos habían quedado sin palabras para lo que había pasado.

Él comienza a mirar incrédulo su nueva apariencia. Pone su brazo derecho frente a él y comienza a observarlo. Mira la palma abierta de su mano, luego gira su mano para observar ahora la parte posterior de ésta, y finalmente vuelve a girarla de nuevo para ver otra vez la palma abierta de su mano.

-¿Qué… cosa? –mientras apretó el puño

En ese momento su brazo empezó a brillar y a hacer "ruidos" extraños, y de un momento a otro, su brazo adquirió una forma algo peculiar.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Pero qué…?!

 **—Rainbow:** ¿Y eso?

-¿Acaso es una especie de mazo?

Él aún estaba muy sorprendido y se le dificultaba responder.

 **—Fercho:** N-no lo sé. Pero parece…

Su brazo se había convertido en una especie de "cañón".

 **—Pinkie:** ¿Y si se trata de un dispensador de algodón de azúcar?

-[Inhala aire con sorpresa] ¡Rápido! ¡Levanta el brazo! –cerró los ojos y luego abrió la boca

 **—Fercho:** Je je. Si claro, no creas que puedo levantar mi brazo y-

Un rayo láser sale a una gran velocidad y se dirige e impacta contra la punta de una colina.

[ **¡BOOM!** ]

La punta de colina había desaparecido.

 **—Fercho:** (…)

 **—Mane 6:** (…)

 **-2 segundos después-**

La onda expansiva llega hasta ellos, teniendo que hacer algo de fuerza para permanecer parados y no caer.

Mientras él seguía atónito, su brazo vuelve a brillar y hacer "ruidos" y vuelve a su estado anterior de brazal. Fercho coloca sus manos en su cabeza y… ¿empieza a sonreír?

 **—Fercho:** Je je…Ja ja ja ja

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble!

-(!)

Abre los ojos demás y su sonrisa empieza a desaparecer y una expresión de preocupación se hace presente.

-Ahmm… no había nadie ahí, ¿cierto?

 **—Twilight:** No

 **—Fercho:** Fiuu –"secándose" el sudor de la frente

 **—Twilight:** Pero será mejor que guardes eso hasta que sepas cómo usarlo

Y mientras el alivio volvía en cierta manera en él, recibió una pregunta.

 **—Equestria:** _¿Entonces…? –le preguntaba en forma pícara_

 **—Fercho:** _Je je. [Suspiro]_

 _-No sé qué está pasando…_ –dijo mirando ambas manos

 _-Pero supongo que puedes volver a contar conmigo_ –dijo apretando los puños

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Rainbow:** Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Ya saben, porque…

-¡Mañana vamos a probarlo otra vez! –dijo muy entusiasmada, refiriéndose al cañón de Fercho

Los demás también estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de la pegaso y decidieron también regresar a sus casas. Pero otro brillo volvió a llenar el lugar. Fercho volvía a brillar de una manera muy intensa.

 **—Fercho:** ¡No otra vez!

[Dash]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Silencio]

Todas miraban sorprendidas el lugar donde estaba Fercho… tal vez esperaban que pasara otro cambio, pero no esperaban que…

 **—Fluttershy:** No… está…

 **—Pinkie:** No lo veo por aquí

 **—Rarity:** ¡¿A dónde fue?!

Él había desaparecido del lugar, pero no sólo de ese lugar, ninguna siquiera sospechaba que Fercho ya no estaba… . . en Equestria.

* * *

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

 _Desde la época del mito, se decía que al morir las almas de los seres humanos que eran buenos y llenos de bondad estaban destinados a terminar en los campos elíseos por designio de los dioses, en el confín del cosmos, más allá del camino de los mismos dioses._

 _Esta utopía eterna y pura está libre de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento, no existen cosas como el hambre o la guerra, en la cual existen además hermosos jardines, animales silvestres jugando con singular alegría, dónde el sol y el cielo azul abundan en demasía._

 _Pero nadie esperaba aquél "encuentro dimensional" que estaba a punto de ocurrir; Un mortal se encontraría con las deidades que residen en aquella tierra prometida._

* * *

 **BGM (Bucle):** watch?v=YtuNpc8g-WQ (Saint Seiya - OST II - 9 Guidance of Constellation)

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Se ve un hermoso cielo azul con algunas que otras nubes blancas resaltando su esplendor, un hermoso campo de pequeñas e interminables flores; también había algunas construcciones muy parecidas a las arquitecturas griegas, algunas cercas, pero la mayoría se apreciaban en la lejanía, y había algunos que otros pilares solitarios esparcidos al azar por el lugar.

Pero más importante, se lograba ver a 4 mujeres en ese _Edén._ Dichas mujeres eran lo que en la Tierra se conoce como _Ninfas,_ pero de momento estaban separadas: 2 por un lado se encontraban caminando y platicando, y las otras 2 estaban recogiendo unas flores alegremente. Eran mujeres hermosas, con un cuerpo esbelto y de atributos perfectamente proporcionados, y traían vestidos blancos, escotados con un estilo greco. También traían arreglos florares en sus cabellos que distinguían a cada una, además de pulseras hechos de pétalos de rosas.

Una de las que se encontraban caminando menciona algo a la otra.

 **—Ninfa 1:** [Suspiro] –ella tenía el cabello de color celeste

 **—Ninfa 2:** ¿…? –ella tenía el cabello color rosa

-¿Qué ocurre?

 **—Ninfa 1:** Nada…

-Es solo que últimamente es algo aburrido por aquí

-Me gustaría que pasara algo emocionante

 **—Ninfa 2:** Pues… creo que te entiendo

 **—Ninfa 1:** Una mujer necesita un poco de acción debes en cuando

 **—Ninfa 2:** Ji, ji, ji. Tienes toda la razón

 **BGM OFF**

De la nada, un viento algo fuerte se hizo presente.

 **—Ninfa 1/Ninfa 2:** ¡Kyaaa! –gritaron mientras utilizaban ambos brazos para tratar de cubrirse de las fuertes ráfagas

Luego también un intenso brillo en forma de bola que apareció cerca del suelo (una cúpula de luz).

El brillo fue debilitándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Cuando desapareció por completo, una forma humanoide se veía que estaba en el suelo boca arriba y por lo que se podía apreciar, se trataba de nuestro personaje. Pero había algo notable, Fercho había vuelto a su forma humana (su ropa también había vuelto a su estado anterior: Camiseta, Jeans, Zapatos Deportivos, etc).

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

Él lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, luego se sentó en posición india y se puso a observar el lugar.

 **—Fercho:** …Al parecer estoy inconsciente y llegué al lugar que hay en mi mente

-(…)

-¡Equestria! –llamó

.

.

.

[Silencio] –no hubo respuesta

-Qué extraño… aunque…

-Si lo miro detenidamente, este lugar es muy parecido, pero no es el mismo lugar en donde nos reunimos Equestria y yo

Trató de levantarse por completo, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió mareado y volvió a sentarse mientras ponía una mano en su rostro.

 **—/—/—/—**

Las 2 _Ninfas_ que se encontraban caminando no estaban muy lejos allí, se acercaron para saber qué fue lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con alguien que nunca habían visto en ese lugar _sagrado_.

 **—Ninfa 1:** ¿Quién será?

 **—Ninfa 2:** Jamás lo había visto por aquí

Fercho ya había logrado ponerse al fin en pie, aunque seguía tambaleándose ligeramente debido a los mareos. Se quitó la mano del rostro, puso las manos en los bolsillos y alzó la mirada al frente, pudiendo observar mejor todo ese _divino_ lugar.

 **—Fercho:** (!) –sintió algo en sus bolsillos

Cuando sacó las manos de los bolsillos, también sacó lo que había dentro de cada lado respectivamente: un guante.

-¡Cierto! Se me habían olvidado

Tenía en sus manos un par de guantes, las cuáles cubrían sólo la palma de la mano, dejando libre los dedos, pero tenían un detalle más, una modificación por así decirlo: una placa de acero cruzaba en forma horizontal en el reverso de la mano en cada guante. Se trataba de unos guantes que él mismo había diseñado y modificado para utilizarlos en sus sesiones de entrenamiento ( _se inspiró en los guantes de Kakashi_ ).

Simplemente volvió a guardarlos, y después de haber recorrido el lugar visualmente, volvió a fijar su mirada al frente y pudo notar que a unos 10m aproximadamente había 2 pilares (uno a su izquierda y el otro a su derecha), pero al observar mejor pudo notar algo más; detrás de cada pilar, una cabeza estaba asomada respectivamente.

 **-** ¿Acaso son…?

-(…) –entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor

-¡¿…M-mujeres?!

Efectivamente, 2 mujeres lo estaban observando en silencio.

Primeramente no entiende lo que ocurre, pero luego lentamente se la va formando una sonrisa en el rostro.

Él intenta acercarse a ellas trotando de la felicidad por saber que ya está en la Tierra, pero nota que se asustan, pues dieron un grito y dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr para alejarse.

 **—/—/—/—**

Ese grito hizo que las otras 2 mujeres que estaban en las cercanías miraran con preocupación, en dirección de donde escucharon el grito.

 **—/—/—/—**

-(!) –se detiene

-¡No, no se asusten, por favor!

Él se queda quieto para tratar de demostrar que no tiene malas intenciones. Las mujeres observan hacia atrás y notan que el desconocido ya no las está persiguiendo. Entonces van deteniéndose poco a poco. Se miran entre ellas algo nerviosas y luego de unos momentos, cuando toman suficiente confianza, empiezan a acercarse a él.

-Hola. Mucho gusto –saludó lo más amable posible

 **—Ninfa 1:** ¿Q-quién eres tú?

 **—Fercho:** Mi nombre es Fernando

-Perdón por lo de hace un rato, es sólo que estaba un poco feliz… _de volver a la Tierra_ –lo último lo dijo en voz baja para sí mismo

Pero las mujeres pudieron escucharlo.

 **—Ninfa 2:** ¿Tierra?

-Aquí no es la Tierra

 **—Fernando:** Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa

Pero notó que ellas no se estaban riendo, sino que lo decían muy convencidas

-Ja, ja… ja…ja… ¿eh?

-P-pero ya en serio, ¿podrían decirme en d-dónde estoy? –dijo con una sonrisa pero ya nervioso

 **—Ninfa 1:** Estos son los _Campos Elíseos_

 **—Ninfa 2:** En este lugar solo puede entrar gente con buenos sentimientos

 **—Fernando:** ¿Q-qué?

-(!)

- _U-un momento… eso me suena conocido_ –pensó mientras miraba hacia un costado

- _¿Dónde lo habré escuchado antes?_

 **—Ninfa 1:** Y aunque sabíamos eso, cuando intentaste acercarte rápido a nosotras sin que te conociéramos, nos dio miedo

[Pasos]

Escuchó unos pasos tras suyo y seguidamente una voz.

 **—Ninfa 3:** N-no… d-deberías

-[Traga saliva nerviosa]

-No deberías hacer eso, podrían confundirte con algún tipo de demonio

Dio la vuelta para ver quién le estaba hablando y se encontró con toda una sorpresa; 2 mujeres de características casi iguales que las anteriores.

-E-este es un lugar sagrado –dijo una de cabello verde

 **—Ninfa 4:** ¿Y q-quién es él?

-¿Fue él quien provocó el viento y esa luz de hace un rato? –dijo una de cabello lavanda

No pudo evitarlo y su rostro se sonrojó, al darse cuenta que estaba " _literalmente"_ rodeado de unas hermosas mujeres.

 **—Fercho:** Je…je…je [Risa boba] –se había olvidado por completo del asunto que no posiblemente no estaba en la Tierra

 **—Ninfa 1:** O-oye, ¿estás bien?

 **—Ninfa 2:** Ji, ji, ji… es lindo

 **—Fernando:** Je… je, je-

-(!)

En ese momento, Fernando sintió una especie de presión en el ambiente, y luego escuchó una voz.

 **—¿?:** ¡Hmph!

-¿Qué le haces a las pobres ninfas?

 **—Fernando:** (!) –abre los ojos demás

-Y-yo… no-

 **—¿?:** Por tu culpa, mis hermosas ninfas han dejado de cantar por la curiosidad y… admiración que les das –esto último dijo juzgando por la expresión que estaban poniendo algunas ninfas

El humano se da la vuelta para ver quién era el que le estaba hablando.

 **—Fernando:** ¿Q-quién eres?

 **—¿?:** Mi nombre es Thanatos

 **BGM (Bucle):** watch?v=VTGnYgDrLQs (Saint Seiya OST 7 - Track 26 - Sacred God Hades)

Era un hombre con el cabello y los ojos en un tono gris plateado y puede apreciarse una apariencia de estar completamente vacíos, como los de un ciego. Estaba vestido con una especie de armadura de tonalidad oscura con detalles plateados, pero solo podían observarse algunas partes ya que la cubría con una especie de túnica griega.

-(…) –lo estaba observando

-Puedo ver que no eres alguna clase de espectro

-Entonces, ¿eres alguna clase de _deidad_?

 **—Fernando:** ¿ _Deidad_? ¿Te refieres a algún tipo de dios?

-Pfff… Ja, ja,ja… ¿Te imaginas?

-Te aseguro que todo sería un desastre. Ja, ja, ja

 **—Thanatos:** (…) –mantenía su mirada seria

 **—Fercho:** Ja, ja, ja…ja… ja…ja…¿Eh? –cuando notó que no lo decía en broma

-¿Es en serio?

 **—Thanatos:** ¿Te parece que estoy jugando?

 **—Fercho:** [Se aclara la garganta]

-No, no soy ningún _espectro_ o alguna clase de _dios_

 **—¿?:** Ya veo…

Otra voz se hizo presente en el lugar llamando la atención del humano. Mira hacia su derecha y en una pequeña colina elevada muy cerca de ellos había otro sujeto.

 **—Ninfa 1:** ¡Es el hermano del Señor Thanatos!

 **—Thanatos:** Hypnos

Era exactamente igual a Thanatos físicamente, y solo se diferencian en el color de sus ojos y cabello que eran de un color dorado. También traía una armadura que la cubría con una túnica.

 **—Hypnos:** También me dio curiosidad saber de quién se trataba

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

 **—Fercho:** Sí, claro. Mi nombre es Fernando

 **—Hypnos:** Dime, Fernando…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Acaso también eres una _deidad_?

 **—Fernando:** Hace unos momentos este tipo me hizo la misma pregunta, así que te digo lo mismo: No, no lo soy

-…Pero si te soy sincero, estoy más confundido que ustedes

-¿Seguros que no estamos en la Tierra?

-Sé que es una pregunta muy estúpida… pero me han pasado un montón de cosas extrañas recientemente

-Digo, primero estaba en un lugar (La Tierra), luego aparezco en otro (Equestria), y ahora estoy aquí y sigo sin saber cómo ni por qué

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Hypnos:** ¿No sabes el cómo ni el por qué?

-¿Quieres… decir que no estás aquí por algo en específico?

 **—Fernando:** No, no… ¿A qué te refieres?

 **—Hypnos:** Estás aquí en los _Campos Elíseos,_ donde _dioses_ y mortales desean estar, donde están las _ninfas_ y objetos de inimaginable valor, como por ejemplo _"La Vasija Sagrada",_ la cual es _Legendaria_ en los Campos Elíseos

-Así que es difícil creer que estés aquí por… "turismo"

 **—Fernando:** ¿ _Legendaria_?… Je. He estado oyendo mucho ese término últimamente

-De todos modos, ¿para qué querría yo una vasija?

-Lo que realmente quiero es saber cómo salir de aquí –dijo mirando para todos lados

 **—Thanatos:** (!)

- _"¡¿P-pero… pero qué le pasa a este sujeto?!"_ –pensó mientras tenía una expresión de asombro

 **—Hypnos:** _"Obviamente no se da cuenta de dónde está y de lo que está rodeado"_

 **—Ninfa 2:** Muchos anhelan e intentan llegar a este lugar… y tú estás tratando de salir –dijo algo incrédula

 **—Fernando:** No vine por tu _Vasija Legendaria_ o por las _ninfas…_

-(…) –observando a las _ninfas_

[Se sonroja]

-…Aunque… –al parecer la idea de las _ninfas_ no le pareció mala

 **—Hypnos:** (…) –estaba pensando en alguna clase de explicación para esto

-(!)

De repente abre los ojos demás al acordarse de algo; un antiguo relato que tenía cierto parecido con lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió ligeramente por unos momentos, pero rápidamente volvió a recuperar la totalidad de su calma.

-Si no eres un _espectro_ y tampoco una _deidad…_

-Dime, ¿entonces eres uno de los "mortales más poderosos"?

 **—Fercho:** [Parpadeo] [Parpadeo] ¿Eh?

 **—Hypnos:** Existe una _Leyenda_ la cuál decía que un mortal llegaría de la nada a los _Campos Elíseos,_ y que podría pelear con los _dioses_ para aprender de ellos

-De esa forma podría liberar su poder, el cual va más allá de la imaginación

 **—Fercho:** Ehhh… ¿nope?

-[Coloca sus manos atrás de su cabeza] Miren, si no quieren ayudarme a salir, solo díganlo y ya

-Buscaré la salida por mi cuenta

 **BGM:** watch?v=w-1am3Hrb7Q (Saint Seiya OST 9 - Track 4 - Until the End)

 **—Thanatos:** Entonces solo eres un intruso que nos está haciendo perder el tiempo

-Estás profanando estos Campos con tu presencia

-(…)

-Dijiste que no eras un _espectro…_ así que me encargaré de convertirte en uno. Prepárate –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa confiada

Un aura color morado aparecía en todo el cuerpo de Thanatos mientras levantaba hasta su pecho la palma abierta de su mano, y un intenso brillo morado cegó momentáneamente a Fernando, pero…

 **—Fernando:** (!) –notó que algo lo envolvía

Una especie de remolino de energía morada lo envolvió y lo lanzó por los aires.

-¡Ahhhh!

El remolino fue haciendo una curva y…

[¡SLAM!]

Lo arrojó directamente contra el suelo, haciendo que escupa algo de sangre.

Fernando hacía un enorme esfuerzo por tratar de levantarse, pero no podía levantar ni medio cuerpo. En eso, Hypnos se acerca a su hermano.

 **—Hypnos:** ¡Espera!

-Thanatos, recuerda que este es un territorio sagrado y ha sido así desde siempre, por lo tanto no debes tomar la vida de este mortal aquí

 **—Thanatos:** ¿Entonces quieres que simplemente observe cómo este mortal sigue causando disturbios en los _Campos Elíseos_?

-Lo único que conseguirá será ensuciarlos

 **—Hypnos:** Thanatos, pienso que a veces no le das la importancia necesaria a una vida humana

 **—Thanatos:** Hypnos, no tenemos tiempo para mortales en estos momentos

- _Él_ llegará muy pronto a los _Campos Elíseos_

-¿Acaso quieres recibirlo con esta clase de sorpresa?

 **—Hypnos:** (…)

El humano estaba luchando por levantarse y logró sostenerse con una pierna mientras tenía una rodilla en el suelo como apoyo.

 **—Fernando:** _¿Q-qué… fue…kyk…eso? Casi me mata_ –pensó

Levanta la mirada hacia los _dioses_ que seguían conversando _._ Tenía raspaduras en la cara, apretaba los dientes mientras tenía un ojo cerrado y el otro semi-abierto.

-…Y lo peor… es que no lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas

-Hasta puedo decir que atacó desganadamente

-[Jadeo]

-Tiene demasiado poder…

-(…) –mirando a ambos

-¿En verdad… son _dioses_?

 **—Thanatos:** Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo me encargo de desaparecerlo

 **—Hypnos:** Sí ese es el caso, creo que será mejor que yo me encargue de esto

 **—Fernando:** Je, je. Genial

-Ahora los 2 _dioses_ quieren eliminarme

-(…)

Finalmente logró ponerse de pie.

-Je, je- ¡GYH!… Je, je

-Vamos, no se peleen señoritas. Puedo enfrentarme a los 2

-(!) –abrió bien los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

- _¡¿Por qué dije eso?!_ –pensó

-(…)

- _Je. Veo que estoy tan seguro de que no voy a salir de esta, que inconscientemente ya todo me da igual_

 _-"Tomar el toro por las astas, ¿eh?"_

 **—Thanatos:** Hmph –lo dijo con una sonrisa confiada y cerrando los ojos

-Veo que el ataque que recibiste te hizo perder la cordura, gusano

 **—Hypnos:** No tenía intenciones de participar, pero ahora… te mostraré el gran poder de los _dioses_

 **BGM OFF**

En ese momento una terrible y gigantesca presión (al menos para Fernando) se hizo presente en el lugar.

El humano, muy nervioso, comienza a mirar por todos lados y tratar de averiguar qué causaba eso. Cuando alzó la mirada pudo notar como una bola de luz naranja-rojizo descendía hasta un lugar algo alejado, y se preguntaba si era eso lo que causaba toda esa sensación.

Pero luego notó algo que lo dejó realmente sorprendido y con un muy mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar; los _dioses_ que estaban frente a él, aquellos que podían eliminarlo de un solo golpe, estaban sudando en frio mirando en dirección a aquella luz que había aparecido.

 **—Thanatos/Hypnos:** ¡Ya está aquí! –dijeron nerviosos

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Al primer capítulo le hice unas ligeras correcciones (mejor dicho solo el final) y en cuanto pueda haré lo mismo con los demás capítulos, agregándole los detalles que falten.**

 **Un saludo para:**

 **—un brony:** Me alegra que te esté gustando

 **—no mames:** Y lo que aún le falta… ja, ja. Además, tal parece que comenzará a también a encabronar a personajes de otros mundos. XD

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **—¿?:** ¿Quién eres?

 **—Fernando:** (!)

Rápidamente da la vuelta y nota que el sujeto que estaba mirando hace unos momentos ya estaba allí. También nota que Thanatos e Hypnos están con una rodilla en el suelo y con su brazo derecho en el pecho en señal de reverencia.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Thanatos:** ¡Insolente!

Fernando baja la mirada lentamente.

-Sólo eres un mísero, vulgar e insignificante mortal

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a-?!

0tra clase de presión muy cerca de Thanatos hizo que guardara silencio

 **—/—/—/—**

Comienza a abrir los ojos, pero estos eran distintos, habían cambiado por completo;

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** Y especialmente… cansado de ti

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Thanatos:** ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Osas levantar tu puño contra los _dio-_?!

 **—Thanatos/Hypnos:** (!) –abren los ojos demás

 **-Cámara Lenta Dinámica-**

Mientras tienen la mirada sorprendida, pequeños fragmentos van pasando frente a sus rostros. Esos fragmentos provenían nada más y nada menos que de sus armaduras.

 **-Fin Cámara Lenta Dinámica-**

* * *

 **—¿?:** _El hombre tiene cuatro principios: benevolencia, honestidad, cortesía, sabiduría… con sinceridad, tienes las 5 virtudes._

 _Nosotras protegemos esas virtudes. Somos las espadas que guían el camino de la coexistencia._

* * *

- **Lugar Desconocido-**

Fernando comienza a despertar y ve el cielo, pero no puede hacerlo bien ya que unas cuantas hojas y ramas obstaculizan su visión. Logra levantar medio cuerpo y así puede notar que está en medio de unos arbustos.

 **—Fernando:** Y-ya… no están

-(…)

-De hecho… ¿Dónde estoy?

Se encontraba muy debilitado, así que se queda sentado en posición india, y luego de unos minutos se levanta completamente, pero sufre de mareos. Avanza unos metros y nota que está pisando una acera y seguidamente nota un camino pavimentado.

-¿Esto es…?

[Toc] [Toc]

-Es concreto

-(…) –mirando detenidamente

-Esto ya no tiene un estilo "greciano" –mientras miraba a lo largo del camino

-(!)

-¿Acaso… es posible… que esta vez haya regresado a la Tierra?

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—¿?:** Oye, grandulón

-¿Estás perdido?

En ese momento un chico, que estaba uniformado, se va aproximando junto a él

 **—/—/—/—**

En ese momento las puertas del instituto se abren y va acercándose una mujer vestida con un smoking color negro, una pañoleta de encaje-estilo contemporáneo en el pecho y unos guantes blancos. Su cabello era de color purpura y largo (lo tenía en forma de coleta), llegándole casi hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran de color violeta, pero parecían apagados, como los de Thanatos e Hypnos.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** ¿E-eh? ¿Pero a qué te refie-?

No pudo completar su pregunta, ya que sintió que se puso en movimiento. Miró extrañado su brazo y vio cómo estaba siendo jalado por esa misteriosa mujer y en dirección a la Academia.

-¡O-oiga! ¡¿Pero qué hace?! –dijo molesto mientras era arrastrado

La mujer lo ignoraba por completo y Fernando trataba de forcejear, pero no tenía caso. Lo llevaba casi sin ningún esfuerzo, como si la mujer estuviera paseando con un niño por el parque.

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**


	21. Nuevos mundo, nuevos problemas

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 **BGM:** watch?v=zp71_SCiZRM (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 - Hyperbolic Time Chamber Extended)

 **Fercho pasó por un nuevo cambio de ADN**

En ese momento un brillo cubre el cuerpo de Fercho, y esta vez lo hace por completo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –se levanta por el susto

 **—/—/—/—**

Cuando el brillo desaparece, todas alcanzan a ver la nueva apariencia de Fercho.

 **—Mane 6:** (…)

 **—Fercho:** (…)

 **—/—/—/—**

Su brazo se había convertido en una especie de "cañón".

 **—Fercho:** Je je. Si claro, no creas que puedo levantar mi brazo y-

Un rayo láser sale a una gran velocidad y se dirige e impacta contra la punta de una colina.

[ **¡BOOM!** ]

La punta de colina había desaparecido.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **Ese cambio había traído algo de esperanza en él, pero…**

Todas miraban sorprendidas el lugar donde estaba Fercho… tal vez esperaban que pasara otro cambio, pero no esperaban que…

 **—Fluttershy:** No… está…

 **—Pinkie:** No lo veo por aquí

 **—Rarity:** ¡¿A dónde fue?!

Él había desaparecido del lugar, pero no sólo de ese lugar, ninguna siquiera sospechaba que Fercho ya no estaba… . . en Equestria.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **Despertó en un lugar que estaba fuera de su imaginación**

Fercho ya había logrado ponerse al fin en pie, aunque seguía tambaleándose ligeramente debido a los mareos. Se quitó la mano del rostro, puso las manos en los bolsillos y alzó la mirada al frente, pudiendo observar mejor todo ese _divino_ lugar.

 **—Fercho:** (!) –sintió algo en sus bolsillos

Cuando sacó las manos de los bolsillos, también sacó lo que había dentro de cada lado respectivamente: un guante.

-¡Cierto! Se me habían olvidado

Tenía en sus manos un par de guantes, las cuáles cubrían sólo la palma de la mano, dejando libre los dedos, pero tenían un detalle más, una modificación por así decirlo: una placa de acero cruzaba en forma horizontal en el reverso de la mano en cada guante. Se trataba de unos guantes que él mismo había diseñado y modificado para utilizarlos en sus sesiones de entrenamiento ( _se inspiró en los guantes de Kakashi_ ).

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Ninfa 1:** ¿Q-quién eres tú?

 **—Fercho:** Mi nombre es Fernando

-Perdón por lo de hace un rato, es sólo que estaba un poco feliz… _de volver a la Tierra_ –lo último lo dijo en voz baja para sí mismo

Pero las mujeres pudieron escucharlo.

 **—Ninfa 2:** ¿Tierra?

-Aquí no es la Tierra

 **—Ninfa 1:** Estos son los _Campos Elíseos_

 **—/—/—/—**

 **Y no fue bienvenido en ese lugar**

 **—Thanatos:** Entonces solo eres un intruso que nos está haciendo perder el tiempo

-Estás profanando estos Campos con tu presencia

Un aura color morado aparecía en todo el cuerpo de Thanatos mientras levantaba hasta su pecho la palma abierta de su mano, y un intenso brillo morado cegó momentáneamente a Fernando, pero…

 **—Fernando:** (!) –notó que algo lo envolvía

Una especie de remolino de energía morada lo envolvió y lo lanzó por los aires.

-¡Ahhhh!

El remolino fue haciendo una curva y…

[¡SLAM!]

Lo arrojó directamente contra el suelo, haciendo que escupa algo de sangre.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Hypnos:** Thanatos, pienso que a veces no le das la importancia necesaria a una vida humana

 **—Thanatos:** Hypnos, no tenemos tiempo para mortales en estos momentos

- _Él_ llegará muy pronto a los _Campos Elíseos_

-¿Acaso quieres recibirlo con esta clase de sorpresa?

 **—Hypnos:** (…)

 **—/—/—/—**

 **Y ya que al parecer eso no era suficiente… pasó algo más.**

En ese momento una terrible y gigantesca presión (al menos para Fernando) se hizo presente en el lugar.

El humano, muy nervioso, comienza a mirar por todos lados y tratar de averiguar qué causaba eso. Cuando alzó la mirada pudo notar como una bola de luz naranja-rojizo descendía hasta un lugar algo alejado, y se preguntaba si era eso lo que causaba toda esa sensación.

Pero luego notó algo que lo dejó realmente sorprendido y con un muy mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar; los _dioses_ que estaban frente a él, aquellos que podían eliminarlo de un solo golpe, estaban sudando en frio mirando en dirección a aquella luz que había aparecido.

 **—Thanatos/Hypnos:** ¡Ya está aquí! –dijeron nerviosos

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **Nuevos mundo, nuevos problemas**

Fernando volvió a mirar a su frente y veía cómo el recién llegado se aproximaba a ellos, pero aún estaba muy alejado. Él dio un parpadeo y luego notó que el cuerpo de ese sujeto se estaba haciendo transparente. Trató fijar mejor la mirada, para luego simplemente escuchar una voz detrás de él.

 **—¿?:** ¿Qué significa esto?

 **—Fernando:** (!)

Rápidamente da la vuelta y nota que el sujeto que estaba mirando hace unos momentos ya estaba allí. También nota que Thanatos e Hypnos están con una rodilla en el suelo y con su brazo derecho en el pecho en señal de reverencia.

 **BGM:** watch?v=guXYVc2LOu4 (Apolo saint seiya (Apolo theme))

Era un sujeto de gran estatura, superando los 1,90. Sus ojos eran fríos y de un color azul zafiro que se contrapone contra el rojo de su cabello rizado que se asemeja a fuego ardiente en movimiento. Llevaba una tiara de oro que simboliza un sol y se cubre enteramente con una túnica blanca.

 **—Thanatos:** Señor, Apolo. Bienvenido

 **—Hypnos:** Lo estábamos esperando

 **—Apolo:** ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –le preguntaba al humano

 **—Thanatos:** Es solo un ser despreciable e insolente se atreve a contaminar los _Campos Elíseos_

 **—Fernando:** ¿Despreciable e Insolente? ¡¿Oye, cuál es tu problema?!

-Desde hace rato que estoy buscando la manera de salir de este _estúpido_ lugar

Apolo lo mira fijamente.

 **—Apolo:** ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

 **—Fernando:** Ya estoy cansado de estar en un lugar donde cualquiera se hace llamar un _dios_.

 **—Thanatos:** ¡Insolente!

Fernando baja la mirada lentamente.

-Sólo eres un mísero, vulgar e insignificante mortal

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a-?!

 **BGM OFF**

0tra clase de presión muy cerca de Thanatos hizo que guardara silencio

 **BGM:** watch?v=9qbb5KHYMig (Dragonball Super - Clash of Gods (HQ Recreation))

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

El lugar comienza a temblar ligeramente.

Algunas pequeñas rocas y algunas flores que estaban cerca empiezan a flotar.

Un brillo blanquecino en los bordes de su cuerpo aparecía y desaparecía lentamente (Efecto de parpadeo).

Su cabello se volvía lentamente blanco en su totalidad y luego volvía a ser negro, hacía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Aprieta los puños y se genera una gran ráfaga de aire en el lugar. Con eso también el color del cabello había pasado de negro a blanco y finalmente se quedó en ese último color.

Comienza a abrir los ojos, pero estos eran distintos, habían cambiado por completo; Las pupilas tenían una textura diferente, un efecto de como si estuvieras mirando directamente a un diamante… y le dedica una mirada seria a Thanatos mientras mantiene una sonrisa _extremadamente_ confiada (una sonrisa mostrando dientes).

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Fernando:** Y especialmente… cansado de ti

 **—Thanatos/Hypnos:** (!)

 **—Apolo:** (…) –simplemente sigue observando sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

 **—Fernando:** _Esto se acaba aquí y ahora_ — ** _Frase Recurrente_**

 **—Thanatos:** ¡No quedará nada de ti cuan-!

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=dYcYfya9THw (Dragon Ball Super OST - An Antagonistic Battle)

 **-Cámara Lenta Dinámica-**

Fernando ya se encontraba en medio de Thanatos e Hypnos, estaba semi-acuclillado.

 **—Thanatos/Hypnos:** (!)

Ellos lentamente (valga la redundancia) iban poniendo su mirada en el humano que había llegado junto a ambos.

Y desde esa posición, Fernando apretó los puños y los lanzó hacia su costado respectivamente; el puño derecho iba dirigido al estómago de Hypnos y el puño izquierdo iba dirigido al estómago de Thanatos

 **-Fin Cámara Lenta Dinámica-**

[¡PUM!]

Una onda de choque se generó en el lugar causado por el impacto del ataque.

.

.

.

Se veía como Thanatos tenía una sonrisa confiada.

Los golpes habían impactado, pero ambos _dioses_ bloquearon el ataque con el antebrazo.

 **—Thanatos:** ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Osas levantar tu puño contra los _dio-_?!

 **—Thanatos/Hypnos:** (!) –abren los ojos demás

 **-Cámara Lenta Dinámica-**

Mientras tienen la mirada sorprendida, pequeños fragmentos van pasando frente a sus rostros. Esos fragmentos provenían nada más y nada menos que de sus armaduras.

 **-Fin Cámara Lenta Dinámica-**

Habían bloqueado el ataque sin mucha dificultad, pero dicho ataque tuvo la fuerza para romper parte de sus armaduras.

Cuando volvieron a reaccionar, volvían a dirigir sus miradas hacia su atacante, pero este ya no estaba entre ellos.

Fernando no esperó a nada y se lanzó contra su 3er oponente. Corriendo velozmente y agazapándose todo lo que podía, llegó frente a Apolo y desde ahí lanzó un derechazo.

[ **¡BOOOMMM!** ]

Una onda expansiva mucho más intensa y grande se propagó por el lugar.

 **—Fernando:** (!) –abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras tenía una gota de sudor en su sien

Por otro lado, el rostro de Apolo reflejaba total serenidad y calma.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Se veía cómo energía, viento y hasta descargas eléctricas se generaban por el choque.

Pero la calma de Apolo y el nerviosismo de Fernando eran debido a que Apolo estaba deteniendo el poder y puño de Fernando con un solo dedo.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Apolo:** Que absurdo eres humano

-¿Un mortal lanzando puñetazos a un _dios_?

 **—Fernando:** Aún no… ¡Aún no! **¡RAHHH!**

Concentró todo el poder que estaba sintiendo en ese momento en ese ataque.

 **—Apolo:** (!?) –arqueó ligeramente una ceja

-(…) –parecía que analizaba algo

-…Su energía… Es como si…

Se notaba como el humano estaba dando todo de sí mientras las ráfagas de viento y descargas eléctricas se intensificaban.

Fernando aún seguía esforzándose, pero…

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=KeZPke-i3iM (Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack 19- Despair [Extended])

Apolo simplemente abre un poco demás los ojos y una ráfaga casi invisible atraviesa el pecho de Fernando, específicamente donde está su corazón. Esa zona empieza a hundirse, como si hubiera recibido alguna especie de golpe.

 **—Fernando:** [Hace un único y gran esfuerzo para tratar de respirar]

Lentamente los ojos del humano pierden brillo y apenas puede hacer el esfuerzo de tratar de respirar.

Al instante el cabello blanco vuelve ponerse oscuro, y ahora también sus ojos habían perdido el _"efecto"_ y habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero seguían sin brillo.

Lenta y dificultosamente da 2 pasos hacia atrás para tratar de mantener el equilibrio. Aprieta los dientes, y…

[¡SLAM!]

Finalmente cae al suelo de espaldas con los ojos ya cerrados.

 **—Las Ninfas:** [Inhalan aire sorprendidas] –mientras ponen una mano en la boca

.

.

.

.

Por unos momentos todo queda en silencio, todos observando al humano tendido en el suelo. Pero luego, Apolo comienza a acercase a Fernando.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Apolo:** ¿…?

En ese momento vemos que un brillo recorre los "bordes" del cuerpo del humano. Apareció por unos instantes y luego volvió a desaparecer, todo en menos de 1 segundo.

Pero con el brillo también se notaron otras cosas:

Su masa muscular aumentó.

Su cabello volvió a cambiar y las 3 "espinas" en cada lado volvieron a aparecer.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

Aunque ligeramente extrañado por eso decide continuar acercándose, se acuclilla y Apolo pone su mano sobre el corazón de Fercho, pero por más que lo intenta no logra sentir ese poder que hace unos momentos estaba expulsando. Empieza a mandar energía al cuerpo del humano para "revivirlo", pues no piensa cometer un asesinato en un lugar como ese.

 **-Momentos Después-**

Una vez le devuelve todas sus energías, vuelve a ocurrir el repentino brillo:

Su masa muscular disminuyó.

Su cabello volvió a cambiar; las 3 "espinas" en cada lado volvieron a desaparecer y reapareció el "hopo" en el frente.

Apolo vuelve a poner su mano sobre el pecho de Fernando, y extrañamente puede volver a notar con claridad el gran poder de hace unos momentos, oculto en su interior (aunque en comparación a él no es absolutamente nada, pero que pueda sentirlo significa que es un gran poder a nivel mortal).

-(!) –recordó un antiguo relato

-Díganme, ¿Acaso este sujeto es el que se había predicho que vendría a este lugar?

 **—Hypnos:** También habíamos pensado en esa posibilidad, pero cuando se lo preguntamos…

 **—Thanatos:** Él no sabía nada al respecto

-Fue en ese momento cuando usted llegó

Fernando en ese momento empieza a abrir los ojos, y después de lograr reincorporarse y ponerse en pie con mucha dificultad, Apolo llama su atención.

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Apolo:** Escucha

-En este momento te daré un regalo –y pone su mano sobre el pecho de Fernando

Apolo comienza a hacer aparecer su aura rojiza.

Fernando estaba con una expresión de confusión total; 1ero intentaban matarlo, ¿y ahora le iban a dar un regalo?

El aura de Apolo desaparece y comienza a bajar su brazo.

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué-?

 **[Abrir los 2 BGM al mismo tiempo en pestañas/ventanas diferentes]**

 **BGM:** watch?v=jfDMJ7jSeug (Dragon Ball Super OST: Más allá del límite)

 **BGM (Bucle):** watch?v=ljV66SeMW6k (Cinematic Low Rumbling Bass (Epic Movie Sound Effect))

Esa era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente y lo que iba a decir en ese momento, pero ni siquiera eso pudo decirlo bien, ya que…

[¡BUM!]

Una presión inimaginablemente fuerte comenzó a azotarlo. El suelo alrededor de él empezaba a agrietarse.

Miraba sus puños mientras apretaba los dientes. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no caer al suelo. (Se encontraba en la posición de "cargar energía")

Ahora el suelo comenzaba a hundirse ligeramente, pero en vez de ir más profundo este se expandía hacia los costados.

-¡Gyg! S-siento… como si… la gravedad h-hubiera… aumentado de repente –dijo con mucha dificultad mientras sus venas se notaban por todo su cuerpo en señal de un gran esfuerzo

Y así en seco la presión se detiene.

-[Inhala aire con mucha fuerza]

-[Jadeo] [Jadeo] [Jadeo]

 **—Apolo:** Se completó

Fernando solo lo miraba con un ojo cerrado mientras jadeaba.

-El poder oculto que tenías fue "desbloqueado", por decirlo de algún modo

-Ahora solo necesitas hacerlo crecer o desarrollarlo

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo] [Jadeo]

-[Exhala] –indicando que ya al menos había recuperado el aliento

Abre los ojos y lo mira directamente.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? Siendo que hace unos momentos estabas intentando matarme

 **BGM:** watch?v=guXYVc2LOu4 (Apolo saint seiya (Apolo theme))

Apolo abre los ojos y le responde.

 **—Apolo:** No te confundas

-Te estoy poniendo a tu máximo estado o capacidad, para demostrarte que cuando me enfrentes con todo tu poder será inútil, y luego te convierta en menos que polvo

-…Pero hay un relato que tiene que ver contigo que hace que me ponga de muy buen humor… así que haremos lo siguiente…

-Si logras darme tan solo un golpe… de hecho, si consigues el simple momento de que me obligues a defenderme, te perdonaré la vida

-Pero borraré los recuerdos sobre ese regalo y el propio regalo. También sobre todo lo que has visto en los Campos Elíseos; ya sean las ninfas y los dioses a quienes osaste desafiar… o, si quieres podemos ir al " _Todo o nada_ ", y si sobrevives después de recibir un ataque mío, te podrás llevar ese _regalo,_ y no solo eso, sino que también yo personalmente te entrenaré.

-¿Qué dices?

 **—Fernando:** _"Maldito, solo está jugando conmigo"_ –pensó y luego comenzó a bajar la mirada

- _"Ni siquiera sé si volveré a tenerlo, pero ni con todo ese poder que tenía hace un rato podría vencerlo"_

- _"¡No tengo la más mínima oportunidad!"_

-[Apretó los dientes] ¡Kyk!

Estaba con la mirada baja, pero lentamente va volviéndola a subir y mira directamente a su oponente.

- _"…Pero al menos le demostraré que la raza humana no se acobarda"_

 **—Apolo:** (!) –se da cuenta de algo y comienza a sonreír

- _"Su mirada… él realmente va a atacarme"_

 **—Fernando:** ¿Sabes? De donde provengo tenemos un dicho para esta clase de situaciones…

- **¡Vencer o Morir!** –y se lanzó al ataque

Él se había lanzado contra su oponente en un ataque _Kami-Kaze_ , pero en pleno ataque todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar repentinamente.

 **—Apolo:** Los dioses somos eternos... ¿Te atreves a desafiar lo más hermoso y majestuoso del universo?

Apolo levantó su mano en dirección a Fernando, e hizo aparecer un "mini" sol frente a la palma de su mano

 **BGM: (Min 1:47)**

Por otro lado, el brillo en Fernando se va intensificando más y más. Llevó su brazo hacia atrás para después lanzar un derechazo, y cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra la técnica de Apolo, de un momento a otro Fernando simplemente… . . desaparece.

 **BGM OFF**

Todos, incluyendo las ninfas, miran extrañados/sorprendidos el lugar donde se encontraba el humano.

 **—Thanatos:** ¿A-a dónde fue?

Todos miraban en distintas direcciones, a excepción de Apolo, quién comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

 **—Apolo:** Je

 **—Thanatos/Hypnos/Ninfas:** (!) –ahora se voltean para observar a Apolo

 **—Apolo:** Je…je, je

-Ja, ja, ja –ríe refinadamente

-Esperaba una técnica de ataque… y no una de escape

 **—Thanatos/Hypnos:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Escapó?!

 **—Thanatos:** ¡Rápido, Hypnos! ¡Vayamos a buscarlo!

-¡No pudo haber ido demasiado lejos! –y ya se disponía a correr

 **—Apolo:** Eso será inútil

Aunque fue con coraje, Thanatos se detuvo y prestó atención.

-No creí que él tuviera la habilidad de _"Salto entre Dimensiones"_

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras guardaba su brazo bajo su túnica.

-Es una habilidad muy rara. Hasta me atrevería a decir que es extremadamente rara

 **—Ninfa 3:** ¿Salto…entre Dimensiones?

 **—Apolo:** También conocida como _"Salto Dimensional",_ cualquiera de los términos está correcto

-Aunque en sí no es para el escape, esta habilidad te permite viajar entre dimensiones, incluyendo las paralelas o alternativas

Al terminar de decir eso, da la vuelta, comienza a caminar y llama a Thanatos e Hypnos para apresurarse y atender los asuntos por los cuales vino hasta ese lugar. Los 2 se apresuran y lo siguen. Apolo se pone a pensar mientras tiene una sonrisa refinada.

- _Esperaré el día hasta que nos volvamos a ver…_

 _-Mientras, espero que el regalo que te di te sea de utilidad_

* * *

 **—Voz de una Chica:** _El hombre tiene cuatro principios: benevolencia, honestidad, cortesía, sabiduría… con sinceridad, tienes las 5 virtudes_

 _Nosotras protegemos esas virtudes. Somos las espadas que guían el camino de la coexistencia._

* * *

- **Lugar Desconocido-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=tkrBpYvb9tM (Saint Seiya - OST VI - 12 - Dream Traveller (Blue Dream Instrumental))

Fernando comienza a despertar y ve el cielo, pero no puede hacerlo bien ya que unas cuantas hojas y ramas obstaculizan su visión. Logra levantar medio cuerpo y así puede notar que está en medio de unos arbustos.

 **—Fernando:** Y-ya… no están

-(…)

-De hecho… ¿Dónde estoy?

Se encontraba muy debilitado, así que se queda sentado en posición india, y luego de unos minutos se levanta completamente, pero sufre de mareos. Avanza unos metros y nota que está pisando una acera, seguidamente nota un camino pavimentado.

-¿Esto es…?

[Toc] [Toc]

-Es concreto

-(…) –mirando detenidamente

-Esto ya no tiene un estilo "greciano" –mientras miraba a lo largo del camino

-(!)

-¿Acaso… es posible… que esta vez sí haya regresado a la Tierra?

Siguió el camino por unos minutos hasta que finalmente llegó a su "final", ya que el camino terminaba justo en lo que parecía ser una entrada a algún recinto.

-me pregunto si debo pedir direcciones en este lugar

 **BGM OFF**

 **—¿?:** Oye, grandulón

-¿Estás perdido?

Se trataba de un chico que estaba uniformado; tenía los ojos color verde y su cabello era color negro

Aunque tenía un cuerpo delgado, se notaba que estaba bien entrenado, de altura tenía aproximadamente 174 cm

Y va aproximándose junto a Fernando.

-Mi nombre es Nomura –y le extiende la mano

 **—Fernando:** Hola, soy Fernando –y estrechó su mano

-Y sí, estoy algo perdido de hecho. Je, je

-Pero tengo que admitir que es un bonito lugar –mientras se daba la vuelta y daba un recorrido con la mirada

 **—Nomura:** Esta es la Academia Privada Aichi Symbiosis

-Mi nuev-

En ese momento las puertas del instituto se abren y va acercándose una mujer vestida con un smoking color negro, una pañoleta de encaje-estilo contemporáneo en el pecho y unos guantes blancos. Su cabello era de color purpura y largo (lo tenía en forma de coleta), llegándole casi hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran de color violeta, pero parecían apagados, como los de Thanatos e Hypnos.

-(!) –al parecer se le ocurre una idea y empieza a sonreír con algo de malicia

Mientras Fernando está distraído mirando a otro lado, Nomura se acerca a la mujer.

 **—¿?:** Tú debes ser el alumno Nomura –dijo la mujer elegante

 **—Nomura:** N-no, no lo soy

 **—Mujer Elegante:** Entonces, ¿por qué estás llevando el mismo uniforme de la institución?

 **—Nomura:** E-es que soy muy fan de la institución

-S-sí, eso es. Je, je

-A tal punto que lo uso estando en otra institución –dijo nervioso

En ese momento Fercho se acerca a saludar alegremente.

 **BGM:** watch?v=LeneWKez3RA (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism OP [Shocking Blue](short) Instrumental Cover)

 **—Fernando:** Buenas tardes

 **—Mujer Elegante:** ¿Quién eres?

 **—Fernando:** Hola, soy Fernan-

 **—Nomura:** Él me dijo que estaba buscando esta Academia, pero que se había perdido

-Así que me ofrecí a traerlo hasta aquí

-Oh, ¿pero dónde están mis modales?

-Permítame presentarnos

-Mi nombre es Fernando, y él es Nomura

 **—Fernando:** ¿E-eh? ¿Pero a qué te refie-?

No pudo completar su pregunta, ya que sintió que se puso en movimiento. Miró extrañado su brazo y vio cómo estaba siendo jalado por esa misteriosa mujer y en dirección a la Academia.

-¡O-oiga! ¡¿Pero qué hace?! –dijo molesto mientras era arrastrado

La mujer lo ignoraba por completo y Fernando trataba de forcejear, pero no tenía caso. Lo llevaba casi sin ningún esfuerzo, como si la mujer estuviera paseando con un niño por el parque.

Fernando utilizaba su brazo libre para ayudar estirar más fuerte… pero nada. Ahora estaba usando sus 2 piernas y su brazo, jalaba una y otra vez… . .pero nada.

Nomura sonríe victoriosamente.

 **—Nomura:** Y decían que los héroes no existen

De repente se pone firme y hace un saludo militar.

-Nunca olvidaré tu sacrificio

Da la vuelta y comienza a sonreír.

-Al menos esto me dará una semana libre. Je, je

Pone las manos atrás de la cabeza y comienza a caminar, mientras que las puertas de la Academia Privada Aichi Symbiosis se cierran lentamente.

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Un Saludo para:**

 **Nahuel836:**

 **-Ja, ja, ja. "Chuck Norris", esa fue buena**

 **-Exactamente, veremos nuevos cambios en él y nuevos problemas para él (y al decir problemas, espero que sean de esos " _incómodos_ " XD)**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-Academia Privada Aichi Symbiosis-**

Vemos que Fernando está de rodillas en el suelo, cansado por el esfuerzo inútil de tratar de resistirse. Levanta la mirada y puede observar más detenidamente todo ese lugar: Un edificio enorme casi en el centro, una fuente, los estudiantes de la institución, etc.

 **—Mujer Elegante:** Bien, a partir de ahora serás otro estudiante en este instituto…

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Qué rayos es este lugar?!

-¡Todas las chicas están armadas hasta los dientes! –dijo confundido/sorprendido

En ese momento "una" enorme estudiante, pero su pelo largo ocultaba su rostro mientras se le acerca desde atrás.

 **—¿?:** ¡Hey, tú! –pero su voz era algo gruesa para ser "una" estudiante

Fernando de la vuelta para ver quién lo había llamado, y cuando lo hace se encuentra con… "eso".

 **—Fernando:** ¡Ñiaaaggghh!

-¡Un través-! –pero rápidamente se tapa la boca con las dos manos

 **—¿?:** No soy un travesti. Es maquillaje

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Estudiante Enmascarada:** Hemos recibido la actualización sobre el nuevo estudiante transferido

-¡Vamos! –y todas se ponen en marcha

-Será un buen inicio de clases

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** ¡Gyagh!

-¿Q-qué…?

En ese momento las estudiantes sacan y apuntan al recién llegado con un bastón. Mientras que la "estudiante enmascarada" lo hace con una espada.

-¡¿P-pero… qué rayos está pasando?! –mientras levantaba a las manos

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando salta una vez más y finalmente llega al suelo y sigue corriendo sin detenerse, pero mientras está corriendo…

 **—¿?:** ¡Espera! ¡Maldito!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Ñiagh!

-¿En serio me está persiguiendo?

 **—Estudiante Enmascarada:** ¿Qué tanto me vas a hacer perseguirte?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Salir del colegio rompe las reglas?

 **—Estudiante Enmascarada:** ¡Los hombres de la academia deben pedir permiso a las cinco espadas!

 **—Fernando:** ¿En serio existe una regla así?

 **—/—/—/—**

En ese momento la estudiante enmascarada desenvaina su espada en dirección a Fernando, el cual a duras penas logra esquivarlo, pero su corbata es cortada a la mitad.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Hey! ¡Pero si me lo acaban de regalar!

 **—Estudiante Enmascarada:** ¡No me interesa!

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** Eres bastante fuerte –y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—¿?:** La pelea se está estancando –dijo con un acento francés

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** ¡Kyk! –apretaba los dientes

- _"¡Mis manos no podrán aguantar mucho más!"_ –comenzando a resbalar por el tronco del árbol

Un brillo cubrió los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando por unos instantes.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** (!) –sintió que volvía a tener energía

La espada cayó directamente, pero él se movió hacia su izquierda mucho más rápido, pudiendo así evitar el ataque.

- _"¿Acaso mi ADN…?"_

 **—/—/—/—**

Una chica de cabello rubio y con 2 enormes trenzas laterales que caían hasta el suelo en forma de espiral, un vestido estilo contemporáneo de color púrpura, y traía consigo un látigo.

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Pero qué…?!

—¿?: ¿Tú eres Fernando, verdad?

[Shuwisp!]

 **—Fernando:** ¿Y tú quién eres?

 **—/—/—/—**

 **-Al día siguiente-**

Él iba caminando por el instituto, cuando de repente se encuentra con una chica de piel muy blanca a medio camino.

 **—Fernando:** (!)

 **—¿?:** Tú, Je. Eres interesante…

-Pero no eres a quién esperaba

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** ¡Oye, esper-!

 **—¿?:** Tú eres Fernando, ¿cierto? –dijo con un acento francés

 **—Fernando:** (!) –se da la vuelta para saber quién le había hablado

-Sí, así es, y tú eres…

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** Realmente está enojada conmigo…

 _-"Detener golpes verticales es una cosa, pero los penetrantes son otra"_ –pensó

 **—/—/—/—**

La chica francesa se lanzó nuevamente al ataque y realizó ataques consecutivos. Fernando solo podía esquivarlos… hasta que ella lanzó un ataque desde abajo hacia arriba. Él noto que hacia abajo había quedado desprotegida, así que se agachó para no solo esquivar el ataque, sino también poder contratacar desde abajo, apretó su puño derecho, pero…

 **—Fernando:** ¡Kyk! –volvió a sentir un golpe punzante

La chica francesa, con un movimiento hábil de su muñeca, giró su espada hacia abajo y lo clavó en la columna de Fernando, haciendo que no se mueva ni un solo centímetro.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** (…) –piensa en un plan

-[Suspira]

Comienza a colocarse sus guantes.

-Bueno, aquí va, ¡todo o nada! –y se lanza directamente hacia ella

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**


	22. ¡Al colegio se ha dicho!

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 **BGM:** watch?v=zp71_SCiZRM (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 - Hyperbolic Time Chamber Extended)

 **—Apolo:** ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –le preguntaba al humano

 **—Fernando:** Ya estoy cansado de estar en un lugar donde cualquiera se hace llamar un _dios_.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Thanatos:** ¡Insolente!

 **—Fernando:** Y especialmente… cansado de ti

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando ya se encontraba en medio de Thanatos e Hypnos, estaba semi-acuclillado.

Los golpes habían impactado, pero ambos _dioses_ bloquearon el ataque con el antebrazo.

 **—Thanatos:** ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Osas levantar tu puño contra los _dio-_?!

 **—Thanatos/Hypnos:** (!) –abren los ojos demás

Mientras tienen la mirada sorprendida, pequeños fragmentos van pasando frente a sus rostros. Esos fragmentos provenían nada más y nada menos que de sus armaduras.

 **—/—/—/—**

Pero la calma de Apolo y el nerviosismo de Fernando eran debido a que Apolo estaba deteniendo el poder y puño de Fernando con un solo dedo.

Apolo simplemente abre un poco demás los ojos y una ráfaga casi invisible atraviesa el pecho de Fernando, específicamente donde está su corazón. Esa zona empieza a hundirse, como si hubiera recibido alguna especie de golpe.

Lenta y dificultosamente da 2 pasos hacia atrás para tratar de mantener el equilibrio. Aprieta los dientes, y…

[¡SLAM!]

Finalmente cae al suelo de espaldas con los ojos ya cerrados.

 **—/—/—/—**

Apolo empieza a mandar energía al cuerpo del humano para "revivirlo", pues no piensa cometer un asesinato en un lugar como ese.

Fernando en ese momento empieza a abrir los ojos, y después de lograr reincorporarse y ponerse en pie con mucha dificultad.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** ¿Sabes? De donde provengo tenemos un dicho para esta clase de situaciones…

- **¡Vencer o Morir!** –y se lanzó al ataque

Él se había lanzado contra su oponente en un ataque _Kami-Kaze_ , pero en pleno ataque todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar repentinamente.

 **—Apolo:** Los dioses somos eternos... ¿Te atreves a desafiar lo más hermoso y majestuoso del universo?

Apolo levantó su mano en dirección a Fernando, e hizo aparecer un "mini" sol frente a la palma de su mano

Por otro lado, el brillo en Fernando se va intensificando más y más. Llevó su brazo hacia atrás para después lanzar un derechazo, y cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra la técnica de Apolo, de un momento a otro Fernando simplemente… . . desaparece.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** Y-ya… no están

-(…)

-De hecho… ¿Dónde estoy?

 **—¿?:** Oye, grandulón

-¿Estás perdido?

 **—/—/—/—**

La mujer lo ignoraba por completo y Fernando trataba de forcejear, pero no tenía caso. Lo llevaba casi sin ningún esfuerzo, como si la mujer estuviera paseando con un niño por el parque.

Fernando utilizaba su brazo libre para ayudar estirar más fuerte… pero nada. Ahora estaba usando sus 2 piernas y su brazo, jalaba una y otra vez… . .pero nada.

Nomura sonríe victoriosamente.

 **—Nomura:** Y decían que los héroes no existen

De repente se pone firme y hace un saludo militar.

-Nunca olvidaré tu sacrificio

Da la vuelta y comienza a sonreír.

-Al menos esto me dará una semana libre. Je, je

Pone las manos atrás de la cabeza y comienza a caminar, mientras que las puertas de la Academia Privada Aichi Symbiosis se cierran lentamente.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **¡Al colegio se ha dicho!**

 **BGM:** watch?v=gjCaBIpUsmE (Warrior From An Unknown Land - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Music Extended)

Una vez dentro del instituto la mujer elegante lo suelta. Esta mujer tenía una expresión neutral, como si nada la hiciera enfadar o le hiciera gracia, incluso en su voz pareciera que no hubiera emoción alguna.

Vemos que Fernando está de rodillas en el suelo, cansado por el esfuerzo inútil de tratar de resistirse. Levanta la mirada y puede observar más detenidamente todo ese lugar: Un edificio enorme casi en el centro, una fuente, los estudiantes de la institución, etc.

 **—Mujer Elegante:** Bien, a partir de ahora serás otro estudiante en este instituto…

-No te preocupes, yo misma iré a registrarte y actualizar tus datos –dijo mientras se puso delante de Fernando

[¡FLASH!]

La mujer elegante le había sacado una foto a Fernando con una cámara que sacó de la nada.

El flash hace que Fernando tenga que cerrar los ojos por unos momentos. La mujer elegante coloca sus manos hacia su espalda y camina hasta colocarse nuevamente atrás de Fernando.

-Esta foto servirá para que te recordemos cuando nos olvidemos de ti…

 **—Fernando:** (!)

 **—Mujer Elegante:** (…)

-Solo bromeo-Pyon –mientras ponía su dedo índice cerca de sus labios, pero su expresión seguía neutral

-Hasta aquí el recorrido conmigo, ahora lo harás por tu cuenta

-Nos vemos en otro momento

Fernando reacciona a eso y se da la vuelta para reclamar, pero cuando lo hace la mujer elegante simplemente había desaparecido del lugar.

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Cómo que recorrido?! Si solo me trajo hasta la entrada

-Además, ¡¿Qué clase de guía deja sólo al turista?! –gritando ahí solo

Encorva ligeramente la espalda hacia adelante mientras que sus brazos quedan colgando hacia el suelo.

-[Suspiro]

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Levanta la mirada, ve el portón y se dirige hasta él, pero…

-(!)

De repente su visión empieza a hacerse borrosa y él comienza perder el equilibrio y a perder fuerzas, tanto que sin darse cuenta se arrodilla ahí mismo, pero al menos pudo utilizar sus brazos para evitar caer contra el suelo.

-¡Kyk! –aprieta los dientes

Mientras aprieta los dientes, por un costado de su boca empieza salir un poco de sangre que va bajando hasta caer y hacer 3 gotas en el suelo.

-(!) –abre los ojos demás

Él abre los ojos demás al ver eso y ya que está sin fuerzas, lentamente limpia ese hilo de sangre con su pulgar derecho y luego se pone a mirarlo.

-¿Qué… pasa? –observando su pulgar

-(!) –se hace una idea

-¿Acaso será…?

 **Flashback**

Un brillo blanquecino en los bordes de su cuerpo aparecía y desaparecía lentamente (Efecto de parpadeo).

Su cabello se volvía lentamente blanco en su totalidad y luego volvía a ser negro, hacía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Aprieta los puños y se genera una gran ráfaga de aire en el lugar. Con eso también el color del cabello había pasado de negro a blanco y finalmente se quedó en ese último color.

Comienza a abrir los ojos, pero estos eran distintos, habían cambiado por completo; Las pupilas tenían una textura diferente, un efecto de como si estuvieras mirando directamente a un diamante… y le dedica una mirada seria a Thanatos mientras mantiene una sonrisa _extremadamente_ confiada (una sonrisa mostrando dientes).

 **—/—/—/—**

Una presión inimaginablemente fuerte comenzó a azotarlo. El suelo alrededor de él empezaba a agrietarse.

Miraba sus puños mientras apretaba los dientes. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no caer al suelo. (Se encontraba en la posición de "cargar energía")

Ahora el suelo comenzaba a hundirse ligeramente, pero en vez de ir más profundo este se expandía hacia los costados.

-¡Gyg! S-siento… como si… la gravedad h-hubiera… aumentado de repente –dijo con mucha dificultad mientras sus venas se notaban por todo su cuerpo en señal de un gran esfuerzo

 **Fin Flashback**

-¿Acaso será por todo eso que pasó?

Mientras tenía su _Flashback_ pudo recuperar la energía suficiente para levantarse nuevamente.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? –mientras apretaba su puño derecho

-[Suspira]

-...De momento debo intentar salir de aquí

Vuelve a dirigirse hacia el portón y cuando llega extiende sus brazos y comienza a forcejear para abrirlo… pero sin éxito alguno.

-Es inútil, aún no recupero mi energía

-(…)

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

Al no poder abrir el portón, lo único que le queda por hacer era entrar en ese instituto e intentar aclarar el malentendido con quien fuera necesario.

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción –y comenzó a caminar

-Tendré que-

-(!) -algo había llamado su atención.

Al entrar ya había notado que la mayoría de estudiantes que se encontraban cerca eran mujeres, pero no había notado algo muy particular.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Se ve tres cinturas de mujeres, y en la cintura de cada mujer había un mini bastón táctico ( _"Macana"_ para los del barrio XD). Luego se muestra que todas y cada una de las estudiantes llevaba uno.

Mientras que él se había quedado sin palabras, las estudiantes lo miraban con desconfianza.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

-¡¿Qué rayos es este lugar?!

-¡Todas las chicas están armadas hasta los dientes! –dijo confundido/sorprendido

En ese momento "una" enorme estudiante cuyo pelo largo ocultaba su rostro se le acerca desde atrás.

 **BGM OFF**

 **—¿?:** ¡Hey, tú! –pero su voz era algo gruesa para ser "una" estudiante

Fernando de la vuelta para ver quién lo había llamado, y cuando lo hace se encuentra con… "eso".

 **BGM:** watch?v=IZyX6wvTn6I (Kakashi's theme)

 **—Fernando:** ¡Ñiaaaggghh!

-¡Un través-! –pero rápidamente se tapa la boca con las dos manos

 **—¿?:** No soy un travesti. Es maquillaje

-De todos modos, debe ser nuevo

 **—Fernando:** (…) –lo mirada nerviosamente

 **—¿?:** ¿Qué es esa mirada?

 **—Fernando:** Sí… ahmm… ¿y tú eres?

 **—¿?:** Masukodera [Se pronuncia: "Mascodera"]

-Pero puedes decirme Masuko [Se pronuncia: "Masco"]

 **—Fernando:** Y-ya veo…

-(!) –notó algo más

-¡¿Hay más como tú-?! ¡Digo!

 **—Masuko:** Todos los tipos aquí son así

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Los estudiantes vestían con uniformes de hombres, pero el rostro lo traían totalmente maquillado: sombra, pestañas postizas, rubor, labios pintados.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Fernando:** ¿En serio?

 **—Masuko:** En serio

 **—Fernando:** Que escuela tan rara…

-No estoy en contra, pero realmente me sorprendió

-…Bueno, son libres de hacer lo que quieran

 **—Masuko:** Libre de hacer lo que quieras, ¿eh?

-Bueno, cuando te vuelvas como nosotros… probablemente disfrutes de una mínima libertad

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No tengo ese tipo de gustos

 **—Masuko:** Lo que quieras, pero no intentes hacer problemas

 **—Fernando:** Te aseguro que eso es lo último que quiero

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

Un montón de chicas estudiantes están reunidas, y entre ellas hay una que resalta con uniforme negro y lleva una máscara de color blanco con apariencia de _demonio_ , la cual cubre solo su frente y sus ojos, los cuales eran totalmente negros y solo había un punto brillante de color morado en ellos, indicando que eran sus pupilas.

 **—Estudiante Enmascarada:** Hemos recibido la actualización sobre el nuevo estudiante transferido –sosteniendo un papel y con una foto Fernando

-¡Vamos! –y todas se ponen en marcha

-Será un buen inicio de clases

 **—/—/—/—**

Se ve a Fernando saliendo y cerrando la puerta de una oficina.

 **—Fernando:** [Suspiro]

-Vine para aclarar las cosas y pasa todo lo contrario –mirando la bolsa que tenía en su mano

Se ve que está sosteniendo una bolsa, en la cual había un uniforme completo de acuerdo a sus medidas y era proporcionado por el propio instituto.

-Todos creen que soy ese tal "Nomura"

Comienza a recordar lo que pasó y del coraje aprieta los dientes y los puños

-[Suspiro]

-Bueno, me indicaron "mi" salón de clases

-Puedo ir e intentar hablar con el representante y ver si me puede explicar con quién puedo hablar o que me diga dónde está el director de escuela loca

Y así se dirige hacia su supuesto nuevo salón de clases: "2-13". Llega, y cuando abre la puerta… Se encuentra con un montón de chicas que estudiantes que están reunidas en la puerta, y prácticamente está cara a cara con la "estudiante enmascarada", la cual por cierto no le está dando una buena mirada.

 **BGM:** watch?v=RPo-JnsLTJc (Naruto OST - Sasori Theme)

 **—Fernando:** ¡Gyagh!

-¿Q-qué…?

En ese momento las estudiantes sacan y apuntan al recién llegado con un bastón. Mientras que la "estudiante enmascarada" lo hace con nada más y nada menos que una espada.

-¡¿P-pero… qué rayos está pasando?! –mientras levantaba a las manos

 **—Estudiante Enmascarada:** Bastardo, Soy Rin, una de _Las 5 Espadas Supremas_

-Estoy aquí para corregir tu comportamiento

 **—Fernando:** ¡Espera un poco! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

-¿Así es cómo reciben a los nuevos?

-…No me imagino cómo lo hacen con los que les caen mal

 **—Rin:** Parece que no estás consciente de tu lugar en esta escuela

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?!

-En primer lugar me están secuestrando en esta escuela –levantando su dedo índice

-Además no tengo idea de porque todas usan armas o porque todos los chicos usan maquillajes o qué son las cinco espadas –levantando su dedo medio

Un estudiante de cabello color lavanda se acerca a él.

 **—Estudiante:** Espera, ¡¿Enserio no sabes nada?!

- _Las 5 Espadas_ son las cinco chicas que controlan la escuela

-La academia privada "Aichi" solía ser una escuela solamente para chicas

-Pero cuando se volvió una escuela mixta, las mujeres le temían a los chicos, así que empezaron a armarse

-Desde entonces ha continuado, y entre todas ellas, cinco chicas fueron permitidas a portar espadas

-Sus acciones y éxitos llevaron a la escuela convertirse en un lugar en donde los delincuentes fueron enviados para reformarse

-Para resumir, los estudiantes problemáticos que no podían coexistir en otras escuelas fueron traídos aquí para ser corregidos en el nombre de la coexistencia

-Es por eso que las cinco espadas se levantan por encima de todas las chicas armadas al cumplir con ese labor [Jadeo] [Jadeo]

 **—Rin:** ¿Entendiste?

-Es normal para las cinco espadas supremas el corregir a un estudiante transferido como tú

-No hay nada de qué sorprenderse

En ese momento Fernando se da cuenta de que Masuko está sentado en un rincón de la clase, y se nota que está sudando en frío.

 **—Masuko:** _"¿Finalmente entendiste lo que te dije esta mañana?"_ –pensó

 _-"Solo hay una manera de sobrevivir aquí: tirar tu dignidad como hombre y vivir como una mujer…"_

 _-"Al igual que el resto de "nosotras""_

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Fernando:** (!) –finalmente cae en cuenta de lo que estaba refiriendo la estudiante enmascarada

-[Cierra sus ojos] Ya veo…

-"Le quitan sus colmillos"

 **—Rin:** Parece que incluso un idiota como tú puede entender la situación –mientras agita ligeramente la espada cerca de su cuello

Ya había sido engreído contra algunos _dioses_ , así que se preguntaba por qué no serlo con una mocosa qué lo está amenazando de quitarle su dignidad.

 **—Fernando:** Ok, lo entiendo, pero mira… –mientras pone las manos arriba

-Estoy desarmado

-¿Acaso piensan pegarle a alguien desarmado con todas esas armas?

 **—Rin:** No te preocupes, solo seré yo la que te corrija

-¿O acaso quieres decir que con un arma podrías haberte resistido?

 **-Flashback de Rin-**

Una chica de piel muy blanca dice unas palabras a las 5 espadas supremas.

 **—¿?:** Je, je. Bueno, tengan cuidado con sus _"balas espirituales"_

 **-Fin Flashback de Rin-**

-Si quieres un arma, ¿quieres que te preste una?–dijo desafiante

 **—Fernando:** Bien, consígueme un megáfono. Pediré ayuda realmente fuerte

 **—Rin:** Parece que eso es lo que quieren decir con un " _perro que ladra pero no muerde_ "

 **—Fernando:** Je

-¿En verdad lo _crees_? –dijo con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa confiada

 **—Rin:** Tch*

- _Pensar que estaba preocupada por cómo sería este tipo…_ –pensó decepcionada

-No tengo la intención de luchar contra alguien que no muestra sus colmillos

-Tienes dos opciones: coexistir con el resto de nosotras, o dejar la escuela

-Elige una

 **—Fernando:** En ese caso la respuesta es obvia

Con eso dicho, las estudiantes comenzaban a bajar sus armas.

 **—Masuko:** [Suspiro]

- _"Tal parece que todo terminara tranquilamente, sin derramar sangre"_ –pensó

 **BGM:** watch?v=EWZrkO5jETU (Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 03 - Gekiha ( Crushing ))

 **—Fernando:** Me niego

 **—Masuko:** (!)

 **—Fernando:** Pude ver que en esta escuela hay mucha libertad

-Entonces soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, ¿verdad?

-Así que digo no ambas

 **—Rin:** (!)

 **—Masuko:** (!)

 **—Estudiantes:** (!)

Rin acercó un poco más la espada.

 **—Rin:** Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

 **—Fernando:** Soy un "extranjero" que algunas veces sabe cómo decir _no_ –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

 **—Rin:** Así que no tienes intención de ser corregido…

-Entonces-

 **—Fernando:** Es fácil para mí salir de aquí, pero sería aburrido –la interrumpió

-Y por cómo se está dando los hechos, están pidiendo a gritos que me quede

Él se refería a todo lo que había pasado: Llegar a ese lugar de la nada, ser engañado y forzado a entrar a esa escuela, no le brindan información para salir, y ahora lo amenazan a entregar su _masculinidad_.

-Y no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad de quedarme dentro

-Todos estamos aquí… podría ser divertido, ¿no? –con una sonrisa burlesca

Después de oír eso, en el rostro de Rin se dibuja una sonrisa.

 **—Rin:** Así que finalmente muestras tus colmillos

-Pero, ¿piensas que tienes la opción de no escoger? –dijo mientras todas volvían a apuntar con sus armas

 **—Fernando:** No sé –respondió inocentemente

 **—Rin:** ¡No la tienes!

-Antes que se termine, antes que suenen las campanas, yo, Rin corregiré tu comportamiento, bastardo –dijo mientras la cámara se enfocaba en un reloj de pared

 **—Fernando:** Entonces… –dijo mirando hacia el reloj

-(!) –sintió un cambio

En ese momento un brillo blanquecino cubre los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando por unos instantes.

Por reflejo, Rin miró hacia donde Fernando estaba mirando y entonces él…

[Dash]

Fernando desapareció entre todas esas armas que lo estaban apuntando en el cuello: se había agachado rápidamente y pasó entre las piernas de la estudiante que le había dado el "resumen".

 **—Estudiante:** ¡Kyaa! –al sentir que estaban bajo su falda

 **—Fernando:** Con permiso

[Dash]

Volvió a desaparecer.

 **—Rin:** _¡¿Fue para engañarnos?!_ –pensó, pero no lo perdió de vista

Fernando ya estaba con un pie en la ventana listo para saltar.

-¡Espera, Bastardo! ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

 **—Fernando:** Ya me aburrió esta clase

-Volveré con el siguiente timbre

 **—Rin:** ¿Piensas huir hasta que se acabe el tiempo?

 **—Fernando:** Así es –y simplemente saltó

Un brillo apareció por unos instantes en los bordes de su cuerpo.

Había saltado del último piso, pero un piso más abajo había una especie de corredor al aire libre que conectaba a otra ala del instituto.

Cayó con sus dos pies y luego comenzó a rodar para amortiguar la caída, se levantó y empezó a correr.

Fernando salta una vez más y finalmente llega al suelo y sigue corriendo sin detenerse, pero mientras está corriendo…

 **—¿?:** ¡Espera! ¡Maldito!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Ñiagh!

-¿En serio me está persiguiendo?

 **—Rin:** ¿Qué tanto me vas a hacer perseguirte?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Salir del colegio rompe las reglas?

 **—Rin:** ¡Los hombres de la academia deben pedir permiso a las cinco espadas!

 **—Fernando:** ¿En serio existe una regla así?

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

Mientras tanto en un salón de clase, una estudiante de cabello blanco con ropas de sacerdotisa, se encontraba sentada y con los ojos cerrados.

 **—Chica Sacerdotisa:** Nono, ¿podrías abrir la ventana por mí?

La chica a la que le hablaban tenía el cabello rosado y corto, su flequillo cubría todo su ojo izquierdo. En el lado derecho del cabello tenía un prendedor, y los ojos color verde.

 **—Nono:** Sí, Tsukuyo, hace un poco de calor

-Espero que entre una buena brisa –dijo mientras lo abría

 **—Tsukuyo:** Oh, no quiero una brisa, quiero escuchar

 **—Nono:** ¿Eh?

En ese momento Rin desenvaina su espada en dirección a Fernando, el cual a duras penas logra esquivarlo, pero su corbata es cortada a la mitad.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Hey! ¡Pero si me lo acaban de regalar!

 **—Rin:** ¡No me interesa!

 **—Nono:** ¡Rin está luchando! –y luego corre en dirección a la salida para ir a ayudar Rin

 **—Profesora:** ¡Hey, aún estamos en clase!

 **BGM:** watch?v=gjCaBIpUsmE (Warrior From An Unknown Land - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Music Extended)

Se ve que la chica sacerdotisa sigue con los ojos cerrados.

Por otro lado, Fernando estar recibiendo una serie continúa de ataques con la espada.

 **—Fernando:** _"Rayos, esta chica realmente está atacando enserio"_ –mientras esquivaba los continuos ataques

- _"Debo hacer algo y pronto"_

Se movió hacia su derecha para esquivar un ataque, y entonces levantó su pierna derecha para poder de empujarla y hacer que retroceda, pero Rin bloquea su patada fácilmente poniendo su espada en forma horizontal.

-(!)

 **—Rin:** Tienes buenos ojos

Los dos toman distancia, Rin intenta un corte vertical, pero Fernando retroceder y lo esquiva. Lleva su espada hacia atrás y comienza a inhalar aire y se mueve hacia el frente para comenzar a atacar nuevamente: corte vertical [Fernando retrocede], estocada hacia el frente [encorva su espalda hacia atrás todo lo que pueda para esquivarlo], corte diagonal de arriba hacia abajo [se hace a un lado], corte diagonal de abajo hacia arriba [hace una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivarlo].

Con una expresión de sorpresa/confusión, Fernando observa a Rin.

 **—Rin:** Y eres fuerte y ágil en tu parte inferior

-Tus piernas no deben ser subestimadas

 **—Fernando:** Pues muchas gracias, ¡Uy! Hasta me sonrojo –dijo con una sonrisa de burla

 **—Rin:** Debes tener algo de talento natural, pero queda claro que has entrenado

 **—Fernando:** Bueno, ¿Por qué no dejamos a luchar y así podemos hablar de lo geniales que somos?

-Yo empiezo: Me parece muy impresionante que puedas manejar espadas con esos pequeños brazos, pero no te equivoques. En realidad me encanta la delicadeza que tienen las mujeres

 **—Rin:** Demasiados músculos impedirían tu habilidad para respirar apropiadamente

-Ese es el estilo de la escuela _Kashima Shinden Jikishinkage: "Respiración Reflejada"_

 **—Fernando:** (…)

-¿Kashi qué?

 **—/—/—/—**

— **Tsukuyo** : " _Rin va con todo"_ –pensó

- _"Respiración reflejada: si un objeto foráneo entra en tus pulmones, toserás"_

- _"El cuerpo usará todos sus músculos para forzar el objeto invasor a salir"_

- _"Rin usa esa reacción. Ella entrena los músculos interiores que normalmente no son entrenados. Y gracias a eso consigue una fuerza mayor a la que tiene, sobrepasando sus habilidades físicas"_

- _"Sincronizando el momento de su respiración y los movimientos, usa las contracciones para obtener una gran velocidad sin dejar aberturas en sus ataques"_

- _"Ningún hombre normal podría tener oportunidad contra Rin"_

Rin hace caer su espada directamente sobre Fernando, pero él retrocede para esquivarlo.

 **—/—/—/—**

En una ventana se encuentra una chica de cabello rubio y con un fleco, con un gran moño de color rojo, ojos azules, tenía una capa blanca y con unos guantes blancos puestos en las manos

 **—Chica del Moño:** Jio, jio, jio

-Ese chico no está mal

 **—/—/—/—**

Rin un había vuelto a guardar la espada preparándose para su siguiente movimiento: al desenfundar realizar ataques continuos más rápidos

 **—Fernando:** Maldición [esquiva] realmente me [detiene el ataque con su pierna izquierda extendida] atrapaste aquí

 **—Rin:** Para ser un cobarde, tienes buenas habilidades

-Si no fuera así, no te habrías vuelto tan fuerte

Ella alza su espada hasta su pecho en posición de realizar una estocada.

-¡Y eso realmente me molesta!

Lanza una veloz estocada directo al cuello de Fernando, pero él se mueve a un lado y lo esquiva. Rin rápidamente lanza un corte horizontal para alcanzar a su oponente, pero Fernando se agacha para esquivarlo. Y ya que está cerca del suelo, logra ver el pie de Rin, haciendo que se le ocurra la idea de desequilibrarla. Apunta al pie de ella y lanza una patada al ras del suelo, pero en el último momento Rin levanta su pie esquivando el ataque.

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué?

Aun estando con un pie levantado ligeramente del suelo, muestra un perfecto equilibrio, incluso sigue apuntando con su espada.

 **—Rin:** La técnica oculta de la escuela _Kashima Shinden Jikishinkage_ –alza su espada

- _"Kyokushaku"_ –hace caer la espada velozmente

[SLASH]

Fernando se mueve un lado para esquivar ese ataque y luego posa su mirada en su oponente, pero…

 **-Cámara Dinámica- (Lenta)**

Un corte se va notando en su mejilla izquierda cada vez más y más, hasta que comienza a salir sangre ella.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica- (Lenta)**

Él se queda con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Se ha debilitado tu habilidad de ver movimientos

-Tu percepción de las distancias tan precisa hizo que cayeras en la técnica

Una vez más Rin prepara su espada, pero esta vez Fernando nota un detalle peculiar de dicha espada.

 **—Fernando:** Esto sí lo había escuchado

-¿Cómo era…? Mmmm… ¡Ah! Ya me acordé

-Una espada de ocho soles

 **—Rin:** Así que sabes sobre esgrima

 **—Fernando:** Lo que sí sé es que si te doy una lección, vas a terminar negándome el permiso

- _"Espero que funcione… psicología inversa"_

 **—Rin:** Hmph, ni siquiera puedes tocarme

-¿En verdad eres tan ingenuo como para creer que ganarás?

-Si llegara a pasar tal cosa, te prometo que te daré mi permiso

-¡Ahora ven y enfréntame!

Pudo convencerla de obtener el permiso, pero… eso significa que tendría que enfrentarla… .. pelear contra una mujer.

 **—Fernando:** _"No quiero enfrent-"_

 **-Flashback-**

 **—Aquos:** ¡Se equivocan! –gritó algo molesta, llamando la atención de todos

-[Mirando directamente a Fercho] Esta clase de actitud en batalla…

-Esta clase de caballerosidad en batalla…

-…Me niego a aceptarla –dijo seria

 **—Fercho:** Yo…

-¡Kyk! [Aprieta los dientes]

-…Yo…

-[Suspiro] –mientras baja su brazo y se para normalmente

-[La mira directamente] Sé que debo reconocerte en este momento como una guerrera y no como una dama…

 **—Aquos:** Si sabes eso, ¡¿por qué no lo haces?!

 **—Fercho:** ¡Porque ya lo dije al principio…!

-(…)

-No puedo… –mientras apretaba su puño

-No es simplemente desearlo y ya

La unicornio lo miraba directamente hasta que…

 **—Aquos:** [Suspiro]

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? –dijo ligeramente desanimada

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh?

 **—Aquos:** Por esta vez, y solo por esta vez… responderé a tu caballerosidad

 **—Fercho:** ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?

 **—Aquos:** Que la próxima vez que nos veamos, pelearé en serio

 **-** Pero antes de irme te diré algo muy importante

-Lo de la caballerosidad en batalla te lo digo en serio, debes hacer algo con eso

-De lo contrario tendrás muchos problemas cuando te enfrentes a las del sexo femenino

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **BGM OFF**

-(…) –cerró sus ojos

-Eres bastante fuerte –y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos

Sacó los guantes modificados que había hecho él mismo: sólo cubrían la palma de la mano, dejando libre los dedos. Una placa de acero cruzaba en forma horizontal en el reverso de la mano en cada guante.

-Estás ardiendo, y para no quemarme me pondré mis guantes –mientras se colocaba sus guantes modificados

 **BGM:** watch?v=0LtytTGQYlo (Challengers - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Music Extended)

Ahora los dos se ponen en posición de defensa por unos momentos y luego ambos corren el uno contra el otro: Rin lanza un ataque con la espada, pero Fernando la bloquea con la parte metálica que hay en sus guantes.

 **—Chica del Moño:** Ohh, guantes resistentes a las espadas, ¿eh?

-Sin embargo, los ataques de Rin pueden romper huesos con sólo un impacto

-Para evadir eso, detiene sus ataques con el reverso de su mano y trata de empujarla con sus palmas

-¡Asombroso! Jio, jio, jio

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando detiene el espadazo con el reverso de mano izquierda e intenta empujarla con su mano derecha, pero Rin lo esquiva retrocediendo y luego hace caer su espada en forma vertical sobre su enemigo, pero él utiliza el reverso de mano derecha para bloquear.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—¿?:** La pelea se está estancando –dijo con un acento francés

En otra sala de clase, una chica de cabello en un tono ligeramente anaranjado, con un par de trenzas que caían en forma de espiral en ambos lados de su cabeza, y ojos azules, aunque estaba sentada, estaba al pendiente de la pelea.

-Si ella no termina esto rápido, Amou va a darnos una mueca arrogante de nuevo –pensó mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar izquierdo

 **—/—/—/—**

En otra sala de clase, una chica de cabello verde y en la punta de su cabeza un mechón de cabello se levantaba (conocido como _Ahoge_ ), y de ojos color ámbar, tenía una mirada extraña/perdida mientras miraba hacia el reloj de pared.

 **—Chica extraña:** 222 segundos hasta que termine

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando alcanza bloquear los ataques, pero aun así está haciendo forzado a retroceder, y mientras lo hace su talón derecho entra en contacto con una piedra, lo que lo hace tropezar y perder el equilibrio. Pero ni siquiera cae, ya que su espalda se encuentra con el tronco de un árbol, sirviéndole así de apoyo.

 **BGM OFF**

Sin esperar nada, Rin se lanza al ataque.

 **—Rin:** ¡Parece que tienes una abertura! –dijo mientras lo alcanzaba

Se detiene, separa ligeramente sus pies y sostiene su espada con ambas manos, y nuevamente comienza a inhalar aire.

Fernando abre los ojos demás y simplemente coloca sus manos frente a su cara para cubrirse.

La espada cae una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez hasta convertirse en un ataque veloz de golpes consecutivos.

Fernando hacía todo lo posible para bloquear los ataques.

Al chocar las partes de metal, chispas salían por todas partes.

 **—Fernando:** _"¡Ella tiene que retroceder cuando necesite respirar!"_ –pensó

- _"¡Atacaré en ese momento!"_

 **—Rin:** _"¡Sé lo que estás esperando!"_ –pensó mientras tenía una sonrisa confiada

- _"¡Te acabaré antes que suceda!"_

Y la velocidad de los ataques consecutivos aumentó.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Kyk! –apretaba los dientes

- _"¡Mis manos no podrán aguantar mucho más!"_ –comenzando a resbalar por el tronco del árbol

 **BGM:** watch?v=BvAi6wYWg_U (Dragon Ball Super OST - The Ultimate Super Warrior is Born)

Un brillo cubrió los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando por unos instantes.

 **—Rin:** (!) –abrió los ojos además

Vio que había llegado la oportunidad y levantó su espada para asestar el golpe final.

 **—Fernando:** (!) –sintió que volvía a tener energía

La espada cayó directamente, pero él se movió hacia su izquierda a una velocidad impresionante, pudiendo así evitar el ataque.

- _"¿Acaso mi ADN…?"_

 **—Rin:** (…)

-[Comienza respirar]

En ese momento Rin se ve en la necesidad de volver a respirar.

Sin esperar nada Fernando extiende su brazo derecho y lo posa en la parte derecha del torso de Rin (entre la costilla y la cintura).

-[Jadeo] [Jadeo] ¿Qué sucede? [Jadeo] ¿No pudiste golpearme por tu mala posición?

-En cualquier caso, [Jadeo] te elogio por ser capaz de tocarme

Fernando simplemente la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Pero ya me estás pareciendo demasiado molesto

-¿Tienes tus últimas palabras? –dijo levantando una vez más su espada

 **—Fernando:** Deja la espada y pon tus manos arriba

-Je. Tú tienes una espada, pero yo tengo un arma

-No hay manera que puedas vencerme

Ella tiene una mirada seria, pero luego pone una sonrisa… e intenta hacer su movimiento.

 **BGM:** (min 4:31)

- _No lo creo_ –dijo

Comienza a notarse una concentración de energía transparente en la palma de su mano.

- _¡Presión G!_

[¡PUM!]

Como si fuera una corriente de aire, la técnica golpea esa zona y todo el cuerpo. Eso es más que suficiente para mandarla a volar.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!)

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Chica Francesa:** (!)

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Chica del Moño:** (!)

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Chica Extraña:** (!)

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Masuko/Estudiantes:** (!)

 **BGM OFF**

Rin empieza a rodar por el suelo a causa del ataque hasta que se detiene quedando boca abajo, y debido al impacto de la técnica y de haber chocado fuertemente contra el suelo, el lado derecho de su máscara se rompió por completo. Intenta levantarse pero no puede, y comienza a toser.

 **—Fernando:** Sé que no me creerás, y por eso te lo contaré

-Desarrollé esta técnica estando en otros mundos mientras tenía un ADN diferente

-(!)

-¿H-habré vuelto a cambiar?

En ese momento los bordes de su cuerpo brillan nuevamente por un instante y vuelve a desaparecer.

-(!)

-Creo que sí –dijo con una gran sonrisa

Da un gran salto y se prepara para volar, pero…

[¡SLAM!]

Cae de cara contra el suelo.

-[Tos] Creo que no –levantando la cara del suelo

Rin intenta alcanzar su espada.

- _No lo creo_ –sujetándole la mano para que no alcance la espada

Y con su mano libre, Rin intenta dar un puñetazo, pero Fernando lo detiene con su mano libre.

-Dime, ¿Qué te pareció?

 **—Rin:** _Bala Espiritual_

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

-No…aunque es buen nombre la verdad

-Se llama: _Presión G_

[Pasos]

En ese momento se escucha unos pasos que iban acercándose a toda prisa, esos pasos pertenecían a Nono.

Tanto Rin como Fernando permanecían con miradas desafiantes el uno al otro, hasta que…

 **—Nono:** ¡Quita tus manos de encima de Rin!

 **—Fernando:** (!)

 **BGM:** watch?v=JV0QJSVZDXk (Naruto - Fooling Mode)

[¡PAZ!]

Le había propinado a Fernando un golpe directo la cabeza.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Aauuuch!

-¡Oye! ¡¿Pero por qué me pegas?! –dijo en tono llorón

 **—Nono:** ¡No dejaré que le hagas nada a mi maestra!

-¡Aléjate de ella, pervertido!

Rin se levanta y se dirige hacia su estudiante.

 **—Rin:** Nono, cálmate

-Él no hizo nada

Ahora vuelve a mirar a Fernando pero con una sonrisa confiada.

-Nuestra pelea fue interrumpida

 **—Fernando:** ¿Interrumpida?

-Je. Pero si ya terminó –dijo con una sonrisa confiada, indicando que él había ganado

 **—Rin:** ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

 **—Fernando:** Oh, sí… no me presenté

-Me llamo Fernando

 **—Rin:** [Suspira] –y luego pone un sonrisa

-Fernando…

-La próxima vez te castraré

 **—Fernando:** **¡¿No querrás decir "Corregiré"?!** Ò_Ó

 **—Rin:** Ja, ja, ja

-Vámonos, Nono

 **—Nono:** ¡Sí, maestra!

 **BGM OFF**

Ambas comenzaron a alejarse mientras que Fernando había quedado sentado en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza en donde lo habían golpeado.

 **—Fernando:** [Suspira]

-Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si fue correcto aceptar el desafío de quedarme aquí

 **-Flashback-**

 **—Fernando:** ¿Salir del colegio rompe las reglas?

 **—Rin:** ¡Los hombres de la academia deben pedir permiso a las cinco espadas!

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-¡Por ahora, mi objetivo es conseguir el permiso de _Las 5 Espadas_ para salir de aquí!

* * *

 **-Esa noche-**

 **-Dormitorio de los chicos-**

 **-** Me _lele_ –dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla herida [Traducción: Me _duele_ ]

-Espero que no me quede una cicatriz

 **—Masuko:** No puedo creer que la única cosa que fue lastimado de ti fue tu mejilla

 **—Fernando:** Sí, por poco y no la cuento

-Estaba jodido y tenía que terminarlo allí

 **—Masuko:** Tu _"Presión G…"_

-¿Puedes hacerlo aún con tu mejilla lastimada? –dijo con sarcasmo

 **—Fernando:** Ja, ja. Sí, aún puedo. Es algo especial que se me ocurrió

-Puedo disparar sin importar la posición en la que esté

-Apropósito, sobre el permiso para salir del recinto, ¿dónde-?

 **-** (!) [Inhala aire sorprendido]

-¡Cierto! –colocando sus ambas manos en su cabeza

-¡Rin tenía que darme su permiso!

-¡Lo olvidé!

 **-Flashback-**

 **—Fernando:** Lo que sí sé es que si te doy una lección, vas a terminar negándome el permiso

- _"Espero que funcione… psicología inversa"_

 **—Rin:** Hmph, ni siquiera puedes tocarme

-¿En verdad eres tan ingenuo como para creer que ganarás?

-Si llegara a pasar tal cosa, te prometo que te daré mi permiso

-¡Ahora ven y enfréntame!

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **—Masuko:** Además de eso, necesitas un sello de cada una de las cinco espadas para ser válida

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Qué?! ¿De todas?

Ambos salieron del cuarto y se encontraban recorriendo el pasillo.

 **—Masuko:** Su impresión de ti es la más baja que pueda haber

-Sin una gran cantidad de buen material, te va hacer imposible conseguir uno

 **—Fernando:** Uf, ya me está dando dolor de cabeza

 **—Masuko:** Tengo un poco de aspirina –dijo mientras le pasaba una nota

-La tienda de la escuela te venderá los conceptos básicos que puedas necesitar

-Si escribes una lista y lo entregas por la mañana, estará aquí cuando regreses de la escuela

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué hay de los lujos?

 **—Masuko:** ¿Eh?

 **—Fernando:** No te hagas el tonto

-¿Te pusiste así solo con lo que sirven aquí? –refiriéndose a sus rollitos

 **—Masuko:** Je, je

-Muy bien, tienes buenos ojos

-Tenemos un contrabandista

-Cuesta un ojo de la cara, pero si hay algo que desees, él lo conseguirá para ti

 **—Fernando:** Rayos, realmente estamos en una prisión

-Así que si se lo pido para conseguir algo para mañana, ¿podría conseguirlo?

 **—Masuko:** ¿Tienes una emergencia?

-Depende de la mercancía, ¿qué necesitas?

 **—Fernando:** Una caja de pasteles

* * *

 **-Al día siguiente-**

 **-Salón de Clases-**

Fernando estaba parado en frente de la clase con una caja en la mano.

 **—Estudiantes:** [murmurando]

 **—Fernando:** Pensé que podría hacer las paces con pasteles

-Oigan-

Las estudiantes que se encontraban cerca rápidamente se alejan y se juntan para hablar entre ellas.

 **—Estudiante 1:** ¡Cuidado! –murmuraba

 **—Estudiante 2:** Ahora que derrotó a Rin, tratará de aprovecharse –murmuraba

 **—Estudiante 3:** Si bajas la guardia, ¡podría besarte! –murmuraba

Él reconoció a una de entre todas ellas, ya que era la que le brindó el "resumen" mientras le apuntaba con su bastón.

 **—Fernando:** Oye, tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **—Estudiante:** ¿Por qué le diría mi nombre a un rufián como tú?

 **—Fernando:** [le da un tick nervioso en una ceja]

-Bien, entonces te llamaré púrpura

 **—Estudiante:** ¡Oye! ¡No me llames por el color de mi ropa interior!

-[Suspiro] Me llamo Sasa

 **—Fernando:** ¿Ves cómo hablando se entiende la gente?

-Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde está Rin?

 **—Sasa:** ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo te atreves-?

 **—Chica:** Siento que nunca he conocido a un hombre tan insensible antes

 **—Sasa:** Ui, vamos, díselo

 **—Fernando:** ¿Quién eres?

 **—Ui:** Mi nombre es Ui

 **—Fernando:** Mucho gusto, Ui

-¿Podrías decirme dónde está Rin?

 **—Ui:** Ella tiene fiebre de la conmoción y se ha quedado tendida en la cama

 **—Fernando:** Ya veo. Muchas gracias –y salió del salón

 **—/—/—/—**

 **-Por los pasillos-**

Fernando se encontraba caminando pensando en qué debería hacer, y en ese momento se encuentra con su compañero de cuarto.

 **—Fernando:** Hey, Masuko

-¿Las chicas se regresan a los dormitorios para el almuerzo?

 **—Masuko:** No, las chicas pueden comer las comidas donde quieran

-No creo que todo el mundo vaya de regreso al dormitorio para el almuerzo

 **—Fernando:** ¿Dónde está el dormitorio de las chicas?

 **—Masuko:** En el extremo sureste de los terrenos de la academia

-(!)

-Oye, espera. ¿Es una broma?

 **—Fernando:** Puedo ir donde quiera durante el almuerzo, ¿verdad?

-Como se esperaba de ti, Masuko

-Solo he estado poco tiempo aquí desde que nos conocimos, pero me tienes impresionado

 **-Dormitorio de las chicas- (En las Afueras)**

Fernando se encontraba caminando en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas, pero estaba pensativo mientras lo hacía.

 **—Fernando:** Tengo que encontrar a Rin

-Al final por todo lo que pasó ayer no pude conseguir nada

 **—¿?:** ¿Te refieres a esto?

 **—Fernando:** (?)

Levantó la mirada y allí frente a él se encontraba Rin con su mano extendida, y en ella había la tarjeta de permiso: era de color negro, con una estrella de color blanco, en cada punta había un círculo que se encontraban en blanco, a excepción de uno que ya tenía el sello de Rin.

-¿En serio? –mientras tenía una sonrisa

 **—Rin:** Eso fue lo que dije, no faltaré a mi palabra

-Tómalo –se lo arrojó y él lo sujetó

 **—Fernando:** Je, je. Muchas Gracias

 **—Rin:** Je, je. No te equivoques

-Aún tengo que cobrar mi venganza por derrotarme frente a toda la escuela –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

 **—Fernando:** Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Es muy aburrido cuando no hay nadie intentando cortarme –dijo con sarcasmo pero con una sonrisa

Da media vuelta y se retira del lugar.

Rin lo mira con una expresión neutral, pero al final pone una ligera sonrisa.

 **-Solo momentos después-**

-(!)

-Debería preguntarle cómo saber quiénes son las otras que pueden darme el permiso

Y así volvió sobre sus pasos para buscar nuevamente a Rin.

Una chica de cabello rubio y con 2 enormes trenzas laterales que caían hasta el suelo en forma de espiral, un vestido estilo contemporáneo de color púrpura, y traía consigo un látigo.

 **—¿?:** (!)

-Bueno, ¿No es ese cerdo al que Rin no logró ponerle un alto? –dijo mientras veía caminar a Fernando en su dirección

[Shuwisp!] –azotó su látigo contra el suelo

El sonido hace que se detenga… y hasta salte del susto.

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Pero qué…?!

 **—¿?:** Eres el hombre que escapó de Rin, ¿Fernando, verdad?

[Shuwisp!]

 **—Fernando:** ¿Y tú quién eres?

 **—¿?:** Perdona mi presentación tardía

-[Extiende su mano derecha hacia él] Yo soy la hermana figura más joven de la hermosa _Mary_

-La mujer más cercana a las 5 espadas supremas y líder de las 5 espadas junior

-Regina delle Farfalle

-Un placer conocerte

 **—Fernando:** ¿Regina della Farfare?

En ese momento va llegando junto a ellos Nono.

 **—Nono:** ¡Choka!

-Este sujeto derrotó a mi maestra… lo haré pagar por esa humillación

 **—¿Regina?:** ¡Llámame Regina delle Farfare, por favor! –dijo muy molesta

 **—Fernando:** Espera, ¿entonces ese no es tu verdadero nombre?

 **—Choka:** B-bueno, sobre eso…

 **—Nono:** Pretende ser extranjera cuando en realidad no lo es –le comentó

 **—Choka:** ¡Buaaaa! –puso las manos en sus mejillas por la vergüenza

 **—Nono:** ¡Y lo más importante de todo, la líder de las 5 espadas junior soy yo, Nono!

Ella saca y extiende un bastón táctico.

-¡Soy la hermana figura de la maravillosa hermana mayor Rin!

 **—Choka:** Eso va a cambiar cuando derroté a la presa que Rin dejó escapar. Mi hermosa reputación aumentará con Mary también

-¡Así que por favor, sé buen chico y permitirme corregirte hasta la muerte!

Choka da un latigazo, pero Fernando da un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Oye! ¿Pero que-?

-(!) –abre los ojos demás

Retrocede un poco más para apenas lograr esquivar el ataque que Nono intentó darle con su bastón desde un costado.

Choka vuelve a dar un latigazo, haciendo que Fernando continué retrocediendo. Él miró por sus alrededores y vio una puerta abierta que se encontraba cerca y sin pensarlo entró para escapar de esas chicas.

 **—Nono:** [Inhala aire sorprendida]

-¡Pervertido! –gritó

-¡Un chico en el dormitorio de las chicas!

 **BGM (Bucle):** watch?v=rpq3BTlxFxw (Naruto - Go Go Naruto)

Y comenzó a golpear una y otra vez un botón de color rojo que se encontraba en la pared. Inmediatamente unas rejas/barrotes empezaron a cerrar las ventas de todo el lugar y luego hacer sonar una alarma.

 **—Fernando:** ¡No! ¡E-es un mal entendido!

 **—Nono:** ¡Alto ahí!

Puertas de acero comenzaron a aparecer y a cerrar todo el pasillo.

Y él mientras corre, el piso se abre como si fuera una puerta, para revelar que debajo había cientos de púas muy bien afiladas.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Ñiaagghh! –mientras salta hasta el otro extremo del piso

Pero no puede darse el lujo de detenerse, ya que de la nada una gran bola hecha de roca ( _al estilo Indiana Jhones_ ) estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

-¡¿Qué rayos es este lugar?! ¡¿Una casa ninja?! –con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras corría

Logró llegar hasta una esquina y allí dobló hacia su derecha, haciendo que la roca que lo perseguía pase de largo.

-[Jadeo] [Jadeo] Fiuu…

-Creo que me salv-

[¡Shuwisp!]

 **-** ¡Ay no! –fijándose quien le estaba cerrando el paso

 **—Choka:** Nono, perdóname, pero este voy a arrebatártelo

 **—Nono:** ¡Ya te encontré! –poniéndose a un lado de Choka

 **—Fernando:** _Tch_ *

[Temblor] [Temblor]

-(?)

El lugar estaba comenzando a temblar. Levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos demás al ver lo que se estaba aproximando.

 **—Nono:** ¡Choka, no te interpongas en mi camino!

 **—Choka:** ¡Derrotaré a este sujeto!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Oigan-!

 **—Choka/Nono:** ¡Tú cállate! –y se lanzaron hacia él

 **—Fernando:** ¡Mocosas! ¡La roca gigante! –apuntando hacia atrás de ellas

 **—Choka/Nono:** ¿Eh? –sintieron el temblor y miraron hacia atrás

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –gritaron al ver cómo la roca se dirigía hacia ellas

Había una habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta cerca de las niñas, pero su atención solo estaba en la gran roca que iba a aplastarlas. Como Fernando se encontraba cerca de la pared, puso su pierna derecha en ella y así logró impulsarse hacia las niñas, para finalmente sujetarlas en pleno aire y entrar con ellas en aquella habitación y evitar justo a tiempo la roca, la cual simplemente continuó su camino.

 **—/—/—/—**

La gran mayoría de las estudiantes que estaban en los dormitorios escucharon los gritos de las pequeñas niñas y se apresuraron para ver qué fue lo que sucedió.

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba y las 2 niñas estaban sobre él boca abajo.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Ay, ay!

-¡Kyk! ¿Están bi-?

 **—Choka/Nono:** ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! –comenzaron a llorar por el susto

 **—Fernando:** Je, je. Tomaré eso como un sí

-(!) –notó que habían muchas estudiantes en la puerta de la habitación

 **—Estudiante 1:** Dios mío, es un pervertido

 **—Estudiante 2:** ¿Un pervertido?

 **—Estudiante 3:** ¡Es un pervertido!

 **—Estudiante 4:** ¡Pervertido!

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué? ¿De qué habl-?

-(!) –se fijó dónde estaban sus manos

Las niñas estaban con sus faldas levantadas y las manos de él estaban sujetando una nalga respectivamente.

-¡N-no! ¡No es lo que p-parece!

 **—Choka/Nono:** ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

 **—Fernando:** ¡No me están ayudando!

El estado de alerta ya había pasado en la habitación y los barrotes, rejas y puertas volvieron a guardarse.

Él se fijó que la ventana de esa habitación ya no tenía ningún barrote y se acercó a ella.

-No me quedaré a explicar nada, no me creerían

-¡Me piro, vampiro!

Y saltó desde la ventana…

.

.

.

Que se encontraba en el segundo piso

-¡Ñiaagghhh!

[¡PUM!]

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero luego se escuchó…

-¡Estoy bien! –dijo desde los arbustos

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-Esa Noche-**

Vemos a la _chica francesa_ cenando tranquilamente mientras murmuraba algunas cosas para ella misma.

 **—Chica Francesa:** Supongo que es mi turno de corregirte

 **—¿?:** ¡Señorita, Mary!

 **—Mary:** Eres muy ruidosa para mi cena, Choka

 **—Choka:** Disculpe, señorita, Mary

 **—Mary:** Tengo que comer adecuadamente en la preparación para la corrección de mañana

 **—Choka:** Acerca de ese estudiante de transferencia…

Choka le cuenta a Mary lo que en realidad había pasado con Fernando en ese pasillo. Al mismo tiempo Nono también se lo está aclarando a Rin.

 **Y luego de la explicación…**

 **—Mary:** Tal vez las haya salvado, pero aun así es inaceptable lo que hizo después de salvarlas

-Pero ya no debes preocuparte

-A partir de ahora… se ha convertido en mi presa

 **-Dormitorio de los Chicos-**

Masuko y Fernando están sentados en la mesa, disfrutando de la cena.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Wow! ¡Se ve muy rico!

-[Masca]

 **—Masuko:** Te veo muy tranquilo, ¿pero entiendes la situación en la qué estás?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

 **—Masuko:** Choka, una de las chicas que hiciste llorar, es una de las mascotas de las 5 espadas

-La favorita de Mary… y andan diciendo que ella ha comenzado a pronunciar tu nombre

 **—Fernando:** ¡Oye!

-Es cierto que lloró, pero fue por el susto, no por mi culpa… ¡de hecho las salve, rayos! –dijo algo molesto

 **—Masuko:** A diferencia de Rin, quién le gusta manejar a los estudiantes transferidos, Mary le gusta ponerlos en una esquina

-Ella es mucho más cruel… ¡Y significa que ahora las dos tiene sus ojos en ti!

 **—Fernando:** Vaya, te expresas como si nadie hubiera sobrevivido a ellas

 **—Masuko:** Sí, hubo una… La emperatriz

Le contó sobre algo que ocurrió no hace mucho, sobre cómo una estudiante recién transferida poco antes que Fernando, derrotó sin ningún esfuerzo a 2 de 5 las espadas: Rin y Mary

-Sus manos daban golpes como si fueran… espadas

-Como sea, debes tener cuidado, porque a partir de ahora es cuando empiezan los problemas para ti

 **—Fernando:** [Traga saliva]

* * *

 **-Al día siguiente-**

Él iba caminando por el instituto, cuando de repente se encuentra con una chica de piel muy blanca a medio camino.

 **—Fernando:** (!)

 **—¿?:** Tú, Je. Eres interesante…

-Pero no eres a quién esperaba

-(…)

-Estoy segura que Nomura creó este malentendido, y lo aprovechará para poder faltar esta escuela

-…Supongo que yo haré lo mismo, ya que no hay nadie que sea digno para que me quede

 **—Fernando:** ¿Conoces a Nomura?

-(…) –la observaba

-¿Quién eres? –pero ya se daba una idea por el relato que le contó Masuko

 **—La Emperatriz:** No tengo por qué decírtelo…

-Pero si cuando regreso sigues con vida, significa que eres digno de ser reinado, y entonces te diré mi nombre

-Nos vemos. Je, je

Y se retira del lugar.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Oye, esper-!

 **—¿?:** Tú eres Fernando, ¿cierto?

 **—Fernando:** (!) –se da la vuelta para saber quién le había hablado

-Sí, así es, y tú eres…

 **—¿?:** Mary, una de las 5 espadas –tenía en su mano derecha un _florete_ y en su izquierda un diccionario/traductor

-He escuchado todo lo que has hecho

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

 **—Mary:** ¡Entraste al dormitorio de las chicas e hiciste un lio enorme, contaminando nuestro espacio sagrado!

-¡Y por si eso no fuera poco, pusiste tus manos sobre Nono y mi linda Choka! ¡Las desnudaste, las ataste e intentaste hundir tus colmillos venenosos en ellas!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es un total disparate!

 **—Mary:** ¡Cállate! ¡Ahora mismo pagarás por todo lo que has hecho!

-Me encargaré de corregirte –apuntando con su _florete_

Mary se lanzó contra Fernando realizando varias estocadas y cortes, teniendo que retroceder para poder esquivarlas. Mientras él retrocedía, ambos llegaron a una especie de pasillo que se encontraba bajo la escalera de la entrada al gran salón de lectura.

 **—/—/—/—**

Vemos que la Chica con vestido de sacerdotisa está pasando el borrador en una pizarra.

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!) –unos sonidos captan su atención

Ella mira en dirección de donde provenían dichos sonidos, aunque lo hacía con los ojos cerrados.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **BGM:** watch?v=gjCaBIpUsmE (Warrior From An Unknown Land - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Music Extended)

Fernando se encontraba esquivando los ataques de Mary, pero mientras retrocedía chocó de espaldas con un pilar. Observó hacia atrás para saber con qué había chocado, y cuando volvió la mirada al frente tuvo que hacerse a un lado, ya que un ataque continuo de estocadas iban en dirección a su cabeza y terminaron clavándose en el pilar. Pero uno no iba a poder esquivarlo y por reflejo levantó la mano para intentar detenerlo, pero la espada simplemente atravesó su mano. Mary vuelve a retraer su espada hacia ella.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Wow! ¡¿Dónde está la corrección en esto?! –sacudiendo su mano por el dolor

-¡Solo estás tratando de matarme! –mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir lentamente por la herida

 **—Mary:** Oui, ¡Disfruta de mi tratamiento sumamente tortuoso, cerdo asqueroso!

 **—Fernando:** Realmente está enojada conmigo…

 _-"Detener golpes verticales es una cosa, pero los penetrantes son otra"_ –pensó

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tsukuyo:** Ese estudiante de transferencia y Mary están envueltos en una batalla feroz –dijo con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a acercarse a la ventana

 **—/—/—/—**

Mary apuntaba con su espada y luego levantó ligeramente su pierna derecha y se impulsó con la izquierda. Lanzó su ataque hacia Fernando mientras que él utiliza su mano derecha para intentar desviar la espada hacia su izquierda, pero… la espada hace un efecto de látigo y se curva hasta finalmente lograr clavarse en la nuca de él.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Kyk! –al sentir el golpe punzante

Ella apunta hacia el suelo con su espada mientras hace una pose.

 **—Mary:** _Coup Fouette_ –era el nombre de su ataque [Traducción: _Golpe de látigo_ ]

-Mi ataque no te da tiempo ni de sorprenderte

-¡No voy a parar por ti!

Volvió a realizar el ataque pero más veces, logrando asestar sus golpes en su hombro izquierdo, hombro derecho y costilla derecha.

Fernando da un salto hacia atrás para tomar un poco de distancia.

 **—Fernando:** _"A este paso voy a estar atrapado por sus movimientos y en desventaja"_ –pensó

- _"¡Tengo que tomar la iniciativa en alguna parte!"_

 **—Mary:** _Reprise D' Attaque_ –dijo el nombre de su ataque [Traducción: _Reanudación del ataque_ ]

Mary se lanzó nuevamente al ataque y realizó ataques consecutivos. Fernando solo podía esquivarlos… hasta que ella lanzó un ataque desde abajo hacia arriba. Él noto que hacia abajo había quedado desprotegida, así que se agachó para no solo esquivar el ataque, sino también poder contratacar desde abajo, apretó su puño derecho, pero…

-(!) –abrió los ojos demás

-¡Kyk! –volvió a sentir un golpe punzante

Mary, con un movimiento hábil de su muñeca, giró su espada hacia abajo y lo clavó en la columna de Fernando, haciendo que no se mueva ni un solo centímetro.

 **—Mary:** T _ouche Par Touche_ –el nombre de su ataque [Traducción: _Contraataque_ ]

-¡Cielos, es como una corrida de toros!

-¡Excepto que estoy luchando contra un cerdo!

-" _No seré atacada mientras siga atacando"_ –pensó

- _"¡Todo lo que tengo que hacer es reducir gradualmente su fuerza!"_

- _"Al mismo tiempo, el dolor va desgastando su fuerza mental"_

- _"¡Nadie puede resistirse a admitir la derrota!"_

Sacó la espada de la espalda de Fernando y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para distanciarse.

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo] [Jadeo]

- _"El ataque de abajo hacia arriba… fue apropósito"_ –pensó

- _"Logró aplicarme un "estate quieto" sin ningún problema"_ –mientras se levantaba

Apenas se levantó fue a la carga contra ella para intentar sorprenderla, pero el resultado fue el mismo; Mary levantó y volvió a clavar su espada en la espalda de Fernando, haciendo que pase de largo.

 **—Mary:** ¿Tratando lo mismo de nuevo? ¡Un toro aprendería mejor que tú!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Necesito el espacio suficiente para poder atacarla! –y se lanzó para atacarla una vez más

Mary se agacha y el trata de seguirla, pero…

-(!) –se detiene en seco

El mango de la espada de Mary tocaba el suelo, pero la punta de esta había quedado apuntando hacia arriba y a cm de su cara.

 **—Mary:** _Touche Dessous_ [Traducción: _Desde Abajo_ ]

-Eres mucho más resistente de lo que esperaba –dijo mientras se para nuevamente y tomaba distancia

-¡Pero hay maneras de atacar a cortas distancias!

- _Petite bête_ [Traducción: _Pequeña Bestia_ ]

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué dijiste?

 **—Mary:** ¡Vaya, sí quieres puedo traducirlo para ti! –se burlaba

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tsukuyo:** Mary está apuntando a las zonas donde se concentra los nervios –mientras sacaba el polvo de los borradores

-Esto lo hace lento de reflejos, ralentizando los movimientos

-Y el estudiante de transferencia no tiene ningún arma para abrirse paso

-Será imposible para él vencerla

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo]

- _"Estoy en mi límite"_

- _"El cambio de ADN me proveía de algunas habilidades"_

- _"Pero como en mi forma humana nunca hice algún tipo de entrenamiento, no puedo seguir el ritmo en las batallas como quisiera"_

 **-Flashback-**

Y la velocidad de los ataques consecutivos aumentó.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Kyk! –apretaba los dientes

- _"¡Mis manos no podrán aguantar mucho más!"_ –comenzando a resbalar por el tronco del árbol

Un brillo cubrió los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando por unos instantes.

 **—Rin:** (!) –abrió los ojos además

Vio que había llegado la oportunidad y levantó su espada para asestar el golpe final.

 **—Fernando:** (!) –sintió que volvía a tener energía

La espada cayó directamente, pero él se movió hacia su izquierda a una velocidad impresionante, pudiendo así evitar el ataque.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-(…) –piensa en un plan

-[Suspira]

Él comienza a colocarse sus guantes.

-Bueno, aquí va, ¡todo o nada! –y se lanza directamente hacia ella

 **—Mary:** _"¡¿De frente?!"_ –pensó

 **—Fernando:** Si lo que planeo no llega a suceder…

-¡Espero que me cuides, Dios!

 **—Mary:** ¡Pensé que ya habías aprendido! –preparó su espada

-¡No me odies por matarte!

En ese momento un brillo recorre los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando.

 **—Fernando:** (!) –percibe un cambio

Él levanta la mano derecha y la hace pasar por frente a su cara, mientras que su mano izquierda la posiciona en un punto específico.

Mary lanza su estocada al estómago de Fernando, pero…

 **BGM:** watch?v=G-sQwswKs_c (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism [Battle BGM] Guitar Cover)

Un sonido de metal contra metal llena el lugar

 **—Mary:** (!)

-¡Ese sonido…!

La punta de la espada había chocado contra la barra de metal en el guante de Fernando, ya que debido al incremento de energía que sintió, él había logrado poner antes su mano en el lugar donde ella había intentado clavar la espada.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Sabía que vendrías a mí de esa manera!

 **—Mary:** _"Levantó la mano derecha para distraerme y a la vez invitarme inconscientemente a atacarlo hacia su lado izquierdo que aparentaba estar desprotegido"_ –pensó

-Tch*

Mary apretó los dientes y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás.

 _-"¡Tengo la distancia entre nosotros otra vez!"_ –pensó

- _"¡No tienes ningún arma, no puedes alcanzarme!"_ –mientras tenía una sonrisa confiada

[¡PAF!]

Algo había impactado contra su cara.

Fernando le lanzó su guante izquierdo directo a la cara para obstruir su visión.

Mary, sin soltar su diccionario que traía consigo todo el tiempo en su mano izquierda, con un dedo pudo quitarse el guante de la cara y nuevamente mirar al frente.

[¡PAZ!]

 **—Fernando:** ¡Tenga!

Fernando hizo un salto, y mientras caía le dio un "Sape" en la cabeza. Y cuando cayó al suelo de pie, se quedó acuclillado y simplemente extendió su brazo derecho hacia el estómago de Mary y posó su mano allí.

 **—Mary:** (!)

Una sonrisa confiada aparece en el rostro de Fernando.

Comienza a notarse una concentración de energía transparente en la palma de su mano.

- _¡Presión G!_

[¡PUM!]

Como si fuera una corriente de aire, la técnica golpea esa zona y todo el cuerpo. Eso es más que suficiente para mandarla a volar.

 **—Mary:** _"No puede ser, no puedo estar…"_ –pensó en pleno aire

Y finalmente cayó al suelo rodando unos 3 metros para finalmente detenerse

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!) –miró con los ojos cerrados hacia la ventana, pero con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida

Y luego de unos momentos vuelve a hacer lo que estaba haciendo tranquilamente que era limpiar la sala de clase.

 **—/—/—/—**

Mary ahora se encontraba sentada en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 **—Fernando:** Noté que no usabas tu mano izquierda para defenderte

-No sé si era porque no podías o si simplemente me estabas subestimando, pero… pudiste ver el resultado

 **—Mary:** ¡Cállate, sucio animal!

-¡Mátame! ¡Prefiero morir que soportar esta vergüen-!

 **—Fernando:** ¿No viste dónde habrá caído mi guante? –mirando por los alrededores

 **—Mary:** ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! –gritó enojada

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –prestándole atención

 **—Mary:** ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "qué"?!

-(…) –comienza a sonrojarse

-…Vas a tratarme incluso peor que a esas niñas, ¿verdad? –dijo con un tono ligeramente sensual

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-[Traga saliva]

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo? No estaba planeando hacerte algo, ¿sabes?

 **—Mary:** ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡¿Estás insinuando que esas niñas tienen más encantos que yo?!

 **—Fernando:** [Arquea una ceja] ¿…Qué rayos?

 **—Mary:** _"Esta situación es sumamente horrible, ¡¿no?!"_ –pensó

 **-Imaginación de Mary-**

- _"No solo atacó a Nono sino que también a mi muy linda Choka, haciéndoles cosas horribles"_

Se ve a Fernando con una cara lasciva levantando y alimentando sus ojos con lo que hay debajo de las faldas de Nono y Choka mientras que ellas no pueden hacer nada para defenderse.

- _"Así que si no me hace nada…"_

Se ve a Fernando entrando en una habitación iluminado solo por las velas, y en la cama de aquella habitación se encontraba una frágil y desprotegida Mary, siendo sus partes bajas simplemente cubiertas por una sábana blanca y sus pechos los cubría simplemente con sus manos.

Ambos quedan observándose por unos momentos…y Fernando simplemente cierra la puerta y se retira del lugar.

 **-Fin Imaginación de Mary-**

- _"Significaría que perdí contra unas niñas"_

- _"¡Eso sería muy humillante! ¡Peor que la muerte!"_ –mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar con mucha preocupación

-[Sacude su cabeza] ¡Lo que sea, solo date prisa y acaricia mis pechos o algo!

-¡Vamos, vamos! –mientras ella misma los presionaba

 **—Fernando:** [Suspira]

-…Tal parece que te golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza

-¡Y-ya te dije que no lo haré!

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Aparece al costado de Fernando un cartel que decía: "Parece que perdió mucha sangre y su cerebro no funciona bien (￣▽￣;)

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—Mary:** (!)

-¿Es porque te gustan los pechos más pequeños, o tienes algún fetiche que no puedes decir en voz alta?

 **—Fernando:** [Sonrojado] N-no es eso, me gustan las grandes (˶°˷°˵)

-…Pero no me dejaré obligar por alguien más para manosearlas

 **—Mary:** (!)

-Obligado… –dijo en voz baja y cabizbaja

Él recogió su guante extraviado y luego los guardó en sus bolsillos

 **—Fernando:** (!) –sintió algo más en sus bolsillos

-¡Casi lo olvido! –y comenzó a acercarse a Mary

-[Se aclara la garganta] –trata de actuar "genial" nuevamente

-Más importante aún, sabes sobre el permiso para salir de la escuela, ¿verdad? –dijo mostrando la tarjeta de permisos

-¿Tienes tu sello contigo?

-Yo sería muy feliz si me lo puedes dar

 **BGM:** watch?v=e5-QuNXfZE8 (Kanokon Soundtrack #17 - Tamamo no Theme (HD + DL Link))

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Mary.

 **—Mary:** Sí, lo tengo –buscando en su bolsillo

-Aquí está –le mostró el sello

 **—Fernando:** (!) –se dio cuenta de que ella iba a hacer un movimiento

Repentinamente con un tirón de su mano logra quitarse la corbata y desabotonarse la parte superior de la camisa… mostrando la parte superior de sus pechos y un poco de su sostén color rosado y puso entre ellos el sello.

 **—Mary:** ¡Ven y tómalo! –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

- _"¡Ahora no serás capaz de alcanzar el sello sin evitar tocar mis pechos!"_ –pensó

 **—Fernando:** _"¡¿Qué?!"_ –pensó y comenzó a sonrojarse

-[Traga saliva]

- _"Ella tiene razón, así no me está obligando a…"_

- _"Es perfecto. ¡Ella cambió las cosas en el último momento posible!"_

- _"Ya perdí…"_

- _"De hecho, quiero perder… y feliz"_

La temblorosa mano derecha de Fernando ya estaba muy cerca de los pechos de Mary, pero…

[¡PAZ!]

Una mano detuvo la mano de Fernando.

 **—Mary:** (!)

Era la propia mano izquierda de Fernando la que había detenido su mano derecha.

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo]

-T-te lo dije… –con una gota de sudor en su sien y sonrojado

-No voy a tocar a nadie si están forzándome a hacerlo

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Aparece nuevamente al costado de Fernando un cartel que decía: "Todavía no le llega suficiente sangre al cerebro"

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

- _"Tiene que ser alguna trampa"_ –pensó

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Mary:** [colocó las manos en el suelo] _Petite bête_ –dijo resignada

- _"Nunca he visto un hombre que no sea otra cosa que una bestia, pero… los hay también como tú, que valoran los principios por sobre los deseos, ¿no?"_ –pensó

Llevó su mano hasta su pecho.

- _"…He perdido"_

 **—Fernando:** Bueno, voy a conseguir el sello de otra manera

-(?)

Notó que una presencia oscura comenzaba a llenar el lugar.

 **—¿?:** Oye…

 **—Fernando:** (!) –dio la vuelta para saber quién le hablaba

-¡Ñiagh! –se quedó petrificado al ver de quién se trataba

Era nada más y nada menos que Rin, encendida con las llamas de la ira. Era lo más normal, pues el estudiante transferido le había abierto la camisa y estaba por tocar los pechos de su compañera.

 **—Rin:** Es la primera vez que te veo en el día, ¿y te encuentro haciendo esto? –dijo en tono normal, pero de algún modo se sentía el terror

 **—Fernando:** E-espera, no he hecho nad-

 **—Rin:** Di algo más, y juro… –lentamente tomaba su espada

 **BGM:** watch?v=VLS36Zxkm9s (Musaigen no Phantom World OST - Comical Battle)

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

 **Efecto:** watch?v=8oBGjenQTZ8 (slash effect)

La pantalla se oscurece y se ve como cortes de espada aparecen en varias partes mientras que solo se escuchan las voces.

-¡Voy a corregirte! –desenfundó su espada

[SLASH] [SLASH] [SLASH] –cortes de espadas aparecían por la pantalla

 **—Fernando:** ¡Ñiaaggghh!

 **—Mary:** ¡A-alto ahí!

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

Mary se puso frente a Fernando, quién estaba en el piso con su mano en su pecho tratando de que su corazón no se saliera por el susto.

-Fernando no me tocó, incluso después de que fui tan lejos

-¡E-esto era una prueba!

 **—Rin:** Hey, ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

Ella da la vuelta y observa a Fernando.

 **—Mary:** ¡Pasaste! ¡Te voy a dar mi sello!

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh? –dijo desde el suelo

 **—Mary:** Sin embargo, para que te de mi sello…

-Voy a tener que asumir la responsabilidad por ti

 **—Fernando/Rin:** ¿Qué?

 **—Mary:** ¡Supervisaré personalmente tu comportamiento a partir de ahora!

 **—Fernando:** ¿E-eh? ¡¿Espera, que tú qué?!

 **—Mary:** ¿Qué dices, Rin?

 **—Rin:** No sé qué es lo que planeas…

-Pero por mi has lo que quieras

 **—Mary:** Entonces está decidido

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Es que mi opinión no cuenta?! –siendo totalmente ignorado

 **BGM OFF**

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Un saludo para:**

 **—Happy99: Así es, nuestro prota puede realizar el "Salto Dimensional", solo que aún no aprendió a hacerlo y tampoco sabe nada sobre eso. En otras palabras, el "Salto Dimensional" se activó, pero él no sabe qué rayos está pasando…XD. A mí también me gustó el anime y lo tenía como una idea posible, pero fue por los mensajes y sugerencias de algunos lectores que me convenció para intentarlo. Esto de insertar historias me lo estoy tomando como una especie de desafío, así que veremos qué ocurre. Je, je.**

 **—Nahuel836: Así es, comienzan los cambios, ya sean buenos o malos. Je, je**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

Fernando se encontraba almorzando, pero…

 **—Fernando:** [Suspiro]

-Vamos…

 **—Mary:** ¡Tu supervisión es mi trabajo!

Mientras que Fernando estaba sentado en el suelo almorzando, ella estaba parada frente a él.

 **—/—/—/—**

Mary estaba persiguiendo a Fernando con la espada

 **—Mary:** ¡Espera! ¡Bastardo!

-¡Voy a corregirte!

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** ¿Viste? Ese ring salió de la nada

 **—Mary:** Este no es momento para sorprenderse –pellizcándole la mejilla

 **—Fernando:** ¡Ay, ay, ay!

 **—Mary:** ¡Escucha!

-¡Tenemos que conseguir ganar este primer juego con todo lo que tenemos! –suelta su mejilla

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Mary:** (!)

-¡Sobre ti!

Él mira hacia arriba y…

 **—Fernando:** ¡Wow! –se arrojó hacia un lado

Logró ver 2 puntos rojos brillantes que lo observaban desde las sombras y que rápidamente se abalanzaron hacia él. Cuando la criatura se logra poner de pie, se nota que es nada más y nada menos que…

-¡¿Qué hace un oso que en la escuela?!

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**


	23. Comienzan los exámenes finales

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 **BGM:** watch?v=zp71_SCiZRM (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 - Hyperbolic Time Chamber Extended)

 **—Mujer Elegante:** Bien, a partir de ahora serás otro estudiante en este instituto…

-Hasta aquí el recorrido conmigo, ahora lo harás por tu cuenta

-Nos vemos en otro momento

Fernando reacciona a eso y se da la vuelta para reclamar, pero cuando lo hace la mujer elegante simplemente había desaparecido del lugar.

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Cómo que recorrido?! Si solo me trajo hasta la entrada

-Además, ¡¿Qué clase de guía deja sólo al turista?! –gritando ahí solo

 **—/—/—/—**

De repente su visión empieza a hacerse borrosa y él comienza perder el equilibrio y a perder fuerzas, tanto que sin darse cuenta se arrodilla ahí mismo, pero al menos pudo utilizar sus brazos para evitar caer contra el suelo.

-¡Kyk! –aprieta los dientes

Mientras aprieta los dientes, por un costado de su boca empieza salir un poco de sangre que va bajando hasta caer y hacer 3 gotas en el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? –mientras apretaba su puño derecho

 **—/—/—/—**

-¡¿Qué rayos es este lugar?!

-¡Todas las chicas están armadas hasta los dientes! –dijo confundido/sorprendido

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** Que escuela tan rara…

-No estoy en contra, pero realmente me sorprendió

-…Bueno, son libres de hacer lo que quieran

 **—Masuko:** Libre de hacer lo que quieras, ¿eh?

-Bueno, cuando te vuelvas como nosotros… probablemente disfrutes de una mínima libertad

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** ¡Gyagh!

-¿Q-qué…?

En ese momento las estudiantes sacan y apuntan al recién llegado con un bastón. Mientras que la "estudiante enmascarada" lo hace con nada más y nada menos que una espada.

-¡¿P-pero… qué rayos está pasando?! –mientras levantaba a las manos

 **—Estudiante Enmascarada:** Bastardo, Soy Rin, una de _Las 5 Espadas Supremas_

-Estoy aquí para corregir tu comportamiento

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** Me niego

Rin acercó un poco más la espada.

 **—Rin:** Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

 **—/—/—/—**

En ese momento Rin desenvaina su espada en dirección a Fernando, el cual a duras penas logra esquivarlo, pero su corbata es cortada a la mitad.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Hey! ¡Pero si me lo acaban de regalar!

 **—Rin:** ¡No me interesa!

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** _"Rayos, esta chica realmente está atacando enserio"_ –mientras esquivaba los continuos ataques

- _"Debo hacer algo y pronto"_

Se movió hacia su derecha para esquivar un ataque, y entonces levantó su pierna derecha para poder de empujarla y hacer que retroceda, pero Rin bloquea su patada fácilmente poniendo su espada en forma horizontal.

-(!)

 **—Rin:** Tienes buenos ojos

 **—/—/—/—**

-Eres bastante fuerte –y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos

Sacó los guantes modificados que había hecho él mismo: sólo cubrían la palma de la mano, dejando libre los dedos. Una placa de acero cruzaba en forma horizontal en el reverso de la mano en cada guante.

Ahora los dos se ponen en posición de defensa por unos momentos y luego ambos corren el uno contra el otro: Rin lanza un ataque con la espada, pero Fernando la bloquea con la parte metálica que hay en sus guantes.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Rin:** ¿Tienes tus últimas palabras? –dijo levantando una vez más su espada

 **—Fernando:** Deja la espada y pon tus manos arriba

-Je. Tú tienes una espada, pero yo tengo un arma

-No hay manera que puedas vencerme

Ella tiene una mirada seria, pero luego pone una sonrisa… e intenta hacer su movimiento.

- _No lo creo_ –dijo

Comienza a notarse una concentración de energía transparente en la palma de su mano.

- _¡Presión G!_

[¡PUM!]

Como si fuera una corriente de aire, la técnica golpea esa zona y todo el cuerpo. Eso es más que suficiente para mandarla a volar.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—¿?:** Tú eres Fernando, ¿cierto?

 **—Fernando:** (!) –se da la vuelta para saber quién le había hablado

-Sí, así es, y tú eres…

 **—¿?:** Mary, una de las 5 espadas –tenía en su mano derecha una _espada ropera_ y en su izquierda un diccionario/traductor

-He escuchado todo lo que has hecho

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

 **—Mary:** ¡Entraste al dormitorio de las chicas e hiciste un lio enorme, contaminando nuestro espacio sagrado!

-¡Y por si eso no fuera poco, pusiste tus manos sobre Nono y mi linda Choka! ¡Las desnudaste, las ataste e intentaste hundir tus colmillos venenosos en ellas!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es un total disparate!

 **—Mary:** ¡Cállate! ¡Ahora mismo pagarás por todo lo que has hecho!

-Me encargaré de corregirte –apuntando con su _espada ropero_

 **—/—/—/—**

Él comienza a colocarse sus guantes.

-Bueno, aquí va, ¡todo o nada! –y se lanza directamente hacia ella

 **—Mary:** _"¡¿De frente?!"_ –pensó

 **—Fernando:** Si lo que planeo no llega a suceder…

-¡Espero que me cuides, Dios!

 **—Mary:** ¡Pensé que ya habías aprendido! –preparó su espada

-¡No me odies por matarte!

 **—/—/—/—**

La punta de la espada había chocado contra la barra de metal en el guante de Fernando, ya que debido al incremento de energía que sintió, él había logrado poner antes su mano en el lugar donde ella había intentado clavar la espada.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Sabía que vendrías a mí de esa manera!

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh? –dijo desde el suelo

 **—Mary:** Sin embargo, para que te de mi sello…

-Voy a tener que asumir la responsabilidad por ti

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **Comienzan los exámenes finales**

 **-1 semana después-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=IZyX6wvTn6I (Kakashi's theme)

Fernando se encontraba almorzando, pero…

 **—Fernando:** [Suspiro] –mientras cierra los ojos

-Vamos…

 **—Mary:** ¡Tu supervisión es mi trabajo!

Mientras que Fernando estaba sentado en el suelo almorzando, ella estaba parada frente a él.

 **—Fernando:** ¿Está realmente bien para ti estar alrededor de mí todo el tiempo?

-¿No tienes algún deber como miembro de las _5 espadas_ o algo?

 **—Mary:** ¡Estoy llevando acabo mi trabajo como miembro ahora mismo!

-No me prestes atención

 **—Fernando:** No es que me queje, pero-

Una suave brisa empezó a soplar.

-(…) –se empezó a sonrojar

 **—Mary:** (!)

Rápidamente ella sujeta la parte de su falda que estaba siendo levantada por la brisa y comienza a sonrojarse.

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

Por otro lado una chica rubia, con un gran moño en la cabeza y con lentes de sol, estaba llegando a la Academia.

 **—Chica del Moño:** ¡Aloha!

Pero lo más llamativo era que tenía una espada a la derecha de su cintura, indicando que era una de las _5 Espadas._

-¡Hola, Academia Coexistencia!

-¡Warabi, está de vuelta de hawai!

-¡Alo-!

 **BGM:** watch?v=rpq3BTlxFxw (Naruto - Go Go Naruto)

 **—Fernando:** ¡Ahhh!

 **—Mary:** ¡Fernando! –gritó con rabia

 **—Warabi:** ¿Eh?

Mary estaba persiguiendo a Fernando con la espada.

 **—Mary:** ¡Espera! ¡Bastardo!

-¡Voy a corregirte!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Pero si no hice nada!

Ella dio una estocada hacia "las partes bajas", y obviamente él dio el mejor salto de su vida para esquivarlo.

 **—Warabi:** ¿Qué está pasando allí? –mientras veía a Fernando esquivar por su vida

-(…)

-Esto no va a ser –se quita los lentes de sol

-Esto no va a ser nada bueno –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Momentos después-**

Fernando abrió la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a mirar dentro

 **—Fernando:** Qué raro, no he visto Masuko desde hace un buen rato

-Ya van a comenzar las clases de Educación Física, y no le haría nada mal participar un poco

-…Supongo que lo esperaré allá afuera

Cerró nuevamente la puerta.

 **—/—/—/—**

Se notaban 4 siluetas entre las sombras, siendo una Warabi.

 **—Warabi:** Que comience…

-¡El legendario festival de sangre!

 **—/—/—/—**

Un motón de alumnos están reunidos, preparándose para E. Física.

 **—Sasa:** ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

 **—Ui:** Las cosas se ponen realmente feas

Fernando se acercó a ellas y se preguntaba por qué la conmoción, hasta que…

 **BGM:** watch?v=R8sxXYO1f14 (A Hero's Desperation - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Music Extended)

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-¡Masuko!

Su compañero de habitación estaba amarrado a una cruz de madera, se encontraba herido y maltratado.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡Voy a bajarte!

Mary logra acercarse a él.

 **—Mary:** ¡Fernando!

-¡Espera! –y lo sujetó del hombro

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

 **—¿?:** Jio, jio, jio, jio –una risa se escucha desde lo alto

Sobre una valla de tejido, en lo más alto del edificio, se encontraba parada Warabi.

-¡El cielo lo sabe! ¡La tierra lo sabe! ¡Yo lo sé!

-¡Rufianes perturban la paz de nuestra academia!

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué? –notando que se trataba de una chica rubia con un gran moño rojo en la cabeza

 **—¿?:** Qué deplorable

-Perturbar las buenas costumbres perturba la mente

-¡Como tal, se perturba el cuerpo!

-¡No tengo más remedio que mantener estos eventos!

-¡ _El legendario_ festival de sangre! ¡El festival de deportes sangrientos!

-¡Con un menú especial de convivencia con Warabi!

-¡Las Warabimpiadas!

 **—¿?:** Ya me lo imaginaba –escucharon una voz cerca de ellos

 **—Fernando y Mary:** (!) –dieron la vuelta para ver que era Rin

 **—Rin:** Justo en la marca

 **—Warabi:** Por supuesto, el foco principal estará en ti, ¡Fernando! –dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice

 **—Fernando:** Rayos, ella sigue parloteando

-No me importa este asunto de los "Warabimpiadas" o lo que sea –se dijo a sí mismo

-¡Hey, Tú!

-¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a él?

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

-¡Llevó productos de contrabando dentro de nuestras paredes! ¡Ese es su pecado!

 **—Fernando:** (!) –recordó algo

 **-Flashback-**

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué hay de los lujos?

 **—Masuko:** ¿Eh?

 **—Fernando:** No te hagas el tonto

-¿Te pusiste así solo con lo que sirven aquí? –refiriéndose a sus rollitos

 **—Masuko:** Je, je

-Muy bien, tienes buenos ojos

-Tenemos un contrabandista

-Cuesta un ojo de la cara, pero si hay algo que desees, él lo conseguirá para ti

 **—Fernando:** Rayos, realmente estamos en una prisión

-Así que si se lo pido para conseguir algo para mañana, ¿podría conseguirlo?

 **—Masuko:** ¿Tienes una emergencia?

-Depende de la mercancía, ¿qué necesitas?

 **—Fernando:** Una caja de pasteles

 **-Al día siguiente-**

 **-Salón de Clases-**

Fernando estaba parado en frente de la clase con una caja en la mano.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-[Suspiro] ¿En serio?

 **—Warabi:** ¿Quieres salvarlo?

-¡Bien entonces!

-¡Si te abres camino a través de mis incontables retos, así será!

-¡También voy a darte mi sello de permiso!

 **—Fernando:** (!)

Una sonrisa fue formándose en su rostro.

-Ya tienes mi atención

-¿Vas a venir, o quieres que yo vaya por ti?

 **—Rin:** ¡Warabi!

-¡¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?!

 **—Mary:** ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!

 **—Warabi:** ¡Tontas!

-¡Esto ha sido decidido por el consejo de las 5 espadas!

 **—Mary/Rin:** ¿Qué…?

 **—Warabi:** ¡Salgan, mis tres mosqueteras!

[Chasquido]

Hubo una especie de estallido en una fuente de agua cerca de ellos, causando que el agua se levantara y salpicara por todas partes.

Fernando levantó un brazo para cubrirse.

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué fue eso?

 **—Mary:** ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Y como por arte de magia, todos los demás estudiantes habían desaparecido del lugar.

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh? Todo el mundo se ha ido

 **—Mary:** Todos ellos simplemente desaparecieron…

3 Sombras pasaron velozmente cerca de ellos.

Rápidamente se dieron la vuelta para ver que se trataba de 3 chicas.

 **—Fernando:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

 **—Mary:** ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién soy?

 **—¿1?:** Ko, ko, ko –reía

-Yo debería estar diciendo eso

 **—¿2?:** Somos del tercer año, y sus superiores

-Tenemos un rango más alto sólo por nuestros años

 **—¿3?:** (…) –solamente estaba con una sonrisa confiada

 **—¿1?:** Y…

-Han recibido la orden de participar en las Warabimpiadas también

 **–¿2?:** Y vamos a ser sus oponentes

 **—Mary/Rin:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **—Rin:** ¡Todo a nuestras espaldas!

 **—Mary:** ¡Hemos sido engañadas!

 **—Warabi:** ¡Silencio!

-¡Rin, tú perdiste contra uno de los objetivos a corregir! ¡Participarás para que puedas ser corregida por tal error!

-¡Mary, te has quedado a su lado durante 1 semana completa, mostrando afecto por uno de nuestros objetivos!

-¡Es absurdo que los miembros de las cinco espadas estén perturbando la paz por su propia voluntad!

 **—Mary:** ¡ _M-mentuese_! [Traducción: _Mentirosa_ ]

-¡Lo han entendido completamente mal! –dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-¡Fernando no necesita corrección violenta!

-¡Solo estoy tomando la responsabilidad de supervisarlo exclusivamente bien!

 **—Warabi:** ¡No importan tus excusas! ¡Las actividades empiezan!

-¡El primer juego de las Warabimpiadas es…!

-¡Este!

[¡BOOM!]

 **BGM OFF**

Tipo una explosión en el suelo genera una cortina de polvo, y luego de unos momentos va haciéndose visible un ring.

-Prueben su suerte en el ring de sumo

 **—Fernando:** ¿Viste? ¡Ese ring salió de la nada! –dijo asombrado

 **—Mary:** Este no es momento para sorprenderse –pellizcándole la mejilla

 **—Fernando:** ¡Ay, ay, ay!

 **—Mary:** ¡Escucha!

-¡Tenemos que conseguir ganar este primer juego con todo lo que tenemos! –suelta su mejilla

 **—Rin:** Warabi luchará al último… y cuando eso pase…

-Nuestras posibilidades de ganar serán muy pocas

 **—Fernando:** Lo dicen como si ya conocieran esto –sobándose la mejilla

-¿Ella ya había hecho este tipo de juegos antes?

 **—Mary:** El más trágico del pasado

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Trágico?!

 **—Rin:** Fue el concurso de la cubeta

-Ponían leña encendida en la espalda del objetivo a corregir, y entonces lo perseguían con cubetas llenas de gasolina

-Como resultado… La mitad del edificio de la escuela fue dañada en un incendio

 **—Fernando:** ¿Y cómo estamos seguros de que no fue ella quien provocó el incendio cuando nadie la miraba? –mirando a Warabi "¬ _¬"

 **—¿1?:** Ko, ko, ko

-Sus _mawashi_ , o cinturones de sumo

 **—Mary:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **—¿1?:** Vas a luchar sumo. Es natural

-Asegúrense de atarlos de manera adecuada. Pueden usarlo sobre sus ropas de gimnasia, pero… si quieren podemos ayudar. Ko, ko, ko –dijo burlesca

 **-Momentos Después-**

Una vez los 3 tenían puestos sus _mawashis_ , volvieron hasta el ring. Pero no sabían que todo este evento iba ser transmitido en toda la Academia.

 **—Warabi:** ¡Ahora, la decimotercera competencia de las _Warampiadas_!

-Gracias a la ayuda de nuestro equipo de filmación, será trasmitido en todos los monitores de la escuela

 **—Mary:** ¡¿Cámaras?!

-¡¿Están filmando esto?!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Bien! ¡Vengan tres mosqueteras!

-¿Quién de ustedes será la primera?

 **—Mary:** (!)

-¡Oye! ¿Quién ha dicho que tienes que ir primero?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué es esto?

-Ustedes tres ni siquiera están usando _mawashi_

 **—¿1?:** ¡Tu oponente ya está en el ring!

 **—Mary:** (!)

-¡Sobre ti!

Él mira hacia arriba y…

 **—Fernando:** ¡Wow! –se arrojó hacia un lado

Logró ver 2 puntos rojos brillantes que lo observaban desde las sombras del techo y que rápidamente se abalanzaron hacia él. Cuando la criatura se logra poner de pie, se nota que es nada más y nada menos que…

-¡¿Qué hace un oso en la escuela?! –dijo aterrado

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Tiene una personalidad muy amable!

-¡Su nombre es Kyo-bo, el brutal!

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Dónde está lo amable en eso?!

-¡Pensé que iba a estar luchando con las tres!

 **—Warabi:** ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Estos son mis 3 mosqueteros!

-Tohko –refiriéndose a ¿1?

-Tanukihara –refiriéndose a ¿2?

-Kyo-bo –refiriéndose al oso

-Saruwatari solo tenía que traer a Kyo-bo hasta aquí –refiriéndose a ¿3?

 **—Fernando:** ¡Pero esa aparentaba ser la más importante!

 **—Rin:** ¡No importa tu razonamiento, es contra las reglas enfrentarse contra un no humano!

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

-No pierdas la cabeza sobre esto

-Kyo-bo equivale a 3 luchadores. Así que si logran derrotarlo, será lo mismo que hayan derrotado a las demás y habrán ganado el evento

 **—Fernando:** Ya entiendo, por eso ninguna de ustedes llevaba _mawashi_

 **—Tohko:** ko, ko, ko

-¿Entonces, quien va a luchar primero?

 **—Mary:** ¡Yo lo haré!

 **—Fernando:** Ya me explicaron las reglas –y comenzó a subir las escaleras

-¡Estoy bastante seguro de que yo iré primero!

 **—Warabi:** _"Oh, así que no le tiene miedo a Kyo-bo"_ –pensó con una sonrisa confiada

 **—Fernando:** Pero si ese oso llega a matarme… les aseguro que voy a molestarme –dijo mientras se acercaba al oso

 **—Warabi:** ¡Vamos a comenzar! ¡Prepárense!

Ambos se pusieron en posiciones, pero solo uno estaba nervioso (Ya saben quién XD).

-¡Cuando esta botella de refresco golpee el suelo [eructo], el encuentro comenzará!

Warabi arrojó la botella, y cuando golpeó el suelo…

[¡Crash!]

 **BGM:** watch?v=0LtytTGQYlo (Challengers - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Music Extended)

 **—Fernando:** ¡Aquí vamos! –y se lanzó directamente

 **—Mary:** _¡¿Un ataque frontal?!_

Fernando le dio un derechazo en pleno estómago, haciendo que retroceda un poco, pero aparte de eso… no pasó absolutamente nada.

 **—Warabi:** ¡Esa fue una bonita entrada!

-¡Pero eso es lo más lejos que llegarás!

El oso levanto su garra derecha.

 **—Mary:** _"No…"_ –pensó

- _"Fernando acaba de comenzar"_

 **—Rin:** _"Él no buscaba en realidad el puñetazo"_ –pensó

Fernando abrió su puño derecho, y energía trasparente empezó a concentrarse alrededor de su palma.

 **—Fernando:** _¡Presión G!_

[¡PUM!]

Como si fuera una corriente de aire, la técnica golpea esa zona y todo el cuerpo.

 **—Tohko:** ¡¿Un ataque de palmas?! –dijo sorprendida

 **—/—/—/—**

Tsukuyo estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba un poco de té en una sala.

 **—Tsukuyo:** _"No…"_ –pensó

- _"Ese pequeño sonido es la articulación sacroilíaca cuando su mano choca con la línea del músculo íliaco"_

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** Tch* –al sentir como su mano resbalaba

Toda esa piel y grasa brinda protección al oso.

-¡Sabía que no sería fácil!

 **—Mary:** ¡Lo esquivó!

El oso trató de darle un zarpazo con su izquierda, pero Fernando se agachó y lo esquivó, colocándose a espaldas del oso.

 **—Fernando:** Aún no…

-¡Aquí va otro!

[¡PUM!]

Con su mano izquierda logró conectar otra _Presión G_ en la espalda del oso.

 **—Rin:** ¡¿Un ataque con su mano izquierda?! ¡¿Es ambidiestro?!

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-¡¿Todavía no es suficiente?! –mientras el oso volvía a mirarlo

 **—Kyo-bo:** **¡ROOAAARRRR!**

 **—Warabi:** (!)

- _"¡¿Molestó a Kyo-bo?!"_ –pensó sorprendida

El oso dio otro zarpazo. Fernando se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo y le puso una zancadilla.

 **—Fernando:** No es fácil para ti caminar en dos piernas, ¿eh?

-¡Es mejor si caminas como la naturaleza lo previó!

Pero el oso puso todo su esfuerzo y evitó caer en 4 patas.

 **—Kyo-bo:** ¡Roar! –rugido de victoria

 **—Fernando:** Estoy aquí –dijo desde atrás del oso

 **—Kyo-bo:** ¿Roar?

Fernando tomó el _mawashi_ del oso y comenzó a estirar hacia arriba con fuerza.

 **—Mary:** (!)

-¡¿No me digas que…?!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Gyg! ¡Haagh!

Las patas del oso comenzaron a ser levantadas al aire mientras era cargado por Fernando desde atrás.

 **—Warabi:** _"¡No puede ser!"_ –pensó

- _"¡¿Él va a levantar el enorme cuerpo de Kyo-bo fuera del ring?!"_

-¡No lo hagas más difícil para ti, muchacho!

 **—Fernando:** _"Fingiré que estoy utilizando toda mi fuerza para levantarlo"_ –pensó

El oso seguía luchando para volver a bajar.

 **—Mary:** ¡Fernando, suéltalo! ¡Vas a ser aplastado!

 **—Fernando:** Eres muy bonita- ¡Kyk! ¡Pero arrastrar a personas inocentes, y también hacerles daño…! –refiriéndose a Masuko

-¡También trataste de avergonzar a estas 2 de aquí mientras miras desde lo alto…! –refiriéndose a Mary y Rin

-¡Esas cosas son las que me molestan mucho!

 **—Mary:** Fernando…

 **—Fernando:** Si gano, ¡Todas ustedes llevarán _mawashi_!

-¡Prepárense!

Él empezó a llevarse al oso hacia el borde del ring, fingiendo que lo hacía con mucha dificultad, pero cuando ya estaba por arrojarlo…

 **BGM OFF**

Un brillo aparece en los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Rayos-! –perdió la totalidad de su fuerza

[¡SLAM!]

El oso volvió al suelo en sus 2 patas, mientras que Fernando fue arrojado al suelo debido al peso del oso, pero en el último momento se sostuvo del _mawashi_ del oso.

 **—Kyo-bo:** ¡ROAR!

El oso atacó nuevamente mientras Fernando estaba por sujetado a él, pero al menos Fernando tuvo las energías suficientes para hacer un salto hacia atrás y esquivar el ataque.

 **—Fernando:** [Traga saliva]

-He vuelto a la normalidad –mientras fingía una sonrisa confiada

- _"Estoy perdido"_ –pensó

-(…)

- _"…No, no. Tengo que calmarme. Debo analizar"_

- _"Mi única oportunidad será sacarlo del ring"_

- _"Aún está cerca de los bordes. Tal vez con una embestida logre sacarlo…. No debo desaprovecharlo"_ –se preparó y corrió hacia él

En ese momento, el _mawashi_ del oso se afloja y cae al suelo.

 **—Los demás:** (!)

-[Inhalan aire con sorpresa]

Todos se habían dado cuenta de algo… a excepción de Fernando, quién seguía corriendo hacia su oponente.

 **—Warabi:** ¿Q-qué…?

 **—Mary:** ¡Fernando ganó! ¡Bien! –dijo con mucha alegría

[DERRAPE]

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Eh?! –se detiene realmente confundido

 **—Rin:** Kyo-bo perdió por _fujomake, mawashi_ desatado

-También se le conoce como _morodashi_

 **—Fernando:** [Parpadeo]

-¿…Fue porque se le cayó el pañal?

-(…) –se queda con los ojos abiertos y luego…

-[Risa muy nerviosa] Je…je. Fiuu –secándose el sudor de la frente

Comenzó a bajar del ring, se calmó para ocultar el nerviosismo y se dirigió junto a las chicas.

-¡Bien! ¡Mantengamos la racha ganadora y preparémonos para la siguiente ronda! –extendió su puño hacia ellas

 **—Rin:** ¡Hmph! ¡Todavía estoy reacia a trabajar contigo en equipo! –dijo indiferente

-[Suspira]

-…Pero de momento no se puede hacer nada –y finalmente respondió el saludo

 **—Mary:** ¡E-es correcto!

-¡Solo estoy haciendo esto porque el consejo lo decidió! –y respondió el saludo

 **—Fernando:** Je, je –con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa confiada

-Vaya, sí que tienen espíritu de equipo –dijo sarcásticamente

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Warabi:** Ah-a-ah-gyg –no podía decir nada

 **—Ayudantes:** ¿Princesa?

Fue tanto su sorpresa, que olvidó que se encontraba encima de una valla y se dejó caer.

-¡Princesa! –fueron hacia ella y la atraparon antes que caiga al piso

 **—Warabi:** (…)

 **—Ayudantes:** ¿Princesa?

 **—Warabi:** Díganles a todos –había una sombra en su mirada

-Cámbiense y entren

-¡Y… –golpea la punta de su funda de espada contra el suelo

-Todo el personal, cambien a Red Pepper Shift Tower!

 **—Ayudantes:** ¡¿Huh?!

Se levanta y desenvaina un poco su espada.

 **—Warabi:** Los juegos se terminaron –mientras apretaba los dientes

-¡Esto es la guerra!

 **—/—/—/—**

"Las 3 Mosqueteras" de Warabi y todo el personal de filmación habían desaparecido del lugar.

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde fueron?

 **—Mary:** Rin, esto significa…

 **—Rin:** Sí

De repente se escucha por unos altoparlantes la voz de Warabi.

 **—Warabi:** ¡Fernando!

-No puedo… ¡No, creo que lo hiciste bien!

-¡Las Warabimpiadas terminaron!

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué? ¿Después de un encuentro?

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

-¡Así es!

-¡Cómo prometí, te recompensaré en la ceremonia de premiación!

-¡En 10 minutos la puerta sobre la escalera que conduce a la sala se abrirá, y debes llegar allí sólo!

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

 **—Warabi:** ¡Además, mi chica cámara estará transmitiendo en vivo!

-¡La Red Pepper Shift Tower es un castillo de batalla impenetrable!

-¡Saruwatari!

-¡Tanukihara!

-¡Tohko!

-Ellas te estarán esperando en cada nivel

-Además, cada una tendrá acompañándolas diez miembros de alto nivel

-¡34 en total!

-¡Es el verdadero "Warabi 34"!

En eso, 2 chicas cámaras se acercaban por detrás de Rin y Mary para obtener un "mejor ángulo", pero…

[¡PUM!] [¡PAZ!]

Fueron noqueadas por ellas.

 **—Fernando:** Ya sólo 32

 **—Rin:** Imagino que ya lo sabes, Fernando, pero es una trampa

 **—Mary:** ¡ _Ç'est exact_! [Traducción: _¡Es correcto!_ ]

 **—Rin:** Completamos las Warabimpiadas

-No necesitamos ir hacia ella

 **—Mary:** ¡Si vas, no terminará bien para ti!

 **—Fernando:** Ella me invitó, así que debería aceptar

 **—Rin:** ¡Hey!

 **—Mary:** ¡¿Estás escuchándonos?!

Él mira hacia su amigo que estaba colgado.

 **—Fernando:** El dormitorio sería solitario sin esa chica hombre de allí

-Podría bajarlo ahora…

-Pero si lo bajo de allí, sospecho que no obtendré el sello que necesito, así que debo hacerlo de todas formas

-Ustedes dos no tienen razón para luchar

-Iré sólo

Mary se acerca y le da un pinchazo en la nalga a Fernando.

-¡Hiiii!

 **—Mary:** ¡Es mi trabajo vigilarte! –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

 **—Rin:** [Suspira]

-Bien, haz lo que quieras

-Yo ya me retiro

Dio unos pasos y se detuvo.

-Gracias… –refiriéndose por haber peleado por ellas contra Kyo-bo

-(…)

-Y no es que te esté animando, pero… si logras llegar junto a Warabi, dale una lección de mi parte

 **—Fernando:** Ja, ja. Claro

Rin al escuchar eso esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a seguir su camino.

 **—Mary:** La puerta no se ha abierto, así que vamos a cambiarnos

-¿O planeas luchar en _mawashi_? –dijo burlesca

 **—Fernando:** Vaya, vaya… A las chicas le toma mucho tiempo estar listas

 **—/—/—/—**

Warabi estaba frente a un televisor viendo toda esa escena.

 **—Warabi:** Ya veo…

 **—/—/—/—**

La _Chica Extraña_ va caminando por uno de los pasillos con su espada desenvainada mientras lo ponía sobre su hombro derecho.

 **—/—/—/—**

Vemos a Fernando y Mary caminando por uno de los pasillos que conectaban a otra ala de la academia, y se detienen cuando llegan hasta una puerta que estaba cerrada.

[CLAC] [CLAC]

 **—Fernando:** Me lo suponía. Está cerrada

 **—Mary:** ¿Qué haces?

-En este momento solo hay una entrada para llegar hasta Warabi, así que todas las demás puertas están cerradas

 **—Fernando:** Tal vez me vea y actúe como un estúpido, pero créeme que no lo soy

-No voy a pasar por la entrada principal y pelear contra todo su ejército

- _"Al menos siendo ahora mismo humano, no"_ –pensó

-Solo tengo que llegar hasta Warabi, ¿cierto?

Se arrodilló en una pierna y apoyó su oído contra la puerta. Empezó a darle unos golpecitos y prestando atención, como si estuviera buscando una especie de debilidad en dicha puerta.

[Toc] [Toc]

-Así que-

[¡BOOOM!]

La puerta simplemente explotó haciéndose pedazos.

 **—Mary:** ¡Fernando! –mientras se cubría con un brazo la cara

A causa del estallido, Fernando salió disparado y terminó a espaldas de Mary.

Él estaba boca abajo, pero la mayoría de escombros de la puerta lo cubrían desde su espalda hasta su cabeza. Así que podía verse sus piernas y cómo una de ellas tenía alguna especie de "Tick Nervioso".

Mary se acercó rápidamente.

 **—Mary:** ¡Fernando! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Empezó a moverse y sacarse los escombros hasta poder sentarse en posición india.

 **—Fernando:** [Tos]

-S-sí, estoy bien

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –mientras se sobaba la cabeza

 **—¿?:** ¡Ya-ho!

Una vez el polvo causado por la explosión desapareció, la _chica extraña_ estaba ahí parada como si nada.

 **—Mary:** ¿Tamaba?

 **—Fernando:** Oye, ¿tú volaste esa puerta?

-Avisa cuando vayas a hacer algo así… al menos avísame si yo estoy cerca de lo que sea que vas a explotar

Tamaba comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

-Aunque sea ya tenemos otra entrada

 **—Tamaba:** Tengo mucho que hacer, sabes…

-No seré feliz si Warabi sigue jugando de esta forma

Por algún motivo Mary se puso en guardia y Fernando notó eso. Por otro lado, Tamaba iba enfundando su _Shirasaya_ , con la cual había derribado la puerta anteriormente.

 **-** El consejo decidió las Warabimpiadas y nada más

-Y ya que eso terminó, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera –siguió caminando mientras tenía la mirada puesta en Fernando

 **—Fernando:** (!)

- _"Sus ojos… parecen como los de un pez o los de un búho"_ –pensó

 **—Tamaba:** Pero no me mal entiendas –ya estando frente a él

-Yo realmente te odio –acercándose totalmente a su cara mientras tenía una sonrisa

 **—Fernando:** _"Me está ayudando, pero… es con buena o con mala intención"_ –pensó

- _"No puedo leer sus expresiones"_

 **—/—/—/—**

En otra parte, 3 chicas enmascaradas se encontraban liberando a Masukodera. Desde lejos, Warabi observaba.

 **—Warabi:** Esas enmascaradas…

-No puedo creer que Tamaba haya mandado hacer eso justo ahora

[¡PUM!]

Warabi escuchó un estruendo que pareció provenir de la puerta de la azotea donde se encontraba ella.

-Qué raro…

-Me pareció haber oído-

 **—¿?:** ¡Ay, ay, ay! –era la voz de un chico

Ese quejido se escuchaba justo detrás de la puerta.

 **—¿?:** ¡¿Pero qué haces?! –era la voz de una chica

 **—¿?:** Creí que se vería más genial si derribaba la puerta, pero es más dura de lo que creí

 **—¿?:** ¡Solo ábrela y ya! –regañándolo

 **—¿?:** Mmm… –triste y resignado

La puerta se abre y eran Mary y Fernando quienes salían por ella.

 **—Fernando:** Hola

Warabi voltea por completo para mirarlo.

-Vengo de parte de 2 personas: una a quién no le agradó mucho participar en tu competencia, y la otra de parte de mi amigo

 **—Warabi:** Pues te alegrará escuchar que a tu amigo ya lo rescataron

 **—Fernando:** ¿Quiénes son? –observando desde allí hacia el suelo cómo era rescatado

 **—Warabi:** Sin embargo…

-Mary, estás actuando por voluntad propia

-Venir hasta aquí a pesar de que no te llamé

-Así que ya lo has "hecho" con él

-¿Y te haces llamar una de las 5 Espadas Supremas?

-¡Qué desagradable!

 **—Mary:** ¡I-idiota! ¡Claro que no!

 **—Warabi:** ¿Entonces por qué peleas junto a él?

-¡Dame una razón aceptable!

 **—Mary:** (…)

 **—Fernando:** Seguramente es porque ella misma quiere verlo

-Si gano, todas ustedes usarán _mawashi_

-Además de que se transmitirá por TV en toda la escuela

 **—Mary:** ¿Necesitas otra razón más?

-¡No permitiré que hagas lo que quieras con él!

 **—Fernando:** (!) –se sorprendió

 **—Warabi:** (…) –cierra los ojos

-Entiendo

-…Pero no te lo permitiré! –repentinamente abre los ojos

En ese momento, Kyo-bo llega hasta el último piso quién sabe cómo y se coloca detrás de su dueña.

 **—Kyo-bo:** **¡Roaarr!**

 **—Warabi:** ¡Sientan la picadura de mi espada!

-(?)

Ve que Fernando rápidamente se acerca al borde de la azotea.

 **—Fernando:** ¿Pero cómo?

-No veo una grúa, un andamio o algo

-¿Cómo es que ese oso se subió hast-?

 **—Mary:** ¡Concéntrate!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Pero-!

 **—Mary:** ¡Que te concentres!

 **—Fernando:** (…)

-[Suspira]

-Está bien, está bien –dijo de mala gana y volvió junto a ella

En ese momento las 3 subordinadas de Warabi estaban subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa al darse cuenta de que habían sido burladas.

 **—Tohko:** ¡De prisa!

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Mary:** [Suspira]

-Hay mucho ruido allá abajo –y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras

-Yo las enfrentaré

 **—Fernando:** ¿Estás segura?

 **—Mary:** ¿Piensas que no puedo?

 **—Fernando:** No, no es eso

-Solo me preocupo

 **—Mary:** (!) –con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

-N-no necesito tu preocupación –y siguió su camino

 **—Kyo-bo:** ¡Grrr!

 **—Warabi:** ¡Kyo-bo, no tienes que contenerte!

 **—Kyo-bo:** ¡Roaarrr! –poniéndose en 2 patas

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tohko:** ¡Kyagh! –cayendo al suelo y soltando su abanico

Las otras 2 llegaron junto a ella y rápidamente observaron hacia arriba para saber qué fue lo que hizo caer a su compañera.

 **—Mary:** Jo, jo, jo

-En la cima de las escaleras está una de las _5 Espadas,_ que sobresale en la técnica de espada empujadora

-¿Aún planean enfrentarme?

-Espero que me hagan disfrutarlo –dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando se pone en posición de pelea para tratar de intimidar al oso, pero…

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-¿Está bailando?

-…No

-Son esos saltitos característicos del boxeo, también la forma en que coloca las patas delanteras

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

-Kyo-bo ha entrenado boxeo

 **BGM:** watch?v=0LtytTGQYlo (Challengers - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Music Extended)

El oso se acercó lanzando algunos golpes y Fernando retrocedía para intentar esquivarlos.

Zurdazo [Él retrocede un poco para evitarlo], Derechazo [Se agacha para evitarlo].

[¡PAZ!]

El oso conecta un _Jab_ izquierdo en el rostro de Fernando.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Auch!

Kyo-bo no perdió tiempo y lanzó otro derechazo, pero Fernando pudo reaccionar.

- _¡No lo creo!_ –dijo

Fernando se agachó esquivando el golpe y rápidamente apuntó desde lejos al estómago del gran animal.

- _¡Presión G!_

.

.

.

Pero nada pasó. La energía transparente no había salido disparada de su mano.

-(!)

- _"…No puedo hacerlo!"_ –pensó

El oso recordó lo que significaba esa pose y se agacho un poco para cubrir y proteger su estómago.

-(!)

Esa fue una oportunidad que él no desaprovechó.

-¡Hey!

[¡PAZ!]

Fernando le dio un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas en plena nariz a Kyo-bo.

[¡SLAM!]

Para finalmente dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Todos los animales son débiles cuando les golpean en el hocico

-(…)

-…Bueno, al menos eso decían en la televisión –(^_^')

 **—Warabi:** (!) –se sorprendió con lo que estaba viendo

 **—/—/—/—**

Mary se lanza contra las 3 subordinadas de Warabi apuntándolas con su _florete_.

 **—Tohko:** ¡¿Viene hacia nosotras?!

 **—Tanukihara:** ¡¿En un espacio tan cerrado?!

 **—Mary:** [Sonrisa confiada] _-Petite bête_ [Traducción: _Pequeña Bestia_ ]

[¡SLASH!]

Mary ya se encontraba atrás de ellas.

-Es natural que pueda luchar contra ustedes en espacio cerrado

-Mientras más me acerco, más fácil es apuñalarlas

Y al instante que terminó de hablar.

[¡SLAM!]

Las 3 se desplomaron al piso.

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo] [Jadeo] –mientras miraba al oso

- _"Hice lo que normalmente hago para realizar la Presión G"_ –pensó

- _"…Pero no pasó nada"_ –mirando su puño

-(…)

- _"…Sí, ni siquiera sé qué está pasando o que pasa conmigo, pero al menos puedo sospechar que no puedo realizar las técnicas cuando soy un humano"_

 **—Warabi:** ¡Kyo-bo!

 **—Fernando:** _"Bien. No habrá la necesidad de pelear con ella, con intimidarla bastará"_ –pensó

Él comenzó a sonreír para intentar demostrar confianza.

-Ahora que tu mascota/guarda espalda está tomando una siesta… sigues tú

Warabi no podía ocultar su enfado y apretaba los dientes… pero comienza a calmarse y luego pone una sonrisa.

 **—Warabi:** Ya tengo años formando parte de las _5 Espadas_

-¿Crees que soy más débil que la bestia que uso?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Y no lo eres? –intentando intimidarla

 **—Warabi:** ¿Por qué no vienes a comprobarlo?

 **—Fernando:** Tch* –con una gota de sudor en su sien

- _"Eso ya lo sé"_ –pensó

- _"Si eres compañera de Rin y Mary, debes ser igual de fuerte que ellas"_

- _"Y ahora mismo sólo soy un yo"_

- _"En otras palabras: Estoy en problemas"_

 **—¿?:** Fernando, tú acabas de pelear

 **—Fernando:** (!) –mira hacia atrás para observar que era Mary acercándose

 **—Mary:** Deja que yo me encargue

 **—Fernando:** [Mira nuevamente a su frente] Je. No te hagas, tú también acabas de pelear

-¡Déjame el resto a mí! –y se lanzó contra Warabi

 **BGM:** watch?v=S3eBVFiXx4w (Lost Courage - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Music Extended)

Intentando actuar de _genial,_ fue directamente contra Warabi aun sabiendo que en ese momento él no tenía ninguna habilidad especial activada. Así que pasó lo normal.

[¡SLASH!]

Warabi había hecho un salto y cayó en un solo pie y con gracia a espaldas de Fernando mientras tenía su espada extendida en su mano derecha.

Por otro lado a Fernando le salía una gran salpicadura de sangre de su hombro derecho y espalda.

 **—Warabi:** _Giro del Moño_ –nombre de su técnica

El coloca su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Kyk!

 **—Mary:** ¿Estás bien?

Siente que hay algo enterrado allí y lo saca de una. Era una especie de barra de metal puntiaguda cubierta con algo de su sangre.

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

 **—Mary:** ¡Que deshonesta!

 **—Warabi:** Eso no fue deshonesto

-El _Ninjutsu_ es aceptado en la Escuela _Taisha_

 **—Fernando:** ¡Oh, es cierto!

-Esto también se le considera _Ninjutsu_

 **—Warabi:** ¿Eh?

 **—Fernando:** Oh, lo siento, es la costumbre

-Cuando escucho _Ninjutsu_ , me imagino a alguien escupiendo una gran bola de fuego o haciendo clones de sombra. Je, je –rascándose atrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa

 **—Warabi:** …Debes dejar de ver lo que sea que estés viendo – (¬_¬u)

 **—/—/—/—**

Se muestra a Tsukuyo, quién se encontraba escuchando atentamente el combate desde un aula tallando en madera la forma de un… ¿conejo? Era parecido en todo a un conejo, excepto en los ojos que parecían malvados y bien abiertos, y unos notables y afilados colmillos.

 **—Tsukuyo:** Sí, cuando atacó Warabi usó un shuriken oculto para apuñalar el hombro derecho del Estudiante Transferido. Este al sentir el impacto del _shuriken_ hizo una pequeña pausa para tratar de saber qué había sido eso, pero cuando reanudo su ataque, Warabi había hecho un salto en diagonal hacia arriba y lograr colocarse a espaldas de él. Entonces cortó su espalda desprotegida

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo]

- _"Es aterradoramente ligera en sus pies"_ –pensó

Sacó sus guantes modificados y se los puso.

Ahora Warabi corrió hacia él, dio un salto y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada.

Fernando levantó su mano derecha y lo detuvo con el reverso metálico de su guante e inmediatamente con su brazo izquierdo intentó agarrarla de la cintura mientras ella estaba en el aire, pero…

-(!)

Entre la mano de Fernando y la cintura Warabi estaba el mango de la espada de ella. De esa manera solo tuvo que hacer un ligero movimiento para devolver por donde vino la mano de él.

Ella cayó de pie al suelo, pero inmediatamente vuelve a dar un salto y realizar un corte vertical. Fernando iba a detenerlo de la misma forma, pero luego la dirección fue cambiando y de un corte vertical pasó a ser un corte en diagonal hacia abajo.

Al darse cuenta de eso, quita rápidamente su mano del camino evitando así el ataque y nuevamente Warabi cae de pie, pero sin esperar nada lanza una estocada directamente hacia el cuello de Fernando, el cual a duras penas logra esquivarlo, pero…

[Rasga]

El ataque de Warabi logra rasgar en el pecho la camisa de Fernando. Sin esperar nada ella ataca con su mano izquierda imitando a la forma de una espada.

Fernando logra esquivarlo, pero cuando vuelve a mirar a Warabi se nota un pequeño corte en su mejilla izquierda.

 **—Warabi:** Esto no lo hará –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

 **—Fernando:** _"¡Debo atacar o estaré en graves problemas!"_ –pensó

Lanzó un derechazo, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo su espada en forma vertical

 **—Warabi:** ¡Oh, cuanto poder!

Ambos tenían miradas desafiantes mientras forcejeaban, pero…

-Je. Solo bromeo

 **—Fernando:** (!)

Warabi retrocedió un poco, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Fernando y rápidamente le dio una patada para alejarlo nuevamente. Pero él logró resistir esa patada y no se alejó mucho, pudiendo lanzar otro derechazo, pero ella vuelve a bloquear el ataque poniendo su espada en forma vertical. Luego Warabi dio un giro hacia su derecha usando la fuerza de Fernando a su favor y ella simplemente lanzó un corte hacia el pie derecho de él.

[¡SLAHS!]

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Warabi:** ¿Oh?

Pero en el último momento Fernando levantó su pie un poco, imitando la técnica evasiva de Rin y por ende logrando evitar el corte, haciendo que Warabi pase de largo y le dé la espalda nuevamente sin poder evitarlo. Al verla de espaldas Fernando simplemente coloca su pie en el trasero de Warabi y la empuja.

 **—Mary/Warabi:** _"¡Esa fue la técnica de Rin!"_ –pensaron asombradas

 **—Fernando:** Eso fue de parte de Rin

Mary esbozó una sonrisa. Y Rin, que estaba observando la pelea por televisión, también se le forma una sonrisa.

 **—Mary:** No nos subestimes

-Ni a mí

-…Ni a Fernando

 **BGM:** watch?v=G-sQwswKs_c (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism [Battle BGM] Guitar Cover)

En ese momento un brillo aparece por los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando.

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-(…)

-…Je –una sonrisa confiada aparece en su rostro

 **—Warabi:** Hmph –mientras adoptaba una pose con su espada

- _¡Armadura Derecha! ¡Forma de Rompimiento!_ –nombre de la pose

Los dos se observaban por unos momentos.

.

.

.

Y luego ambos corren el uno hacia el otro.

Warabi lanza un corte horizontal desde su derecha hacia su izquierda en dirección al cuello de Fernando, pero…

[DASH]

Él desaparece de su vista.

 **-Cámara Dinámica (Lenta)-**

Warabi está con su brazo derecho extendido realizando el corte, pero vemos que Fernando lleva su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el ataque mientras dobla sus rodillas y así pasar por debajo de la espada. Pero con el impulso que traía había logrado barrerse en el suelo con sus rodillas hasta llegar junto a Warabi y posar su mano en el estómago de ella.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica (Lenta)-**

 **—Warabi:** (!)

Una concentración de energía trasparente comenzó a formarse en la mano de Fernando.

 **—Fernando:** _¡Presión G!_

[¡PUM!]

Una especie de energía trasparente recorrió toda esa zona. Eso fue más que suficiente para mandarla a volar frente a las cámaras.

 **—Mary:** No puedo creerlo

-…Lo logró

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo] [Jadeo]

-[Suspira] –mientras cierra sus ojos

Comienza a acercarse a ella.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

Warabi comienza a abrir los ojos mientras aún está en el suelo.

 **—Warabi:** Je ¿Es en serio?

-¿Te preocupas por mí?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

 **—Mary:** (!) –esas palabras la sorprendieron

-(…)

Finalmente se le forma una cálida sonrisa.

Él le extiende la mano.

 **—Fernando:** Vamos

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

-(…) –observando su mano y luego a él

-Esto no lo hará… –pone una sonrisa

-…Esto no lo hará –tomando su mano

Fernando ayudó a Warabi a levantarse, pero ella tambaleó un poco cuando lo hizo. Él rápidamente la sujeta de ambos hombros.

 **—Fernando:** Mary, ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

 **—Mary:** _Oui_ [Traducción: _Sí_ ]

 **—Fernando:** ¿Podrías ver cómo se encuentra Masuko?

-Mientras, yo llevaré a Warabi a la enfermería

 **—Mary/Warabi:** ¡¿Qué?! –dijeron sorprendidas

Warabi se aleja un poco de Fernando.

 **—Warabi:** No necesito tu ayuda

-Yo misma pued-

Pero vuelve a marearse y Fernando vuelve a agarrarla mientras él le enseña una ceja arqueada como diciendo "¿Ya ves?".

-(…) –ella lo mira por unos momentos y luego desvía la mirada

-Tch*

-Esto es humillante

 **—Fernando:** Mary, ¿Podrás ir a verlo?

 **—Mary:** (…) –observa a Warabi

-[Suspira]

-…Sí, lo haré

Mary se acerca a Warabi.

-Más te vale no pasarte de lista con él

 **—Warabi:** ¡No me compares contigo!

-No estoy interesada en lo más mínimo

 **—Mary:** (…) –la mira directamente a los ojos

Finalmente Mary da media vuelta y se va, dejando solos a Warabi y Fernando.

 **—Warabi:** _"¿Por quién me toma?"_ –pensó

- _"¿Por qué estaría interesada en sujeto como él-?"_

-(!)

 **BGM:** watch?v=hhyfMLEe-MM (Kanokon Soundtrack #24 - Hoshizora Romance (HD + DL Link))

En ese momento Fernando levanta a Warabi y la carga como una princesa.

Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse y seguidamente sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-¡¿P-pero qué crees que haces?!

 **—Fernando:** ¿No es obvio?

-Esta es la mejor manera de llevarte más rápido a la enfermería

 **—Warabi:** S-sí, pero…

 **—¿?/¿?/¿?:** ¡Princesa! –3 voces se escucharon mientras se abría la puerta

-(!)

"Las 3 Mosqueteras" se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo: Su _Princesa_ estaba siendo cargada como una _Princesa_.

 **—Warabi:** [Inhala aire con sorpresa] –mientras vuelve a sonrojarse

Ellas se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de que ella no estaba siendo obligada ni nada por el estilo, así que rápidamente se hicieron a un lado mientras tenían una pequeña sonrisa.

 **—Tohko:** N-no se preocupe, Princesa

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de Kyo-bo

 **—Warabi:** S-se los encargo –dijo roja de vergüenza

 **—Fernando:** (!)

- _"Me había olvidado por completo del oso"_ –pensó con una gota de sudor en su sien

- _"Qué suerte que vinieron o hubiera quedado como un insensible"_

-¡B-bien, nos vemos luego! –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Pero mientras iban por los pasillos se encontraron con Rin.

 **—Rin:** Estaba pensando en una forma para corregirte

-(…) –observando cómo estaba siendo cargada

-…Pero creo que esto será suficiente

 **—Warabi:** ¡Kyk! –apretó los dientes

-No olvidare esto, Rin –dijo enojada

 **—Rin:** Me pregunto si no olvidarás lo que te dije o… no olvidarás la forma en que estás siendo cargada –mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba

-Je, je, je

 **—Warabi:** ¡Grrr!

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería y entraron.

 **—Fernando:** Hola enfermera, le traigo un paciente

 **—Enfermera:** Ponla en la camilla

 **-Momentos Después-**

 **—Fernando:** Bien, la enfermera dijo que solo necesitas un poco de descanso y volverás a estar bien

 **—Warabi:** Eso es lo que te he estado diciendo desde el principio –dijo mientras le pasaba la tarjeta ya con su sello

 **—Fernando:** Sí, pero quería asegurarme

Él tomó la tarjeta.

-Gracias –y lo guardó

Mientras Fernando miraba hacia otra parte, Warabi lo observaba detenidamente.

 **-Flashback-**

Mary se acerca a Warabi.

 **—Mary:** Más te vale no pasarte de lista con él

 **—Warabi:** ¡No me compares contigo!

-No estoy interesada en lo más mínimo

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **—Warabi:** _"¿Por qué Mary está interesada en él?"_ –pensó

- _"¿Por qué yo lo estaría…?"_

- _"¿Por qué…?"_

-(…)

-¿Por qué haces esto? –dijo

 **—Fernando:** Mmm… –dijo pensativo

-Es que trato de impresionar a una linda chica. Je, je

Ella se sonroja, pero luego trata de actuar enojada.

 **—Warabi:** H-hablo en serio –le reclamo

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Fernando:** Ya, ya. No te enojes. Ja, ja

-Pues…

-Mmm…

-Supongo que ahora que sé que mi amigo está a salvo no tengo nada en contra tuya.

-JII –hizo una sonrisa mostrando los dientes

-Si te soy sincero realmente no lo sé. Je, je –mientras ponía las manos hacia atrás

 **BGM:** watch?v=caiF27zdJUQ (Nisekoi Ost ~ Tsuioku)

 **—Warabi:** ¿No…lo sabes?

- _"¿Acaso en verdad… solo lo hizo por mí?"_ –pensó

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco más.

 **—Fernando:** Bueno, será mejor que te deje para que descanses –se levantó

Warabi empezó a hablar, pero lo hacía en voz muy baja.

 **—Warabi:** …N-no me molesta que estés aquí, así que si quieres puedes quedarte y-

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

 **—Warabi:** (!)

-¡N-nada! ¡Ya vete! –y se cubrió con la sábana

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh? –ladeando su cabeza

-Pero…

Él intentaba preguntar qué había pasado, pero ella se había envuelto totalmente en sus sábanas.

-[Suspira]

-…Bien, nos vemos luego –dijo extrañado y salió de la habitación

Por otro lado Warabi seguía envuelta entre las sábanas y comenzó a revolcarse de un lado a otro por unos momentos hasta volver a detenerse.

 **—Warabi:** _"¡¿Pero qué fue lo que dije?!"_ –pensó con las mejillas sonrojadas

-¡Kyaa! –gritando pero contra la almohada

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

Tan solo habiendo salido unos metros del edificio, Fernando escucha pasos que se aproximan hacia él. Esos pasos pertenecían a la _Chica Extraña_ , Tamaba, que venía murmurando algo para ella misma, pero lo hacía en voz alta que él no tuvo problemas en escuchar.

 **—Tamaba:** No quisiera ser tú en este momento… Fernando

-(!) –se dio cuenta de que tenía a Fernando frente a ella

-Ji, ji. No lo creerás, pero justo estaba pensando en ti

 **—Fernando:** _"Viniendo eso de ella, no sé si es bueno o malo"_ –pensó

-¿Gracias? –dijo

 **—Tamaba:** Estaba planeando algo especial para ti…

-Iba a hacer que tu compañero de cuarto participe de mi plan

-Pero tal parece que ya me descubriste… además Mary no está por aquí, así que no habrá tanto alboroto, y aunque aparentemente Warabi también se está poniendo de tu lado, en este momento no podrá hacer nada

 **—Fernando:** (?)

-¿De qué estás hablando?

 **—Tamaba:** ¿No lo sabías?

-Mary se hizo tu supervisora para pasar más tiempo contigo y con todo eso que hiciste y dijiste a Warabi, ella ha cambiado totalmente su perspectiva sobre ti y lograste acelerar su corazón

-Realmente no sabes lo que la gente hará

 **—Fernando:** ¿…Eh?

 **—Tamaba:** Sí, yo también no lo entiendo muy bien, ya que no comprendo esos sentimientos

 **—Fernando:** (?)

-¿Qué quieres decir con "no comprendo esos sentimientos"?

-(…)

-…De hecho, ¿cómo sabes que estuve hablando con Warabi?

 **—Tamaba:** Digamos que "las paredes escuchan"

-Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar, así que vayamos al punto principal, ¿te parece?

Fernando solo se limitaba a escucharla.

-Yo quiero jugar contigo y tú quieres mi sello

-Entonces, ¿empezamos?

Él comienza a colocarse sus guantes modificados.

 **—Fernando:** [Suspira]

-Solo tengo una pregunta: ¿En verdad me darás tu permiso?

 **—Tamaba:** Síp. Tienes mi palabra

-Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti

 **BGM:** watch?v=19hSa75hKFk (Evil Power - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Music Extended)

 **—Fernando:** ¿Y cuál es?

 **—Tamaba:** Fernando…

[SLAHS/ESTOCADA]

Se escucha cómo la espada corta el aire e impacta a una velocidad impresionante contra el cuerpo de Fernando, levantándolo por los aires.

 **—Fernando:** _"¡No puede ser! ¡Estaba listo para ella!"_ –pensó

[¡PUM!]

Cae pesadamente al suelo.

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Una puñalada o quedar cortado?

Fernando la miraba desde el suelo con un ojo cerrado y apretando los dientes mientras tenía su mano derecha en su pecho.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Kyk!

 **—Tamaba:** ¡Vaya, has hecho un buen trabajo al bloquearlo!

Debido a que aún no había cambiado su ADN, pudo poner el reverso de su guante en el punto en donde iba a impactar y bloquearlo.

Tamaba lo mira y de repente pone una sonrisa.

 **—Fernando:** (!) –se da cuenta de eso y da un salto hacia atrás

Él se pone en guardia.

 **—Tamaba:** Supongo que no te gusta ser apuñalado

Ella levanta su espada y luego la baja, haciendo un corte vertical.

[SLAHS]

La mejilla derecha de Fernando recibe el corte e inmediatamente comienza a salir sangre de ella.

 **—Fernando:** _"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Aún no ha cambiado mi ADN y apenas pude bloquear el ataque anterior y esquivar este!"_ –pensó

Él ve la oportunidad e intenta empujarla con su brazo derecho, pero ella levanta su espada y desvía de esa forma su ataque, además de lograr hacer que desproteja su costado. Tamaba pone su espada en posición y lanza una estocada, pero Fernando logra darle una pequeña curva a su espalda, logrando evitar el ataque, pero aun así recibe un rasguño en una parte.

 **—Tamaba:** ¡Vaya, eres muy bueno esquivando!

 **—Fernando:** Y tú eres muy buena mirando lejos cuando atacas

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Eh? ¿Yo hice eso? –dijo inocente

 **—Fernando:** _"De esa forma no puedo predecir sus ataques al intentar ver a dónde ella está apuntando"_ –pensó

-Realmente es difícil entenderte

 **—Tamaba:** Me lo dicen mucho…

-Pero yo tampoco entiendo a todo el mundo

 **—Fernando:** Si lo dices de esa manera me parecerás-

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Un Monstruo? –interrumpió

-(…)

-Eso también me lo dicen mucho

 **—Fernando:** No, no iba a decir eso. Iba a decir –se lanzó en sorpresa

-¡Distraída!

-(!) –notó que ella abrió un poco demás los ojos

- _"¡Una trampa!"_ –pensó

Ella dio un corte vertical utilizando su mano izquierda como apoyo en la hoja de su espada, y lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado, pero hábilmente con un giro hace que el filo de la espada vuelva a quedar hacia arriba y realiza un ataque hacia el rostro de Fernando sin dejar de utilizar su mano izquierda como apoyo en la espada, pero él realiza un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo, aunque se nota que tiene un corte en su barbilla por el último ataque.

Se quedaron observándose por unos momentos hasta que finalmente Tamaba volvió a bajar su mano izquierda hasta el mango de su espada y entonces tomó la iniciativa. Lanzó un corte hacia la pierna izquierda de Fernando, pero lo esquivó levantándola. Sin esperar nada ella lanzó un codazo y él usó ambas manos para bloquearlo, pero ella rápidamente pateó la parte trasera de su rodilla logrando desequilibrarlo y luego solo tuvo que aplicar un poco de fuerza en su ataque con el codo para hacer que Fernando caiga al suelo. Levantó su espada en lo alto y lo bajó rápidamente, pero él rueda hacia un lado para esquivarlo.

Se levanta y ambos vuelven a mirarse.

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Mmm?

-¿No tienes algo que decir?

 **—Fernando:** No, nada. ¿Por qué?

 **—Tamaba:** Había escuchado de Rin que sabías un poco sobre esgrima, y como la derrotaste a ella, a Mary y a Warabi, pensé que sabías sobre espadas y estilos

 **—Fernando:** Me gustaría, pero no. No sé mucho sobre lucha con espadas

 **—Tamaba:** Ahh, así que fueron derrotadas por un hombre que ni siquiera sabe nada sobre espadas

-Ji, ji, ji

-Alguien como tú no me puede predecir

 **—Fernando:** Sí, tienes razón –dijo sonriendo y rascándose atrás de la cabeza

-Pero tú tampoco me puedes predecir a la perfección, ¿cierto? –dijo con las manos atrás de la cabeza

 **—Tamaba:** (?)

 **—Fernando:** Como no soy un espadachín, no tengo un postura fija por la cuál te puedas guiar o hacerte una idea, haciendo que me vuelva ligeramente impredecible también

Se pone en posición de pelea.

-Así que lo tengo que hacer es buscar un momento en el cual pueda contraatacar

Tamaba da una ligera pero aterradora sonrisa por unos momentos.

 **—Tamaba:** Entonces te daré un regalo especial… el pequeño juego secreto de Tamaba

 **—Fernando:** ¿Ehh?

Ella baja su espada hasta cierta posición, pero sin dejar de apuntar a Fernando.

 **—Tamaba:** No se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

 **—Fernando:** Sabes… nada bueno viene de esa frase –con una gota de sudor en su sien

Ella se saca la camisa de un tirón, quedándose en sostén.

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-Ah-ah-ah. E-eso es t-trampa –dijo sonrojado

 **—Tamaba:** No lo es. Es mi estrategia… y aún tengo cosas que quitarme –con tono seductor

Y comienza a acercarse paso a paso, hasta que lanza una estocada, pero Fernando logra agarrar la espada con su mano derecha, deteniendo el ataque.

 **—Fernando:** (!)

- _"Su agarre… ¡ella está sosteniendo el mango y su muñeca!"_ –pensó

 **—Tamaba:** _Giro descendente_ –nombre de la técnica

De esa forma Tamaba solo hizo un movimiento hacia un lado, llevando consigo a Fernando hacia esa dirección y logrando que él soltara la espada. Luego realizó un corte vertical, pero Fernando logró reaccionar a tiempo y retroceder para esquivarlo. Rápidamente Tamaba vuelve a realizar una estocada y Fernando intenta detenerlo de la misma forma con su mano derecha, pero en el último momento ella realiza una finta; vuelve a llevar su espada hacia atrás y logra engañarlo por completo. Llevó a lo alto su espada y realizó un corte vertical. Fernando por reflejo levanta el brazo derecho para cubrirse y recibe un corte en este.

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Qué pasa?

-Estás distraído

 **—Fernando:** Sí, no todos los días me enfrento a estrategias como estas

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Hay algo que te guste?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Lo preguntas en serio?

Ella realiza un ataque continuo de cortes, los cuales él trata de evitarlos y logra tomar distancias.

- _"No sirve de nada. ¡No puedo encontrar una abertura!"_ –pensó

- _"Ya la tenía difícil con sus ojos… y ahora si miro hacia abajo…"_

-[Traga saliva]

En ese instante ella volvió a reanudar el ataque continuo contra él.

[SLAHS] [SLAHS] [SLAHS] [SLAHS]

Fernando logró distanciarse una vez más, pero esta vez ya tenía algunas cortadas.

 **BGM OFF**

Tamaba puso su espada sobre su hombro y comenzó a acercarse.

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Te rindes?

 **—Fernando:** Si lo dices por la vista, ni lo dudes, pero si lo dices por la pelea…

-Je –una sonrisa confiada

- _No lo creo_

-De hecho, creo que por fin puedo vencerte

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Puedes?

 **—Fernando:** Bueno, al menos eso espero

 **BGM:** watch?v=8E6agbNqwiI (Hurricane Challenger - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Music Extended)

Se coloca en posición de pelea.

-Ven a mí " _Señorita Impredecible_ "

Una ligera sombra aparece sobre los ojos de Tamaba junto con una sonrisa sádica.

 **—Tamaba:** Te mataré –y se lanza para atacar

Ella levanta su espada y utiliza su mano izquierda para reforzar el ataque, pero…

[PAZ]

Fernando agarra con su mano derecha al mismo tiempo la espada y la mano izquierda de Tamaba, deteniendo así el ataque. Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Fernando, sin soltar la mano y la espada, la estira ligeramente hacia él mientras extiende su mano izquierda.

-(!) –al sentir un toque

La mano izquierda de Fernando ya estaba posada sobre su estómago. Y sin esperar nada…

 **—Fernando:** _¡Presión G!_

[¡PUM!]

Como si fuera una corriente de aire, la técnica golpea esa zona y todo el cuerpo. Eso es más que suficiente para mandarla a volar.

[¡SLAM!]

Ella cae al suelo y luego hace lo posible para levantar medio cuerpo.

-Noté que en muchas ocasiones levantabas tu espada para atacar

-Así que si lograba provocarte ibas a realizar por inercia ese movimiento

-Luego fue cuestión de poder detener el ataque apenas empieces a realizarlo

 **—/—/—/—**

Tsukuyo está sentada en el borde de la fuente de agua.

 **—Tsukuyo:** Parar un ataque que apenas está iniciando hace que no tengas que usar toda tu fuerza para detenerlo por completo

-Además puedes hacer que tu adversario quede desprotegido

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tamaba:** Vaya, eres increíble

-Como solo eres un idiota que pretende saber de espadas, me propuse a vencerte sólo con movimientos básicos

-Pero veo que no funciono

 **BGM OFF**

-…Aunque, ¿sabes? Esto aún no ha terminado

 **—Fernando:** _Yo creo que sí_

 **—Tamaba:** Nop –apuntando atrás de él

Fernando gira un poco su cuello para mirar hacia a donde apunta Tamaba.

 **—Fernando:** (!?)

Una chica enmascarada va saliendo de detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca de una ventana del edificio y lo estaba apuntando con una especie de _Cerbatana_. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para saber que debía lanzar dardos envenenados.

-Así que siempre me tuviste desde el principio, ¿eh?

 **—Tamaba:** Tal vez… –dijo inocentemente

Mientras él miraba a la chica enmascarada, Tamaba volvió a levantarse y apuntaba con su espada nuevamente hacia Fernando.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que "las paredes escuchaban"?

-Ella estuvo detrás de la puerta de la enfermería escuchando la conversación entre Warabi y tú y luego me lo informó

Tamaba empezó a acercarse.

-¿Sabes qué hacer ahora?

 **BGM:** watch?v=R9BOCS88QLI (Ore Wa Tokoton Tomaranai! (Karaoke) - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Music Extended)

 **—Fernando:** (!) –vio algo

-Je [Sonrisa confiada]

Vuelve a mirar a Tamaba.

 **—Tamaba:** (!)

Fernando extendió su brazo derecho hacia ella.

 **—Fernando:** Ya no quiero lastimarte más, pero si sigues acercándote lo volveré a lanzar

-Y ambos sabemos que ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de esquivarlo

 **—Tamaba:** (…)

-Así que le das la espalda al veneno, ¿eh?

-Es obvio que de esta no sales, así que la pregunta es: ¿Cuál llegará más rápido; mi espada o el veneno?

Tamaba se abalanzó hacia Fernando y la chica enmascarada se preparaba para lanzar su dardo, pero…

[¡PAZ!]

Desde la ventana, una espada enfundada golpea la parte trasera de su cabeza y cae inconsciente por el golpe.

La ventana que estaba cerca de la chica enmascarada era donde Warabi estaba guardando reposo y observando la pelea de Fernando.

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

-Eso te enseñará a no entrometerte en las peleas y conversaciones de los demás

 **—Tamaba:** (!) –se dio cuenta de eso

Lentamente dirige su mirada hacia Fernando, pero…

 **—Fernando:** _¡Presión G!_

[¡PUM!]

Una ráfaga de energía transparente pasa rosando el lado izquierdo de su rostro e impacta en el suelo no muy lejos de allí, creando un pequeño cráter.

Tamaba se detuvo.

 **—Tamaba:** (…)

-Me enfrentaste a mí porque sabías que Warabi te ayudaría…

-(…)

-¿Por qué ella te ayudó?

 **—Fernando:** "Nunca sabes lo que hará la gente", ¿recuerdas? Tú misma me lo dijiste

-Pero te diré la verdadera razón: "Amistad"

 **—Tamaba:** (!)

-(…)

Lentamente se le fue formando una sonrisa y…

[¡SLAM!]

Se tumbó al suelo boca arriba.

-Ja, ja, ja

-[Suspira]

-Esa fue una maravillosa respuesta

-¡Los humanos son realmente interesantes!

 **—Fernando:** ¿Pero qué dices? –dijo con una sonrisa

-También eres humana… No eres un monstruo

 **—Tamaba:** (!)

Él le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

 **—Fernando:** Después de todo, al final te enojaste

-Tus sentimientos pueden no mostrarse fácilmente, pero definitivamente están allí

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Qué?

[Sus mejillas se sonrojan]

Desvía la mirada

-…Realmente te odio, Fernando –dijo entre balbuceos pero tomando la mano de él

 **—Fernando:** Ja, ja –mientras la levanta

-(!)

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM (bucle):** watch?v=JV0QJSVZDXk (Naruto - Fooling Mode)

[Se sonroja]

Rápidamente le da la espalda.

-¿P-podrías ponerte algo ya?

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Eh?

-¿No hay que abrazarse en esta clase de momentos?

 **—Fernando:** ¡N-no juegues de esa manera conmigo!

-Solo dame tu sello, ¿quieres? –y le pasó su tarjeta sin mirar atrás

Después de haber escuchado todo ese alboroto, se ve que Mary va acercándose al lugar y Warabi simplemente había salido por la ventana y también comenzó a acercarse.

 **—Mary:** [Inhala aire con sorpresa]

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

 **—Warabi:** Tamaba y Fernando acaban de terminar un duelo

 **—Mary:** ¡No me refiero a eso! –y comenzó a correr

Mary se acercó a Fernando, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y… empezó a zarandearlo.

 **—Fernando:** ¡WoooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo! –mientras iba y venía

Los ojos de ella estaban en blanco, pero llamas salían de ellos. Apretaba con furia sus dientes que estaban muy afilados.

 **—Mary:** ¡¿Por qué prefieres ver los pechos de Tamaba en lugar de los míos?! –dijo mientras lo sostenía de su cuello con su brazo izquierdo y en su brazo derecho que estaba levantado, tenía su espada lista para dar una estocada

 **—Fernando:** ¡T-te equivocas! ¡No es lo que parece!

 **—Mary:** ¡GRRRR!

 **—Warabi:** ¡Cálmate, Mary!

-Él te está diciendo la verdad

-Lo estuve observando todo este tiempo

-(!) –sus mejillas se ruborizaron

-N-no de la forma que tú piensas

-Y-yo…verás…ahmm

-¡De cualquier forma! Desvestirse fue la estrategia de Tamaba

Mary comenzó sonrojarse ligeramente.

 **—Mary:** E-entonces… él no… –dijo mirando a Fernando

 **—Fernando:** No

Ella lo suelta.

 **—Mary:** ¿P-pero qué clase de estrategia es esa? –preguntó algo enojada y sonrojada

 **—Fernando:** Eso mismo le pregunté

-(…)

-…Espera

-¿Qué tú no hiciste lo mismo? – (¬_¬)

 **—Mary:** (!) –se sonrojó aún más

-P-pues… yo…

 **—Warabi:** ¿Quieren callarse ustedes 2?

-Van a hacer que mi jaqueca vuelva

 **—Fernando:** Sí, ya tuve suficiente por un día –dijo desde el suelo

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Tamaba:** Aún no –dijo mientras le devolvía la tarjeta con su sello

 **—Fernando:** (?) –volteó a mirarla

Él tomó la tarjeta y le prestó atención.

 **—Tamaba:** Tsukuyo quiere verte

 **—Mary/Warabi:** (!)

 **BGM:** watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg (Dragon Ball Super OST - An Impossible Battle To Win)

En ese momento, nubes de tormenta cubrieron el cielo.

 **—Tamaba:** Te estará esperando cerca de la fuente

-(…)

-¿Sabes? Ella iba a enfrentarte primero que yo, pero logré convencerla para que yo sea primera y vine directamente hacia ti

 **-Flashback-**

Vemos caminando a la chica con vestido de _sacerdotisa, Tsukuyo,_ tenía los ojos cerrados. Por otro lado Tamaba iba viniendo de frente.

Ambas se detienen a cierta distancia.

 **—Tsukuyo:** ¿Qué quieres, Tamaba?

 **—Tamaba:** Nada –respondió inocentemente

-Solo lo mismo que tú

 **—Tsukuyo:** (…)

 **—Tamaba:** Síp, sé que vas a ir a verlo ahora

-Ahora mismo está en la enfermería-

 **—Tsukuyo:** Sé dónde está

 **—Tamaba:** Lo sé

-Tus oídos pueden "verlo" todo

-Pero dejando eso de lado, quiero jugar primera con él

 **—Tsukuyo:** …Y si me niego

 **—Tamaba:** Vamos, Tsukuyo

-¡No seas mala!

-Ambas sabemos que si te enfrenta primera, yo no tendré oportunidad de jugar con él

 **—Tsukuyo:** (…)

 **—Tamaba:** Entonces, ¿qué dices?

 **—Tsukuyo:** (…)

-…Está bien

-Pero, ¿realmente piensas que podrás encargarte de él?

Tamaba se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar.

 **—Tamaba:** Soy la más impredecible de todas

 **—Tsukuyo:** No deberías subestimar a tu oponente

Tamaba siguió caminando.

-…Entonces recuerda que estaré aquí sentada en la fuente

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Piensas que podría perder? –dijo sin voltear

 **—Tsukuyo:** Solo estoy diciendo que yo también estaré esperando…

[BLING] –levantó ligeramente su pulgar cerca del mango de su espada, revelando un pequeño brillo el filo de esta

-La oportunidad para corregirlo

Mientras Tamaba caminaba, una chica enmascarada parece que la está esperando en el camino.

En ese momento es cuando la chica enmascarada le cuenta sobre la conversación de Warabi y Fernando.

 **—Tamaba:** Mmm… así que Warabi dijo eso

-¿Quién diría que alguien la pondría así?

La chica enmascarada fue corriendo nuevamente hacia el edificio para volver a seguir a Fernando, pero se da cuenta que este se está dirigiendo hacia la puerta de entrada. Rápidamente logra escabullirse hasta un árbol que está cerca del edificio y de una ventana.

Tamaba volvió a seguir su camino mientras que seguía pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Tsukuyo.

-Vaya, jamás había visto a Tsukuyo tan interesada en alguien

-(…)

-No quisiera ser tú en este momento… Fernando

-(!) –se dio cuenta de que tenía a Fernando frente a ella

-Ji, ji. No lo creerás, pero justo estaba pensando en ti

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **—Fernando:** …Así que por eso estabas diciendo eso

 **—Tamaba:** Si te enfrentabas a ella primero… . .no hubiera quedado nada para mí –dijo con su dedo índice cerca de su boca

 **—Fernando:** (!)

Mary y Warabi se acercan más hasta Fernando.

 **—Mary:** Lo siento, Fernando, pero ella no está exagerando

 **—Warabi:** A pesar de ser la más joven… también es la más fuerte de nosotras

 **—Fernando:** _"Si ellas 3 realmente están preocupadas por esa Tsukuyo…"_ –pensó

- _"Je, je. Estoy en problemas, ¿cierto?"_

 **—/—/—/—**

En lo más alto de uno de los edificios (justo donde había peleado Fernando contra Warabi), observando a Fernando desde atrás del vallado de protección estaba la _Mujer Elegante_.

 **—Mujer Elegante:** Te traje aquí para darte a ti y a tu amigo una lección por la broma que quisieron hacerme sobre "el cambio de identidades"…

-Pero tal parece que la broma fue para ti y no para mí

-No solo te la jugaron, también quedaste encerrado en una academia gobernada por chicas

En ese momento se ve a la _Emperatriz_ recostándose de brazos cruzados por la pared con una ventana cerca de ella. Abre los ojos y mira por la ventana, fijando su mirada en como Fernando va caminando hacia su encuentro con Tsukuyo.

-Pensé que no durarías ni un día, pero hasta ahora no lo has hecho nada mal

-…Me has dado curiosidad y quisiera comprobar personalmente de qué eres capaz… claro si sales de esta

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

Se le nota muy pensativo a Fernando mientras camina sólo, pero de repente se encuentra con alguien.

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-¿Masuko?

 **—Masuko:** F-Fernando

-¿Estás bien?

-Escuché que peleaste contra Warabi

 **—Fernando:** Sí, estoy bien

-(…)

-No se lo vayas a decir a Warabi, pero… me costó un poco más contra Tamaba por la trampa que me hizo

 **—Masuko:** (!)

\- ¡¿T-Tamaba?! ¿"La monstruo con piel humana"?

 **—Fernando:** ¿No crees que es exagerado?

-Además-

-(!) –recordó algo

Su sonrisa iba cambiando por una expresión algo seria.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso de que me ibas a traicionar y cooperar con un plan de Tamaba?

 **—Masuko:** (!)

Desvió la mirada hacia abajo y se puso algo triste.

-¿L-lo sabías?

 **—Fernando:** (…)

-[Suspira]

-Al menos no pensabas drogarme

 **—Masuko:** (…)

 **—Fernando:** (…)

-(!)

-¡Pero serás…! ¡Gygh! ¡Gyagh!

-[Suspira]

-…Mejor te perdono ya antes que me cuentes todo lo que ibas a hacerme

 **—Masuko:** (!)

-¿E-es… en serio?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Quieres que lo siga recordando?

-Si me sigues tentando haré que hagas ejercicio todas las mañanas

Una expresión nerviosa fue sustituida lentamente por una sonrisa en Masukodera.

 **—Masuko:** Je… Ja, ja

-[Suspira]

-Gracias

 **—Fernando:** Bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo un asunto que atender –y se puso a caminar

 **—Masuko:** ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que vas a hacer? –lo siguió

 **—Fernando:** Pues-

-(!)

 **—Masuko:** ¿Q-qué?

 **—Fernando:** Esa chica con la espada… ¿es también una de las _5 Espadas_ _Supremas_?

 **BGM (min 0:50):** watch?v=KCoqdCjzFV8 (Most Epic Music Ever: Illusions)

Masukodera mira para ver a quién se refiere y… comienza a sudar frio.

 **—Masuko:** T-Tsukuyo

-¡La chica más fuerte de la academia!

-¡La única estudiante de secundaria entre las _5 Espadas Supremas_!

-¡Es una belleza de la que chicos, chicas e incluso las _5 Espadas Supremas_ tienen miedo!

 **—Fernando:** Respondiendo a tu pregunta; este es el asunto que tengo que atender

-Ella tiene el último sello que necesito, además de que es ella quién quiere verme, así que si me disculpas –sacó sus guantes y comenzó a acercarse a Tsukuyo

 **—Masuko:** ¡Espera! –sudando frio y tratando de detenerlo

-¡Ella es muy peligrosa!

-¡Te matará!

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM** **(min 0:40):** watch?v=39xRAW3CpmE (Position Music - Raising The Damned (Epic Dark Massive Industrial Action)) (0:41)

Fernando terminó de colocarse sus guantes.

 **—Fernando:** _No lo creo-_

[¡SLAHS!]

-(!)

Tsukuyo ya estaba a un lado de Fernando y con su espada desenvainada a cm de su cuello. Por primera vez se veía sus ojos abiertos; eran de color rojo carmesí, pero opacos.

Por otro lado, los ojos de Fernando se habían hecho pequeños y "temblaban" (no se quedaban en un solo lugar) debido a lo sorprendido que estaba.

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Quería ponerlo todo en este capítulo, pero me parecía que sería algo extenso, así que lo dividí en 2 partes... no sé qué opinan.**

 **Y sí. Con eso quiero decir que ya tengo terminada la 2da parte y sólo me faltaría corregir los detalles, ej: Corrección de palabras, BGM, etc. Por lo que no tardaría mucho en volver a actualizar**

 **Además quiero que me disculpen por la tardanza, pero durante las vacaciones de verano recibí visitas de parientes en casa. Haciendo que me sea dificultoso poder escribir con la libertad que necesitaba.**

 **Creía que en las vacaciones tendría más tiempo, pero no fue así XD.**

 **Un saludo para:**

 **—alexandervallejo144:** Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado.

-Te aseguro que Mary se la pasó corrigiéndolo esa 1 semana que no lo vimos. Ja, ja, ja

 **—CrisKakis:** Justo pensaba dar una pequeña explicación por lo de los poderes en este capítulo, así que espero haberte aclarado algunas cosas. Como vimos, cuando es humano no le será tan fácil usar los poderes como él cree.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Aproximadamente después del siguiente capítulo lo volveremos a ver por Equestria.

-Saludos y (aunque sea un poco tarde XD) Feliz Año Nuevo!

 **—Portassj:** Muy pronto sabremos qué está pasando con Twili y las demás.

-En el próximo capítulo tal vez veamos algo relacionado o no.

-Hasta ahora no se sobrepasó con lo de usar sus poderes (y aunque lo intentara no podría de momento, ya que no sabe cómo), así que mientras no lo haga él estará bien

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

Masukodera sale de entre un arbusto.

 **—Masuko:** Oye, ¿aún estás vivo?

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo] [Jadeo]

-C-creo que sí

 **—Tsukuyo:** No

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

 **—Tsukuyo:** Tú moriste

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** _"A pesar de que mi ADN cambió, el ataque de hace un rato… no pude verlo"_ –pensó

- _"Ella es muy rápida. Debo derrotarla en tan solo unos movimientos, porque si no lo hago…"_

-[Traga saliva]

- _"Será mi fin"_

 **—Tsukuyo:** Si no vas a venir, entonces iré yo

[DASH]

 **—Fernando:** _No lo creo_

- _¡Presión G!_

[¡PUM!]

El lugar donde estaba Tsukuyo fue impactado por la técnica, levantando polvo en el lugar.

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando aún estaba en el aire cuando Tsukuyo ya estaba frente a él, preparó su espada para hacer un corte en diagonal, pero…

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!)

La mano izquierda de Fernando sostenía una bola de energía blanquecina.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Hey!

Lanzó una "flecha" de energía, pero ella logró detenerse y pudo evadirlo. De esa forma él consiguió algo de distancia

 **—/—/—/—**

En ese momento, un brillo apareció por los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando.

-(!)

Él empezó a observar sus manos.

-Je… Je, je

-[Suspira]

Levanta la mirada.

-Ahora sí estoy perdido

Supo inmediatamente que había regresado a la normalidad.

Él esbozó una sonrisa confiada, pero un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir por un lado de su boca.

 **—/—/—/—**

Tsukuyo corre por unos momentos y finalmente se lanza contra ellas.

En ese momento unos cambios empezaron a notarse en él.

 **—/—/—/—**

Su cabello negro estaba erizado y con un mechón que caía sobre su frente, pero lo más notable era la expresión seria/fría que tenía.

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**


	24. Graduación

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 **BGM:** watch?v=zp71_SCiZRM (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 - Hyperbolic Time Chamber Extended)

Por otro lado una chica rubia, con un gran moño en la cabeza y con lentes de sol, estaba llegando a la Academia.

 **—Chica del Moño:** ¡Aloha!

Pero lo más llamativo era que tenía una espada a la derecha de su cintura, indicando que era una de las _5 Espadas._

-¡Hola, Academia Coexistencia!

-¡Warabi, está de vuelta de hawai!

 **—/—/—/—**

Se notaban 4 siluetas entre las sombras, siendo una Warabi.

 **—Warabi:** Que comience…

-¡El legendario festival de sangre!

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** ¡Wow! –se arrojó hacia un lado

Logró ver 2 puntos rojos brillantes que lo observaban desde las sombras del techo y que rápidamente se abalanzaron hacia él. Cuando la criatura se logra poner de pie, se nota que es nada más y nada menos que…

-¡¿Qué hace un oso en la escuela?! –dijo aterrado

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Tiene una personalidad muy amable!

-¡Su nombre es Kyo-bo, el brutal!

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Dónde está lo amable en eso?!

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tohko:** ko, ko, ko

-¿Entonces, quien va a luchar primero?

 **—Mary:** ¡Yo lo haré!

 **—Fernando:** Ya me explicaron las reglas –y comenzó a subir las escaleras

-¡Estoy bastante seguro de que yo iré primero!

 **—Warabi:** _"Oh, así que no le tiene miedo a Kyo-bo"_ –pensó con una sonrisa confiada

 **—Fernando:** Pero si ese oso llega a matarme… les aseguro que voy a molestarme –dijo mientras se acercaba al oso

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-¡¿Todavía no es suficiente?! –mientras el oso volvía a mirarlo

 **—Kyo-bo:** **¡ROOAAARRRR!**

 **—Warabi:** (!)

- _"¡¿Molestó a Kyo-bo?!"_ –pensó sorprendida

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** Eres muy bonita- ¡Kyk! ¡Pero arrastrar a personas inocentes, y también hacerles daño…! –refiriéndose a Masuko

-¡También trataste de avergonzar a estas 2 de aquí mientras miras desde lo alto…! –refiriéndose a Mary y Rin

-¡Esas cosas son las que me molestan mucho!

 **—Mary:** Fernando…

 **—Fernando:** Si gano, ¡Todas ustedes llevarán _mawashi_!

-¡Prepárense!

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Warabi:** ¿Q-qué…?

 **—Mary:** ¡Fernando ganó! ¡Bien! –dijo con mucha alegría

[DERRAPE]

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Eh?! –se detiene realmente confundido

 **—Rin:** Kyo-bo perdió por _fujomake, mawashi_ desatado

-También se le conoce como _morodashi_

 **—Fernando:** [Parpadeo]

-¿…Fue porque se le cayó el pañal?

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Warabi:** (…)

 **—Ayudantes:** ¿Princesa?

 **—Warabi:** Díganles a todos –había una sombra en su mirada

-Cámbiense y entren

-¡Y… –golpea la punta de su funda de espada contra el suelo

-Todo el personal, cambien a Red Pepper Shift Tower!

 **—Ayudantes:** ¡¿Huh?!

Se levanta y desenvaina un poco su espada.

 **—Warabi:** Los juegos se terminaron –mientras apretaba los dientes

-¡Esto es la guerra!

 **—/—/—/—**

En ese momento, Kyo-bo llega hasta el último piso quién sabe cómo y se coloca detrás de su dueña.

 **—Kyo-bo:** **¡Roaarr!**

 **—Warabi:** ¡Sientan la picadura de mi espada!

 **—/—/—/—**

Kyo-bo no perdió tiempo y lanzó otro derechazo, pero Fernando pudo reaccionar.

- _¡No lo creo!_ –dijo

Fernando se agachó esquivando el golpe y rápidamente apuntó desde lejos al estómago del gran animal.

- _¡Presión G!_

.

.

.

Pero nada pasó. La energía transparente no había salido disparada de su mano.

-(!)

- _"…No puedo hacerlo!"_ –pensó

El oso recordó lo que significaba esa pose y se agacho un poco para cubrir y proteger su estómago.

-(!)

Esa fue una oportunidad que él no desaprovechó.

-¡Hey!

[¡PAZ!]

Fernando le dio un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas en plena nariz a Kyo-bo.

[¡SLAM!]

Para finalmente dejarlo fuera de combate.

 **—/—/—/—**

Intentando actuar de _genial,_ fue directamente contra Warabi aun sabiendo que en ese momento él no tenía ninguna habilidad especial activada. Así que pasó lo normal.

[¡SLASH!]

Warabi había hecho un salto y cayó en un solo pie y con gracia a espaldas de Fernando mientras tenía su espada extendida en su mano derecha.

Por otro lado a Fernando le salía una gran salpicadura de sangre de su hombro derecho y espalda.

 **—Warabi:** _Giro del Moño_ –nombre de su técnica

 **—/—/—/—**

En ese momento un brillo aparece por los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando.

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-(…)

-…Je –una sonrisa confiada aparece en su rostro

 **—Warabi:** Hmph –mientras adoptaba una pose con su espada

- _¡Armadura Derecha! ¡Forma de Rompimiento!_ –nombre de la pose

Los dos se observaban por unos momentos.

.

.

.

Y luego ambos corren el uno hacia el otro.

Warabi lanza un corte horizontal desde su derecha hacia su izquierda en dirección al cuello de Fernando, pero…

[DASH]

Él desaparece de su vista.

 **-Cámara Dinámica (Lenta)-**

Warabi está con su brazo derecho extendido realizando el corte, pero vemos que Fernando lleva su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el ataque mientras dobla sus rodillas y así pasar por debajo de la espada. Pero con el impulso que traía había logrado barrerse en el suelo con sus rodillas hasta llegar junto a Warabi y posar su mano en el estómago de ella.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica (Lenta)-**

 **—Warabi:** (!)

Una concentración de energía trasparente comenzó a formarse en la mano de Fernando.

 **—Fernando:** _¡Presión G!_

[¡PUM!]

Una especie de energía trasparente recorrió toda esa zona. Eso fue más que suficiente para mandarla a volar frente a las cámaras.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tamaba:** No quisiera ser tú en este momento… Fernando

-(!) –se dio cuenta de que tenía a Fernando frente a ella

-Ji, ji. No lo creerás, pero justo estaba pensando en ti

 **—Fernando:** _"Viniendo eso de ella, no sé si es bueno o malo"_ –pensó

-¿Gracias? –dijo

 **—Tamaba:** Estaba planeando algo especial para ti…

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Una puñalada o quedar cortado?

Fernando la miraba desde el suelo con un ojo cerrado y apretando los dientes mientras tenía su mano derecha en su pecho.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Te rindes?

 **—Fernando:** Si lo dices por la vista, ni lo dudes, pero si lo dices por la pelea…

-Je –una sonrisa confiada

- _No lo creo_

-De hecho, creo que por fin puedo vencerte

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Puedes?

 **—Fernando:** Bueno, al menos eso espero

Se coloca en posición de pelea.

-Ven a mí " _Señorita Impredecible_ "

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando agarra con su mano derecha al mismo tiempo la espada y la mano izquierda de Tamaba, deteniendo así el ataque. Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Fernando, sin soltar la mano y la espada, la estira ligeramente hacia él mientras extiende su mano izquierda.

La mano izquierda de Fernando ya estaba posada sobre su estómago. Y sin esperar nada…

 **—Fernando:** _¡Presión G!_

[¡PUM!]

Como si fuera una corriente de aire, la técnica golpea esa zona y todo el cuerpo. Eso es más que suficiente para mandarla a volar.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** Sí, ya tuve suficiente por un día –dijo desde el suelo

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Tamaba:** Aún no –dijo mientras le devolvía la tarjeta con su sello

 **—Fernando:** (?) –volteó a mirarla

Él tomó la tarjeta y le prestó atención.

 **—Tamaba:** Tsukuyo quiere verte

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Mujer Elegante:** …Me has dado curiosidad y quisiera comprobar personalmente de qué eres capaz… claro si sales de esta

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** Bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo un asunto que atender –y se puso a caminar

 **—Masuko:** ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que vas a hacer? –lo siguió

 **—Fernando:** Pues-

-(!)

 **—Masuko:** ¿Q-qué?

 **—Fernando:** Esa chica con la espada… ¿es también una de las _5 Espadas_ _Supremas_?

 **BGM (min 0:50):** watch?v=KCoqdCjzFV8 (Most Epic Music Ever: Illusions)

Masukodera mira para ver a quién se refiere y… comienza a sudar frio.

 **—Masuko:** T-Tsukuyo

-¡La chica más fuerte de la academia!

-¡La única estudiante de secundaria entre las _5 Espadas Supremas_!

-¡Es una belleza de la que chicos, chicas e incluso las _5 Espadas Supremas_ tienen miedo!

 **—Fernando:** Respondiendo a tu pregunta; este es el asunto que tengo que atender

-Ella tiene el último sello que necesito, además de que es ella quién quiere verme, así que si me disculpas –sacó sus guantes y comenzó a acercarse a Tsukuyo

 **—Masuko:** ¡Espera! –sudando frio y tratando de detenerlo

-¡Ella es muy peligrosa!

-¡Te matará!

 **BGM OFF**

Fernando terminó de colocarse sus guantes.

 **—Fernando:** _No lo creo-_

[¡SLAHS!]

-(!)

Tsukuyo ya estaba a un lado de Fernando y con su espada desenvainada a cm de su cuello. Por primera vez se veía sus ojos abiertos; eran de color rojo carmesí, pero opacos.

Por otro lado, los ojos de Fernando se habían hecho pequeños y "temblaban" (no se quedaban en un solo lugar) debido a lo sorprendido que estaba.

 **BGM OFF**

 **Graduación**

 **BGM (bucle):** watch?v=aidqV0y9r8I (Dragon Ball GT | BGM #44)

 **—Fernando:** ¡Wow! –retrocediendo del susto

Puso su mano sobre su cuello para saber si aún lo tenía.

Masukodera sale de entre un arbusto.

 **—Masuko:** Oye, ¿aún estás vivo?

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo] [Jadeo]

-C-creo que sí

 **—Tsukuyo:** No

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

 **—Tsukuyo:** Tú moriste

-No te preocupes. No tienes ningún corte

-Después de todo, la directora me encargó tu cuidado

-Me dijo que podías romper las reglas en dos ocasiones

 **—Fernando:** ¿Rompí las reglas?

 **—Tsukuyo:** En una ocasión entraste en el dormitorio de las chicas

-Así que aún te queda una oportunidad

 **—Fernando:** Pero ya dije que fue un accidente

-No lo hice a propósito

 **—Tsukuyo:** Si hubiera sido cualquier otro incidente, no iba a darle mucha importancia…

-Pero yo estoy encargada de cuidar los dormitorios

 **—Fernando:** (!)

 **—Tsukuyo:** Es por eso… –pone su mano sobre el mango de su espada

-Que voy a corregirte

 **—Fernando:** [Traga saliva]

-Oye, oye. Eres muy apresurada, siendo que tu aspecto parece muy tranquilo

 **—Tsukuyo:** Escucho los murmullos

-…Además, no entiendo a qué te refieres con mi aspecto

 **—Fernando:** Je, je… ¿eh?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-(…)

-(!)

-N-no me digas…

-¿A caso tú…?

 **—Tsukuyo:** Ya que no puedo ver nada, mis oídos son más agudos, no te preocupes

Ella adopta una posición de _battōjutsu_.

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-(…)

- _"A pesar de que mi ADN cambió, el ataque de hace un rato… no pude verlo"_ –pensó

- _"Ella es muy rápida. Debo derrotarla en tan solo unos movimientos, porque si no lo hago…"_

-[Traga saliva]

- _"Será mi fin"_

 **BGM OFF**

Se colocó sus guantes y adoptó una pose de pelea.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos.

 **BGM:** watch?v=0LtytTGQYlo (Challengers - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Music Extended)

 **—Tsukuyo:** Si no vas a venir, entonces iré yo

[DASH]

 **—Fernando:** _No lo creo_

- _¡Presión G!_ –extendiendo el brazo hacia ella

Una ráfaga de energía transparente salió disparada de su mano.

[¡PUM!]

El lugar donde estaba Tsukuyo fue impactado por la técnica, levantando polvo en el lugar.

 **—Rin/Mary/Warabi:** (!)

-¡¿Puede atacar a distancia?!

 **—Tamaba:** Así es

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Amou:** No solo eso, el ataque también tiene una buena velocidad

-(…)

-Pero…

 **—/—/—/—**

El polvo desapareció del lugar.

 **—Fernando:** (!)

Pero Tsukuyo no estaba allí.

Sin esperar nada, Fernando se impulsó fuertemente hacia adelante y dio media vuelta en el aire para poder observar hacia atrás.

[SLAHS]

De esa forma pudo ver como Tsukuyo caía en picada y desenvainando su espada en el lugar donde él se encontraba hace unos instantes. El choque de su espada contra el suelo produjo chispas.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Rin:** _"Ambos son Increíbles"_

- _"Tsukuyo aprovechó que las nubes ocultaban los rayos del sol. De esa forma su sombra no sería vista en el suelo al momento de saltar y así evitar ser detectada"_

 _-"Por otro lado, Fernando al no ver a Tsukuyo allí, supo que eso solo significaba una cosa: Un ataque sorpresa"_ –pensó

- _"Al no verla en el rango de su visión periférica descartó ataques por los costados"_

- _"Haciendo que solo quede un lugar: por la espalda"_

- _"Si quieres sorprender a tu enemigo, atacar por la espalda es lo mejor, pero…"_

- _"También existe otra zona inesperada para atacar: por arriba"_

- _"Al lanzarse hacia adelante logra evitar cualquiera de esos 2 ataques"_

 **—/—/—/—**

Gracias a su agilidad, Tsukuyo pudo caer de pie sin problema alguno, se acuclilló debido a la caída, pero luego usó esa fuerza acumulada y se impulsó velozmente tras él.

Fernando aún estaba en el aire cuando Tsukuyo ya estaba frente a él, preparó su espada para hacer un corte en diagonal, pero…

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!)

La mano izquierda de Fernando sostenía una bola de energía blanquecina.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Hey!

Lanzó una "flecha" de energía, pero ella logró detenerse y pudo evadirlo. Pero por otra parte él consiguió algo de distancia.

 **—Rin/Mary/Warabi/Tamaba:** (!)

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Amou:** (!)

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Mujer Elegante:** (!)

 **—/—/—/—**

Todas se habían sorprendido, era la primera vez que veían que él hacía esa técnica.

Ahora ambas manos de Fernando estaban sosteniendo una bola brillante blanquecina.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Eres muy buena esquivando una! –extendió su brazo derecho y lanzó una "flecha"

Tsukuyo ágilmente lo esquiva y comienza a correr hacia Fernando.

-Pero…

Las bolas brillaron un poco más fuerte y se hicieron un poco más grande.

- _¡Ráfaga de Volley al Máximo!_

"Flechas" de energía comenzaron a salir en varias direcciones, pero se dirigían a un mismo punto.

[¡BUM!]

La técnica solo duró unos momentos, pero levantó algo de polvo.

.

.

.

.

Tsukuyo estaba con su espada en forma horizontal a modo de defensa, pudo bloquear algunos, pero no todos.

 **—Tsukuyo:** [Jadeo] [Jadeo]

 **—Mary:** Durante todo este tiempo que estuve con él, nunca hizo nada parecido

 **—Rin:** ¿"Todo este tiempo"?

-Hablas como si hubieras estado con él toda tu vida

-Te recuerdo que fue sólo 1 semana

 **—Mary:** ¡E-eso ya lo sé, pero no es lo que trato de decir!

 **—Tamaba:** Tratas de decir que te gustaría estar con él toda tu vida

 **—Mary:** C'exact

-(!)

-¡No! ¡N-no es eso! –dijo sonrojada

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Y qué hay de ti, Warabi?

 **—Warabi:** (!)

-¿A-a qué te refieres? –dijo sonrojada

 **—Rin:** ¿Tú también, Warabi?

 **—Mary:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **—Warabi:** N-no sé de qué hablas –dijo cruzándose de brazos

 **—Mary:** ¡Sabía que no debía dejarte sola con él!

 **—Warabi:** ¡Hablas como si él te perteneciera!

-¿Acaso sale contigo?

 **—Mary:** ¿Q-qué dices? C-claro que no

 **—Warabi:** Entonces él está libre

 **—Tamaba:** Para ti

 **—Warabi:** Exacto

-(!)

-¡N-no!

 **—Rin:** Suficiente ustedes 3

-Discutan todo lo que quieran después de que la pelea haya terminado

 **—Mary/Warabi:** (!) –y vuelven a mirar la pelea algo preocupadas

-(…)

- _"Te cuidado, Fernando"_ –pensaron

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

La cámara iba acercándose nuevamente al lugar de la pelea.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

 **BGM OFF**

Tsukuyo volvía a enfundar su espada y a adoptar nuevamente una posición de _battōjutsu._

Fernando volvió a generar una bola de energía en cada mano.

 **—Tsukuyo:** Es la primera vez que me enfrento a esta clase de ataque –abriendo sus ojos

-Pero… –se aculilló ligeramente

 **BGM:** watch?v=gjCaBIpUsmE (Warrior From An Unknown Land - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Music Extended)

De tan solo ver ese movimiento, Fernando extendió sus brazos para atacar, pero…

[DASH]

 **—Fernando:** (!)

Ella había aparecido frente a él.

 **-Cámara Dinámica- (Lenta)**

[SLAHS]

Hizo un corte en diagonal hacia arriba.

[SLAHS]

Hizo un corte en diagonal hacia abajo

[SLAHS]

Hizo un corte vertical de abajo hacia arriba

En tan solo unos instantes, Fernando había recibido 3 cortes.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica- (Lenta)**

[DAHS]

Tsukuyo apareció distanciada a espaldas de Fernando con su espada en lo alto debido al último corte y un poco de polvo se había levantado debido a la gran velocidad.

-(…) –estaba con los ojos bien abiertos

.

.

.

-[Tos] –expulsando sangre

En el acto cae arrodillado mientras sangre comienza a salir de sus heridas.

-¡Kyk! ¡GYAAGH! –dio un grito por el dolor

-[Jadeo] [Jadeo]

 **—Mary/Warabi:** ¡Fernando!

 **—Tsukuyo:** ¿Aún estás arrodillado?

-Eres admirable

-Con ese ataque cualquiera habría quedado inconsciente… como mínimo

Dijo eso en sentido de que él también pudo haber muerto.

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo] [Jadeo]

- _"No pude hacer nada… de hecho no vi nada"_ –pensó

Utilizando casi todas sus fuerzas logró levantarse.

-[Jadeo]

Se dio la vuelta para poder mirarla.

Mary y Warabi observaban con mucha preocupación.

En ese momento, un brillo apareció por los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando.

-(!)

Él empezó a observar sus manos.

-Je… Je, je

-[Suspira]

-Ahora sí estoy perdido

Supo inmediatamente que había regresado a la normalidad.

Él esbozó una sonrisa confiada, pero un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir por un lado de su boca.

[Pasos]

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Tsukuyo:** (…)

 **—Fernando:** (?!)

Mary y Warabi se habían puesto frente a Fernando.

 **—Tsukuyo:** Ustedes 2…

-¿Qué quieren? –dijo abriendo sus ojos

 **—Mary:** Es suficiente –dijo con una gota de sudor en su sien

 **—Warabi:** Creemos que te estás excediendo un poco –dijo con una gota de sudor en su sien

 **—Tsukuyo:** ¿Entonces están diciendo que van a interferir?

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Aléjense de aquí!

Mary gira ligeramente la cabeza para observarlo.

 **—Mary:** Debido a mi radiante belleza, todas las chicas de esta academia me envidiaban –dijo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa confiada

-(…) –su sonrisa confiada había pasado a una sonrisa débil y su mirada pasó a una un poco triste/melancólica

 **BGM:** watch?v=jT9WW9qQ4d8 (Naruto Shippuden - Samidare |EXTENDED| (Early Summer Rain))

-…Por eso no tengo muchas amigas

-Y los hombres se acercaban a mí sólo con "esas" intenciones

-Entonces decidí que no necesito amigas, y también corregir a los hombres

-…Hasta que te conocí

 **-Flashback-**

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Mary.

 **—Mary:** Sí, lo tengo –buscando en su bolsillo

-Aquí está –le mostró el sello

 **—Fernando:** (!) –se dio cuenta de que ella iba a hacer un movimiento

Repentinamente con un tirón de su mano logra quitarse la corbata y desabotonarse la parte superior de la camisa… mostrando la parte superior de sus pechos y un poco de su sostén color rosado y puso entre ellos el sello.

 **—Mary:** ¡Ven y tómalo! –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

 **—Fernando:** _"¡¿Qué?!"_ –pensó y comenzó a sonrojarse

 **—/—/—/—**

La temblorosa mano derecha de él ya estaba muy cerca de los pechos de Mary, pero…

[¡PAZ!]

Una mano detuvo la mano de Fernando.

 **—Mary:** (!)

Era la propia mano izquierda de Fernando la que había detenido su mano derecha.

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo]

-T-te lo dije… –con una gota de sudor en su sien y sonrojado

-No voy a tocar a nadie si están forzándome a hacerlo

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-Me demostraste que no todos los hombres son así

-…Y en tan solo unos días te convertiste en un amigo verdadero para mí

-Así que –mirándolo directamente

-No la pasé tan mal –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

 **—Fernando:** (!)

 **—Warabi:** Siempre estuve enfrentando retos muy duros

-Kyo-bo fue uno de ellos

-Pero Kyo-bo no solo se convirtió en un reto, también se convirtió en mi mejor amiga

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-¿Ese oso es una osa?

 **—Warabi:** Tú también te convertiste en un reto muy duro para mí, así que estaba lista para recibir un duro final

-Pero tú…

 **-Flashback-**

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo] [Jadeo]

-[Suspira] –mientras cierra sus ojos

Comienza a acercarse a ella.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

Warabi comienza a abrir los ojos mientras aún está en el suelo.

 **—Warabi:** Je ¿Es en serio?

-¿Te preocupas por mí?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

 **—Mary:** (!) –esas palabras la sorprendieron

-(…)

Finalmente se le forma una cálida sonrisa.

Él le extiende la mano.

 **—Fernando:** Vamos

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

-(…) –observando su mano y luego a él

-Esto no lo hará… –pone una sonrisa

-…Esto no lo hará –tomando su mano

 **—/—/—/—**

En ese momento Fernando levanta a Warabi y la carga como una princesa.

Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse y seguidamente sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-¡¿P-pero qué crees que haces?!

 **—Fernando:** ¿No es obvio?

-Esta es la mejor manera de llevarte más rápido a la enfermería

 **—Warabi:** S-sí, pero…

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-Hiciste algo a la que no estoy acostumbrada

Ella pone una cálida sonrisa.

-Pero entendí que no es tan malo recibir algo de caballerosidad debes en cuando

Ambas voltean al frente.

 **—Fernando:** ¡N-no! ¡Kyk! ¡Deténganse!

 **—Tsukuyo:** Saben lo que ocurrirá si no se apartan, ¿cierto?

 **—Mary/Warabi:** ¡Sí, lo sabemos! –respondieron con una expresión y sonrisa confiada, pero una gota de sudor en la sien

Tsukuyo comenzó a caminar lentamente, poniendo su mano en el mango de su espada enfundada.

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

La mujer elegante estaba en la azotea del edificio observando y se estaba comunicando con alguien con un teléfono celular.

 **—Mujer Elegante:** Parece que está decidido lo que sucederá con el "Estudiante de Transferencia"

* * *

 **-En otra escuela-**

Las construcciones y edificios eran diferentes, indicando que no era la escuela donde estaba Fernando.

 **—¿?:** ¿Te refieres a Tsukuyo?

-Qué inesperado

Recostada por un árbol se encuentra una chica de cabello verde y corto, con un fleco que cubría sus ojos. Tenía un uniforme diferente, correspondiente a dicha escuela.

-Parece que pasaré a saludarla, hace mucho que no lo hago…

-Aunque por ahora es mejor esperar a ver qué sucederá con su pelea

Puso una sonrisa, pero se notaban que sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Tsukuyo.

-Observar los duelos es muy productivo

* * *

 **-Academia Aichi-**

Fernando intentó moverse, pero las heridas se lo impedían y tuvo que arrodillarse con una pierna.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Gyg! [Jadeo]

-Agradezco que cuando tengo que pelear, mis poderes aparezcan

-¡Kyk! –apretó los dientes

-¡…Pero es cuando tengo que proteger a los demás que más lo necesito! –dijo con mucha rabia e impotencia

Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado en los _Campos Elíseos._

 **-Flashback-**

Una presión inimaginablemente fuerte comenzó a azotarlo. El suelo alrededor de él empezaba a agrietarse.

Miraba sus puños mientras apretaba los dientes. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no caer al suelo. (Se encontraba en la posición de "cargar energía")

Ahora el suelo comenzaba a hundirse ligeramente, pero en vez de ir más profundo este se expandía hacia los costados.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Tsukuyo corre por unos momentos y finalmente se lanza contra ellas.

 **BGM:** watch?v=-ksdQb4oWME (Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi - Rising Force)

En ese momento unos cambios empezaron a notarse en él.

-Por eso yo… –de entre su "hopo", un mechón comenzaba a caer sobre su frente hasta llegar a la altura de sus ojos

 **-Flashback-**

 **—Mary:** Y en tan solo unos días te convertiste en un amigo verdadero para mí

-Así que… –mirándolo directamente

-No la pasé tan mal –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

 **-Fin Flashback**

-¡Por eso yo…! –el resto de su cabello comenzó a erizarse hacia arriba

 **-Flashback-**

 **—Warabi:** Hiciste algo a la que no estoy acostumbrada

Ella pone una cálida sonrisa.

-Pero entendí que no es tan malo recibir algo de caballerosidad debes en cuando

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-¡No lo permitirééééé!

Un aura de energía blanca transparente cubrió por menos de un segundo a Fernando y luego volvió a desparecer.

 **-Cámara Dinámica- (Lenta)**

Tsukuyo se iba acercando a ellas, y las 2 también comienzan a cargar hacia el frente… pero de repente en medio de ellas 2 aparece Fernando, poniendo sus manos en un hombro respectivamente y luego las empujó hacia cada lado apartándolas del camino mientras se lanzaba hacia su frente.

Su cabello negro estaba erizado y con un mechón que caía sobre su frente, pero lo más notable era la expresión seria/fría que tenía.

Ambos ya estaban uno frente al otro; Tsukuyo ya había desenvainado y se encontraba lanzando un corte horizontal de izquierda a derecha, y Fernando tenía su mano izquierda cerca de su propia cadera mientras estaba extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia la espada.

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!)

- _"¿Intentarás detener mi espada con tu mano?" –_ pensó

- _"No importa lo fuerte que seas… tendré que enseñarte la diferencia entre el cuerpo y una espada"_ –y aceleró su ataque

Cuando la espada iba alcanzar la mano de Fernando, vemos que esta ya tenía energía trasparente acumulada.

 **BGM:** (Ir a min 0:51)

[¡BUM!]

Una enorme ráfaga de energía transparente se lleva por delante la espada. Y no solo eso, también se lleva por delante unos arbustos y parte del césped, dejando la tierra expuesta y finalmente impacta contra el vallado de la academia, echando una parte de ella.

 **—Rin/Mary/Warabi/Tamaba:** (!)

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Amou:** (!)

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Mujer Elegante:** (!)

 **—/—/—/—**

Tsukuyo estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se veía de fondo el polvo que había levantado el ataque al impactar contra el vallado. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse sorprendida.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica- (Lenta)**

-(!) –da un parpadeo al sentir algo

La mano derecha de Fernando había tomado ambas manos de ella, y sin esperar nada la estiró hacia él. La cara de Tsukuyo quedó a unos cm de la cara de Fernando, y eso fue debido a que algo la detuvo.

La mano izquierda de él estaba cargada con energía transparente y estaba deteniendo el cuerpo de ella desde el estómago.

Se ve la cara seria/fría de Fernando y luego se ve la cara de Tsukuyo teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos y una gota de sudor en su sien.

 **—Mary:** ¿Ese es… Fernando?

 **—Warabi:** ¿Pero qué le pasó? –dijo sorprendida

-Hay algo diferente

Fernando cerró sus ojos.

 **—Fernando:** _No puedes ganar_

Repentinamente los abre.

-… _No contra mí_

La energía transparente en la mano izquierda de Fernando empezó a hacerse más grande.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero luego se hizo nuevamente pequeña.

 **—Fernando:** _¡Presión G!_

[PUM]

Una pequeña ráfaga de energía recorrió el cuerpo de Tsukuyo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarla a volar.

 **—Los demás:** (!)

Cayó en el piso boca arriba y comenzó a toser.

 **—Tsukuyo:** [Tos] [Tos]

 **BGM OFF**

Todos observaban en silencio.

Entonces Fernando comenzó a acercarse a Tsukuyo. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, él se quedó parado, la observaba allí en el suelo.

Tsukuyo lentamente abría los ojos y se veía como Fernando la miraba con esa expresión seria/fría.

 **—Fernando:** (…)

 **—Tsukuyo:** ¿…Por qué?

Pero de repente en esa seria/fría expresión se formó una cálida sonrisa.

Se agachó y la cargó en su espalda.

 **—Fernando:** Oye, será mejor que no gastes energías

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!)

 **—Fernando:** Siento no poder cargarte en mis brazos –y empezó a caminar

-Pero… –levantando una ceja, refiriéndose a los 3 cortes que tenía en su pecho

 **—Rin/Tamaba:** (!)

 **—Rin:** ¿Pero qué está haciendo?

En los rostros de Mary y Warabi aparece una cálida sonrisa.

-(?) –nota eso

-Ustedes lo saben, ¿cierto?

 **—Mary:** ¿Qué no es obvio? –dijo con una sonrisa

 **—Warabi:** La lleva a la enfermería –dijo con una sonrisa

Rin voltea nuevamente y observa como Fernando va alejándose con Tsukuyo y ciertamente en dirección a la enfermería.

 **—/—/—/—**

Amou había visto todo desde la ventana.

 **—Amou:** ¡Kyk! –apretaba los dientes

[¡PAZ!]

Agarró firmemente el marco inferior de la ventana y…

[CRACK]

Lo agarraba con tanta firmeza que la madera comenzaba a crujir y crujir, hasta quedar las marcas de sus dedos.

-Fernando… –dijo entre dientes

-¿Quién eres? –dijo con rabia

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando lentamente coloca a Tsukuyo en la cama.

En ese momento su cabello dejó de erizarse volviendo a la normalidad y así notándose el "Hopo". El mechón que caía sobre su frente volvió a subir y formar parte del "Hopo". Su expresión seria/fría había vuelto a la normalidad.

 **—Tsukuyo:** Te lo preguntaré una vez más

-¿Por qué?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Por qué "qué-"? ¡Ay!

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la punta de la funda de su espada.

 **—Tsukuyo:** _Es decepcionante_ que no puedas escuchar las conversaciones hasta el final

-[Suspira]

-¿Por qué no utilizaste toda tu fuerza en ese último ataque?

 **-Flashback-**

Una enorme ráfaga de energía transparente se lleva por delante la espada. Y no solo eso, también se lleva por delante unos arbustos y finalmente impacta contra el vallado de la academia, echando una parte de ella.

Tsukuyo estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se veía de fondo el polvo que había levantado al impactar contra el vallado. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse sorprendida.

 **—/—/—/—**

La energía transparente en la mano izquierda de Fernando empezó a hacerse más grande.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero luego se hizo nuevamente pequeña.

 **—Fernando:** _¡Presión G!_

[PUM]

Una pequeña ráfaga de energía recorrió el cuerpo de Tsukuyo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarla a volar.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué no es obvio?

-No quería lastimarte

 **—Tsukuyo:** Significa que me subestimaste

-No debes subestimar a tu enemigo-

 **—Fernando:** ¡Pero no lo somos! –la interrumpió

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!) –abrió los ojos

 **—Fernando:** Además… sabía eso de que tenías un cuerpo débil desde que naciste

-Si hubieras recibido un impacto como ese…

 **—Tsukuyo:** No somos amigos. Aun así, ¿pretendes protegerme?

-(…)

-(!)

-¿Acaso quieres volverte mi amigo?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

 **—Tsukuyo:** ¡Te lo advierto, soy exigente para elegir! ¡No sabría qué decirte! –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Pero…

-Si insistes…

 **—Fernando:** Ja, ja, ja. Claro, me encantaría ser tu amigo

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!)

 **—Fernando:** Pero los amigos no son algo que obtienes pidiéndolo o comprándolo

-Es algo que consigues al involucrarte con alguien más y compartes ideas y sueños

-Incluso si al principio los odias, de un momento a otro empiezas a llevarte bien

-Así que es normal que no logres llevarte bien con aquél que tratas de hacerlo de forma forzada

Tsukuyo lo miraba fijamente con los ojos abiertos.

-Je, je. Descansa

-Iré a buscar a la enfermera

Dio media vuelta y…

[¡SLAM!]

Cayó al piso boca abajo.

Después de haber escuchado ese ruido, Tsukuyo lentamente vuelve a abrir sus ojos.

 **—Tsukuyo:** Creo que yo debería ir a buscar a la enfermera

 **—Fernando:** Creo que sí –le contesta desde el piso

Tsukuyo vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero no puede evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro.

 **-Más Tarde-**

Fernando lentamente comienza a abrir sus ojos y nota que se encuentra en su cama, sin su camisa y todo vendado.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo…?

 **—¿?:** Al fin despertaste

Él levanta la mirada.

 **—Fernando:** Masuko

-¡Ay, ay! –al intentar levantarse

—Masuko: No te levantes

-Lo mejor será que descanses

 **—Fernando:** ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

-Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba colocando a Tsukuyo en la cama… mmm… y luego creo que caí al suelo

 **—Masuko:** Te trataron en la enfermería

-Luego Tsukuyo iba a traerte, pero…

 **-Flashback-**

Tsukuyo había abierto la puerta de la enfermería. Había puesto el brazo derecho de Fernando sobre sus hombros, tratando de caminar así con él. Una gota de sudor en su sien representaba que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para llevárselo, pero cuando sale de la enfermería se encuentra con Mary y Warabi que estaban allí paradas, observándola con una sonrisa.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-Al final Warabi y Mary ayudaron a Tsukuyo a traerte hasta aquí

 **—Fernando:** Ahh… ya veo

 **—Masuko:** Bien, ya se está haciendo tarde –dijo mientras se levantaba de una silla

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh? ¿Tarde? –dijo mientras miraba por la ventana y se veía la luna

 **—Masuko:** Dormiste toda la tarde, así que ya va siendo hora de acostarse –dijo estando ya cerca de la puerta

 **—Fernando:** Entiendo

-(!) –observó su mano y se dio cuenta de algo

-(…)

-…Oye, Masuko, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –mientras miraba su mano

 **—Masuko:** ¿Qué quieres?

 **—Fernando:** Si se diera el caso y mañana no estuviera por aquí… dile a todas que realmente la pasé muy bien con ellas –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

 **—Masuko:** (?)

-(…)

-No lo entiendo muy bien, pero…

-No hay problema, se los diré

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-Claro, eso te incluye

-Sin tu ayuda, no hubiera llegado hasta aquí

 **—Masuko:** (!)

-(…)

Masukodera pone una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenas noches –y apaga las luces

 **—Fernando:** Buenas noches

 **-Al día siguiente-**

Fernando se encontraba saliendo de la habitación de los chicos.

-[Bostezo]

[Pasos]

-(?)

 **—¿?:** ¡Fernando!

Se trataba de Mary, que se encontraba corriendo en dirección a Fernando.

 **—Fernando:** Mary

-¿Qué pasa?

Finalmente llega junto a él.

 **—Mary:** [Jadeo]

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó preocupada

-¿Vas a marcharte?

 **—Fernando:** Ahh, pues…

-Aún no… pero sí

 **—Mary:** [Inhala aire con sorpresa]

-…Así que es cierto

-(…) –se veía algo triste

-[Suspira]

-Pero no sé de qué me preocupo –dijo con una sonrisa

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

 **—Mary:** Tú y yo sabemos que aún eres alumno de esta academia

-Ji, ji. No puedes ir demasiado lejos –dijo con las manos hacia atrás de su cintura mientras le daba un guiño

 **—Fernando:** Ja, ja. Eso será un probl-

 **BGM:** watch?v=524Hy6QxN2A (Kanokon Soundtrack #11 - Chizuru no Theme B (HD + DL Link))

Repentinamente Mary se acerca y le planta un tierno beso en los labios a Fernando.

Y luego de unos segundos se separan…

-(!) –quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos

 **—Mary:** No quiero que te vayas lejos de mí –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

 **—Fernando:** Ah-a-ag –estaba totalmente sonrojado

 **—Mary:** Ji, ji. Te ves muy tierno sonrojado

-(!) –de repente cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer

-¡Y-yo…! ¡Es decir…!

-¡T-tengo algo que hacer! –y salió corriendo del lugar

Después de unos momentos Fernando finalmente se había recuperado.

 **—Fernando:** [Suspira]

-Supongo que ya me despedí de Mary –dijo ligeramente sonrojado

-Debo hacer lo mismo con las otras –y se puso a caminar

-(!)

-¡M-me refiero a despedirme! ¡No a que debo besarlas!

-…Bueno, no es que no me guste…

Agita su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Ñiag! ¡No se confundan! ¡No me confundan! –gritaba a la nada

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando va caminando por uno de los pasillos y se encuentra con Rin.

-Hola, Rin

 **—Rin:** Escuché los rumores de que planeas marcharte

-Sabes que no puedes escapar de aquí, ¿cierto?

 **—Fernando:** Je, je. Sobre eso, ¿quién lo sabe?

-Pero si fuera así… sin resentimientos, ¿cierto?

 **—Rin:** ¡Idiota! ¡Claro que sí!

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Eh?! –dijo sorprendido

 **—Rin:** No creas que olvidaré fácilmente que me derrotaste

-Debo cobrar mi venganza –dijo enojada

Fernando fue bajando su mirada un poco triste. No creía que Rin estuviera tan enojada con él.

-Je

 **—Fernando:** (?)

Ella extendió su brazo derecho y cerró su puño.

 **—Rin:** Por eso debes volver aquí, sin importar qué

-Tengo que corregirte

Fernando había quedado boquiabierto, pero lentamente una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

 **—Fernando:** Je, je. _No lo creo_ –y chocó su puño con el de ella

Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

 **—/—/—/—**

En una cama tipo hospital y sentada en esta, estaba Warabi, rodeada de su séquito; Tohko, Tanukihara y Saruwatari. Se encontraba hablando alegremente con ellas.

En ese momento Warabi estaba viendo una foto en su teléfono celular: Se trataba de kyo-bo, que tenía algunas vendas, montando una bicicleta.

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

-Le está yendo bien en el hospital de animales

 **—Tohko:** Es posible que se recupere primero

 **—¿?:** No, fui yo

 **—Warabi/Tohko/Tanuki/Saruwatari:** (!) –y voltearon a ver quién era

 **—Warabi:** ¡Fernando!

-¡¿Estás bien-?!

-(!) –se dio cuenta que estaba muy exaltada y demostrando que se estaba preocupando mucho.

-Quiero decir… No pensé que vendrías a visitarme

 **—Fernando:** No. Es más como un saludo

 **—Warabi:** ¿Saludo?

-(!)

-¡Tú! ¡¿Acaso lo que me dijeron es cierto-?!

-¡Gyg! –puso su mano en su pecho al sentir el dolor

 **—Tohko:** No deberías gritar

 **—Fernando:** Me alegro que estés bien, pero no te esfuerces

Warabi quedó con la mirada baja.

Tohko, Tanuki y Saruwatari se miraron entre ellas, sonrieron y se levantaron.

-Yo solo estoy de paso, no hace falta que se vayan

 **—Tohko:** No te preocupes por nosotras

-Solo iremos por un vaso con agua –le dio un guiño

-No tardaremos

Y las 3 salieron de la habitación.

 **—Fernando:** _"¿Y ese guiño?"_ –pensó

-(…) –pensando

- _"¿Querían dejarme a solas con Warabi?"_

- _"Me pregunto si tiene algo que decirme"_

Fernando volvió a mirar a Warabi y se acercó a ella.

-Vamos, Princesa, no te pongas triste –dijo, sentándose en una silla cerca de su cama

 **BGM:** watch?v=1S_NRNQNp1s ("Graciousness" - Nisekoi OST)

Ella dio un suspiro y su expresión de melancolía la cambió por una sonriente.

 **—Warabi:** Sí, sé que no podrás ir muy lejos

-También Kyo-bo tiene tu olor. Si no regresas, iremos por ti –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

 **—Fernando:** Vaya. Ja, ja. Eso es interesante

 **—Warabi:** Además…

 **—Fernando:** (!)

Warabi agarró a Fernando por el cuello de su camisa, lo estiró hacia ella y… le plantó un suave y delicado beso en los labios.

Y luego de unos segundos…

 **—Warabi:** Con esto estoy segura que tienes que volver –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

Él se paró del susto.

 **—Fernando:** Ah-a-ag –estaba totalmente sonrojado

 **—Warabi:** Jio, jio, jio

-Eres muy divertido

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh? –recuperando su color normal y prestándole atención

 **—Warabi:** Me divertí mucho –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

 **—Fernando:** (…) –la observó por unos momentos y luego también puso una sonrisa

-Me alegro mucho

Él comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, la abrió y…

[¡SLAM!]

Tohko, Tanukihara y Saruwatari cayeron al piso.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –haciéndose a un lado para que no caigan encima de él

 **—Warabi:** ¡U-ustedes…! –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

 **—Fernando:** [Parpadeo] [Parpadeo]

Fernando no entendía que hacían detrás de la puerta.

-(…)

-(!) –finalmente también entendió

-¿Y el vaso con agua? – (¬_¬)

 **—Tanuki:** Y-ya nos lo tomamos

 **—Fernando:** (…) – (¬_¬)

-…Nunca fueron por él, ¿cierto?

Las 3 solo sonreían nerviosas.

-Je. Ustedes también son divertidas

Vuelve a mirar a Warabi.

-Cuídate –y sale de la habitación

Las 3 miran hacia la puerta ya cerrada, luego miran a su Princesa y se acercan a una velocidad impresionante y con brillos en los ojos.

 **—Tohko:** ¡Princesa!

-¡Por favor, cuéntenos los detalles!

Warabi había quedado sorprendida y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

En otra habitación, no muy lejos de allí, estaba Tamaba sentada en una cama tipo hospital mirando hacia la ventana, pero su pelo cubría su mirada.

[TOC] [TOC] [TOC]

Ella voltea a mirar quién estaba golpeando.

Allí parado en la puerta estaba Fernando, con una sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Ella puso una débil sonrisa, pero su cabello aún cubría su mirada.

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Te vas?

-Lo siento, no sé qué cara poner

 **—Fernando:** Las emociones no se hacen, simplemente se expresan

-Deja que salga con naturalidad

 **—Tamaba:** (…)

.

.

-(˃ ͙˂)

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y puso los labios como un asterisco.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Pareces un limón!

-Je. Siempre haces algo inesperado, creo que es típico de ti

 **—Tamaba:** Oye, Fernando

 **—Fernando:** ¿Mm?

 **—Tamaba:** ¿Qué piensas de mí?

-Debes odiarme…

 **—Fernando:** Realmente no

 **—Tamaba:** (!)

 **—Fernando:** Pero sigues siendo la chica que trató de cortarme mientras se desnudaba

Ella desvió la mirada para intentar ocultar que se estaba riendo.

 **—Tamaba:** Ja, ja. Ya veo –dijo entre risas

-¡Realmente eres interesante!

Vuelve a mirarlo, pero esta vez con una expresión de melancolía y con una cálida sonrisa mientras tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Volvamos a jugar

 **—Fernando:** Je, je. Claro –dio media vuelta

-¿Por qué no? –y se retiró del lugar

 **—/—/—/—**

Vemos a Tsukuyo sentada en el borde de la fuente de agua de la Academia mientras Fernando iba acercándose.

-No pensé que me estuvieras esperando –dijo mientras se acercaba

 **—Tsukuyo:** ¿Por qué?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

 **—Tsukuyo:** ¿Pensaste que no te cortaría si regresabas?

 **—Fernando:** No –dijo con mucha seguridad

-(…)

-…Al menos eso espero –dijo nervioso

A ella se le formó una sonrisa.

 **—Tsukuyo:** Entonces si vienes junto a mí, solo debe ser porque quieres mi sello, ¿cierto? –dijo mostrando el sello en un colgante

Él se acerca, lo toma y aprieta su mano lo más fuerte que pueda.

[CRACK]

Haciendo que el sello se rompa en 3 fragmentos y los arrojó a la fuente.

 **—Fernando:** ¿Es que te parezco tan frío? –dijo con una ceja levantada

-¿No puedo venir a visitarte?

Él la mira fijamente y ella no tiene la más mínima reacción.

Tsukuyo busca en una manga de su vestido y saca lo que parece ser otro sello.

 **—Tsukuyo:** Como estuviste hablando ayer sobre la amistad, sabía que harías algo así

 **—Fernando:** ¡Eso fue muy cruel!

-También tengo sentimientos

 **—Tsukuyo:** Je… je, je –puso una mano sobre su boca, pero…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja –no pudo evitar reír

 **—Fernando:** Pero hablando del sello…

 **—Tsukuyo:** ¿Aún no revisaste tu permiso?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

-No me digas que… –y comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo

 **—Tsukuyo:** Cuando te desmayaste en la enfermería, tu permiso cayó cerca de ti

-Así que lo tomé y puse mi sello

 **—Fernando:** Je, je. Muchas gracias –observando su tarjeta

Y allí estaba, finalmente había logrado conseguir el sello de permiso de todas.

 **—Tsukuyo:** Pero es algo extraño

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **—Tsukuyo:** Es cierto que hiciste una gran hazaña y conseguiste los 5 sellos

-Ahora tienes el permiso para salir de la Academia… pero hablas como si fueras a hacer más que eso

 **—Fernando:** Sí, sobre eso…

Ella se paró de la fuente y se puso en posición de _battōjutsu._

 **—Tsukuyo:** Si planeas hacer algo así, no puedo dejar que te marches

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-¡N-no! ¡Espera!

[DASH]

Tsukuyo se movió a una velocidad impresionante y desapareció de la vista de Fernando.

[DASH]

 **BGM (ir al min 1:08):** watch?v=YV-j0hBc7Ww (Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou OST 30 - Iki Te Kaere Tara...)

Apareció muy cerca de él, parada sobre el borde de la fuente de agua que le daba la altura adecuada para alcanzar el rostro de Fernando y plantarle un cálido, suave y tierno beso en los labios.

Y luego de unos momentos despegaron sus labios.

Él estaba totalmente sonrojado, pero alcanzó a decir algo.

 **—Fernando:** Directo a la cárcel –si la ONU lo veía

Lo decía porque Tsukuyo era la más pequeña y también tenía una apariencia infantil entre las _5 Espadas Supremas_.

 **—Tsukuyo:** Nadie tiene que saberlo… no por ahora –dijo con los ojos abiertos y hacía una mirada pícara

 **—Fernando:** (!)

 **—Tsukuyo:** Sé que posiblemente tendré problemas con Mary y Warabi…

-Eso significa… –y pone una sonrisa confiada

 **—Fernando:** (?)

 **—Tsukuyo:** Que cuando vuelvas, tendrás que enfrentarte a 3 "problemas"

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Quéééé?! –totalmente sonrojado

-¡Y-ya basta!

 **BGM OFF**

 **—Tsukuyo:** Ji, ji

-(!)

-(…)

-Está aquí

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh? ¿Quién?

 **BGM:** watch?v=HCgBKjy80Dg (Naruto Shippuden OST - Jinchuuriki)

 **—Tsukuyo:** Yuki, la directora

En ese momento va acercándose La Mujer Elegante; La Directora de la Academia, vistiendo como siempre su traje y con sus manos tras su espalda.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Es ella!

-(!)

-¡E-espera! ¡¿Dijiste directora?!

Cuando llegó junto a ellos apuntó con el dedo índice a Fernando.

 **—Yuki:** Es imposible

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

 **—Yuki:** Es imposible que abandones esta academia, porque para eso primero…tendrás que derrotarme

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!)

Él la mira un poco extrañado, pero luego pone una sonrisa confiada.

 **—Fernando:** Je. Por mí no hay problema –dijo simplonamente

Ambos se miraban manteniendo sus expresiones naturales: Yuki con una cara neutral y Fernando con expresión normal y una ligera sonrisa.

Yuki da media vuelta.

 **—Yuki:** De momento tienes tiempo libre… disfrútalo –y comenzó a caminar

-Eres interesante, y por eso te aseguro que ya nos veremos en otra ocasión

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!)

 **—Fernando:** Je, je. Sí… "Tal vez"

 **BGM OFF**

En ese momento, Fernando mira su mano derecha.

-(…) –se le ve pensativo

-(!)

-Oh, es cierto

-Debería ir a cambiarme

 **—Tsukuyo:** ¿Cambiarte?

 **—Fernando:** Voy a salir

-Debería cambiar de ropa, ¿cierto?

 **—Tsukuyo:** _No lo creo_ –dijo con una sonrisa

 **—Fernando:** (!) –se sorprende, pero luego pone una sonrisa

- _Qué decepcionante_ es que pienses así

Ambos habían utilizado la frase del otro.

 **—Tsukuyo:** _Qué decepcionante_ es que utilicemos las frases del otro

 **—Fernando:** _No lo creo_

Ambos se observaban por unos momentos hasta que…

 **—Fernando y Tsukuyo:** Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Comienzan a reír por la tonta escena. Y después de que se hayan calmado un poco.

 **—Fernando:** Adiós, Tsukuyo

 **—Tsukuyo:** No

 **—Fernando:** (!)

 **—Tsukuyo:** No es un "adiós"… es un "hasta luego"

Fernando pone una cálida sonrisa.

 **—Fernando:** Sí… tienes razón. Je, je

-Hasta luego, Tsukuyo

 **—Tsukuyo:** Hasta luego, Fernando

Él dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

 **—/—/—/—**

Vemos que Fernando está afuera de los dormitorios de los hombres, ya cambiado con las mismas ropas con las que había llegado a la Academia.

Él está con una sonrisa y es porque está observando el par de guantes modificados que sostenía en su mano derecha. Esos guantes le estaban trayendo recuerdos.

 **BGM:** watch?v=wlTK-0bCA4Y (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 ? "Edge of Spirit" (Extended))

 **-Flashback- (Pelea contra Rin)**

Ahora los dos se ponen en posición de defensa por unos momentos y luego ambos corren el uno contra el otro: Rin lanza un ataque con la espada, pero Fernando lo bloquea con la parte metálica que hay en sus guantes.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

* * *

 **-Flashback- (Pelea contra Mary)**

 **—Mary:** (!)

-¡Ese sonido…!

La punta de la espada había chocado contra la barra de metal en el guante de Fernando, ya que debido al incremento de energía que sintió, él había logrado poner antes su mano en el lugar donde ella había intentado clavar la espada.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Sabía que vendrías a mí de esa manera!

 **-Fin Flashback-**

* * *

 **-Flashback- (Pelea contra Warabi)**

Ahora Warabi corrió hacia él, dio un salto y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada.

Fernando levantó su mano derecha y lo repelió con el reverso metálico de su guante.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

* * *

 **-Flashback- (Pelea contra Tamaba)**

[SLAHS/ESTOCADA]

Se escucha cómo la espada corta el aire e impacta a una velocidad impresionante contra el cuerpo de Fernando, levantándolo por los aires.

Debido a que aún no había cambiado su ADN, pudo poner el reverso de su guante en el punto en donde iba a impactar y bloquearlo.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

* * *

 **-Flashback- (Pelea contra Tsukuyo)**

La mano izquierda de Fernando estaba cargada con energía transparente y estaba deteniendo el cuerpo de Tsukuyo desde el estómago.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando termina de recordar todo eso, aprieta los guantes mientras tiene una cálida sonrisa en el rostro y finalmente guarda los guantes en sus bolsillos.

 **BGM OFF**

Luego vuelve a mirar su mano derecha y alcanza a ver un brillo que cubre los bordes de esta por sólo una fracción de segundo.

-Ha estado así desde anoche

-(…)

Comenzó a caminar y a dirigirse hacia la entrada/salida de la Academia.

-…Hasta ahora, cada vez que había un brillo, creo que pasaban 2 cosas: Aparecía en otro lugar o mi ADN cambiaba

-Y por todo lo que pasó aquí, lo más probable era que mi ADN cambiaba en esos momentos

-(…) –abría y cerraba su mano

-Pero esta vez he tenido una sensación diferente… una que me hace suponer que ocurrirá la 1ra opción

-(!) –recordó algo

-…Espera

 **-Flashback-**

Su cabello negro estaba erizado y con un mechón que caía sobre su frente, pero lo más notable era la expresión seria/fría que tenía.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-Sé que había vuelto a la normalidad, pero… sentí mucho poder en ese momento, aunque estoy seguro que no hubo ninguna clase de brillo en ese momento

-(…) –puso una mano en su barbilla

-¿…Qué significa eso?

Tenía la expresión seria pero una gota de sudor recorría su sien.

-(?)

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una escena frente a sus ojos; Allí, en el portón de la Academia, estaban las _5 Espadas Supremas:_

Rin estaba en medio de ellas; la punta de su espada enfundada tocaba el suelo y la punta del mango de su espada estaba bajo sus manos.

A la derecha de Rin estaba Warabi, y a lado de ella estaba Tabama. A la izquierda de Rin estaba Mary, y a lado de ella estaba Tsukuyo, sosteniendo su espada frente a ella.

Todas estaban con una sonrisa observando cómo él se acercaba. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, y sin dejar de sonreír, todas y al mismo tiempo desenvainaron sus espadas un poco.

-(!)

Fernando se detuvo. Quedó sorprendido por eso…

.

.

.

.

Pero rápidamente también se le forma una sonrisa confiada.

-La última prueba, ¿eh?

 **BGM:** watch?v=LeneWKez3RA (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism OP [Shocking Blue](short) Instrumental Cover)

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Él está con los ojos cerrados. Vemos que el guante izquierdo ya está colocado y ahora se coloca el derecho frente a su cara, y finalmente abre los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa confiada.

-¡Vamos! –un brillo recorre los bordes de su cuerpo

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

Todas desenvainan a la totalidad sus espadas y es Rin quién primero corre hacia Fernando.

Ella lanza un corte vertical.

[¡CHISPAS!]

Y él lo repele con el reverso metálico de su mano derecha. Luego lanza un corte horizontal hacia la izquierda de Fernando.

[¡CHISPAS!]

Pero él lo repele con el reverso metálico de su mano izquierda y rápidamente trata de empujarla con su mano derecha, pero Rin retrocede a la vez que alza su espada y rápidamente lanza un corte vertical.

[¡CHISPAS!]

Pero Fernando se cubre y lo repele con su mano derecha.

Sorpresivamente ella se hace a un lado, y detrás de ella se encontraba Mary, apuntando con su espada. Hizo un ligero movimiento de izquierda a derecha con la espada, se acuclilla ligeramente y lanza una poderosa estocada, directo al corazón de él, [Chispas] pero Fernando lo detiene con el reverso metálico de su derecha.

Él mira hacia su izquierda al notar algo y ve cómo Tamaba corre hacia su dirección y lentamente eleva su espada hacia el rostro de Fernando, y cuando llega lanza un corte vertical de abajo hacia arriba mientras tenía su mano izquierda como apoyo en la espada. Pero él se hace a un lado y ve cómo la espada pasa frente a su rostro, pero a la vez hace que el ataque pase de largo. Ella rápidamente se voltea ya lanzando un corte vertical de arriba hacia abajo.

[¡PAZ!]

Pero Fernando levanta su pierna izquierda y lo detiene con su pie.

Tamaba retrocede rápidamente y Fernando baja su pierna, pero rápidamente mira hacia arriba y ve cómo Warabi cae hacia él y lanza un corte vertical, pero Fernando se hace a un lado. Apenas cae al suelo, ella lanza una estocada.

[¡CHISPAS!]

Pero él lo repele con el reverso de su mano izquierda.

Warabi da la vuelta y lo mira nuevamente y mantiene extendida su capa hacia su derecha unos momentos. De repente él ve que pétalos de un árbol de _Sakura_ salen desde atrás de su capa, luego ella suelta su capa, la cual vuelve a su posición original y con mucha gracia hace un salto hacia atrás, revelando que en medio de esa lluvia de pétalos estaba, con los ojos cerrados, Tsukuyo. Ella abre los ojos por unos instantes, y comienza a correr hacia Fernando. Realiza un corte horizontal a una velocidad impresionante.

[¡CHISPAS!]

Pero él lo detiene con el reverso de su mano derecha.

Las chicas nunca perdieron la sonrisa cuando hacían estos ataques.

Vemos que Fernando tiene una gran sonrisa mientras detenía el ataque.

-Je. No lo entiendo muy bien…

-Pero pelear con ustedes es muy divertido –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisaLas chicas nunca perdieron la sonrisa cuando hacían estos ataques.

Vemos que Fernando tiene una gran sonrisa mientras detenía el ataque.

-Je. No lo entiendo muy bien…

-Pero pelear con ustedes es muy divertido –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

Vemos que Fernando ya está en el portón y las _5 Espadas Supremas_ estaban detrás de él.

Cruza la entrada, y luego de unos metros da la vuelta y las observa.

-La vista desde afuera es hermosa… Je. Qué contradictorio –dijo con las manos atrás de su cabeza

Todas lo miraban con una cálida sonrisa.

Lentamente bajó los brazos y cierra los ojos.

-Este lugar… ¡Esta lleno de personas sensacionales! –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

 **BGM:** watch?v=JQZKQIz09V4 (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism | ED Full HD)

Un brillo recorre los bordes de su cuerpo.

Abre los ojos, alza la mirada y observa la Academia.

-Academia "Aichi"…

Vuelve a bajar la mirada hacia las chicas.

- _5 Espadas…_

Cierra su puño derecho y extiende solamente su dedo índice y medio. Los lleva hasta un costado de su frente.

-Je. _¡Nos vemos!_ –y saludó

Un brillo repentino cubre la totalidad de su cuerpo, haciendo que las _5 Espadas Supremas_ tengan que cubrir sus miradas.

[DASH]

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Todas miran hacia el cielo y la cámara sigue sus miradas hasta mostrar un cielo con algunas nubes blancas y un sol resplandeciente.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

* * *

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Algunos ya me estaban pidiendo un "poquis" de romance… Bueno, aunque no soy mucho de escribir cosas románticas (como se habrá notado), espero que les haya gustado lo de hoy (Claramente fue un poco apurado porque él ya se tenía que ir XD).**

 **¡Oh, cierto!**

 **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! [Grito de FanGirl]**

 **Ja, ja. Discúlpenme, pero no lo pude evitar.**

 **Sé que no me van a creer, y no los culpo, porque ni yo mismo me lo puedo creer.**

 **Como saben soy fan de Dragon Ball; utilizo los BGM, el _ki, transformaciones_ (a futuro), pero lo de que mi personaje en un momento tenga el pelo color blanco lo había hecho para intentar ser un poco diferente, dar lugar un poco a mi imaginación. Pero que el _Migatte no Gokui/Doctrina Egoísta/Ultra Instinto/Instinto Superior/Ultra Instinc_ , como lo quieran llamar, también otorgue al usuario el color de pelo blanco… uf, eso me sorprendió bastante.**

 **Además de que una de las técnicas que realiza se parece a la _Presión G_ … Wow, no lo puedo creer. (ʘ_ʘ)**

 **Un saludo para:**

 **—alexandervallejo144:** Con respecto al anime, a mí también me parece muy bueno

-Realmente lo entendiste muy bien. Sí, Fernando es grande y posee fuerza bruta. Pero si se enfrenta a alguien con entrenamiento sin estar con "sus" "poderes"… ya vimos lo que le pasa.

-Ese era su estrategia, pero ella solo se llega a quitar la camisa y nada más.

 **—Anonimo:** Ahhmm… see, está bien. Lo tendré en cuenta (SPAM DETECTED XD)

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

El hombre que había visto en sueños estaba en su habitación, en su cama, encima de ella. Nota que está completamente dormido, pero de repente él empieza a abrir sus ojos.

 **—Fernando:** Gyg… ah…

-¿D-donde…?

-¿Dónde estoy?

-(?) –sintió algo en su mano

Por reflejo apretó lo que estaba sintiendo en su mano izquierda y sintió una suavidad increíble pero a la vez tenía firmeza.

-(…)

-¿…Eh? –mirando a lo que estaba apretando

Nota que era algo grande y redondo, pero esas características solo podían pertenecer a algo.

 **—/—/—/—**

-¡No es lo que parece! –alzando las manos lo más alto posible

Rápidamente salta de la cama y se aleja de ella.

Ella se sienta en la cama y la expresión asustada de la mujer empieza a ser cubierta por una sombra.

 **—/—/—/—**

Cuando ella levanta la mirada se nota que su expresión pasó a ser una seria/fría.

-(?!)

Ella se levanta de la cama y extiende su brazo derecho.

Él nota que unos fragmentos verdes de luces comienzan a aparecer cerca de la mano del brazo extendido de la mujer, comienzan a girar un poco alrededor de su mano y de la nada aparece una especie de espada.

 **—Fernando:** ¡No puede ser! –dijo incrédulo

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fernando:** ¡Oye, escúchame! –dijo forcejeando

-¡No sé qué está pasando o cómo llegué aquí!

 **—Mujer:** ¿En serio piensas que voy a creer eso? –dijo forcejeando

 **—Fernando:** …Pues la verdad no. Je, je

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando estaba allí, incrédulo de que eso le haya resultado, pero logra reaccionar y se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta. La abre, sale de la habitación y rápidamente la vuelve a cerrar.

-[Jadeo] [Jadeo] –mientras tenía ambas manos sobre la puerta

Levantó un poco la mirada y logró ver un pequeño rótulo en la puerta, indicando tal vez el nombre de la que utilizaba la habitación. Y trató de leerlo.

-Satte-

[SLASH/ESTOCADA ¡CRACK!]

La punta de una espada estaba atravesando el porta nombre en la puerta desde el otro lado y se dirigía directamente hacia el rostro de Fernando.

 **—/—/—/—**

Da unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se encuentra con alguien.

Se trataba de una mujer delgada, pelirroja, con 2 coletas hacia ambos lados de la cabeza y que caían en forma de espiral.

-¡Oye, Huye! ¡De prisa!

-¡En esa habitación hay una mujer que está loca… y armada!

Pero la mujer pelirroja ignoró por completo la advertencia.

 **—Pelirroja:** Oh

-"Normalmente", un hombre saliendo de la habitación de una mujer solo puede entenderse de una forma

-Pero "normalmente" en esa clase de relaciones no suele aparecer una espada de por medio

-Eso confirma que no son pareja, así que solo me queda preguntar

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para molestar tanto a…

[BOOM]

Una especie de estallido hizo pedazos la puerta de la habitación en la que Fernando estaba hace unos momentos. Levantando una pequeña polvareda.

De entre todo ese polvo, la silueta de una mujer comenzaba a aparecer hasta hacerse completamente visible y sin lugar a dudas se trataba de la misma mujer rubia de hace un rato, envolviéndolo con su expresión seria/fría.

-… _La Reina Intocable_? –completó su pregunta

 **—Fernando:** [Traga saliva]

* * *

Avanzó unos metros y vio un "Tanque" en muy mal estado.

-¿Hola? -preguntó para saber si había alguien adentro

Pero no escuchó nada.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

[Temblor]

Sintió un temblor, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue cómo una enorme sombra desde atrás lo iba cubriendo por completo.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para saber de qué se trataba.

-(!)

Pero tuvo que levantar la mirada para que esa "cosa" entrara en su campo de visión

Era un monstruo con forma "insectoide", de color gris oscuro/negro, con líneas de color amarillo fosforescente que recorrían su cuerpo de forma aleatoria. Este monstruo fija sus ojos en él.

Fernando tiene los ojos bien abiertos como platos mientras comienza a respirar agitadamente. Empieza a retroceder, pero tropieza y cae, sin dejar de mirar al monstruo. El cual da un tremendo rugido parecido al de "Godzilla" y levanta su garra y la baja rápidamente hacia él.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **-¿?:** ¡Kyaaaa!

[Derrape]

Pero lo que vio hizo que se detenga en seco. El monstruo no venía hacia él, pero entre sus tenazas estaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña niña, y que esperaba de corazón que estuviera inconsciente y no… muerta.

 **—/—/—/—**

Después de lograr reincorporarse se acerca a la niña y abre los ojos como platos al ver que respiraba agitadamente, y eso era debido a que un profundo corte en forma vertical, que iba desde su vientre hasta su pecho. En simples palabras… estaba agonizando.

 **—/—/—/—**

Aún más importante, tenía a una pequeña niña que estaba muriendo en sus brazos por todo lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Sentía esas ganas de protegerla… pero no pudo.

* * *

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

La cámara va bajando y pasando entre las hojas de los árboles hasta mostrar a Fernando tirado en el césped boca arriba.

Luego recorre un camino hasta lo que parece ser una pequeña aldea habitada por ponis. En ella existe una cueva, y en lo más profundo de ella, dónde la luz del sol ya no alcanza y sólo hay oscuridad, una aterradora, afilada y enorme sonrisa aparece.

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**


	25. Sin tocar y Devolviendo la esperanza

**Fair Use**

 **El siguiente FIC es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento en los terminos del Fair Use (Uso Justo)**

 **No soy dueño, no recibo remuneración alguna, ni busco comercializar con referencias hechas en este FIC, únicamente se usan con fines meramente ilustrativos**

 **Todos los derechos son respectivos de sus propios dueños**

 **La serie de "My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic" y los nombres de personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 **BGM:** watch?v=zp71_SCiZRM (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 - Hyperbolic Time Chamber Extended)

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-(…)

- _"A pesar de que mi ADN cambió, el ataque de hace un rato… no pude verlo"_ –pensó

- _"Ella es muy rápida. Debo derrotarla en tan solo unos movimientos, porque si no lo hago…"_

-[Traga saliva]

- _"Será mi fin"_

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando aún estaba en el aire cuando Tsukuyo ya estaba frente a él, preparó su espada para hacer un corte en diagonal, pero…

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!)

La mano izquierda de Fernando sostenía una bola de energía blanquecina.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Hey!

Lanzó una "flecha" de energía, pero ella logró detenerse y pudo evadirlo. Pero por otra parte él consiguió algo de distancia.

 **—Rin/Mary/Warabi/Tamaba:** (!)

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tsukuyo:** ¿Aún estás arrodillado?

-Eres admirable

-Con ese ataque cualquiera habría quedado inconsciente… como mínimo

Dijo eso en sentido de que él también pudo haber muerto.

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo] [Jadeo]

- _"No pude hacer nada… de hecho no vi nada"_ –pensó

Utilizando casi todas sus fuerzas logró levantarse.

-[Jadeo]

Se dio la vuelta para poder mirarla.

Mary y Warabi observaban con mucha preocupación.

En ese momento, un brillo apareció por los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando.

-(!)

Él empezó a observar sus manos.

-Je… Je, je

-[Suspira]

-Ahora sí estoy perdido

Supo inmediatamente que había regresado a la normalidad.

 **—/—/—/—**

-¡No lo permitirééééé!

Un aura de energía blanca transparente cubrió por menos de un segundo a Fernando y luego volvió a desparecer.

 **-Cámara Dinámica- (Lenta)**

Tsukuyo se iba acercando a ellas, y las 2 también comienzan a cargar hacia el frente… pero de repente en medio de ellas 2 aparece Fernando, poniendo sus manos en un hombro respectivamente y luego las empujó hacia cada lado apartándolas del camino mientras se lanzaba hacia su frente.

Su cabello negro estaba erizado y con un mechón que caía sobre su frente, pero lo más notable era la expresión seria/fría que tenía.

Ambos ya estaban uno frente al otro; Tsukuyo ya había desenvainado y se encontraba lanzando un corte horizontal de izquierda a derecha, y Fernando tenía su mano izquierda cerca de su propia cadera mientras estaba extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia la espada.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Tsukuyo:** Yuki, la directora

En ese momento va acercándose La Mujer Elegante; La Directora de la Academia, vistiendo como siempre su traje y con sus manos tras su espalda.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Es ella!

-(!)

-¡E-espera! ¡¿Dijiste directora?!

Cuando llegó junto a ellos apuntó con el dedo índice a Fernando.

 **—Yuki:** Es imposible

 **—Fernando:** ¿Eh?

 **—Yuki:** Es imposible que abandones esta academia, porque para eso primero…tendrás que derrotarme

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!)

Él la mira un poco extrañado, pero luego pone una sonrisa confiada.

 **—Fernando:** Je. Por mí no hay problema –dijo simplonamente

Ambos se miraban manteniendo sus expresiones naturales: Yuki con una cara neutral y Fernando con expresión normal y una ligera sonrisa.

Yuki da media vuelta.

 **—Yuki:** De momento tienes tiempo libre… disfrútalo –y comenzó a caminar

-Eres interesante, y por eso te aseguro que ya nos veremos en otra ocasión

 **—Tsukuyo:** (!)

 **—Fernando:** Je, je. Sí… "Tal vez"

 **—/—/—/—**

Vemos que Fernando está afuera de los dormitorios de los hombres, ya cambiado con las mismas ropas con las que había llegado a la Academia.

Él está con una sonrisa y es porque está observando el par de guantes modificados que sostenía en su mano derecha. Esos guantes le estaban trayendo recuerdos.

 **—/—/—/—**

-La última prueba, ¿eh?

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Él está con los ojos cerrados. Vemos que el guante izquierdo ya está colocado y ahora se coloca el derecho frente a su cara, y finalmente abre los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa confiada.

-¡Vamos! –un brillo recorre los bordes de su cuerpo

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **—/—/—/—**

Vemos que Fernando ya está en el portón y las _5 Espadas Supremas_ estaban detrás de él.

Cruza la entrada, y luego de unos metros da la vuelta y las observa.

Lentamente bajó los brazos y cierra los ojos.

-Este lugar… ¡Esta lleno de personas sensacionales! –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

Un brillo recorre los bordes de su cuerpo.

Abre los ojos, alza la mirada y observa la Academia.

-Academia "Aichi"…

Vuelve a bajar la mirada hacia las chicas.

- _5 Espadas…_

Cierra su puño derecho y extiende solamente su dedo índice y medio. Los lleva hasta un costado de su frente.

-Je. _¡Nos vemos!_ –y saludó

Un brillo repentino cubre la totalidad de su cuerpo, haciendo que las _5 Espadas Supremas_ tengan que cubrir sus miradas.

[DASH]

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

Todas miran hacia el cielo y la cámara sigue sus miradas hasta mostrar un cielo con algunas nubes blancas y un sol resplandeciente.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **Se mira pero no se "toca" y Devolviendo la esperanza**

Estando dentro de una sala que parece ser como un centro de comando militar, la cual contiene filias de computadoras. Las pantallas de estos ordenadores eran unos hologramas, siendo manipuladas por hombres y mujeres. Estos trabajaban minuciosamente, muy concentrados en lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

La cámara se enfoca en una operadora en específico. Dentro de su pantalla holográfica se veía una especie de ciudad y sus alrededores, hecha tridimensionalmente (Estaba todo construido con puntos blancos) en un fondo azul en las pantallas.

 **—Operadora:** (!?)

Lo que sea que esté observando, decide ponerlo en una enorme pantalla principal para que todos los demás también puedan verlo.

-E-esto detecté en… –se veía bastante nerviosa

-Nuestra zona –los demás operadores dirigen su mirada a la gran pantalla

En ese momento se ve que en ese mapa tridimensional comienza a producirse una especie de "agujero de gusano", y como si fuera algún tipo de tornado, lentamente va bajando hasta llegar al suelo.

 **BGM:** watch?v=j7KajU_ouqU (Boku no Hero Academia OST - Mysterious)

Todos abren los ojos demás y empiezan a sudar en frío.

Una mujer adulta, ya con algo de edad, con vestimentas muy parecidas a las de una monja, comienza a dar unos pasos adelante teniendo la expresión bastante preocupada.

 **—Monja:** ¿Un _Nova_? ¿…Aquí? –dijo con una gota de sudor en su sien

 **—Operadora:** Las características de doblado espacial tienen mucha semejanza con los de los _Novas_ …

-Pero también he notado algo diferente, Directora Margaret –respondiéndole a la "monja"

-Sus dimensiones y tamaños no coinciden con ninguno que hayamos visto hasta ahora

 **—Directora Margaret:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **—Operadora:** Es demasiado pequeño para ser un _Nova_

-Los datos adquiridos; la longitud, la masa, la superficie indican que se trata…

-(…)

-…De un humano

 **—Directora Margaret:** (?!)

-(…) –vuelve a mirar la pantalla con una gota de sudor en la sien

- _"¿…Qué significa esto?"_ –pensó

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

Vemos a una mujer, rubia, con una cinta negra en su cabello. Está en su cama tratando de dormir, y aunque la habitación está con la luz apagada, con la luz de la luna se alcanza a ver que ella está acostada pero sin sábanas, tenía una blusa blanca sin mangas y hacia la parte inferior… no utilizaba nada, ya que se podía ver su ropa interior de color blanco. Pero en su rostro se notaba cierta angustia, estaba algo sudada, todo parecía indicar que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

 **-Dentro del Sueño-**

 **BGM:** watch?v=poFPIjWp0yk (Musaigen no Phantom World OST - Darkness of Mind)

Veíamos a la misma mujer, pero esta vez en una camisa mangas largas de color rojo con algunos detalles blancos, una falda que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas, y utilizaba unas botas color mostaza.

En el lugar donde se encontraba había enormes cadenas que estaban firmes y repartidas por todas partes.

Ella estaba en el suelo, con una expresión de pánico frente de lo que parecía ser la silueta de un hombre, pero no se le podía reconocer, ya que estaba completamente cubierto por las sombras.

 **—Mujer:** N-no… por favor –dijo con miedo

 **—Hombre:** Sí, sabes que solo eres mía y de nadie más

 **—Mujer:** ¿Por qué…? –comenzando a derramar lágrimas

-No…

-¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

 **—Hombre:** Ja, ja, ja. ¡Nadie vendrá para ayudarte!

 **—Mujer:** ¡Detente!

-Detente

 **—Hombre:** Ja, ja, ja, ja –reía maniáticamente

 **—Mujer:** …Detente, por favor… Louis

 **BGM OFF**

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta su barbilla, se "colgó", hasta que finalmente se desprendió y cayó al suelo.

.

.

.

[Temblor]

-(!)

 **BGM:** watch?v=tXO_cXN5ZAU (Boku no Hero Academia Season 3 OST - Light of Hope)

Repentinamente un temblor comienza a "sacudir" el sueño. Las cadenas comienzan estremecerse, aflojarse y finalmente desaparecer.

Ella mira hacia los lados, buscando la razón de ese temblor y de que las cadenas desaparezcan. Un brillo desde lo alto hace que tenga que cubrir un poco su mirada, pero ese mismo brillo hace que la silueta de ese hombre se desintegre frente a ella.

El sueño queda vacío con un fondo blanco, y naturalmente ella no entiende muy bien lo que está pasando, pero nota que el brillo va bajando la intensidad y comienza a descender. Cuando está a cierta altura, va notando que dentro de ese brillo había una persona. Finalmente llega al suelo y el brillo había desaparecido, pero un aura blanca rodeaba a esa persona, la cual empieza a acercarse a ella.

-¿…Quién es?

Se trataba de un hombre, alto, de cabello negro y en su peinado había un "Hopo". Mientras se acercaba, el aura que lo rodeaba desapareció, y cuando llegó junto a ella le extendió la mano gentilmente.

Ella aún estaba en el suelo, y aún estaba con algo de miedo, así que observaba con duda esa mano extendida. Pero dándose un momento y mirando el lugar, recordó que las enormes cadenas ya no estaban y la silueta de aquél hombre que la atormentaba también había desaparecido con la llegada de este otro hombre.

Pensándolo un momento, y mirando la cálida sonrisa de ese hombre, tomó la mano extendida. Inmediatamente él la ayuda a levantarse con delicadeza, y cuando están cara a cara, él sorpresivamente la abraza, con firmeza, pero a la vez con delicadeza. Ella queda atónita y algo molesta por tal atrevimiento, pero rápidamente pudo sentir que ese abraso no era uno pervertido, sino todo lo contrario, en ese abraso había firmeza, delicadeza, amabilidad y calidez.

-(?) –nota algo

Sin que ella supiera el por qué, lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas. Y habiendo pasado unos momentos, inesperadamente ella también comienza a responder y lentamente levanta los brazos y lo abraza, hasta que finalmente no pudo contenerse y se echó a llorar, pudiendo desahogarse de lo que parecía haber estado teniendo en el fondo de su corazón todo ese tiempo, indicando que lo que pasó parecía ser más un recuerdo que un mal sueño.

 **-Momentos Después-**

Cuando comenzó a calmarse, él se alejó ligeramente para volver a mirarla al rostro, extiende su brazo derecho hacia la mejilla izquierda de ella y con su pulgar seca el rastro de lágrimas que había en esta. Él baja el brazo, cierra los ojos y le da una sonrisa. Ella se sorprende por unos momentos, no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Quién era este sujeto? ¿Cómo llegó hasta ella? Y entre otras preguntas más, pero el momento le gana y no puede evitar dejarse llevar y también se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **BGM OFF**

Él vuelve a abrazarla y ella felizmente corresponde el abrazo.

-(!) –siente un toque

 **BGM:** watch?v=XGxlhdXBZak (Majikoi OST Storm of Love)

Se ve que la mano izquierda de ese hombre estaba sujetando el pecho derecho de ella. Luego comienza a apretar ambos con delicadeza pero también con firmeza y a hacer pequeños círculos con él.

Las mejillas de la Mujer empiezan a ruborizarse mientras ve cómo él está jugando con su pecho. Pero… extrañamente no hace nada por impedirlo.

-E-espera-Ahh… –comienza a gemir

Él se dirige al rostro de ella, ambos se miran por unos momentos, pero entre los 2 era solamente ella la que estaba con las mejillas ruborizadas. Sin previo aviso él le planta un cálido y suave beso. Sus ojos se abren demás, pero lentamente van cerrándose y ella corresponde, y por unos momentos parece que ni siquiera piensan en separase hasta que él aprieta con un poco de fuerza el pecho de ella, lo cual hace que tenga que separarse de sus labios solamente para poder…

-¡Ahhhh~! –dio un gemido

Dar un gemido y así demostrar que disfrutaba plenamente de ese momento.

Y mientras se ve la cara de satisfacción de ella, el fondo blanco comienza a cubrirlos poco a poco hasta hacerlo por completo.

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Fin del Sueño-**

Lentamente ella comienza a abrir los ojos.

-(?)

Se siente un poco extraña, ya que pareciera sentirse más pesada de lo normal. Así que intenta moverse pero rápidamente nota que no puede hacerlo con facilidad.

Levanta un poco la cabeza para ver qué es lo que le está impidiendo moverse y…

-(!)

No puede creer lo que ve.

El hombre que había visto en sueños estaba en su habitación, en su cama… ¡encima de ella!

 **(Así es; Fernando se encontraba arriba de la chica. XD)**

Ella nota que está completamente dormido, pero de repente él empieza a abrir sus ojos.

 **—Fernando:** Gyg… ah…

-¿D-donde…?

-¿Dónde estoy?

-(?) –sintió algo en su mano

Por reflejo apretó lo que estaba sintiendo en su mano izquierda y sintió una suavidad increíble pero a la vez tenía firmeza.

-(…)

-¿…Eh? –mirando a lo que estaba apretando

Nota que era algo grande y redondo, pero esas características solo podían pertenecer a algo.

-(!)

 **BGM:** watch?v=VLS36Zxkm9s (Musaigen no Phantom World OST - Comical Battle)

Se da cuenta de lo que está apretando, y no solo eso, sino que también comienza a sentir lo que está debajo de él; sin lugar a duda se trataba del cuerpo de una mujer. Lentamente comienza a subir la mirada, finalmente ve el rostro de esa mujer, y nota que ella esta incrédula y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Él comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta hacerlos tan grandes como platos.

-¡No es lo que parece! –alzando las manos lo más alto posible

Rápidamente salta de la cama y se aleja de ella.

Ella baja los pies pero sin levantarse de la cama y la expresión asustada de la mujer empieza a ser cubierta por una sombra.

 **BGM OFF**

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

[Enfocándose solamente en su ojo izquierdo] Se ve que lentamente abre el ojo y cómo una especie de brillo color arcoíris recorre por unos momentos a este (como si estuviera recorriendo un circuito electrónico)

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica-**

Cuando ella levanta la mirada se nota que su expresión había cambiado por completo, pasó a ser una seria/fría.

-(?!)

Ella se levanta de la cama y extiende su brazo derecho.

 **—Mujer:** _Volt Weapon,_ activada

 **BGM:** watch?v=T_dsM-r_x8 (Greatest Battle Music Of All Times : Unfinished Battle)

Él nota que unos fragmentos verdes de luces comienzan a aparecer cerca de la mano del brazo extendido de la mujer, comienzan a girar un poco alrededor de su mano y de la nada aparece una especie de espada.

 **—Fernando:** ¡…No puede ser! –dijo incrédulo

Por inercia, él puso su mano en su bolsillo.

Ella levantó su espada y rápidamente hizo un ataque vertical abajo.

[¡CRACK!]

Pero Fernando se lanzó hacia su izquierda y rodó por el piso mientras se colocaba su guante. Rápidamente levanta la mirada y ve cómo ella ya estaba lanzando un corte horizontal de izquierda a derecha.

[¡CHISPAS!]

El reverso metálico de su guante derecho detiene el ataque.

 **—Mujer:** (!)

 **—Fernando:** ¡Oye, escúchame! –dijo forcejeando

-¡No sé qué está pasando o cómo llegué aquí!

 **—Mujer:** ¿En serio piensas que voy a creer eso? –dijo forcejeando

 **—Fernando:** (…)

-…Pues la verdad no. Je, je

-No te culpo

-¡HA! –puso más fuerza y la alejó

Ella retrocedió un poco y se puso en guardia.

-Pero es la verdad

-¡Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas! Así que, ¿Por qué vendría a espiar a una mujer que ni siquiera sé su nombre?

-(…)

-…Bueno, no hace falta saber el nombre de una mujer para espiarla y-

-(!)

-(…)

-[Suspira]

-No me estoy defendiendo muy bien

 **—Mujer:** ¿Piensas que escucharé las escusas de un pervertido?

 **—Fernando:** No, _no lo creo_

-Pero no soy un pervertido

- _"Debo salir de aquí"_ –pensó mientras miraba para todos lados

-(!)

Hacia su derecha estaba lo que parecía ser la puerta de entrada de esa habitación. Por otro lado, ella comenzó a acercarse mientras tenía su espada hacia un lado, y él no tenía más opción que ponerse en guardia.

De repente ella empezó a correr, pero cuando iba a alcanzarlo saltó hacia su derecha hasta lograr llegar a la pared y como si nada comenzó a correr por esta.

Fernando solo podía abrir bien los ojos, no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Ella seguía corriendo hasta que se detuvo y se impulsó hacia él, lanzando un ataque horizontal con su espada.

[¡CHISPAS!]

Pero a pesar de estar sorprendido, no dejó de seguirla con la vista y de esa forma pudo bloquear el ataque.

-(!)

Pero como ella se había lanzado con todo su cuerpo, lo hizo tan bien y tan fuerte, que él no pudo evitar caer al suelo mientras ella caía encima de él.

 **-Cámara Dinámica- (Lenta)**

Ambos iban cayendo al piso, la mirada seria/fría que tenía la mujer, más el movimiento que hizo con el que lo estaba echando al suelo lo habían dejado sorprendido y con la mente en blanco. Pero irónicamente, esa caída y esa posición en la que estaban, le hizo recordar un movimiento que vio en televisión.

 **-Fin Cámara Dinámica- (Lenta)**

[SLAM]

Ambos cayeron al piso, pero cuando la espalda de Fernando tocó el suelo, él levantó ambas piernas y se la quitó de encima, utilizando su propia fuerza en su contra.

[¡PAZ!]

Y la mandó a volar hacia su armario.

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

Fernando estaba allí, incrédulo de que eso le haya resultado, pero logra reaccionar y se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta. La abre, sale de la habitación y rápidamente la vuelve a cerrar.

-[Jadeo] [Jadeo] –mientras tenía ambas manos sobre la puerta

Levantó un poco la mirada y logró ver un pequeño rótulo en la puerta, indicando tal vez el nombre de la que utilizaba la habitación. Y trató de leerlo.

-Satte-

[SLASH/ESTOCADA ¡CRACK!]

La punta de una espada estaba atravesando el porta nombre en la puerta desde el otro lado y se dirigía directamente hacia el rostro de Fernando.

Por reflejo/suerte logra mover ligeramente su cabeza hacia su derecha y la punta de la espada pasa de largo.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?! –él rápidamente se aleja de la puerta

Da unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se encuentra con alguien.

Se trataba de una mujer delgada, pelirroja, con 2 coletas hacia ambos lados de la cabeza, que las puntas caían en forma de espiral y atada en la parte superior con cintas azules. Tenía ojos color púrpura.

-¡Oye, huye! ¡De prisa!

-¡En esa habitación hay una mujer que está loca… y armada! **[Lo normal sería al revés, pero a él le asustaba más la "locura" de la chica que el arma XD]**

Pero la mujer pelirroja ignoró por completo la advertencia.

 **—Mujer Pelirroja:** Oh…

-"Normalmente", un hombre saliendo de la habitación de una mujer solo puede entenderse de una forma

-Pero "normalmente" en esa clase de relaciones no suele aparecer una espada de por medio

-Eso confirma que no son pareja, así que solo me queda preguntar

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para molestar tanto a…

[BOOM]

Una especie de estallido hizo pedazos la puerta de la habitación en la que Fernando estaba hace unos momentos, levantando una pequeña polvareda.

De entre todo ese polvo, la silueta de una mujer comenzaba a aparecer hasta hacerse completamente visible, y sin lugar a dudas se trataba de la misma mujer rubia de hace un rato, envolviéndolo con su expresión seria/fría.

-… _La Reina Intocable_? –completó su pregunta

 **—Fernando:** [Traga saliva]

 **—Rubia:** (…) –observando a Fernando y notando que hay otra mujer con él

 **—Pelirroja:** ¿Así tratas a todas tus parejas? –dijo de manera burlesca

-Je. No me extraña que por eso no tengas ninguna… Satellizer

 **—Satellizer:** No necesito a ninguno –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él

-Y me encargaré de que él tampoco llegue a ser pareja de nadie…

-Quítate Ganessa… o tú también sufrirás

Fernando abrió los ojos demás y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. La mujer pelirroja que estaba con él también iba quedar en medio del "fuego cruzado" por su culpa y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Oye! ¡Es a mí a quién quieres! –extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Ganessa

-¡Déjala fuera de est-!

-(!) –sintió algo

Él había extendido su brazo izquierdo hacia su costado para indicar a la rubia que dejara fuera de eso a la pelirroja… pero lo hizo sin mirar, y sintió "algo" en su mano.

Su mano izquierda estaba firmemente agarrada al pecho derecho de la pelirroja.

Ganessa estaba furiosa, pero a la vez sorprendida. Sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse.

Rápidamente él quita su mano de ahí.

-Ah-a-ag-yo… –trataba de decir algo

 **—Ganessa:** Llevo solo segundos de conocerte y ya puedo imaginarme por qué ella está tan furiosa contigo

 **—Satellizer:** Hazte a un lado

La mujer pelirroja cerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa confiada. Dio un paso al frente.

 **—Ganessa:** No me gusta recibir órdenes –dijo desafiante mientras sonreía confiadamente

La mujer rubia se detuvo frente a la mujer pelirroja. Ambas se miraban desafiantemente.

 **—Fernando:** _"No puedo creerlo"_ –pensó

- _"Ella me está defendiendo…"_

Él puso una cálida sonrisa.

-…Graci-

 **—Ganessa:** Pero a mí también me cae mal, así que te lo encargo

 **—Fernando:** ¡Hija de…! ¡Ñiag! – (_#)

La pelirroja cierra los ojos, camina hacia donde están las ventanas del pasillo y se recuesta por la pared que hay entre una ventana y otra. Se cruza de brazos, levanta la mirada y abre los ojos mientras sonríe burlescamente.

-(!)

 **BGM (REANUDAR)**

Vuelve a mirar a su frente, pero Satellizer se había acercado corriendo y ya estaba frente a él.

[¡PUM!]

-¡Gyag! –escupió saliva

Le dio un golpe directo al estómago, que lo lanzó a unos metros.

[SLAM]

Y cayó al suelo.

Él comienza a levantarse, pero lo hace con algo de dificultad.

 **—Ganessa:** ¿Sabes?

-Ella no puede ir en serio contra ti para vengarse de lo que sea que le hayas hecho

 **—Fernando:** (?)

 **—Ganessa:** Ejemplo: Un niño te avergonzó, pero aunque eso te irrite mucho, sabes que no puedes ir en serio contra él

-Eso es lo que realmente la molesta

La rubia corre nuevamente hacia él y lanza un corte horizontal de izquierda a derecha con su brazo derecho.

En ese momento un brillo aparece en los bordes del cuerpo de Fernando, haciendo que fuerzas le vengan de la nada.

[¡CHISPAS!]

Él logra detener el ataque con el reverso de su guante derecho.

 **—Ganessa:** (!)

-¡¿Detuvo su ataque?!

- _"…Es claro que no fue un ataque con todo su poder"_ –pensó

- _"Pero fue un ataque semi serio"_

- _"Es probable que ni siquiera los hombres que estudian aquí serían capaces de detener ese ataque, y aun así… este chico logró detenerlo"_

 **—Satellizer/Ganessa:** (?!)

Sin esperar nada, él extiende su brazo izquierdo hacia ella mientras tenía energía trasparente en la palma de su mano, pero…

[¡PAZ!]

Satellizer hábilmente cambia su mano derecha por la izquierda para seguir sosteniendo la espada, y repele con su brazo derecho el brazo izquierdo de Fernando.

 **—Fernando:** (!)

Ella lo sujeta del cuello de su camiseta y lo arroja nuevamente en dirección a la pelirroja, cae al suelo y sigue derrapando un poco hasta que finalmente terminó pasándola un poco de largo.

Él había quedado boca arriba y lentamente abre los ojos.

 **BGM OFF**

Un brillo recorre nuevamente los bordes de su cuerpo y las fuerzas que tenía se van.

-¡Kyk!

Gira hacia su izquierda y logra ponerse boca abajo. Utiliza sus brazos para poder levantar su cuerpo y utiliza sus rodillas para sostenerse. Levanta la mirada y ve como la rubia va acercándose.

 **—Ganessa:** ¿Últimas palabras? –dijo burlesca, aún recostada por la pared

A duras penas él logra levantarse.

 **—Fernando:** [Jadeo]

-…Lo siento

 **—Ganessa:** ¿Eh?

-¿Suplicas por tu vida?

 **—Fernando:** …No

-¡Gyg! Por lo que pasó… realmente lo siento

 **—Satellizer:** (…)

 **—Fernando:** Pero te juro que es la verdad cuando te digo que no sé cómo llegué allí

-Es todo lo que tengo que decir

La rubia cierra los ojos por unos momentos, pareciera como si lo estuviera pensando. Lentamente abre los ojos, sin dejar de tener su mirada seria/fría.

 **—Satellizer:** Muere… –y se lanzó hacia él

Fernando cerró los ojos, esperando el corte o un golpe, el ataque que sea. Pero en el fondo él quería que todo esto se detuviera.

 **BGM:** watch?v=wlTK-0bCA4Y (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 ? "Edge of Spirit" (Extended))

En ese momento un brillo blanco empezó a dispersarse en el piso y en todas direcciones.

[Freezing] = sonido de congelamiento

El brillo llegó hasta esas 2.

 **—Satellizer/Ganessa:** (!)

Él abrió los ojos para saber por qué se estaba tardando, pero los abrió demás al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Parecía que ese brillo que se distribuía en forma de circuito electrónico en el suelo las hubiera inmovilizado. No entendía lo que pasaba… pero había algo más extraño. Ellas tenían sus ojos cerrados, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras intentaban forcejear para escapar.

Hacían todo lo que podían, pero era inútil. Hasta que finalmente ambas caen de rodillas al suelo. Apretaban los dientes hasta que ya no pudieron más, y entonces…

-¡Ahhh~! –gimieron

Fernando tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ya que no creía y no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

 **—Satellizer:** ¡N-no puedo escapar! –trataba de levantarse

 **—Ganessa:** ¡¿Cómo es que él pudo crear uno tan poderoso?!

-¡Kyk…!

Intentaba levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo al suelo, y al hacerlo…

-¡Ahhhhh~! –gimió

-¡Ya no más!

-…Ya no más

-¡Ahhh~! –gimió

-(…)

-¡Ya no más, Amo! –en tono de éxtasis

 **—Fernando:** (!) –se sonrojó totalmente, pero al menos alcanzó a hablar.

-¿C-cómo lo detengo?

Ahora dirigió su mirada hacia abajo para ver aquello que estaba saliendo de él hacia el suelo.

-(!) –notó algo

- _"Esta cosa las está deteniendo, pero también me está quitando energía"_ –pensó

 **—Satellizer/Ganessa:** ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh~! –gimieron con mucha intensidad

 **—Fernando:** (!)

-Oh, cierto… –se había olvidado de ellas

-(…)

-…Intentemos esto

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse para relajarse, y luego de unos momentos el brillo en el suelo comenzó a parpadear y lentamente a desaparecer hasta hacerlo por completo.

 **BGM OFF**

Ambas empezaron a respirar agitadamente, como si hubieran estado corriendo, pero aún tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Levantaron la mirada y, aunque no estaban sonriendo, la expresión en sus rostros parecía decir: "Eso estuvo increíble", mientras seguían respirando agitadamente.

Esas expresiones hicieron que las mejillas de Fernando se sonrojaran.

Las 2 bajaron la mirada y una sombra cubrió sus ojos. La rubia tomó su espada y ambas empezaron a levantarse. Cuando lo hicieron, a espaldas de la pelirroja apareció un ligero brillo por unos instantes.

 **—Ganessa:** _Volt Weapon_ , activada

De la nada aparecieron 4 especies de cadenas con punta que flotaban a voluntad de la chica.

Tenían una mirada no muy amigable, y sin esperar nada se abalanzaron contra él.

 **—Satellizer/Ganessa:** (!)

En ese momento un brillo recorre el cuerpo de Fernando y un resplandor muy intenso cubre el pasillo entero.

[DASH]

Una vez el brillo desaparece, ellas bajan los brazos que utilizaron para cubrir sus miradas y notan que el sujeto… ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

Ambas estaban alertas, mirando de un lado a otro, pero luego de unos momentos se relajan y hacen desaparecer sus armas.

 **—Ganessa:** ¡¿Quién rayos era él?!

 **—Satellizer:** (…)

-…No lo sé

Ella se acercó a una de las ventanas y miró a través de ella.

-Pero cuando vuelva a verlo…

Ella se da la vuelta y mira directamente a la cámara

-…Lo mataré

* * *

 **Grieta Dimensional**

Vemos a Fernando flotando en el "espacio", estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero de repente se oye una especie de sonido, algo parecido a un "cantico". Uno creería que se trataban de cantos angelicales, pero eso estaba lejos de suceder.

De la nada aparecen seres colosales con forma humanoide, que en vez de producir admiración, infundían miedo.

Eran 4 en total, pero no se movían en absoluto mientras seguían "cantando".

Fernando tenía los ojos cerrados, pero todos esos sonidos hicieron que lentamente comenzara a despertar.

Cuando al fin logró abrir los ojos, no alcanzaba a ver nada ya que todo era muy oscuro, apenas podía ver sus manos.

 **—Fernando:** ¿D-dónde estoy?

-(?) –notó que estaba flotando

Comenzó a moverse para tratar de "pararse" y luego se puso a observar su alrededor.

-(!) –notó a esos seres colosales

-Ah…ah…ah

-¡¿Q-qué son esas cosas?!

Guardó silencio por unos momentos y se quedó observando.

Y como si se tratara de una película de terror, sin previo aviso, esos seres lo miraron, haciendo que él se lleve el susto de su vida. Se le ocurrió la idea de no moverse, pero estos lo tenían en la mira y él lo sentía.

-[Traga saliva] –tenía una gota de sudor en su sien

-(?)

Estos colosos volvieron a hacer un "cántico" entre ellos.

-…Creo que se están comunicando

 **BGM:** watch?v=Ffp4TGV-QxQ (Ultimatum - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Music Extended)

Hubo un momento de silencio.

.

.

.

.

Y rápidamente se abalanzaron hacia él

-¡Rayooooooooooossssss!

Desesperadamente trató de "correr", pero como se encontraba flotando no iba a ninguna parte.

Los 4 se acercaban rápidamente y él comenzaba respirar agitadamente debido a la desesperación que sentía.

Uno de ellos extendió uno de sus brazos y abrió su mano para atrapar a Fernando, pero…

[DASH]

Fernando simplemente había desaparecido. El "Salto Dimensional" se había completado.

 **BGM OFF**

* * *

 **-En otra dimensión-**

Vemos que Fernando está boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados y sobre unos escombros.

[Temblor]

De repente se siente un temblor, que hace que él comience a despertar. Levanta medio cuerpo y luego se sienta en posición india, se rasca atrás de la cabeza y levanta la mirada, pero…

-(!)

 **BGM:** watch?v=aOJVWdaaiG8 (Most Epic Music Ever: Land of Shadows)

Solo alcanzaba a ver lo que parecía ser una ciudad en ruinas: edificios y casas que se caían a pedazos, o si aún estaban en pie, estaban cubiertas por fuego.

Había nubes de tormenta… o tal vez era el humo que salía de las casas en llamas lo que cubría el cielo, o tal vez ambos. Combinado con el brillo del fuego obtenía un color semi rojizo, dando una vista aterradora y desoladora.

Él quedó inmóvil al ver todo eso, pero luego de unos momentos logró reaccionar y comenzó a caminar… sin darse cuenta de lo que había atrás suyo.

Esa horrible vista hizo que se olvidara que tan solo hace unos momentos unos colosales monstruos intentaban atraparlo.

-(!) –mira rápidamente una y otra vez hacia sus costados

Pero ya no vio nada parecido a esas cosas.

Avanzó unos metros y vio lo que parecía ser un "Tanque" en muy mal estado.

-¿Hola? –preguntó para saber si había alguien adentro

Pero no escuchó nada.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

[Temblor]

Sintió un temblor, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue cómo una enorme sombra desde atrás lo iba cubriendo por completo.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para saber de qué se trataba.

-(!)

 **BGM (ir a min 1:13)**

Pero tuvo que levantar la mirada para que esa "cosa" entrara en su campo de visión.

No era un monstruo como los 4 de hace rato, era uno totalmente diferente, pero aun así tenía un tamaño colosal y eso bastaba para él.

Era un monstruo con forma "insectoide", de color gris oscuro/negro, con líneas de color amarillo fosforescente que recorrían su cuerpo de forma aleatoria. Y este monstruo fija sus ojos en él.

Fernando tiene los ojos bien abiertos como platos mientras comienza a respirar agitadamente. Empieza a retroceder, pero tropieza y cae, sin dejar de mirar al monstruo. El cual da un tremendo rugido parecido al de "Godzilla" y levanta su garra y la baja rápidamente hacia Fernando, pero…

[¡Boom!]

Un disparo impactó contra el pecho de la criatura, haciendo que retroceda.

El disparo vino desde otro "tanque" que se encontraba sobre una colina como a 1km de allí.

Fernando logró salir de su trance y corrió hacia una casa y se escondió entre los escombros.

El monstruo se recuperó sin dificultad alguna y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo buscando al humano, pero ya no se encontraba a vista. Así que levantó la mirada y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el tanque que lo había atacado.

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

Fernando se quedó escondido por un buen rato mirando a la nada, hasta que logró reaccionar, y después de unos momentos y juntar una gran cantidad de valor, salió de allí y volvió a dirigirse hacia las calles.

La vista era desoladora y desgarradora. Aunque no alcanzaba verlos, alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos y lamentos de las personas.

-¡Kyk! -apretó los dientes

Se sentía con miedo, pero ver y oír todo eso le hacía sentirse frustrado y enojado. Logró subirse en una especie de colina hecha de escombros, levantó la mirada y lo que vio… no lo podía creer: lo que alcanzaba a ver en el horizonte de esa ciudad… había 3 criaturas más, parecidas al que había visto hace unos momentos. Estos simplemente destruían todo a su paso.

 **BGM (REANUDAR)**

Él tenía la mirada perdida, viendo cómo las personas huían despavoridas en la lejanía. Pero no sabía qué hacer… de hecho, ¿qué podía hacer? Aunque quisiera no podría hacer nada. Todo por lo que había pasado y con lo que estaba viendo, hacían que sintiera miedo, pero por sobre todo mucha confusión.

[Rugido]

-(!)

En ese momento escuchó un rugido que provenía del monstruo de hace rato y que estaba no muy lejos de él. Sin esperar nada comenzó a correr para refugiarse entre una casa en ruinas que estaba cerca, pero en un momento volteó a mirar para saber si el monstruo venía directo hacia él.

 **—¿?:** ¡Kyaaaa!

[Derrape]

Pero lo que vio hizo que se detenga en seco. El monstruo no venía hacia él, pero entre sus tenazas estaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña niña, y que esperaba de corazón que estuviera inconsciente y no… muerta.

[Rugido]

Una sombra cubre su mirada y… vuelve a correr para refugiarse entre los escombros de una casa. Una vez dentro se recuesta por la pared y comienza a jadear.

 **BGM OFF**

De la nada un niño va acercándose hacia el lugar lentamente debido a las muchas heridas que tiene. Sigue avanzando, pero finalmente cae cerca de donde está Fernando, este queda un rato inmóvil, pero unos momentos después comienza a reaccionar y a moverse. Consigue volver a ponerse en pie, pero tambalea al avanzar.

-¡Oye, niño! ¡Por aquí!

Ese niño estaba balbuceando.

 **—Niño:** E-emilia…

-Debo… salvar a Emilia

 **—Fernando:** ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-¡¿Qué no ves que esa cosa puede comerte?!

 **—Niño:** ¡No me importa! –le respondió en el acto

El niño siguió avanzando apenas, pero esa repuesta hizo que una sombra cubra los ojos de Fernando.

 **—Fernando:** (…)

Él estaba aterrado y escondiéndose… mientras que un niño iba directo a enfrentar al monstruo.

-¡Kyk! -apretó los dientes y los puños

-Un niño avanza herido pero con valor, mientras que yo me escondo como un cobarde

.

.

.

Levanto la mirada, pero en esta demostraba decisión.

-¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! –y fue tras el niño

 **—¿?:** ¡Alto ahí!

Él se detuvo al oír otra voz.

Dio la vuelta para saber quién era y por la apariencia supuso que se trataba de un soldado.

-No sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza ahora, pero por si no lo sabes te estás dirigiendo hacia un _Savage_

 **—Fernando:** ¿ _Savage_?

-Mira, no sé de qué me estás hablado, pero debo alcanzar a ese niño –dijo señalándolo

 **—Soldado:** Debo poner a salvo a los civiles que encuentre

 **—Fernando:** ¡Entonces ayúdame a traerlo de vuelta!

 **—Soldado:** ¡No compliques más las cosas y obedece!

 **—Fernando:** (…) –estaba boquiabierto, no podía creerlo

-Entonces iré sólo…

[Arma lista]

 **—Soldado:** Te obligaré a venir si es necesario –dijo apuntando

 **—Fernando:** ¡Kyk!

-¡Maldición!

-¡Si no vas a ayudar, entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo! –dio la vuelta y empezó a correr

El soldado siguió apuntando… pero luego simplemente se resignó.

 **—/—/—/—**

El niño seguía caminando con mucha dificultad.

[Pasos]

Pero escucha como alguien se estaba acercando.

[Derrape]

Escucha un derrape y siente como alguien le sujeta del hombro.

 **-** Oye

El niño reconoce que era el sujeto de hace rato.

 **—Niño:** ¡Suéltame! –y se quita la mano del hombro

-¡Debo rescatar a mi amiga!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Y lo haremos, créeme!

Se arrodilla en una pierna para llegar a su altura.

-Pero necesito que te quedes aquí

 **—Niño:** ¡Pero desde aquí no podré hacer nada!

 **—Fernando:** Porque tú no irás

 **—Niño:** (?!)

 **—Fernando:** Iré yo

 **—Niño:** (!)

[Pasos]

En ese momento el soldado llega junto a ellos. Fernando y el Soldado se miran fijamente.

 **—Fernando:** Te lo encargo

 **—Soldado:** (…)

-¡Kyk!

-…Hay un hospital a 3Km de aquí en esa dirección –y le señala

Con eso le dio a entender que se llevaría al niño a ese lugar y al mismo tiempo le dice dónde puede refugiarse luego.

 **—Fernando:** Entendido

Se levanta, se gira y comienza a correr.

El soldado se va con el niño, mientras que por otra parte, y sin dejar de correr, Fernando comienza mirar a su alrededor para ver qué es lo que puede hacer.

 **-** (!)

 **BGM:** watch?v=AIAcyewwf4U (Dragon Ball Super OST - Desperate Assault! Version)

 **—Savage:** ¡ROAAR!

Pero repentinamente el monstruo ruge porque lo está viendo, levanta su tenaza, pero lejos de dar un zarpazo o algo por el estilo, le lanza lo que tenía en su tenaza… o sea la niña.

Él abre los ojos demás, pero se coloca en posición y la intercepta y logra detener en parte su caída, pero había sido lanzada con mucha fuerza que él también no pudo evitar ser llevado hacia el suelo en el proceso. Ambos rebotaron un par de veces antes que en el último impacto finalmente se separen. Aunque no logró que la niña permaneciera con él, sí había logrado absorber la mayor parte del impacto.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Kyk! –se levanta y se sujeta el brazo izquierdo

Después de lograr reincorporarse se acerca a la niña y abre los ojos como platos al ver cómo respiraba agitadamente, y eso era debido a un profundo corte en forma vertical, que iba desde su vientre hasta su pecho. En simples palabras… estaba agonizando.

-(…)

Esa escena hace que Fernando entre en un estado de shock. Su cuerpo comienza a moverse sólo, se acerca hasta ella y la toma en brazos.

Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, por qué estaba pasando todo eso en la tierra.

Aún más importante, tenía a una pequeña niña que estaba muriendo en sus brazos por todo lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Sentía esas ganas de querer ayudarla, protegerla, salvarla… pero no podía.

-(…) –una sombra cubre su mirada

La tristeza, frustración, etc, comenzaban a dominarlo.

[TEMBLOR] [CRACK]

En ese momento el Savage pisó cerca de ellos y lanzó un tremendo rugido.

Ese rugido fue lo que llenó el vaso. Ya no le importaba nada más. Para él, esas cosas eran la razón de todo lo que estaba pasando.

 **BGM OFF**

 **BGM:** watch?v=nlNFYQ0ZKHM (DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi - Aftermath)

Se ve que aprieta los dientes y las pequeñas piedras que estaban cerca de él comenzaron a flotar. Un mechón fue cayendo de su "hopo" sobre su frente hasta la altura de sus ojos. El resto de su cabello se erizó hacia arriba.

-¡RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

[¡BOOMMM!]

Una gran ráfaga de viento se produjo en el lugar, haciendo volar grandes pedazos de escombros por los aires.

La cámara se ubica lo más alto, por encima de las nubes, y se ve cómo un pilar blanco de luz atravesó dichas nubes y las obligó a esparcirse.

 **—/—/—/—**

El soldado y el niño miraban hacia arriba asombrados por lo que veían.

 **—/—/—/—**

En el hospital un montón de gente se acercó rápidamente a las ventanas. Entre ellos, una niña de pelo fucsia hizo su mejor esfuerzo para llegar adelante y estar en la ventana. En ese momento sus pupilas se hicieron más grande y brillaban junto con una gran sonrisa, estaba viendo como el pilar de luz apartaba las nubes y dejaba ver un hermoso cielo azul y los rayos del sol nuevamente inundaban la ciudad.

 **—/—/—/—**

Y un aura color blanco rodeaba el cuerpo de Fernando constantemente.

Se veía su cabello erizado. Tenía sus puños cerrados y a la altura de sus costillas.

Un mechón de cabello caía sobre su frente y a la altura de sus ojos.

La cámara, sin dejar de mostrar a Fernando, muestra desde el suelo hacia arriba cómo las nubes iban alejándose cada vez más.

Finalmente muestra cómo Fernando abre los ojos y su expresión había cambiado a una seria/fría.

El _Savage_ queda un poco confundido por el repentino brillo, pero luego vuelve a dejarse llevar por sus instintos y lanza un poderoso rugido, levanta una de sus tenazas y lo baja con todas sus fuerzas hacia Fernando.

 **BGM (PAUSA)**

[¡PUM!]

.

.

.

.

Debido al impacto, una nube de polvo cubre la punta de la tenaza, pero luego se nota que está temblando ligeramente, como si intentara avanzar… pero no pudiera

[¡BOOM!]

Una ráfaga de viento hace desaparecer la nube de polvo, y se ve a Fernando entre la tenaza con ambos brazos extendidos…

.

.

.

 **BGM (REANUDAR** (desde el principio si gustan) **)**

¡Deteniendo la enorme tenaza mientras estaba envuelto en un aura blanca!

-¡Kyk! –forcejeaba

-¡HAAAAAAAAA! –y empujó hacia adelante

La tenaza del _Savage_ regresó por donde vino.

 **—Savage:** ¡ROAARRR-!

[¡PAZ!]

El _Savage_ guardó silencio debido a un puñetazo que había recibido en la cara por parte de Fernando. El cual lo hizo retroceder y caer sobre unos edificios.

El Monstruo se reincorporó y lanzó su tenaza contra Fernando que estaba flotando en el aire. Él se lanza en picada y esquiva el ataque, e incluso vuela alrededor de la tenaza mientras desciende.

[DASH]

En un momento simplemente desaparece y aparece frente a la cara del Savage.

-¡Hey!

Y le da un puñetazo con su izquierda, obligando al savage a mirar hacia esa dirección.

Aprieta el puño derecho con mucha rabia.

-¡RAAAAAAHHHHH!

[¡PUM!]

Conecta un gancho derecho que hace que las patas del _Savage_ se despeguen del suelo por unos momentos.

[¡SLAM!]

Y finalmente cae al suelo inmóvil.

Sin esperar nada, Fernando va descendiendo cerca de Emilia, llega al suelo y comienza a dirigirse hacia ella.

[TEMBLOR]

El _Savage_ se levanta de entre los edificios.

 **—Savage:** ¡ROOAAARRRRRR! –rugido furioso

Y comienza a dirigirse aterradoramente rápido hacia él.

Se ve como él frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes. Se da vuelta y mira hacia el _Savage_. Extiende sus brazos y empieza a reunir energía en sus manos, iba a lanzar su técnica "ráfaga de volley al máximo",

.

.

.

Pero en ese momento junta sus manos y las bolas de energía, haciéndolas una sola. Lleva sus manos hacia su cadera y comienza a reunir más energía.

El _Savage_ va destrozando todos los edificios y casas que se encontraban en su camino mientras iba rugiendo y finalmente se lanza contra Fernando. Abre sus fauces y…

 **—Fernando:** **¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!**

[¡BOOM!]

 **BGM (Ir a min 2:10)**

Una enorme columna de energía blanquecina salió disparada y cubrió por completo al Savage.

.

.

.

Para cuando el brillo cesó… el _Savage_ ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

 **BGM OFF**

Fernando lentamente va bajando sus brazos.

-[Suspira]

-(…)

-(!)

Vuela rápidamente junto a Emilia, pero…

 **BGM:** watch?v=sUQiXTOT2G4 (Dragon Ball Super OST - Crushing Defeat [Versión])

Ella ya no estaba respirando.

Él se arrodilla cerca del cuerpo.

-…No…Por favor, no

-¡Kyk!

Aunque duda por unos instantes, finalmente toca su pequeño cuerpo, ese cuerpo que aún tenía ese gran corte profundo… ese cuerpo que ya no respiraba.

La envuelve en sus brazos y la aprieta contra él por unos momentos. Pero finalmente la vuelve a dejar en el suelo.

Una sombra cubría la mirada de Fernando mientras apretaba los puños y juntaba algo de tierra con ellos.

Alza su mano derecha y la observa.

-Todo este poder

-¿…Y para qué? –apretó su puño

Tenía un increíble poder… pero no pudo hacer nada para salvar a esa niña.

 **BGM OFF**

-(…)

-(!)

-Todo este poder… –volviendo a abrir su mano

Abre y cierra su mano una y otra vez. Finalmente mira a Emilia.

-Tal vez… y solo tal vez

Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Emilia.

Empezó a volver a expulsar el aura blanco de hace rato.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abre.

-¡HAA!

Fernando manda energía al cuerpo de la niña. El cuerpo de la pequeña brilla por unos momentos y luego vuelve a la normalidad.

Pasa unos momentos… pero no ocurre nada.

-¡Kyk! –una sombra vuelve a cubrir su mirada.

 **BGM:** watch?v=p9HadQ2kTT0 (Naruto OST 1 - Sakuras Theme)

 **—Emilia:** [Tos]

Fernando inmediatamente le presta atención y nota que ella está respirando… aun agitadamente, pero respira nuevamente.

Una cálida sonrisa se forma en su rostro, demostrando la felicidad que le daba eso. Con el mayor cuidado posible la toma y la levanta en brazos.

La niña de cabello plateado va comenzando a abrir los ojos, unos ojos color esmeralda, y alcanza a entender que está siendo cargada en brazos y también poder ver el rostro de quién la está cargando.

-G-gracias… –dijo débilmente

 **—Fernando:** De nada –dijo gentilmente y con una cálida sonrisa

-Pero ahora necesito que guardes tu fuerza

-Pronto te llevare a un hospital

 **BGM OFF**

Lentamente comienza a elevarse hacia al cielo hasta llegar a un punto, y comienza a recordar las indicaciones de aquél soldado. Comienza a buscar el edificio, finalmente lo divisa y empieza a volar hacia allí.

-(!)

-¡Kyk!

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había volado por última vez y estaba feliz por poder hacerlo nuevamente, pero…

-¡Rayos! Aún no sé volar rápido…

-Esta velocidad es muy lenta y no puedo perder más tiempo –observando a la niña

-Cálmate, cálmate…

-[Suspira]

-(…) –comienza a cerrar los ojos

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

Mientras volaba, un aura blanca lo rodeó constantemente y su velocidad de vuelo aumentó considerablemente, pero a la vez haciendo que se sorprenda y pierda la concentración, deteniéndose nuevamente en el aire.

-¡Wow! Eso no me lo esperaba

-(…)

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse. El aura apareció nuevamente y siguió su camino, pero aunque trataba de concentrarse, avanzaba un poco y luego el aura volvía desaparecer y se detenía nuevamente. Eso le pasó como 4 veces… pero finalmente logró llegar hasta el hospital.

Una vez dentro, vemos que Fernando está corriendo con la niña en brazos. Llega hasta lo que parece ser la sala de recepción.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esta niña necesita atención!

Rápidamente el personal se acerca con el equipo necesario hasta él, la deposita en la camilla y se la llevan.

Se acerca una enfermera.

 **—Enfermera:** Gracias por tu ayuda

-Pero te pido que por favor esperes con los demás en la sala de al lado

 **—Fernando:** (…)

-[Suspira]

-…Bien. Lo entiendo

 **—Enfermera:** Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance

Él asiente.

 **—Fernando:** Gracias

Después de eso la enfermera se retira y sigue a los demás.

Tratarla estaba fuera de sus manos, pero al menos pudo traerla hasta el hospital. Así que en el fondo se sentía un poco más aliviado.

Caminó hasta la puerta que se le había indicado y la abrió.

-(!)

Del otro lado se encontró con una habitación mucho más grande. En ella estaban lo que parecían ser los refugiados de esa ciudad, y todos ellos no se veían muy bien: Algunos estaban cubiertos con mantas para mantener algo de calor, otros estaban sentados o acostados, pero con vendas en distintas partes del cuerpo o la cara (algunos tenía vendas como una especie de parche en el ojo)

Era una vista algo sombría, pero entre toda esa desesperación notó algo. Una pequeña niña de cabello y ojos color fucsia que estaba cantando, y cantaba para otros niños que la escuchaban atentamente y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Eso le provocó una cálida sonrisa, pero casualmente ella ya estaba terminando su canción, y una vez terminó los niños empezaron a aplaudirle.

 **—Niña:** Muchas Gracias

-Me alegra que les haya gustado

En ese momento Fernando mira hacia su derecha, ve una expendedora de agua y se acerca para poder calmar la sed que tenía en ese momento. Se sirve un vaso y se sienta en el suelo mientras recuesta su espalda por la pared y da unos sorbos a su vaso, también se pone a pensar en lo que está pasando. Pero nota que alguien viene y también se sirve un poco de agua. Se trata de la niña que hace unos momentos estaba cantando.

 **—Fernando:** Hay que refrescar un poco la garganta después de cantar, ¿cierto?

 **—Niña:** Sí, ya me estaba dando un poco de sed

 **—Fernando:** Por cierto, cantas muy bonito

 **—Niña:** Oh, así que estuviste escuchando

-Muchas Gracias

Ella también se sentó y recostó su espalda por la pared.

 **—Fernando:** JII [sonrisa forzada]

-Si te soy sincero llegué justo cuando estabas terminando de cantar…

-Pero lo poco que escuché fue más que suficiente para saber que cantas muy bien

 **—Niña:** Ji, ji. Gracias

-(…)

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una melancólica.

-[Suspira]

 **—Fernando:** ¿Mmm? –ladeando su cabeza

-¿Qué ocurre?

 **—Niña:** …Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer –se dijo a sí misma

Lentamente bajó la mirada y lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas hasta convertirse en un pequeño hilo de lágrima

-Sólo soy una niña que no puede hacer nada para detener lo que está pasando

Pero él logró escucharla.

Él guardó silencio, baja la mirada por unos momentos, y luego la vuelve a levantar, logrando ver a los niños que estaban disfrutando de la canción hace rato. Sin voltearla a mirar le dijo…

 **BGM:** watch?v=ghSa8maCbCo (Dragon Ball GT | BGM #72)

 **—Fernando:** ¿Sabes…? –y la niña lo mira

-Tienes una hermosa voz, un hermoso talento, y lo estás utilizando para ayudar a los demás

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal

 **—Niña:** (!)

 **—Fernando:** Y es cierto que eres una niña, pero…

Él volteó a mirarla.

-Eres muy fuerte –con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

Él acercó su mano derecha a su mejilla izquierda y le secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

Bajó la mano y ella comenzó a poner una adorable sonrisa.

Fernando se levantó, arrojó su vaso vacío al basurero y mientras se volteaba la niña también se había parado. Se arrodilló en una pierna frente a ella y le habló.

-JII [Sonrisa forzada]

-Discúlpame, aún no me he presentado

-Me llamo Fernando

 **—Niña:** Me llamo Sakura

 **—Fernando:** Mira Sakura

-De momento, yo también tengo un talento

-No sé por cuanto tiempo, pero al igual que tú, también quiero utilizarlo para ayudar a los demás

-Así que no quiero perder más tiempo

 **—Sakura:** ¿Eh?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Él le da una sonrisa.

 **—Fernando:** Iré a enfrentar a esos monstruos

 **—Sakura:** (!)

-¡¿P-puedes hacer eso?!

Él simplemente asintió.

 **—Fernando:** Claro

 **BGM OFF**

En eso un hombre que estaba cerca y alcanzó a escuchar lo que Fernando le estaba diciendo a Sakura, caminó hacia él, lo tomó del hombro desde atrás, lo hizo voltear y gritó.

 **—Hombre:** ¡Cállate!

[¡PAZ!]

.

.

.

.

.

Debido al susto, Sakura había puesto ambas manos sobre su boca.

El grito del hombre había llamado la atención de todos en el lugar y también lo que había hecho. Había lanzado un derechazo directo al rostro de Fernando.

-(!)

El derechazo había conectado en su totalidad, pero… Fernando no se había movido ni un cm, ni siquiera su cabeza había retrocedido con el impacto. Su expresión había vuelto a ser seria/fría.

-¡Kyk!

El hombre bajó su puño y…

-¡Ahhh! –comenzó a sacudir su mano derecha

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Es como si hubiera golpeado una pared de concreto! –mientras lo miraba con un ojo cerrado y apretaba los dientes

En esa expresión seria/fría se formó una sonrisa confiada.

 **—Fernando:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es todo?

El hombre estallaba de furia, pero no hizo otro movimiento.

-(!)

-L-lo siento, no quise decir eso

 **—Sakura:** ¡¿Estás bien?! –dijo preocupada

 **—Fernando:** Sí, no te preocupes

 **—Sakura:** ¡Oiga! ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Todos los que estaban en esa sala estaban prestando atención.

 **—Hombre:** ¿Por qué?

-Porque este sujeto no paraba de decir cosas sin sentido y metiéndote en la cabeza mentiras como: "Me enfrentaré a los monstruos y los derrotaré"

-Cómo si no tuviéramos ya suficiente, viene este tipo y comienza a burlase de esa manera

 **—Fernando:** ¿Burlarme?

-¡No haría algo como eso!

 **—Hombre:** ¿Ah no?

-¡Eso es justo lo que estabas haciendo!

Fernando lo miraba extrañado.

 **—Fernando:** _"¿Por qué está tan alterado?"_ –pensó

- _"Bueno, ya sé que están pasando por un momento difícil con respecto a los monstruos, pero… ¿Será eso y está tratando de desahogarse conmigo?"_

-" _¿…O hay algo más?_ "

-(…)

- _"Creo que también está el hecho de que están aterrados y cuando se les da una esperanza que parece tan infantil, simplemente no soportan eso"_

-[Suspira]

-¡Escuchen todos, quiero disculparme!

-Lamento haberlo dicho de una manera tan ligera, pero…

-Les aseguro que lo que dije fue totalmente en serio

 **—Hombre:** (!)

 **—Fernando:** Iré a enfrentar a esos monstruos… ahmm… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

 **—Sakura:** _Savage_

 **—Fernando:** Cierto, _Savage_.

-Enfrentaré a los _Savage_ y los derrotaré

 **—Hombre:** ¿Escuchas lo que dices?

-Ni siquiera el ejército puede contra esas cosas, ¿y sales con esa basura de que tú sí podrás?

 **—Fernando:** En este momento tengo algo que su ejército no posee –pone una sonrisa confiada mientras aprieta el puño derecho frente a él mismo

Vuelve a tomar una actitud seria.

-No sé qué pasó desde que me fui, pero no voy a dejar que esas cosas hagan lo que quieran con la Tierra

-Por favor todos manténgase aquí adentro y no salgan hasta que se les avise

-Estoy seguro que eso ya se los habrán dicho… pero esta vez no será porque vamos a defendernos

 **BGM:** watch?v=2ISfifczkgM (Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure To The Front Lines)

-¡Esta vez será porque vamos a atacar! –dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano izquierda.

-(?)

 **—Sakura:** ¿De verdad vas a ir?

Él se arrodilla en una pierna.

 **—Fernando:** Sí. Ya te dije que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que debo actuar lo más pronto posible

 **—Sakura:** (…)

-…Volverás… ¿Cierto? –dijo con los ojos húmedos

Él notó eso y pone su mano derecha sobre la de ella.

 **—Fernando:** Tengo que escuchar tus canciones, así que…

Él pone una sonrisa.

- _Yo creo que sí_ –y le da un guiño con una sonrisa

Ella inhala aire lentamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente y finalmente ella también pone una sonrisa y asiente con alegría.

Él se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero algo le llama la atención. A unos cuantos metros de él vio a nada más y nada menos que al niño de hace rato, estaba recostado por la pared y sentado en el suelo, junto con otra niña. Va rápidamente junto al él.

-¡Oye! –lo saluda

El niño lo mira un poco confundido. Para él era la primera vez que lo veía, pero extrañamente tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en algún lado.

 **—Niño:** ¿Quién eres tú?

 **—Fernando:** ¿Recuerdas que te dije que rescataríamos a tu amiga?

 **—Niño:** (!) –abrió los ojos demás

-¡Eres tú! –dijo con algo de alegría, pero rápidamente se le ve preocupado

-¿Y Emilia? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Qué-?

Fernando le pone una mano el hombro.

 **—Fernando:** Escucha, ya la traje aquí al hospital y la están atendiendo –el niño comienza a derramar algunas lágrimas

-Está viva… malherida, pero aún está con vida

El niño empieza a secarse las lágrimas con el brazo mientras habla.

 **—Niño:** [Sollozo] Qué alegría…

 **—Niña:** Gracias al cielo

 **—Fernando:** (?) –fijándose en la pequeña

-¿Y ella…? ¿Es amiga tuya?

 **—Niño:** Ah –terminando de secarse las lágrimas

-Ella es mi hermana, Karen

-Y mi nombre es Hayato

 **—Fernando:** Mucho gusto, Karin

-¿Sabes? Tienes un hermano muy valiente

A ella se le forma una sonrisa y asiente.

 **—Karin:** Sí, lo sé –dijo mirándolo con admiración

 **—Hayato:** N-no… no es para tanto –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

Se levanta, se gira y comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero luego se detiene. Sin darse la vuelta, mira sobre su hombro izquierdo y le habla al niño.

 **—Fernando:** Eres muy valiente. Serás un hombre muy fuerte

 **—Hayato:** (!)

Ya no veía al sujeto que tenía miedo cuando se encontró con él por primera vez sino todo lo contrario.

El pelo erizado y el mechón que le caía sobre los ojos, esa mirada y esas palabras… algo le daba esperanza en él, algo le permitía _creer_ en él.

Fernando vuelve a caminar, pero ve que alguien está bloqueando la puerta. Se trataba de un soldado.

 **—Soldado:** Lindo discurso allá atrás, pero nadie saldrá de-

-(!)

-¡Eres tú!

Se trataba del mismo soldado con el que se había encontrado anteriormente.

 **—Fernando:** Je, je. Supongo que estarás comenzando a odiarme…

-Pero voy a salir

El soldado miró hacia arriba y colocó sus manos en su cintura.

 **—Soldado:** Ja, ja, ja [Risa victoriosa]

[DASH]

Baja la cabeza y extiende su brazo y le apunta con su dedo.

-No importa lo que digas. Esta vez-

-(?)

Notó que Fernando ya no estaba frente a él.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Dónde…?

-(!)

Ahora nota que la puerta estaba semi abierta.

 **BGM OFF**

 **—/—/—/—**

Vemos a Fernando afuera del hospital. Estaba caminando hasta que se detiene por completo.

Pone su mano derecha frente a él, la abre y la cierra. La baja y hace lo mismo con su mano izquierda.

 **—Fernando:** (…) –cierra los ojos

-[Suspira]

Abre los ojos.

-Bien

Coloca ambos brazos cerca de su costilla respectivamente.

Un aura blanca comienza a rodearlo constantemente. Y al no tener una niña malherida entre brazos y que a dónde quiere ir está algo alejado, sabe que esta vez puede intentarlo con todo.

Se concentra por unos momentos, se acuclilla y sale disparado a una muy buena velocidad hacia los cielos, esta vez finalmente sin detenerse.

 **—/—/—/—**

 **-Dentro del Hospital-**

Los que estaban adentro no podían evitar murmurar.

 **—Mujer A:** ¿Creen que en realidad hablaba en serio?

 **—Hombre A:** Si va sólo no tendrá oportunidad alguna

 **—Sakura:** (…)

-…Yo…

-No sé por qué… pero hay algo que me dice que puedo confiar en él

-(…)

Ella pone una sonrisa.

- _Yo creo en él_

 **—Hayato:** ¡Yo también! –ahora todos voltean a mirarlo

-Él dijo que rescataría a mi amiga y lo hizo

-Así que si dice que enfrentará a los Monstruos, sé que lo hará…

-Yo, también…

- _Yo creo en él_

Primeramente pensaron que solo se trataba de una simple inocencia, pero poco a poco la firme confianza de la pequeña se fue contagiando en ellos… hasta que finalmente todos tuvieron una cálida sonrisa en sus rostros

En ese momento el soldado recibió una notificación por su radio.

 **—Soldado:** Sí… en la televisión… entendido. Cambio y fuera

Fue corriendo hasta una mesa en donde se encontraba un control remoto de TV, la cual era enorme y todos en la sala podían ver sin ningún problema, y la encendió.

 **—Reportera:** Este es un Flash Informativo

-Las imágenes que mostraremos a continuación pasaron tan solo hace unos momentos

Muestran las imágenes de la pelea que Fernando tuvo contra el _Savage_ , pero como eran tomas hechas desde un helicóptero, no se alcanzaba a apreciar muy claramente.

 **—Hombre B:** No hay duda de que ese es un _Savage_ , pero…

 **—Mujer B:** …Parece que alguien estuviera peleando contra él

 **—Sakura:** (…) –prestaba mucha atención

-¿Ese es…?

 **—Soldado:** (…)

-…Ese lugar

-(!)

-Ese es el lugar donde estaba un _Savage_ y ese sujeto junto con un niño

En la televisión se ve cómo un resplandor blanquecino cubre al _Savage_ y simplemente desaparece.

 **—Mujer C:** ¡¿L-lo… lo derrotó?!

 **—Hombre C:** ¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?!

 **—Hombre D:** ¿Un _Slayer_?

 **—Sakura:** …Fernando

Ella pone una gran sonrisa.

-¡Es Fernando!

 **—/—/—/—**

 **-En el helicóptero-**

 **—Reportera:** A pesar de que estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas, decidimos acercarnos y poder mostrarles lo que ocurría

-Pero lamentablemente perdimos el rastro de este misterioso sujeto que derrotó al Savage

-Lo último que captamos fue que se dirigía hacia el hospital-

-(!)

-¡Un momento!

-(…)

-Damas y Caballeros, en este momento estamos volviendo a tener imágenes de lo que puede ser el sujeto que vieron hace unos instantes

La cámara enfoca a un sujeto que estaba parado frente a un hospital.

 **BGM:** watch?v=ekB-WHznS9M (Dragon Ball Super OST - Goku Theme Song (Unbreakable Determination))

De repente el sujeto se ve rodeado de un aura blanca y sale volando a toda velocidad.

Aunque esto era captado desde la lejanía y debido a eso no se podía obtener buenas imágenes y por ende no se podía saber bien de quién se trataba.

-¡Rápido! ¡Hay que seguirlo!

 **—Piloto:** ¡Sí!

Por otro lado Fernando comenzaba a escuchar como un extraño ruido se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Volteó a mirar y notó que un helicóptero lo estaba siguiendo desde la lejanía e iba acercándose.

El aura blanca que lo rodeaba cesó mientras se giraba y se detenía en el aire, pero se mantenía flotando, observando el helicóptero.

 **—Fernando:** No, no vengan –dijo en voz baja

Les hacía seña para que se detuviesen y se alejaran.

El piloto y la reportera lo observaban.

 **—Reportera:** ¿…Que nos detengamos?

-JA

-¡Estoy dispuesta a correr peligro para traer la mejor exclusiva para toda la audiencia!

 **—Piloto:** Pues yo no

 **—Reportera:** ¡Cállate! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!

Como la reportera lo decía con tanta… "energía", Fernando no tuvo problemas para escucharla aunque estaba alejado.

 **—Fernando:** [Suspira] –cierra los ojos

-Sé que hay quienes hacen bien su trabajo, pero… ¿La mayoría de reporteros son tan dramáticos? – (¬_¬u)

-(…)

-Supongo que tendré que detenerlos –dijo mientras extendía su brazo derecho

-Solo será un disparo de advertencia

Comenzó a acumular energía transparente en su mano.

-(!) –nota que hay un camarógrafo en el helicóptero, arrodillado en una pierna y apuntando la cámara hacia él

-(…)

-Si esa cámara solo está grabando no habrá tanto problema porque podría deshacerme de la memoria, pero si están transmitiendo en vivo…

-Si disparo, todos tendrán una mala impresión de mí y creerán que soy un enemigo

-(…)

-Podría bajar su helicóptero a la fuerza, hasta el techo de un edificio

-…Pero simplemente volverían a seguirme

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero podría romper las hélices una vez estén en el techo

-(…)

-Pero al ver que los detuve, del coraje la reportera armará un argumento contra mí

-Ellos son especialistas para esas cosas

-Mmmm… –pensativo, con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados

-(!)

-¡¿Qué parte de que no tengo tiempo no entiendo?! –se regañó a sí mismo

-¡Kyk! –apretó los dientes

Puso sus manos alrededor de su boca como si fuera un megáfono.

-¡Manténganse alejados!

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y volvió a expulsar un aura blanca y a volar a toda velocidad hacia los _Savage_.

El helicóptero no se quedó atrás y también fue lo más rápido que podía tras él.

 **—/—/—/—**

[¡PUM!] [¡BANG!] [¡BOOM!]

Varios tanques se encontraban lanzando todo lo que tenían contra un _Savage_ que tenía una forma arácnida.

Luego de unos momentos, el humo desapareció y revelaba a un _Savage_ intacto.

 **—Soldado:** ¡No funcionó!

-¡¿Qué hacemos, Comandante?!

 **—Comandante:** (…)

 **—Savage:** ¡ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Y levantó una pata sumamente puntiaguda hacia el tanque y los soldados que estaban cerca de este.

 **—Comandante:** Fue un honor haber peleado con ustedes –cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa confiada

El _Savage_ bajó su puntiaguda pata con mucha fuerza, pero… cual proyectil, Fernando entra en escena.

 **—Fernando:** ¡HEY!

[¡PAZ!]

Y le da un puñetazo al Savage que lo desequilibra y lo echa al piso.

 **—Comandante:** ¡No puede ser!

 **—Soldado:** ¡No puedo creer lo que veo!

 **—Fernando:** ¿Quieres acabar con ellos? –dijo flotando en el aire

-Je

Y se puso en posición de pelea.

- _Yo no lo creo_

 **—/—/—/—**

Fernando peleó ferozmente contra 4 _Savage_ (incluyendo al que derrotó 1ero) que se encontraban en esa ciudad.

Y cuando se encontraba peleando contra el último en un increíble choque de poderes; ambos estaban lanzando un poderoso rayo de energía. Fernando desde el aire y el _Savage_ desde el suelo.

El helicóptero se encontraba transmitiendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero…

 **—Reportera:** ¡Querido Público!

-¡Aún no sabemos quién es este misterioso sujeto!

-¡Pero hasta ahora este extraño ha logrado derrotar a 3 _Savage_!

-¡¿Será un amigo o será enemigo-?!

[¡PUM!]

Durante el choque de poderes, un proyectil de energía salió disparado e impactó contra el rotor del helicóptero.

-¡KYAAAAAA!

 **—Fernando:** (!) –se dio cuenta de eso

-¡Kyk!

-¡HAAAA! –expulsó más energía

Comenzaba a hacer retroceder el poder del Savage y cuando llegó hasta este…

[¡BOOM!]

Una explosión que rápidamente fue cubierta con humo. Pero el gigante cuerpo del Savage cae desplomado al suelo para no levantarse más.

Voló rápidamente hacia el helicóptero que iba cayendo en espiral.

Poniendo mucha atención en esquivar las hojas de la hélice, logró llegar hasta la puerta donde se encontraban la reportera y el camarógrafo. Ambos, de estar aterrados, pasaron a estar sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

El piloto aún estaba tratando de recuperar el control o al menos lograr aterrizar el helicóptero.

-¡Rápido! ¡Ven hacia aquí! –dijo al piloto

El camarógrafo lentamente levantaba la cámara para obtener una mejor toma del perfil de Fernando.

-(!) –abre un poco demás los ojos

Fernando lo mira.

-¡¿Es en serio?! –dijo algo molesto

El piloto llega junto a él.

Entonces tomó a la reportera y la cargó como una princesa en sus brazos.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Agárrense de mis piernas! –y así lo hicieron

Saltó y se lanzó hacia el vacío con todos.

 **—Reportera/Camarógrafo/Piloto:** ¡Ahhhhhh! –gritaron

Cuando logró alejarse lo suficiente como para estar fuera del alcance de las hélices, comenzó a volar hacia arriba.

 **—Camarógrafo:** ¡No quiero morir!

 **—Reportera:** ¡Bájame! ¡Bájameeeeee!

 **—Piloto:** ¡No! ¡Él tiene razón! –dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Fernando

-¡Sigue subiendo! ¡Sigue subiendooooo!

Cuando el helicóptero cayó al suelo…

[¡BOOOOOM!]

La onda expansiva causada por la explosión los alcanzó, pero nada más. Si hubieran bajado hasta llegar al suelo, la explosión los hubiera envuelto.

La reportera y el camarógrafo estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando hacia la explosión de abajo y entendiendo por qué él no había bajado.

Fernando y el piloto cerraron los ojos y dieron un gran suspiro de alivio.

Luego de que sea seguro él comenzó a bajar. Cuando estuvo como a 2m del suelo, los 2 hombres se soltaron y cayeron de pie. Finalmente llegó al suelo y también bajó a la reportera.

 **BGM OFF**

Se alejó un poco de ellos y los miró.

 **—Fernando:** ¡Por eso les dije que no se acercaran! –dijo molesto

 **—Reportera:** ¡Ni hablar! ¡Era toda una exclusiva!

-¡No voy a hacer lo que me diga un mocoso como tú!

 **—Fernando:** ¡Kyk!

Empieza a expulsar fuertemente un aura blanca, haciendo que se genere una ráfaga de viento en el lugar.

 **—Reportera:** ¡Kyaa!

Tanto ella como los otros 2 levantaron un brazo para cubrirse del viento y del polvo.

-¡Pues este mocoso acaba de salvarte el trasero!

-¡Si quieres tus exclusivas por mí está bien!

Vuelve a calmarse y el aura cesa.

-Pero no arriesgues las vidas de los demás en el proceso

 **—Reportera:** (!)

-(…)

Las palabras de Fernando la pusieron a pensar.

Se puso a mirar a su compañero de trabajo y al piloto.

-[Suspira]

-…Tienes razón

-Lo siento

 **—Fernando:** [Suspira] –y pone una sonrisa

-Si lo entiendes entonces está bien

[Aplauso]

-(?)

Él primeramente había escuchado un aplauso que venía desde arriba del cráter donde estaba. Levanta la mirada y observa que muchos soldados estaban parados allí en la orilla mirando hacia ellos.

[Aplauso]

.

.

[Aplauso] [Aplausos] –lentamente otros iban sumándose

[Aplausos] [Chiflidos] [Aplausos] [Aplausos] [Aplausos]

Los soldados empezaron a ovacionar al extraño sujeto que claramente los había ayudado contra los _Savage_.

Fernando quedó sorprendido por eso, pero lentamente va poniendo una sonrisa. Cierra los ojos, da un enorme suspiro y vuelve a sonreír.

Por primera vez se estaba relajando un poco desde que había llegado a allí.

En ese momento su cabello deja de estar erizado y lentamente vuelve a la normalidad. El mechón comienza a subir y a unirse al "hopo". Su expresión vuelve a ser la de siempre

-(!)

-¡Kyk! –aprieta los dientes y se arrodilla en una pierna

-[Jadeo] [Jadeo]

Levanta su mano derecha frente a él y ve cómo está temblando. Claramente también va sintiendo cómo una gran carga de fatiga va extendiéndose sobre él.

Logró sentarse en posición india.

-¡A-ah-Gyg!

Y sintió luego cómo sus músculos iban contrayéndose.

La reportera va acercándose hacia Fernando para hablarle **(en ese momento de sufrimiento para él XD)**.

 **—Reportera:** Disculpa…

-Ahora que todo se ha calmado un poco, ¿podrías darnos algunas palabras? –dijo sin intenciones ocultas

-Estoy segura que todos querrán saber quién fue el que los salvó –dijo con una cálida sonrisa

[Chiflidos] [Aplausos] [Chiflidos] [Aplausos] [Aplausos] [Aplausos]

Levantó la mirada mientras se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha. Tenía un ojo cerrado pero estaba con una sonrisa.

 **—Fernando:** Je, je. _No lo creo_

Un intenso brillo cubrió a Fernando, haciendo que todos tenga que cubrir su mirada.

[DASH]

Cuando el brillo desapareció todos miraron y simplemente quedaron sorprendidos. Fernando ya no estaba en ese lugar

 **—/—/—/—**

Se alcanza a ver un hermoso y extenso bosque.

 **-Cámara Dinámica-**

La cámara va bajando y pasando entre las hojas de los árboles hasta mostrar a Fernando tirado en el césped boca arriba.

Luego recorre un camino hasta lo que parece ser una pequeña aldea habitada por ponis. En ella existe una cueva, y en lo más profundo de ella, dónde la luz del sol ya no alcanza y sólo hay oscuridad, una aterradora, afilada y enorme sonrisa aparece.

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sí lo sé. _"Han pasado 84 años"_.**

 **Sabía que no iba a tener mucho tiempo, y veo que tenía razón. Pero no se preocupen, este fic sigue vivo (en nuestros corazones… nah, mentira XD). No está cancelado o algo así, tomará su tiempo, pero terminará (al menos la 1ra Temporada).**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o preguntas ya que eso me ayudará a mejorar este FIC.**

 **Nos Vemos!**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **—Fernando:** ¿D-donde… estoy?

No le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta que está en un bosque.

-(…)

-[Suspira]

-…Mejor dicho: Y ahora, ¿dónde estoy?

Era muy obvio, pasar de una ciudad en ruinas a un estar en un bosque de un momento para otro.

Aún siente el cansancio, pero no tiene más opción y decide comenzar a moverse.

 **—/—/—/—**

Cuando llega a la entrada nota que hay un poni que estaba dándole la espalda mientras este miraba hacia el pueblo. Se acerca hasta el poni y le habla.

-Hola

El poni se gira para ver quién le había hablado y…

 **—Poni:** ¡Ahhhhhh! –grita mientras se echa al suelo del susto

 **—Fernando:** ¡¿Pero qué…?!

 **—Poni:** No me haga daño

-L-los preparativos ya se están llevando acabo. No tardará mucho para que la ofrenda entre en la cueva

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fercho:** ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

 **—¿?:** Es un ritual… Un "sacrificio"

 **—Fercho:** ¿Eh? –y se gira para ver quién le había hablado

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Fercho:** (…) –miraba directamente a la pequeña potra

 **—Potra:** ¿…Quién eres? –dijo un poco nerviosa

 **—Fercho:** Lo siento, no quise asustarte

-Puedes llamarme Fercho, y soy un humano

 **—/—/—/—**

 **—Potra:** (…)

-Fercho, el humano. ¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme?

 **—Fercho:** ¡Que se acabe este sin sentido!

-Sabes que sacrificándote a ti misma no cambiará nada

 **—Potra:** (…)

 **—Fercho:** Tiene que haber otra forma

-¡No te deshagas simplemente de tu vida!

 **—Potra:** No me hables sobre lo que tengo que hacer

 **—Fercho:** (?!)

-¡¿Q-qué?!

La potra simplemente lo ignoró y paso de él.

 **—/—/—/—**

La unicornio empieza a retroceder.

 **—Fercho:** ¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡¿Quién eres?!

Con una voz realmente gruesa y de ultratumba le respondió.

 **—¿?:** **No intentes… detener… el sacrificio**

 **-…Esto es lo más lejos que irás…**

Extendió sus brazos y una oscuridad total cayó en el lugar.

 **—Fercho:** ¡¿Q-que?!

* * *

 **¿Qué ocurrirá?...**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
